


Haven from the Darkness

by ElegantSoul, TRDowden



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, F/M, Horror, Humor, Knowledge of other realities, Mystery, Romance, Stephen King elements, Tranformations, Traveling, some chapters crossover with Stephen King's The Dark Tower, some chapters crossover with Supernatural (TV), some chapters crossover with Walt Kelly's Pogo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 200,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSoul/pseuds/ElegantSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRDowden/pseuds/TRDowden
Summary: AU; Based off of Requiem from the Darkness, but you don't need to see it to enjoy this story. Jennifer Mason is an author collecting 100 horror legends across the Untied States. She meets three supernatural beings: Audrey, Nathan, and Duke, who hunt evil beings. Jennifer is about to uncover many secrets, including ones that could threaten her life.





	1. The Hookman

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The amazing and kind TRDowden1 and I have joined forces to create a story!
> 
> In this story, Duke's hair is in Season 5's style.
> 
> We do not own Haven, Requiem from the Darkness, or any Stephen King material.
> 
> Some of these chapters will have Stephen King references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The amazing and kind TRDowden1 and I have joined forces to create a story!
> 
> In this story, Duke's hair is in Season 5's style.
> 
> We do not own Haven, Requiem from the Darkness, or any Stephen King material.
> 
> Some of these chapters will have Stephen King references.

Haven from the Darkness

Jennifer pulled out her laptop at her local Starbucks, and opened up her e-mail. Seeing that Vince Teague, one of her editors had sent her an e-mail, she opened it:

FOUND INFORMATION ON URBAN LEGEND YOU WERE RESEARCHING, it said. THE HOOKMAN'S GRAVEYARD STORIES ORIGINATED IN A LITTLE TOWN CALLED HAVEN, MAINE. HAVE ALREADY BOOKED YOU RESERVATION AT HALLORAN'S BED & BREAKFAST; SUPPOSED TO BE VERY NICE. GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY HUNTING, LOVE, VINCE.

Jennifer read through the information, and asked for a to-go cup for her latte. She had to hurry home and get packed. She had a road trip to make.

Ch. 1: The Hookman

_It was a dark and stormy night._

Jennifer Mason smiled to herself, wondering if other authors find themselves in cliches, as she drove through the heavy rain. She then went back concentrating on the road; it would be pathetic if she was killed in a driving accident while trying to write her book. Jennifer kept her eyes on the road, as she listened to her CD, rather being spooked by the thunder. The last thing she wanted was to cause an accident because she was nervous causing one. She took in deep breaths. Okay, it's dark and stormy, that's all, no more cliques for the rest of the night.

Through the rain, she thought she saw something run across the street. In response, she slammed on the brakes, which caused her car to swerved, and luckily she stopped alongside the road instead of falling into a ditch. She gasped, trying to figure out what was out there, when there was a tap on the passenger side's window, causing her to jump.

She opened the window a crack, then she immediately stopped, and gathered her file folders, notebooks, and laptop, and carefully placed them in back so they wouldn't get wet. She then went back rolling down the window, revealing a wet blonde woman with blue eyes outside.

"Hey, are you all right?" the woman asked, concerned.

"No injuries from a car accident," Jennifer said, trying to smile, "just trying to get my heart to calm down."

The woman smiled back. "Look, I'm sorry to be bothering you, but my car broke down and my phone's not working; could you give me ride to Halloran's Bed & Breakfast?"

Jennifer studied the situation; this didn't look a set-up for a carjacking.

"Actually, I'm heading that way," Jennifer said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," the woman said, as she entered and Jennifer unlocked the doors and rolled up the windows. "I'm Audrey Parker; I'm the concierge at the Bed & Breakfast."

"Jennifer Mason," Jennifer said, shaking Audrey's hand, and started her car.

"I'll make sure you get our 'save our employee discount,'" Audrey said as they drove, causing Jennifer to smile. Audrey looked back at Jennifer's belongings that were moved to the back seats. "What are you? An accountant?"

Jennifer laughed. "I'm a writer. I'm researching horror legends across the states."

Audrey nodded back and listened to the music. "I like this; who's singing?"

"Keiko Lee."

"She's good; it's just up ahead, around the next bend," Audrey told her.

She dabbed at her face, trying not to drip too much in Jennifer's car. The rain was really coming down in big sheets, coating the windshield faster than the wipers could handle it, and it thundered so loudly the car's panels rattled, and Jennifer jumped.

"Storms scare you, huh?" Audrey questioned gently.

"It's a holdover from childhood," Jennifer grumbled. "I hate it. We were caught once in a really bad storm in our car. Lightning hit a tree and we just barely missed getting crushed by it."

"I guess storms would scare me too after an experience like that," Audrey replied. "There it is," she pointed through the windshield to a brightly lit sign that said Halloran's Bed & Breakfast.

Jennifer pulled up under the awning that was flapping heavily in the wind of the storm, but it seemed to be winning the fight as Jennifer and Audrey ducked inside the B & B, making their way to the registration desk, where a youngish man greeted them.

"Audrey, there you are," he said, with relief in his voice. "I've been trying to reach you. What happened?"

"My car broke down and my phone's dead," Audrey replied. "Mrs. Mason here was kind enough to give me a ride."

"Oh, it's Miss Mason," Jennifer put in.

"Miss Mason," Audrey amended. "Is Room 15 still available?"

"Yes it is," the man, whose name badge read NATHAN WUORNOS, DESK MANAGER, answered. "If Miss Mason would be so kind as to sign in, I'll be glad to show you to your room."

Jennifer had just begun to sign her name in the registry when the front door blew open, caught by a gust of wind, and a man in a heavy black raincoat came in.

Jennifer felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, although she couldn't say why. The man seemed innocuous enough, and he shook himself off, folding up his umbrella.

"T'is neither a fit night for man nor beast," he quoted, seeing the little gathering at the desk.

"Welcome to Halloran's Bed & Breakfast," Nathan responded. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, no, sadly I do not," the man answered apologetically. "I was hoping that you might have something. Or at least be good enough to let me wait it out until the storm passes."

Jennifer glanced at her new acquaintances, and could see it wasn't just _her_ that thought there was something that just wasn't right about this man. Nathan's expression was polite enough, but his eyes looked as cold as ice, and Audrey's expression was one of a woman who was meeting her ex-husband's new girlfriend: polite, but didn't like her on sight. Plus, maybe it was the trick of the light, but for a moment it looked like Nathan had fangs in his mouth, and Audrey's ears were now long and pointy, giving her an elfish appearance. However after a flash of lighting, they looked normal again.

"Of course," Audrey replied in answer to his question. "Mr.-"

"Jackson," the man said. "I know it sounds phony, but my name really is Norman Jackson," he went on, taking out his driver's license, which revealed that his name was indeed Norman Jackson; his eyes lingering on Jennifer a bit longer than she would have liked.

"Well, Nathan will get you taken care of, Mr. Jackson," Audrey told him, and she guided Jennifer towards the door, to retrieve her car and the pair drove around to Jennifer's room.

Neither of them spoke about the man who'd come into the B & B, and he vanished from Jennifer's thoughts as soon as she saw her room.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It's almost like a little dollhouse come to life."

"Well, thank you, we try," Audrey smiled, helping Jennifer with her bags. "Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

"No, I think I'll be okay now," Jennifer said. "I'm just a little nervous. I'm glad I found this place."

"I'm glad you found me," Audrey smiled. "There is an ice machine and a couple of vending machines down at the end of the corridor, in case you're hungry or thirsty," she went on. She handed Jennifer the key card. "There you are, and we'll see you in the morning. Breakfast starts at six in The Sandpiper -it's just off the lobby. It's included in your stay with us."

"Oh! Well, thank you," Jennifer answered; feeling like six am was forever away. She'd have to take Audrey up on that vending machine offer.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here," Audrey smiled, and then opening her umbrella, hurried out into the storm back toward the lobby.

After she unpacked, Jennifer glanced around, spying the ice bucket, which she took in hand. The storm seemed to be receding a bit, and she pulled the collar of her coat up higher, and headed out the door.

She chose a Sprite and a package of Ho-Hos, her favorite writing food, and was on her way back to her room, when she heard two voices coming from the shadows.

"Is he the one?" A female voice asked that for a moment she thought was Audrey's - but it didn't quite sound right.

"Yes," came a raspier response. It was a male voice, but it didn't sound like any voice Jennifer had ever heard before. It certainly wasn't Nathan's voice either.

She glanced down towards the direction where the voices were coming from, and something flashed. A light flare on a pair of spectacles, perhaps.

Jennifer readjusted her collar and rushed back to her room. She quickly changed from her damp clothes into her favorite pajamas, and she opened her laptop, dashing off a quick e-mail to her editor, Vince, and devoured her Ho-Hos.

She watched a bit of the news, brushed her teeth, and turned down the bed for sleep.

As she shut off the lights and crawled under the covers, she thought about that whispered conversation she'd overheard in the corridor.

" _Is he the one?" the first voice had said. "Yes," had been the response from the raspy-voiced man. And the flash of his glasses, as though he'd turned his head in her direction._

As Jennifer fell asleep, the last thing that went through her mind is that it wasn't glasses' lenses that had flashed in the shadows.

They were _eyes_.

* * *

Jennifer woke the next morning to sunlight peering under the blinds in her window. The clock on her cell phone said it was seven-thirty, and Jennifer stirred, rousting herself out of bed.

She showered and got ready quickly. The Ho-Ho had long since left her stomach, now destined to be an extra fifteen minutes on an Exer-Cycle, and Jennifer wondered if the B & B had a gym. _'Probably not,'_ she thought.

She finished putting her shoes on and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

It was so pretty here; the sun highlighted all the rain-dampened scenery, making it all look shiny and new, and Jennifer breathed in the fragrance of the hydrangea as she passed by. They looked newly planted, and Jennifer brushed her fingers against them as she strolled up to the hotel lobby.

The day promised to be warm and sunny, and she wondered if it was warm enough yet to brave the ocean. There was also a pool, but she passed it by, heading instead towards the center of the grounds.

The gardens were beautiful, she noted. Whoever they had working on the grounds certainly knew his trade, she marveled, seeing the roses, immaculately pruned, not a dead rose in sight.

Towards the back of the grounds, she noted a glassed-in structure that she surmised to be the greenhouse. Curious, she headed over towards it, ducking inside the door.

Inside, there were even more beautiful plants. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear the sound of someone watering plants. No, not watering - it sounded more like a shower was being run.

She moved closer to the back, and could see a discarded dirt-crusted uniform draped over a chair, along with a towel, and could make out the outline of a form behind the green corrugated plastic that served as the wall of the shower. She could also see a pair of bare male feet sticking out from beneath the plastic.

The shower shut off, and the curtain whipped back, offering her a glimpse of a well-sculpted behind.

He started to turn, but saw her. Startled, he pulled the green plastic shower curtain back over him.

"Sorry," Jennifer blurted. _'God,_ _he's handsome'_ , she thought. He looked to be in his thirties, with short dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was tall and slender, but well-muscled. The arm that showed had a sugar skull bedecked with butterflies tattooed upon it, and he gazed back at her with a slightly amused expression.

"No problem," the guy said. "Would you mind tossing me that towel?"

"You mean this towel?" Jennifer smiled, strangely feeling flirtatious, as she picked up the towel.

"That would be the one," he answered. She could tell that he thought she was kind of cute herself, the way his eyes stayed on hers.

"Well," Jennifer drawled, feeling coy. "If you want _this_ towel, then you're just going to have to come over here and get it."

She expected him to snap at her, or try to cover himself with the shower curtain as far as he could. But Jen knew that shower curtain was too short to reach that far.

"Fair enough," the guy replied. He whipped back the curtain and walked toward her, stark naked.

_That_ was not what Jennifer had expected!

_'He's certainly not shy!'_ she thought, feeling her cheeks flame hot for being so brash, and forced herself to avert her eyes. But as embarrassed as she was, he didn't seem to mind the situation in the least.

The guy came over, and took the towel from her limp fingers, draping it around his waist.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Welcome," she squeaked. "Sorry about that. I-I'll let you get dressed. Sorry . . . sorry," she blurted, and ran out of the greenhouse.

"That's what you get for that kind of behavior, Jennifer Mason," she scolded herself as she walked furiously to The Sandpiper. "You try to be bold and he calls your bluff."

The hostess showed her to a table. Jennifer perused the menu and settled on waffles, and fresh fruit and orange juice.

"Is there a gym here?" she asked the server, whose badge said her name was Shelley, trying to forget the embarrassing encounter with the handsome man.

"No, sorry, Ma'am, no gym. But the beach is that way, it's great for walking," she smiled.

"I'll do that," Jennifer replied as Shelley walked away.

"Good morning," she heard Audrey say. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes, wonderfully," Jennifer replied, smiling. "The bed was so comfortable; I didn't want to get out of it."

"I understand how that feels," Audrey said. "Wake up came pretty early for me too. Well, enjoy your breakfast," she finished, as Shelley approached with Jennifer's order.

Jennifer ate with gusto, savoring the rich maple syrup. She'd better make that a long walk at this rate, she thought to herself.

There were a few other guests in the restaurant, along with what she guessed were locals.

Over in the corner, she saw Norman Jackson, eating his breakfast. He sat alone, in the far corner, and it didn't escape Jennifer's attention that he kept glancing over towards her. It rankled her, and she thought about going over to confront him about it; but decided to let it go for the moment.

"You're just being over-sensitive," she scolded herself. Her relationship with Jason had ended badly three months ago; and she was still smarting over him announcing at what was supposed to be their engagement party, that he had fallen in love with another woman.

"Hello again," a familiar voice said. Jennifer looked up, pausing in her eating to see the man she encountered in the greenhouse, sitting across from her. He smiled at her as his eyes flashed a silver color, reminding Jennifer of last night, before they returned to normal.

"Uh . . . hi . . ." Jennifer said, and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Look . . . I want to explain what I was doing," the man said. "I'm the caretaker here; Nathan doesn't like me traipsing through the buildings, getting everything filthy, so I clean up after I work."

"Oh," Jennifer responded. He studied her.

"You're Jennifer Mason, aren't you?"

"Oh, did you read my book?"

"No; just Audrey told me about a woman who recused her last night, and you fit her description," he said and extended his hand. "I'm Duke Crocker."

Jennifer shook his hand, and once again, his eyes quickly changed silver, then he blinked and his eyes returned to a warm dark brown color. As Duke stopped Shelley to order breakfast, Jennifer could see Norman was still staring at her, but somehow she felt safe with Duke sitting with her.

"So, you're a writer?" Duke asked. "Anything I know?"

"Oh, I'm just starting out," Jennifer humbly said with a tiny smile. "My first book was on the origin of nursery rhymes. I'm working on my next book right now. It's going to be a collection of 100 horror legends across the states, and their origins."

Duke looked impressed. "Sounds ambitious; I like it."

"Well, it's a little slow," Jennifer said. "So far I only have 13."

"I call that good progress," Duke said, as Jennifer smiled. "So 100 . . . that means two from every state."

Jennifer nodded. "Right now I'm researching about the Hookman legend."

"The Hookman legend?" Duke repeated.

"According to the local lore around here, Hookman's Cemetery is an abandoned cemetery out on a back stretch of road. Supposedly, a lot of paranormal activity is linked to the place. Some say it's because a woman was buried prematurely and her spirit can't rest. Another legend says that a man murdered his wife and child out there about twenty years ago, and he still stalks the place, looking for fresh victims."

"Well, I hope you're not planning on investigating some backwater cemetery alone," Duke advised, hungrily eyeing the waffles that Shelley was bringing back.

It didn't escape Jennifer's eye that Shelley's smile was a little wider when it came to Duke, and he looked up at her, and smiled.

"Hey, Shel," he began. "Have you ever heard the stories about the Hookman's Cemetery?"

Shelley blanched, and would have dropped Duke's plate in his lap if he hadn't caught it.

"The Hookman's real," she said, tears filling her eyes. "My best friend went out there last year to investigate - she never came back. They never found her or her little brother. The case is still unsolved."

"Now I definitely hope you're not going by yourself," Duke said, with a worried look.

"No, I'm going with a local woman, Rebecca Rafferty. If it makes you feel better, she's an officer on the Haven PD," Jennifer said, and Duke visibly relaxed.

"That's Becca and Damon's aunt," Shelley put in softly. "She's a nice lady. Becca was named after her."

She headed back to the kitchen, dabbing at her eyes.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. You'll have somebody with a gun along with you," Duke exhaled.

Jennifer began to say something else, when she noticed Norman Jackson staring at her yet again. It was really beginning to get under her skin, and she squirmed under his gaze.

Duke noticed it too - and once more Jennifer saw that peculiar silver flash in his eyes.

He began to say something, when Nathan came up, a hand on Duke's shoulder.

"Duke, could I see you for a second?" he said politely, but Jennifer could see the tension in his fingers on Duke's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Jennifer," Duke replied, and joined Nathan over by the kitchen door. There was a rather heated conversation taking place, and Nathan departed the restaurant, smiling at Jen, and she thought she saw fangs in his mouth again.

Norman appeared to have finished his breakfast, and he hurriedly signaled Shelley for his check, before he ducked out, studiously avoiding Jennifer's gaze as Duke returned to her table and his breakfast.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing serious; Nathan says my gopher is back over on the south side of the garden," Duke said. "I tried to remove him without using dangerous poisons or inhumane traps, but I guess the little rodent didn't get the message that he's not welcome around here."

Jennifer smiled, admiring him for being concerned about not wanting to injure other animals. Some guests she'd noticed had brought dogs along with them; and she realized that he was probably more concerned about a guest's dog potentially eating poison bait or a poisoned gopher.

"So long as you don't try to blow him up," Jennifer teased, referring to the extreme tactics Bill Murray had employed in _Caddyshack_.

Duke grinned, a dazzling smile.

"That's one of my favorite all-time movies," he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't." He glanced back toward the table Norman had vacated, his smile slipping.

He bent down to Jennifer's ear. "And if that guy that was sitting over there gives you any problems, please, don't hesitate to come find me or Nathan or Audrey. We want you to feel safe while you stay here, not be stared at by creeps," he finished, his voice almost a growl. He brightened again, cheerful once more. "So - have a good investigation, and be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I will," Jennifer smiled shyly once more.

"Promise?"

"I promise," she smiled a little wider, and Duke nodded, swallowing the last of his orange juice.

"Gotta go - got a date with a gopher," he grinned, and he was off.

Jennifer finished her breakfast, and wrote down the information she'd gained from Shelley, before she set out. She hadn't realized that Officer Rafferty had family members affected by this legend, so she vowed to be as tactful as possible.

It took her a while to find the cemetery, but at last, she spotted the blue Haven PD squad car through the heavy underbrush, and she pulled to a stop alongside it.

A blonde-haired woman in a police uniform climbed out of the car.

"You Miss Mason?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jennifer replied, going closer.

Jennifer could see why there were so many wild stories about this place - it had a stone wall that surrounded it, closed with a large rusted wrought-iron gate, locked with a heavy padlock, and Officer Rafferty produced a key. The cemetery was obviously abandoned, wild and overgrown with thorn bushes and weeds. Jennifer could tell that no one had been here to care for it in years.

"I understand that your niece and nephew disappeared out here," Jennifer began gently.

"Damon was my step-nephew," Rafferty said. "But yeah -Damon was a big paranormal buff, and his dad got him one of those ghost detecting kits with all the gadgets," she went on, unlocking the gate and tugging it open. "They came out here a few days before Halloween last year; when they didn't come home for dinner, my brother called me. We came out, and we searched the cemetery and the surrounding woods, but we never found a trace of them." She exhaled, hard. "Becca was a good kid, so was Damon. They had no reason to run away, no trouble in school or friends."

She took her wallet out, and showed Jennifer a photograph of a pretty teen-aged girl with dark hair and eyes, not unlike Jennifer's, along with a boy who looked to be around twelve or thirteen.

"Is that when all the stories started?" Jennifer asked.

"No, no. The stories about this place go back a long time. Supposedly, coming out here causes your phones to die, paranormal researchers claim all their equipment either experiences battery drain or just fritzes out, and cars seem to stall out when you reach that old bridge up the road," she gestured.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think this is probably a cell phone dead zone," Rafferty said. "The rest - I don't know." She looked teary a moment. "I'd just like to know what happened to Becca and Damon. I've come to expect that we won't find them alive. It sounds awful, I know, but I'm a realist. And a cop," she smiled ruefully. "They've been gone for months. I've been a cop for almost ten years - you just know after a while, you know?"

"Yes," Jennifer replied, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you'll find the answers you're looking for someday."

"Thanks," Rafferty answered. "Well, look around, but don't be too long - I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Jennifer said. She prowled around the cemetery, reading the names on the tombstones of people long since gone from this world. She was about to head back toward the entrance when something gleaming caught her eye.

Curious, she bent down to it, and looked closer. It was all but buried in the dirt, tucked under a tombstone. Jennifer tugged on it, and it came loose from the earth. It was a locket of some kind, and Jennifer brushed the dirt from it, reading its inscription: BECCA. It was dented, as though it had been hit by something heavy and hard, and seemed to have what looked like paint flecks stuck to it that were the same color as the crypt it lay by.

Kneeling down next to the crypt, Jennifer couldn't be sure, but the way the morning sun fell across the crypt, it looked as though the pattern of the plaster on the end was different than the rest of it, as though it didn't quite match.

"Officer Rafferty!" she called. "I found something!"

Rafferty came closer, and clutched the locket in her hand.

"They were here," she exhaled, and got on her radio. "I need forensics out to Hookman's Cemetery," she called on her radio. There was no response. Rafferty tried again. "Hello. Officer needs assistance, are you receiving me?" Silence.

Jennifer felt a faint uneasiness settle over her. So far, the Hookman's legend was beginning to prove itself.

* * *

Luckily, as soon Jennifer and Rafferty left Hookman's Cemetery, the cruiser's radio began working. Jennifer said good-bye to Rafferty, and went her own separate way. Jennifer spent the rest of day sightseeing, and researching more about the Hookman legend. She found a little café for to have lunch. After she ate, she checked her e-mail and worked on her notes. She then looked into more horror legends across the states, wondering where she'll travel next: Wyoming, Rhone Island, Nebraska, Oregon, Hawaii . . . maybe when she gets to the west coast . . .

She then decided she needed a break and did some shopping. She promise the Teague brothers that she'd get them souvenirs to let them know she was okay. A boat tour proved to be tempting for her and she decided to board it. When the boat returned to the harbor some hours later, Jennifer realized that she'd lost track of the time, when she saw the sun setting. She headed back for the Bed & Breakfast to get some dinner at The Sandpiper.

She hoped she could contact Rafferty as she entered the building, then froze.

She didn't know where she was. It looked like the lobby; except now it was composed of endless hallways. There were no doors or windows. Only random paintings and lamps lined the walls. Jennifer turned around and saw the front door was gone.

' _Oh, no!'_ Jennifer thought. ' _It's just like the movies! A writer goes to a small town and loses their mind!'_

She then heard footsteps behind her.

Jennifer spun around, seeing Norman Jackson behind her.

"Oh, uh - hi," she said weakly.

"I wanted to apologize to you for staring at you earlier," he answered. "It's just you look so much like my late wife."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry if I've dredged up painful memories for you," Jennifer replied, glancing around them. "D-Do you notice anything strange about this place?"

"Strange, what do you mean?" he questioned, as though it were an everyday occurrence for doors and windows to magically disappear, as he drew nearer. Jennifer felt nervous, and she took a step back, Norman advancing.

"You look so much like Peggy," he murmured.

"That's nice," Jennifer stammered. She was suddenly really afraid, and she looked around, hoping for anything, anyone to appear, but it was only the seemingly endless corridors stretching out into infinity in front of them.

"So much like her," Norman uttered, his hand touching Jennifer's hair.

This seemed to galvanize Jennifer, and she backed away, walking rapidly, hearing a noise behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and then broke into a run when she realized he was chasing after her - with a fire ax clutched in his hands. He swung it at her head, just barely missing her skull, splintering the molding on the wall, shattering the wall sconce that lit the hallway.

Jennifer stumbled, but quickly regained her footing. She had to get away from him, she HAD to.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed, pelting down the corridor as fast as she could go. She darted off into one corridor, racing through the labyrinth of hallways, searching for a door, a window, ANYTHING, ANYONE as she ran.

She could hear Norman keeping pace behind her, calling out to her.

"Pe-e-gg-y," he sang in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. There's nowhere to hide."

Jennifer whimpered in terror, and turned the next corner ahead of her - and ran straight into Duke.

"Duke!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him, not noticing his shocked expression.

"Jennifer? What are you doing here?" Duke asked, surprised. Before she could speak, they heard approaching thumping footsteps. Duke gently pushed her away and stood protectively in front of her, as Norman rounded the corner, out of breath, the ax dangling menacingly in his hands.

"You get away from my wife, you son of a bitch," he growled at Duke.

"She's not your wife, Norman," Duke told him. "Put the ax down - I won't tell you again."

"Oh, what are you going to do if I don't'?" Norman taunted, getting ready to use the ax on Duke.

Duke walked closer to Norman and Jennifer could see Duke's form . . . changed. His eyes changed back to silver, as his teeth grew into fangs. Silver and smoky dark grey fur grew all his body as his face jutted out to form a feline muzzle, complete with whiskers. His ears grew longer until they resembled caracal's ears with black tuffs. Duke's clothes were torn apart as his body shifted into an anthropomorphic puma. His shoes were ripped to shreds as his feet shifted to a digitigrade stance. Black horns that looked like horns of a pronghorn antelope sprouted from Duke's forehead. A long muscular tail with a black tip grew from his spine.

Jennifer's mouth fell opened seeing this deadly, yet beautiful creature. Norman didn't seem fazed and charged at Duke.

Duke yet out a blood curling angry scream and ran at Norman, tackling him down the hall.

Jennifer was shocked out her revive when she heard . . . Duke . . . screaming in pain; she had to see if he was all right, and ran to the sound.

When she rounded a corner, she saw Duke, with a deep cut on his arm, clutching the ax in one (paw? hand? pand?) and had Norman by the throat with the other.

Jennifer saw a figure behind Norman emerge from the wall. It was a woman, Jennifer could see. But it didn't look like any woman she'd ever seen before. She was a deep blue color, with longish pointed ears on either side of blonde hair.

Jen looked closer, and with a shock, she realized the woman was Audrey!

Blue Elf Audrey raised her hand toward Norman.

"Those who perform atrocities shall be punished," she intoned. "Reveal yourself, Corrupted!"

Norman seemed to writhe and twist at her intonation, but he shook it off. Duke squeezed the ax from Norman's hand and bit down on his shoulder.

Another being emerged from the wall; this one appeared to be an over-sized bipedal dog, its long sharp fangs, gleaming. It looked as though it was wearing some sort of uniform, and Jennifer found the whole thing so surreal that she wondered if she were dreaming.

"Norman Alexander Jackson, you are hereby accused of the murders of Peggy Jackson, Alex Jackson, Rebecca Rand, Damon Grayson and the attempted murder of Jennifer Mason," the dog said in a growlier version of Nathan's voice. "How plead you?"

Norman hissed his response at them, struggling to get loose from the monster that had been Duke, but was unsuccessful, as Duke dug his claws deeper into Norman's skin.

"Hold him," Nathan-dog said, and Blue Elf Audrey came forward, with what looked like a crystal ball in her hand.

"To the next world, we sentence you," she intoned, and Norman screamed, writhing in Duke-monster's clutches, but he held tight.

There was a greenish light, and then something began to worm its way out of Norman's mouth. Jennifer watched with horrified eyes as it looked like a giant mutated snail with a humanish face. It hissed and snarled, but the light coming from Blue Elf Audrey's sphere seemed to have it in check; and with a loud shriek, the snail monster disappeared in a bright flash of light, and the crystal ball now glowed with a greenish light.

Norman sagged in Duke-monster's grasp, and Nathan-dog stepped forward, taking him by the arm.

"You are to face justice for your crimes," he told Norman, and the two of them disappeared into the wall.

Blue Elf Audrey glanced back toward Jennifer, who did the only rational thing she could do: she fainted.

* * *

A short time later, Jennifer stirred, finding herself on the sofa in the lobby, and she could hear voices arguing.

"I thought that you were supposed to check that everyone was accounted for so Audrey could perform her Sleeping Spell!" Nathan said, talking to Duke.

"I did - I didn't realize she was still gone!" Duke argued back. "And YOU said you were going to check to make sure before you cast your illusion!"

"Do I have to run around behind you to make sure you've done something?" Nathan shot back.

"Guys, enough," Audrey broke in. She saw Jennifer stirring, and she came towards the sofa.

Jennifer shrank back against the cushions, looking around her wildly. The B & B appeared to be back to normal. Everything seemed to be back in place. Where Norman had swung the ax at her in the hallway, there was no mark on the wood, and the wall sconce appeared to be restored to as good as new.

She looked up at the three of them. They all appeared normal people and Jennifer wondered if it HAD been a dream; until she noticed Duke's arm and the deep gash on it, healing way too fast.

"Hi," Audrey spoke, sitting down on the coffee table. "Are you okay?"

"No," Jennifer retorted. "What the hell are you people?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Duke said and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"We're not . . . completely human . . . anymore," Audrey clarified, as Nathan and Duke sat down in nearby chairs.

"You appear to be clever, we won't talk you down," Nathan said. "There are . . . tears in our reality. Certain entities escape into our world and latch onto humans who commit horrible acts, making them commit more horrifying deeds, deforming the person on the way. They are called The Corrupt."

"We seek out these criminals and stop them, removing The Corrupt from the person," Duke said.

Jennifer nodded back, understanding. "What happened to Norman? Is . . . ?" She then paused, realizing something. "Wait! Why are you telling me this? Are you going to erase my memory? I swear to never tell anyone about this! I'll never write about what happened! Even under fiction! Please don't—"

Jennifer stopped when she heard Duke laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face.

"W-What's so funny?" Jennifer asked, her brown eyes still wide and frightened.

Duke wiped his eyes, still snickering. Nathan gave him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"We are not the Men in Black," Duke reassured her, leaning forward, and put a hand on her arm. "We don't want to hurt you or erase your memory or anything like that."

"Oh," Jennifer said, relieved and smiled as them. "Thank you for trusting me with your secret; you're like superheroes!"

"Not exactly; we're sort of like -" Nathan began.

"Border patrol," Duke interrupted, and Nathan glared at him.

"Well, we ARE," Duke argued the point.

"Our job is to capture the entities that I told you about," Nathan spoke. "Border patrol," he grumbled at Duke.

"Do they always argue like that?" Jennifer asked Audrey, who smiled, getting up.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said loudly, both men looking after her as she went into the restaurant. After a few moments, Audrey returned with a cup of tea in her hands, and she placed in Jennifer's.

"I think you could use it," she smiled. "I guess is what they're - what we're - trying to tell you is that you have nothing to fear from us," she went on, a gentle hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

Jennifer sipped the tea. It was sweet and smelled of field flowers, it's comforting warmth spreading through her limbs, and she felt her eyes growing heavy. She finished the tea, and set down the cup yawning.

"Did you Mickey Finn me?" she asked, the yawn distorting her words.

"No, not really; just something to help you sleep. You had a big shock, and you need to rest," Audrey soothed.

"C'mon, Sleepyhead," Duke said, gathering her small frame in his strong arms. "I'll take you to your room."

"And then come right back," Nathan retorted.

This time it was Duke who gave the dirty look, but he carried Jennifer down to her room, gently placing her on the bed and taking her shoes off. He was about to leave, when he paused and turned around. He leaned over and gently stoked her hair as Jennifer sank into the depths of oblivion.

"Good night, little flower," he said softly, and shut the light off, closing the door.

* * *

The next morning, Jennifer woke with a start, looking around her. The events of the previous evening seemed like a crazy dream, and she wondered if it had been.

She showered and dressed quickly, pulling on her shoes, and ran into the lobby.

There she saw Audrey, Duke and Nathan talking with an older couple. They were all shaking hands, and Jennifer realized that they must be leaving.

"Good morning," the older woman greeted, when she saw Jennifer. "I'm Beatrice Halloran - this is my husband, Tom," she went on, the older man smiling. "We were just saying goodbye to these wonderful people who looked after our Bed & Breakfast while we went on our world cruise."

Tom looked around admiringly. "You guys and gal did a _wonderful_ job," he enthused. "The place looks incredible. Course, I could just be prejudiced, too," he teased Beatrice.

"It was our pleasure," Audrey was smiling.

"Well, if you need references, Bea and I will be more than happy to give you one," Tom said. "Goodbye again, and good luck."

"Thank you," the three smiled, gathering up assorted luggage before heading out to a vintage blue Chevy Bronco.

Duke slammed the trunk shut then heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Jennifer running up to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Duke responded.

"So . . . off to save the world?" Jennifer asked.

Duke found himself smiling. "Probably."

"I guess I'm not going to see you again?" she asked.

"You'll be better off if you didn't," Duke said and Jennifer nodded back, understanding.

"Thank you for saving my life . . . and you know, not erasing my memory," Jennifer said and Duke laughed.

"My pleasure," he replied. His eyes stayed on hers for a few moments, and Jennifer felt her skin warm under his gaze.

"Well, we ready to go?" Nathan called loudly, opening the passenger door for Audrey, who climbed in. He stopped a moment, stepping in between Duke and Jennifer, and extended his hand.

"Goodbye, Jennifer," he said. "And good luck with your book - when it comes out, we'll all buy one," he promised. "Duke - don't be standing around getting all attached," he warned in a friendly tone, but both Jennifer and Duke could see that it was more than a friendly jibe.

"I guess that's NATHAN'S way of being subtle," Duke called after him.

"Train's leaving with you or without you, Crocker," Nathan replied, slamming his door and starting the engine.

"I have to go," Duke said apologetically.

"I guess so," Jennifer replied. "It was nice to meet you - Duke."

"It was nice to meet you - Jennifer," he answered softly, and gently touched her check. "Take care of yourself, huh?"

"You too."

"Yeah," Duke smiled, and got into the back seat of the Bronco, just barely getting the door closed before Nathan squealed out. He watched out of the rear window until the Bronco was out of sight, and Jennifer let out a heavy sigh.

"She can't tag along, Duke," Nathan said, once he was facing forward again. Duke frowned at him.

"Hey, you never had a problem with me flirting with women before," Duke shot back.

"This time is different."

"Why is that?"

"You're acting different."

Duke rolled his eyes. "How about you keep your eyes on the road and try not to kill us? Once is enough for me; and let me make this clear: nothing is going on between us."

"Sure, Duke," Nathan said, slowing shaking his head.

Duke muttered something rude under his breath before he looked at Audrey. "So, where are we going next?"

Audrey checked her phone. "Ohio."

* * *

After Jennifer had breakfast, she checked out. When she done loading her car, her phone buzzed, and saw that it was Officer Rafferty.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer," Officer Rafferty said. She sounded as though she'd been crying.

"Is everything all right? What's the matter?" Jennifer asked.

"I just wanted to call you and tell you thank you for finding that locket," Rafferty began. There was a pause, and then: "We found them, Jennifer. We found them in the crypt next to where you found the locket. The killer broke it open and stashed their bodies wrapped in plastic inside it and then re-plastered and painted the outside to age the plaster to look old," she went on, drawing a ragged breath. "That's why we didn't find them when we searched the first time: Becca, Damon, and two other bodies, a woman and a kid. We think they're Peggy and Alex Jackson. They disappeared almost twenty years ago. We have an APB out on the husband; he was seen in this area not too long ago. We have a few questions we'd like to ask him."

"Too late for that," Jennifer remarked under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Rafferty asked. "I couldn't hear what you said."

"I'm sorry we were too late to find your niece," Jennifer replied.

"So am I, but at least we have closure now and we have you to thank for that," she finished. "I just wanted to let you know that."

"I appreciate it," Jennifer replied. "You and your family have my condolences."

"Thank you," Rafferty said once more, and the line went dead.

Jennifer looked at her phone for a few moments, and then tucked it back into her pocket. She then entered her car and exhaled deeply. She looked at her file folder next to her and smiled.

"I'll let chance decide where I go next," Jennifer said. She closed her eyes as she flipped through her papers. When she felt she had her hand on the right one, she pulled it out. Jennifer opened her eyes and looked at the paper.

Jennifer smiled: Ohio.


	2. The Devil's Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you have a chance, please review! Thank you!

Deputy Norris Pangborn waited outside Sehnsucht, a small curio shop which opened two weeks ago. Heading towards the shop, taking long strides, was a tall elderly gentleman, Lester Gaunt, the owner. He had a long face, white hair, short grey mustache, and cold blue eyes. The man wore a black business outfit and fedora. The man stopped when he saw Norris.

"Norris! Good to see you so bring and early! Let me guess: You want to purchase that baseball card I got last week!" Mr. Gaunt cheerfully greeted.

"Actually, I'm here about your recent hire: Ted Denter," Norris said.

"Oh, my! Has something happened to him?" Mr. Gaunt asked.

"His body was discovered 10 hours ago," Norris stated. "The M. E. has seen nothing like it: his torso ripped opened, all his vital organs missing, skull ripped apart, brain missing, and his face . . . looked like he was scared to death."

"How horrible!" Mr. Gaunt said. "Well, I do hope you catch the killer. I shall be consoling in my shop."

"Do you know that recently Mr. Denter acquired a large amount of firearms?" Norris asked, stopping Mr. Gaunt from opening the door. "About enough to man a small army? Most of those firearms are illegal here."

"I knew Ted had a criminal record when I hired him, but I thought he gave up that past," Mr. Gaunt said.

"We got his phone records; he spent a lot of time talking to you," Norris said. "Two days ago, someone saw Mr. Denter unloading a lot of crates for your store; however your inventory hasn't changed. Do you mind explaining that?"

Mr. Gaunt let out a loud sigh. "I think there's something I need to show you in my office. Please, follow me."

Mr. Gaunt unlocked the door and let Norris in.

A bright light emitted from the store.

Norris screamed.

Ch. 2: The Devil's Thrill

"Good to hear from you, Jennifer," Vince said, as he and Dave video chatted with her.

Jennifer sat cross-legged on the bed with her laptop in front of her, and she smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't call; my battery died," Jennifer said, quickly glancing at her charging phone.

"That's understandable; we're just glad you're safe," Dave said.

"So, how's goes your research?" Vince asked.

"It's been . . . interesting," Jennifer said.

"I bet you've met a lot of good people," Dave said.

". . . Yeah," Jennifer said and found herself smiling.

"Anyone who makes your heart skip a beat?" Vince asked with a mischievous wink.

"Vince!" Jennifer protested, smiling in spite of herself.

"Oh, shut up, Vince! What do you think she is? One of those cheap romantic novelists?" Dave shot back.

Jennifer laughed.

"I actually thought you could help me with something," Jennifer said, getting the brothers' attention. "Remember you told me about that Russian ex-spy—"

"We never said he was a spy!" Dave corrected.

"—Who now breeds dogs," Jennifer finished. "Could you send me pictures of his dogs?"

"Of course, but why?" Vince asked.

"Oh . . . I met someone . . . who owns a dog . . . and I've never seen that breed before, but it looked familiar, and I didn't have a chance to ask what breed it was," Jennifer said. "It looked like one from your photo albums, and I want to double check."

"Sure, that's easy," Vince said.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, smiling.

After they said their good-byes, Jennifer closed her laptop and decided to explore the town.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Audrey said, when she saw the loft the three of them had 'rented.'

Nathan sat down on one of the beds, testing it, while Duke walked onto the balcony.

"I guess when you work for supernatural forces, you don't need to worry about a budget," Nathan said, and smiled at Audrey.

"Plus the view is quite nice," Duke said, grinning and waving to a couple of young women walking by. They giggled when they saw him.

"We're here on business, Duke," Nathan reminded.

"We're _always_ here on business," Duke said, then something caught his eye. "Huh?"

"Now what is it?" Nathan asked.

"Come and see."

Nathan got up and joined Duke standing on the balcony. Duke then indicated what he saw, and Nathan sighed.

"I don't believe this . . ."

* * *

Jennifer noticed a lot of police cars surrounding a small store called Sehnsucht, and joined the rest of the people watching behind the police tape.

"Excuse me," she asked a group of women who looked like they came from _Desperate Housewives_. "What happened?"

"You must be new here," a woman with orange-red hair said. "It's terrible! Our deputy, Norris Pangborn, lost his marbles and attacked poor Mr. Gaunt!"

"Mr. Gaunt?"

"He owns that store, Sehnsucht," a tall woman with dark blonde hair said, indicating the older man talking to the paramedics. "Norris attacked him before he could even open his store with no reason! I do hope he's okay! I have my silverware to trade with him for that dress!"

"Good for you," a tan skinned woman said. "I'm still trying to make a deal for that diamond necklace!"

"I'll help you look for something."

"Um, what happened to Norris?" Jennifer asked. The women looked at her if she asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"No one could find him," a brunette woman said. "I just hope he runs into the woods and gets eaten by wolves."

The other women nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, look! He's okay! He's coming over here! Yoo-hoo! Mr. Gaunt!"

Seeing she would have better luck talking to a turtle, Jennifer turned around and walked back to the hotel. However, a hand pulled her away into an alley. Jennifer's eyes widened when she saw the badge on his shirt and the name written on it: Pangborn.

"Yes, yes, I was right," he said, looking her over. "You've seen them as well!"

"Who?" Jennifer found herself asking.

"Them!" he exclaimed. "The soldiers from the other side! They can't be beaten!"

Jennifer struggled to escape, but Norris held her tighter.

"No, don't leave; I must warn you! Only you could understand!" Norris said. "The Yellow King and the Crimson King shall lead their armies onto our land! They will conquer all! You can't reason with them because we all are insignificant!"

Another hand pulled her away from Norris, and Jennifer's eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Duke?!"

Duke didn't seem happy to see her. Rather, he looked faintly annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, then added in a whisper. "A-are you on an assignment?"

Duke pulled her away, roughly at first, then gentled his grip.

"Yes, we are," he told her. "I want you to go back to your hotel, pack and get out of this town. This place is _not_ safe."

"What do you mean?"

Norris had seemed to follow them. He saw Duke, and his eyes widened. He came toward him, and Duke stepped back, drawing Jennifer behind him.

"You're a warrior, aren't you?" he asked. "Only you're not like them, you're different. You are brave and strong," Norris babbled. "But The Yellow King and The Crimson King, their armies are stronger. They'll sweep over us like the tide and destroy all! You can't stop them!" he began to shout as two other deputies and two paramedics grappled with him and dragged him away.

"What's he on about?" Jennifer asked, borrowing a euphemism from Vince.

"I don't know. He's nuts," Duke replied, but Jennifer had a pretty good idea that Duke knew _exactly_ what the crazed deputy had been talking about.

There was a sudden commotion from the crowd of ladies, as they followed Mr. Gaunt, who was opening his shop.

"I do apologize for the delay, ladies," he greeted pleasantly. "Now, now, there's no need to crowd. There's plenty for you to peruse," he smiled, ushering them all inside. He glanced about, and he spied Jennifer and Duke.

Jennifer felt like her skin crawled when he gazed at her. It seemed as though his eyes were burning into her, and she felt an overwhelming compulsion to go into his store. She started to move forward, but Duke's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't," he said in a low voice.

The man shifted his gaze to Duke, and his expression hardened. Jennifer forced herself to look away from the man and glanced up at Duke, somehow not surprised to see that his eyes were silver.

The man turned sharply back, and began to address the women in the store as he closed the door firmly behind him.

Duke's eyes returned to normal and he tilted Jennifer's head up to face him.

"I want you to promise me that you will not go in there, not for _any_ reason," he urged. "I don't want you to talk to that guy; I don't even want you to look at him. He's not right, Jennifer. Something bad's happening around here, and I think the epicenter of it is that store."

"Please tell me what's going on," Jennifer begged, but Duke shook his head.

"Look - come by this address later today," he went on, pressing a paper into her hands. "Just - don't go around this place. Okay?"

"Okay," Jennifer exhaled, and then smiled slightly. "It is nice to see you again, Duke."

Duke smiled back. "It's nice to see you, too. Now how about I give you an escort back to your hotel?"

"All right," she answered, and linked her arm with his.

They rounded the corner, just in time to see Nathan emerge from Carter's Confectioneries with Audrey, who was eating a cupcake.

Nathan groaned at the sight of Duke and Jennifer.

"Oh, I don't believe this," he moaned. He then walked over to them. "What'd you do, text her and tell her where we were going?"

"No, I did _not_ ," Duke shot back. "It's just a really, really big coincidence. But something happened to Jennifer back there. Some deputy cornered her, said that he knew that she's seen The Corrupt."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Audrey said, concerned. "You want to tell us about it, Jennifer?"

"Duke just told you as much as I know," Jennifer protested.

"This deputy - they're saying that he just snapped, lost his mind," Nathan said, thinking something through. "Living beings, often when confronted with the sight of the Corrupt, can't grasp it and go mad."

"But not just regular Corrupt," Audrey interrupted. "They just appear as shadows or movement out of the corner of the eye, or something like that. Unless you're in the right state of being, you won't see them full-on. But an Overlord..." she trailed off.

"What's an Overlord?" Jennifer asked.

"Something even worse than what you saw at the B & B," Nathan told her. "Jennifer, I think maybe you should stay with us," he went on, frowning at the delight that crossed Duke's face. "To keep her safe," he stated. "Because if this Overlord knows that Jennifer can see them - she's a target."

Duke's smile faded as he realized that Nathan was right.

"So like it or not, you just became the fourth member of our little traveling party," Audrey told her.

* * *

Jennifer's move to the 'rented' loft went quite smoothly. While she was busy packing, Audrey decided to check out Sehnsucht, posing as a customer, to find out his scheme, knowing she'll be immune to The Corrupt's influence.

"Is that everything?" Nathan asked, once Jennifer walked in. "Good; you and Audrey are going to sleep in that room, while Duke and I are going to be over here."

Duke looked like he was going to pout, but he smiled when Jennifer asked him to help her unpack.

When she was finished settling in, Audrey returned, looking annoyed.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, concerned, as Audrey sat down in a chair, and everyone gathered around her.

"I couldn't get in," she said.

"What?"

"I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't move! He must have the store warded against us!"

"Is that what Overlords do?" Jennifer asked Duke in a soft tone.

Duke escorted her into another area, while Nathan talked to Audrey.

"To tell you the truth . . . none of us encountered an Overlord before," Duke said. "We do know that they do not need a human to latch on to; they can disguise themselves perfectly as humans. They can even influence human minds. What Nathan said is true: any human who sees an Overlord in their true form will go mad."

"Duke, come here," Nathan called out. "We need to rethink our plan."

"I'll be right back, okay?" Duke said and Jennifer nodded back in response.

Duke joined Nathan and Audrey in the other room. Jennifer was about to enter, but Nathan closed the door. Jennifer was _slightly_ insulted. There had to be something she could do to help. She looked at the front door. She knew what she had to do; it was incredibly stupid, but she knew it would be helpful.

* * *

As Jennifer entered Sehnsucht, she heard Mr. Gaunt talking to one of the women.

"Please, take a look, Mr. Gaunt," the woman with dark blonde hair said. "They're made of silver! The handles are made out of mother-of-pearl!"

The woman offered the silverware to Mr. Gaunt, who looked like she was giving him a rattlesnake.

"I'm sorry . . . I have a rare genetic condition," Mr. Gaunt said as he took out long heavy gloves. "I'm allergic to silver. One touch and I break out in hives!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know."

"Now, now, it's quite all right," Mr. Gaunt said, once he had the gloves on. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

Seeing Mr. Gaunt was busy, Jennifer looked around the store. She didn't see anything that looked _evil_ ; everything seemed quite benign.

"Now what do we have here? A stray kitten? No, it's new customer."

Jennifer turned around and was face-to-face with Mr. Gaunt.

"Uh . . . hi," she said. "I . . . was just looking around . . . I should be leaving . . ."

"Are you sure you want to?" Mr. Gaunt asked. "Are you sure there isn't anything you _need_?"

Jennifer swallowed nervously.

"Now, now, my dear, no need to be nervous," Mr. Gaunt smiled. "My name is Lester Gaunt," he continued, offering Jennifer a pale bony hand, and she shook it. "What's yours?"

"J-Jennifer. Jennifer Mason," she replied.

"Not THE Jennifer Mason who wrote that wonderful book about nursery rhymes!" Mr. Gaunt exclaimed and dramatically bowed to her. "My dear, this IS an honor to have you in my humble store."

"You read it?" Jennifer asked, smiling a little brighter.

"Read it? I have copies for sale," Mr. Gaunt said, gesturing to a bookshelf that showed he did indeed have a shelf full of Jennifer's book. "Everyone should own a copy of this book, it's marvelous," he smiled. "Do you - oh, I hate to intrude -"

"What?"

"Would you - would you be so kind as to sign a few copies here in the store? I would be beyond honored if you would," Mr. Gaunt said.

"Of course," Jennifer replied. Mr. Gaunt offered Jennifer an old-fashioned pen, the sort that required an inkwell to use, and he uncovered a cut-crystal inkwell, and set it alongside her hand.

"An instrument truly made for the discerning author," he said.

Jennifer had never seen anything so beautiful as this writing instrument. It was heavy, but it was balanced as though it had been made exclusively for her hand. It was made of wood and brass, inlaid with what looked to be either paua shell or abalone, and Mr. Gaunt placed his hand on hers, guiding the nib into the inkwell.

"Just lightly touch the page with it," he instructed. "See how it just flows from the pen. You can't get that with these modern ball points."

Jennifer wrote her name on the title page, and Mr. Gaunt produced another book for her to sign.

She wanted to leave; but Jennifer felt that she just couldn't go - that would be rude. And Mr. Gaunt had been so nice to her. But most of all, she didn't want to have to leave this pen behind. She loved it - she was itching to fill page after page of writing with it . . . it made her feel like she could write a million pages and every word of it would be sheer perfection.

"You like it, don't you?" Mr. Gaunt purred in her ear.

"It's the most amazing pen I've ever used," Jennifer said. "How much do you want for it?"

"Well, now," Mr. Gaunt replied. "That pen is not actually for sale. It's my own, you see."

Jennifer looked crestfallen, and reluctantly began to lay the pen down.

"However," Mr. Gaunt continued. "I would make a gift of it to you in exchange for something."

"What?" Jennifer asked, not even realizing that she was rapidly falling under his control.

"I would like for you to tell me about your three friends," Mr. Gaunt said.

"My friends?" she repeated.

"Yes, it's not too much to ask is it? No, it is," Mr. Gaunt said. "Tell me all about them. Let's start with the gentlemen who protected you from Pangborn."

"Him . . . his name is . . ."

Duke.

Duke, who saved her from Norman Jackson, who trusted her with his secret, who made her laugh, who wanted to spend time with her . . .

. . . who's probably freaking out right now seeing that she's missing.

"I have to go!" Jennifer yelled and ran to the door.

Mr. Gaunt suddenly appeared in front of Jennifer and grabbed her arm. Jennifer felt herself getting weak staring into his eyes.

"A stubborn one, aren't you? No matter, let's change tactics," Mr. Gaunt said, examining Jennifer. "Can't make you insane . . . humans will see a pattern . . . what to do with you? . . . Ah, I shall keep you with me, but not as you are . . . a kitten would be useful . . . yes. Over the years you will lose your human memories . . . you will beg me to remember . . . in exchange . . . you will give the information I need. It will take time, but time is what I have plenty of . . ."

He raised his hand. "Hold still, dear; I haven't done a transforming spell in a while . . ."

Gaunt was about to put his hand on Jennifer's head, when the shop began to quake, slightly at first, then the shaking became more violent.

"An earthquake!" the woman who'd come in with the silver squealed.

Gaunt was momentarily distracted, but it was enough for Jennifer to come out of her trance, and she struggled to break free.

Through the window, she could see Nathan, Audrey and Duke outside. While they could not enter the shop, Nathan could cause the people inside it to imagine there was an earthquake.

"Ladies, calm down, there's nothing to fear," Gaunt soothed, trying to maintain his hold on Jennifer, but a larger woman bumped into him, breaking his grip on Jennifer's wrist, and she managed to get out of the door, and into Duke's arms.

"Are you all right, Jennifer?" Audrey asked.

Gaunt appeared in the doorway of the shop, his face furious as he stared at the three.

"Give her back," he said. "Leave, and I will forget this little transgression."

"Not a chance," Duke snarled, his silvery eyes and sharpened teeth making his point.

Mr. Gaunt stepped outside the door, and closed it behind him.

"Clearly, you three have no idea who you're dealing with," he told them. "Perhaps I should show you."

Duke pressed Jennifer against him.

"Do not look. No matter what, do not look," he said in her ear, and Jennifer covered her eyes.

"An Overlord," Jennifer heard Audrey say.

"Yes," Gaunt hissed at them. "He sent babes in the woods to fight against someone who's been around since the turn of the FIRST millennium. I'm feeling generous today-it has been a long time since I found one such as your pet-give her back, and I will let you leave this town alive."

"The word of a liar," Audrey spoke.

Gaunt's exterior slipped, giving the three a momentary glimpse of what lay beneath it.

It was only a glimpse, since a woman looked out, forcing Mr. Gaunt to resume his human form.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Gaunt?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll be with you shortly," he said, smiling. The woman nodded and went back inside. Mr. Gaunt glared at them, but then he sinisterly smiled. "I shall enjoy seeing your confusion when we next meet . . . yes; you still have no idea why I am here! This should be quite amusing; I haven't had a good workout in a long time!"

With that, Mr. Gaunt went back into the store and to his concerned looking customers.

"I'm sorry to be nosey, Mr. Gaunt, but what was that about?" a woman with orange-red hair asked as the people outside left.

"Well . . . no, I don't want to worry you, Mrs. Jerzyck," Mr. Gaunt said.

"Oh, please do tell us!" his customers pleaded.

"Yes, I should inform you for your own safety," Mr. Gaunt said and his customers gathered around him. "They are a part of a racketeering organization. They want to use my store as a front to launder their money."

"Really? They don't look like that type," the dark blonde woman, Mrs. Prentiss, said.

"That one guy did look a little shifty," the larger woman, Mrs. Dolores, commented and the others agreed.

"Yes, now I'm afraid they might go after you next," Mr. Gaunt said. "What have I done? I've put my own loyal customers in danger! I must make it up to you! Ah! I think I know a way to protect yourselves! Follow me!"

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Nathan exclaimed when they returned to the loft. He then glared at Duke. "I thought you had enough sense to warn her!"

"He did warn me!" Jennifer said, before Duke had a chance to speak. "He warned me _before_ Audrey found out that she couldn't enter the store! I thought I could help! What did want me to instead? Interview the deputy that went insane?"

"Gaunt's dangerous, extremely so. He makes Norman look well-adjusted," Nathan told Jennifer, his tone irate.

"Well maybe if you'd have _told_ me that in the first place, instead of leaving me out here," Jennifer snapped at him. "And what did he mean by 'a long time since he found one like me?'"

"Sit down, Jennifer," Audrey replied. As Jennifer sat down in a chair, Audrey made herself comfortable on the sofa, Nathan sat alongside her, and Duke perched on the arm of Jennifer's chair.

"You can see The Corrupt," Audrey began. "You saw the one we extracted from Norman, what it looked like."

"Yes," Jennifer answered. "It looked like a giant snail with a face."

"That one was just an underling," Audrey said. "The longer they're attached to their well, hosts, the bigger and nastier they get as they disfigured their hosts. You pose a potential danger to them, because you can see them."

"I never saw anything like that before," Jennifer said. "Why now?"

"It could have been the trauma of experiencing Norman trying to kill you," Nathan spoke. "Or being close to us; perhaps it triggered your ability to see them."

"What we're trying to say is that because you can see them, you're in danger. Mr. Gaunt wants you for a reason," Audrey said.

"He said he was going to turn me into a kitten right before you rescued me," Jennifer said. "That it would make me forget I'd been human. He wanted me to tell him about you all - but I wouldn't. He was trying to make me talk."

"Well, you're safe here," Audrey said in a reassuring tone. "He can't enter here - I've cast some pretty strong spells. No Corrupt or Overlord should be able to break through."

"But that doesn't mean that the people they control can't," Nathan muttered, glancing out the window at the small assemblage that seemed to be gathering on the lawn.

The rest joined Nathan and saw the now growing mob outside. Duke ran his hand through his hair and swore.

"Come out here!" Mrs. Jerzyck yelled. "We don't want your kind in our town! "

"You have no place threatening a defenseless old man!" Mrs. Dolores exclaimed.

"Since the police don't believe us, we're going to take action!" a man said pulled out a gun.

A police car pulled up, and two officers stepped out.

"Please, vacate this area," a female office politely asked. "This is not necessary."

"You know what? I think they paid her off!" another said man said, and the mob agreed.

"Look, you're—" the male officer started.

"Why should we listen to you? You slept with my wife!" the gun-wielding man said.

Audrey could see that this was going to get out of hand, very quickly, so she put her hand up.

"You will forget the events of this morning," she called out, transforming herself rapidly. She needed this spell to be not only be strong and work, but _fast_.

Jennifer saw the people outside pause languidly, as though they were sleepwalking.

"You will forget that you saw us," Audrey went on. "You will forget what Lester Gaunt told you." She put her hands down.

"Well, hello, Betty," one woman said to another. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I think we were out for a walk," Betty replied, glancing at the others.

"Well, folks, you can't just stand around," the officer said. "Aaron, what are you doing with that gun?"

"I-I don't know," the gun wielding man said.

"Well, put it away. Somebody might get hurt," the male officer said.

"Yes, sir," Aaron answered, and walked back to his truck.

Jennifer sagged against the window frame with relief. "That was close."

"Too close," Nathan agreed. "He's just going to counter your counter, Audrey. We have to find a solution to this, fast."

He gazed at Jennifer. "Moreover, we need to find a way to keep her safe. Staying here 24-7 is ideal, but cruel, and won't get us any closer to solving our mission."

Duke seemed to be thinking something over. "Audrey - didn't you say you found a spell that could link us, somehow?"

"Empathic conjoining," Audrey said, warming to the idea. "But Jennifer has to be willing to do it."

"What is empathic conjoining?" Jen asked.

"One of us - Duke, for example - would link with you mentally."

"You mean he could read my mind?" Jennifer blurted. _That_ could prove to be somewhat embarrassing.

"Not so much as be able to read your mind as be able to feel your thoughts. He would know if you were in danger. Should you be captured -"

"And we will do our best to make sure that doesn't happen," Nathan reassured her.

"But if you are, you can still cry out to him for help," Audrey finished. "Would you be willing to try? It could be me or Nathan also, if you're not comfortable linking with Duke."

"No, I . . . I would. That is, if Duke's willing to link with _me_ ," Jennifer said.

"Of course," Duke smiled, taking her hand in his. "I want to keep you as safe as I can."

"Okay, then," Audrey exhaled. "Duke, sit down directly opposite Jennifer. Jennifer, you just keep your eyes on Duke's, and I'll do the rest," she smiled.

"Will it hurt?" Jennifer asked.

"Shouldn't," Audrey replied. "Now, both of you, take a deep breath, and exhale. Let out all that tension," she instructed and transformed.

"In through your nose, and out through your mouth," Duke murmured. He put his hands palm up on his thighs, and he drew Jennifer's hands on top of his, their palms resting together lightly. "Just breathe," he told her.

Jennifer could feel her body relaxing, and gazed steadily back at him, the warm chestnut brown of his eyes.

The world seemed to fade away, and it was only she and Duke facing one another.

"What you feel, he feels," she heard Audrey say from what sounded like a long distance away. "If you call, he will hear you, no matter the distance. No other spell or incantation can sever the bond you now share, joined by chains more delicate than a spider's thread; and yet stronger than even Death itself." She put her hands down, returning to her normal self.

Jennifer blinked, taking a deep breath, and was surprised to see that it was now nearly dark outside. She stirred, feeling the stiffness in her muscles, and realized that she and Duke must have been sitting there for hours, yet it had only felt like a few moments.

"You okay?" Duke asked.

"You tell me," Jennifer smiled.

"You're okay," Duke grinned. "Hungry, though." He stretched. "I could do with a bite myself." He looked to Nathan and Audrey. "Think we should risk going out to eat?"

"No," Nathan said, and then gave a rare small smile. "We'll let the pizza guy do that."

* * *

Take-out pizza for dinner was a good idea, and everyone enjoyed the meal.

"We need to find out Gaunt's plan," Audrey soon said.

"We could confirm him tonight," Nathan suggested

"Um, how do you defeat an Overlord?" Jennifer asked after she finished her piece of pizza. The other three looked at each other.

"When an Overlord comes to our world, they need to sacrifice one of their strengths to be . . . stabilized in our reality," Nathan explained. "However that weakness could be anything."

"We could shoot him and that would be it, or his weakness could be ketchup," Duke said, causing Jennifer to softly laugh.

"But in the end, we still need to remove him from our reality," Audrey explained. "Does that make sense?"

Jennifer nodded. "One more question: How long does empathic conjoining last?"

"As long as you both want," Audrey replied. "Now, what happened exactly when you went into the shop?"

"Well, let's see," Jennifer said, thinking it over. "He, Mr. Gaunt, was talking to a customer about something she had for trade, and I was just looking around. I remember he said something about he was allergic to what she had."

"What was it?" Nathan asked, interested.

"It was a silverware set," Jennifer answered. "He said that he was allergic to it, made him break out in hives."

The trio looked at one another.

"That could be his weakness," Audrey said. "What else?"

"He came up to me, introduced himself, asked me my name. He said he'd read my book," she went on. "He had a whole shelf full of copies of it. Asked me if I would sign some copies," she went on, fondly remembering that wonderful pen. "He had this pen that he loaned me, it was beautiful."

"He was playing to your vanity," Nathan told her. "He was attempting to take control over you."

"It was working too," Jennifer admitted, embarrassed, looking down. Duke lifted her chin to face him.

"Don't be ashamed. That's what they do; that's how they gain control over their victims. Now what else happened?"

"He wanted to know all about you," Jennifer answered, looking at them all. "A-and when I wouldn't, that's when he said he was going to transform me into a kitten. He was just about to - but you came to my rescue, Nathan," she finished, with a smile for the stern figure. "Thank you - thank you all. I'd be eating Fancy Feast in a cage right now if it weren't for you."

"Well, you're welcome," Nathan half-smiled. "But hold off on thanking us too much. We're not out of the woods yet."

* * *

Later that night, as Margrove went to bed for the evening, a dim light burned in the back of Sensucht.

Mr. Gaunt was entertaining a young man in the back of the store, and he carefully uncovered the object on his desk, seeing the young man's eyes fill with delight.

"You got it," he breathed.

"Indeed," Mr. Gaunt smiled.

"Is it real?"

"My dear Joseph," Mr. Gaunt chided gently. "I only sell the most quality of objects in my store. I have papers and provenance to prove its authenticity," he went on, picking it up, and handing it to the young man.

"A real Stradivarius," Joseph said softly, barely able to believe he held one of the world's most rare - and valuable instruments. He'd longed for one all his life; and when Gaunt had told him he had one for sale at a reasonable price, he was sure it must be a fraud, or that the old man had lost his marbles. But as he caressed the delicate neck, the strings glinting at him as though begging for him to play, he knew the time had come for the painful truth to come to light.

"How much are you asking?" Joseph asked.

Mr. Gaunt smiled.

"For you, Joseph, a song," he said. "I want you to play a song for me. A song about a dark-haired girl with deep brown eyes and a shy smile," he went on. "Play as softly as a lullaby, but draw her to you with your song."

Joseph lifted the violin and placed it under his chin - and began to play.

* * *

A few blocks away, the loft was quiet as Audrey, Duke and Nathan talked about their pasts over whiskies as they sat on the back patio.

Inside, Jennifer lay sleeping, but stirred. She was dreaming of hearing someone play music - soft and wild, and she felt herself being drawn to it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and quietly opened her door, moving silently downstairs.

"Did you hear something?" Duke asked. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard music, faint and distant.

Nathan listened a moment. "No."

"I'm just going to check on Jennifer," Duke said, and went inside, immediately dashing back out onto the balcony.

"She's gone!" he cried, and transformed himself. He crouched down, and launched himself into the air. When he landed, he ran through the sleeping streets on all four paws.

He saw Jennifer, walking down the street as though she were in a dream. She was almost to Gaunt's shop, and Duke could see him waiting outside for her, smiling.

He stood up, still running, and snatched her, as Gaunt screamed his rage at him.

Jennifer struggled in his arms. "Let me down, I have to go!" she cried.

_'No, you don't,'_ Duke reassured her telepathically. _'Stay with me, Jennifer. Stay with me.'_

He heard a sound behind them, almost like leathery wings.

Duke glanced behind him, seeing Corrupts flying swiftly towards him. If they overtook him, he might drop Jennifer, so he ran faster. He soon caught sight of Nathan and Audrey standing in front of the loft, already transformed themselves.

The Corrupt shrieked as they also descended, Audrey stretching her arms over her head.

"Begone!" she called, her voice sounding as though it were amplified a thousand-fold.

Two of The Corrupt shrieked their agonies as they were pulverized by the sound spell she cast, and Nathan grabbed hold of the third, breaking its neck before tossing it to the ground, where it disintegrated.

They hurried back inside the house before any other Corrupt could attack, where Audrey examined Jennifer, whom Duke had stretched out on the kitchen table.

"Noo...I have to go," Jennifer mumbled. She was sweaty, and felt feverish. Duke put a worried pand on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and he was horrified to see they were cloudy, like milk in a glass of water.

"He's got her partially spellbound," Audrey said. "We have to break this - soon, or she'll be lost forever."

"Lost, how do you mean lost?" Duke asked, then shook his head. "Forget I asked; what do you mean, she's partially spellbound?"

"You only returned with Jennifer's physical form," Audrey said, her face worried, checking Jennifer's cloudy eyes. "But he's pulling her soul out of her. We have to bring her soul back, Duke."

Duke gently held her hand and spoke her name, but she didn't respond. He realized that humans couldn't understand him when he's in his other form, so he began to change back.

"Wait," Audrey said. "Remember our powers are stronger in these forms. The empathic conjoining could be more powerful now. Try using it to connect to her."

Duke shifted back to his other form and reached out to Jennifer.

' _Jennifer, come back,'_ he telepathically called out.

' _No . . .'_ was her response. _'Have to . . . have to . . . go . . .'_

' _Why?'_

' _He has something I need . . . I need it . . .'_

' _No, it isn't real . . .'_ Duke answered as he sat down next to her and moved her hand over his arm. _'I'm real! Feel me, Jennifer! I'm real! You want . . . you need . . . something real! Come back!'_

Duke moved Jennifer's hand over his chest, his neck, his face, to the tips of his ears.

' _Come back,'_ he pleaded. _'Stay here . . .'_

_Jennifer headed to the sound of the enchanting violin, hearing a voice chanting: "Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht." She then heard a new sound. It was deep, rumbling, natural, ancient, and also humming like._

_Jennifer turned around. The new music was comforting and pleasing to listen to; it made her feel safe, calm, and happy. Forgetting the luring sound of the violin, she ran home._

Jennifer blinked opened her eyes as they returned to their natural color. She saw her hand was stroking Duke's fur.

"Duke?" she asked, somewhat confused and tired.

Duke looked at her and immediately changed back to his human form and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I . . . think so; I just have a few questions," Jennifer said. "What does 'Sehnsucht' mean? Were you purring, and why are you naked?"

Nathan glared at Duke, who shrugged, as he and Audrey changed back.

"Scuse me for a moment, Jennifer," he said. " _Some_ people are uncomfortable with being _au naturel_."

"Sensucht means a longing for something unattainable," Audrey told her, as Duke ducked out into the other room for a few moments. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm better; now I feel like I don't ever want to go near that place again," Jennifer muttered, Nathan and Audrey helping her to sit up and get down off the table. She looked back to Duke, who was returning now clad in sweatpants and a tank top.

"And you didn't answer my question," she smiled.

"My clothes do reform when I change back, unless I'm not . . . fully concentrating," Duke said. "I need to get some of those pants like Bruce Banner wears when he Hulks out," he joked, and Jennifer smiled.

"Whatever," Nathan grumbled. "And whatever we're going to do about Gaunt, we need to do it, preferably tonight or tomorrow," he went on. "He's able to get other humans to affect her now. That attempt to get you tonight was almost successful. The next time, it might be entirely so."

"He's doing this just because she can see The Corrupt?" Duke asked. "Don't you think even for them they're being way too dramatic?"

"We need to find out why exactly they want her so bad," Audrey said. "There has to be more to it than just because she can see them."

"Ask Howard," Duke put in suddenly. "He did say we could summon him if we need him."

"I don't know if he'd put in an appearance with her here," Audrey answered. "I could put you to sleep, just for a little while," she told Jennifer.

Jennifer opened her mouth to protest, but Duke shook his head.

"No. She deserves to know," he defended. "If it were you, wouldn't you want to know why these things were after you?"

Nathan and Audrey both nodded agreement, and Audrey changed once more.

"Wait," Nathan said.

He didn't quite know why; but his cop's instinct was telling him that something wasn't quite right when it came to their mysterious guide, benefactor, boss, whatever he was. He hadn't shared his concerns with Duke or Audrey yet, so until he knew more, he decided to keep his misgivings to himself for the time being.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Why don't we ask Pangborn?" Nathan pondered aloud.

"That guy? He's off the deep end," Duke retorted.

"No, no, hear me out," Nathan urged. "Pangborn flipped out because Gaunt showed himself to him in his natural form. But from what you guys have said, Gaunt also told him their big master plan. Maybe he knows why they want Jennifer so bad."

"They have him under lock and key at Bywater House, it's the local loony bin," Duke said. "How do you propose we get in there, and _I'm_ not posing as his new roommate."

"We bring him here," Audrey said, and conjured up a sphere. She murmured a few words, and a few seconds later, Norris Pangborn appeared in the kitchen.

He looked around him wildly, and then at the bluish woman in front of him.

"You're another warrior," he said. He started to reach out to her, but found he seemed to be surrounded by an invisible barrier. Norris stared at Audrey in awe. "You're gorgeous."

Nathan frowned, trying to hide his jealously which made Duke grin and Jennifer softly chuckle.

"Tell me about Gaunt," Audrey began.

"His name's not really Gaunt," Norris answered, rubbing his arms nervously.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know. I don't think anybody knows. He's the Overlord of - I don't know the word we'd use for it: Despair. Damnation. Ennui, I don't know," he rambled on. "All I _do_ know is that when they come, they'll wipe us off the face of the world like a plague."

"Do you know how they will come?"

"He showed me: A-a great army. They're waiting at the gates now, but they-they can't get through them. They need the key to open the gates. They can only get through one or two at a time right now, to find their hosts, but once they have the key-" he broke off, running his hands over his hair for the fifteenth time. "They'll come flooding through, and nothing will be able to stop them. I-I tried to tell them, but no one believes me," he finished, tears leaking from his eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

The trio nodded.

"Yes, I believe you, Norris," Audrey said tenderly.

"Where is this key?" Nathan asked. "Do you know?"

Norris pointed at Jennifer.

"There," he said.

"Me?" Jennifer squeaked out, her eyes wide.

"Can't use a key that's always running away from you," Norris said and laughed at his own joke. "A living key, it annoys them, but they don't care. Gaunt wants her; it would put them ahead of schedule, plus it's simpler." He then stared at Jennifer. "That's what you are, that's your true purpose: just a simple tool to make things easier. That's all you are in their mighty eyes, even _they_ perceive you the same way: a means to an end . . . a simple key, something that needs to be carried along . . . or will see? I'm not sure . . ."

"Wait . . . a schedule?" Nathan questioned.

Jennifer's vision blurred with hot tears and ran from the room. Duke felt queasy as he experienced Jennifer's anguish and discomfort and ran after her

Nathan quickly glanced between Duke and Norris before he looked at Audrey.

"Just return him," Nathan said, trying to hide his frustration.

* * *

Duke found Jennifer sitting on her bed, sniffling. He walked inside and sat next to her. He gently touched her shoulder, making her turn around to face him.

"Is he telling the truth . . .?" Jennifer asked as she started to softly cry. "Did you know _that_? Is that why you're protecting me? So I can be useful to you?"

"NO, Jennifer," Duke said gently, wiping a tear away. "That's not how we see you at all."

"Maybe you or Audrey don't," she sniffled. "You've been wonderful to me. And Audrey's really nice, but Nathan-" she trailed off. "He doesn't want me here. He thinks I'm a nuisance."

Nathan, poised to knock outside Jennifer's door, paused, listening.

"I think Nathan thinks we're BOTH a nuisance," Duke told her. "He likes Audrey well enough, but he doesn't care much for me; probably because I don't let him push me around." He smiled ruefully. "Guess that's the leftover hippie in me - still fighting back against The Establishment, man," he droned in his best Cali-hippy voice, and Jennifer smiled. He smiled back at her, gazing at her affectionately.

"But, no. You're not a nuisance," he finished softly.

Jennifer leaned against him. He was so solid and strong, and she felt so safe here with him, like nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was by her side. She couldn't read his thoughts exactly, but she could sense that Duke felt the same way too. But she also felt . . . a deep sadness that she couldn't explain.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"I'm not sad," Duke protested, but Jennifer shook her head.

"Yes, you are," she told him. "Why?"

For answer, Duke leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"You wouldn't understand," he said.

"Try me. After the last two days, I could believe almost anything."

There was a long silence, and then Duke spoke.

"I like you, Jennifer, a lot. But . . . there can't be anything between us. We're too . . . different," Duke said, his eyes saddening. "I can't give you any sort of a life. I don't even have one myself." He paused, thinking. "I'm not a living being, Jennifer."

"Duke, you are alive," Jennifer said. She put her hand against his chest, feeling the solid thump of his heart within it. "You have a heartbeat, you breathe, and you care and feel for the people around you. You ARE alive - it's just...a different kind of being alive."

"A monster," he said, barely audible.

"Wrong again," Jennifer murmured, touching his face. "I think you're beautiful in your true form. So are Nathan and Audrey-you are all exquisitely unique," she finished. "You . . . you're my Sensucht, Duke."

For answer, Duke closed her in his arms, and they kissed, fervent and passionate.

Nathan, still outside, heard the growing silence and knocked.

"Who is it?" Jennifer said, breaking away from Duke, who shifted further over on the bed.

"Nathan. May I come in?"

"Sure," Jennifer said.

Nathan entered the room, followed by Audrey.

"So . . . do we have a plan yet?" Duke asked.

"I believe it's best if we take him down tonight," Nathan said.

"I should stay here," Jennifer said.

"This may sound counterintuitive, but she should come along," Audrey said. "If Gaunt sees Jennifer isn't with us, he'll try to grab her. Even with the empathic conjoining, he'll use that to split us up."

The others had to agree.

"Stay with me," Duke said to Jennifer. "I'll make sure he'll never lay a finger on you."

* * *

They waited across the street in Nathan's car for Gaunt to close his store. They noticed him carrying a suitcase. Jennifer saw the others look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"There's something in that suitcase, something he shouldn't have," Nathan said. "Hold on."

Nathan shifted to his true form and sniffed. He then returned to his human form, looking a little shocked.

"Souls; he has souls in there," Nathan said.

"Whose souls?" Jennifer asked, her eyes wide.

"I think they're the souls of the people he traded things for," Nathan whispered. "I think that's how they feed The Corrupt.

"We have to release them," Audrey spoke.

"How?" Jennifer spoke, but at that point, Duke had gotten out of the Bronco, and was walking down the street towards Gaunt.

"What is he doing?" Nathan hissed.

"Excuse me - Mr. Gaunt?" Duke called out.

Gaunt stopped, and then turned around to face him. He looked at a loss for a moment; and then recalled who he was, and grinned at him, his mouth stretched wide in a rictus far beyond any normal human's smile. His teeth were long and yellow, and many more than a man should have, gleaming in sharp points.

"Ah - Miss Mason's protector," Gaunt said with glee. "Have you brought her along with you?"

"No," Duke fibbed. "I thought that we might discuss things between us."

"And what precisely would we have to talk about?" Mr. Gaunt questioned.

Nathan and Audrey could see movement in the shadows, stealthily stealing towards Duke and Gaunt.

"Smart, Duke. Real smart," Nathan murmured admiringly. Because Duke was going toward Gaunt out in the open, he was drawing out The Corrupt that had been lying in wait. Had they all approached the shop together, they would have faced certain destruction.

Nathan counted ten along the rooftops, and six concealed along the street and alleyways.

"How many of them can you take out?" he asked Audrey.

"I can deal with all of them on the rooftops," she replied, already beginning her change. "Can you and Duke handle the ones on the ground?"

"I know I can. Duke needs to protect Jennifer."

"I'm going to cast a protection bubble around the Bronco," Audrey replied. "She'll be safe enough. Stay here," she told Jennifer. "Do. Not. Get. Out. For _any_ reason."

"All right," Jennifer said solemnly. "I promise."

"You know, you are brave, I will give you that," Gaunt informed Duke. "But love's made you foolish."

"Foolish how?" Duke asked politely.

"You shouldn't have come alone."

"Who says I came alone?" Duke replied.

"Ah, so you left the little one at home, all alone then," Gaunt smiled.

"Why do you want her? Is one more soul that important to you?" Duke questioned.

"It's not so much her soul that I want, although that would be a fine thing to dine on. It's the ones who start out so pure that are so delicious," Gaunt went on conversationally, noting the monsters slowly closing in on Duke. They'd make short work of this upstart soon enough. "No - I need her for other reasons. You can hand her over now and die swiftly."

"Not going to happen."

"Or, if you force my hand, I shall make you suffer in ways you cannot BEGIN to imagine!" he snarled. "TAKE HIM!"

Duke immediately transformed as the lesser Corrupt descended onto him.

Seeing he was distracted with Duke, Nathan transformed and went after Gaunt, knowing his illusions wouldn't work on the Overlord. But just before he reached the Overlord, wings, resembling those of a fly ripped out of Gaunt's back and he flew out of the way. Audrey's spells were effectively removing the Corrupt that were trying to take her and Duke down, until Gaunt swooped down and grabbed her up with his new appendages, long hairy legs that had sprouted from his chest and torso, like the legs of a flying insect.

"Yes, I was right, this is a good workout," Gaunt said, pleased. "Perhaps I should take my time with you."

Loud barking caught Gaunt's attention and he turned to see Nathan running at him on all four paws. Just as Nathan was about to reach him, Gaunt grabbed him by his human hands and lifted him above his head.

"Now stay," Gaunt said, and threw Nathan across the street.

Jennifer felt useless as she was the others battle; Duke seemed to be losing against The Corrupt. She wished she could fight; there had to be something she could do. She then noticed something in Sehnsucht's window display and got an idea . . . but it meant she had to leave the Bronco . . . she noticed Nathan left the keys inside, and decided to modified her idea.

Everyone, both the trio and Gaunt and his minions, had to pause when they heard a car revved up, and saw Jennifer driving the Bronco into Sehnsucht, smashing the window display. Gaunt released Audrey and headed for Jennifer. Even though he was badly injured, Duke charged at Gaunt, tackling him to the ground, however, soon, Gaunt had the upper hand . . . or hands, and he was the one choking Duke.

"Thank you for an enjoyable fight," Gaunt said. "But now you will have to die."

This when Gaunt screamed, in horrific pain, making him release Duke, and Duke saw why. Jennifer stabbed him the back with a silver fork. Gaunt's skin bubbled as steam erupted from the wound, like Jennifer poured acid on him. Gaunt turned around and grabbed Jennifer.

"What have you done?" he exclaimed, as he tighten his grip. "You . . . key . . ."

"The silver!" Audrey cried out. She gestured at it, strewn around the ground, every piece launching itself into the air, and directed it to fly straight at Gaunt, turning him into a giant pincushion.

Gaunt screamed and flailed, releasing Jennifer. Duke grabbed her and shielded Jennifer with his body so she wouldn't see Gaunt as he transformed into his true self, shrieking his rage at being defeated by so lesser of a being such as Jennifer.

_'He's done for,'_ Duke told Jen telepathically. Jennifer looked up at him and saw a feline smile spreading across his face. _'We were supposed to save you, not you save us.'_

"We will... go back to our original schedule . . . still... win," Gaunt was raving weakly. He seemed to be shrinking in size, shriveling down till he was little more than the size of a Chihuahua.

The Corrupt were dropping like flies, their energies gone as Gaunt could no longer sustain them, falling to earth and crumbling into dust.

Nathan moved forward, towering over him, and Gaunt hissed at him.

"You have to answer for your crimes," Nathan said, and Audrey drew out a sphere. In a flash, the thing that had been Lester Gaunt was gone, now imprisoned in the globe, and Nathan picked it up.

"Is it all over with?" Jennifer asked Audrey, as Duke let her go and he shifted back to his human self, his clothes rematerializing over him; it was like watching his clothes being ripped apart in reverse.

"For the time being, yes, I believe so," Audrey sighed with relief. "Thank you, Jennifer," she smiled. "You saved us tonight."

Nathan returned to his normal self. He walked over to Sensucht, looking at his beloved Bronco.

"My poor baby," he lamented.

"I can fix it back as good as new, Nathan," Audrey grinned.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what, Nate?" Duke asked, his arm around Jennifer's shoulder.

"It won't be the same," Nathan grumbled. "I'LL know she was damaged."

"It _was_ for a good cause," Duke pointed out.

"I know," Nathan exhaled, and gazed at Jennifer. "You really came through for us, Jennifer," he said sincerely. "Thank you."

Audrey went over to the suitcase Gaunt had been carrying, and she shot the bolts back, opening the lid.

The four stood and watched as small glowing orbs of light rose from within the suitcase, lighting the night skies like fireflies as they drifted through the air, each seeking its owner, returning home to the people who had lost them.

"Beautiful," Jennifer said, watching the last soul flew off. She then noticed the three were still badly injured. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We just need a good night sleep, and we'll be fine," Audrey said with a reassuring smile as she changed back.

"I don't know if I can sleep after this," Jennifer said and exhaled. "Do you still have some of that tea you gave me at the Bed & Breakfast?"

"Of course," Audrey said, and started repairing the Bronco so they had a ride back.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan was busy packing, while Jennifer was showing Duke something on her laptop. Audrey had disappeared before the others had woken up, but they weren't worried. Nathan was about to check to see if they were assigned a new mission, when Audrey returned, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, concerned, walking over to Audrey.

"I went over to Bywater House to see if I can reverse the damage Gaunt did to Norris's mind," Audrey said. "Nothing I did . . . worked."

Nathan pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Hey," Nathan said, looking in her eyes. "We did good; the people Gaunt affected are back to normal. _You_ did good."

Audrey smiled. "Thanks, Nathan."

They then hear Duke and Jennifer laughing.

"You are right! That does look like Nathan!" Duke said.

Curious, Nathan and Audrey entered the room. Jennifer and Duke were sitting on her bed, with her laptop in front of her. She moved the laptop so Nathan and Audrey could see the dog pictures on the screen.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"My editors, Vince and Dave, has a friend who breeds dogs and I thought . . . they looked familiar," Jennifer said. "They're Caucasian Ovcharkas."

"You look exactly like them!" Duke said with a wide grin on his face.

"I do . . ." Okay, they were right.

"I think they look impressive; I like them," Audrey said, smiling at Nathan. Jennifer smiled and looked at the screen again.

"Hey, if you scratch behind Nathan's ears, does his tail appear and wags?" Jennifer asked as she checked her e-mail. "Oh, Duke, I don't think you answered my question if you were purring . . ."

Jennifer looked up; the others were gone. She tried to feel Duke through their empathic conjoining, but felt nothing.

"Never mind," she said, sad, and began packing.

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Duke found themselves standing in a hallway. Their luggage and the sphere that held the Overlord were with them.

"What . . ." Audrey began

"Jennifer! I can't feel her!" Duke exclaimed.

"There is a reason for that," a new voice said as a man walked up to them and picked up the sphere.

"What's going on, Howard?" Nathan asked as Howard examined the sphere.

"The director wishes to speak with you," Howard said and led them to an expensive looking office. The landscape outside the windows looked like something from a surrealist painter's dream.

The man behind the desk spun around in his chair to face them. Howard handed him the sphere.

"Hey, great work guys on your first Overlord!" the man said, and began tossing the sphere up and down, like a child playing with a ball. "There's just one thing I want to go over with you; a tiny, _tiny_ criticism."

"Yes?" Nathan asked.

"This woman who you've been hanging around with . . . a Jennifer Mason?" the man said, pretending he was looking over a file as he placed down the sphere. "This is another mission she was involved in."

"It's just a coincidence" Audrey said and the man shrugged.

"Still . . . don't you think . . . perhaps she's learning too much for her own good?" the man said.

"What do you suggest they do, William?" Howard asked.

"I think it would best if they kill her," William said, then burst out laughing. "Look at their faces! Oh, I wish I had a camera! That was perfect! They thought I was serious! They thought I was serious!" His expression then went cold. "Really, if she shows up again, ditch her."


	3. The Wailing Woman

_"C'mon, James, we need to be getting on home," Audrey smiled as she tucked her six-month-old son into his car seat. Once he was securely fastened in, she climbed into the driver's seat, and backed slowly out of her parking space._

_She wasn't accustomed to driving her husband's Audi, but her Nissan was in the shop with fender damage, so she was being extra careful with his shiny new toy._

_She failed to notice the other car that had backed out behind her was still following her as she waited for the traffic light to change. It turned green, and she headed out into the intersection._

_The car made a tinny binging sound, and the dash indicated that it was low on gas._

_Knowing how Owen felt about keeping enough gas in the vehicles 'in case something happened', she signaled she was turning in at a gas station, and parked along the outside edge of the pumps._

_She had just begun pumping the gas when she felt strong arms close around her, a large hand muffling her screams as she was dragged away from the Audi. She saw a man in a mask pull the gas nozzle out of the car, and climb in behind the wheel._

_"Not my baby!" she tried to scream to no avail as the man sped away with the car and baby James._

_She fought back against her attacker, but a sharp blow to her head knocked her unconscious._

_A short time later, Audrey regained consciousness. She found she was tied up and gagged, and rolled into a tarpaulin. She could also feel her feet were tied to something heavy, and she struggled to escape, but the ropes that held her were expertly tied._

_She could feel she was on a boat, its small engine puttering to a stop, and she felt someone stand up in the boat._

'He's going to drown me _,' she thought frantically. She struggled with him as he pulled her roughly up, and then rolled her over the side of the boat._

_Audrey floated, struggling to keep her head above water, crying, screaming for help as the man wrestled with the anchor that she was tied to, and tossed it overboard._

_The anchor pulled her down into the murky depths of the black water, the lights above her head fading into the darkness. Her air was almost gone, and she tried desperately to free herself, knowing that she was about to die. Her struggles became weaker, and finally, no longer able to hold on, she gasped for air, filling her lungs with water._

_Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She thought of her husband, and then of their son, his bright blue eyes, his little chubby-cheeked smile, and then the darkness closed in._

Ch.3: The Wailing Woman

For a place infamous for corruption and shadily dealings, Washington D. C. was quite nice. Jennifer decided to go for a walk, hoping to clear her head. Her encounter and the strange departure with the three beings still had her shaken up, and she found her thoughts returning time and again to her dark-eyed caretaker and gardener who had saved her life. She knew it wasn't likely that their paths would cross again. Even though she was still hurt that they abandoned her, she remained faithful to her promise she wouldn't write about them.

_'But I don't see any reason why I couldn't keep a personal journal,'_ Jennifer reflected. She'd purchased a little leather-bound book, and had jotted down her adventures inside; promising herself that this was one story Vince or Dave would never read.

She found a little outdoor café, The Bluebird Cafe, where she ordered a chicken salad sandwich for lunch, and took her laptop and the free newspaper from the hotel with her.

She began researching about the Wailing Woman along the Potomac on one of the ghost sighting websites she frequented before her food arrived. She then read the newspaper as she ate and almost choked when she read a headline and quickly scanned the article.

_BODY FOUND IN THE POTOMAC...The body of what forensic experts believe to be the remains of Audrey Prudence Parker, wife of lobbyist Owen Parker was found two days ago. Mrs. Parker went missing on April 6, 1985, along with her infant son, James Allan Parker._

Jennifer quickly swallowed the chicken that was in her throat. _Audrey was dead?!_

There was a picture also along with the article, and Jennifer had no doubt in her mind that it _was_ indeed the same Audrey Parker that she'd met.

"How can she be dead? I've _talked_ to her," Jennifer said aloud to no one. She quickly pulled up the D.C. phone book, and scanned through the Parkers. He was unlisted, but Jennifer knew she had one other resource that was bound to know: Vince and Dave.

"Hi, Dave," she answered breezily when he picked up.

"Hey, what's knittin', kitten?" he asked, making her wince involuntarily. She had a momentary flash of Gaunt about to transform her into a cat, but said nothing.

"Actually, I was wondering if you've ever heard of a Washington lobbyist named Owen Parker," she said.

"I have indeed," Dave replied. "Owen Parker's one of the biggest children's rights activists in Washington. His son went missing thirty years ago when his wife disappeared. The police have always suspected foul play. But not on Owen's part," Dave added hastily. "He and his wife were crazy about each other. The Feds think she was the victim of an illegal adoption ring who snatched the boy and killed her. But that's just rumor, never been any evidence found."

"Well, that's part of the reason I called," Jennifer said. "They think they may have found his wife - at the bottom of the Potomac River."

"Oh, dear," Dave answered sadly. "Well, I can look through my files; see if I can find a number for his office. But be gentle, okay, kiddo?"

"I will. I promise," Jennifer replied, and hung up.

* * *

Only four blocks away, a blue Bronco pulled up to a townhome. It was beautifully restored, and the trio gathered their bags, and went inside to their new digs.

Duke wandered over to the window, gazing out at the magnificent view it afforded; but it was wasted on him. He'd been in a funk ever since William's directive that they were to avoid further contact with Jennifer.

"This place stinks of The Corrupt," he grumbled as his eyes flashed silver.

"Well, we are in Washington D.C., Duke," Nathan replied, trying to lighten his mood, but Duke wasn't having it. Seeing Duke preferred to brood, he shrugged it off, and turned his attention to Audrey.

"How are _you_ doing?" he asked. "I know it must be rough to be 'back home' again."

"It hasn't changed all that much," Audrey replied. "Part of the perks of living in a historical town, I suppose."

"I suppose," Nathan smiled kindly, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

He knew they should keep things professional; but lately, he was finding it harder and harder to when it came to their pretty blonde 'coworker'. There was just something about her that appealed to him, more than any other woman had when he was alive. There'd been Jess, and Jordan, but while the relationships had been good, he'd never really wanted to be serious. Until now. But he didn't even know how Audrey felt about him, so for now, he'd keep his distance - and their relationship - professional.

"I see you three arrived safely," Howard spoke, coming down from upstairs.

"Yes, great, we had a wonderful drive," Duke said flatly. "Why are we here?"

* * *

Using the information Dave told her, Jennifer found Owen Parker's office easily enough, and she went inside.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist inquired politely.

"Yes, I was wondering if I might be able to speak with Mr. Parker," Jennifer began.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Parker's really not seeing anyone today," the receptionist said apologetically. "He's-" she broke off as a gray-haired man emerged from the door.

It shocked Jennifer to see that Audrey had been married to an older man; but she realized that if Audrey had 'died' in 1985, he wouldn't have been older then. He'd have been around Audrey's age. It seemed odd that the woman she knew was actually in her late fifties, but only looked 30 at the most.

"Mr. Parker?" she asked.

"I'm Owen Parker, yes," the man replied. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not giving a statement to the press right now," Owen answered. She could see time had not lessened his grief in the loss of his wife and son. "Perhaps in a few days, so if you'd be so good as to make an appointment with Grace, we can talk then." He went back into his office.

"I'm not with the press," Jennifer called after him, but the door closed, and she found herself alone with Grace the receptionist once more.

"Would you like to make an appointment?" she asked.

"No. I'll come again another time. Tell him . . . tell him I'm sorry for his loss."

"I will, thank you," Grace answered, and Jennifer showed herself out.

* * *

Jennifer walked along the coast of the Potomac River, hoping she could gather for information about the Wailing Woman. She looked out at the water.

' _Maybe it was stupid going to Owen,'_ Jennifer thought as she watched a flock of water birds fly over the river. _'What was I going to say? "Good news! Your wife's not dead; she just changed into a blue elf! Also, I have more good news! She moved on!" Yeah, right . . .'_

She stopped when she saw a tall figure with warm dark brown eyes throwing pebbles into the water and stared. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be.

But it was.

"Duke?" she asked.

Duke turned his head, and delight crossed his face at seeing her again, and then clouded.

Jennifer walked up to him. "Where did you all go?"

"We were called to see the boss. The big boss," Duke replied.

"Oh . . . How did that go?"

"It went," Duke replied. He seemed uncomfortable, somehow. "Well - it was good seeing you again, Jennifer," he spoke, and turned to walk away.

Jennifer attempted to reach out to him mentally, but he didn't respond.

She tried to stop them, but the tears she'd been holding back came anyway. She didn't want anyone to see her crying; especially Duke, so she turned around and walked further down the river.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed.

Jennifer paused to wipe her eyes, and felt someone bump her from behind.

"Hey, lady," the man said. "You got any money?"

"I-I think I might have a few dollars-" Jennifer began, but the man snatched at her purse.

"Gimme ALL of it!" he yelled, he and his friend grabbing hold of Jennifer and pulling her beneath the bridge.

Jennifer tried to scream, but her cries were muffled by the filthy rag one man had stuffed into her mouth, and rough hands tore at her purse, her clothes. She battled back, getting punched in the face for her trouble.

She managed to scratch one man, his angry yell prompting him to reach for a rock, ready to crush her skull when a gray-silver blur snatched him out from beneath the bridge, his screams suddenly fading away followed by a loud splash.

The other man went to take off, but he too soon found himself airborne, landing atop his buddy splashing around in the middle of the Potomac.

Jennifer was barely conscious, but was aware of being lifted. She struggled with whoever was holding her, but they held on tighter.

"It's okay - I got you," she heard Duke say, and the world faded away.

* * *

"Jennifer? Jennifer," Jen heard Audrey's voice calling from what sounded very far away. "Jennifer, can you hear me?"

"Mm," Jennifer moaned. God, her head hurt, and her face felt like she'd been punched by a sledgehammer. She opened her eyes, well, eye, seeing Audrey.

"Shh," Audrey soothed. "You've got a concussion, not to mention a whale of a shiner. I can fix it, but I need you to lie still and rest."

"Where's Duke?" Jen mumbled.

"He's talking to Nathan. He'll be in soon. But for now, rest," Audrey murmured, passing her hands over Jennifer's eyes, and she closed them.

* * *

In the other room, Nathan was lecturing Duke.

"What part of 'don't make contact with her' wasn't clear?" Nathan was saying.

"What was I supposed to do, let those guys kill her?" Duke argued back.

"You're _sure_ you're not contacting her?"

"I don't even have her phone number, Nathan! So, no, I'm not texting her or talking to her," Duke said, running a hand over his hair. "A-and whatever Howard or William or whoever did, it severed my connection to her."

"How does she keep ending up where we are?" Nathan said. "I don't understand that."

"Maybe we're supposed to protect her," Duke told him.

"William said not to have contact with her."

Duke muttered something under his breath, and Nathan heard something about 'trust.'

"What did you say?" he demanded.

Duke turned and faced him, his eyes defiant.

"I don't know if I trust William," he repeated. "Him or Howard."

Seeing Nathan's expression, he looked curiously at him.

"Now why do I get the feeling that I'm not the only one who thinks that?" he asked softly.

"For some time . . . I had some misgivings about Howard," Nathan said. "I didn't want to say anything until I had more evidence."

"Really?"

"I know it sounds silly . . . but my cop's instincts tell me that something's not right with Howard," Nathan said.

"Or I'm rubbing off on you," Duke said, smiling. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I rather die . . . again . . . than act like you," Nathan said and looked at Audrey, who was finishing her healing on Jennifer. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We start by not acting rude," Duke said and Nathan looked at him. "I don't care what William says; Jennifer has been nice to us, and we don't need to act like jerks because he says so."

Nathan nodded. "And then?"

"Then, we go from there," Duke said, and went to see Jennifer. Nathan followed him.

* * *

"I also made sure there's no internal damage from the concussion . . . so, how is it?" Audrey asked, as Jennifer checked herself in a small mirror.

"It's . . . great! Thank you!" Jennifer said, placing the mirror down.

Audrey smiled as Duke and Nathan entered the room; Jennifer sat up straighter when she saw Duke.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she responded and smiled. "Thanks for saving my life . . . again."

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Duke said, smiling back, making Jennifer laugh.

"So . . . um, how goes your book?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," Jennifer said. "I got 27 stories now; right now I'm researching the Wailing Woman."

"The Wailing Woman?"

"Supposedly, there's a woman who wanders down by The Potomac River, wailing because she lost her child in a drowning accident," Jennifer replied. She glanced at Audrey. "There have even been rumors that the Wailing Woman is a woman who mysteriously disappeared in 1985."

Nathan and Duke stared at Audrey.

"Me?" Audrey asked, surprised. "Why would people think that?"

"I guess you haven't seen the papers then," Jennifer said cautiously. She got up and found the newspaper on a nearby table. She unfolded to the article and handed it to Audrey.

Audrey read it through, Duke and Nathan crowding in behind her.

"They found your body," Nathan said. "But your baby wasn't there."

"Thank God for that," Audrey sighed, blinking back tears. "But he never went home to Owen. So my son is out there somewhere with some family who adopted him; they probably didn't know he was stolen."

"I'm sorry, Audrey," Jennifer said sincerely. She hesitated, and then decided to tell her. "I saw your –husband - today."

"You saw Owen?" she asked. "How is he?"

"He seems okay," Jennifer answered, seeing the stricken look on Nathan's face. "He's a lobbyist for children's rights now. I got a glimpse into his office; he still has a picture of you and your son on his desk."

She hated to tell Audrey there was also another photograph on the desk, of Owen Parker with a red-haired woman and two young women she presumed to be his daughters.

But Audrey seemed to sense it, and she smiled sadly.

"He remarried, didn't he?" she questioned. "He has a family again."

Jennifer nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Audrey said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm happy he hasn't spent thirty years grieving for me. He deserved a life."

"Audrey, you okay?" Nathan asked tenderly.

"I will be," she answered, swallowing hard. "But I'd just like to be by myself for a while, if it's all right with you."

"Sure," Duke answered sympathetically. "You take as long as you need."

Nathan, Duke and Jennifer each gave her a hug, and then ushered themselves out of the room.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Jennifer said. "I didn't know she was dead."

"She's not the only one," Nathan muttered, but Jennifer heard him and her eyes grew wide.

"You're _all_ dead?!" she exclaimed.

"What did you think we were?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer blushed a little; she didn't want to share _all_ her theories with them right now. Duke gave Nathan a look and he took in a deep breath.

"As Duke said, we're still not fully sure of what we are. Each of us died at the hands of another person. We were given a choice; we could go on to our eternal rest, or we could help keep these things from doing to others what was done to us. We each chose to stay and fight," Nathan said, Duke nodding agreement. "And we were given the abilities that you saw us using to capture The Corrupt."

"Our true forms - that's how we are now," Duke put in. "This," he gestured to himself, "is how we looked when we were alive. We don't exactly blend with the populace in our other state of being."

"You were murdered?" Jennifer asked Duke, her eyes sad.

He nodded. "I was; by my own brother."

Jennifer sat down in the nearest chair, hard. This was a lot to take in, more than meeting them for the first time. The men saw her expression.

"Are you going to be all right?" Duke asked, coming up to her.

"I . . . think so," Jennifer said and sighed. "Just part of me . . . wanted to join you on your missions; become a real member of the team . . . I didn't know you need to _die_ . . ."

"It's not a hazing ritual you want to go through," Duke said and Jennifer laughed, feeling more relaxed.

"Jennifer," Nathan asked. "Why did you see Owen? What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I don't know," Jennifer said softly. "I guess . . . I just didn't want to believe that Audrey was really dead. I thought maybe if I told him she was—okay, I don't know!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't want to see you," Nathan replied, relieved at the potential catastrophic disaster that could have happened if she'd told Owen Parker anything. "We are forbidden to have any sort of contact with the people who knew us from - before," he went on.

"Before you died, you mean," Jennifer said.

"Yes, from before we died."

"Were you married?" she asked Nathan. "What were you before?"

"Before - I was a detective on the Philly PD," Nathan answered. "I was killed in the line of duty capturing a child serial killer, back in 1999. And no, I wasn't married. I used to joke I was married to my partner - just had to share him with his wife."

"I was in the process of getting divorced," Duke put in. "And my before was I owned a vineyard with my older brother, back in 2012. He wanted to sell out to a real estate developer; I didn't. And when I wouldn't change my mind, he tainted my wineglass with a tetrodoxin poison derived from blowfish."

Jennifer gasped, putting her hand on Duke's arm. She knew about the poison; it was a sodium channel blocker, which meant that Duke would have been fully paralyzed, unable to move or even breathe, and lain there and slowly suffocated - fully conscious the entire time.

"I didn't know that, Duke," Nathan muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's not something I like to dwell on," Duke grumbled, patting Jen's hand. "Doesn't matter anymore now, does it? Not like we can die a second time," he brightened.

The door clicked behind them, and Audrey emerged. Her eyes were still red, but she smiled a little.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Our befores," Duke replied.

"What happened to you, Audrey?" Jennifer questioned gently, and then caught herself. "I'm sorry - you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right. I need to face it eventually," Audrey replied. She drew a shaky breath, and composed herself.

"I had picked up my son from the sitters," she began. "I stopped for gas on the way home; and I was attacked by two men. One drove off with my son still in the car, and the other knocked me unconscious. When I came to, I was tied and gagged. The man tied me to an anchor and threw me over the side of a small boat into the river, and I drowned."

"No wonder you guys chose to stay and fight," Jennifer replied, and the three nodded. She then checked her watch. "Oh, I should be going. I'm meeting an old friend of my editors; he's a retired professor of folklore. I'm going to meet him at his studio."

"Studio?" Duke asked as she got up and gathered her things.

"He now paints," Jennifer said and looked at the three. "Thank you for . . . everything . . . again."

Duke escorted her out and they parted ways. She did not realize he was watching her walk away and sighed.

* * *

Jennifer was welcomed inside the studio by Professor Eric Steel, an older man with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. She surprised to hear he was around the Teague brothers' ages; he looked 20 years younger than them!

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Miss. Mason . . . would it be okay if I call you Jennifer?" Professor Steel asked as he escorted her around the studio. Jennifer thought he sounded a little British or Scottish, but she couldn't decide which one.

"Oh, yes, that will be fine," Jennifer said as she looked around the studio, marveling at the collection of books and photos he had. She recognized younger versions of the Teague brothers along with Professor Steel in some of the photographs.

"Have a seat. Please excuse the mess; Muses have been visiting me daily," Professor Steel said, offering her a place to sit where painting of mythical creatures and monsters covered the floor. Jennifer laughed and sat down. She liked Professor Steel already; he was charming, like Vince and Dave, but less . . . prying.

"There we go . . . so, writing 100 horror legends across the United States . . . very interesting!" Professor Steel said once he sat down. "You wanted to know more about one of D. C.'s local legends?"

"Yes, the Wailing Woman," Jennifer said.

"One of my favorites!" Professor Steel said, making Jennifer chuckle. "Not about the poor woman, mind you, but there are stories how she exacts vengeance on those who desecrate her river!"

"Really?" Jennifer asked, very intrigued.

"Oh, yes! In one tale—" Professor Steel immediately stood up. "I knew it! I knew I forgot something! So sorry, my dear; Vince and Dave asked me to give you one of my books, and I left it in the other side of the studio. Please forgive this old fool and wait patiently while I retrieve it."

Jennifer smiled and nodded, and Professor Steel left to get the book. She looked at his paintings while she waited. She had to admit, he was a talented artist. The details were amazing and the colors he chose made the paintings even more captivating.

She stood up and walked closer to four that caught her eye. The first one was a painting of Audrey in her true form, dressed like an elven warrior. The second painting had Nathan in his other form; he was lying on the grass, standing guard, but he looked calm. Curled up next to him, sleeping, was a young girl wearing a white dress and a bow in her hair. Duke, in his real form, was in the third one. He was on four paws, jogging on the beach; his silver eyes were looking up at the stars. The last painting had Nathan and Audrey in their true forms. Audrey was sitting on a wooden bench, patting Nathan on top of his head, while he rested his head in his lap.

"Here we go! What . . . oh, there you are . . ." Professor Steel said when he returned with the book and saw Jennifer admiring his paintings. He walked up next to her. "Would you like to buy one?"

"Oh! Um . . . sorry! I don't think I have enough room in my apartment for any of them," Jennifer said.

"Ah, too bad; I thought I had a potential buyer," Professor Steel said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"You mean . . . no one wants to buy these paintings?" Jennifer asked, astounded.

"I'm afraid not," Professor Steel said.

"They're beautiful!" Jennifer said. Professor Steel smiled.

"Why, thank you, my dear . . . well, and I must admit it's my flaw . . . I give lousy names for my paintings," Professor Steel said. "Like that one I call _Blue Elven Maiden_ . . . kind of unoriginal, don't you think? That one I call _Guardian of the Innocence_ . . . okay, that one is not that bad. Now I call this painting _Protector of the Environment_ . . . a mouthful . . . the last one I call _The Lovers at Peace_ . . . very . . . plain."

"Professor Steel, if I had the money, I would buy all four of them," Jennifer said, making him smile.

"Actually, I'm working on the next one in the series," Professor Steel said. "Would you like to take a peek?"

"I would love to! Thank you!" Jennifer said and followed Professor Steel on the other side of the room. Lying on the easel was the start of a painting of Duke, in his true form, standing upright; a woman was hugging him, resting her head against his body. The woman was not painted, and her face was not even drawn in yet. Jennifer blinked; her face could fit perfectly in there!

"Still haven't thought of a title for this one . . . probably a silly one . . . I need to work on her face, but the inspiration hasn't come to me," Professor Steel said, then studied Jennifer. "Maybe you . . . never mind . . . it wouldn't work . . . ah, before I forget, here is your book."

Jennifer smiled, and accepted the book.

"Thank you," she said, thumbing through it. "Now, you were going to tell me about how the Wailing Woman takes vengeance on those who desecrate her river?"

"Oh, yes. There was a businessman, around the turn of that last century who owned a factory, and treated his workers most horribly," Professor Steel began. "He also used to have the workers dump all the foul by-products of their work into the river. The workers warned him repeatedly that the Wailing Woman would take revenge on him, poisoning her river," he went on. "And then, one night, after all the workers had gone and he was alone in his office, counting his money, they guards say he received a visitor, a very beautiful, very pale woman. After a while, the guards reported hearing sounds of the woman weeping. The man was something of a cad, and the guards thought it was just business as usual for the businessman."

"They didn't go to see about the lady?" Jennifer asked.

"There were no rights for women then, my dear," Professor Steel replied. "They never saw her leave, and in the morning on their rounds, they found him the next day, drowned in the waste pool in his own factory room. It was said that the expression on his face was that of a man who had literally been frightened to death."

He thought something over. "There have been other instances; another factory owner was dumping waste into the water, and he was accidentally blown up when his home exploded; and then there is the case of Thomas Beardsley."

"Who's Thomas Beardsley?"

"Tom Beardsley was questioned about the disappearance of Owen Parker's wife, Audrey. It was said that his car was spotted near the gas station where she was last seen. Beardsley also owned a small watercraft whose anchor went missing around the time she disappeared."

"What happened to him?"

"It was about six months ago; he started talking about seeing a tall, pale woman outside his boat in the harbor at night. Said she was very beautiful, but she didn't have eyes, just black empty holes where they should be," Professor Steel said, and chuckled at himself. "I feel as though I should douse the lights and light candles to tell my spooky tales by."

"No, it's very informative," Jennifer protested, glancing at the painting of Duke and the woman again. "Please go on."

"Well, Beardsley started getting more and more erratic. Said he could hear the woman outside his boat at night, crying, wailing. When you start hearing her crying, you're as good as done for, according to legend," Steel said. "He claimed that every night, she got closer and closer to his boat. He said that she was beautiful from a distance, but the closer she got, the more he could see she was dead, her face rotted, with those black staring holes for eyes, and he was scared, deathly scared. He would beg people to stay the night with him, even tried to get himself put away, but they wouldn't take him. Then one day, they found him floating alongside his boat - with that same scared to death look on his face that every other victim of the Wailing Woman has had."

Jennifer shivered involuntarily, and Professor Steel smiled.

"So if you're going to investigate, make sure you don't throw any litter into her river," he warned, smiling.

"Do you think flowers would be all right?" Jennifer questioned. "You heard they found Mrs. Parker's body in the river - tied down with an anchor."

"I think flowers would be a lovely gesture," Professor Steel smiled. "I think both the Wailing Woman and Mrs. Parker would like that."

"Well, I won't take up any more of your time, Professor," Jennifer said, standing up and taking one last glance at the painting. "Thank you for the book; and I will be sure to send you a copy of mine when it's published."

"I'd like that. Good day to you, Miss. Mason," Professor Steel smiled. "I think you'll find that little book most instructive."

"Good luck with your paintings," Jennifer said. Professor Steel thanked her and she left.

She was going to return to the hotel when she stopped at a florist and bought a bouquet of a variety of flowers; she hoped Audrey's favorite flower was mixed in there.

She walked along the Potomac River with the flowers and the book Professor Steel gave her; she wanted to read it afterwards. The area where Audrey's body was found was already sealed off by the FBI, so Jennifer walked downstream. When she felt she found the right place, she let go the flowers and watched them float away.

"Nice throw," a familiar voice said, Jennifer turned to see the trio walking up to her.

"I was the best in my school at Poohsticks," Jennifer said smiling.

"Poohsticks?" Nathan asked.

"It's a game," Jennifer replied.

"Anyway, thanks for the flowers," Audrey said, smiling at her.

"How did you know they were for you?" Jennifer asked.

"Because you told me you saw Owen," Audrey answered. "Can you tell me more about him?"

"Gray-haired," Jennifer said.

"He only had one or two the last time I saw him," Audrey remembered.

Nathan suddenly looked puzzled.

"What's that you have?" he asked, indicating Jennifer's book.

"It's a book that Professor Steel gave me," Jennifer said. "And you should see his paintings, they're-"

"Where did _he_ get that book then, I wonder," Nathan replied.

"What's the matter with it?" Duke asked.

"You don't smell that?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm not the one with the canine nose," Duke retorted, and sniffed the air. "But now you mention it, there is something...different."

"May I see it?" Nathan asked.

"Why? You don't think it's one from Mr. Gaunt's shop, do you?" Jennifer said nervously.

"No, it doesn't smell of The Corrupt, it's...different. Almost familiar," Nathan told her, taking the book in his hands. "I've smelled this scent before; but I can't remember where or when. It's not bad, though, that much I do know." He returned the book to Jennifer.

She thumbed through it. "Well, Professor Steel was very nice," she stated. "I don't think he would-" she stopped.

"He would what, Jen?" Duke smiled.

Jennifer didn't answer; she stood still, looking at the glowing letters that had appeared on the page in the middle of the book.

"Look," she showed them.

The trio looked puzzled.

"I don't see anything - just something about a ghost story in Rhode Island," Duke said.

"No, no, the letters on the page! You don't _see_ that?" she asked. "They're glowing!"

"Jennifer, we only see the printed words on the page," Audrey told her. "What do the letters say?"

"I don't know, it's some kind of language I can't understand," Jennifer said. "Alkur...tyranvra…"

"Vens Althair Zora," Audrey finished. "It's a spell, Jennifer! Is there any more?"

"Nothing that I can see right now," Jennifer said. "How come only I can see it?"

"Moreover, who is this guy giving out magic glowing books?" Nathan asked. "I think maybe it's time we met your professor friend."

"Well . . . okay . . ." Jennifer said, and got out her phone. She then got an idea. "Professor Steel was asking me if I could buy one of his paintings; I could say I met up with some of my friends and they're interested in purchasing some paintings."

The others agreed and waited as Jennifer talked on her phone.

"Professor Steel is out; he'll be back after noon. He said we can stop by then," Jennifer said and she put away her phone. "So . . . what do we do until then?"

"I know a great place for lunch," Duke said, and offered his hand to Jennifer. "How about it?"

Jennifer smiled and took Duke's hand.

* * *

After lunch, Jennifer knocked on the front door of the studio; the others waited behind her. Professor Steel opened the door.

"Jennifer! Good to see you again! Ah, these must be your friends!" Professor Steel said and studied the three. "Sorry, have we met before? . . . No, no, that's not it . . . perhaps in a previous life. Anyway, come in! Come in!"

The four of them walked into the studio, and Nathan's eye was immediately drawn to the paintings.

_'It's almost as though he's seen us before in our natural forms,'_ he thought. He caught Duke's eye, and could see the same thing was going through his mind as he studied the one of the cat on the beach. But it was the painting of Audrey that really caught Nathan's attention.

"How much for this one?" he heard himself asking.

"You have an eye for true beauty," Professor Steel smiled, and Nathan ducked his head, blushing under Audrey's gaze. "Of all my painting children, I think she is one of my favorite; a delicate beauty, but not one who can be pushed around. For her . . . five hundred."

"She kind of sounds like someone I know," Duke commented, glancing at Audrey, who looked at him with a smile, but said nothing.

_'How can he know what I look like in my true form?'_ she pondered as she examined the paintings. _'It's almost as though we had all posed for him!'_

"And we also wanted to ask you about this book that you gave Jennifer," Nathan put in, taking out his wallet. One of the perks of being a supernatural creature was that they were never broke, and he counted out five hundred-dollar bills.

"Oh, that? I've had it for a long time. I picked it up somewhere in Colorado years and years ago," Professor Steel shrugged. "Vincent told me about Miss Mason's latest book, that she was researching it, and I remembered that I had that book. I told him to let her know when she came here to come and see me, and I would give it to her."

Duke had wandered over to the other side of the studio, and he stood gazing at the unfinished portrait of himself in his true form embracing a woman. He determined that he would come back later. Professor Steel seemed nice enough; he certainly wasn't Corrupt-controlled, as far as he could tell. But there was also something about him that wasn't quite kosher, as his dad used to say.

They ended up purchasing all four paintings, with the promise that when Duke's painting was finished, they'd take it as well. Professor Steel said he would send it to Herald Publishing Inc.: the Teague brothers publishing business; since they traveled so much that three of them didn't currently have a home address. After a few more questions, they said their goodbyes, and they headed back to the townhouse, paintings in tow.

"I just don't understand how he can know how we look," Audrey said.

"Maybe he smokes really good weed," Duke grinned.

"Oh, you can smell _that_ ," Nathan remarked.

"A Chihuahua with a head cold could've smelled that," Duke shot back, and Audrey laughed.

Once back at the townhouse, Jennifer and Audrey settled down to take a glance through her mysterious book. Jennifer turned to the page where she had seen the words, and gasped.

"There's more now," she said.

Audrey peered intently at the page, and transformed herself, still unable to see the inscription glowing on the page.

"I still can't see it," she replied. "What does it say now?"

"The same as before - but there are some more words now also," Jennifer answered and read out loud the new words. "Do you know what the spell is for?"

"Yes, I do," Audrey replied. "It's the one I used to conjoin you and Duke, but with the way that it is worded now, I don't think any force in the universe could break it. Write them down exactly as you read them, please," she added.

"Then use it," Duke said. He gazed at Jennifer, who stared at him. "I want her to be safe. I don't care what William says."

"Do you feel the same way, Jennifer?" Audrey asked. "You both have to be very sure about this," she said, studying the words Jennifer was writing down that she was reading.

"Why, what's the difference between this one and the last one you did?" Duke inquired.

"Because this one entails you both to exchange part of your life-force with one another," Audrey said. "Once that's done, you would have the same conjoining as before - except only Death could separate it. William couldn't break this one, no one could."

"Then do it," Duke told her.

"You realize you're directly defying what we were told," Audrey replied. She looked to Nathan, who nodded.

"I'm with Duke on this one," he said. "Something's not right about William. If Jennifer's so important, we need a way to keep her safe, and without him knowing we're doing it." He took hold her hand in both of his. "Do you trust us, Audrey?"

"You know I do," she answered without the slightest hesitation, and put her other hand on his. "Both of you."

"Then do the spell."

"All right," Audrey exhaled. She frowned, thinking something over. "You know - I'm not too sure about William either."

She looked up, and rested a hand on Jennifer's arm. "I've gotten kind of fond of you too," she smiled. "So come nightfall, I'll do the spell again - that is, again, if you both want it."

"We want it," Duke and Jennifer chorused, and she smiled at him, feeling his hand warm and reassuring in hers.

* * *

"They are openly defying us," Howard said as he and William watched them from William's office window. "Should we not reprimand them for this rebellion?"

"What? No!" William said, facing Howard, turning away from Duke arguing with Nathan, who wanted them to have the same sleeping arrangements they had in Ohio. Howard gave William a confused look. "Sooner or later they're going to figure out she's nothing more than a burden and a distraction from their true mission, and they'll kick her out."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Howard asked.

"Just when they think they gotten away with it, we get them!" William said. "When they feel they're safe, we nail them! Show them who's boss! That will work!"

"And if that doesn't work?" Howard asked. William rolled his eyes.

"Do you know you're a pessimist?" William said. "Fine . . . to tell you the truth . . . we made so much progress and I don't want to go back to the drawing board! It's too much work!"

Howard thought it over. "It would be a waste of energy to start over."

"That's what I love about you people!" William said with a crazy grin. "So are those blueprints ready?"

* * *

Professor Steel was just about to put the finishing touches on his latest painting, when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw who it was and answered.

"Yes? Hello . . . yes . . . I've met her . . . such a delightful young woman! I see why you liked her! Oh, her . . . 'new friends' stopped by as well . . . bought some of my paintings . . . no, they don't suspect a thing . . . yes, I did give her the book . . . let's see how The Corrupt likes that . . . yes, we'll talk later," Professor Steel said and soon hung up, and went back to painting.

* * *

"So Vince and Dave Teague are your editors and publishers?" Audrey reviewed as she and the guys helped Jennifer move into the townhouse.

Jennifer nodded back. "They like me to call them to make sure I'm all right. I'll call them when I'm alone; I know they're going to ask questions if they hear you in the background."

When they were done, they gathered in the living room, as Audrey reviewed the spell.

"Um . . . look, since I'm going to be an unofficial official member of your group, I have a few questions," Jennifer said. "Unless it's too personal or makes you uncomfortable . . . you don't have to answer it . . ."

"It's fine, Jennifer; what is it?" Nathan said with a relax smile.

"Who are Howard and William?" Jennifer asked.

"Howard is our . . . mentor and trainer," Nathan answered. "He assigns us our missions."

"William is the CEO: you know, like Donald Trump, only with less ugly hair and a worse attitude," Duke answered, causing Jennifer to laugh while Nathan and Audrey smiled.

"Also . . ." Jennifer mumbled the last part.

"What was that, Jennifer?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, it's nothing; they're just silly questions!"

"You can ask us, Jennifer," Audrey said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Jennifer said and took in a deep breath. "If you scratch behind Nathan's ears, does his tail appear and wags? Also, were you purring the night you were rescuing me, Duke?"

"I do NOT wag my tail," Nathan grumbled, and Duke grinned at him, "no matter what."

"Don't be so uptight all the time," he scolded Nathan, then whispered to Jennifer: "I bet if we ask Audrey to do it, he'll wag his tail."

Jennifer softly chuckled.

"And you're dodging her question regarding you," Nathan pointed out.

"In answer to your question, yes, I did purr," he replied. "I would have tried standing on my head if I thought it would bring you back from Gaunt's clutches."

"It worked," Jennifer smiled.

"Yay me," Duke cheered himself, and Nathan merely frowned.

"Those two," Audrey sighed.

"Like cats and dogs," Jennifer giggled, and Audrey burst out laughing.

* * *

After dinner out at the local Chinese restaurant, they returned home to the townhouse, and Nathan and Duke pushed the furniture back in the living room.

This time, Duke and Jennifer would have to lie down, opposite from one another, the tops of their heads touching one another's.

Audrey was worried; if she did it wrong, several things could happen: it would either not work at all, or would work so well that when she went to draw the life force from each one, she could overdraw the lifeforce and kill Jennifer, or seriously incapacitate Duke. And there was always the possibility that she could end up switching them from one body to another, something she was fairly sure neither wanted to happen.

Duke and Jennifer both stretched out on the area rug, and situated themselves as Audrey directed.

"Relax and empty your minds," she told them and transformed. "I want you each to picture a warm sandy beach. The waves are peaceful and gentle," she went on, seeing them both start to relax. "You're there on that beach in a chair just far into the surf to feel it pull gently at your feet, coming and going, over and over and over again endlessly," she finished. "Can you picture this?"

"Yes," Jennifer breathed.

"Yes," Duke replied.

"All right; now picture each other on that beach with you," Audrey said, her tone soft and gentle. "You're sitting next to one another in those beach chairs."

Jennifer could picture it in her mind so clearly. She could see Duke on the beach, wearing a pair of surfer jams, his long frame tanned, his smile bright and white as he looked at her next to him. She could _feel_ the surf pull at her feet, the heat of the sun above, the coolness of the ocean. The city noises didn't exist; there was only the sound of sea birds and the endless gentle crash of the waves, the wind tickling the palm trees. She felt as if she were on her own private beach, with Duke as her only company.

"Now you both rise from your chairs, and you walk into the sea," Audrey said from somewhere beyond the palm trees. "When I say go, I want you to hold your breath, and dive deep into the ocean together. Three...two...one...go," Audrey coached, and touched the sphere in her hand against Duke's forehead.

Nathan watched, open-mouthed as Audrey withdrew a silvery-bluish energy from Duke's mouth, its rays dancing around inside the sphere like a plasma ball, and she did the same with Jennifer with another sphere, only her energy was a pale lilac.

She then switched spheres in her hands, and moved them back over their mouths.

"You are diving deep, deeper still. There is so much beauty in the ocean," she told them. "But now it is time to come to the surface. But you must come up slowly, so when I tell you to surface, I want you to come to the top. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they both answered, still deep within the trance she had them in.

"Good. Get ready...three...two...one...surface," she directed.

Duke and Jennifer both gasped for air, and when they did, Audrey released Jennifer's energy into Duke; and Duke's energy into Jennifer.

Jennifer opened her eyes, a faint trace of silver encircling her irises, before it faded away.

Duke blinked a few times as traces of lilac circled around his irises, and then stretched.

"You'd make a fantastic yoga instructor, Audrey," he exhaled. "One of the best guided meditations I've ever done."

"It seemed so real," Jennifer murmured. She looked down at herself, half expecting to be still wet and sandy.

"Did it work?" Duke asked.

"You tell me," Audrey replied.

_'Jen?'_ Duke probed mentally.

_'I hear you,'_ she answered, and she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Well?" Nathan demanded.

"It worked," Duke said. "Nice job, Audrey."

"Since that's done, let's get back to our mission," Nathan said. Jennifer felt nervous with the way Nathan was looking at her.

"I . . . uh . . . should get back to writing . . ." Jennifer said and started to walk out the room. "Good luck on your mission."

Jennifer walked back into the room which she had turned into her little writing area. Soon, the others heard music coming from there.

Duke glared at Nathan, and he noticed.

"What? Do you think she'd be useful on this assignment?" Nathan asked him.

"I thought you'd agreed to at least be a little _nicer_ to her," Duke shot back angrily.

"We can sort this out later," Audrey said, getting between them. These two were going to have to learn to work together, or an eternity with each other was indeed going to be a long, long, _long_ time.

She went into the room, where Jennifer was situating herself to write.

"We're going, okay?" she said.

"Okay," Jennifer shrugged noncommittally, but Audrey could see the hurt underneath.

"You'll be safe here," Audrey promised, kneeling down alongside the desk. She pulled out something from her pocket. "Here."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Headphones," Audrey smiled. "These are special - should more Corrupt try to sway you like they did before, no outside sound can penetrate, you can only hear your music. And _no one_ can approach the house," she went on. "When we leave, Nathan will create the illusion that a small family is living here instead; he thought of that, to protect you," she smiled. "And should anything happen, you have only to call out to Duke, and we'll come running."

"The proverbial damsel in distress," Jennifer grumbled.

"Not true," Audrey said sharply. "We'd probably all be dead all over again if you hadn't figured out how to defeat Gaunt. _We_ owe _you_ one. Just not _this_ time around," she finished, touching Jennifer's cheek. "We'll be back soon."

Jennifer smiled faintly, feeling a little better about being left behind.

"Just so long as you come back this time," Jennifer said.

"Promise," Audrey stated firmly.

"Us too," Duke put in from the door. "Right, Nathan?"

"Right," Nathan agreed.

"Just stay in the house. You'll be safe," Audrey said, and then they left.

Jennifer worked on her book for a couple of hours. When she was done, she took a shower, and got into her pajamas. She found some chocolate ice cream in the freezer and helped herself to some. As she ate, she noticed the mysterious book.

' _Maybe there's a spell that removes The Corrupt for good,_ ' Jennifer thought as she finished her ice cream.

She picked up the book and thumbed through the pages. She didn't see any spell, but there was something new; however it looked more like . . . computer instructions. Curious, she followed the instructions on her laptop, and she astonished what happened.

' _A magic book gave me_ _ **hacking**_ _instructions?!'_ Jennifer thought as she stared at her screen, and looked though the files. _'Oh my . . . this belongs to the illegal adoption ring! Why would the book want me to see their files? Unless . . . James's information is in here somewhere . . .'_

Static soon appeared on the screen. At first Jennifer was afraid she was caught, but then a creature resembling a murky dark green lamprey with long thin human arms started to push itself out from the screen.

Jennifer screamed and backed away, but then realized this must be a Corrupt and it must not escape. She slowly walked back to her laptop; The Corrupt seemed to ignore her and focused all its attention on freeing itself. When she was close enough, she slammed the laptop shut. She could hear The Corrupt screaming and the laptop shook. Jennifer carefully picked up her laptop, carried it into Nathan's and Duke's room, and placed it down in there. She then ran out and closed the door behind her. She was relieved hearing Duke's telepathic voice.

' _Jennifer! What's wrong?_ ' Duke asked, concerned.

' _Duke! There's a Corrupt in my laptop! I shut it in your room!'_ she responded.

' _Wait . . . never mind . . . we'll be right there! Stay far away from the door!'_

' _I will! Oh, and Duke . . . I hate to sound selfish . . . but could you try not ruin my laptop?'_

Duke chuckled back. _'I'll try, Jennifer.'_

A few minutes later, the three, now in their true forms, ran inside and into the room. Jennifer could hear the sounds of fighting and animal screaming from within. Soon, The Corrupt was thrown through the door, looking like a bullet. Audrey came out, while Nathan and Duke stayed behind. The Corrupt attempted to get up, but Audrey stomped on it. Jennifer was shocked; she had never seen Audrey so . . . vicious before.

"Those who commit atrocities shall be punished," Audrey stated, her voice dripping with vengeance.

Duke went over to Jennifer and saw her confused expression.

' _Audrey hasn't told you, but as she was dying, she saw a Corrupt circling her murderer's head,'_ Duke said and looked at The Corrupt shrieking under Audrey's shoe. _'_ _ **That's**_ _The Corrupt she saw.'_

"To the next world, we sentence you," Audrey said, producing a crystal ball.

The Corrupt screamed as it was into drawn into the light from the sphere. After a bright flash of light, the sphere glowed a murky dark green.

Audrey put down the sphere and Jennifer could see tears falling from her face. Nathan slowly walked up to Audrey and placed a fur covered hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"It's going to be all right," Nathan said.

Audrey collapsed into Nathan's arms and cried into his fur. Nathan said nothing and just held her.

Duke looked at Jennifer. _'Are you okay, Jennifer? Are you hurt?'_

"No, I'm not hurt," Jennifer said as the three changed back. "How's my laptop?"

"I'm afraid we might owe you a new laptop," Duke replied, then looked at Nathan and Audrey. "How did it get in here? I thought you said you had protected this place."

"I did," Audrey protested. "We both did," she indicated Nathan.

"There were some more words that appeared in the book," Jennifer told them. "It gave me hacking instructions."

"What did you hack into? The NSA?" Nathan asked.

"No - it was records - they were for that illegal adoption ring," Jennifer replied. "I was hoping I could find out something about your son, Audrey."

Audrey's face looked like a woman who'd just heard she'd been granted a full pardon from death row.

"I will do my utmost to repair your laptop," she said. "And then I want you to try again. I will build a barrier between you and any further Corrupt, and an outer ring, to keep them penned in, in case of another attack. But if you can - please find my son," she pleaded, her eyes wet.

Jennifer blinked hard, and nodded.

"I'll do my very best," she promised.

"And we'll all be right here," Duke added.

Audrey set to work, restoring Jennifer's laptop, and once again, Jennifer accessed the files.

"There's dozens of babies here," she said, looking at all the pictures of infants of all races ranging from newborn to less than a year old. "How will we know which one is James?"

"I'll know," Audrey said softly, and Nathan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Type in physical characteristics," Nathan told her, playing a hunch. "How old was he at the time he was abducted?"

"Six months," Audrey said. "Bright blue eyes, blondish hair, a cleft in his chin, and dimples. We used to call him The Gerber Baby," she smiled wistfully, "because he looked like the baby on the packaging."

"Any birthmarks, scars, anything like that?"

"He had a stork bite birthmark on the back of his left thigh," Audrey replied.

Jennifer entered all the information, and soon got a hit. A photo appeared on the screen, of a smiling baby boy. CAUCASIAN MALE, SIX MONTHS OLD, CLEAR GENETIC HISTORY, BLUE EYES, BLONDE HAIR. SERIOUS INQUIRES ONLY.

"It's him," Audrey breathed, her tears starting afresh. "That's my son."

"Who has him?" Nathan asked.

"A couple in Maryland – Paul and June Cogan," Jennifer said. "They paid 750,000 dollars for him."

"Not enough for the price of his mother's life," Nathan remarked. "You think they knew?"

"They probably thought they were just getting a baby," Audrey replied, wiping her eyes. "According to this, the papers said he was from Croatia. Overseas adoptions are hellishly expensive."

Duke got out his phone, and pulled up the Maryland directory, searching for the name Cogan.

"There's several Cogans listed here," he said.

"Then we try them all till we find the right one," Nathan replied.

* * *

In William's office, he released The Corrupt that had been sent to him. It thrashed wildly around the office, screaming and screeching unintelligibly, throwing papers into the air, but William and Howard merely watched it stoically.

"You made your host _murder_ her for her baby," William said when it had tired. "What'd you expect her to do, give you a big hug and a kiss? You know, it's your own fault for being greedy," he lectured. "If you hadn't had him kill her like that, she probably wouldn't have stayed to fight. But she did. You made your own bed - now lie in it."

The Corrupt once again launched into a tirade of screeches and screams, and lunged at William, but Howard caught it by its tail and flung it against the far wall.

"Get out of here," William said crossly. He stood brooding a moment, looking out of the window.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "I think I need to go topside to stretch my legs a bit. Pay Miss. Jennifer Mason a visit sometime."

* * *

The fight last night took a lot out of Audrey, so the others let her sleep in. Nathan decided to fix breakfast while Duke and Jennifer were still busy researching as they watched the morning news with reports about how the FBI uncovered the illegal adoption ring.

"I got it!" Jennifer said and Duke looked at the screen and smiled.

"Great job," Duke said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey, will boysenberry syrup be okay?" Nathan asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Sure, Nathan," Duke called back and Jennifer nodded.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes," Nathan said and went back into the kitchen.

Jennifer looked at Duke.

' _I don't want you to get into trouble for doing this,'_ Jennifer said.

' _I'm not breaking the rules; I'm merely . . . bending them,'_ Duke replied, making Jennifer smile. _''Besides, we both agreed this would be good for her.'_

' _Yes,'_ Jennifer said, and Duke quickly kissed her. He then dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello? Is This Mr. Owen Parker's office?" Duke asked. "Have I got a tip for you . . ."

* * *

"So where is this 'great secret historic landmark' you wanted us to see?" Nathan asked.

"Just turn here and park; we . . . have to get out to see it," Duke said, as Nathan parked his Bronco and they got out.

"So, where is it?" Nathan asked as they looked around.

Audrey gasped, and the others saw a man in his fifties walking to a house.

"Owen," Audrey softly said, smiling, as she began weeping. Nathan glared at Duke.

"Howard said we _cannot_ contact former friends or family," Duke protested. "He didn't say anything about us _seeing_ them."

Owen Parker walked up to the house, and knocked.

A pretty, older, brown-haired woman opened the door.

"Hi - can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello," Owen began nervously. "My name is Owen Parker. Does a Daniel Cogan live here?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "Danny! There's a Mr. Parker here to see you."

When Daniel Cogan stepped in the door, the group thought that Owen Parker was going to faint, and Audrey gasped.

"He looks so much like Owen when I first met him," Audrey smiled through her tears.

"He's got your eyes, though," Nathan replied kindly, "and your smile."

"May I help you?" they heard Danny, well, James, say.

"My name is Owen Parker," Owen said. He drew a shaky breath, and let it out slowly. "I have reason to believe that I'm your father."

James gazed back at him. He'd been hearing the stories on TV all morning about the illegal adoption ring that had been busted earlier that day, of possibly hundreds of illegal adoptions that had taken place for almost thirty-five years, but never in a million years did he ever think he could be one of those children.

His mother had told him in tears an hour ago, telling him how she and his father had thought they were adopting him from a foreign country, that they'd had _no_ idea that his birth mother had been murdered in order to abduct him.

"It's nice to meet you - Mr. Parker," James said.

"O-Owen, please; I don't expect you to call me Dad," he half-sobbed. "Are they good parents?"

"The best," James smiled, and Owen smiled back and nodded. "Won't you please come in, Owen?"

"Thank you," Owen said gratefully, and the three went into the house and closed the door.

"How I wish I could be there with them," Audrey wept.

She turned her mind back to the events of that awful night; or rather the events that took place _after_ she was dead...

* * *

_A short time later, Audrey awoke, and found herself lying on a beach. She was wet and cold, shivering violently._

_She coughed and choked up what felt like a gallon of water, until her lungs were cleared, and she stood up. How she got here on the beach was a mystery to her, but at least she was still alive._

_The surroundings were unfamiliar, the landscape was heavily shrouded with fog, but just off the beach she saw a diner, its neon sign proclaiming it to be The Second Chance Diner, and she staggered towards it, hoping to use a phone and call the police._

_She walked in, the bell on the door dinging. She was alone in the diner, save for an African-American man seated in the corner booth. He was well-dressed in a suit, his head shaven bald, and he had a thick mustache._

_"Hello, Audrey," he greeted. "Please, come and sit down," he gestured to the booth. "Harry will get you some coffee."_

_"How did you know my name? Where am I?" she asked._

_"You're at The Second Chance diner," he said._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Mr. Howard," he replied politely. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss, you and I."_

_"I don't understand," Audrey protested as a tall man placed a cup of coffee at her hand and departed for the kitchen._

_"I-I have to call my husband, the police," Audrey began. "I-I was carjacked, and our baby was taken. I have to let him know that I'm okay."_

_"I'm afraid you can't do that, Audrey," Howard said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are not all right; you're dead, Audrey. You drowned about three hours ago out there in the river."_

_"How can I be dead if I'm here?" she questioned, trying to understand._

_"This diner is aptly named," Howard gestured around them. "It's a sort of - crossroads, if you will. I'm offering you a second chance, Audrey. If you leave through that door," he pointed to one on the far wall. "You will go on to your eternal rest, and leave this world forever."_

_"And if I stay?" she asked. She glanced at the mirror that hung behind the counter, and gasped. In it, she could see the entirety of the diner, and Howard in the booth - but not herself!_

_She got up from the booth, and wandered over toward it, gesturing at the mirror._

_"Why don't I have a reflection?" she asked._

_"Because you are dead," Howard explained patiently. "However, if you choose to stay, you will live again. You will be yourself - and yet not yourself. You'll be - something else."_

_"Something else?" Audrey asked._

_"I want you to work for me," Howard told her. "You will be an agent of justice and revenge. You will help to hunt down people who have hurt and killed others, just as you were killed tonight."_

_"What's the catch?" Audrey asked warily._

_Howard looked somber. "The catch is that you can never make contact with your husband or your son again. That life you had before you went into the water, that's over with. If you stay here and work for me-it will be an entirely different life. You will have powers."_

_"Powers?" Audrey asked. She felt as thought she'd fallen into a Marvel Comic that her little brother liked to read. "What kind of powers would I have?"_

_"Whatever you would like," Howard informed her. He gauged her, thinking something over. "I think for you, the ability to be able to purify and exorcise would suit you well. You will have partners as well. They also will have similar abilities."_

_Audrey shook her head, grinning as she sat back down. "That guy must've hit me harder than I thought," she chuckled. "I'm dreaming."_

_Howard leaned forward, grabbing her arm. But he didn't look like the kindly, smiling man he had a few moments ago. His eyes were a solid black, his skin gray, and his face had changed to something like a gargoyle, and she shrank back against her seat in terror._

_"This is no dream," Monster-Howard hissed at her, and immediately resumed his human form, settling back in the booth._

_Audrey's mouth flapped, but no sound came out of it. This was really happening to her, and she was still trying to come to grips with the fact that she was dead. She didn't want to think about never being able to see her son again, because she was afraid if she did, she would start crying and never be able to stop._

_"What do I have to do?" she heard herself saying._

_"Simply sign here," Howard indicated the paper that he'd suddenly procured from nowhere. "And we can get started."_

_"Are you the Devil?" Audrey whispered._

_Howard smiled genuinely. "Not quite," he chuckled. "So which is it to be? Eternal sleep? Or do you want to keep those guys and others like them from doing this to somebody else?"_

_Audrey paused for a moment; and then she picked up the heavy pen and signed her name at the bottom._

_"A wise choice," Howard smiled, and tucked the paper into his suit jacket. "Now we can begin."_

_Audrey glanced toward the mirror once more, and was surprised that she could now see herself in it._

_"I'm there," she pointed to it._

_"Of course you are," Howard told her, sipping his coffee. "You're alive again."_

* * *

Nathan's saying something to her shocked Audrey out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I know you wish you could be there too," Nathan said tenderly. He put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay."

Duke put his own arms Jennifer's shoulders, who was sniffling herself, happy tears shining in her eyes.

Audrey suddenly turned around and hugged Jennifer tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "If I were to leave this world tomorrow, I would go happily, knowing my son was safe and alive and with his dad once more." She wiped her eyes. "My murder's avenged - as much as it can be."

"So I guess we're done here in D.C.," Nathan said, smiling. "So where is our next stop?"

Audrey took out her phone and checked it. She looked surprised.

"So where're we going? Pago-Pago?" Duke asked hopefully.

"No," Audrey replied, and looked up at Nathan. "Philadelphia."


	4. A Detective's Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you have a chance, please review! It makes me believe this wasn't a bad idea. Thank you!

_"Car 517, suspect vehicle possibly spotted near St. Mary's School. Go and check it out," the radio dispatcher called to the undercover car that was sitting parked near a playground._

_Detective Wuornos and his partner, Dwight Hendrickson, had been hot on the trail of a child serial-killer that had been terrorizing the city for the last six months. After it was announced that Dwight was assigned to be Nathan's partner, cops came up to Nathan and told him he should request a new partner. Apparently Dwight had a reputation as being a 'bullet magnet.' However, Nathan found he and Dwight made a pretty good team, and Nathan was even more impressed when he found out Dwight was an ex-Army Ranger._

_So far, the killer had seemed to favor girls, aged 8-12, with light brown hair. A boy had also been killed, but the forensic profilers believed that because the boy had long hair, the killer may have thought him a girl. He'd been savagely stabbed repeatedly; his body dumped only a block from a local precinct. Parents held their breath every time they took their child to a park, or to school, anywhere they would be out of their sight, praying that theirs wouldn't be the next target._

_There had been eight abductions, and seven murders. Now another little girl had disappeared last evening, right from her own front yard. The cycle had been the abduction; followed by the discovery of the body two days later, and Nathan and Dwight were determined to catch this maniac before another kid died._

_All of the murdered girls had been found the same way, carefully dressed in a white dress, neatly laid out on a picnic table in a playground. All had been assaulted before death; all had been killed with a long sharp instrument that had been inserted into their skulls between the first and second vertebrae. Nathan swore if he caught up with this guy, he'd be lucky to make it long enough to be booked for arrest. Every park in the city had been staked out by undercover officers, but so far, their killer had eluded them._

_Their one lead so far was a tan Plymouth that had been spotted near the scene of two of the abductions, and Nathan had seen so many tan Plymouths in the last few months he was beginning to dream about them. He just hoped this time would be the one to catch their bad guy._

_As they neared the St. Mary's playground, Nathan could see the Plymouth parked - and someone in it._

_Dwight pulled in behind it, hitting the siren and the lights._

_The driver of the Plymouth threw the car into drive and sped off rapidly._

_"That's our boy!" Dwight said, speeding off after the car._

_"This is Detective Wuornos, we are in pursuit of a tan Plymouth, license number HR34Y27," Nathan said into the radio. "Car believed to belong to suspect in serial murders, heading eastbound on Mayfair Drive, now getting on Interstate 12. Looks like he's heading to the warehouse district; he's running."_

_"All units, tan Plymouth, license plate HR34Y27, heading eastbound on Mayfair," the dispatcher repeated. "Officers need assistance."_

_The Plymouth got off at the Warehouse District exit, careening crazily through the streets, trying to lose Nathan and Dwight. But Dwight's hobby was stock-car racing; and he wouldn't be shaken off, no matter what._

_The car disappeared around a corner, and when the two detectives came around, they saw the car, sitting there with its driver's side door open, but no sign of the driver._

_Nathan and Dwight heard a faint squeal that sounded like a child's voice, and Nathan drew out his revolver. It had come from the warehouse in front of them, and Nathan raced for the door._

_"Wuornos, we need to wait for backup!" Dwight called, steadily giving their coordinates to the dispatcher._

_"That kid's still alive. We can't wait," Nathan replied, and ducked inside the warehouse._

_It was dimly lit in the warehouse, a thousand places for a bad guy to hide, and Nathan did his best to look all around him while he searched the interior, his heart pounding, hoping that he could still save the little girl. Her name was Melanie Caldwell, and he called out to the suspect._

_"Let the girl go," he ordered. "This place is surrounded. There's no way out, other than the way you came. Make it easier on yourself."_

_"You know what you can do to yourself," a male voice called from the darkness._

_"This doesn't have to end like this," Nathan told him. He was pouring sweat, but he kept a firm grip on his pistol. The voice hadn't been very far from him, and Nathan crept closer towards a faint scuffling sound._

_He ducked his head around the corner, and he saw the little girl, still alive, her arms tied together and the rope draped over a large hook, her feet scuffling against the floor as she tried to free herself._

_"Hey, it's okay," Nathan whispered, easing her down. "I gotcha, I gotcha. Where did he go?"_

_"I dunno," Melanie whimpered when she was freed._

_"Shh. We're gonna get out of here, okay?" Nathan told her. "Just hold on tight to me."_

_They slipped back down the hallway in the direction they'd come from, intercepting Dwight as he was entering the warehouse._

_Nathan handed her off to him, just as the suspect began shouting at the top of his lungs:_

_"Give her back! My work isn't done yet - I have to finish it!"_

_"Your work's all done, pal," Nathan answered coldly as Dwight left with Melanie. The sound of police sirens filled the air, and he could hear officers battering the door towards the back of the warehouse. "Now drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!"_

_The man let out a shriek of rage and flew out of the darkness at Nathan, tackling him viciously to the ground._

_"Give her back! Give her back!" he screamed, punching him repeatedly in the stomach._

_Nathan fought back, hitting him and knocking him back as four officers landed atop him, finally subduing him._

_Dwight ran towards Nathan, his face white, kneeling down beside him._

_Nathan smiled. "We did it, buddy," he began to say, but his tongue didn't seem to want to work so well._

_"Officer down, officer down," he heard another policeman say. He sounded as though he were far away, and Nathan wondered who had gotten hurt...until he noticed that Dwight's hands were pressed against his stomach, soaked red with blood._

_"Hold on, Nathan," Dwight said. "Stay awake."_

_"Not going anywhere," Nathan tried to say, but he seemed to have something in his mouth. It tasted coppery, and he realized that it was his own blood. He had the vaguest thought that the guy hadn't been punching him in the stomach, he'd been stabbing him._

'At least we saved the kid' _, Nathan thought, and then he passed out._

Ch. 4: A Detective's Tail

_'Don't you want somebody to love? Don't you need somebody to love?'_ Grace Slick wailed from the stereo as Duke drove the Bronco, Nathan and Audrey both sacked out in the back seat, Jennifer up alongside Duke in the passenger seat.

Jennifer hummed softly along with the song, Duke's fingers drumming on the wheel in time with the song.

"Hey, Dr. Gonzo," Nathan grumbled from the back seat. "You think there any's chance of listening to something from this century?"

"What's the old adage about driver picks the music and shotgun shutting up about it?" Duke retorted.

"I'm not shotgun, I'm backseat. And it is _my_ stereo, if you want to be all technical about it," Nathan grouched, sitting upright.

"I like it," Audrey replied. "My mom and dad were hippies - I heard all that stuff around the house when I was growing up."

"Mine too," Duke answered. "Hey, we're about an hour out of Philadelphia. Want to stop, stretch our legs, grab a bite?"

"Sounds good," Audrey said, trying to work the kink out of her neck that had set in. It had been a very long and emotionally trying day for her; and right now, the only thing that _really_ sounded good was a bubble bath and more than a few drinks.

She cast a glance at Nathan, who was looking at the map.

_'And preferably not alone,'_ she thought, eyeing him. She'd been getting the vibe that she wouldn't necessarily be shut down if she were to invite him to share her bubble bath; but the _last_ thing they all needed was complications.

William hadn't said they couldn't be involved with each other, but Audrey had seen enough of the complications that could happen when friends became more than friends, especially in Washington, to know that you didn't poison the well where you lived.

Duke found a little diner for them to stop and eat and pulled in there.

"So what horror legend are you going to research next?" Duke asked Jennifer after waiter had everyone's orders. He found her reading the mysterious book Professor Steel gave her.

"Hmm . . . what?" Jennifer asked, looking up.

"Why do you have the book?" Duke asked.

"I thought there might be something in here that could help us when we get to Philadelphia," Jennifer said.

"Is there anything?" Nathan said.

"Well . . . there are instructions . . ." Jennifer said.

"More hacking instructions?" Duke said with a small smile.

"It's instructions on how to . . . make an enchanted collar . . ." Jennifer said.

"An enchanted collar? You mean like a shirt collar?" Duke questioned.

"No," Jennifer said, looking at Nathan. "How to make an enchanted dog collar."

"Why would I need an enchanted dog collar?" Nathan asked, as Duke buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle his laughter.

"It makes . . . it will make you . . . all dog," Jennifer said. "You'd be a regular dog . . . but with your human mind."

"Could prove to be useful," Audrey said, surreptitiously looking at her phone. "I've received our next assignment."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

For answer, Audrey made a faint motion, and the television in the diner changed channels.

"...And in other news, convicted serial killer Michael Elliot made a daring escape Tuesday night from the mental institution where he was committed for the murders of seven children, and the slaying of Philadelphia police detective Nathaniel Wuornos, killed in the line of duty in the apprehension of Elliot," the newscaster said.

Nathan's face tightened with anger.

"So Howard was right," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Audrey questioned.

Nathan didn't answer. He thought back to waking up in the storeroom of the diner . . . and his encounter with Howard.

* * *

_When he came to, he was lying on a table in a white room. There was no other furniture save the table he was on, and Nathan stood up. He looked down at his stomach. His shirt was clean, and there were no stab wounds in his abdomen._

_From in front of him, he could hear what sounded like old music, like the kind his grandfather had listened to. Curious, he pushed open the doors - and found himself standing in a diner._

_"Marzy-doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey," the old tune on the jukebox was playing._

_In front of the jukebox was a man, dressed in a suit, carrying a newspaper underneath his arm, thumbing through the selections on the jukebox. He lifted his head, and turned around._

_"Ah, there you are, Nathan," he greeted._

_"Do I know you?" Nathan asked._

_"We haven't met, but I know you, Nathan Wuornos," the man replied. "I've been reading all about you in the paper."_

_"Me?" Nathan asked. "Where am I? Moreover, who are you?"_

_"I'm Mr. Howard," the man said. "I'm here to offer you a choice, Nathan."_

_"What kind of choice?" Nathan questioned. It was eerie here in the diner - there was no one else in the place. It was spotlessly clean, and Nathan had the thought that no one had ever actually eaten in this place._

_"Well, you're right there," the man said, as though he'd been reading Nathan's thoughts. "This isn't actually a diner, Nathan. It's a sort of a way station; a place in between the outside world - and the next."_

_Nathan gave him a slow grin. "Uh-huh," he answered, his voice ripe with skepticism. "Where's that? Mars?"_

_"Wherever it's destined for you to be," the man informed him. "But I'm here to give you a choice. You can go through that door over there, and you'll go on to your eternal rest," he gestured to the far wall. "Or you can stay here - and work for me."_

_"Um, I already have a job. I'm a cop," Nathan told him._

_"Not anymore you're not."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The man slid the paper he'd been reading over to Nathan._

_Nathan gaped at the headline. CITY MOURNS FALLEN OFFICER, it read. Detective Nathaniel T. Wuornos was laid to rest today in a moving ceremony that saw many city dignitaries and hundreds of officers come to pay their respects to their fallen comrade, killed in the line of duty while saving a child's life . . ._

_It went on, but Nathan understood._

_"I didn't get better from my stab wounds," he said. "I died? I didn't think he'd hurt me that bad."_

_The man nodded. "You died there in the warehouse. He stabbed you so deeply he actually severed your femoral artery and your spinal column," he went on. "That's why you didn't feel any pain."_

_"So I'm really dead," Nathan got out._

_"You are as dead as dust," Mr. Howard replied. "But you don't have to stay that way, Nathan. If you choose to stay here and work for me, then men like your murderer can be brought to justice. Real justice," he went on, his eyes alight. "None of this drag-it-out-for-decades-in-court stuff. No getting off on technicalities. You will dispense justice in its realest, truest form. You won't be bound by society's laws either. You will be the law, Nathan."_

_"Me?" Nathan blurted._

_"There are not many who know it as well as you," Mr. Howard said. "I could use someone like you. The one condition is that you cannot return to your old life. That Nathan Wuornos is dead and buried. But you have a chance to live again - and be something more than just a man with a badge," he finished. "Your own murderer - his name's Michael Elliot by the way - pleaded insanity - now he lives in a sanitarium. He's got them all fooled, but he's not insane. He's just biding his time until he can figure out how to escape and continue his 'work,'" Mr. Howard made quotation marks with his fingers in the air. "But you can stop him, Nathan."_

_Nathan's face grew tense at the thought of that maniac being allowed to run loose again. He saw a pen roll toward him, and Mr. Howard slide a paper under his hands._

_"All you have to do is sign," Mr. Howard said. "And then Michael James Elliot won't have anywhere to hide."_

* * *

"Nathan? Nathan? Are you going to be all right?" Duke asked, waving his hand in front of Nathan's face to get a reaction. "Nathan . . . your food is getting cold . . . okay, that's not working . . . hey, Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer are dancing around topless."

"Sorry, what?" Nathan answered.

"Figured that'd wake you up," Duke grinned.

Nathan glanced back toward the television, but now it had moved on to sports, and the sports guy was talking about the fact that the Philadelphia Eagles had just reported to training camp, and what their chances might be for a try at the Super Bowl this year.

"I can't believe they let that nutjob escape," a man was telling his friend at a nearby table. "Y'know, my sister and I were kids when all that was happening. My mother was scared to death to let us out of the house."

"Yeah, I remember. Hope they catch up with him soon, and this time, they don't let him go," his friend answered.

"So we're here to hunt him down," Duke spoke, his tone serious.

Audrey nodded. "He's Corrupt-driven. His Corrupt made him kill kids, because their souls are the purest," Audrey told the table softly.

Jennifer shivered involuntarily, scooting a little closer to Duke.

"My partner Dwight and I worked the case from the start," Nathan began, making a conscious effort to dribble syrup in lacy patterns on his pancakes so that he wouldn't throw the plate across the diner in anger. "Worked 16-hour days, holidays, days off, anything to try and keep one more kid from getting killed," he continued. "I think Dwight's fiancée was just about to move in with him when I was - killed," he muttered, thinking on his tall, rangy former partner. "Michael was smart, really smart, no DNA, no fibers, nothing on any of his victims, to give us any leads."

"How did you end up catching him?" Duke asked.

"In the end, it was just sheer dumb luck," Nathan replied. "We'd had a lead that there had been a tan Plymouth was seen in the area of two of the abductions, and we spotted one parked outside a school. We went to pull him over, he ran, we chased him down."

"And then he played the 'I'm nuts' card and they put him in an insane asylum," Duke finished.

"I wish I could talk to Dwight - find out what happened after-" Nathan said.

"After you died, you mean," Audrey answered. "Maybe you still can."

"But Howard said we-"

"Not in your current form," Audrey put in, reading the description that Jennifer was writing down from the book. "But as a dog, you could be there with Duke when he talks to him about it."

"Dwight won't talk to Duke about this," Nathan protested. "He won't talk to just some random guy off the street."

"He won't be a random guy off the street. He'll be a detective on vacation," Audrey spoke. "And you will be his dog."

Nathan glared at Duke, who was doing his utmost not to burst out laughing.

"I have to be _his_ dog," Nathan said, completely deadpan.

"There's no police _cats_ , Nathan," Duke pointed out, still smiling.

"Audrey, I think you'll be better as being the detective," Nathan said. "You're much more believable than someone . . . like . . . Duke."

Audrey smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks, Nathan. However, you and Duke are our best trackers. We'll have better luck finding The Corrupt with you two."

Nathan groaned, disappointed.

"Look, we can talk about this on the way to Philly," Audrey told them. "There are too many ears in here," she whispered. "Now eat up, and let's get going."

They had just finished eating, when a large man came into the restaurant. He seemed to fill the place, and Nathan saw Duke's eyes flash silver, his teeth sharpen.

The man lumbered over to the counter, settling down on the barstool. He was dressed as a biker, his shaven head and contrasting thick bushy beard and multiple tattoos in addition to his height and size made him an intimidating figure.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"He's a big one, isn't he?" Audrey remarked, as Jennifer noticed her ears were getting long and pointy, watching as he glanced around the restaurant, his eye settling on their table, and he grinned over his shoulder at them.

"He's a Corrupt Overlord," Nathan whispered as his fangs appeared in his mouth.

"Are you gonna have to fight him?" Jennifer asked softly.

"No," Audrey replied. "We don't have the time to spare to try to figure out his weakness, so he's getting a free pass. _This_ time."

"A wise move," Howard said, collecting their dirty plates and putting them in a bustub. "Capturing Elliot is more important."

The four of them stared at him, unmoving for a second, and then Duke spoke.

"Jennifer, we'd like you to meet Mr. Howard," he said almost defiantly.

"Oh, hello," Jennifer politely greeted. "I've . . . heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Mason," Howard said, nodding.

"What? No big lecture? No 'we told you to ditch her next time you see her?'" Duke asked.

Howard frowned at his words, and then answered, "After some discussion, we decided that perhaps it is best that she travel in your company for the time being. If she is so important to The Corrupt, then she would be safer with you than on her own."

"Well, that's a relief," Audrey replied. "It's not that we _wanted_ to defy you, it's just-"

"Understandable. You are here to protect people. It's just that we wanted to keep casualties to a minimum," Howard told her. "Friends and family tend to be singled out by The Corrupt, once they discover who you were in a previous life."

Nathan looked startled. "Dad," he got out.

"What?" Audrey blurted.

"My Dad . . . is . . . was . . . the Chief of Police," Nathan explained. "Does Michael know who I am now?"

They all looked to Howard for an answer, but he had vanished.

"Typical," Duke grumbled.

"Maybe . . . I can do some reconnaissance," Jennifer said, and they all looked at her. "I can go to the police station, asking if they knew of any strange instances around Halloween for my book."

"That could work," Nathan said, and the others agreed. Audrey looked at Jennifer's pen sticking out of her purse and got an idea.

"Take this pen with you; I'll cast a spell on it so it will act like a transmitter," Audrey said. "I'll also cast a spell on my phone so it will be a receiver; that way we'll see and hear what's going on."

Jennifer agreed and Duke quickly kissed her.

' _What was that for?'_ Jennifer asked.

' _For being very clever,'_ Duke answered, causing Jennifer to smile a little as she blushed.

* * *

As Jennifer walked to the police station, she saw a lemonade stand . . . well, it more than a lemonade stand, it was a lemonade and cookie stand, placed close to the front of the police station. It was manned by a young girl, who looked around 9. She had happy blue eyes and her dark blonde hair was styled in pigtails with pink ribbons. The girl was talking to an older man with white and grey hair with familiar blue eyes, sitting next to the stand. Jennifer noticed a pack of cigarettes lying next to the man's feet.

"Can I have one now?" the man asked the girl. "It's been an hour."

"It's not healthy for you, Uncle Garland!" the girl protested. "It will also scare away customers! "

"You know I can't refuse you when you worry about me, Lizzie," the man, Garland, said. "Okay, I'll be strong and hold off."

"Thanks, Uncle Garland!" Lizzie said, happy. She then saw Jennifer and smiled. "Hi! Would you like to buy something? It's for charity!"

Jennifer stopped and smiled at the little girl.

"Sure," she said, eyeing the selection of cookies and brownies. She settled on a brownie with rainbow-swirled frosting on top, and a little bag of pecan shortbread cookies. She didn't know if Duke liked sweets, but she thought it would be a nice gesture.

"What's the charity?" she asked.

"Nathan's Corner," the little girl said. "It helps kids who lost their mommies and daddies in the line of duty."

"The fund helps to provide grief counseling, financial assistance if the families need it. And fellow officers help to 'adopt' the families - take the kids to movies, fishing, help out around the house," the older man put in. "Gives the families someone to talk to so they don't feel so all alone in the world."

"Let me have another two cookies as well," Jennifer said. "I have a police detective friend who would like one."

"Is he from here? Maybe I know him," the older man replied. "I was an officer for thirty-five years," he went on, and extended his hand. "I'm Garland Wuornos - I retired last year as Chief of Police."

Jennifer's mouth dropped open.

_'He's Nathan's father,'_ she thought. She took his hand, and shook it.

"No, he's an officer in . . . Montana. His name's Nathan . . . Nathan Wunschel," she covered quickly, thinking of a boy she knew in school.

"My son was named Nathan," Garland said. "Nathan's Corner was named for him. He was killed in the line of duty sixteen years ago."

"He was a policeman?"

"A damned good one too," Garland declared.

"Uncle Garland," the little girl scolded, wagging her finger. "That's another quarter!"

"This is Lizzie - she keeps me in line," Garland answered, fishing a quarter out of his pocket and depositing it into a small piggy bank. "Her dad's the new chief of police, Dwight Hendrickson." His smile faded. "He and Nathan were partners."

Jennifer tried to imagine what it must have been like for the old Chief. It had to be hard enough to bury one of your officers - it must have been a million times worse when it was his own child as well.

As if on cue, a tall, muscular blonde-haired man came outside.

"How goes the sales?" he asked, scooping up the little girl.

"This lady's buying a buncha cookies!" Lizzie smiled when Dwight placed her back down.

"Thank you for that," he replied. "Dwight Hendrickson, Chief of Police," he went on. "Miss-"

"Mason, Jennifer Mason," she smiled, feeling like she was having her arm wrenched back into place with the big man's vigorous handshake. "Chief Wuornos and your daughter were just telling me about your charity."

Dwight's smile lessened a little. "Nate was a good guy," he said. "We just felt like he'd have wanted something good to come out of tragedy."

"I think he'll like it very much," Jennifer said.

The three looked at her curiously.

"Pardon?" Dwight puzzled.

"I mean he _would have_ liked it, very much," Jennifer covered quickly. "Maybe I better eat my brownie now, I need a sugar rush."

Jennifer noticed a news van pulling up.

"Great," Dwight moaned.

"Here comes the Vulture Squad," Garland muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Nathan's murderer escaped from the mental institution he was housed in two days ago," Dwight replied, helping Lizzie put her treats away in a cardboard box. "They want a statement from his old partner."

"More like want to whip the public into a frenzy with their wild stories in the media," Garland retorted.

"Chief Hendrickson! Chief Wuornos! Could I have a few moments of your time?" a woman asked, climbing out of the back of a Channel Five news van, microphone and cameraman in tow.

"What's going on Daddy? I thought vultures were birds," Lizzie said.

"I'll explain later; right now I need you to go into the station," Dwight said. "Wait with Officer Stan; I'll call Mommy to pick you up for ballet class."

"Okay," Lizzie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Do you mind if I help? " Jennifer asked, causing them to look at her. "I can help carry in the lemonade. Plus, I'm researching legends for my book; I thought I could ask around and see if anything unusual happens during Halloween."

"Thanks," Dwight said with a smile. "Lizzie will show you Officer Stan's desk."

"Come on, Dwight," Garland called out as he took out a cigarette. "Let's put out this fire before it gets out of control."

* * *

Nathan brushed away a tear, as the three watched the transmission from Jennifer's pen on Audrey's phone.

"He's alive," Nathan whispered when he saw Garland. He then smiled. "I told him for years to quit smoking; I guess it took a sweet little girl for him to listen."

"Your partner is now the Chief of Police," Audrey said. "I bet you're proud."

"He deserves it," Nathan said, trying to hold back his tears. "My Dad wanted me to be chief when he retired, but . . . I think Dwight will be a better chief than I would ever be."

Duke did a double take when he saw Dwight. "Wow, Nathan! You never told me that Sasquatch was your partner!"

Audrey chuckled at Duke's remark, but Nathan failed to see the humor in it.

"That 'Sasquatch' as you just called him, is just a big pussycat underneath it all," he replied. Nathan watched Lizzie, looking up at Jennifer, chattering away a mile a minute. "She looks just like her mom," he smiled. "Dwight and April tried for years to have kids. Guess they finally got lucky."

Officer Stan turned out to be a very nice policeman who took Lizzie's cookie box and locked it away in the Evidence Room for safekeeping.

Jennifer glanced at her pen, wondering what was going on back at the house they were staying in.

"So, um, Stan," Jennifer began brightly. "I wanted to ask you if you know of any strange occurrences that happen around here on Halloween. Anything come to mind?"

"It's a big city - we get lots of strange things happening on Halloween," Stan replied, handing her a coffee to eat her brownie with.

"Tell her about the ghost story," Lizzie said. "There's a ghost of a man and he walks up and down, looking for his HEAD," she emphasized for dramatic effect. "Daddy said he was riding on the top of the train and it went into a tunnel and BAM!" She smacked her hands together. "He got his head knocked off!"

* * *

"She's a little character, isn't she?" Audrey chuckled.

"Chip off the old Hendrickson block," Nathan smiled.

* * *

"Oh, my gracious," Jennifer marveled at Lizzie's storytelling. "What's your take on it, Officer Stan?"

"I can't tell it much better than that," Stan commented, smiling. "Supposedly, the ghost is down around the old abandoned lines along the river. But I wouldn't go down there alone to investigate, Miss - it's not a safe part of town."

* * *

Out on the front steps, another news truck had arrived, and Dwight and Garland found themselves pinned down with questions. Nathan, Audrey, and Duke were dividing their attention between Jennifer's 'pen cam' and the life footage from the news.

"What are you going to do about Elliot?" a man called, pointing his microphone at the pair.

"We have a state-wide alert issued for Elliot," Dwight replied. "We are doing everything we can to recapture him."

"Do you think he's going to continue his work, as he said he would do if he ever got out?" the woman from Channel Five asked.

"This gets you more ratings, scaring people unnecessarily?" Garland retorted, glaring at her, as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Let Chief Hendrickson and the Philadelphia police department do their jobs," he went on.

"What is your take on this?" the woman asked. "The man that killed your son being loose again."

"Oh, boy," Nathan said dryly. "She must be new - because she clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with."

"How would you like for me to feel about it?" Garland asked her. "The man BUTCHERED seven kids, tried to kill an eighth, killed my son and then got sentenced to a minimum security sanitarium because his lawyer convinced the jury he'd stopped taking his medications," he grated.

"Michael Elliot was found to be mentally unfit to stand trial," the woman said primly.

"Michael Elliot knew how to play to the doctors and give all the right answers. He's crazy," Garland answered severely. "He's a remorseless, cold-blooded killer, and I have no doubt that he plans on doing exactly what he said he was going to do. Now you've had your statement. Why don't you go by and interview the families of the kids he killed, that ought to boost your numbers, putting their pain on display for public entertainment. Ask THEM what their opinion is of Michael Elliot," he finished, and stalked up the steps, exhaling his cigarette.

Dwight shook his head for a moment, and then readdressed the now-crowd of reporters.

"I will be giving a full press conference this evening," he told them. "We will tell you as much as we know at that time. In the meantime, his picture is being circulated on all the news websites and being handed out to every school and daycare center in the city. If you see Elliot, do not attempt to approach him," he continued. "Notify Philadelphia PD and we will handle it."

"Yeah, just like you handled him before, right?" a man in the crowd taunted.

Dwight paused, glaring at him. The man stood there, cell phone in hand, filming the whole thing, and Dwight turned and made his way up the steps to the chorus of "Chief Hendrickson, Chief Hendrickson!"

"Perhaps . . . we should work on the enchanted collar," Audrey said, turning off the news; Duke was focused watching Jennifer.

"Are you sure we're going to need it?" Nathan asked. He _really_ didn't want to be changed into a dog and follow Duke's orders. Why would the book even show Jennifer that . . . spell?

"From what we heard and what you told us about Michael Elliot, we should be prepared for anything," Audrey said and started reviewing the ingredients. "Lots of 'dog' related items: bark, petals, leaves, and fruit from dogwood . . . petals and leaves from dog bush and dog flowers . . . fur from your true form, and course a dog collar . . ."

"How about a pink one with crystals?" Duke suggested, overhearing Audrey. Nathan glared at him. "What? You didn't strike me as the type who wants one with spikes."

"I think the ideal collar would be like the ones they use for police dogs," Audrey broke in. "I'm going to start assembling the items, and I'll cast the spell later today."

She put a hand on Nathan's face, and his gaze softened.

"I know that you're not crazy about this plan," Audrey told him quietly. "But if it means getting this guy off the streets for good or saving an innocent person's life, you'd do it in an instant, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I would."

"And Duke won't do anything to humiliate you," Audrey chided. "Would you, Duke?"

"No, no," Duke said. "Strictly professional."

"Yeah, right," Nathan answered.

"I'll tell you what," Audrey mused. "I'm going to do a little extra spell so that while you wear the collar, you will be able to communicate with Duke telepathically. You were the police officer, he wasn't. You can help him so that you can both be of service."

"I'm not so sure about that," Duke grumbled. "Between him and Jennifer, it's getting to be like Grand Central Station in my head. I like her, but I gotta tell you, Jennifer thinks a LOT, and about at a mile a minute."

"Unless YOU would like to wear it instead," Audrey pointed out.

"I'm not a dog," Duke fired back.

"But perhaps I could make it where you were," Audrey pondered.

"Oh, I like where this is headed," Nathan remarked, smiling, and Duke shot him a dirty look.

Audrey gazed and tapped on her phone, and after a few moments, she looked disappointed.

"Sorry, Nathan," she said, as Nathan looked disappointed. "I can't make him into something he isn't naturally."

"Should the day ever come that we have to have a house cat, you are SO going to wear that collar, Crocker," Nathan told him, and Duke made a face when he turned around before he went back to keep an eye on Jennifer.

_'How's it going?'_ he questioned her mentally.

_'All right,'_ Jennifer answered. _'How's Nathan?'_

_'Nathan-y as ever,'_ Duke replied. _'He was really touched to see his dad again. I'm glad that he got that.'_

_'They're really worried about that guy Elliot. Did you see the news?'_

_'Yes. They have reason to be worried. He's Corrupt-controlled. They don't know that, but we do. We have to find him, and stop him, for good this time. Be careful coming back, okay?'_

' _I will. See you soon. Oh, and Duke?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I . . . I want you to be careful too. Okay?'_

_'I will.'_

* * *

Michael Elliot walked around the house he'd decided to use for his 'work'. It was large, with few windows, and was far enough out of the cluster of houses in the neighborhood so that his comings and goings wouldn't be noticed by neighbors.

He had made short work of the older couple that lived there, their bodies neatly wrapped in plastic and stashed in the large freezer located on their back porch. He'd set to work in the main room, readying things for his next little houseguest.

_'She'll have to be special,'_ he thought. _'It's been so long - I want her to be very special.'_

_'I have the girl you want,'_ he heard that strange hissing voice he'd heard in his head since his teens. He didn't know its name; he simple referred to it as The Shadow Man.

The Shadow Man had been with him since he was sixteen, when he'd accidentally murdered his ten-year-old cousin. He'd been in a panic, and then suddenly there had been a voice, calmly telling him what to do and how to do it, and he'd done it.

The Shadow Man had told him that he was uniquely special, that he'd been 'chosen' for a special purpose, and he believed it wholeheartedly, following his instructions with fanatical devotion. He had told him which girls to take, how to do things so that he would not get caught. He'd tried to do well for The Shadow Man once, as a special surprise, but he'd taken a boy by mistake.

The Shadow Man had been furious, and killed the boy. He'd nearly left him because of it; but Michael had begged and pleaded for him not to go, that he would never do anything that he didn't want him to do ever again and The Shadow Man had given him one more chance.

He had even orchestrated Michael's capture - telling him to attract the officers' attention, to not kill the girl, but instead to kill that brown-haired cop. _'We have need of him,'_ was the reason he was given, and Michael had done as he was asked. And The Shadow Man had kept his word, getting Michael sentenced to a sanitarium instead of death row, had told him how to answer the doctors' questions, to do everything they wanted; and when the opportunity presented itself, they would escape. And he had done just that.

_'I have the girl in mind,'_ The Shadow Man spoke in his mind.

"Name her," Michael said aloud. "And I will bring her to you. Is she special?"

_'Very special,'_ came the reply. _'She will be your greatest achievement.'_

"Tell me her name and where I can find her, quickly!" Michael cried out.

_'She will be at La Pirouette Dance Academy in two hours. You will know her when you see her.'_

"What is her name?"

_'Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hendrickson.'_

* * *

Duke was relieved when Jennifer came home, and she was happy to see him again.

"Jennifer, I would like you to check the book," Audrey said. She was in her other form, starting the spell. "I want to make sure I haven't missed anything."

Jennifer nodded and walked over to Audrey, and looked over the book.

"I think we need to chant the spell together," Jennifer said then looked at Nathan. "You can use your powers as a dog, but you can't change back into your human or true form as long as the collar is on. Also . . . there's a warning . . . "

"A warning?" Nathan asked. "What?"

"There's a chance there may be side-effects," Jennifer said and checked the book. "'The results are unknown but it will be . . . funny, not harmful . . .'"

Duke tried to hide his smile; Nathan just sighed.

"It's time to add the fur," Audrey said.

Nathan changed into his other form and Audrey gently plucked some fur. She handed Jennifer the fur and got out the collar she purchased: a blue one that matched Nathan's eyes.

Audrey nodded to Jennifer, and they began chanting. Jennifer sprinkled Nathan's fur onto the collar as Audrey poured the other ingredients onto it; the fur melted into the collar.

"Is it done?" Duke asked and Audrey nodded.

"Wait," Jennifer said, seeing Nathan was going to change back. "Maybe we should . . . test it, to see if it works?"

Nathan gave Jennifer a look, but he had to agree. Audrey walked up to Nathan and gently put the collar on him. For a moment, nothing happened. Nathan started to feel relieved that it didn't work, when it felt like someone punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. Nathan gasped seeing his fingers shortening, becoming paws. He could feel his feet and legs twisting, reforming into hind legs of a dog. His muzzle pushed out more as his floppy ears became longer. His tail grew longer and fluffy. His size shifted until he reached Duke's hip. Nathan shook himself when the changes were complete and found out he was stuck in his clothes.

"Oops!" Jennifer said, embarrassed. "Sorry, Nathan; the book didn't say anything about clothes."

Audrey changed back then knelt down in front of Nathan, examining him.

"Your eyes are still blue," Audrey said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Nathan tried to tell her, but he barked instead, causing him to look surprised.

"He can't talk in this form?" Duke said through his laughter. "Oh, man! I love this spell!"

Nathan growled at Duke, and snapped, but Duke was too quick, drawing his hands back.

"Easy, easy," he scolded, grinning. "That kind of behavior isn't going to build trust from your old partner."

"Now for you, Duke," Audrey said, presenting him with a small goblet. "Drink up."

"What's this for?" he asked.

"That is for you to be able to understand Nathan when he's in this form. Now drink it."

Nathan looked smug, or as smug as a dog could bring its features to look; and Duke could only imagine the verbal tirade of obscenities he was in for once they connected mentally. But he soldiered on, and tossed back the potion, as Jennifer freed Nathan from his clothes.

"Well?" Jennifer asked when she was done.

"Nothing yet," Duke replied.

_'That's all I'm reading in your mind - nothing,'_ he heard Nathan's sharp verbal retort.

_'Easy,'_ Duke answered. "Or we can leave you in that collar all night."

_'You do, I'm sleeping right on Jennifer's bed,'_ came Nathan's answer. _'And you don't want me to take liberties with your shoes, do you?'_

"You play dirty, Wuornos," Duke said aloud, and Nathan barked again.

"Okay, okay," Duke sighed, and bent down to remove the collar from around his neck.

"Wait," Jennifer blurted out, as she turned on the TV. "Look."

Duke and Audrey turned toward the TV, and Nathan padded over, watching intently.

"...An Amber Alert has been issued for this girl, nine-year-old Elizabeth Natasha Hendrickson, or Lizzie, as she's known," the newscaster said, a picture of Lizzie on the monitor. "Lizzie was abducted late this afternoon from La Pirouette Dance Academy while she was waiting for her mother outside," she went on. "We take you now live to a news conference at the 14th Precinct police station, where Lizzie's father, Chief Dwight Hendrickson, is issuing a statement."

The camera cut away to Dwight, who was there with a pretty blonde woman who was trying to be brave, but tears kept streaking down her face as she clutched a stuffed rabbit in her arms. Garland Wuornos was also there, his face a mix of anguish and fury.

_'The woman with the bunny, that's April,'_ Nathan told Duke.

Dwight stepped up to the microphone. His eyes were red, but dry as he drew a deep breath and began to speak.

"At approximately 5:15 this evening, a white or light beige vehicle was seen in the area of La Pirouette," he said. "Witnesses say the vehicle slowed down, and a man got out. He forced Lizzie into the vehicle, and drove away before help could be summoned."

He swallowed hard, and then continued. "Eyewitnesses are currently working with a forensics sketch artist, but from what we have been able to gather, the suspect matches the description of Michael James Elliot."

"Oh, no!" Jennifer cried, her hands over her mouth.

Audrey looked from Duke to Nathan, and back again.

"Time to go to work, boys," she said, and Duke and the dog both nodded agreement. "Check your suitcase, Duke; I think your clothes are ready."

Duke opened his suitcase and pulled out an outfit, smiling. He walked over to Jennifer and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Be right back," he said. "I'm going to change in the other room to not offend _some_ people."

Nathan groaned. Duke ignored him and walked into the other room, closing the door behind him. Nathan leaned on Audrey and whined.

"You can tolerate him, I know it," Audrey said, and couldn't help but giving Nathan a few comforting pats on his head.

"I wish Audrey and I could be more useful to help you," Jennifer said to Nathan.

Nathan sat up straighter as Audrey thought something over.

"Nathan still has his powers in this form; maybe he can hide our presence," Audrey said and Nathan nodded in agreement. "I think there's a spell that could link the four of us telepathically, but it will be temporary."

"Oh, good," Jennifer said, making Audrey and Nathan look at her. "Duke thinks a _lot_ , and about at the speed of a rocket."

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other, smiling.

"What?" Jennifer asked. Duke then entered the room.

"How do I look?" Duke asked, modeling.

' _Like an extra from_ _Magic Mike_ _,'_ Nathan answered with a doggy smile as Audrey got out a leash that matched his collar.

"Let us link together now," Audrey said as she placed the leash on the floor and transformed then sat down.

The others sat next to each over, forming a circle. Audrey placed her hand out and Duke and Jennifer placed their hands on top of hers. Nathan rested his paw on the human hands.

"Until The Corrupt is stopped, let us be able to communicate mind-to-mind," Audrey chanted.

Nathan removed his paw, and the others followed suit. Audrey changed back.

' _Can you hear me?'_ Audrey asked. The others nodded.

' _Wow!'_ Jennifer exclaimed to everyone as they stood up and Audrey picked up the leash.

Audrey fastened the clip to Nathan's collar, and walked with Duke and Nathan out to the Bronco as Jennifer followed them.

"Now, do you remember everything?" she asked Duke.

"I'm a detective from upstate New York," Duke said. "I'm part of a missing kids team, and Nathan is a forensic tracking dog." He looked down at him. "I just don't want to scare them with him, thinking we're going to be searching for a body."

_'Dwight doesn't scare easy,'_ came Nathan's reply. _'That's why I said forensic tracker, not cadaver dog.'_

Duke opened the Bronco's driver side door, and Nathan got in, settling himself behind the wheel before realizing his mistake.

"Um," Duke said. "Maybe I'd better drive. Might give the wrong impression if we pull up to the station house with YOU behind the wheel," he pointed out, and Audrey couldn't help but smile.

_'Force of habit,'_ Nathan answered. He jumped over into the passenger seat, and Audrey quickly rigged a doggie restraint to help keep Nathan tethered in the seat.

"Be careful, you two," Audrey said, and gave Nathan's head a kiss, and he licked her face.

_'Best I can do,'_ he told her apologetically.

"I like doggie kisses," Audrey replied, smiling, and Duke rolled his eyes.

"Same goes for you," Jennifer smiled, and kissed Duke.

"We will be. You ladies stay out of trouble," he smiled, and started the Bronco, backing slowly out of the driveway.

When they were gone, Audrey and Jennifer got in the other car.

"You do realize," Jennifer said as Audrey started the car. "That technically that was your first kiss with Nathan."

* * *

They reached the station, and Duke showed his badge to the youngish police officer at the parking garage.

"That is one big dog," the officer remarked, seeing Nathan. "What is it?"

"A Caucasian Ovrchaka," Duke said. "He's a forensic search dog."

"I wouldn't want to get in his way," the officer replied, and Nathan looked at him, and barked, making him jump. Nathan panted, and Duke shook his head, and the officer lifted the barrier, allowing them to pass.

"Be nice," Duke said to Nathan.

_'Rookies,'_ Nathan answered.

"You were one once too, you know," Duke replied.

He found a spot, and went around and untethered Nathan, taking his leash in hand.

_'Chief's office is down around the next corridor,_ ' Nathan told Duke as they walked.

'Looks less scary if we _ask_ someone for directions,' Duke pointed out mentally.

_'Right; sorry,'_ Nathan replied. He looked around him. Everywhere he looked, was a familiar sight; the warren-like desks that uniformed officers used; the small cubicle offices reserved for detectives. His and Dwight's office had been on the corner, he remembered. Now a female detective shared it with her male partner, and she had just stepped out into the hall when Nathan and Duke approached her.

"Hi," Duke said aloud to her. "I'm looking for Chief Hendrickson's office."

"Straight ahead, turn right at the end of the hall," she replied. She smiled down at Nathan, who wagged his tail. Duke hid his smile, seeing Jennifer was somewhat right.

"Never saw a dog like him before," she remarked. "What breed is he?"

"Russian Shepherd," Duke answered. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder, and started off for Dwight's office.

Upon reaching it, Nathan froze for a moment.

_'What's the matter?'_ Duke asked.

_'My Dad's in there,'_ Nathan responded. He could see Garland, talking with April, who was wiping her eyes.

_'He won't recognize you, Howard said. Well, especially like this,'_ Duke answered kindly. He knocked, and everyone in the room turned.

"Hi," Duke began. "I was looking for Chief Hendrickson?"

"I'm Hendrickson," Dwight answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping that we could do for you," Duke replied, coming into the room. "I'm Detective Jeremy Crocker," he said, using the alias Audrey had given him. "I'm part of a missing kid's search team in upstate New York. I heard about your little girl, and we drove down, to see if we could help."

"We?" Dwight asked.

"My partner and I," Duke replied, indicating Nathan. "He's a forensic search dog."

"He's a big one, that's for sure," Garland replied, coming over to him. Nathan sat down, sitting up straight. "What's his name?"

_'Nathan,'_ Nate radiated at Duke. _'I'm not going to answer to Spot, King, Rex or any other dumb dog name you think up.'_

"His name's Nathan," Duke said with a sidelong glance at the dog. "My friend's kid picked it - said he looked like a Nathan."

Garland put a hand on Nathan's head, rubbing it.

"My son was named Nathan," he said, and Nathan whined a bit.

"I read that Elliot killed him. I'm sorry," Duke answered, and Garland nodded.

"I appreciate the help, Detective," Dwight spoke up. "But I'm sure you must have a heavy enough workload back home."

"Actually, Nate and I were on vacation down here," Duke said. "But a missing kid's more important than getting to see the Liberty Bell," he finished, and Dwight nodded.

"I appreciate the help," he replied. "This is my wife, April."

"Hi," she sniffled, her eyes welling up anew. "Is he one of those cadaver dogs?"

"No, ma'am, he's a forensics dog," Duke soothed. "He's also been trained in Search and Rescue."

"They look for people trapped beneath debris after disasters, missing kids and so on," Dwight put in quickly. "Never saw one like him before, though," he went on, looking into Nathan's eyes, who gazed back steadily. "What breed is he?"

_'Gonna get you a shirt that says 'I'm a Caucasian Ovrchaka' on it,'_ Duke told Nathan.

_'Just say Russian Bear Dog, it's easier,'_ Nathan said. His coat did make him resemble something of a bear.

"A Caucasian Ovrchaka, or the Russian Bear Dog," Duke answered.

"He does look like a bear," Dwight remarked. "Unusual eyes."

'A genetic mutation," Duke answered. "His breeder said he was the first one he'd ever seen with blue eyes like that."

_'Don't add,'_ Nathan chided _. 'Tell him we're here to help search for Lizzie, that's all.'_ He wanted so much to be able to tell Dwight and Garland that it was him, it was _really_ him under the fur, but he couldn't. He wanted to be able to hug Garland and tell him that he loved him; to be able to comfort his former partner and best friend, but the most he could do was to sit there and look.

But Duke seemed to understand, and he put a hand on Nathan's head.

"We'd like to start as soon as possible," he said. "Time is of the essence."

Dwight nodded. "We'll ride with you out to the scene of Lizzie's abduction," he told him. "I appreciate the help, Detective Crocker."

"Just call me Duke - everyone does," Duke told him.

_'Duke-'_ Nathan began, but Duke cut him off.

_'You want to be called Nathan, I want to be called Duke. I don't want to have to try to remember an alias and deal with all this too. We gotta find that kid.'_

_'Point taken.'_

"Everything okay there, Duke?" Dwight asked, studying the two intently. "Almost looked like you were having a conversation there."

"No, we're good," Duke said. He spotted the bunny April still had clutched in her hands.

"May we borrow the bunny for a few moments? It is your daughter's, right?" Duke questioned.

"Yes. Lizzie's had it since she was three. It's her favorite toy," Dwight answered.

April brought it over, and held it down toward Nathan's nose, and he sniffed it thoroughly.

"Please find my baby," April told him, finally breaking down in sobs, and Nathan licked her face.

"He will," Duke said. "We both will."

"Then let's go," Dwight told him, gathering his coat.

* * *

Nathan immediately could pick up Lizzie's scent as soon as he exited the Bronco. He tried his best to not growl when he also smelled the repugnant odor of The Corrupt.

' _Are you all right?'_ Duke asked, seeing Nathan's face.

' _It's The Corrupt; I can smell it as well,'_ Nathan answered.

"Everything okay, Crocker?" Garland asked, seeing Duke and Nathan.

"I think . . . he needs to have another smell at the bunny," Duke quickly said.

Nathan gave Duke an approving nod and April walked forward so Nathan could smell the toy again.

Nathan almost broke into a run when he caught Lizzie's scent, dragging Duke along with him.

' _GAH!_ '

' _Duke, are you okay?'_ Jennifer asked, concerned.

' _I'm fine; just Nathan was about to pull my arm out,'_ Duke said, Nathan quickly glanced back at him.

' _We need to hurr_ y _,'_ Nathan said.

' _I agree, Nathan. I would love nothing more than to change into my true form and run alongside you, but in case you haven't noticed, we have an audience,'_ Duke shot back.

_'I know this,'_ Nathan answered. _'Take the leash off and let me run. She's not far from here, but we have to hurry.'_

"Slow down," Duke ordered, and Nathan stopped long enough to let Duke unclip the leash, and he took off at a dead run.

"We're going to lose him!" Dwight yelled. "Has he got Lizzie's scent?"

"We won't lose him," Duke replied. "He's got a Geo-Tracker on his collar, I can follow him with that," he said, hoping that Audrey would take the hint, and Audrey acted quickly, casting the spell, and Duke felt the receiver in his pocket. Dwight nodded and followed him, while Garland stayed behind with April.

* * *

Lizzie was crying. The weird man had made her change into a white dress. Normally, she liked pretty, frilly dresses, but the man scared her so badly. She wanted her mommy and daddy to come and save her, and the man said he was going to let them find her, but that they were going to play a game first. But Lizzie didn't want to play a game; she wanted to go home.

In another room, Michael was laying out the tools The Shadow Man had told him to collect. Firstly, he had told him, they were going to blindfold her, so that she couldn't see The Shadow Man when he came out. And then He would do as he had done with the other children - remove her soul, leaving only her shell, still alive - and yet not alive, until Michael had set them free.

* * *

Nathan ran through the neighborhood.

_'She's close, Audrey,'_ he radiated, scanning the houses, feeling The Corrupt's presence growing stronger the closer he got.

Up ahead, he saw an older home. The stench of The Corrupt was practically rolling off the place, and Duke had to fight to keep himself from changing as he and Dwight finally caught up with Nathan.

Nathan whined, and sat down on the grass, as he had seen other search dogs do in the past.

"Is she there?" Dwight gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like it," Duke said, and felt his eyes change color and quickly looked away, hoping Dwight didn't see him.

"Are you all right?" Dwight asked, seeing Duke rubbing his eyes.

"Um, yeah . . . allergies," Duke said, and saw Audrey and Jennifer following them in the car, still hidden by Nathan's illusion.

"Okay; keep an eye on your dog, I'm calling for back up," Dwight said.

' _If anyone has any big ideas to prevent this becoming a massacre, please speak up,'_ Duke said.

' _We need to go inside,'_ Audrey said. _'I am going to create a time-freeze spell. We four will be able to move; unfortunately, so will The Corrupt and any living thing in it's vicinity,'_ she went on. _'But everyone else will be frozen in time.'_

' _For how long?'_ Duke questioned.

' _I can give you MAYBE ten minutes. Any longer, and the time-space continuum will be disrupted, and trigger off a cataclysmic reaction,'_ Audrey explained.

Everything soon was still. Audrey changed into her other form as she and Jennifer ran out of the car. Audrey knelt down, taking Nathan's collar off.

Immediately, Nathan shifted back into his true form, and Duke quickly joined him.

* * *

"Hold still, darling," Michael said, tying the blindfold around Lizzie's eyes. "And you'll get a special surprise."

Lizzie whimpered in terror. The blindfold was tight, and she could hear the bad man making weird sounds, as though he were in pain - and then she felt there was someone else in the room.

"Elizabeth," a whispery, hissing voice called to her. She felt icy fingers touch her face, and she squirmed, trying to free herself, but the fingers held tighter, holding her head still so she couldn't move.

"Come to me," the voice said, and Lizzie suddenly felt strange. She was aware that the new person had brought their face even with hers, and then she felt a strange sensation, as though she were being pulled forward, into a dark tunnel, and she tried to scream out, but no sound would come as The Shadow Man began to pull Lizzie's soul from her body.

The doorway burst open, and Audrey entered.

"Return the child's soul at once!" she ordered.

Jennifer could feel her mouth drop when she saw Michael Elliot. He was starting to deform because of The Corrupt's presence. His muscular body was more bulked up and lumps of circular growths covered his face and body. The really . . . gross part was that emerging from his back was a wisp-like humanoid shadow with glowing eyes. It was something out of _Men in Black_ . . . directed by Tim Burton.

' _The form has changed, but I recognized the soul,'_ The Shadow Man said glaring at Nathan. _'This time, we will not be stopped.'_

' _Double-tag team time, Nathan,'_ Duke said and found Nathan smiling at his comment.

Nathan charged at Michael, while Duke lunged at The Shadow Man, forcing him to the ground with his horns.

' _Impossible! How can you touch that which is intangible?'_ The Shadow Man asked.

' _I'm a special guy, 2-D Man,'_ Duke shot back, digging his claws into The Shadow Man and bit into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Audrey and Jennifer sneaked around to where Lizzie was being held and began to free her.

"Is she all right?" Jennifer asked, as Audrey checked Lizzie, who had temporarily passed out.

"Her soul is safe," Audrey said.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, you'll be okay," Jennifer said.

"Mm . . . Jennifer?" Lizzie asked, awakening and tried to undo the blindfold.

"No, don't look yet," Jennifer said. "It's still . . . too scary."

The Shadow Man twisted his head and saw the women freeing Lizzie.

' _You fool! They are interrupting our work! Do something!'_ The Shadow Man ordered.

Duke then realized that Michael and The Shadow Man were _separating._

The Shadow Man and Michael fully separated, and Michael charged at Jennifer and Lizzie, but Nathan's sinking his teeth into his arm made him stop, bellowing in pain. Audrey went to help Nathan while Jennifer and Lizzie hid behind a sofa, none of them realizing that Lizzie had removed her blindfold.

Duke and The Shadow Man, on the other hand, were tangling with one another. The Shadow Man was actually a Wraith-type Corrupt, Duke knew instinctively. It couldn't survive for too long without its host, so the longer he could keep it from rejoining with Michael, the weaker it would become.

The Shadow Man knew this also, and struggled to be free of Duke's grasp, but it was failing.

Michael realized this as well. His 'friend' was dying, and he fought viciously with Nathan and Audrey, who was readying to capture The Shadow Man in a sphere.

"You cannot stop him! The Shadow Man is invincible!" Michael screamed.

"Watch me," Audrey answered. "You and your Corrupt's days of killing children are over."

"We have only just begun our work!" Michael shouted. He was off the rails by this point, Nathan could see. Being separated from his Corrupt had finally snapped whatever threads had kept him tethered to reality, and he shrieked his rage. "The signs are present – after the Goddess of Love shows herself the brightest, The Seal shall weaken again; a storm is gathering - none of you will be able to stop them!"

"What Seal?" Nathan demanded.

"You will see...you will seee," Michael giggled. "And then you'll be so sorry, but it'll be too late, too late."

"We have to turn him over to the police," Audrey said. "We can send The Corrupt over, but he has to face trial here."

Duke nodded and looked for the pair of handcuffs he 'borrowed' from Dwight when he changed. He spotted them and used his tail to pick them up and throw them to Nathan.

' _You have a prehensile tail?'_ Jennifer asked, amazed.

' _I'm a man of many talents,'_ Duke said, giving Jennifer a quick wink.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he finished cuffing Elliot.

"I will tell them who you are," Michael threatened. "The Shadow Man knows who you are. There'll be nowhere for you to hide anymore," he giggled.

Audrey, Duke, Jennifer, and Nathan glanced at one another, and Audrey got a determined look on her face and she knelt down alongside him. "From this moment on, you will be as a child, mentally," she toned, touching Michael on his forehead. "You will not remember what you have seen here. You will not remember your Corrupt."

A light came from Audrey's hand, and covered Michael. He immediately stopped fighting, becoming as docile as a lamb. When the light faded, all of his deformities were gone, including the bite from Nathan. Michael looked up at Nathan with wide wondering eyes.

"Are you a magic doggie?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm a magic doggie," Nathan repeated, hauling him to his feet.

The Shadow Man screamed anew, and struggled once more to be rid of Duke, but Duke hung on tenaciously.

"Time's moving again," Audrey gasped. "Jennifer, we'll leave the back way."

"Nathan," she began to place the collar around his neck, but Nathan stopped her.

"Hold on," he murmured. "Something I want to do before you do that," he finished, and leaned forward and kissed her. Jennifer happily smiled while Lizzie quietly giggled.

"Can you romance another time, please?" Duke called, wrangling with The Corrupt, who by now wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore, but it still needed to be dealt with.

"Right," Audrey smiled, and finished fastening the collar around Nathan's neck, turning him once more into a dog.

She then turned and faced The Corrupt who had gone from ear-splitting shrieks to whining like a petulant child.

"When disaster strikes, we will come...soon," it threatened. "We know you now. We will come again...soon."

"Tell us about The Seal," Audrey demanded.

"You will find out soon enough," The Corrupt whinged. "I can see it now: You will be faced with an impossible choice. Then you will wish you all had stayed dead."

Audrey gasped for a moment, but her expression only grew even more determined.

"To the next world, we sentence you," she ordered, and The Corrupt disappeared into the sphere.

Audrey also stumbled, but caught herself.

"I used too much of my power," Audrey said as Jennifer supported her. "I need . . . to rest."

' _Go,'_ Nathan said. _'I'll keep you hidden.'_

"I'll drive," Jennifer said and she and Audrey left.

Duke quickly transformed himself back into Detective Crocker, and had just finished checking on Lizzie when Dwight and a squadron of officers came bursting through the front door.

"Daddy!" Lizzie squealed, and hurled herself at him.

"Oh, baby!" Dwight said, his voice full of immense relief, gathering her in his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Daddy," Lizzie answered. "The magic people saved me. Jennifer's one of them!"

Dwight glanced around, seeing only Duke, leading out Elliot by his handcuffs.

"What people, honey?" he asked, puzzled. "Do you know what she's talking about? Is there anyone else here?"

"Just Nathan," Duke replied truthfully. He could see Jennifer driving away as Audrey rested, but the others couldn't. "Maybe her guardian angels were watching over her. It was dumb luck I caught him off guard. Nathan was a big help," he smiled down at the dog.

"This guy's dangerous - you should have waited for backup," Dwight said sternly, glancing at Elliot. "We're gonna put you away for good, this time," he told him, and then stopped, seeing Michael's vacant expression. "What's this? Working on that insanity defense?" he ground out. "Not gonna work THIS time, pal."

"I think it might actually be real this time," Duke replied. "That guy is out to lunch for good. I don't think you'll be hearing from him anymore."

"Get him outta my sight," Dwight told his officers, and they hauled Michael out the door.

"You still should have waited, Crocker," Dwight lectured. His stern expression gave a little. "I know what it is to lose a partner," he muttered. "Nathan wanted to save that kid, so badly. We arrived on the scene, to Elliot's little 'playhouse' he had," he began. "We heard the girl scream from inside the warehouse, and Nate charged in after her. He rescued her too," he continued.

"Sounds like a pretty brave guy," Duke smiled.

"I was just going in, after I'd radioed for backup, and here he comes with this little girl in his arms," Dwight smiled. "I took her and carried her outside to the first unit that had pulled up and was just on my way back to help Nathan capture the guy when I see Elliot come flying out of the darkness at him. Nate had his back to him, and he turned around just as Elliot brought the knife in," he got out.

"He must have stabbed Nathan nine or ten times in about ten seconds. Our guys tackled him, got him pinned down, and I went to see what I could do for Nate. He was-" he broke off. "There was so much blood," he whispered. "I just sat there trying to hold his guts in and begged him to hold on till the paramedics got there." He exhaled, hard, and rubbed his face. "But he didn't make it. He was gone by the time the ambulance got there."

Nathan padded over, and sat down beside Dwight, putting his paw on his hand.

"So maybe Lizzie did have a guardian angel looking out for her," Dwight smiled, and ruffled Nathan's fur. "Thanks, boy," he told Nathan, his voice full of emotion. "I'll see you both get commendations. Good work, you two. But next time, wait for backup."

Nathan barked twice, and Duke smiled shyly.

"Thank you, and yes, sir, next time we will wait for backup," Duke said. "But knowing we saved a life today is reward enough for the both of us."

* * *

"Oh, brother," William rolled his eyes, watching the scene. "How corny can you get? 'Knowing we save a life today is reward enough,'" he mocked. "Get me a bucket before I throw up."

Howard said nothing, just continued to watch the scene.

"The plans are finished," he said, not facing William. "The construction has already begun. It will not take as long as we thought."

"Well good," William answered. "Then I should get packing. I'll be sure to bring back one of those t-shirts that says: 'My boss went on vacation and all I got is this crummy t-shirt,' or do you want one that says: 'I'm with stupid?'"

Howard remained silent.

"I'll surprise you," William said and left the office.

* * *

After Lizzie was checked by the doctors, they went back to the police station. The doctors told Dwight and April that Lizzie created the story about the 'magic people,' to deal with the trauma.

While Duke and Dwight ware saying goodbye, Lizzie was telling April and Garland about the magic people. Dwight then went over to Nathan, and patted him on the head.

"You know," Dwight said thoughtfully. "I never believed in past lives or reincarnation or any of that stuff," he went on. "But if it were all really true, I would swear that this dog was Nathan Wuornos in a past life," he went on, rubbing Nathan's ears. "I get the weirdest sense of deja-vu every time I'm near him."

Nathan jumped up on Dwight, his paws on his shoulders, and barked, once.

"Maybe he was," Duke answered. "Maybe the cosmos felt like his job wasn't done yet - and gave him a second chance."

"Maybe," Dwight smiled, and ruffled Nathan's fur. "You look after that guy, huh?" he told him.

Nathan barked once again, and then went over to Lizzie, putting his head in her lap. Lizzie bent down and hugged him tightly.

"Can he stay with us?" she asked.

"Well, no, honey, he and Detective Crocker have a job to do," Dwight explained. "He's not a house dog. And definitely not a lap dog," he chuckled as Nathan sprawled halfway across Lizzie, enjoying having his neck scratched, making little boofing noises as his tail wagged. The scene reminded Duke a little of the painting they bought from Professor Steel.

"Tell you what, Lizzie," Garland said, as he patted Nathan. "If you study hard and your parents tell me you do your chores and feel you're responsible, maybe Uncle Garland will give you a puppy just like him."

"Really?" Lizzie asked excited.

"Well, not exactly like him," Garland said. "I don't think I can find a puppy with blue eyes like his, and we can't call him Nathan; it will be confusing."

"Right," Lizzie agreed. "Then what should we name him?"

"How about Thaddeus?" Garland suggested.

"Thaddeus?" Lizzie asked, incredulously.

"You can call him 'Thad' for short," Garland said. "Besides, it was my son's middle name."

Lizzie nodding back, understanding, and gave Nathan another hug.

' _Your middle name is Thaddeus?'_ Duke said, trying to hold back his smile.

' _Drop it right now or else I am going to take liberties with your shoes,'_ Nathan warned.

"Can you really find a puppy the same breed as him?" April asked Garland, indicating Nathan.

"Of course! Did I ever tell you about my old friend who's a former Russian spy? He now breeds Caucasian Ovrchaka . . ." Garland said, taking April aside.

* * *

Jennifer drove Audrey home. Audrey had bundled herself in her hooded coat, and Jennifer realized it was because she had remained in her true form. She looked exhausted, and Jen said so.

"I am tired," Audrey murmured. "It's taken a lot out of me, using magic these so much these last few days. I think Nathan and Duke are going to be pretty run-down as well."

"Well, how about we just stay in for the next two or three days? No going out, no missions and no phones either," Jennifer stated. Vince and Dave didn't need to hear from her every living minute, she was a grown up. Besides, it might be kind of nice to have a few moments to get to know Duke a little better and she blushed when she realized that they were all still connected mentally!

Audrey smiled, and patted her hand.

"We all know how you feel about him already," she answered. "I kind of think the feeling's mutual on his part too," she smiled weakly. "But I do like the way you think. Rest sounds wonderful."

"And none of you will have to do anything," Jennifer stressed the anything. "I will cook, do the wash, and all you have to do is sleep, rest, meditate, watch cartoons, whatever you want. Then we can go from there."

_'What do you two think?'_ Audrey thought.

_'Sleep? Is that the thing you do when you lie down and close your eyes for hours on end? I kind of vaguely remember doing that before,'_ Duke joked.

_'It does feel like we've been working and fighting these things for weeks with no breaks,'_ Nathan put in. _"I vote we rest the next couple of days.'_

_'Seconded,'_ Duke thought. _'The Vacay starts today.'_

_'Motion carried,'_ Audrey thought. _'So the first thing I'm doing, is pulling the plug on the lot of you,'_ she thought, and broke the telepathy spell. Now her thoughts would be all her own, which was the way she wanted it. She had a lot to think about. Like how The Corrupt's warning: What was The Seal and what would it mean for them?

But the one thing that was mostly on her mind had nothing to do with either The Corrupt or The Shadow Man's sinister warnings - it had to do with her blue-eyed partner - and what that kiss might mean for their future together.


	5. California Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Miss Misery" is written and sung by Elliot Smith. The song "Ho Hey," is sung by The Lumineers and written by Wesley Schultz and Jeremy Fraites.

_Duke returned to the house after he had been out to the vineyards. Evi had looked pretty upset after Wade's last visit, and he had been out to reassure her and the other workers that as long as he was in charge, Silver Moon Vineyards would never be sold._

_He thought on her for a moment. Their divorce was still pending, but both of them were adult enough to be civilized with one another. Just because their personal life wasn't working anymore, didn't mean their business life couldn't. He might be getting divorced from her, but Evidence Ryan had her head screwed on tight when it came to business._

_The Crocker family had owned this vineyard for over 100 years. And while it had been struggling the last few years, this latest batch of wine from the grapes he had been tenderly cultivating promised to be some of the best the vineyard had ever produced. Returning to the old ways of tending a vineyard had been the best thing he'd done for the place. Eliminating pesticides and GMOs would only serve to help make the wine better. There wouldn't be as much of it, true; but Duke knew that the market for organics was growing daily, and he wanted to be a part of it. It had taken him some persuading on Evi's part, but once she'd run the business plan, and seen the results of the changes for herself, she was behind him 110 percent._

_"In another five years, you could be one of the biggest all-natural vineyards on the coast," she'd told he and Wade at their last meeting. "You just have to have patience."_

_Wade, however, was short on patience - and business acumen. He was only interested in quantity over quality, as he'd pointed out once, "Boone's Farm makes an absolute killing bottling that stuff and it's one step down from antifreeze."_

_"Dad would roll over in his grave if he ever heard you mention Silver Moon and Boone's Farm in the same sentence," Duke had lectured. "We have a real chance to make a name for ourselves again."_

_But Wade had little interest in the day-to-day affairs of a vineyard. And lately, he'd been wined and dined by the attractive representative from the real estate developers who wanted to buy the vineyard and turn the land into a development for luxury condos, including the bane of Duke's eco-conscious existence, a golf course._

_They'd offered a handsome price, but Duke had steadfastly refused. Wade first tried to cajole him, and then threatened to take him to court to try to break the conditions in their parents' will - so long as one son did not want to sell, the property could not be sold, no matter the price. And Duke did not want to sell._

_He tossed his work gloves on the desk, and got himself a cool drink of water from the stoneware urn that Maria, their housemaid, kept filled fresh every day for the family._

_Maria had heard him come into the study, and she appeared in the doorway._

_"Two for dinner tonight, Mister Duke?" she queried._

_"No, I guess it's just me," he replied._

_"Mister Wade has just pulled into the driveway. I thought he might be joining you for dinner this evening," Maria told him._

_Sure enough, Duke heard the front door open and Wade's "Duke? Are you here?" echoing through the hallways._

_"In the study," Duke called._

_Wade appeared in the doorway. He seemed pleased to see his little brother, and he smiled._

_"Hi there," he beamed._

_"Well, you're in a better mood than the last time we talked," Duke replied._

_Wade shuffled a bit, and then spoke._

_"Duke, I want to apologize to you," he began, his tone sincere. "I was just so dazzled by the money they were offering, that I forgot that this is our vineyard - our family vineyard," he went on._

_"And Suzanne DuBois is kind of dazzling also," Duke grinned._

_"That too," Wade conceded. "But, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong to want to sell this place, Duke. If you think the batch this year is going to be great, then I'm with you. I'll tell her no deal first thing tomorrow morning," he finished, going over to Duke, and the two brothers embraced, patting one another on the back._

_"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Duke said, relieved. "Wade, we can make it work."_

" _We just have to trim finances here and there. We could go back to the fertilizer," Wade said._

_"No, Wade," Duke answered. "Natural's the way to go; I know it's more expensive to do things organically. But Wade, you've tasted the wine for yourself. It's going to be incredible when it fully develops."_

_"I know, I know, you've told me, several times," Wade grinned. "Well, we could lay off some of the workers," Wade suggested. "Just temporarily, of course."_

_"I don't want to do that unless we just don't have any other options," Duke told him. "Things are hard enough for them without having to worry if they're going to have a job tomorrow."_

_"Okay. Whatever you say, little brother," Wade agreed. "You and that soon-to-be-ex Missus of yours seem to know what you're doing." He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically._

_"Say, you know what, this calls for a celebration. Let's get a bottle of that '77 Bordeaux for dinner," he suggested. "It was always Dad's favorite vintage. He always said the wine came out so well that year because you came into the picture."_

_"Oh, I don't know about that," Duke grinned. "The Bordeaux sounds good, but it depends on what we're having for dinner," he laughed. "Maria, how about it?"_

_"Bordeaux would be good with steaks," she answered._

_"There, you see? Bordeaux it is," Wade smiled, and he ducked down into the family's private wine vault, shortly returning with a dusty bottle._

_Duke washed up for dinner, and soon joined Wade in the dining room, where Maria had laid out the table._

_"Where's Maria?" Duke asked._

_"I told her to take the rest of the night off," Wade replied offhandedly. "We can serve ourselves, right?"_

_"Right," Duke grinned. He was glad that they were getting along again. Wade had always been his big brother, the one he'd looked up to growing up, and it had made him a little sad that they disagreed so often as adults. But after Mom had passed away, Wade had wanted to sell the vineyard. Duke had always refused, hoping that he could get Wade to change his mind. And now, it seemed as though he had._

_"Evi coming for dinner tonight?" Wade questioned._

_"No, it's her friend Brandy's birthday today. Girls' night out," Duke said. "So it's just you and me."_

_Wade nodded. "Guys' night in," he grinned. "Sounds great."_

_Duke opened the wine bottle, to allow it to breathe._

_Wade brought over two wine goblets from the Waterford set that had been their mother's cherished collection. Duke poured in the wine, and set the bottle down._

_Wade raised his glass in a toast, and Duke did likewise._

_"To the vineyard," he smiled. "May this be our best year yet."_

_"To the vineyard," Duke repeated, gently clinking his glass against Wade's and took a long drink from his glass. There was some kind of off note about the wine, and he sniffed it cautiously, thinking it might be turning to vinegar. He tasted it again, and then set his glass down._

_"Something the matter?" Wade asked._

_"Just tasted a little strange," Duke replied. "Did yours?"_

_"Mine? No, just tasted like a damned good Bordeaux," Wade replied._

_"Mm," Duke said. He felt a little dizzy, as though his legs had become unsteady, his fingers tingly. His chest felt tight, as though it had suddenly become harder to breathe, and he grasped at the table's edge. A heart attack had felled their father - and Duke feared that he was just about to have one himself._

_"Wade," he wheezed, staggering. "I - don't feel so good."_

_"Of course, you could also be tasting that blowfish poison I put in your glass too," Wade said conversationally._

_"Poison?" Duke choked. "Wade - why?"_

_He couldn't hold himself upright anymore, and Duke crashed to the floor, the constriction in his chest feeling as though he had an anaconda wrapped around it, slowly squeezing the life out of him._

_Wade bent down over him, Duke looking up at him through dimming eyes. He couldn't move; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't blink...or breathe, and he lay there, listening to his heart pounding in his ears as his lungs begged for air that wouldn't come._

_"Why? Why do you think, you imbecile?" he asked, his polite demeanor gone. "I asked you to sell. I begged you to sell, but you wouldn't," he went on. "You just had to hold on to this glorified vinegar factory because it was the family's. Well, you and I are the only family left," Wade went on. "And in a few more minutes, I'll be the only family left - and the sole owner of Silver Moon Vineyards. I'm going to sell this weed patch - and retire to the islands a very rich man."_

_In his fading vision, Duke thought he saw someone in the room with them. Not someone - some thing was crawling onto Wade's back. It was dark and shadowy, with long trailing tendrils that started to inject themselves into Wade. It had a monkey-like face; but not like any monkey Duke had ever seen before. It was smiling at him, with an evil grin, as though it were taking pleasure in watching him die, and with a sickening realization, he knew that it was. He wanted to fight it, but he also knew that it was too late for that now._

_Duke struggled to breathe once more, and then he felt his heart come to a stop as the poison reached it. He felt as though he were going down a long dark tunnel, with Wade slowly fading from his view._

Ch.5: California Daydreaming

Jennifer smiled as she shopped in a grocery store in San Fernando Valley, California.

She had to admit, without battling The Corrupt, traveling with Audrey, Nathan, and Duke was great. The Bronco had the amazing ability to travel great distances is such a short amount of time, so it saved Jennifer money for buying a ticket for an airplane!

Each one made a decision what to do when they reached their destination. Nathan will choose the place they will stay, Audrey will pick the movie they will watch, Duke will decide their movie snack, and Jennifer will do the shopping.

Instead of popcorn, Duke decided wine, cheese, fruit and crackers for their snack, and everyone liked the idea. Right now Jennifer was scanning the wine aisle, and picked out two wine bottles from a placed called Silver Moon Vineyard.

Just as Jennifer reached her car, she heard a commotion down the street.

"Mr. Wade is not interested making a deal," a bodyguard said, dragging a woman out of a building. The woman struggled in his grip.

"I swear, if I find a bruise I'm suing you!" the woman screamed.

"Don't forget to clean up," another bodyguard said, tossing out papers, as the woman was released.

The two bodyguards went back into the building and the woman screamed in frustration. She then began to collect her papers.

Jennifer went up to the woman and started to pick up some of the papers; the woman noticed and stopped.

"I don't need your charity," the woman snapped, grabbing her papers from Jennifer.

"Well . . . then don't think of it as charity," Jennifer said. "Call it . . . stubborn kindness."

The woman blinked then briefly laughed.

"Fine, fine," the woman said, organizing her papers.

As Jennifer collected the papers, she saw a photograph and froze. In the photo was the woman, smiling, her arms wrapped around a man, who held her close, grinning. Jennifer bit her lip to prevent her jaw from dropping. Even though his hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail, she still recognized him.

It was Duke Crocker.

"Who's this?" Jennifer asked anxiously, showing her the photograph.

The woman smiled, but her expression was sad.

"That's my . . . _was_. . . my husband," she said. "Or almost my ex-husband; but he died before our divorce was finalized."

"I'm sorry," Jennifer replied.

The woman gave a short bark of a laugh. "So am I," she answered, and blinked hard a few times. She looked wistfully at the picture, and then tucked it in with her papers. "I wish he'd just been a little clearer in his will paperwork."

"How so?" Jennifer questioned. If this woman was Duke's wife, almost ex-wife, then she felt he would want to know what was happening with her. "This Mr. Wade's Duke's brother, right?" she said, and then bit her lip.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked.

"No, no," Jennifer said hastily. "I was reading in the papers about a legal battle between two brothers recently, and one of them was named Duke, and the other was named Wade," she fibbed.

"Well, that would be them - Wade and Duke Crocker, the battling Crockers," the woman said. She glanced in Jennifer's cloth grocery bag. "In fact, that's their wine - Silver Moon Vineyards," she told Jennifer. She held the bottle a moment longer, and then exhaled hard, looking near tears. "I felt like I owed it to Duke to get his last batch to market," she whispered.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Jennifer offered. "You look like you could use a friend. I-I'm not trying to pry, but sometimes-"

"Actually, coffee sounds good," the woman replied, and held out her hand. "Evidence Ryan, but everyone calls me Evi."

Jennifer shook hands with her solemnly as she introduced herself. So this was Duke's Evi, she thought, looking her over. She had dark curly hair that flowed down to her shoulders, creamy cocoa skin, and dark eyes that observed everything.

They walked to the little coffee shop on the corner, and Jennifer ordered two coffees, bringing the other over to Evi.

Evi sat there, stirring the packet of sugar she'd put into her coffee for a good few moments before she spoke.

"My . . . husband . . . was Duke Crocker," she began. "We met while he was on vacation in the Bahamas; his first day there. He was there for two weeks, and the last night he was there, he proposed to me," she smiled. "I knew it was crazy to marry a man I'd just barely met, but he was so-" She broke off. "I'm boring you."

"No! No, not at all," Jennifer protested. In fact, she wanted to know every little detail about him, but having just met Evi five minutes before, she knew it would be too much to ask. "So you married and went back with him to here?"

"Well, I was from San Diego, so it's not like I was some little island girl," Evi chuckled. "I was a Business Major, and he owned a vineyard with his brother. It seemed a match made in heaven. I just didn't realize that Duke was already married to his vineyard," she added, glancing at Jennifer over her coffee cup. "He wanted it to work so badly. It'd been in his family for generations. They'd kind of fallen on hard times, but he was on the verge of turning things around."

"With your help," Jennifer smiled.

"I did some, but most of it was him," Evi replied. "He decided that he wanted to return to the way they used to make wine - he gave up using pesticides, growth stimulants, anything that was not organic or natural was forbidden in the vineyards. And it cost us money - a lot of money, which _Wade_ didn't like," she scoffed.

"I take it Wade didn't share Duke's enthusiasm," Jennifer said.

"No, he didn't. Wade was pretty much there for the money, and if there wasn't as much of it coming in, then he wanted to sell. Actually, that's not true - Wade's wanted to sell that vineyard ever since their mother died. Silver Moon is right in the middle of some of the most prime real estate in Saint Helena," she went on. "The developers were offering a _lot_ of money. But Duke turned them flat," she smiled. "He told me, 'Evi, if we can get this next batch to market, we can turn it around, I know we can.'"

Her face clouded over. "But he never got to see the results of his work."

"What happened?" Jennifer asked gently. She thought of what Duke had told her, but she was still curious. _'If Wade poisoned him, why wasn't he brought up on charges?'_ she reflected.

"According to Wade, he and Duke were meeting for dinner, to try to clear things up. Maria, the housekeeper, said that Wade had changed his mind, that he didn't want to sell anymore. Wade says she misunderstood him, not speaking English very well," she muttered. "At any rate, after dinner, Duke said he felt like he had indigestion. Wade says he went upstairs to shower and change, and when he came back down - Duke was on the floor and unresponsive. He called the paramedics, but it was too late." She thought. "Their dad had a bad heart. I guess Duke didn't realize that he had a bad heart too."

This time, a tear did fall down her cheek. "Sorry," she half-laughed, scrubbing her eyes.

"Don't be," Jennifer replied tenderly. "You must have still cared for him a good deal."

"I did. I always said Duke and I were getting the most civilized divorce in the history of divorces," she smiled. "We knew it wasn't working between us anymore, and we were going our separate ways. I was even staying on as manager of the vineyard." Her face fell. "But the day after Duke died, Wade phoned me and let me know that he'd signed the paperwork to sell Silver Moon to the developers." She shook her head. "His little brother's not even buried yet, and he sold the place."

"Is that what you were trying to do? Prevent him from selling it?"

"No. It may sound mercenary, but I was still Duke's wife. I put my time and energy into the vineyard as well, as much as he did, and I'm not settling for a measly severance package. Wade made a ton of money from the sale, and one percent's not going to cut it."

She mused. "Sometimes I wonder if Gloria might be right."

"Right about what?"

"Right about that Duke didn't die from natural causes."

"Who's Gloria?" Jennifer asked.

"Gloria Verrano: an old friend of the Crocker family; I meet her a few times. She treated Duke liked the son she never had," Evi said and smiled a little. "I found out she started her own investigation into Duke's death."

"Why?" Jennifer asked, curious.

"Apparently—" Evi stopped when she heard a song being played over the speakers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Evi?" Jennifer asked, getting her attention.

"Sorry; this song . . . it brings back memories," Evi said with a sad smile. "Elliot Smith: 'Miss Misery.' When I entered the courtroom, I saw that Duke cut his hair. After court, he invited me out, and I accepted. We talk and ate, then this song came on. Duke asked me for one more dance before we go our separate ways."

"Duke could dance?" Jennifer asked.

Evi smiled and nodded. "The best dancer I've ever met. Duke had a way of making everyone happy after an argument; he liked peace. So, yeah, we waltzed to 'Miss Misery' . . . didn't know it would be our last dance . . ."

Evi then checked the time. "I should be going."

"Wait, what about Gloria?" Jennifer asked.

Evi took out a piece of paper and wrote on it before giving it to Jennifer.

"Call this number if your still curious," Evi said and got up. "Thanks for the coffee."

Jennifer said good-bye to Evi and she left. Jennifer just sat there for a moment, looking at her coffee. She was interested in what Gloria had to say, but there was something Evi had said that bothered her.

" _. . . but I was still Duke's wife . . ."_

She thought about the circumstances with Audrey and her husband. Owen moved on with his life, and she and Nathan were in the same situation. However, right now, Jennifer felt like she was stuck in an affair and it made her feel uncomfortable and . . . wrong.

Jennifer gathered up her grocery bag, and drove back toward the house, where she found Audrey and Duke, cooking, while Nathan was lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, Little Flower," Duke beamed. He paused, seeing her face. "Something the matter?" He spotted her grocery bag, and came over, gathering it from her.

"Mm, good Gorgonzola choice," he marveled, and pulled the bottle from the bag, stopping, his face growing somber.

"Something the matter?" Audrey grinned. "She didn't pick the wrong wine, did she?"

"No," Duke uttered, setting it on the counter. "She picked _my_ wine."

"Yours?" Audrey puzzled. "Silver Moon Vineyards," she read the label. "This was your winery, wasn't it?"

Duke nodded.

"I guess Evi and Wade put out the batch after all," he replied.

"SHE did it," Jennifer spoke, and Duke turned to look at her curiously.

"How would you know that?" he asked.

"I had coffee with her a while ago," Jennifer replied.

A range of emotions crossed Duke's face: disbelief, sadness, anger, and he finally settled on incredulity.

"And how did you just happen to run into my ex-wife? For a little thing, you sure do get around."

Jennifer looked slightly hurt and taken aback by his statement, but she squared her shoulders.

"I ran into her downtown. She was being thrown out of an office building. Some guys said 'Mr. Wade doesn't want to make a deal', and threw a bunch of her papers at her," she began. "I didn't know who she was, and I stopped to help her pick them up." She paused. "She had a picture of the two of you. Your hair was longer, but I knew it was you. I asked her about you, and she said that you were her husband. Or almost ex-husband."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"She was upset, she wanted someone to talk to," Jennifer blurted. "She saw my wine, and she said she felt that she owed it to you to 'get the batch to market,'" she went on. "She said you and your brother owned Silver Moon Vineyards, but that you died of a heart attack."

"I was murdered," Duke said grimly.

"I know it and you know it, but the coroner ruled it natural causes," Audrey spoke kindly. "What else did she say, Jennifer?"

Jennifer cast a guilty glance at Duke's face. He was deliberately blocking her mentally, and her eyes stung with tears.

"She said that Wade sold the vineyard - and then cut her completely out of the picture, even though your divorce wasn't finalized yet."

"That sounds like Wade. Probably didn't even wait till I was cold," Duke said bitterly.

"He sold it the day after you died - and then cut Evi completely out of the picture," Jennifer finished lamely. "He gave her a severance package, about one percent of what he sold the place for."

"That sounds like Evi," Duke replied. "A shrewd businesswoman right to the end."

"She was still your wife."

"Only because we hadn't signed the final papers," Duke snapped. Jennifer could see she'd revived painful memories for him, and he grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"Out," was Duke's sharp reply, slamming the door shut behind him.

Audrey looked at Jennifer.

"I didn't mean to upset him," she blurted, the tears finally falling.

"I know you didn't," Audrey replied kindly and hugged her. "It's just - you seem to have a knack for finding people from our pasts," she continued. "As much as we love them, sometimes, it's painful to remember those things. I guess for him, he died, and everyone thought he died of natural causes. His brother literally got away with murder."

"Not everyone thinks so," Jennifer said.

"What do you mean?"

"Evi told me about an old family friend of Duke's - Gloria Verrano. She said Gloria thinks Wade killed Duke."

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know. I _was_ planning on asking her that, but if he's going to be an ass, I won't," Jennifer said defiantly.

* * *

Duke found a beach with no humans around and shifted into his true from. He then took off running on all four paws, once again reminding him of Professor Steel's painting. As he ran, his thoughts went back to what happened after he died.

* * *

_"Duke?" he heard a strange voice calling him. "Duke, wake up."_

_Duke roused slightly, picking his head up from his arms and opening his eyes. He wasn't lying on the floor in the dining room - he was seated in a corner booth in what appeared to be a diner. There were no other patrons in the diner, save for the gentleman in the booth across from him._

_"What happened?" Duke asked, still groggy, and then remembered. "Wade - he poisoned me," he said, starting to get up, but his legs wouldn't let him. "I gotta get to a hospital."_

_"I'm afraid it's too late for you to go to a hospital," the man replied gravely. "You died, Duke. Your brother murdered you."_

_"Wade," Duke said softly. "I knew he wanted to sell the vineyard - but I never thought in a million years he would go this far to do it."_

_"Money truly is the root of all evil," the man spoke. "And although you are dead, I am here to make you a proposition. I'm offering you a chance to avenge yourself and others who were done as you were. If not, then all you do is walk through that door over there," he pointed, "and you'll enter your eternal rest. Or you can stay - and do something about your murder."_

_"Why?" Duke asked woodenly. "What can I do if I'm dead?"_

_"I can give you new life," the man replied. "But it will not be the life you had before. That's finished now. The life you will be given will be vastly different than your mortal one."_

_Duke sat there, thinking over the man's words. He thought about Wade, who would in all likelihood literally get away with murder. He thought about Evi and Maria, and the other workers who were going to find themselves out of work tomorrow morning, and he lifted his head resolutely, anger flashing in his eyes._

_"What do I have to do?" he asked._

_"Just sign," the man said. "And then you'll really begin to live."_

* * *

Duke then trotted inland and spotted a pool of water. He padded closer to it and began lapping up the water. He looked up and saw none of the natural wildlife was scared off by his presence. When he was done, he saw his reflection in the water.

' _I wonder what Evi's reaction would be if she saw me now,'_ Duke thought then smiled a little. _'Probably would find a way to make money off of me.'_

Duke recalled what Jennifer had said to him one evening.

_"A monster," he said, barely audible._

_"Wrong again," Jennifer murmured, touching his face. "I think you're beautiful in your true form. So are Nathan and Audrey - you are all exquisitely unique," she finished. "You . . . you're my Sensucht, Duke."_

_For answer, Duke closed her in his arms, and they kissed, fervent and passionate._

Duke shook his head and sighed as he looked out into the water. Jennifer. What could he do now?

" _I could take away your ability to change into a human,"_ William said, as his reflection appeared in the water. _"It could solve a lot of your problems. Or you could have listened to me, and just ditch her, then you wouldn't be it this situation."_

Duke swiftly turned around and saw no one behind him. He then jogged off.

* * *

Duke returned home after a long while and changed into his human form. His mood hadn't improved much, but he was feeling slightly guilty for taking it out on Jen.

He saw Nathan and Audrey sitting on the couch watching the movie and the dinner had been eaten, the dishes washed and put away.

"Where's Jennifer?" he asked.

"Writing," Nathan toned.

"Thanks for waiting dinner on me," Duke snarked.

"Well, you're the one who ran off without saying anything," Nathan fired back. "Yours is in the microwave."

Duke went over and took his plate from the microwave. He managed a few forkfuls at the counter, his eyes flicking towards Jennifer's bedroom door.

_'Jennifer?'_ he thought.

_'Go away,'_ came her reply.

_'I'm sorry,'_ he sent mentally. He got no response, so he sighed heavily, and placed the remainder of his dinner into the refrigerator.

"I'm going to bed," he said, dejected.

"Night," Audrey murmured as he walked up the stairs.

Duke finished showering, his mind going back to his first encounter with Jennifer. He also thought about his vision of William. _'I could take away your ability to turn into a human,'_ he'd said. _'Well, right now, I'm_ _half-tempted to take him up on his offer,'_ Duke thought miserably. _'Maybe it would be better if she – no. I don't care what he says. She belongs here, with us. We kept running into her for a reason. We don't know it yet, but I know whatever our outcome is to be, Jennifer's a part of it somehow.'_

He toweled off, and put on a pair of sweatpants, and put on his headphones, situating himself to meditate. It had always been the one thing that could calm his mind when he was alive, and he inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, letting his mind settle.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, when he felt something - or someone in the room with him.

He opened his eyes, and found Jennifer sitting across from him. She looked like she'd been crying, and his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, stretching a hand out to her. "It's just-"

"Audrey told me," she answered. "That no one believes you were murdered - the police thought you died from natural causes."

Duke nodded, and Jennifer moved closer, her knees touching his.

"But not everyone," she added. "Your friend Gloria thinks you were murdered."

"Good old Gloria," Duke half-smiled.

"What's she like?"

"A pistol," Duke replied. "Gloria Verrano is a force all unto herself." He smiled wistfully. "If there were one person I could see again from my previous life, it would be her." He looked at her. "I know that you weren't trying to pry."

"Audrey says I have a knack for running into people from your pasts," Jennifer said.

"You do at that," Duke chuckled.

"Do you still love . . . Evi?" she blurted. "She told me about the last time you saw each other."

"Do I LOVE love her? No. Do I still care about her? Yes, I guess I do. We were together almost two years."

"It's just that I . . . well . . ." she trailed off. "I just feel like the other woman in an affair."

Duke laughed aloud at that, and leaned over and kissed Jennifer's forehead.

"You're not," he chuckled. "When you get married, they throw in that whole 'til Death do you part' bit. When my heart stopped beating, my marriage was over. So, no, you are not 'the other woman'," he smiled, touching her cheek.

"If you don't mind . . . I want to talk to Gloria tomorrow," Jennifer said. "Maybe I can't prove Wade murdered you, but maybe I can prevent him from destroying the vineyard . . . if you don't want me to . . ."

"No, that's fine," Duke said, and gently stroked her cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, that's a load off my mind," Jennifer sighed.

"You do seem to walk around with a lot on it."

"Then - could you teach me how to meditate?" she asked. "I feel sometimes like I can't get my mind to shut off at all."

"I've noticed, believe me," Duke smiled gently, and Jennifer ducked her head.

"Well, for the record, _you_ think a lot also," she teased.

"Also why I learned to do this," he gestured. "My mom meditated. She always tried to get my dad to, but he was always busy," he remembered. "And so she taught me how to do it."

"Well maybe you can teach me," Jennifer replied.

"Okay. Sit however's comfortable - you don't have to sit like I do. I've been doing this for a while, so don't try to twist your body into doing something it's not ready to do."

Jennifer stretched her legs out to the sides and Duke took her hands in his.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth."

* * *

Jennifer pulled up the rambling ranch house that Gloria Verrano shared with her husband, Lincoln. After this meeting, Duke was going to take her out for lunch and talk where to go from there.

_"Gloria Verrano is a force all unto herself." He smiled wistfully._ As Jen climbed out of her car, she took in the older woman coming out of the front door.

"You Jennifer?" she asked.

"Yes," Jen replied, shaking hands with her. "It's nice of you to see me, Mrs. Verrano."

"Oh, honey, just call me Gloria, everyone does," she waved off the formalities. "Come on inside, and we'll get out of this heat."

She ushered Jennifer inside, and after meeting Lincoln, who was on his way out, they went into the kitchen, and Jennifer seated herself at the kitchen table while Gloria poured them two cups of coffee, before settling down next to her.

"So - you've come to ask me about Duke," she said.

"Yes," Jennifer answered. "Ms. Ryan . . . Evi . . . told me that you believe Duke didn't die from a heart attack, you think he was murdered."

Gloria nodded. She reached for a small photo album lying on the table, and she opened it to reveal a man and a woman, and two boys. The photos were from an earlier time, Jen could see.

"That's Simon and Marie Crocker," Gloria began. "Those are their boys Wade and Duke."

Her face grew sad. "I've known those boys since they were babies. I never thought I'd outlive one of them. Or that one could do to the other what he did."

"What happened to him?" Jennifer questioned gently. She'd heard Evi's version of events that led to Duke's death, but she wanted to know why Gloria had begun to feel that his death was no coronary.

"When Duke - died, I thought at first that Simon must have passed along his bum ticker to his son," Gloria began. "Wade was all torn up about Duke's death, crying, blaming himself for it. I remember consoling him, telling him it wasn't his fault," she said bitterly. "He told me that Duke complained of indigestion after they'd eaten - that he just thought that the dinner hadn't agreed with him. Wade said that he went upstairs to shower and change, and when he came back down, Duke was on the floor, not breathing."

"Didn't he try to revive him?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh yes," Gloria replied. "I have a friend who was one of the paramedics who responded. They said they almost had to pry Wade off of Duke to try to treat him." She exhaled heavily. "But by then, he had been gone too long. There was nothing they could do."

"I came to the house that night. Wade told me that he and Duke had patched things up, that they were going to try to make a go of it once more with this new batch of grapes. Duke spent months cultivating them. The Crockers owned a vineyard, you see," she continued. "It was in their family for 108 years. Now it's gone. It's being cleared for a real estate development - La Vincenza or some such crap. Fancy-pants talk for The Vineyard. More like half a million bucks for a condo the size of my closet."

"Yes, I saw the signs for the development driving in," Jennifer said. "But what happened to make you change your mind that Duke's death wasn't natural causes?"

"His funeral; all the workers were there, and they told me Wade was selling the vineyard. I was shocked, naturally; but then I thought, maybe Wade feels he can't handle it alone. Maybe the place just has too many painful memories."

She took a sip of her coffee. "And then I hear Wade talking to that development floozy," she went on. "I heard him tell her, right there by where his little brother was laid out for the viewing, no less, that Duke had changed his mind that night - that he had _agreed_ to the sale! Now I knew Duke Crocker, quite well," Gloria stated firmly, pointing her finger at Jennifer. "He sat right here at this table not a month before his death," tapping the table for emphasis. "And he told me, verbatim, that the _only_ way that vineyard would ever be sold would be over his dead body. And then lo and behold, he's dead." She shook her head.

"It could just be coincidence," Jennifer said cautiously.

Gloria shook her head again. "I don't believe in coincidences, kiddo. Wade signed the sale papers the day _after_ Duke's death. I checked."

"That is rather too coincidental," Jennifer remarked.

"And there was another thing: Simon and Marie Crocker are buried out at St. Eligius Cemetery, in the Crocker family plot. They've been planting Crockers there since they've been in the area. Yet Wade had Duke's body CREMATED - and his ashes scattered over the vineyard. _He_ said it was symbolic, for the love Duke had for the place." She chewed her fingernail. "Baloney; Wade's not that sentimental. Neither was Duke."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"I think he was hiding the real cause of Duke's death. With no body to exhume, I can't prove he murdered his brother. And with no evidence of a crime, Wade gets to ride off into the sunset with twenty million dollars and Duke gets to be buried underneath a golf course for a bunch of over-privileged yuppies." She blinked hard a few times. "He deserved better than that."

"When I spoke with Evi - she did mention something about the money also," Jennifer said.

"She _would_ ," Gloria remarked dryly. "That girl never met a dollar she didn't like. I told Duke years ago when he brought her back home from vacation and introduced her to me as his wife, that he was out of his mind for marrying her. I gave them six months, tops."

"How long did the marriage last?"

"Two years," Gloria sighed. "I think he stuck it out as long as he did just to prove me wrong," she chuckled. "But Evi got fed up with 'life in the sticks' as she called it, and lit out. Of course, now that Wade's sold the place, she wants a share. And with no prenup, it looks like she may just end up with half of Wade's money. Not that she deserves it any more than he does."

Lincoln came back into the house, and laid a paper on the table.

"There's been another disappearance," he said. "Luis said that his friend Manuel went out last night to investigate some noises in the vineyard. He never came back."

"That's the sixth one so far," Gloria muttered.

"What's going on? What disappearances?" Jennifer questioned.

"Over the last year and a half, well, pretty much since Duke died, there have been a number of disappearances of migrant farm workers in this area," Gloria began.

"Have the police investigated them?"

Gloria gave a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding? They're migrant workers. Many of them probably aren't here legally in the first place," she replied. "For every one that disappears, two more show up to take his or her place. I'd put it down to drug deals gone wrong or getting busted by Immigration, but the ones disappearing aren't the type. Manuel was a good kid," Gloria said, thinking it over. "He wanted to go to veterinary school, be an animal doctor." She frowned. "Some of the workers say they think that it's Duke's ghost haunting the vineyard. Four of the disappearances have been at Silver Moon."

Jennifer gasped. She _knew_ Duke would want to investigate. But aloud she said, "Well, I hope that you'll find an answer soon. Thank you for seeing me today, Gloria." A pause, then: "I hope that you and Evi can find a way to keep Wade from turning the vineyard into a condo complex."

"Would you like to see Silver Moon?" Gloria asked. "Wade's out for the day, and I have a key to the house."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Jennifer protested, but was wildly excited at the prospect of getting an in-depth glimpse into the person Duke had been before he died.

"No trouble," Gloria said, gathering some keys. "Wade's been after me to bring these by anyway. I can tell him I just wanted one last look at the old place before the bulldozers come if he comes back early."

"All right then," Jennifer answered, smiling. "I'd love to see it."

"We'll be back soon," Gloria said to Lincoln. Lincoln gave Gloria a kiss and said good-bye to the women as they left the house.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat on the way back?" Gloria asked as they entered her car.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm meeting someone for lunch," Jennifer said.

Gloria nodded and drove to the vineyard. When they got to the main house, they got out and looked around. Gloria led Jennifer inside and she smiled. She could see Duke's touch by the way the house was furnished.

Jennifer wandered through the foyer. The house was built in the Spanish Mission style, with tile floors, and large, comfortable furniture.

She drifted through to the main living room, where there was a large portrait of a family hanging over the fireplace. The man in the painting favored Duke heavily, and the woman in the portrait had his warm brown eyes.

"Simon and Marie Crocker," Gloria nodded at the painting. "The boy in the blue shirt is Duke, the one in the white one is Wade."

Jennifer hadn't needed Gloria to tell her which one was Duke; she could see it even in the teenage version in the painting.

She looked around at the high ceilings, the big beams that ran across the ceiling, and she took in the large dining room table, and saddened, realizing that this was where Duke had died.

Gloria too, seemed to be thinking the same thing, and walked over to a spot close to a credenza.

"I can't believe he'd want to raze this beautiful old house," Jennifer said.

"What I do with MY house is MY business," came a sharp retort from the hallway. "Gloria, what are you doing here?" Wade asked as he came into the living room. "And bringing strangers along with you too? It's not nice to snoop, Gloria," he chided, smiling, but Jennifer could see there was no mirth in it.

_'Jennifer? Where are you?'_ she heard Duke's call in her head.

_'I'm with Gloria . . . and Wade,'_ she answered mentally.

_'Look directly at him,'_ came Duke's reply. _'Audrey and I want to see something.'_

Jennifer turned and looked straight at Wade.

"Mrs. Verrano was kind enough to show me the place," Jennifer answered. "M-my name's Jennifer Mason, I'm a food and beverage blogger," she fibbed. "I had some of your outstandingly good wine, and I wanted to see where it was made. You're Mr. Crocker, the owner, right?"

"Yes, I'm Wade Crocker, how do you do?" Wade answered, shaking hands with her briefly, and glanced her over.

Jennifer studied him for a few moments. He didn't favor Duke much, save for they both had dark hair and eyes, and certainly not in personality. Where Duke was effusive and demonstrative, Wade was standoffish and she guessed that he could be quite harsh at times, judging from the reception he'd given them.

"I just came by to look the old place over once more before you turn it over to those . . . people," Gloria spoke.

"Well, they're not planning on tearing the house itself down," Wade told her. "They want to remodel it for a type of community area/country club, I guess," he went on. "Whatever they want to do with this place is fine with me."

Jennifer didn't know what it was; but she knew that there was something seriously off about Wade, and she was willing to bet that if Duke were here, his eyes would be silver right now.

"Also - you've no doubt heard that Manuel disappeared last night," Gloria told him.

"One more runaway kid," Wade said dismissively. "He probably went back home to Mexico or something. Or maybe La Migra picked him up," he grinned. He turned back, studying Jennifer a long moment.

* * *

"He better not lay A FINGER on her," he growled as his silver eyes shone brightly.

"We'll go out to investigate tonight," Audrey soothed. Howard or William hadn't said so yet - but Audrey and Duke were both fairly certain that they had just found their next assignment.

* * *

"Well . . . um, I think I have enough information for now . . . thanks for the tour, Gloria," Jennifer said.

"I'll let us out, then Wade can lock the doors," Gloria said, glaring at Wade and took out the keys.

Wade refused. "Keep them as a . . . memento."

Jennifer and Gloria just left and drove back to her house.

"Thanks for everything, Gloria," Jennifer said and hugged her, surprising the older woman. "I should . . . get going to my date . . . uh . . . lunch meeting."

"I can't believe you can eat after meeting Wade," Gloria said. "Me, I need a drink."

Jennifer laughed and said good-bye to Gloria and Lincoln before she drove back to the house. Duke greeted her with a big hug.

"I'm glad that you're safe," Duke said when he was finished hugging her.

"I don't think Wade would do anything with Gloria there," Jennifer said with a small smile. "I think he's scared of her."

Duke grinned. "I'm glad to see she hasn't changed. Let's go get some lunch; you can buy the most expensive dessert there, my treat."

* * *

Jennifer was pretty impressed seeing the restaurant Duke had chosen, and he smiled seeing her amazed expression. Even though it was crowded and busy, Duke and Jennifer found a place to sit and looked at the menu. When they were ready to order, they had a hard time getting a waiter, so Duke decided to get up and go to kitchen and tell them what they wanted. Jennifer smiled at Duke and he gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Duke began to head back to the table and Jennifer, and had just passed through the doorway to the dining room, when he suddenly found himself in the diner, where he found William waiting for him.

"You know, you don't listen so well, do you?" he said, his tone angry. "I think you need to remember you work for me, Crocker. Not her."

"I'm not leaving her defenseless to be carried away by The Corrupt," Duke argued. "She's special."

"Special how?" William asked. "And don't try to lie to me, because I will know."

"They think she can open some kind of gate," Duke replied. "They've tried several times to take her."

William nodded, gauging his answer.

"Did you ever think perhaps Howard and I knew that already? That maybe we want them to take her?"

"You're using her for bait?" Duke asked, aghast.

"Now, now, before you get your fur in a bunch, hear me through," William said, walking around the diner. "Howard and I are using your little girlfriend like a Trojan Horse. We let them take her to their side, let them plan on opening the gate. Only we won't let them open the gate. See, the gate can swing open both ways," he explained.

"You want Jennifer to let - our army in their world to defeat them?" Duke asked. To the best of his knowledge, he, Nathan and Audrey were the army. Something about this set his teeth on edge. He didn't trust William any further than he could throw him, and he could see that the feeling was mutual.

"Yes, I do. So you get back there, and the next time The Corrupt shows up, you guys pull back just enough to let them take her," William instructed. "And we'll take it from there."

"And if we don't?" Duke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"If you don't," William answered ominously. "I will strip all of you of your powers. You won't be able to transform anymore to save your little friend. Hell, you won't even be alive anymore," he grinned. "And there'll be no eternal rest either. You'll be lost souls," he promised. "No one will be able to hear or see you again; you'll just be roaming the earth for eternity - or until you get eaten by a Corrupt," he finished.

He got a wicked grin on his face, and he touched Duke on the chest.

"In fact, I think you all need an attitude adjustment. Show you who's really in charge here," he grinned. "So I'm going to make an example out of you, Duke. That should pull the lovebirds into line real quick," he threatened as the diner faded and the restaurant returned in front of him.

Duke shook off William's threat and walked back towards the table, where he could see Jennifer, scanning anxiously for him, and he smiled.

"Sorry I was so long," he said.

Jennifer didn't look at him; she didn't answer him, in fact, she gave no hint that he was even standing right there in front of her.

"Jennifer?" Duke asked, his tone anxious. He reached out to put his hand on hers, but it passed through harmlessly. "Jennifer!" he urged, kneeling down in front of her. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

"No, she can't," William said from the next table from behind a menu. "You have been returned to your previous form."

"Why are you doing this?" Duke shouted, rushing to William.

"I told you what I wanted. You're lucky; I left it so Nathan and Audrey can still hear and see you," William retorted. "So you get back there and tell them what I want to happen, and I'll restore you in time to save the fair damsel in distress," he chuckled, and then his expression was deadly serious. "And I mean it, Crocker! You have until sundown tomorrow; or all of you will be damned to wander this world till the end of time."

Duke felt so helpless; because for the first time since all this had begun, he was. He couldn't even connect with her telepathically, because he wasn't alive anymore.

William jotted a note, and signaled a waiter.

"Give this to the young lady over there, please," he said politely, and the waiter smiled and nodded. He presented the note to Jennifer, who tore it open eagerly.

_I had to leave suddenly; call Nathan or Audrey to come and get you, they will explain things. Duke._

Duke looked back to the table where William had been, but he was gone.

* * *

Nathan was confused when he received Jennifer's phone call, but he was even more baffled seeing Jennifer and Duke waiting for him outside of the restaurant.

"Nathan! We have a huge problem!" Duke exclaimed running up to him as soon as Nathan got out of the Bronco.

A business man on his phone then walked _through_ Duke as Jennifer came up to Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan, have you seen Duke? Are you all right?" Jennifer asked when she saw Nathan's shocked expression.

Nathan blinked and looked at them.

"In the car, NOW," Nathan ordered, looking at both of them. Jennifer obeyed, although confused.

Jennifer climbed in the back, Duke passing through her to sit on the other side. Nathan then entered and drove off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Jennifer began. "Duke said he was going to go to the kitchen and he'd be-"

"Jennifer - I was asking DUKE what happened," Nathan said. "He's here with us."

"Where?" Jennifer asked, looking wildly around her.

"Here - next to you," Duke answered, trying to put his hand on hers, but again, passed straight through.

"Why can't I see or hear him if he's here?" she asked.

"What happened - Duke," Nathan said. "What happened to you?"

"William happened," Duke told Nathan. "He pulled me back to the diner, told me I needed to remember that we work for him, not Jennifer. He said he was making an example out of me," he went on. "He left it so I could still talk to you and Audrey - told me I ought to be glad for that much," he sniped. "He also said that if you two don't toe the line, the same thing's gonna happen to you if we don't all do as he says."

"He turned you back," Nathan said.

"What do you mean he turned him back?" Jennifer asked.

"Duke's been stripped of his physical form," Nathan explained as gently as he could, "and his powers."

"You mean he's . . . dead again?" Jennifer questioned, her eyes welling. "Is that why I can't communicate with him anymore, because-?"

"Yeah; remember, Audrey told you that only Death could break your connection this time, and Duke is well, dead again," Nathan said. "But we're going to do our best to fix him back," he added firmly. "Did William say anything else?"

"Yes," Duke answered solemnly. "He said the next time The Corrupt show up, we let them have Jennifer."

Nathan nearly drove off the road, making Jennifer give a small scream before he straightened back into his lane.

"What did Duke say?" she gasped.

"N-Nothing," Nathan got out, glancing at the back seat in the rear view, not wanting to scare her further. But we're going to have a SERIOUS council of war when we get back home."

* * *

On their arrival home, Audrey took one look at Duke, and gasped.

"You're a spirit again," she said, tenderly putting her hand where his cheek was. She focused, concentrating intently, trying to infuse Duke with enough of her own energy to at least be able to give him a corporeal form so that Jennifer could at least see him.

Jennifer blinked a few times. Sure enough, where Audrey's hand was, a vague outline began to take shape, and soon Duke reappeared, or at least a faint transparent image of him did. He was still nearly invisible, but she reached out her hand, her fingers passing through the wraith-like figure.

Audrey let go, and Duke faded from her view once more.

"I can't restore you like this," Audrey said. "Maybe Jennifer and I can find something in that book of hers."

"First, we need to talk," Nathan told her.

"Privately," Duke added.

"Privately," Nathan agreed.

"Without me, you mean," Jennifer replied.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Jennifer," Nathan replied, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But there are some things that we need to keep to ourselves for now. Please try and understand. If Duke wants me to tell you, I will. I swear it, word for word, or until he can tell you himself."

"I understand," Jennifer smiled sadly. "I'll be upstairs, looking through the book."

Once she was in her room and the door closed, Audrey turned back to Duke.

"Let's have it, right from the start," she ordered. "Leave out nothing."

Duke explained what happened, pacing around the room . . . and through the furniture.

Audrey sat down after Duke was finished talking.

"I never thought William would retaliate by doing . . . this," Audrey said, looking at Duke with sad eyes.

"Did William say anything about Audrey's and my relationship?" Nathan asked.

Duke glared at Nathan. "I told you what happened, _twice_. He did not have an opinion on your relationship, because Nathan, your needs are not the most important thing in the world."

Duke then stomped up the stairs. Nathan almost chased after him, but stopped, realizing what Duke was going through must be terrible. He looked at Audrey and hoped between the two of them, they find some way to solve this problem William had created.

* * *

Duke stopped in front of Jennifer's room when he heard her crying. Concerned, he walked through the door, and saw that one of her suitcases was already packed. She was writing a note as she cried. Duke went over to her and his eyes widen when he saw the note. Jennifer was explaining to them why she was leaving.

"Audrey!" Duke cried, emerging back through the door. "She's packing! She's leaving!"

Audrey and Nathan hurried up the stairs, and knocked on Jennifer's door. Audrey tried the knob, and finding it locked. Nathan kicked the door opened.

Jennifer had just finished shutting her suitcase.

"Tell her she can't go," Duke said.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"What's it looks like? I'm leaving," Jennifer wept, wiping her eyes. "I stayed, even though they told you to not to talk to me. Now Duke's dead and helpless, and it's all my fault!" she wailed.

"It's NOT your fault," Duke said, stepping in front of her, but Jennifer merely walked through him. "Audrey, make her stay!"

"Jennifer," Audrey said planting herself in the doorway, blocking Jennifer's exit.

"Please move, Audrey," Jennifer sniffled. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"No," Audrey stated, her voice firm. "I need you. Nathan needs you. And Duke certainly needs you - now more than ever," she went on. "Please, sit down," she gestured, gently drawing Jennifer down to the bed, Duke kneeling down in front of her. "And I'm going to tell you everything."

"Everything? Or just the PG version?" Jennifer scoffed.

"No, everything; the time's come to stop pussyfooting around the truth," Nathan said. "The more you know, the better off you'll be."

"William told Duke that he was making an example of him, because he refused to let The Corrupt have you," Audrey began. "William and Howard want to use you like a Trojan Horse, to let our army into The Corrupt's world."

"Only we're it," Nathan put in, sitting down alongside Jennifer. "The three of us - well, the FOUR of us - against untold legions of Corrupt."

"How could you hope to even win against those odds?"

"Duke told us - that he doesn't think that William _wants_ us to win," Nathan said, Duke nodding agreement. "He wants us to let them take you the next time they try."

Jennifer sat, shaken and silent, and Audrey tilted her face up.

"But we're not going to," she said softly. "So I want you to try just once more, to look in that book. You're the key that they want, Jennifer. You're smart and clever - use that to your advantage, not theirs."

Jennifer took the book Professor Steel had given her and opened it once more, thumbing through the pages. And there, on page 123, was one word, spelled out:

G-L-O-R-I-A, it read.

"Gloria," Jennifer whispered.

"Gloria?" Duke asked, as though Jennifer could hear him. "MY Gloria?"

"How could Gloria help us?" Nathan asked.

"It doesn't say," Jennifer said and closed the book. "I guess I could call Gloria and see if I could visit her."

Audrey nodded. "Good idea, except we're all coming along."

* * *

When Nathan pulled up to Gloria's house, they saw another car parked in front.

"That's Evi's car," Duke said, and looked at the house and saw some familiar figures through the windows. "Could you give me . . . five minutes?"

Nathan and Audrey nodded, understanding. As Duke left the car, Audrey told Jennifer what was going on. Duke walked through the walls into the living room. There he saw Gloria pouring Evi another glass of wine; music was playing in the background.

"Gloria, I can't drive home," Evi said, tired.

"That's why you're staying here," Gloria said. "Enjoy that; I'll be right back."

As Gloria left, Duke walked over to Evi and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Duke said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I want to say . . . thanks; for looking after Gloria, the vineyard, and for being nice to Jennifer . . . for fighting Wade . . . and not giving up." Duke sighed. "I was going to redo my will so Gloria could have Silver Moon and you could be full partner, but I never had the chance . . . and I'm sorry . . ."

Duke paused when he heard a familiar song being played and smiled. He looked at Evi.

"They're playing our song; how about one more dance with me?" Duke said.

Gloria was in the other room and had lit some incense, the smoke wafting around the living room. Evi got up and positioned her hands like she was dancing with someone. Duke stood up and placed his hands above her. Then they danced.

_I'll fake it through the day_  
with some help from Johnny Walker red  
Send the poisoned rain down the drain  
to put bad thoughts in my head

_Two tickets torn in half_  
and a lot of nothing to do  
Do you miss me – Miss Misery –  
Like you say you do?

Evi smiled as she danced and Duke grinned.

_A man in the park_  
read the lines in my hand  
told me I'm strong  
hardly ever wrong  
I said man . . . you mean

_You had plans for both of us_  
That involved a trip out of town  
To a place I've seen in a magazine  
That you left lying around

Gloria peeked into the room and smiled seeing _the both of them_ dancing.

_I don't have you with me but_  
I keep a good attitude  
Do you miss me – Miss Misery –  
Like you say you do?

_I know you rather see me gone_  
than to see me the way  
That I am, but I am  
In your life, anyway

"It's going to be all right, Evi," Duke said as they danced. "I'll find some way."

_Next door TVs flashing blue_  
Frames on the wall  
it's a comedy of errors, you see;  
it's all about taking a fall

_To vanish into oblivion_  
it's easy to do and I try to be but you know me  
I come back when you want me to

_Do you miss me – Miss Misery –  
Like you say you do?_

When they were done, Evi sat back down in the chair and fell asleep as the smoke from the incense filled the room. Duke smiled, but he also felt tired and collapsed on the sofa, and he too, was asleep.

Gloria walked into the room. She then looked at Duke and sighed.

"Even after you died, you still get in trouble, and again, I have to save your behind," Gloria said, then smiled. "Glad to see you're still a good kid."

She looked up as Lincoln entered the room.

"How's our guests outside?" she asked.

"Sleeping soundly," Professor Steel said, changing back to his real self.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Gloria said and took out a small knife. She looked at Professor Steel as he got out a cup. "Are you sure they said it had to be my blood?"

"You have known Duke since he was a babe, so you are the one he is closest to," Professor Steel said. "We are lucky that you two crossed paths, otherwise this wouldn't be possible."

Gloria smiled at him. "Keep talking like that, and I'll have to marry you for real."

Professor Steel made a small cut on the heel on Gloria's hand, both watching intently as the blood droplet fell into the cup.

"Though the living form be passed away, the semblance of it remains this day," Gloria began. "Protector of Innocents, Hunter of Wrongdoing, Sentinel of Light, be restored to the form you had once more!" she chanted as the cuts on her hand healed.

Duke's sleeping form re-materialized on the sofa, and Professor Steel brought him up to a sitting position, as Gloria poured in some of the wine into the cup and mixed it in. She then put the cup to his lips and Duke swallowed it, sputtering slightly. He coughed, and then opened his eyes, seeing Gloria.

"Hello, Kitten," she greeted.

"Gloria," he gasped. "You can see me?"

"Well, yeah," she answered. "How do you feel?"

Duke realized that he could feel the couch he was sitting on, and he stretched out a finger and touched Gloria's face.

"I'm solid again," he said. "Jennifer-"

"I guess you'd better go and rouse our friends out there," Gloria told Professor Steel.

Duke looked back, noticing that he was there.

"Ah, yes, be right back," Professor Steel said and left.

"I didn't know you two were acquainted," he commented.

"We're a good deal more than that," Gloria replied. "When everyone's here, I'll tell you all about it."

She glanced behind her, seeing Evi, still sleeping in the chair, and looked back at Duke.

"You want to put her to bed upstairs, or shall I?" she asked Duke. "Don't worry about her - she'll sleep till tomorrow morning."

"I'll take her up," he answered. He gathered Evi in his arms, and carried her gently up the stairs.

Outside, Audrey stirred, feeling as though she'd dozed off for a moment, hand poised in mid-air to knock at the door. She startled, looking worriedly at Nathan and Jennifer.

"Do you feel like you-" she began, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Like I just dozed off for a minute; knock, and we'll see if we can find Duke."

The door opened, and Professor Steel smiled at them.

"Hello children. Sorry to keep you waiting," he greeted. "Gloria and I had a small piece of business to attend to for a moment."

"We were wondering if we could see Mrs. Verrano," Audrey began cautiously.

"Of course; won't you come in, please? Your friend will join you shortly," the professor smiled, and ushered them all inside.

They were on their way into the living room when Duke was coming back down the stairs.

"Duke?" Jennifer said, her eyes wide. "Oh, Duke!" she cried, and flung her arms around him and deeply kissed him. "How? When?"

"You're you again," Nathan noted, and Duke nodded.

"Yup."

"I don't understand," Audrey blurted, her face puzzled.

"I don't either," Duke replied. "But I think that Gloria was about to explain it all," he finished, looking to the older woman standing in the doorway.

"Come in, one and all," she told them. "Now that we've got kiddo there straightened out again, maybe it's time we had a talk."

Duke shook his head, still trying to get a grip on what he was seeing and being told.

"Have you always been-?" he asked, still confused.

"I am the same as I have always been," she told him, a hand on his cheek. "Your friend."

Duke smiled, and put his hand on hers, glad to be able to see her once more.

Gloria's smile faded. "When I came to the house the night you died, I tried to reach out to you, to find out what _really_ happened to you. I knew then you hadn't died of natural causes," she went on. "Wade was flitting around like a nervous moth, the whole house reeking of The Corrupt." She blinked. "I knew they had their hands on you by that point. I should have _done_ something," she said, smacking her hand against the other.

"You did your best, Gloria," Professor Steel spoke kindly. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I planned on trying to restore you, but they'd already taken your body away by the time Wade called me. I tried to get in at the funeral home, but they'd cast against me, to keep me away from your body. And then Wade had you CREMATED on top of it," she finished. "I thought at that point I'd lost you for good, kiddo," she smiled at Duke. "Then I got a visit from your little friend here," she glanced at Jennifer. "And I realized that you were still with us."

Professor Steel took out a pocket watch and checked it. "Excuse me for interrupting, but if we want to save Marie, they should hurry."

"Wade's behind the disappearances, isn't he?" Duke said and Professor Steel nodded.

"Sorry to be doing this to you kiddo, but it looks like we have to put the explanation on hold for now," Gloria said.

Duke nodded, understanding and hugged her, thanking her, before he left with the others. Gloria and Professor Steel watched them go.

"We'll be here when you come back," Gloria said as they drove off.

"Unless William finds us," Professor Steel added, causing Gloria to glare at him.

"Did you really have to say that?" Gloria asked.

"Just being honest, my dear," Professor Steel said.

* * *

The Bronco stopped in front of the main house; there were no signs that The Corrupt were present.

"Wait," Duke said. "There's something I need to do first."

Duke exited the vehicle and transformed. He skillfully scaled a tree growing near the house and he drew near to a window that was open about an inch. He moved his tail through the crack and used it to unlock the window. Duke pushed the windows opened and leaped inside.

After a few minutes, Jennifer thought of calling Duke, when they saw a car pulling in. They could see Wade was driving and sitting in the passage seat was an unconscious woman, who they surmised was Marie.

Nathan drove the Bronco in front of Wade, forcing him to stop. Wade got out of his car, glaring at all of them.

"What's this? A warning from Duke?" Wade asked. "Is he too busy to confront me?"

Audrey and Nathan got out of the Bronco and they both transformed. Wade laughed.

"I'm so disappointed Duke is such a coward that he asked his _friends_ to fight for him!" Wade snidely said.

' _You know me better, Wade,'_ Duke said, leaping down, landing in front of him. _'I had to clean up your mess before we talk.'_

Wade frowned and transformed, turning into chimpanzee-like creature, almost looking like one from _Dawn of the Planet of Apes_ , however there were tendrils coming out of his arms.

Duke and Wade both let out a challenging scream before they rushed at each over, fighting at such a fast speed, they looked like blurs flashing across the area. Sometimes the Crockers paused long enough for the others to see Duke trying to impale Wade his horns or Wade trying to suffocate Duke with his tendrils, before they fought at high speed again. Duke's friends knew this was his fight and for now they just had watched in suspense.

Wade and Duke then separated, slowly circling each other; Duke was on all four paws, growling; he looked badly injured and one of his horns was broken. Wade didn't look any better as he sneered at Duke; he too was badly injured and his nose was bleeding.

The two brothers launched at each other, fighting once more. The two of them disappeared into the back. Jennifer got out of the car and followed Audrey and Nathan.

When they got there, they saw Duke, still on four paws, holding Wade's neck in his jaws, looking a wild cat who successfully caught his prey. Duke let go of Wade and started to walk up to them, but then he collapsed. Jennifer ran to his side. She then knelt down next to him, and carefully touched Duke, making him look at her.

' _I didn't want . . . you to see me . . . like this . . .'_ Duke said. _'When I'm . . . wild . . .'_

"I care about you, Duke," Jennifer answered tenderly. She put her arms around him, trying to get him to his feet. However with his massive bulk leaning against her, she stumbled, and Nathan swiftly came to her rescue, draping Duke's pand around his shoulder.

Audrey stepped toward Wade, who looked up at her weakly.

"You won't win, you know," he said weakly. "None of you will."

"I guess you'll never know, will you?" Audrey replied, conjuring her sphere.

On seeing it, Wade let out a weak cackle, as though he knew a secret he wasn't going to tell, and he looked toward his little brother.

"See you on the other side, Duke," he taunted.

' _I don't think we'll be going to the same place,'_ Duke got out.

Wade grinned again before turning his attention back to Audrey.

"Get on with it, Blondie," he growled, and Audrey obliged, lifting the sphere in front of her.

"To the next world, we sentence you," she intoned.

In a flash of light, Wade vanished into the sphere. Audrey took Nathan's place in supporting Duke and Nathan took the sphere. He made to open the portal, but Audrey stopped him.

"What if you run into William?" she asked. "What will you tell him?"

"That we received his message," Nathan said, and disappeared.

Audrey helped Jennifer move him to the Bronco, where they found Nathan waiting for them.

"Gloria has to have a way to help Duke," Nathan said, as he helped Duke into the backseat. "She did it before."

"I hope," Jennifer whispered as Duke rested his head on her lap, and she gently stroked his fur.

They drove back to the house, where they found Gloria and Professor Steel waiting anxiously.

Nathan opened the door, practically dragging Duke out, Audrey and Jennifer helping to carry him. Once on the porch, Professor Steel came forward, helping.

"Took you long enough," Nathan grunted.

"We can only protect the house against them," Professor Steel said, as Gloria held the door open. "Is Wade stopped?"

Duke nodded weakly. _'He's stopped. Girl's...safe,'_ he radiated mentally. He didn't have the strength to change back to his human form, but Professor Steel nodded, signaling that he understood.

They took him back into the living room, and Gloria grabbed accent pillows and throws from the sofas and chairs, making a pallet for Duke on the floor, and Nathan and the Professor eased him down onto it.

"Bring me some water. And there's a first-aid kit in the bathroom just off the kitchen," Gloria instructed Jennifer and Audrey, and they ran to carry out her orders.

Gloria worked swiftly, taking in Duke's condition. His eyes were closed, and Nathan didn't like the look on Gloria's face as she examined him.

"Wade completely changed, didn't he?" she asked Nathan, who nodded.

"He turned into - some kind of monkey-thing," he said.

"Probably The Corrupt that latched onto him when he killed Duke," she muttered. "That's what that kind does...the more atrocities the host commits, the more it takes over them. I had a feeling that was the case this afternoon when I spoke to him," she finished sadly. Tears were trickling down her face as she pressed harder against the wound in Duke's chest. "I should have intervened; I should have done SOMETHING," she cried.

"Let me help," Audrey told her, kneeling down alongside her, trying to help stanch the flow of blood from the wound. "I don't understand why it isn't stopping - he's been hurt worse than this before," she murmured. "He's usually healed himself by now."

"This particular Corrupt's bite is poisonous, and carries an anti-coagulant in it," Professor Steel said gravely. "If he survives, he'll develop an immunity to it, no matter how much he's bitten."

"He just has to survive it," Nathan finished, and Steel nodded agreement. "What can we do?"

"The best we can," Audrey answered softly.

Jennifer stood off to the side, feeling useless. Professor Steel noticed her.

"Come, my dear, let's prepare dinner," Professor Steel said, leading her into the kitchen. Jennifer took one last look at Duke before she entered the kitchen.

"Let's see . . . what's your favorite vegetable?" Professor Steel asked, taking out some food from the refrigerator. He then saw Jennifer looking worried. He placed down the vegetables and walked over to her.

"If you want to help, how about make some food for him so he can regain his strength?" Professor Steel said in a kind voice and smiled at her. Jennifer couldn't help but smile back. "Ah, I almost forgot to Build a room! Start without me; I'll be right back."

Jennifer lost track of time as she and Professor Steel cooked. They were almost done, when Gloria, Audrey, and Nathan entered the kitchen, looking exhausted.

"Duke?" Jennifer asked, slightly nervous as Audrey and Nathan changed back into their human forms.

"He needs to rest and remain in his true form," Gloria said. "If he listens, he'll recover."

Jennifer hugged Professor Steel and then Gloria.

"Could I—" Jennifer started to say.

"Yes, you can visit him," Gloria said and looked at Professor Steel. "Show her where you Built the room, and tell Duke if he wants to change, he can only be human an hour a day for a week."

Jennifer nodded her thanks and followed Professor Steel to a room that wasn't there before. The room was a simple bedroom, with a large bed in the middle. Duke was lying in bed, mostly covered in bandages; his eyes were closed. Jennifer carefully walked up to him.

"Duke?" she gently said. There was no response. _'Guess he's asleep,'_ she thought. She was about to turn around when a pand took her hand, making her stop.

"Duke?"

' _Jennifer,'_ Duke said.

' _What . . .'_

' _I'm alive . . . just worn out . . . I don't want to open my eyes,'_ Duke said as he mentally chuckled and let go of her hand. _'I think I'm going to make it.'_

' _I think so too,'_ Jennifer said and wiped away a tear. _'Is there anything I can get for you?'_

' _Can you stay with me for a while?'_ Duke asked.

Jennifer nodded and snuggled close to Duke, not noticing Professor Steel had left them alone. Jennifer smiled and embraced Duke as she rested her head on his chest, stroking his fur, and a deep purr came from him.

' _You can't open your eyes, but you can purr?'_ Jennifer asked as she continued to pet him.

' _It's instinct,'_ Duke answered, causing Jennifer to softly laugh.

Jennifer lay for a long while with Duke, her fingers caressing his fur. There were variations in the textures of it - the longer outer hairs were coarser, while the fur beneath was as soft as a kitten's.

She felt something damp against her neck, and realized that his purrs had changed to quiet sobs. Tears stung her own eyes as she held him closer, caressing his brow line, her fingers trailing along his neck, bestowing gentle kisses on his face as he mourned the loss of his last family member.

_'He was the last,'_ Duke said mentally. _'Wade might have killed me, he might have been overtaken by Corrupt, but in the end, he was still my brother.'_

_'I'm sorry it had to be like that for you,'_ Jennifer answered. _'But you still have a family - in me, and Nathan and Audrey, and Gloria. We'll all be there for you,'_ she thought, feeling his arm draw her closer, and his purring begin again as she sang softly:

_So show me family_  
_All the blood that I will bleed_  
_I don't know where I belong_  
_I don't know where I went wrong  
_ _But I can write a song_

_One, Two, Three_  
_I belong with you_  
_You belong with me_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you_  
_You belong with me  
_ _You're my sweet_

While she sang, Jennifer felt Duke's body relax and his purrs give way to a more rhythmic breathing as exhaustion finally overtook him and he slept.

Jennifer drowsed for a while, and then gradually became aware of a gentle hand on her shoulder. She roused, seeing Gloria, who motioned for her to be quiet.

"Best to let him sleep," she whispered. "He'll be safe. Nothing can get at him here."

Jennifer gave Duke's nose a gentle kiss, and he grunted, burrowing further into his pillow, burying his face in it.

Gloria led Jennifer out by the hand, and over to the counter, where a bowl of delicious-smelling stew awaited her.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Gloria sighed. "He's tough, I'll give him that. Ironically, I think his dying from poison as a human may actually have saved his life in this form," she continued, pouring herself a healthy dose of Bushmills. "Now, once he's better, he should be immune to nearly any poison they can throw at him."

"Well, Mrs. Verrano-" Nathan began, but she waved him off.

"Gloria. Mrs. Verrano was my mother-in-law. And what a bitch she was too," she commented, slugging back her drink.

"Gloria," Nathan smiled. "The reason we came here in the first place was . . . that Jennifer's book lead us here."

"It did? It's progressing faster than I thought! How wonderful!" Professor Steel said, delighted and looked at Jennifer. "It will be of great help in the future."

"I know you all are curious about who we really are, but as you probably can guess, we want to wait until Duke is awake to explain everything," Gloria said.

"Perhaps we should get their _presents_ ready," Professor Steel whispered to Gloria, who made a face.

"They can know! They're not children," Gloria said.

"Not in my eyes," Professor Steel said with a tiny smile and Gloria rolled her eyes.

"What presents?" Audrey questioned. "And just how old are you anyway?"

"A lady never reveals her age," Gloria quipped. "But I'll put it to you this way, kiddo - I knew Elizabeth I personally. And he's older than I am," she continued, jerking a thumb at Professor Steel.

"So where's your husband, Lincoln?" Jennifer asked.

"That was me, my dear," Professor Steel said. "The real Lincoln Verrano died some time ago when they were abroad. Since then, I have filled in for him on occasion, when the need arises."

"Also why Linc 'travels' so much," Gloria added.

"All right, next question, _what_ are you, exactly?" Audrey asked.

"All in good time; I'm sure Duke will want to know why the couple he's known all his life isn't quite what he thought they were too," Gloria gently admonished. "Now, that's enough questions for now. So, eat, get some rest, and tomorrow, Duke should be considerably improved."

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, and soon, Audrey, Nathan and Jennifer felt the events of the day weighing heavily on them. Nathan started yawning, and then Jennifer and Audrey followed suit, and soon none of them could stop yawning.

"Bed," Gloria ordered. "Girls, there's a bedroom with twin beds upstairs. Evi's in the one on the right. Don't worry about her - I made sure that she'll sleep till morning. I have also hidden your presence from her, so don't worry about that either."

Nathan and Audrey headed for the stairs, but Jennifer began to go back toward Duke's room.

Professor Steel put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Let him sleep - it's the best thing for him."

"I will . . . I just want to make sure he's okay," Jennifer replied.

Steel glanced at Gloria, who gave a faint nod, and he agreed, ushering Jennifer back into the room, where she found a small bed alongside the wall nearest to Duke.

"You can sleep here," he whispered. "Good night, dearest."

Jennifer pulled her shoes off, and lay down in the soft bed.

Duke turned over, groaning in pain in his sleep, one pand dangling over the edge of the bed, his face lined with pain.

Jennifer reached up, and held his pand in her hand, caressing his fingers. Duke's face relaxed, and he sank back into the depths of oblivion.

_'Good night, Duke,'_ Jennifer thought, and then was fast asleep herself.

* * *

Some time later, Jennifer stirred, opening her eyes.

Duke was back in his human form, sitting upright in bed, with a tray over his lap, with Gloria tending him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he grinned, and then grimaced. "Ow," he griped as Gloria daubed the gash on his forehead with a cotton swab.

"Don't be a baby," she scolded. "Now remember, just one hour, and then back you go," she lectured sternly. "You need to save your strength for healing, not maintaining your humanity for the benefit of your little friend there," she winked.

A knock, and then Audrey and Nathan entered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than I was last night," Duke replied. "Thanks for the help."

"We're friends," Audrey smiled. "And that's what friends do - they help one another."

Duke was about to say something else, when they heard the front door open and Evi's excited voice call out "Gloria? Gloria, are you home? Something's happened - something amazing!"

Duke smiled mysteriously.

"Seems Evi's found my present," he said.

"What present?" Nathan asked.

"I better go see what's going on," Gloria muttered, and she went out into the house.

"Audrey, would you be so kind?" Duke asked, and Audrey gestured at the wall. Instantly, they had a full view of the living room, where Gloria was coming to see Evi, whose face was alight with excitement; and yet damp with tears.

"What's the matter? Hangover that bad?" Gloria grinned.

"No, that disappeared when I found _this_ ," Evi said, holding out a paper. "I found it on Wade's desk. I came to the house, looking for him, but I can't find any trace of him. Gloria, look," she went on excitedly. "Duke had changed his will the day before he died. He left The Silver Moon to _you_ , Gloria, not Wade! AND he made me a full partner in the vineyard," she went on. "Now they _can't_ develop the property, they bought it illegally, the sale's null and void!" she cried, throwing her arms around Gloria. "You were right, Gloria," she smiled, tears streaking her face. "He did change his will." She sobered. "That also means that Wade-"

Gloria nodded. "I think Wade may have known the jig was up, and he skipped town to avoid prosecution," she said. "A friend of a friend did a repair on Wade's laptop. You know, you may THINK you clear everything out of there, but there's always some little trace of where you've been on the internet," she wagged her finger at Evi. "He found that Wade had been researching hard-to-detect poisons - including those that mimic a heart attack."

"No wonder he had Duke cremated," Evi breathed, and Gloria nodded.

"As much as I hate it, he got away with Duke's murder," Gloria told her. "But I don't think we have anything to worry about. We've seen the last of Wade Crocker. He comes back to this country, he's done for, and he knows it. He won't be back."

She put a hand on Evi's shoulder. "And we'll run the vineyard together - just the way Duke wanted it run."

Evi nodded, wiping her eyes.

"You want to hear something funny?" she sniffled.

"What's that, kiddo?"

"Last night, when I was here - I dreamed that I was dancing with him, here in the house," Evi said. "And then he carried me up to bed."

She smiled slightly. "He kissed my forehead, and then he was gone."

"Maybe he was saying goodbye," Gloria told her kindly. "So you need to get down to that overpaid lawyer of ours and show him all that," she gestured at the paperwork, and Evi nodded.

"Already called him and said I was coming. But I wanted to come tell you first," Evi said.

"And I'm glad you did," Gloria answered. "See you later - partner."

Evi smiled once more, and then was out the door.

The scene faded, and the wall was a wall once more.

"So that's what you went into the house for," Nathan said. "You wrote a new will."

Duke nodded.

"Least I could do for them," he answered. "I know Silver Moon will be in good hands now."

"Avenged at last," Audrey smiled.

"Good morning, everyone," Professor Steel said as he entered the room, and three trays of food floated behind him and landed in front of Nathan, Audrey, and Jennifer. "Please, eat up; there's plenty for everyone."

Gloria then entered the room. "Well, now that everyone's here and awake, let's start the story."

Gloria and Professor Steel gestured, creating chairs for themselves and Audrey and Nathan, while Jennifer sat next to Duke on the bed.

"Since Duke should only be human for a little longer, I suppose we should let him ask his questions first," Professor Steel began. "I presume you _do_ have questions, Duke?"

"Only about a million or so," Duke replied.

Steel smiled. "Understandable. The first question I would imagine is who we are REALLY," he continued, the little gathering nodding agreement. "That in itself is a long and complex answer, but the short story is we are the opposite of Corrupt - we try to instill good instead of evil. Sometimes, we are successful, and sometimes not. And sometimes . . . just sometimes . . . we get beings such as yourselves," he gestured at the trio. "You are EXTRAORDINARILY gifted - you always were, right from the start," he told them. "Think back on your human lives," he urged. "And you will remember it. How you were just a little bit different than other children - not in a bad way, but there was always that one little – spark - that burned just a little bit brighter inside you."

"We've always tried to look out for you," Gloria put in. "And while we cannot give back the lives you lost, we can bestow other gifts upon you - gifts that cannot be taken away."

"Like Duke's was," Jennifer said, and Gloria nodded assent.

"Am I . . . what I was before?" Duke asked.

"To a degree, yes," Professor Steel said. "Your eyes will still change when The Corrupt are near you, and your true form remains what it is. Your speed will not be what it was, however," he continued. "But, to offset that, I have given you a new gift," he finished, and lifted his hand toward Duke, a brightly glowing orb in his hand.

He touched Duke in the center of his chest, the orb's rays disappearing into his body. For a moment, nothing happened, and then Duke rose up on his knees. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands as the bandages across his back ripped open and two large gray wings unfurled themselves, spreading out over him.

Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Duke sat upright again, looking back at himself.

"I . . . uh . . . wow," he got out, and Professor Steel smiled.

"They are most impressive," he chuckled.

"Um . . . not to sound ungrateful," Duke began cautiously. "But are they . . . permanent additions?"

"No, no. You will be able to make them appear and disappear as you wish. You can also summon them in both your forms," Professor Steel told him. "Just focus, and you can make them go."

"They're beautiful," Jennifer said, touching the long outer feathers, which were so shiny they appeared almost an iridescent gray.

Duke closed his eyes a moment, and the wings retracted and vanished almost as quickly as they had appeared, as though he had folded them like he might an umbrella.

"I'm sure that you want to give them a test flight, but rest first," Gloria lectured. "Like when you got that new dirt bike for your birthday. I don't know what your father was thinking; giving a kid in a leg cast a dirt bike."

"I was less than two weeks away from getting the cast off and re-fractured my leg on the bike," Duke grinned sheepishly. "But, thank you for the gift - and for everything you've done for us."

"Well, there are gifts for Audrey and Nathan as well," Gloria said. "And possibly even a little something for Little Flower there," she smiled, glancing at Jennifer, who lowered her eyes and smiled.

"You already gave me what I most wanted," she said softly, holding Duke's hand in hers, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek just as the kitchen timer Gloria was using to time his one hour rang.

She looked at him over her glasses.

"Time's up," she said.

Duke nodded and transformed himself back to his true self.

"What are we going to do with Howard and William?" Nathan asked.

"The good news is William's human," Gloria said. "The bad news is that The Corrupt has infused him with enough power to . . . well . . . what you saw what he did to Duke."

"And Howard?" Audrey asked.

"Howard's a new form of Corrupt, something more powerful than an Overlord," Professor Steel.

"What are they doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Trying to get The Corrupt into our world," Gloria said and looked at Professor Steel. "They used your three to advance their plans . . . we still don't know what their goal is."

"Then why can't you fight them?" Duke asked.

"Good idea . . . except why don't we try being subtle instead?" Gloria shot back. "We can't let The Corrupt know we exist; they'll wipe us out of existence!"

"Or make sure we never exist at all," Professor Steel added. "I'm sorry if it seems we're using you; we must be the last line of defense."

"Then how do we get out from William's control?" Nathan asked.

"By becoming free agents," Gloria said.

"How we do that?" Audrey asked.

"By accepting our gifts," Professor Steel said, smiling. "Duke was already a free agent when he came here - by taking away his powers, Duke was able to overcome being – tethered - to them. They know what you think and do," he said, pointing at them. "We are scrambling them here, but once you leave here, they will know everything you say and do."

"How?" Audrey asked.

"I believe that they are able to hack into your circuits, as it were," Professor Steel explained. "They see and hear you through one another's eyes and ears."

Audrey shuddered. She didn't like the idea of being turned into Parker TV - all Audrey, all the time, being used to spy on her friends.

"Do we have to have our powers stripped away also?" Nathan asked. He wasn't sure about this. As much as he distrusted William and Howard, he needed to be able to still protect his friends, especially with Duke still on the mend.

Professor Steel and Gloria, however, seemed to know what Nathan was thinking.

"We will gift you, one at a time," Gloria said. "Nathan, I would suggest that you go first. Audrey's power is the strongest of you three, and she can help protect them while we, well, strip and refinish you," she finished.

"You make me sound like an old sideboard," Nathan grouched.

"I would prefer to think of it as a restoration," the professor answered. "Returning something of great value that has been ill-used and mistreated to its former glory."

_'Think of it, Nathan,'_ Duke directed at him _. 'We won't be at William's beck and call anymore, being pulled in and out of his twilight zone diner. We can finally do what we signed up for - to protect, not chase our tails while he and his toadies build up their armies.'_

"He's right, Nathan," Audrey spoke. "For all we know, they're just doing catch and release with the Corrupt that we've been sending them."

"You mean Mr. Gaunt might be back again?" Jennifer asked, and Duke moved his pand over her small hand to comfort her.

"Quite possibly," Professor Steel said. "As we have told you, we do not know their true purpose. But perhaps, this way, when you are free from their influence, we will learn what their plans truly are."

Nathan thought it over, and then nodded.

"I'll do it," he replied. "What do we have to do?"

"Since you two are still fully empowered, it will take a bit more work than it did with Duke. He was stripped down to where all that remained was his soul," Professor Steel continued.

"But when it is a good soul, you have enough material to build the Taj Mahal," Gloria finished. "And we built him back up pretty good, I'd say. Just needs time to rest and rebuild, because he had the additional handicap of being injured. You two should be on your feet again by day after tomorrow, that is, if we begin today."

"I'm willing if you are," Audrey said, holding her hand out to Nathan. "I don't want to be anybody's puppet; particularly William's."

"I'm with you," he replied, and clasped her hand in his, smiling.

Duke made a noise that was remarkably akin to a raspberry, and Jennifer playfully nudged him.

"All right, let's clear out of here," Gloria told them. "I need to change his dressings, since YOUR PRESENT ripped them all off," she sniped at Professor Steel affectionately. "And then he needs to rest."

"Come, my dear," Professor Steel gestured to Audrey. "We have a lot of work to do."

Audrey, Nathan, and Professor Steel left; Jennifer stayed behind and held onto Duke's pand.

"What's going to happen to me?" Jennifer said.

"First, you're going to help me with Duke's dressings," Gloria said. "Later, you'll receive your gift. You'll be last; you're not like the others. William hasn't contacted you yet, so things are going to be different for you. You understand?"

Jennifer nodded and looked at Duke.

' _Whatever happens, I'll be by your side,'_ Duke said and nuzzled Jennifer's cheek.

"Maybe I should go back to our house and move out stuff here," Jennifer said.

"Good idea, _after_ you help me," Gloria said.

Jennifer smiled and assisted Gloria.

* * *

Howard turned to see William marching into the office, slamming the door behind him. He threw a t-shirt at Howard.

"Just be silent and start working on those want ads," William grumbled and looked out the window. "We have to make up for lost resources."

* * *

Later that day, everyone was in the backyard as Professor Steel and Gloria were finishing preparing. Duke noticed Jennifer looking nervous and walked up to her.

' _What's wrong?_ ' he asked, getting her attention.

"I'm wondering what's their gift is going to do to me," Jennifer said. "Will it . . . change me, like you? What would I become?"

' _You know whatever they will do, they will not harm you,'_ Duke said, smiling, as he stroked her hair. _'And my feelings for you will not change, not matter what you become. Maybe you'll be lucky and become a cat like me, and we can spend the days cuddling in the sun.'_

Jennifer smiled, as Nathan made gagging noises, apparently overhearing them. Audrey gently elbowed him.

"Now before we begin, are there any more questions?" Professor Steel asked.

"Since Duke can only stay human for an hour, how do we prevent people from noticing him? Disguising people with my illusions is not my strong suit," Nathan said.

"I think that we can help to conceal Duke's true form for the time being, until he's able to maintain it himself," Professor Steel said. "Also, since he's recovering so well, perhaps we could make it - two hours a day?" he looked at Gloria.

"An hour and a half," she grudged. "Any more than that, he won't be doing himself or them any good."

_'I am feeling much better,'_ Duke protested.

"And if you want to continue to do so, you'll follow doctor's orders," Gloria said. "An hour and a half a day, no more for the next five days; we can cover for you in the meantime."

"Now then, Nathan," Professor Steel gestured. "We are ready to start with you."

Nathan nervously stepped toward the circle, and Audrey gave him a reassuring smile.

Professor Steel, Gloria and Audrey stood in front of Nathan, beginning the spell. Audrey held a sphere out towards him, and a greenish light came from Nathan, and was drawn into it.

Professor Steel raised another sphere, and this one discharged a pale blue light into Nathan, who dropped to the ground, transforming, not into the Caucasian Orvchaka-like dog he had been before, but a large black wolf with intense blue eyes.

The light faded and the new and improved Nathan stood upright.

"How do you feel?" Audrey asked.

"Stronger," Nathan rasped.

"You are," Gloria said. "Your strength is almost twice what it was in your original form, and while your illusions will not be as strong, your sight, hearing and scent in this form is unparalleled, not to mention an intensely high pain threshold."

Nathan looked down at himself, his massive paws.

"I look like a werewolf," he grinned, sharp teeth on display.

"But most werewolves don't talk," Professor Steel pointed out. "Not in this dimension, anyways . . ."

"Well, that's done," Gloria said. "Audrey-"

"Wait - that's it?" Nathan asked.

"That's it."

"You all worked for hours on Duke," he said. "I just thought it would take longer."

"We were healing him, Nathan," Audrey smiled. "You were in better shape."

"Audrey, you're next," Professor Steel said.

Nathan moved aside, a gentle paw on her shoulder as Audrey stood and faced Professor Steel and Gloria. They were about to begin when Audrey began to jerk and shake.

"Audrey? What's wrong?" Nathan questioned. "Gloria, do something!"

"Yes, do something," William's voice came from within Audrey.

"You have no power here," Gloria told him, only vaguely surprised. "I figured you were going to surface sooner or later."

"Well, I figured I'd better speak up before you steal _all_ my help," William grinned, or rather, Audrey grinned, giving Gloria the once-over, along with Professor Steel.

"So you're Virtue Guardians," he said in a bored tone, and then grinned again. "This should be fun. Be seeing you," he called, as Professor Steel raised his sphere at Audrey, withdrawing every trace of the power William had given her.

Gloria raised her own, this one glowing with a white light so bright it hurt their eyes to look at it, and beamed it into Audrey, lifting her off the ground in its rays. Her blue eyes faded, turning as white as the sphere as it fused its energies with her before the light faded and Audrey sank to the ground once more.

"Audrey! Audrey, are you all right?" Nathan asked, bending down to her.

"Uhh," Audrey moaned faintly, opening her eyes to reveal they were normal once more. "What happened?"

"William put in an appearance through you," Nathan told her, and nuzzled her face. "I was kinda scared we'd lost you for a second there."

"I was kind of scared you did too," she replied. "But I think Gloria got rid of him."

"Sadly, I didn't get rid of him, I just chased him off," Gloria remarked. "But he won't be able to use you like that anymore - none of you. You are now all free agents."

"Now, we have one more gift to bestow," Professor Steel said. He looked tired, and Audrey came over to him.

"You should rest," she urged gently, but he patted her hand.

"There's still a little fight left in this old dog, my dear," he chuckled. "Jennifer, if you would be so good to step into the circle, we have something for you as well. You will need it in the coming days."

Jennifer nervously stepped forward.

"Don't be frightened of what you saw," Professor Steel said. "William cannot hurt you."

"I'm just uncertain," Jennifer confessed. "I mean . . . how are we going to know when The Corrupt shows up? Why does Audrey look the same? How are we—"

Professor Steel raised a hand and gently smiled at her.

"Would you mind answering her questions while I get prepared?" Professor Steel politely asked Gloria.

"Audrey looks the same because she chose to," Gloria explained. "Deep inside each of you, you each made the choice of your true form. You chose when you selected the spheres that gave you your powers, and you chose it when we gave you your new ones, whether you realize it or not," she finished. "Ready?"

Jennifer looked at each of her friends, and they all nodded.

Audrey, Professor Steel and Gloria all lifted their hands at her, each with a sphere. Jennifer closed her eyes, feeling the energy surging through her. She glanced down, and could see that she was glowing - and it was becoming brighter. She turned her gaze toward Duke, who was watching, his furred face trying to convey support beneath the worry.

There was a brilliant flash, and Jennifer disappeared, leaving only her clothes in a crumpled heap, smoking.

Duke roared, limping towards the circle.

"Wait," Gloria said, putting her hand on his chest. "Look."

There were only faint wisps of smoke at first, and then it became more prominent, tiny points of light swirling within it, almost like fireflies as the smoke increased, taking on the shape of a woman's body, before Duke realized he was seeing Jennifer. Except now she now had a pair of transparent iridescent wings on her back. Her ears were slightly pointed and it appeared glitter was now a part of her hair.

He stretched a pand out, trying to touch her, but it passed through, her face reforming instantly before it became more solid.

"Beautiful," Nathan got out. "Wh-what is she now?"

"She's a Sylph," Professor Steel said, smiling. "Sylphs are fast, and have an intense and insatiable curiosity."

"That sounds like my Jennifer," Duke replied, changing himself to human under Gloria's glare. "It's just for a minute," he protested.

"But what is a Sylph, exactly?" Audrey asked.

"Sylphs are air spirits," the professor explained. "Jennifer will be able to manifest herself in wind or smoke, and with a little practice, have some mastery over the air. She can now even shrink herself . . . oh, I better start sewing . . . but most importantly she can also travel between worlds. However, unlike you, her human form is her true form."

Jennifer re-materialized, and Duke quickly draped his wings around her.

"Jennifer, you are hereby appointed Keeper of the Book," Professor Steel toned, handing her an ancient-looking leather-bound book.

Jennifer stretched her hands out to take it, and it vanished into thin air.

"Where did it go?" Duke asked.

"Into me," Jennifer answered. "I am the Book."


	6. Bad Weather

"And in three nights, you'll have a lovely sight, as Venus shines the brightest it's been in 46 years. We all hope you enjoy seeing our neighboring planet shine from dusk to dawn . . ."

". . . Now we have Chet Updike with the weather: Chet . . ."

Ch. 6: Bad Weather

Jennifer turned off the news and checked the book Professor Steel gave her when she was in D. C. She was right; there was a pattern. She collected her research and went outside in the backyard.

In the last four days, Gloria kept Duke on a strict recovery regiment, which he obeyed. However, Gloria understood that Duke didn't like being cooped up, so she allowed Duke to go outside to exercise . . . under her supervision. Sometimes Duke spent his time 'sparring' with Nathan, so he could get used to his new werewolf form.

So when Jennifer got to the backyard, she wasn't surprised to see Nathan and Duke on all four paws, circling each other. Audrey was watching them, with Gloria was keeping a close eye on Duke while Professor Steel was using Gloria and Audrey as models for his painting.

' _Show me what you got, Nathan,'_ Duke said, as he paced around the werewolf.

Nathan charged at him and attempted to throw Duke. However, Duke moved out of the way, and got behind Nathan, jumping on his back, and forcing him to the ground. Duke then positioned his fangs around his neck.

' _Got you,'_ Duke said, as he lifted up his head and got off Nathan. _'You've got to stop thinking like a human. You have new skills! Use them!'_

"You call them new skills, I call it lowering my standards," Nathan said as he got up.

' _No, it's called expanding your horizons,'_ Duke said.

Jennifer stepped forward and everyone saw her. Duke smiled when he saw her and he and Nathan changed back into to human forms.

"Hey, Duke . . . uh . . ." Jennifer blushed and turned away. Duke looked behind him, and saw the reason for Jennifer's blushing.

"Maybe I am rubbing off on you," Duke said with a small smile, seeing that Nathan forgot to concentrate on rematerializing on his clothes . . . again.

Nathan frowned and hid behind a potted plant, seeing he had an 'audience.'

"I'm not used to it," he shot back.

"Give him this," Professor Steel said, handing out a set of clothes, not looking up from his work. "You're lucky I was bored and decided to work on some extra projects."

Duke got the clothes and handed them to Nathan. He then walked up to Jennifer as she looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked, as Nathan got dressed.

"Remember what Michael Elliot said about 'after the Goddess of Love shows herself the brightest, The Seal shall weaken again?'" Jennifer said, getting everyone's attention, as they gathered around her. She showed them her notes. "Venus is going to be the brightest three days from now, and in the past, next day, some state has some major weather or natural disaster."

"That does sound like The Corrupt," Audrey said.

"What's even stranger, during these disasters, townspeople survive with only minor casualties; however, a child disappears," Jennifer said.

"So what's The Seal?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer glanced at Gloria and Professor Steel who gave her encouraging looks. Jennifer took a deep breath before she spoke.

"The Seal is the weakest area that separates worlds," Jennifer explained recalling the information from the Book. "A special kind of Corrupt called a Gathering can use The Seal to escape into our world every 46 years. They can construct weather or natural disaster to hide their presence."

Gloria and Professor Steel proudly smiled at Jennifer.

"She's a sharp little thing, isn't she?" Gloria remarked.

"She was sharp even before she was Gifted," Duke said proudly, going over to her. He looked so much better today if you didn't know he had been near death (for the third time) four days ago, you would never have guessed it. His injuries had faded to pinkish marks on his skin, and Gloria had told her, that by tomorrow evening, you wouldn't be able to see them at all.

Jennifer couldn't wait. Duke's enforced confinement would end then, and he'd promised to show her the other gift he'd been given. She smiled to herself when she thought that she had a gift of her own that she planned to show him. _'But work first,'_ she thought.

"Any notion on where we are to travel to next?" Audrey asked.

"Actually there are two places," Jennifer spoke. "One is Greenbrier, Kansas - there's a pretty big storm cell forming in the area."

"It is that time of year for that area to experience bad storm cells," Nathan said.

"This one's going to be pretty massive - capable of spawning multiple tornadoes in one area," Jennifer replied. "The other is Mackinaw Island, Michigan - there's a pretty big storm brewing over the Great Lakes."

"Have you tried the book yet?" Professor Steel asked, not looking up from his painting.

Jennifer thought of it, and the book he'd given her appeared in her hand. Of her new gifts, being able to cause things she needed to appear was proving to be her favorite - although so far she hadn't tried on Duke yet, she reflected, glancing at him.

_'Flirt,'_ he teased mentally, and Jennifer smiled.

She opened the book, and the word LIGHT appeared on the page.

"Light? That's it?" she asked. No further words or instructions appeared, and she sighed and closed the book.

"It just says 'light'," she told them.

"It will tell you, when the time is right," Professor Steel told her.

"Are you controlling this book?" Duke asked suddenly, and the elder man looked startled at him.

"Me? Oh, no, no," he chuckled. "The book does not have a controller."

"Sometimes, I think it'd be easier if it did," Gloria put in, dropping her pose of a Grecian model.

"You two talk as though that book was alive," Nathan said.

"It is not _technically_ alive," Professor Steel told him. "But it is sentient."

"The book thinks for itself," Audrey said dubiously, and the professor nodded.

"If a book can make a person think, then why could it not in turn think for itself?"

"Why not indeed," Duke grinned at it.

"So one of these storm fronts has to be The Corrupt and the other is real," Audrey stated. "How do we figure out which one is real?"

"I'm against splitting up to check," Nathan said. "We're going to need everyone ready to fight this Corrupt, including help from our newest member."

Jennifer blushed when he looked at her.

"So what do we do? Flip a coin?" Duke asked.

"I think Jennifer has a clue," Gloria said, looking at her.

Jennifer blushed again before she spoke, unused to being the center of attention. "I think The Corrupt will appear in Kansas."

"What makes you say that?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer showed them her research. "This particular weather patterns which occurs every 46 years is heading for Kansas."

"Nathan?" Audrey asked, looking at him.

"Kansas it is, then," Nathan said, then looked at Professor Steel. "Can—"

"Yes, your vehicle still retains the ability to travel great distances," Professor Steel said, adding the finishing touches to his painting. "I believe you will make it in time."

"Let's get ready then," Nathan said, and they went inside.

"Oh, Jennifer, I have something for you," Professor Steel said, stopping her.

Jennifer went over to Professor Steel and he gave her a parcel.

"Well, open it," he said.

When she unwrapped the parcel, inside was a pretty white sundress.

"That dress will shrink to fit you," Professor Steel explained. He then indicated a spool of white thread on top of the dress. "I know there will be times where you can't wear this dress, so tie this thread around your wrist, and the sundress will appear when you shrink."

Jennifer thanked Professor Steel and hugged him before she went inside to pack.

As Jennifer reached the top of the stairs, a muscular arm snaked around her wrist, and drew her off to the side, where Duke kissed her tenderly and passionately before he broke away, nuzzling her face.

"I only have a few more minutes before Warden Verrano makes me change back," he murmured. "But tomorrow is day seven, and then I can be human as long as I want." He caressed her cheek.

"Then you can show me what you talked about before," Jennifer smiled. "And I can show you my gift."

"You make it sound so naughty," he teased, then sobered.

"It's not naughty," Jennifer smiled. "But it is...interesting."

"Mm," Duke grumbled, low in his chest. He moved in for another kiss, but Gloria's voice from below interrupted.

"He's in his true form - right, Jennifer?"

Jennifer glanced back at Duke, to find her silvery-eyed cougar staring back at her, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is," she called down. She leaned in, and kissed Duke between his eyes, and headed into her room to pack.

Out on the balcony, Nathan and Audrey were having their own tete-a-tete. Or they would be, were they not kissing one another.

"I think the next place you choose, everyone needs their own room," Audrey smiled when they parted.

"I was thinking the same thing," Nathan replied. "Be nice to have a place to retreat from HIM."

"I don't know why you two clash so much," Audrey told him. "You and Duke share a lot of similarities."

"Name one."

"You're both stubborn and pigheaded, for one," she retorted. "And two - you both chose to stay and fight. You both do what's right - even if you choose different ways of doing it."

"Mm," Nathan grumped. "If you say so, Audrey."

"I do say so. Now I have to get packed. Why don't you two try to bury the hatchet? And preferably not in each other's heads," she grinned, going into she and Jennifer's room, where she found Jennifer just trying on her dress that Professor Steel had given her.

"Have you tried your powers yet?" Audrey asked.

"I was just about to," Jennifer replied, smoothing the skirt of her dress. "Will you stay with me while I try?"

"Of course," Audrey beamed. "Just focus - and let your other self emerge."

Jennifer closed her eyes, and thought intently about her other self. Instantly, her body changed, becoming translucent, her shimmery wings unfurling behind her. As she gathered her energies, she opened her eyes, and suddenly Audrey seemed to grow at an alarming rate, a giantess in a monstrously large room, and Jennifer realized that Audrey wasn't growing; SHE was shrinking!

The room seemed to stretch out into infinity and Giant Audrey watched, smiling as the now hummingbird-sized Jennifer flew upwards, and landed on her outstretched palm.

_'I did it!_ ' Jennifer cheered mentally, happy she he found she could communicate telepathically in her smaller form.

_'You did,'_ Audrey answered proudly. _'Are you going on your maiden flight?'_

_'No,'_ Jennifer replied, flitting off Audrey's hand and focused on returning to her full size, and then back to her true form.

"Why not?" Audrey asked aloud. "If I could fly, I would be everywhere."

"Since Duke hasn't really been able to try his own wings yet, I wanted to wait to do it with him," Jennifer said shyly. "Is that stupid?"

"No, it's not," Audrey answered warmly. "I think it's very sweet - and I think he will too," she whispered. "But we need to get packed so we can be ready to go tomorrow."

* * *

Downstairs, Professor Steel and Gloria were both bent over a cauldron, peering intently into it, frowning.

"This will not be an easy one," Steel muttered.

"None of it's been easy for any of them so far," Gloria replied. "And now that they've switched sides, so to speak, it will only get progressively worse."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Professor Steel and Gloria said good-bye to the four when the Bronco was packed. Professor Steel gave each one kind, yet insightful words with wishes of luck. Gloria reminded Nathan to concentrate on his clothes when he changed back to his human form because she wasn't going to mail him replacement clothes. She told Duke to take it easy at first, but yes, he could try flying. Her advice to Audrey was to keep the men in line. When Gloria came up to Jennifer, she handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Jennifer asked.

"My phone number," Gloria said. "If Duke is annoying you, give me a call; I have a lot of 'embarrassing stories' to share."

Jennifer softly laughed and hugged Gloria. Then it was time to leave for Kansas.

* * *

The one thing about Kansas Jennifer observed was that it was flat. Seemingly endless prairies stretching out as far as the eye could see, little towns dotting the map as they drew closer and closer to the place they were headed - Greenbrier.

They could already see the dark clouds beginning to gather, and by that evening, as they pulled up to the two-story farmhouse they would be staying in, there was already little sporadic rain showers taking place.

Audrey gestured at the cabinets, making sure they would have enough food to hold them over, and also that they would have emergency supplies, should they find themselves hurt, or lost electricity and water.

Jennifer wandered out onto the porch, feeling the cooler air as the rain came softly down _._

_'This is only the beginning of the storm,'_ she thought, listening to the weather forecast that Nathan had turned on inside the house.

"...The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning with possible multiple tornado activity for the La Crosse, Great Bend, Ness City and Greenbrier area," the weather man was saying. "We have a massive storm cell brewing over the area and you know that never spells out good news."

He went on to talk about taking precautions, but Jennifer wasn't listening - she had her eyes on the overhead skies, which were steadily growing darker.

Duke came out onto the porch with her. They were far enough out of town so that he could be in his true form without detection.

_'What's wrong?'_ he asked.

_'Just watching that storm cell brewing,'_ she replied. She looked back at him.

"I want to fly up to it tonight," she said. "I want to see what's on the other side of it - but I don't think you can go that high up."

' _I bet I can,_ ' Duke said with a wink and a smile

She took his pand in hers. "But I wanted you to fly with me tonight. It'll be my first flight - outside of testing my wings with Audrey there."

_'Mine too,'_ Duke said. _'I've been looking forward to it. It was always one of my fondest wishes as a kid was to be able to fly - maybe that's why Professor Steel gifted me with wings.'_

"He did say we choose the forms we occupy, on some level," Jennifer answered out loud. "But will you go with me as far as you can?"

_'Of course,'_ Duke told her, and nuzzled her. _'As of seven o' clock tonight, my curfew ends.'_

Nathan came out onto the porch.

"Dinner's ready," he said. He glanced up at the skies, frowning.

"Weather station says it's going to be a massive storm cell," he went on. "Said it's one of the biggest they've had in almost fifty years. Seems you were right, Jennifer."

"I was kind of hoping I wasn't," she said softly. They hadn't told her anything; but Jennifer had seen the concern in Gloria and Professor Steel's faces. They knew this mission was going to be a long, hard fight for the little group, and in the back of her mind, Jennifer also knew that there was the possibility that one . . . or all of them . . . might not survive it.

They went inside, and Audrey was just placing the roasted chicken on the table.

"Nathan and I are going to go into town after dinner, to take a look around," she said, and looked to Duke, who was making his transition to human. "You want to come with us, or stay here?"

"I was thinking I'd stay here," he replied. "I want to make a short test flight, since we're pretty isolated out here."

"Same here," Jennifer spoke quickly. "Besides, we don't have to stay together all the time, do we?"

"No, we don't," Nathan answered, grateful that they hadn't wanted to come along. It'd be the first time he and Audrey would really get to spend time alone together, and he was actually looking forward to the scouting trip.

They washed up, and as they were leaving, Duke caught Nathan's arm.

"Take her out for ice cream or go catch a movie or something while you're in town," he said in a low voice. "Tell Audrey how you feel about her."

"I don't feel-" Nathan began, but Duke shot him a look.

"Total strangers know how you feel about her," he said, not unkindly. "But girls do like to hear it from you in person," he winked, and Nathan shuffled a bit.

"I do like Audrey - a lot."

"Then tell her that before somebody else does," Duke whispered, and went into the living room.

Nathan gathered his jacket and went outside, opening Audrey's door first.

"So what was he saying? Don't hurry back?" she grinned.

"Something along those lines," Nathan answered. "He suggested movies or ice cream."

"I could do ice cream," Audrey replied. "But work first."

Greenbrier was a nice enough little place; quiet little neighborhoods, small homegrown businesses along the main street, kids on bicycles, and older folks lined up along the little stone wall out in front of the courthouse. As Audrey and Nathan walked, they could hear a group of older men talking about the weather.

"H'aint seed a storm like this since I was knee high to a grasshopper," one was telling the others. "I 'member back in '69, I'd just come back home from my tour in 'Nam when that storm cell come rippin' through here; had one twister that almost a mile wide."

"I remember that," another man said. "Crazy thing was, as bad as that twister was, the casualties were low."

"'Cept that Anderson boy disappeared," another man spoke. "Never did find any trace of him."

Nathan and Audrey glanced at one another.

They reached the ice cream parlor, and had just settled down into their booth to enjoy their ice cream, when a man walked past the place. He was tall and balding, the hair on the sides of his head was a mixture of gray and brown, and he had brown eyes. He looked into the shop and appeared to noticed Nathan and Audrey. He smiled at them; his mouth was filled with small, but sharp razor-like yellow teeth. He then walked away.

"That Alvin Linoge always creeps me out," one woman said.

"You said it; I don't like the way he looks at my children," another woman said. "And he always says strange stuff: 'Be nice or I won't try to save you.' He's full of himself!"

"Bad stuff seems to happen around him," a man said. "I heard he blackmailed some higher ups, and the last three people who talked to him committed suicide."

Audrey glanced at Nathan. She'd seen the look on his face when Alvin Linoge walked passed their table.

"He's a Corrupt," Nathan said, his fangs briefly appearing.

"I think he's an Overlord, but not quite," Audrey said. "Something in-between an Overlord and a regular Corrupt."

"Could he be connected to the storm?" Nathan asked.

"We can think later," Audrey said and smiled. "Let's enjoy our ice cream."

Nathan agreed and smiled at Audrey; no Corrupt was going to ruin his time with her.

* * *

At the farmhouse, the rain had stopped for now, the waxing moon peering through the gathering clouds, and Duke and Jennifer looked up into the night sky, seeing a few stars winking at them here and there.

"I wanted to jump from the roof," Duke said, making Jennifer stare at him. "But maybe for our first flight, we'd better start from the ground."

Jennifer smiled and nodded. They both concentrated, and Duke's large gray wings unfurled themselves, spreading wide over his shoulders.

Jennifer's wings started small, but were rapidly growing larger. They resembled butterfly's wings, but transparent. Although they appeared as fragile as glass, upon touching them gently, Duke found that they were actually quite sturdy.

"You make your wings grow," Duke said, his smile growing wider. "They're beautiful - just like you," he finished, and leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Kiss for luck," Jennifer smiled. She stepped back, and lifted off the ground, her wings moving at almost a blur.

"Hey, wait for me," Duke grinned, and spread his wings, getting airborne rapidly. "Is it tiring for you, flying so fast?"

"No, not at all," Jennifer answered. While Duke's wing motion was slower than hers, he had no difficulty in keeping up with her.

She stole a glance at his face while they flew; Duke's eyes were bright with excitement, and he smiled at her, seeing her own joy at being able to do something they had only dreamed of doing as children.

They circled low around the fields and buildings at a lower altitude first, and then Duke launched himself into the sky, eager to really see what he could do, and Jennifer followed suit, the landscape rapidly dwindling to doll-size below them.

He stretched his hand out to her, and Jennifer clasped it in her own as Duke pulled into a nosedive, gracefully pulling himself out of it before they flew into the barn, and out the other side before touching down on the ground, laughing.

"Whew, that was a workout," Duke said, puffing slightly.

"Do you feel okay?" Jennifer asked. Her hair was slightly mussed and sweaty, and Duke pushed a strand from her eyes. She put her arms around him, and they kissed there under the moonlight.

Jennifer pulled away first as both their wings retracted back into their bodies.

"I need a shower," she said.

Duke swallowed his disappointment, and nodded his understanding as she turned to walk into the house, before she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"I was hoping you might join me," she purred, and Duke wasted no time in chasing her into the house.

* * *

Nathan and Audrey decided to end their evening with a stroll in the local park, where they saw that peculiar man, Alvin Linoge again. He was talking to a flock of pigeons, tossing them crumbs, the winged vermin pecking frantically around his feet, but he paid them no heed as he rambled on at them.

Nathan hid their presence from him, and they drew closer to hear what he was talking about.

"Nobody looks at us as important, do they?" he said. "We're an annoyance, a nuisance, they say. Well, they'll change their tunes tomorrow, oh yes, indeedy, they will all sing a new song tomorrow." He looked up, and they could see his eyes gleaming yellow in the night. "But it'll just be too bad for those who didn't listen to me."

_'Tomorrow's the night after Venus shines the brightest,'_ Nathan radiated to Audrey, using his newfound ability.

_'Hopefully Jennifer's book will be more conversational before then,'_ she answered. _'Or we're going to be as much in the dark as ever.'_

_'Dark,'_ Nathan blurted. _'Audrey, what did the book say?'_

_'Light,'_ she gasped _. 'Do you think whatever's going to happen involves darkness?'_

_'I don't know,'_ he said _. 'But we should get back home and let Duke and Jennifer know what's going on.'_

* * *

Jennifer nestled next to Duke, feeling her body still humming.

"That was a great shower," she cracked, and Duke chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Mm," he agreed. "Maybe next time we should try it with water."

Jennifer turned over, and took the book from her nightstand, opening it again.

"Anything different?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No - it still says 'Light.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But we'll figure it out together."

They heard Nathan's Bronco pulling into the driveway, and they hurriedly made themselves decent.

"So . . . how was it?" Jennifer asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, we had ice cream and took a stroll," Audrey said.

"We ran into another Corrupt," Nathan sardonically added, getting Duke's and Jennifer's attention.

"Is it—" Duke began.

"We don't know if he's part of the Gathering . . . he's something in-between an Overlord and a regular Corrupt," Audrey explained.

"Does your book say anything?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer went to get it; and when she returned she had a concerned look on her face.

"How are we supposed to stop a storm?" she asked. "Plus, how do we go about disposing of The Corrupt now?"

Nathan glanced at Audrey and Duke.

"Hadn't thought of that," he muttered. "Better give Gloria and Professor Steel a call and see if they have any ideas."

"No, wait," Audrey said, thinking something over. She took out a sphere, and concentrated on it intently for a moment, and then vanished into thin air.

"Wh-where'd she go?" he began to ask, but by the time he had reached 'go,' she was back. "All right, where did _you_ go?" he questioned.

"I found I can still access Howard's little diner," Audrey said.

"Audrey, that was dangerous," Nathan protested. "Was Howard there?"

"No. Place was dark and deserted," she replied. "I think they just used it for window dressing when they first drew us in. But the important thing is that the portal is still accessible," she went on. "We'll use it as a holding cell until we can figure out something more. We _don't_ have to go in there ourselves," she added, heading off Nathan's protests. "Just chuck the rotten little beggars in the door and let William and Howard deal with them."

"They can't get out?" Duke asked.

Audrey shook her head. "I'll make sure they can't escape back into this world - it'll be like when Nathan tried to leave - out one door, and right back in through another one."

"Well, that's something at least, even if it is temporary," Nathan said. "Now on to the more pressing problem - how DO we go about stopping a storm?"

"Jennifer - you can manifest yourself into air, right?" Audrey said.

"I haven't yet, other than my first time, but I was planning on flying up to the storm clouds, to see what was going on," Jennifer replied. "We just wanted to have a . . . test flight, first."

"Understandable," Nathan said evenly, giving Duke's hickey a side-eye. "But now might be a good time to do so."

"I'd go with you, if I could," Audrey said. "Duke, I don't suppose you can achieve that altitude, can you?"

"I could – provided I wasn't worried about being able to breathe," he pointed out. "Jennifer can, but I can't. And I don't think Jen's strong enough to carry you either."

"Well, I had thought of that," Audrey answered. "But Jennifer would have to be willing to do it."

"I trust you, Audrey," Jennifer said without hesitation. "You guys have saved me more than once - I feel like I owe you one. What do you need me to do?"

"You don't owe me a thing," Audrey told her, smiling. "But, I do have a very large favor to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"May I borrow you for a little while?"

"Borrow me?" Jennifer squeaked, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I think she means that she wants to switch with you," Duke answered, getting the picture. "Audrey wants you to change bodies with her so she can see what's going on up there. Right?" he asked Audrey.

"Yes, that is what I mean. It would _only_ be temporary - no more than half an hour," Audrey promised. "It will not hurt, and you will take over my body while I'm in yours. But you have to be willing to do it, or it won't work."

"It would be the best way to know what we're up against," Nathan spoke. "But if you don't want to, we'll find another way," he finished, with Audrey nodding assent.

"I'll follow her up as high as I can go," Duke promised. "I won't let anything happen to her while she's you."

Jennifer nodded, secretly relieved that she would not have to fly up into the gathering storm clouds. She glanced outside, seeing lightning streaking through them.

"Just don't get hit by lightning, okay?" she exhaled, and Audrey smiled.

"I won't - I'll be air," she grinned.

"Then make sure HE doesn't get hit then," Jennifer chuckled.

"That I can do," Audrey promised. "If you're ready," she said, drawing nearer to Jennifer. "Then change into your new form," she went on, her own transformation taking place.

Jennifer smiled seeing Audrey's new form. She was still reeling from William's surprised appearance that she didn't really take in how beautiful Audrey was in her new true form. Her ears remained elf-like and she was still blue, but now a lighter shade. Most of her skin was covered with beautiful designs. Her hair was now a lighter color, almost white and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue as well.

They faced one another, and Audrey held the sphere out before her.

"Lace your fingers through mine," she instructed. "We both must hold the sphere." She smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jennifer exhaled.

Audrey nodded, and then inhaled a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Show me what I wish to see through the eyes of another," she intoned, and both she and Jennifer jerked slightly, and then looked at one another with stunned expressions.

"You're me!" Audrey, or rather Jennifer in Audrey's body, said.

"I am," Audrey said in Jennifer's body replied. "How do you feel?"

"A little taller," Jennifer smiled. She looked to Duke, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Audrey said, and she and Duke headed outside.

Once they had taken off, Jennifer and Nathan looked at one another.

"So...what was that Corrupt thingamajig like?" she asked as she changed back into human form.

"Looks like a slightly seedy man named Alvin Linoge," Nathan replied. He'd been a part of some strange occurrences since he'd become part of this little group, but Alternate Audrey was definitely in the Top Ten of Weirdness.

* * *

Duke flew towards the huge cloud bank. He couldn't see Jennifer . . . Audrey, but he could sense she was close.

As he flew through the clouds, he saw them moving, forming into different shapes. Some looked like dinosaurs, others looked like giant insects. There was one cloud that looked like an army of rotting corpses ridding skeletal animals. There were a couple of clouds that looked like large horned demon faces . . . looking directly at them.

When a huge crustacean claw, attempted to snip Duke in half, they both decided it was time to return to the farmhouse.

Audrey reformed back into a physical body as Duke retracted his wings. They went inside to see Nathan and Jennifer anxiously waiting for them.

"Well?" Nathan asked as Jennifer and Audrey returned to their original bodies.

"We're going to need a bigger diner," Duke answered.

Nathan swallowed nervously.

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"What did you see?" Jennifer asked.

"They're massing the first invasion up there," Audrey told them. "I'm guessing they're using the storm to break through into this world."

"Can we stop them?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure," Audrey said slowly. "But we can sure try."

"I'm afraid what you saw wasn't even their entire force," Jennifer said, making everyone look at her. "Michael said that after Venus shines the brightest, the Seal will be at it's weakest . . . so tomorrow, there will be even more."

"Can we do _something_?" Duke asked, exasperated.

"Does the book say anything new?" Audrey asked and Jennifer opened her book.

Jennifer flipped through the pages, hoping to find something that would tell her how to combat Linoge. Upon turning to the page, she found it still said light; but now there was another word: AURA.

"Aura light?" she said, puzzled.

"What do you mean, aura light?" Duke asked. "You mean an aurora, like the Northern Lights?"

"No, it says AURA light," Jennifer sighed.

"When Venus shines its brightest, it will create a kind of glow, or aura around it," Audrey pointed out. "Maybe we're supposed to channel that, somehow."

"I don't know," Jennifer said, feeling more stressed than she had when she'd accidentally hit DELETE and wiped out 40 pages of revisions two days before they were due at the publishers. "I . . . just...don't know," she finished in a small voice.

She felt a strong arm encircle her waist, and Duke pulled her back against him, his arms closing around her.

"It's okay," he murmured. "We're all in it together. We'll figure it out - together. Right?" he asked.

"Right," Nathan answered.

"Absolutely," Audrey smiled. "It's okay to feel frightened, Jennifer," she reassured her. "I'm scared too. Those things were-"she shook her head. "They were like something out of an H. P. Lovecraft novel."

"Do you know anything about Linoge, what kind of Corrupt he is?" Nathan asked. "You've been given the catalog of them as part of your gift. What is he, exactly?"

Jennifer closed her eyes, hearing Duke's mental instructions on slowing her breathing, and focusing. She complied, and in a few moments, the answer came drifting up in her consciousness.

"He's a Trafficker," she said, opening her eyes. "Where Gaunt was a consignor-type, meaning he traded items for his victim's souls, the Traffickers are like slavers - they gather and capture masses of souls against their wills, and then picks through for the one or ones they want, or demands the victim be delivered in payment before the captured souls are released. They tend to return to their same hunting grounds repeatedly."

"If it works, don't fix it," Nathan observed. "They extort their victims to choose one of their own for sacrifice."

Jennifer nodded. "They return every four or five decades, to exact their payment. They're cunning, exceptionally cruel, and like all Corrupt, completely without remorse," she finished, the extent of her knowledge on Traffickers spent.

"I don't suppose you know if he has a weakness," Nathan said cautiously.

"They cannot resist bargaining," Jennifer answered.

"Too bad my mother's not here," Duke grinned. "She could out-bargain anybody at a yard sale or flea market."

"Well, we'll bear that in mind," Audrey replied, sitting down. "I don't see how this could get any worse."

* * *

But Audrey was wrong.

Howard came into the room, and the gathered four people turned to face him.

"How are the accommodations?" he asked. "Have you found everything you needed, Kirk?"

"Very comfortable," the dark-haired man said. "And yes, I think we can manage it."

"How about you, Jordan?" Howard questioned. "Are you - adjusting to your new life?"

"Better than I thought that I would," the black-haired woman said. "It's been more than I ever dreamed it would be."

"I'm glad," Howard half-smiled. "Because your new-found powers are going to be put to the test within the next 24 hours."

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Duke asked.

Nathan sighed. "No one is going to like this idea, but it's the best way to combat this kind of Corrupt: we have to wait to tomorrow, when all of the Gathering come together, that way we leave no stragglers. Linoge is going to use the Gathering to his advantage. When the storm begins, we head into town and see we can stop Linoge before he makes his move. Then hopefully we can stop the Gathering before they start."

Everyone reluctantly agreed and went to bed. Even though there was a lot on their minds, they each found sleep.

* * *

Audrey woke from her nightmare, wringing wet with sweat. She'd been back in the water, struggling to breathe, to free herself, getting herself entangled in the sheets before she finally woke.

She heard a faint knock at her door, and Nathan's soft: "Audrey - are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered, and Nathan opened the door.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," she sighed, rubbing her eyes, and Nathan drew near and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Audrey observed him. He was more reserved than Duke, that much was for certain. But he had such an innate honest quality about him that appealed to her immensely, the proverbial boy-next-door, and he gazed at her with those china blue eyes.

"I had that drowning nightmare again," Audrey said softly, and gazed at him. "Do you . . . relive . . . your last moments as a human, Nathan?"

"No," Nathan answered. "It wasn't drawn out like that for me - I didn't even realize Elliot had hurt me as bad as he did till Dwight was leaning over me telling me not to die."

He put his arm around her protectively, and Audrey leaned into him.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Audrey - I'd do anything for you," Nathan said solemnly. "I-" he hesitated, and then decided to go for broke. "I think I'm in love with you, Audrey. A-and if you don't feel the same way, I understand completely, I-"

"Nathan," Audrey answered tenderly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she smiled, and leaned in and kissed him.

Up on the roof, Duke was meditating, trying to calm his thoughts. He was scared; scared for Audrey and Nathan, scared for himself, but mostly he was afraid of something happening to their little dark-eyed friend.

He opened his eyes, and stretched his neck from one side to another, glancing up into the sky.

As he did so, he caught a glimpse of a shape darting through the clouds. It was too large to be a bird, and wasn't an aircraft. He half-feared it was a Corrupt getting an early start on the attack, when the shape emerged from a lower cloud bank, and he shifted into enough into his true form to be able to use his high-powered sight to see what it was.

It was a dark-haired woman with wings as blue-black as a raven's, streaking past the clouds. She glanced down, and seemed to see him, but rather than coming closer, took off for the horizon, and disappeared.

Duke thought of giving chase; but he didn't want to leave without letting the others know about what he'd seen. She hadn't looked like a Corrupt; they were always hideously ugly. But from the little he'd seen of the winged woman, she'd been quite beautiful.

_'Could she be - like us?'_ he wondered. _'What if Gloria and Professor Steel's sent us reinforcements? Or is she something we haven't seen before?'_

Duke knew he wasn't going to get his answers sitting here on the roof, so he willed his claws to come forward, and climbed back down the side of the house to Jennifer's room, and gently knocked on her window. This was the gift he'd shown her the previous night before their flight - that he could partially change himself, no longer fettered to being either his true self or a human, but a hybrid of both, if he so wished. And it was proving to be useful.

Jennifer roused at his second knock, and looked startled at him before she raised the window, allowing him inside.

"Morning," he greeted, receiving a small kiss.

"Morning," she yawned. "You're up early."

"For once I'm glad I was," he said, and proceeded to tell her what he'd seen.

Jennifer pondered over what Duke said, but the sound of thunder broke her thoughts; as if it was a bugle for the Gathering to ready their troops.

They got dressed and found Nathan and Audrey already downstairs with breakfast already prepared. They could hear the storm outside building as they ate.

Jennifer checked her book again and the words TRUE, PURE, ALIVE were now written, but she still had no idea what they meant.

Nathan had finally made it past the WELCOME TO GREENBRIER, KANSAS sign when they noticed the wind had picked up as thunder and lightning filled the sky. Nathan had to drive carefully as mist covered the road, making it hard to see. The Gathering was preparing to strike.

Looking through the windshield, they could see the sky had turned a greenish color, and the air turned colder, making Jennifer shiver involuntarily, Duke's reassuring hand on hers.

"Look!" Duke cried out, pointing upward.

Nathan glanced up, and could see the tail end of a funnel beginning its descent, and the sounds of sirens began to fill the air, people running in all directions, shuttering their houses, climbing down into storm cellars.

"Where do we go?" Jennifer practically had to shout over the sound of the wind.

"We ask," Nathan said. "Excuse me, sir! We're not from around here - do you know where we can take shelter from the storm?" he shouted at a man closing up a shop.

"If you don't have a house to go to, go to the high school!" he yelled. "That's the town's emergency storm shelter!"

Nathan nodded his thanks and took off in the direction the man pointed.

The wind was increasing, strong enough now to knock over the newspaper vending machines, sending one sliding out into the road in front of the Bronco, and Nathan swerved to avoid it, narrowly missing a parked vehicle.

He managed to park the Bronco in the cafeteria's loading docks, and they made their way into the school, teachers directing students and townspeople alike through two large double doors at the end of the hallway.

The wind was so loud now it sounded as though a locomotive was bearing down on them, the roar making conversation impossible, but they held onto each other's hands, and finally managed to get into the storm cellar. After they ran inside, the football players and their coach slammed the heavy doors shut behind them.

"Everybody group together inside, stay calm," the principal, whose ID card read Cornell Stamron called out. "There's no need to panic - this building's been rebuilt to withstand a Class Five twister, so just keep calm."

"Don't let him lie to you," they heard a voice call out, and Alvin Linoge stepped out into the middle of the room. Duke turned away so the townsfolk didn't notice his silver eyes. "You're all going to die here today. Unless you do exactly as I say."

"Why should we listen to you?" a female teacher asked.

"If you don't believe me, take a look out the window," Linoge casually said.

Serval people gathered around a window and peeked out. The saw a man running towards the shelter, only to have a mass of tentacles grab him and carry him back into the mist. A Corrupt resembling a harpy screeched as she tried to pry the windows open with her talons.

"What is that? What's going on?" the townsfolk asked, now truly frighten.

"That is The Gathering - they've come for you all," Linoge calmly said. "But I can make them go away . . . for a price."

"What price?" a male teacher asked.

"Hand me one of your children," Linoge asked. "Just one, that's all I ask. Give me one of your children, and you will all live."

"What if they don't want to?" Nathan said, stepping forward.

Linoge looked a little shocked, but then smiled. "Is this the best they have to fight against me? A selfish martyr, a childless mother, the lonely man, and an unexperienced storyteller? Very well, I shall humor you; I have another offer."

"Which is?" Cornell asked, somewhat nervous.

"Her," Linoge said, pointing at Jennifer. "Give me her instead and you can keep your children, and be spared."

"I don't think so," Duke snarled at him, getting in front of Jennifer.

The storm grew more intense, and upon looking outside, they could see the twister had made landfall, the large Victorian house at the end of the block disintegrating into toothpicks as it savagely slammed into it, the explosions of exposed gas lines and spraying water everywhere.

"It's headed right for us!" a woman screamed.

Audrey, Duke, Nathan and Jennifer stared in horror at the twister. What the townspeople couldn't see was The Corrupt riding within the twister, brandishing assorted weaponry, gleefully snatching helpless townspeople into the maelstrom as they bore down on a course straight for the school.

Linoge headed over towards them, and Nathan squared his shoulders back.

"Go on," Linoge grinned at him. "Show them your true forms, if you dare." He looked at Jennifer. "Except you are in your true form already, aren't you dear?" He reached a hand out to touch her, but Duke slapped it away.

"Back off," he said in a low voice.

The building shook hard, as though something was being slammed into it.

People began screaming as what looked like a giant armored Pachycephalosaurus was being ordered to ram into the wall.

"Make it stop!" one man yelled. "Just give her to him!"

"No!" Audrey shouted. "We know what you are, Alvin Linoge," she said, pointing at him. "You're a Trafficker in souls, returning every 50 years or so. We can stop him here today," she went on, looking at the townspeople. "You won't have to lose another child to him! He won't make them leave!"

"Have I EVER lied before?" Alvin asked the crowd. "Did I not keep my word the last time I was here - Eleanor?" he asked an older woman with red hair sitting on the bleachers. Her grandchildren put their arms protectively around her. "You were there the last time I came. You remember, don't you?"

The elderly woman was trembling, her blue eyes filled with terror.

"You remember," Alvin said softly, coming towards her. "You were among the children then."

"I remember," Eleanor whispered.

"And when the choice was made, I took my prize and I left, didn't I?"

Eleanor nodded, tears streaking her face.

"We need to talk to her," Nathan whispered in Audrey's ear.

"Granted," Audrey replied. "But how do we get her alone?"

Duke however, seemed to have something in mind.

"Hey - Limburger," he called.

"It is LINOGE," the strange little man corrected coldly.

"Yeah, whatever," Duke said dismissively. "How about you quit picking on old ladies and we take up this conversation in private?"

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Linoge chuckled. "I have untold ARMIES awaiting my signal. One word from me and they will tear this place apart."

"Just give her to him!" one woman cried, her arms around two children. "My grandma told me the stories about The Grinning Man. He can't have my babies!" she sobbed, her children clinging to her. "Just let him take her and go!"

"Why do you want Jennifer so bad? What's in it for you?" Duke asked, ignoring his threats.

"You _know_ why we want her. That hasn't changed, even if you have," Linoge answered.

"What are you all talking about?" Stamron questioned. "Who ARE you people?"

Audrey stepped forward quickly.

"Sleep," she gestured, and the gathering of frightened people all slumped to the ground.

"I need them awake, so they can make their choice," Linoge said, and prepared to reawaken them.

"We'll choose for them," Nathan replied.

"You can't," Linoge taunted. "You're not _from_ here - _they_ have to choose. And I have a feeling that if we wake them up, they're going to choose your little friend," he grinned, and held out his hand. "Such is human life: willing to sacrifice a stranger to save all they coveted; I can't believe you are willing to save these greedy lifeforms. She can also choose herself to come with, and my army will pack up and go away - for GOOD this time."

"No, you won't," Audrey said sternly, transforming herself, Duke, Nathan and Jennifer following suit. "You want her to open the gates to allow your hordes into this world."

"Audrey, please," Duke soothed. "Mr. Linus-"

"LINOGE," he seethed, his teeth grinding together.

_'What are you playing at, Crocker?'_ Nathan thought at him.

_'Patience,'_ Duke answered, but aloud he said, "Linoge here is obviously a man of his word. Miss Eleanor had no reason to lie."

Linoge nodded, pleased.

"And we could certainly all fight together, but what would that accomplish?" Duke went on, backing down to his human form. "A lot of innocent people would be hurt or killed, not to mention ourselves."

"Are you saying that you _want_ to give Jennifer to him?" Nathan practically screeched.

"In a way - yes," Duke replied, and Linoge smiled, moving forward to Jennifer, but Duke held a finger up.

"Provided-"

"Provided?" Linoge asked politely.

"The terms are right," Duke finished.

Linoge got a crafty look on his face.

"Are you suggesting that we _bargain_ for the lady?" he questioned, his tone unctuous. "You give her to me in exchange for-"

"Information," Duke said.

"About?"

"Whatever we choose to ask you about."

"You should know, Mr. Crocker, that I am a MASTER bargainer," Linoge bragged. "I almost feel badly for you, because you, poor boy, are hopelessly, pathetically outmatched against me."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Duke replied.

"I _hope_ you know what you're doing," Nathan growled under his breath.

_'So do I,'_ came Duke's mental reply.

Jennifer's phone rang then, surprising everyone, including Linoge. She saw it were the Teague brothers calling her.

"I, uh, should get this . . ." Jennifer said.

"We're not done," Linoge stated.

"Surely we can do something while she's on the phone?" Duke said. "Something that could help both of us."

Linoge smiled and looked at Nathan and Audrey. "Yes, a good idea; you two are going to choose the child who's going to be mine. We'll . . . shop while she's on the phone."

Nathan and Audrey agreed, hoping that whoever was calling Jennifer had an answer as they followed Linoge.

Jennifer went to a corner to answer her phone, while Duke stood protectively in front of her.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Ha-ha! We did it!" Vince cheered.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Um, this is not—" Jennifer then realized something. "Wait, you asked Professor Steel to give me the book . . . are you . . ."

"Short answer: yes," Vince said. "We'll explain later; has the book showed you how to stop the Gathering?"

"All it says is: 'Light', 'Aura', 'True', 'Pure', and 'Alive'," Jennifer said.

"Oh, dear; the electromagnetic interference from the storm must be scrambling the book," Vince said.

"No! It has to be the air pressure!" Dave said.

"Air pressure is not a factor!"

"It is! When—"

"Guys!" Jennifer said, quickly glancing at Linoge who was describing each child to Nathan and Audrey. "How do we stop the Gathering and Linoge?"

"We can help you with Linoge," Vince said. "Traffickers need a human host to survive; they prefer children so they can live longer."

"What the book was trying to tell you is that you need pure living light to drive back the Gathering," Dave said.

"Where do I—" Jennifer paused and looked at her friends. "Audrey?"

"You tell us," Dave said. "Now, is Linoge with you?"

"Yes."

"Get him; put us on speaker," Vince said.

"Um . . ." Jennifer said, trying to get Linoge's attention. "It's for you."

As everyone gathered around, Jennifer put her phone on speaker and placed it on a box.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said.

Duke looked like he was going to faint. "MOM?!"

"Who is this?" Linoge demanded, as Jennifer sneaked over to Audrey and whispered to her.

"My name is not important, but you may call me Marie," Marie Crocker said over the speaker.

"Judging by Mr. Crocker's reaction, you are his mother," Linoge grinned at it. "He needs his mother to bargain for him? This was not part of our arrangement-"

"Duke said any questions WE may ask of you," Marie interrupted. "He did not give specifics as to whom would be asking."

"I naturally assumed-"

"You assumed wrongly," Marie answered briskly.

"I would prefer a face-to-face meeting," Linoge said.

"Fair enough," Marie replied. "Audrey, are you there?"

"Y-yes," Audrey said.

"Would you be so kind as to make the arrangements?"

Duke visibly staggered and Jennifer put her hand in his.

"Is that _really_ your mother?" she whispered.

"It certainly sounds like her."

"She is . . . dead, you said."

"Oh yes - she's been gone six years this past May," he answered, looking to where Audrey was using a sphere. It began to glow faintly, growing brighter, and then a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman appeared, dressed in a long white eyelet dress as Jennifer's phone turned itself off. There were streaks of gray in her hair, and she glanced sharply at Linoge, and then turned her gaze to Duke, who was drawing near to her.

He reached out to touch her, his hand passing through.

"Hello, my love," Marie smiled at him. She made to wipe away the tear traveling his face, but, not being solid, could not do so. She gave Jennifer a reassuring smile, and then turned back to face Linoge.

"You failed to disclose that you were dead," Linoge snapped.

"You failed to ask," Marie answered.

"I don't bargain with the dead, they have nothing to offer."

"So you forfeit then," Marie observed. "There were no terms set as to the state of being of the bargainer."

"That's my mummy," Duke whispered to Jennifer, who suppressed a smile.

"Absolutely not!" Linoge said. He could see that though she was deceased, Marie Crocker was not to be underestimated. "Living _or_ dead, I can still out-bargain you."

"You don't seem to be faring too well against her so far," Duke remarked.

Linoge glared at him then back at Marie.

"Okay, since you're their appointed diplomat, let's get started," Linoge said, and indicated the Gathering outside. "I will tell them to stop, if you choose a child for me. However, if you don't want to do that, then give me her _and_ him!"

Marie's eyes grew wide. "My son—"

"You played your trump card, now it's my turn," Linoge said with a sinister smile, then looked at Duke. "I always wanted a pet. Now, what's your answer?" '

Marie thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"As neither my son nor Jennifer are no longer children, the choice is theirs, not mine, to make," she told Linoge.

"Stalling, stalling," Linoge panted, pacing around. He knew the army was growing impatient - even now he could hear the angry howls of the troops, and the building shook again as the armored Pachycephalosaurus rammed against it, failing to break through due to Audrey's magic. "All this talking in circles won't get you out of the choice," he ranted. "Choose NOW; or I shall."

"I choose me," Audrey stated, stepping forward.

"Audrey, don't," Nathan protested.

"Ah, the valiant self-sacrificial lamb," Linoge sneered. "That is very brave of you, I must admit. But I'm afraid you won't do, my dear." He turned back to face Duke and Jennifer.

"So - since you two are ADULTS," he said snidely, seeing the anguish in Marie's eyes. "What is it to-"

"So you're turning down the chance to obtain the Light of Virtue," Audrey said behind him, and Linoge paused with his mouth hanging open as her words sank in.

"WHAT did you say?" he asked.

"I said nothing," Audrey replied.

"No, no," Linoge cut in, walking towards her. "You just made a most interesting proposition regarding a HIGHLY-sought after prize," he went on.

"You mean the Light of Virtue," Audrey said.

"Yes, that is what I mean. Do you have it?"

"No."

Linoge made a disparaging sound, and went to turn around.

"But I can get it." _That_ made him face her again.

"Well now, that IS a different matter," Linoge smiled. "Give me it. Now."

"I don't have it with me. I have to go and get it," Audrey told him.

"Very well," Linoge replied. He made a motion at Jennifer and Duke, and two cages with thick metal bars appeared around them.

Nathan went to it, and put his hands on the bars, and found himself on the floor clear on the other side of the room.

"Those are reinforced against your kind," Linoge told him.

"Why?" Nathan grunted. "You haven't won the day yet."

"Just think of the cages as a little insurance policy - to make sure that you don't try to double-cross me," Linoge said. "If you fail to return with the Light, they both come with me."

"And when I do return with it?" Audrey demanded. "What guarantees do we have you will go?"

"Once we have the Light, I will no longer need a human host's body," Linoge said. "I can create my own true form. You have one hour's time," he continued, seeming to pull a large hourglass from his pocket, and set it on the floor, the red sands within trickling steadily down through the glass. "If you have not returned by the time the last granule of sand falls, then I have the key - _and_ a new pet," he said, gesturing at Duke, driving him down into his true form, a thick heavy collar forming around his neck.

Duke roared, and clawed at it, with no success.

"Hee-hee," Linoge clapped, watching him. "You won't get _that_ collar off so easily, kitty. Now - go, and get the Light. Swiftly, dear," he admonished. "You only have 58 minutes left."

Audrey glared at him; and then walked toward the doors.

"You have to let me out to do so," she said.

"Of course; how stupid of me," Linoge gestured, and the heavy doors swung open, revealing the full extent of the armies that awaited them on the doorstep.

"You are making a wise choice," he called after her. "You four couldn't possibly have hoped to conquer all of them."

Audrey looked behind her. She saw Nathan, his eyes full of fear for her safety, and Marie's anguished expression at the distinct possibility of losing her son forever. She looked to Jennifer, who gazed back, tears streaking her face, but nodded to her, and Duke, whose silvery eyes focused on her intently.

"Is this all of your army?" Audrey asked. "We could take this ragtag lot, easily."

"Ah, you wish to see them all?" Linoge grinned. "Very well then; show yourselves to the young lady!" he shouted, and the rest appeared, seemingly endless squadrons of creatures, each more horrifying than the next, and Audrey closed her eyes.

"The sight too much for you, my dear?" Linoge asked sweetly.

Audrey opened her eyes again, and Linoge saw that they were gleaming white, and he realized that he'd been had.

"You-" he began as Audrey turned back to face the demonic horde before her, as she began to glow brightly.

The Corrupt in front screamed their agonies as the brilliant white light hit them, turning them to dust instantly, the glow intensifying as Audrey focused, remembering the feeling of the loss of her own child, directing her sorrows into her energies. She thought of her friends, who were depending on her; of Nathan, who loved her. Of Duke, whose unselfish acts had brought him to the brink of death twice; and of Jennifer's kind heart.

She could hear Linoge screaming behind her as he tried to attack, but Nathan was keeping him at bay as her light grew ever stronger.

The Corrupt Army began to try to attack, and Audrey quickly realized that the storm itself was the way to beat them, and she focused her attention on the whirling vortex, infusing the black winds with it, until it became white with her energy.

The Corrupt shrieked anew as their one means of escape was cut off and they were left stranded.

Linoge could not maintain his magic and fight as well, and his cages surrounding Duke and Jennifer crumbled. Duke ripped the collar from his neck and joined in with Audrey, fighting the creatures as they tried to attack her as Jennifer came up to him.

Audrey could see a great lumbering creature in heavy armor coming toward her, looking like the demon from _Night of Bald Mountain_ from _Fantasia,_ wounded, but still very much capable of fighting. But instead of coming at Audrey, he approached Linoge.

"You lied," it rumbled at him with a voice deeper than a chasm. "You promised an easy victory."

"We can still win the day," Linoge told him. "And I will have my prize," he snarled, coming at Jennifer, who flew away rapidly.

"You lied - you broke your word," Jennifer called out and flew around the Gathering. "A Trafficker has broken his word!"

The remaining Corrupt began mumbling among themselves, and Linoge actually looked frightened for the first time.

"A Trafficker who breaks his word once can NEVER be trusted again," Jennifer called out.

"She speaks the truth," The Corrupt leader said. "And as such, the Trafficker must be punished."

"No, No!" Linoge cried as The Corrupt general grabbed hold of him. "We can still beat them! We-" he only had time to squeak before Audrey's twister sucked both he and The Corrupt general into the skies, and the rest of the army vanished.

Audrey's glow faded, and she sagged, Nathan's strong arms around her.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," he whispered, holding her closely.

"You did it, Audrey," Duke smiled at her.

"We did it," Audrey answered weakly. "We worked together as a team. We did it."

Duke looked up as everyone returned to their human forms, and saw his mother slowly beginning to fade away, and he ran to her.

"Don't go," he begged. "Please stay."

"I can't," she smiled. "You know I can't."

"There's so much I want to say," he told her. "So much has happened. Wade-"

"I know - the Teagues told me of what he did to you," she replied, her own brown eyes brimming over. "But they told me that you were chosen to be resurrected for a reason. You still have work to do," she finished, growing fainter. "You all do."

"I love you," Duke choked, his tears falling at last.

Marie smiled.

"I love you too," she answered. "Always have, always will."

She was nearly gone now, and Duke stared at her, wanting to remember every detail of her face, her smile, the way the ends of her ponytail curled around her neck, and Marie called to him once more. "Duke?"

"Yes?"

"I approve of her," she smiled at Jennifer, and then she was gone.

Behind them, Audrey could hear the faint moans and groans of the townspeople as they began to awaken from Audrey's sleep-spell, surveying the damages caused by the storm.

"Is anyone hurt?" he heard Principal Stamron call out. "Teachers, take a head count, I want every student accounted for."

Nathan scooped Audrey into his arms and went over to Duke and Jennifer, who was consoling Duke.

"Let's get out of here before people start asking questions," he muttered.

"I'm with you," Duke replied. He glanced back once more to the spot he'd last seen his mother, and he dried his eyes one last time.

"Time we were getting on the road. Is Linoge's hold on this place broken?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Audrey said, feeling quite comfortable in Nathan's arms. "When he broke his word to The Corrupt, he voided his contract with them. Greenbrier is now safe from The Grinning Man for good."

* * *

William threw his book across the room.

"ARE YOU FRACKING KIDDING ME!?" he shrieked. "THEY BEAT AN ENTIRE BATTALION!? That's it, that is IT!" he raged, storming around the office. "The gloves are off! No more Mr. Nice Guy from now on!"

Howard nodded agreement.

"I believe your new hires are ready to work," he said.


	7. Unwel

Jennifer lay asleep in her bed after the events of the day in Greenbrier, and she was having a nightmare.

_In her nightmare, Jennifer was running on water to reach Duke; he was lying unconscious on his back, floating on the water. As she ran to him, she saw his true self was his reflection._

_She then felt something grab her feet, and to her horror, she saw The Corrupt grabbing at her, preventing her to reached Duke. Jennifer screamed and freed herself. She kept running, trying to reach Duke, while evading The Corrupt emerging from below. When she finally reached him, The Corrupt were gone, and she knelt down next to him._

" _Duke," she said, relieved, and helped him sit up._

_She then gasped, seeing his face now changed into a corpse._

" _What's the matter, Jennifer? Don't you love me?" Duke asked as his face began to decay. Jennifer backed away as Duke reached for her. "Don't you still love me like this?"_

_A hand grabbed her and Jennifer turned around to face a man._

" _You do realize it's your fault he's like this," the man said in a familiar voice, as he cruelly smiled at her._

Jennifer woke up screaming.

Ch.7: Unwell

"Jennifer! Jennifer!" Duke cried softly, shaking her gently awake.

Jennifer opened her eyes, terrified for a moment, and then realized that she was safe in bed, with Duke, very much alive, beside her, and she flung her arms around him sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed. "It was just a nightmare, nothing more. It's okay, we're safe."

Jennifer didn't answer. She didn't want to let go of him, feeling him warm and alive in her arms, listening to the thudding of his heart inside his chest.

"That must have been some kind of nightmare," he said, gently stroking her hair. "You're soaked. You want to talk about it?"

"No," she muttered. "I just want to forget it."

* * *

In the room across the hall, Nathan was stirring restlessly in his sleep. He was dreaming of Jordan, the girl he'd been dating shortly before he'd been killed. The relationship had always been tempestuous at best; and he'd finally broken it off. She hadn't taken the breakup well, and then he'd died before he could try to mend fences with her. He liked to keep up with the Philadelphia papers, and had been saddened to read that Jordan had been killed in a holdup at the jewelry store she worked in. He hoped that she would now be at peace; but Duke's description of the winged woman had sounded awfully familiar...

* * *

Jennifer woke up, reaching for Duke, who decided to stay with her for the rest of the night so she felt safe. To her surprise, he wasn't there. She then heard noises in the kitchen and got dressed. She found Duke making waffles.

"Good morning," she said, smiling, getting his attention.

"Morning," he replied, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked, looking at the plate of finished waffles.

"Since that nightmare shook you up last night, I'm going to make sure today you don't remember it," Duke said. "First thing is a good breakfast."

"Aww, thanks," Jennifer said, giving Duke a quick kiss on his lips before she got out a plate and helped herself to some waffles.

After she got out some condiments, Audrey and Nathan came into the kitchen.

"Waffles?" Nathan asked, incredulously, as Duke finished cooking.

"Sometimes it's good to have something different than pancakes for breakfast," Duke said, as Audrey helped herself to some waffles.

After everyone had sat down, they started eating and talked.

"Where do you want go next, Jennifer?" Duke asked. Since they were not busy hunting The Corrupt on William's orders, they decided to help Jennifer with her book.

"Well, since we're in the Midwest, how about we go to Michigan?" Jennifer suggested.

"What's in Michigan?" Nathan asked.

"My latest story," Jennifer told them, fetching her notebook from the counter. "It's called Mackinaw Island. It's a ghost town. There are still people living there, but just barely," she went on. "You see, Mackinaw was once a sawmill town at the turn of the last century, but after cholera and smallpox epidemics swept through the place, they ended up closing the mill down. The epidemic got so bad at one point, two other towns supposedly tried to burn Mackinaw down. Twice."

"Wow," Nathan said. "Talk about extreme measures."

She looked up at them. "Supposedly, the place is rife with paranormal activity - ghost lights, apparitions, disembodied voices, the whole nine yards."

"Sounds right up your street," Duke grinned at her.

After breakfast, they loaded the rest of their belongings into the Bronco, and Audrey made sure to return the farmhouse to its previous condition before they left.

Jennifer thought back on their chat they'd had with the woman, Eleanor Carr, after the events with Linoge.

As rescue units had descended on Greenbrier, they'd offered to help with the wounded, and at one point, Audrey was assisting the local doctor, Julia Carr, when she noticed the red-haired woman that Linoge had singled out in the storm shelter.

"Anything I can do to help, Julia?" she asked.

"No, Mom - it's okay," she smiled. "Why don't you go check on Mark and Laurie for me, please?"

Eleanor smiled, but Audrey could see the disappointment in her face as she walked away, and Julia sighed.

"Mom has the onset of dementia," she explained to Audrey. "She's had to give up practicing medicine, and she hates it."

"I can imagine," Audrey had answered. She'd excused herself, and sought Eleanor out, mentally gathering Nathan, Duke and Jennifer to join them in a quiet spot.

Duke brought Eleanor a coffee.

"You look like you could use some," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Would you tell us about Linoge was asking you about? Please?" Audrey questioned gently.

Eleanor looked into her coffee cup, as though the answers were floating in it, and she drew a shaky breath, letting it out slowly.

"When I was a little girl, Alvin Linoge came; he had a different face back then," she began. "Another big twister was coming, and he made the same offer: 'give me a child, and I'll go,'" she went on. "He had about twenty of us rounded up. I remember our parents crying, sobbing, begging him to leave us alone, but he wouldn't listen."

" _And like all Corrupt, has no sense of remorse whatsoever,"_ Duke remembered what Jennifer had said.

"So what happened then, Eleanor?" Nathan asked.

"The townspeople drew straws to make their decision," Eleanor whispered. "My brother, Samuel; my mother begged, pleaded with Linoge not to take him, but he did, saying the result cannot be redone," she cried. "One minute they were there, and they next - they were gone," she sniffed, gratefully taking the tissue Jennifer offered.

"I think my father always blamed my mother for not letting him take me."

"That wasn't your fault," Audrey said tenderly. "I know it won't restore your brother, but you don't have to fear him anymore. Julia or your grandchildren will never have to make such a terrible choice again."

"I don't know what happened - but I have a feeling that you do," Eleanor replied, and touched Audrey's cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For whatever you did to make him go away."

* * *

"Hello?" Duke waved a hand in front of Jennifer's face. "Earth to Jennifer; do you copy?"

"Oh, sorry," Jennifer said, embarrassed that she was so focused studying the plaque describing the epidemics that first hit Mackinaw Island, that she didn't hear Duke. "Did you say something?"

"Are you almost done? I thought we can have lunch somewhere less . . . ominous," Duke asked.

"I wanted to take some more photographs, then make some photocopies of the enhanced pictures of the viruses and bacteria," Jennifer said.

"That's fine, but I have to agree with Duke; this place is getting more unnerving than that church revival tent we passed," Nathan said.

Jennifer thanked them and began taking photos.

* * *

" _What is this? New lifeforms have entered my territory."_

" _What shall we do? What shall we do? Shall we invade them?"_

" _Yes! Yes! Let's invade them!"_

" _I shall conquer them."_

* * *

"Ow," Duke exclaimed, slapping his hand on his neck feeling a prick there.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked, as she collected her photocopies.

"I think I figured out why there were so many epidemics here," Nathan said, slapping his arm. "The mosquito population is out of control."

"Don't worry; I'm finished," Jennifer said.

"Then let's leave before we become a meal for the bugs," Audrey said and slapped her hip.

* * *

Audrey hugged herself as she checked the thermostat in the house they were staying at after lunch.

"Are you all right, Audrey?" Nathan asked, coming up to her.

"Don't you feel cold?" Audrey asked.

"No," Nathan said and scratched his nose, then he scratched it again; for a moment it felt more . . . canine-like.

"Hey, we're heading out; Jennifer is going to teach me Poohsticks at the park," Duke said as he and Jennifer headed for the door.

Nathan nodded and coughed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Jennifer asked. "Wait, do you catch colds?"

"I don't think so," Duke said and yawned. "Let's get going."

Jennifer nodded, but did a double take when she looked at Nathan as they left. Were his ears getting furrier?

* * *

Jennifer and Duke found a secluded place in the park to play Poohsticks. After a half an hour they decided to head back to the house.

"You cheat," Duke teased as they walked back to the public area of the park.

"I do not cheat! I'm just more experienced than you," Jennifer said, defensively.

Duke grabbed her and held her close.

"Are there any more secrets you should tell me?" Duke said. Jennifer made a face.

" _Me_? You never told me you could dance," Jennifer said.

"You never told me that you could sing," Duke retorted, and leaned in close to kiss her.

However, he suddenly released her and backed away a little as he violently sneezed twice. Afterwards, he rapidly blinked his eyes; Jennifer noticed his eyes changing from brown to silver every time he blinked.

"Are _you_ all right?" Jennifer asked, concerned, once Duke's eyes returned to their original color.

". . . Yeah," Duke said, even though he wasn't sure himself. He then noticed Jennifer was now staring at him in shock. "What?"

Jennifer pointed behind him and Duke turned around to see his tail had appeared.

"Um . . . Duke, I know you can partially change yourself . . . and you're cute with just your tail . . . but, maybe you should change back so other people won't see," Jennifer cautiously said, as Duke stroked his tail.

"I . . . can't," Duke said.

"What?"

"I can't reverse this change," Duke said. "It's like . . . I don't have the strength to make it happen."

* * *

Audrey bundled up in the blanket, and Nathan burrowed deeper into his hoodie. Not that he was cold; but he had definitely begun taking on canine proportions.

"What are you doing? Change back before somebody sees you," Audrey said.

"I CAN'T," Nathan protested. "I've been trying for the last half an hour, and I can't reverse it."

"Well, try harder, please, Nathan," Audrey told him, turning the thermostat higher.

"Are you really that cold? Audrey, it's only 60 degrees outside," Nathan pointed out.

"It feels like 60 below in here to me," she replied, shivering uncontrollably.

"You're sick," Nathan said sympathetically. "Do you feel like you're catching cold?"

"No, I'm - just cold. I'm so cold, Nathan," she whimpered, and he put his arms around her, rubbing her to try to get her warmer.

"You must be running a fever. Maybe a cool bath will help," he replied, touching her face, and was startled to feel that Audrey was not feverish, but was icy cold to the touch.

"Do I have a fever?" she murmured.

"No," he got out. "You feel like an icicle. Whatever's happening to us isn't normal."

"Oh, you think?" she smiled weakly. "Maybe it's time we gave Gloria and Professor Steel a call, see what they recommend."

"I wonder if Duke and Jennifer are feeling sick too," Nathan wondered aloud.

* * *

Jennifer could see the house up ahead.

"Just a little further, Duke," she panted.

"I can't; I'm so tired," he said. Jennifer had tied both their jackets around his waist to hide his tail, but little by little he continued change. His eyes had completely turned silver and his teeth had started to reshape themselves into fangs. Jennifer saw two small bumps forming on his back, and she knew if she wasn't fast enough, people would noticed a man with grey wings, as she attempted to help heave him up the steps into the house.

"Nathan, some help," she called, once she was inside.

Nathan appeared in the doorway from Audrey's room. His hood was down and Jennifer could see that he too was transforming rapidly.

"What's happening to you?!" she cried.

Nathan already had wolf ears, and his nose was starting to turn black.

"I don't know . . . I can't stop reverting back to my true form," Nathan said, and Jennifer saw his teeth had already changed into fangs. Nathan rushed forward to catch Duke from hitting the floor and noticed his changes as the jackets fell off of him. "Him too?"

Nathan took Duke into Audrey's room and Jennifer followed them. While Nathan was helping Duke into a chair, Jennifer saw Audrey in bed covered in a mountain of blankets, and she was slowly turning blue; not because she was cold, but like Nathan and Duke, she was changing back to her true form.

"Jennifer, how do you feel?" Audrey asked, as Duke attempted to keep his eyes opened while the bumps on his back grew bigger.

"I feel . . . fine," Jennifer said, hoping she didn't jinx herself saying those words.

"I'll watch them. Please call Professor Steel, Gloria, anyone, and let them know," Nathan said, as he felt his tail growing. "Someone has to know _something_."

Jennifer nodded and picked up her phone.

Jennifer dialed Gloria's phone, listening to it ring before she heard Gloria's cheerful "Hello, Kitten."

"Oh, Gloria, thank goodness! I've reached you," Jennifer said, her voice trembling.

"What's the matter? Calm down," Gloria told her.

Jennifer tearfully explained what was happening to Nathan, Audrey and Duke; how the boys were rapidly reverting to their true forms, and Audrey's constant cold, with Gloria describing the symptoms to Professor Steel in the background.

"Jennifer? Are YOU feeling sick?" Professor Steel asked, picking up an extension line.

"No, I feel fine," she answered, once again, hoping she didn't jinx herself.

"I thought as much," he replied. "Jennifer, I think what's happening to them is they've been targeted by a particular sort of Corrupt known as The Infect. They first attack humans, then after a century, they mutate so they can affect supernatural beings - they render them helpless."

"That's certainly what seems to be happening to them," Jennifer said. "But we didn't see or sense any Corrupt," she protested. "Nathan or Duke didn't have any sort of reaction, and they surely would have known."

"The Infect can be most difficult to detect, even for experienced beings - Infect are microscopic, you see. Where were you, exactly?"

"Mackinaw Island, Michigan," Jennifer told him.

"Not that ghost town," Gloria put in, aghast.

"Well . . . yes. I was doing more research for my book, and it seemed like a good place to get a great story."

"Oh, honey, you guys have to get out of there, pronto," Gloria said. "That place is CRAWLING with The Infect!"

"We . . . we can't!" Jennifer choked. "Nathan and Duke are almost back to their true forms, and Audrey's too ill to move!"

"Then we shall have to come there," Gloria replied. "If we leave now, we should be there by nightfall."

"Well . . . what should I do for them?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much you CAN do for them. Just try and keep Audrey warm, and make sure you cover over the doors and windows, and seal up any cracks," Professor Steel advised. "I don't think that The Infect Corrupt can affect you, because you're still human. But strains of them just love to mutate, so keep an eye on yourself as well. If you start feeling sick or tired, let us know."

"Hang in there, kiddo - the Calvary's on the way," Gloria said, and then hung up. She looked at the Professor.

"Thank you for not telling her the rest of what The Infect can do," she muttered. "They not only render supernatural beings helpless, but eventually... _lifeless_."

* * *

Jennifer went back into the room to tell them, only to find that all three were asleep. Nathan had fully transformed, looking like a large wolf curled up on the rug, and Duke wasn't much further behind him, his wings draped over his sleeping form like a blanket.

"Duke . . . Duke," Jennifer said, shaking him, but Duke merely grunted and turned over in his sleep, showing his fur was slowly growing on his neck. She met the same result with Nathan, and finally, after repeated shaking, she managed to rouse Audrey to a semi-wakeful state.

"What did Gloria and the professor say?" she mumbled and Jennifer could see her eyes were now a lighter shade of blue. "I'm so tired - and cold," she yawned, drawing the blankets around her.

"They said they think you've been affected by a microscopic Corrupt called The Infect," Jennifer answered, feeling her eyes hot with tears. "It's all my fault - I dragged you guys here for my stupid book, and now you're all sick."

"Jennifer, we came willingly and we didn't know," Audrey yawned. "Not your fault . . . just have . . ." she trailed off, yawning, her eyes so heavy she could barely hold them open. "Have to find a way to stop this," she went on, trying to crawl out of bed, but slumped back beneath the blankets instead. "But I need to . . . rest . . . first..." she sighed, and slipped back into sleep.

"Audrey? Audrey!" Jennifer said, trying to rouse her again, but Audrey too had fallen under whatever the Infect were doing to them. Jennifer looked around at the three slumbering beings, and had never felt so alone in her life.

A minute later, she heard a knock at the door. She cautiously checked to see who it was and couldn't believe who was there.

"Vince? Dave?" she said, opening the door for the Teague brothers.

"Gloria contacted us what happened, and we were closer," Vince said as he and Dave walked inside. "We're not as good as Gloria and Professor Steel, but we can help you."

Jennifer thanked the Teague brothers and hugged them as she cried tears of relief.

"Now, no more of that," Dave said. "Show us where they are."

Jennifer nodded and led them to Audrey's room. The Teague brothers studied the three slumbering beings. Audrey had fully transformed into her true form.

"Dave, help me move Nathan," Vince said.

Dave gave his brother an incredulous look. "Do you want me to break my back?"

"We need to keep Audrey warm! What's warmer than the fur of a werewolf?" Vince said.

"So you want the both of us to break our backs?" Dave shot back. "Why not ask Jennifer?"

"Don't be rude!" Vince said.

"Fine; I'll take the back and you lift the front," Dave said.

"Oh, no! I am not going to be the first thing he sees and attacks!" Vince said.

"So you want the first thing he sees is me?" Dave exclaimed.

The Teague brothers didn't realized but their bickering was _actually_ waking the three up. Nathan stood up on four paws and growled at the Teague brothers, who were intimated enough to leave the room.

"No, Nathan," Jennifer said, stepping in front of the werewolf, hoping that The Infect wasn't causing him to believe he was really a dog. Duke and Audrey were slowly sitting up. "That's Vince and Dave Teague. They're my editors and publishers. They're friends of Gloria and Professor Steel. They were the ones who called me when we confronted Linoge. They got Duke's mom to help us, remember?"

Nathan growled a little further in his throat.

Jennifer prayed that The Infect Corrupt wasn't making them forget their humanity - being trapped with a giant winged cougar and a werewolf didn't sound like a good time.

_'Nathan, it's Jennifer,'_ she tried mentally.

_'Jenn-if-er,'_ came Nathan's slowly reply. _'I . . . remember Jennifer. You're our friend.'_

' _Yes, I'm your friend,'_ she answered, feeling immensely relieved. _'And Vince and Dave are also friends. But we need you to lie down with Audrey - you can help her keep warm,'_ Jennifer told him. "It's okay – lie down," she soothed aloud, her hand on his head, feeling as though she were petting the world's biggest dog.

_'Help Audrey,'_ Nathan managed, shifting his bulk over to the bed, and curled up alongside Audrey, who turned toward him, burying her face in his fur, his arms encircling her small frame.

"Keep her warm, that's it," she told him, willing herself to not add 'good boy,' as Audrey rested her head against his chest and fell back to sleep.

_'Jennifer?'_ Duke called, and she knelt down alongside him as he struggled to sit up. Vince and Dave carefully walked back into the room.

"Can you stand and move around?" Dave asked loudly as Vince checked his phone.

_'I'm sick, not deaf,'_ came Duke's sleepy retort.

"Sorry," Dave replied. "If you can, try to move around. It'll get your blood moving again, and help to keep you awake. Try not to sleep, if it's at all possible, it will only make you even weaker."

_'Try,'_ Duke responded, slowly rising to his feet, towering above the Teagues.

"He is a big one, isn't he?" Vince chuckled, helping Jennifer to hold Duke upright.

_'Nathan...Audrey,'_ Duke asked. _'Help them too.'_

"We are, we are," Vince reassured him. "But we need you conscious. You are the one who is most sensitive to The Corrupt," he continued. "I-if you can, examine Jennifer, make sure she's clear of The Infect."

Duke turned his silvery eyes on Jennifer, who gazed back at him, her hand on his face.

_'Clear,'_ he yawned.

"Good, good," Vince said, relieved. "All right, tiger, up and at 'em," he grunted, Vince, Dave and Jennifer helping to propel him along on his feet until he was able to manage it himself.

Duke stretched his wings out once they had reached the living room, and it seemed to make him more alert.

"Flap them if you can," Vince said. "The more you get your blood moving, the better you'll do."

Duke did as instructed, and it seemed to wake him a little more, and Jennifer was thrilled to see that he also began to resume something of his human form.

"Keep going - it's curing you!" she said.

"No, it's not curing him, it just helps to abate his symptoms," Vince cautioned. "But I don't think we're going to be able to achieve the same results with your friends," he muttered, his face grave. He went back into the bedroom to check on Audrey and Nathan.

Nathan had fallen back into deep sleep, and Audrey looked worse than ever. Jennifer looked a little more closely at her. She couldn't be sure - but it looked as though Audrey were coated with a fine sheen of sweat. No, not sweat - it was ice, Jennifer realized, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"She's worsening," Vince whispered. "Even with Nathan's warmth, she is slowly freezing to death - literally." He looked back at Jennifer. "Which is where you come in, my dear."

"Me? What can I do?" Jennifer asked. "I mean, I'm willing to anything to save them . . . it's my fault they're sick . . . but what can I—"

Vince motioned for her to be quiet and escorted her out of the bedroom.

"I got a text from Gloria," Vince said once they were in another room. "She and Professor Steel need a sample of The Infect that lives in Mackinaw Island to work with so they can create a cure for them."

"How am I going to do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, yes; be right back," Vince said and left the room. A minute later he came back with a vial. "Even though The Infect can mutate into various forms, they still have a base DNA of origin . . . or something like that . . . I'm sorry I can't explain it better . . . Professor Steel could . . . anyway, a sample from any of The Infect could work."

"But how?" Jennifer repeated.

Vince handed her the vial. "It's enchanted to shrink with you. Now, The Infect are very curious about new lifeforms, they'll be certainly interested in you in your smaller form. Some Infect have the ability to grow – but not that large – about the size of a goldfish . . . well, that's the largest that Professor Steel had recorded . . . but they'll be at the right size for you to get a sample."

"I'm going to fight them with just my fists?" Jennifer asked, somewhat incredulous.

"I'll go with her," Duke said, standing in the doorway. However, his legs gave out, and he caught himself from collapsing onto the floor. Jennifer ran to his side and was horrified to see fur covering his entire body. Dave soon appeared behind Duke.

"Didn't you hear us? You're the most sensitive to The Corrupt! You can't go with her! You'll—" Dave stopped when he saw Vince making gestures to not finish his sentience. ". . . overexert yourself."

"Dave, did you finish the weapon for Jennifer?" Vince asked.

"I thought you were making the weapon," Dave said.

"I thought you were."

"Why is Duke the most sensitive to The Corrupt?" Jennifer asked.

"I think he always has been, even as a boy," Vince remarked. "Gloria said once that Duke became very ill as a child," he went on. "He developed a staph infection that doctors couldn't seem to cure, antibiotics weren't working, specialists, no one could seem to make him better."

"I was really sick, for about three months," Duke admitted. "Then I finally turned the corner and started slowly getting better." He thought a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't really ever remember being sick again after that. Not until now, anyway," he yawned again, revealing frightening-looking teeth.

"Did Gloria cure you?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Duke yawned. "My mom would always brew a tea that Gloria made from herbs and flowers in her garden whenever she felt ill. She used to swear up and down it was the only thing that got her through her morning sickness when she was pregnant with me."

"Perhaps the tea affected you," Dave suggested.

"I dunno," Duke said. He was wearing down again, and Vince and Dave struggled to get him upright.

"I will make the weapon," Vince said, and returned shortly with something that looked like an overly long needle.

"It will shrink with you as well," he told her. "Now, time is short. If you can return soon with the DNA sample, Gloria and Professor Steel should be here within a few hours. Dave and I will do our best to keep Duke moving, and Nathan and Audrey from succumbing any further to The Infect. Now go on - time you were on your way, little Sylph."

Jennifer nodded, and stepped back, concentrating on her new form, and Vince and Dave both looked pleased at her new appearance.

"Lovely," Dave smiled. "I always thought you would be as a sprite."

"Sylphs are not sprites," Vince muttered. "But do hurry, Jennifer."

"I will," she said. "Duke, you hang in there. Don't let Nathan and Audrey go."

"Do my best," he answered, exhaustion evident in his voice, as his feet changed, and Dave struggled to hold him up.

Jennifer nodded again, and shrank to her smaller form.

Vince opened the window, and she flew off, headed to the desolate place that had once been a town.

* * *

Jennifer was relieved that she was not exhausted when she reached the area where Audrey, Nathan, and Duke felt something prick them. She landed on the ground and looked around. She knew The Infect were interested in her, but how to get them to show themselves?

"Um . . . Hello?" she called out, feeling very stupid. "I'm looking for The Infect . . ."

" _What is this? What is this? The new one knows us and asks for us by name!"_

"Yes . . . yes, I do," Jennifer said, trying to sound confident.

" _No matter . . . I will still conquer . . ."_

Jennifer took out the weapon Vince made for her and the air was filled with arrogant laughter.

" _The new one wants to fight me . . . hmmm . . . we have never fought like other lifeforms before . . . I should adapt to defeat all challenges . . . very well . . . we shall fight the new one . . ."_

The Infect then grew, looking like the enhanced photos that Jennifer photocopied early. They began to surround her.

" _You are alone; I am many."_

That's when a pair of feet entered the scene.

Jennifer looked skyward, the person the feet belonged to seeming to block out the sky.

The late afternoon sun was shining on long blonde hair, highlighting it like a halo around her head. Jennifer at first thought it was Audrey; but it wasn't.

_"Another lifeform to invade!"_ The Infect cheered, and sprouted wings, resembling mosquitoes as they flew towards the woman.

But upon drawing near enough to strike, they bounced off as though they'd been bug-zapped.

The Infect screamed their displeasure at being denied a new conquest, and tried all the harder to stab her with a stinger-like weapon, but failed to make any headway.

"You little Infect pests are terrible here, aren't you?" the woman said, her voice sounding like thunder to Jennifer's small ears.

One of The Infect tried once more, and this time, the blonde woman slapped at it, knocking it to the ground, its body twitching as it breathed its last.

Jennifer quickly ran to it, gathering some of the purplish substance leaking from the wounds on its body into the vial, and she flew into the air.

_"Stop it! Stop it! It must not escape!"_ The Infect screeched, and Jennifer heard them get airborne, the buzzing of multitudes of wings, and she doubled her speed, streaking back to home, where she hoped she wasn't too late.

She was nearing exhaustion, but she could see the house in the distance, and Gloria and Professor Steel climbing out of a car.

Jennifer put on a final burst of speed, growing larger so that they would see her.

"There's Jennifer!" she heard Dave's cry from the porch.

"They're after her - do something!" Duke called out, and she saw he completely transformed into his true form.

Professor Steel took a look at the black cloud of The Infect that were relentlessly pursuing Jennifer, and he pulled out what resembled an old-fashioned pump-action spray can, and he pulled the plunger out.

_"More lifeforms! Invade! Conquer!"_ Jennifer heard the screeches behind her as she passed Professor Steel, who released a billowing cloud of mist from the sprayer.

The Infect shrieked anew, scores of them dropping to the ground and disintegrating.

_"Retreat! Retreat and regroup!"_ The Infect called and they swarmed back into the woods once more.

"That's just a temporary measure," Professor Steel said. "They _will_ be back, count on that. So we must be ready for them."

Jennifer sagged to the ground, Vince and Dave gathering her up swiftly.

"Are you sick?" Gloria asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "No - just tired," she panted. "That's a long way to go when you're only three inches tall."

"I bet it is," Vince chuckled.

"You did good, kiddo," Gloria praised her. "How'd you manage it?"

"They were going to fight me, and then suddenly there was this lady there in the woods," Jennifer got out. "They tried to infect her, but they couldn't."

"Maybe she had on bug spray," Duke suggested.

Jennifer shook her head. "No . . . she _knew_ what The Infect were." She thought a moment. "I think . . . I think she's like you guys are."

The Teague brothers, Gloria, and Professor Steel looked at each other a little worried.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Um . . . did you get the sample?" Vince asked, changing the subject.

"I did," Jennifer said and handed the vial to Gloria. "Now, what—" she trailed off faintly, feeling exceedingly dizzy all of a sudden, and then fainted.

"Jennifer!" Duke exclaimed and caught her . . . in the palm of his pand. Jennifer looked around at the giant faces.

' _What's going on?'_ she telepathically broadcasted. _'Did I . . .?'_

"I'm afraid that The Infect must have gotten you too," Dave said sadly.

"I'll go get our equipment," Professor Steel said.

"I'll check on Audrey and Nathan," Gloria said and went inside. The Teague brothers followed her.

' _Wait a minute!'_ Jennifer yelled at Vince and Dave, as Duke entered the house, still carrying Jennifer in the palm of his pand. _'You know something, don't you?'_

The Teague brothers tried to look ignorant.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Duke said. "You're going to answer Jennifer's question right now, or I'm going to beat you to death . . . using him."

Vince and Dave looked at each other nervously.

"The truth is . . . we can't infuse just anyone with power," Vince started. "Only in special people . . . like Jennifer."

"The only one who can do it is—" Dave began.

"William," Duke said, sitting down hard on the sofa. "I guess he replaced us."

' _Do you think he told them about us?'_ Jennifer asked and yawned.

"I don't know," Duke said. "All I know is you're worn out and I'm tired."

"You can sleep now, Duke," Vince said. "We'll see if we can help Gloria and Professor Steel."

Duke lied down on the sofa and Jennifer flew to the top of his head and made herself comfortable in his fur.

"That feels nice," Duke said as he closed his eyes and purred. "It's like a miniaturized massage."

Jennifer merely smiled and fell asleep just before Duke.

* * *

Gloria examined Nathan briefly, then turned her attention to Audrey. The frost had grown thick over her skin, her eyelashes coated with it, and Gloria blew on her hands and rubbed them together to try and warm them from having to touch Audrey.

"She's so cold," she murmured to Professor Steel. She glanced up at him. "I hope we're not too late to try to save her."

"She's a fighter. Why don't you go make her some of your tea?" the professor whispered. Gloria agreed and left to make it. "Audrey," he said a little louder. "Audrey, it's Professor Steel. Can you try to open your eyes for me?"

Audrey didn't respond, but a sudden shift of breath told Professor Steel that Nathan was awake. He looked up, and found himself looking into a set of intense blue eyes that looked tired, but were alert enough to know what he and Gloria had been talking about.

_'Save Audrey,'_ he radiated. _'Still alive...can feel her heart beating.'_

"We will do everything we can for her. Stay with her," the professor told him. Nathan nodded and went back to sleep, cuddling close to Audrey.

Gloria soon returned, a steaming mug in her hands.

"I made my firebrand tea," she said. "That should help to warm her up."

"Let's hope so," Professor Steel answered. He gathered Audrey's head in his arms, propping her up a little so that Gloria could lift the mug to her lips, pouring the tea into her mouth. Audrey sputtered a bit, but swallowed the tea.

"Slowly, slowly, that's it," Professor Steel encouraged Audrey.

Audrey's frost layer began to slowly melt from her skin, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Gloria," she croaked, seeing the older woman. "Professor Steel. You came."

"Of course we did, kiddo. Can't seem to let you guys out of our sight for five minutes without you lot getting yourselves into mischief," Gloria scolded affectionately, and Audrey gave a faint smile, before Gloria brought the mug to her mouth again.

"Try and drink as much as you can," she told her. "It's not a cure, but it should restore you enough to be able to move again for a little while."

"Can you fix Nathan?" Audrey murmured.

"We're going to do our best to fix you all," Professor Steel replied. "How do you feel now?"

"Somewhat better - still cold, but at least it's bearable," Audrey said. "How long will the effects of the tea last?"

"A few hours; normally, if someone drinks this tea, it'll make 'em sweat buckets," Gloria said. "In your case, it's like defrosting a freezer - it'll thaw you out for a little while, but the frost will return."

"How's Duke?"

"Sleeping, for the moment, but Jennifer has retrieved us a DNA sample of The Infect, so we will begin working on a cure for you all. Another reason we need your help," Gloria said. "Do you think you could try getting up?"

"I can try," Audrey said. She stirred, rousing Nathan slightly.

_'Audrey,'_ he radiated, opening his eyes, as his tail slowly wagged, thumping on the bed. _'You're better.'_

"For now," Audrey told him, and kissed his forehead. "Rest; we'll put things right."

Nathan nodded, then licked her face and closed his eyes once more.

Audrey kept her heavy robe on, but followed Gloria and Professor Steel into the living room.

Vince and Dave looked up as she entered the room.

"Vincent and David Teague, this is Audrey," Gloria introduced and the pair nodded their acquaintance.

Audrey looked around. "Where's Jennifer?"

"Jennifer has now also been affected," Vince replied. "She is currently sleeping on the top of Duke's head."

Audrey looked dismayed by the news, but lifted her chin resolutely.

"Then let's started on that cure," she said.

"There's something else that you should be made aware of," Dave put in, awed by the beauty before him. "Jennifer says she encountered a woman in the woods. The Infect tried to attack her, but they couldn't, she had some type of barrier around her. Jennifer also said that the woman knew that they weren't just mosquitoes either."

"We think that William may have found...replacements, for you all," Vince said solemnly.

"For what reason?" Audrey asked.

"That, my dear, is what we intend on finding out," Professor Steel spoke. "So the sooner we get started on this cure, the better."

Audrey nodded and followed Gloria and Professor Steel into the living room where Professor Steel had set up the equipment. The Teague brothers watched Audrey leave; Vince then looked at Dave.

"Put your eyeballs back in your head," Vince said. Dave glared at his brother.

"Fine; after you stop drooling," Dave shot back and Vince gave him an indignant look.

* * *

Jennifer didn't know how long she had slept when she awoke on top of Duke's head. She saw Audrey entering the room.

' _Audrey!'_ Jennifer happily greeted, flying up to her, as Duke awoke. _'You're better!'_

Audrey softly laughed as Jennifer flew around her and Duke got up. "Gloria gave me some tea so I can help them make a cure."

"How are you doing?" Duke asked.

"We're done. I'm getting Nathan; meet us in the living room," Audrey said and went into her bedroom.

Duke nodded and he and Jennifer entered the living room to see the four 'senior citizens' gathered around small set up resembling a small medical lab. Audrey arrived a short time later with Nathan following her, still walking on four paws.

"Good! Everyone is here!" Professor Steel said, and showed them the cure. "Now, we're going to inject you with the cure. Hopefully, we'll see results in—"

' _Wait!'_ Jennifer exclaimed, landing on the table, next to the syringes. _'How are you going to inject_ me _? I'm too small!'_

Professor Steel smiled. He set a small box on the table, and lifted the lid.

Inside, it looked almost like a honeybee, but it was mechanical. Its wings buzzed, the gears clicking and turning. It regarded Jennifer with mirror-like eyes, and buzzed again, its mechanical legs walking it around the table.

"I call it a Medi-Bee," Professor Steel said. "One of my little creations; its stinger can inject you with the cure, Jennifer."

Duke eyed the bee suspiciously.

"It's not gonna hurt her, is it?"

"It should only feel as a regular injection given by a well-trained nurse should feel," he reassured him. "It's very gentle."

"When did you come up with that?" Vince asked.

"A while ago – I thought at first I might invent it for people with needle phobias, but couldn't really find a practical occasion to use it," Professor Steel said. "It turns out that people are more afraid of being stung by insects than they are of needles."

Jennifer looked nervous, and Duke stretched his pand out to her, and she climbed on it.

_'Okay,'_ she radiated. _'I'm ready...I guess.'_

Professor Steel touched the bee on its back, and it wandered over to a small phial, injecting its stinger into the solution contained within.

Gloria did her best to swab Jennifer's tiny arm with a cotton swab, and the bee flew over to Jennifer.

"Ouch!" she squeaked as the bee's stinger found its mark. She watched in amazement as a type of gooey substance came from its mouth and it rapidly spread it over the injection site with its legs, the goo drying into a bandage before it flew back to its box.

"There now - that wasn't too awful, was it?" Professor Steel asked.

_'It still hurt,'_ Jennifer pouted, rubbing her sore arm.

"Next time, we'll stick you in the other place," Gloria grinned at her, and Jennifer unconsciously tugged the hem of her dress lower, making Duke chuckle.

Audrey began shivering uncontrollably again, and Professor Steel readied the injection.

"Hold on, my dear, this may sting a little," he murmured, and administered the injection in her arm.

Audrey grimaced, but persevered.

"Jennifer's right - it stings going in," she grumbled.

"Most antibiotics do," Dave said.

"Hey - you're getting bigger," Duke said suddenly, as he set Jennifer down on the table. She had now grown to about the size of a two-month old cat, and seemed to be improving rapidly.

"How do you feel?" Duke asked.

"So much better," Jennifer said.

"Nathan, you're next," Gloria told him. "For you, we're going to have to go the vet route," she muttered, going around behind him, and pinched the scruff of his neck. "Take a deep breath - hold it," she instructed. "Gonna feel a big pinch," she went on, pushing the needle in.

Nathan gave a harsh bark, and Gloria rubbed the spot she'd administered the injection in.

"All done," she said. "Your turn, Kitten."

"My turn to hold _your_ hand," Jennifer said, who had now reached the size of a five-year-child, told him.

"Same as Nathan?" he asked.

"No, the arm will do. Nathan had reverted fully – you were almost there, but I think if we administer in your arm it will work," Professor Steel said,

"Hip would be better," Gloria remarked, and Duke gave her a dirty look. "What? I'm being serious," she protested. "It'll hit your bloodstream faster."

Duke couldn't be sure, but it looked as though a certain werewolf was smiling at the news that Duke was going to have to take his shot from behind, so to speak.

Duke growled a protest, but he stood up so that his injection could be administered. He grunted as the needle found its mark, but willed himself to keep quiet however his tail instinctively lashed about angrily, although the medicine stung quite a bit as it swirled into his bloodstream.

"All right, that's everyone," Professor Steel said. "It looks as though it's already taking effect on Jennifer and Audrey," he pointed out, noting that Jennifer was growing larger every moment, and Audrey had shed her heavy robe. "Now it remains to be seen if you two will return to normal."

Duke blinked and his eyes returned to their warm brown color. Jennifer smiled as Duke's muzzle melted back into his face, and his human facial features began to take shape. Nathan shook his head and groaned as his own muzzle shrunk back into his face.

"It looks like you will all survive," Vince said, smiling, as Audrey skin color slowly returned to a more flesh tone, while Jennifer got off the table, almost back to her real size.

"Wait a minute," Duke said, as his hair and goatee appeared and his horns retracted back into his head. "We could have _died?_ "

"Um . . . Gloria could you help me carry in my new paintings that I want to show them? I think right now discretion is the better part of valor," Professor Steel said as he left the room.

"Right behind you," Gloria said, following Professor Steel. The Teague brothers looked at each other.

"We'll . . . uh . . . start cooking dinner," Vince said and Dave quickly agreed and they left hastily.

Nathan moaning got the others' attention and they saw him standing up. His facial features were more human, including . . . others areas of the human anatomy. Jennifer softly chuckled as she buried her face in Duke's furry chest as she felt her wings retract. Audrey got her robe and draped it over Nathan, making him look at her.

"Audrey," he said, seeing her hair was slowly changing back to blonde. "Are you better? Wait . . . why am I wearing this?"

"You forgot your clothes again," Duke said grinning, as his pands were changing back into hands. Audrey just hugged Nathan.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. "For staying by my side and keeping me warm."

"Yes . . . I remember everything," Nathan said and looked at Jennifer. "I . . . growled at you."

"You did," Jennifer replied.

"Why did I do that?"

"I think you were just protecting Audrey," Jennifer told him.

"No, but I could've really hurt someone," Nathan protested, and Duke interrupted as he returned to his human form.

"But you didn't," he said firmly. "And Jennifer helped to save us all...again," he finished, kissing a now-fully restored Jennifer.

"Be that as it may, we still have two problems to deal with," Audrey spoke once she was human as well. "One: these little Infect Corrupt."

"Professor Steel said they would come back," Duke said. "And this woman that Jennifer saw."

"What woman?" Nathan asked as he finished changing into his human form.

"William's new second string," Duke replied. "Jennifer said she saw her when she went to retrieve the DNA from The Infect."

"They tried to attack her too, but they couldn't, like she had a force field or something around her," Jennifer told him. "She also knew that weren't mosquitoes, like we thought they were."

"So Howard and William must have told her what they were," Nathan muttered. "So, first thing, we need to go in there and deal with The Infect. And then we'll try to find out who this woman is."

"Maybe she and the winged woman I saw are connected," Duke suggested.

"I'd almost bet on it," Nathan said. "Question is, how many others has William turned out?"

* * *

"Well, Howard was right about those little things," the woman said, returning to the house. "They're atrocious little devils."

"We shall eliminate them, first and foremost," a man in a priest's collar rumbled. He glanced at a photograph on the table. "And then we hunt down the ones responsible for them in the first place."

* * *

After dinner, Nathan drove the others back to the site. Jennifer shrunk herself to call out The Infect, but a second later, she returned to her true form.

"They're gone," Jennifer said.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Someone had to clean up the mess," a woman's voice said, making them turn around.

Nathan felt like he was going to faint.

"Jordan?!" he blurted, staring dumbfounded at the dark-haired woman who was glaring at the four of them.

"I've seen you," Duke said. "You were the winged woman I saw!"

For answer, Jordan stepped back, two large raven-like wings emerging from her back.

"Yes," she said. "And you are - Crocker," she went on.

"You have the advantage," Duke replied politely. "NATHAN here seems to know you, however."

"Uh . . . Jordan, this is Audrey Parker, Duke Crocker, and Jennifer Mason," he quickly introduced. "This is Jordan McKee . . . we . . . knew one another in Philadelphia."

"That's all you have to say? 'We knew one another?' Really?" Jordan snapped.

"We dated. Better?" Nathan retorted. "Only we broke up before I died." He gazed at Jordan. "I was sorry to read about your death in the paper. What happened?"

"A guy came into the jewelry store, demanding we put all the jewels in a bag. Then he started beating up Mr. Melloni, and I took the advantage to press the silent alarm. He turned around, saw me doing it, and he shot me in the head."

"Did he get away?" Nathan questioned.

Jordan smiled grimly.

"He did then; but not for long. He was Corrupt-driven, and we took him down. That's how I came back - I was chosen to fight these demons. Demons that YOU helped to create!" she accused.

"Who told you that?" Audrey questioned. "Howard? William? Did they take you to some vintagey-looking diner and tell you that you'd been chosen to fight monsters?" she pressed. "They've lied to you, Jordan. We're not the enemy here - they are."

Jordan began to say something else, but she paused, glancing behind Nathan, who felt something cold and hard press against the back of his head.

"Don't get any big ideas about trying anything," Kirk said.

"Kirk, this is Nathan. I told you about him," Jordan gestured. "And these are his friends."

"Partners in crime, more like," Kirk muttered. "Where are Arla and the Rev?"

"Reverend," Jordan reprimanded. "You know he doesn't like being called The Rev. And they've gone to dispose of our latest catch."

"Question is, what do we do with this catch?" Kirk gestured with his pistol at the four.

"We can't win with just the two of us, so let's have fun instead," Jordan said and went closer to Duke. "Catch me if you can."

Jordan then flew off. Before Jennifer could say anything Duke sprouted his wings and chased after Jordan.

"Any of you like to play Russian Roulette?" Kirk asked choosing his target, and his gun stopped on Audrey.

Nathan growled and transformed into his true form and tackled Kirk to the ground. He removed the gun out of Kirk hand and snapped at his face. Kirk only laughed.

"Wait until I tell Jordan that you have another lover," Kirk said and Nathan growled at him again, barring his fangs. "Can you play dead?"

All of a sudden, Nathan felt like he couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was nervously watching Duke chase Jordon, and he was catching up; Jordan noticed. She stopped and grabbed his arm. Duke felt like he got hit by lightning and passed out.

"Duke!" Jennifer exclaimed. She then created an air cushion to soften his fall.

Nathan soon collapsed, gasping for air. Kirk took this opportunity to get out and stand up. Audrey transformed into her true form and ran to Nathan's side, as Kirk retrieved his gun.

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded. Kirk didn't answer. She raised her hand at him. Kirk laughed cruelly.

"Do you want to risk to see if your powers _really_ work on me?" Kirk said and aimed his gun at her head.

Audrey narrowed her eyes and focused on Kirk's gun.

"Ya!" he cried, dropping it when it turned flaming hot.

Nathan drew in a strangled breath as Jordan touched back down to the ground.

"She plays dirty," Kirk gestured at Audrey.

"This was just playtime," Jordan told them. "Next time, we play for keeps," she finished, and the two stepped through the portal she called up.

Jennifer bent down to Duke, who was regaining consciousness, as his wings retracted back into his body, shaking his head.

"What did she do to you?" she asked.

"When she touched me . . . I've never felt such intense pain," Duke said.

"That guy Kirk seems to be able to pull all the air away from you when he focuses on you," Nathan said, coming over to them as he and Audrey returned to their human forms.

"She mentioned two more . . . a woman named Arla and a . . . reverend?" Audrey put in. "We need to find out more about them."

"Well, we know about Jordan already," Nathan answered. "She was killed by a Corrupt-driven man. Chances are good it was the same for them as it was for us."

"But our powers weren't like theirs," Audrey puzzled. Nathan looked at her.

"Maybe they were . . . but we weren't interested in hurting other people."

"Do you think that's what they're doing?" she questioned. "You knew her, Nathan. What was she like when she was alive?"

"Jordan was quite pretty, as you saw," he said. "But she grew up in an abusive home. Her father treated her well enough, but her mother was like something out of a V.C. Andrews novel, very manipulative and abusive to both Jordan and her husband. He hanged himself when he was ten, and he blamed her mother for it in the suicide note. Jordan came home from school and found him. After that, she tended to lash out in anger at other people. She could be . . . abusive, both verbally . . . and physically, at times."

"So William and Howard selected people with damaged pasts that they could use to turn into their powers," Audrey stated flatly.

"But she accused US of causing the Corrupt," Jennifer pointed out. She thought. "What if that's why this William created them - to get rid of us?"

It was a grim thought, and Jennifer could see the same one had occurred to the others as well.

"So now not only do we have to deal with The Corrupt, we have to deal with them too," Duke sighed. "I think we need to have another chat with the Senior Circle."

* * *

When they returned back to the house, the members of . . . as Duke put it . . . 'the Senior Circle' . . . looked worried and concerned, but not completely shocked when they heard what happened.

"It seems William has his mind set on getting The Corrupt his own way, which is why he got . . . replacements," Professor Steel said. "They are probably doing the same assignments you performed: going after The Corrupt and handing them to William when they are defend."

"But why?" Audrey asked.

"We're still investigating that," Dave said. "But we'll let you know as soon as we do."

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore," Jennifer said, handing the weapon Vince made her back to him, but he politely declined.

"Keep it; it may be useful in the future, especially now you know you have competition," Vince said. Jennifer smiled her thanks to him.

"So now what do we do?" Nathan asked.

"I think the best way to put a monkey wrench in William's plans is to stop The Corrupt before your rivals do," Gloria said.

"How are we going to do that? Are you going to be giving us assignments?" Duke asked.

"Oh, no; I'm afraid no matter where you go, you will find The Corrupt in any form," Professor Steel said.

"So continue to travel and work on your book," Dave said, winking at Jennifer, who smiled a little.

"The book that Professor Steel gave you will let you know if there's any Corrupt activity that you need to stop immediately," Gloria said.

"Now, I think that settles it, if you follow me please," Professor Steel said, leading the others into another room, where there were cupcakes laid out on a tray and Professor Steel's latest paintings were on display.

Most of them were redone versions of his earlier work, except now they were portrayed in their new forms. What really got their attention was the finished painting of Duke in his true form, embracing Jennifer.

"What's this about?" Duke asked, as the Teague brothers handed out cupcakes.

"Evidence," Professor Steel said. "Evidence that you have something that William's new team is lacking: That you care for each and one another, but mostly for others."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Gloria and Professor Steel got their car repacked, and Dave and Vince also prepared to journey back to New York.

"If you need us again, you only have to call," Vince told them as they said their goodbyes by their car.

Jennifer hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled.

"It was our pleasure," Vince answered warmly, pecking her cheek tenderly. He cast a glance at Duke. "He's a catch," he whispered to her. "Don't let him get away," he winked, and Jennifer smiled back.

"Duke, you look after our girl, huh?" Dave asked, and Duke nodded. "She's pretty special to us."

"She's pretty special to me too," Duke replied, shaking hands with the pair before they left.

"Well, that's everything," Gloria said, coming out of the house.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night," Audrey told them, but Gloria waved them off.

"Ah, you've seen enough of us for the last week or so," Gloria protested mildly. "Time we let you guys have some time to yourselves for a change."

Professor Steel draped a necklace around Audrey's neck. It had a small compass on the end of it, and Audrey inspected it a little closer.

"If ever you are in serious trouble, use that," he gestured to the compass. "And it will bring all of you straight to Gloria's."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon, Eric, let's get the show on the road," Gloria said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Duke bent down to the window, and Gloria gave him an affectionate kiss, and gently smacked his cheek.

"Stop getting into trouble," she scolded, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," Duke grinned. Professor Steel started the car, and within seconds they were gone, leaving the two couples alone once more.

"Now then," Duke said to Jennifer. "How about a rematch on Poohsticks? And no cheating this time."

"I don't cheat!" Jennifer protested, chasing after Duke as they ran towards the water.

Nathan put his arms around Audrey, and gave her a tender kiss.

"Alone at last," he said.

"Better enjoy it while we can," Audrey answered meaningfully, and Nathan kissed her again.

Later that evening, Duke and Jennifer were out by the fire pit.

"So where do we go now?" he asked.

Jennifer concentrated, bringing the book to her, opening it.

OBSESSION POSSESSION, it said. MARIGNY WATER WORK.

"What's that mean?" she asked, more to the book than to Duke.

"What does it say?" he questioned.

"It says 'obsession possession Marigny water work," Jennifer said. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"I hope the book isn't sick," Duke said. "I know Gloria said it's not technically alive, but it does think. Do you think it could be affected by The Infect?"

"I don't think so," she answered, and bit her lip. "Could it?"


	8. End of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "The Moment of Love" is owned by Keiko Lee, not me.

"I love you."

"You do?"

"I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then kill my father."

"What?"

"If you love me, then kill my father . . . for me."

Ch.8: End of Desire

Jennifer stirred, nestling deeper into Duke's shoulder.

"Hey - wake up," he prodded her gently. "We're almost there."

Jen sat up fully, and looked out the window, seeing New Orleans gleaming in the early morning light as they came over the Causeway Bridge.

She'd always wanted to visit New Orleans; 'a ghost-story paradise', Vince had called it, and it was true; it seemed for every square of inch of The Crescent City, there was a ghost story to go along with it.

Nathan turned the Bronco downtown, driving along Canal Street.

"The townhouse is on Royal Street," Audrey told him, scanning along the streets at the densely-packed buildings.

They found it easily enough, a smallish mansion on the upper end of Royal Street, painted white with blue and black trim, surrounded by a wrought-iron fence with matching rail-work on both the upper and lower porches.

"Beautiful," Jennifer breathed.

They went inside, and it was even more beautiful, with a stunning crystal chandelier that hung in the foyer, catching the morning light and casting thousands of rainbows over the spacious living room.

"Who owns this place?" Nathan asked.

"A friend of Professor Steel's; he travels a good deal, so he's never here," Audrey answered.

They heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and Nathan sniffed the air.

"Someone's here," he muttered, and crept down the hallway to find a stout little woman, busily cooking.

"Hello," he said from the doorway, making her jump a foot.

"Lordy, y'all scared me!" she got out, a hand on her heart. "Mr. Baudelaire said y'all were coming in today, and he said for me to fix y'all somethin' ta eat for ya firs' night here," she went on cheerfully. "I'm Adele Proussard," she introduced herself. "I'm Mr. Baudelaire's cook, housekeeper and substitute Mama," she chuckled. "And he said that if y'all want, I can take care of y'all too while you're stayin' here. If not, that'll be all right too."

"Well, we kind of like looking after ourselves," Audrey explained kindly.

Adele smiled.

"I know y'all are - special folk," she replied in a quieter tone. "Mr. Baudelaire, he's special too, like Miss Gloria and the nice Teague brothers."

"Oh," Audrey answered, unsure what to say next, but Adele just chuckled.

"Y'all's secret is safe with me," she reassured them. "So if ya'll want, go pick you out a room, an' lunch should be ready by the time y'all get all settled in."

Nathan smiled and started to say 'Thank You' when he noticed a copy of _The Advocate_ : "LOVER'S TIFF TURNS DEADLY," the headline read.

Adele saw what he was looking at, and she frowned.

"Ain't that just awful?" she asked. "Two women, they were friends since kindergarten an' fell out over some man so bad that one shot and killed the other."

"Talk about extremes," Jennifer commented as she scanned the article.

"Maybe this is the reason why we're here," Duke said.

"Maybe," Nathan said. "But first let's unpack."

The others agreed, and picked out their rooms. Jennifer felt like her childhood dream of living in a castle fit for a princess came true when she entered the bedroom. After she unpacked, she had to try out the bed and let out a small laugh, feeling how comfy it was.

"Someone made themselves at home," Duke said, coming in and joined Jennifer, lying on top of the bed. He then kissed her. "What do you think you're going to write about?"

"Actually . . . zombies," Jennifer said.

"Zombies?" Duke asked, sounding a little disappointed. "I thought you were more creative than to go with the clique."

Jennifer playfully slapped his arms. "It's more about the origin on the myth of zombies and why they're so popular now."

"Oh," Duke said. "Now that sounds more interesting to read."

Jennifer laughed again and kissed Duke.

"Do you really think the reason why we're here is related to the headline in the newspaper?" Jennifer asked.

"You said the book said 'obsession,' and that sounds like a lot what happened," Duke said and he sat up. "What else did the book say?"

Jennifer brought her book next to her and checked it as she sat up as well. "'Marigny Water Works;' what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Duke replied. "Maybe Adele does."

"She seems really nice," Jennifer smiled.

"She does . . . but there's something . . . off . . . about her," Duke replied.

Jennifer's smile faded. "You don't think she's Corrupt, do you?"

"No, nothing like that; she . . . doesn't smell like a human. But she doesn't have a scent like us either."

"We have a scent?" Jennifer asked, surreptitiously sniffing herself, and Duke laughed.

"Every living being has a scent. And for the record, yours is quite nice," he grinned, pulling her to her feet. "Now let's eat - I'm starved, and whatever Adele's cooking down there is about to drive me crazy."

They headed back downstairs, to find Audrey and Nathan already seated in the breakfast nook, about to dig in.

"Thanks for waiting," Duke cracked.

"Sorry, hunger's got the better of us. That cheese danish was four hundred miles ago," Nathan said, watching as Adele ladled a rich sauce laden with bits of andouille sausage and crawfish over fluffy white rice. She smiled and moved aside so that Duke could sit down.

It was then that Duke noticed that she hadn't stepped around the chair; she'd gone _through_ it.

"You're a ghost," he blurted. "How can you . . . and you . . ."

Adele grinned at him.

"Yes, I am a spirit," she said. "I was Mr. Baudelaire's housemaid back in the Forties. He was very fond of me, and I of him. I'd gone out to make groceries, and wasn't paying attention and got myself knocked down by a streetcar. Mr. Baudelaire hated to lose me, and I wanted to stay," she finished. "So he restored me to a more solid state."

"So you're like us," Audrey said.

"Not quite, Miss Audrey," Adele replied. "I'm bound to the house - I'm part of the house, I guess. I take care of it and Mr. Baudelaire, and he takes care of me. So when I said y'all's secret was safe with me, I meant it."

"Are you trapped in this house, Adele?" Jennifer asked.

"Lordy, no, Miss Jennifer," Adele chuckled. "Mr. Baudelaire says when I'm ready to go, all I have to do is go. Sometime I think about it," she mused. "Maybe when Mr. Baudelaire passes on, I will. But he's pretty spry - I don't think he's goin' to be goin' anyplace no time soon."

"Do other people . . . see you?"

"If they do, nobody's said nothing," Adele said. "Eat up - it's going to be gettin' cold, and then ya'll can go exploring."

"Oh, I also wanted to ask you," Jennifer put in quickly. "Does Marigny Water Works mean anything to you?"

"N-no," Adele said. "Well, there's Marigny's Miracle Tonics - that flavored fancy water that folks like to drink these days," she continued.

"Marigny's Water Works wouldn't be their slogan, would it?" Duke questioned.

"Yes, that's it! They're always playing their commercials on the TV set," Adele said. "And don't they all think they're just so high-hat," she grumbled. "Family's always gettin' into scrapes with the law one way or another, but they always come out smelling like a rose - particularly that Marcus Deroulard."

"Isn't their name Marigny?"

"No, no. It's just called that 'cause that's where the bottling plant is," Adele answered. "Now I got washing to do but if you need me, call out and I'll be right there," she finished, and vanished into thin air.

Jennifer blinked. "That's new."

"What's with 'Marigny Water Works'?" Nathan asked as Jennifer and Duke began eating, enjoying Adele's food.

"Those words appeared in Jennifer's book; so something has to be happening there," Duke said.

"Agreed . . . um, Adele?" Nathan called out.

"Yessir?" Adele asked, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Do you know where we can find Marigny's Miracle Tonics?" Nathan asked.

Adele smiled and got out a map from a shelf. She then began giving them directions.

"Ooh! There's a library nearby! I can do some research!" Jennifer said and saw Nathan staring at her. "I mean . . . after we checked the place out."

* * *

They almost made it to Marigny's Miracle Tonics bottling plant, when they saw the building was surrounded by police cars and news vans. Nathan pulled into an alley. They exited the Bronco and observed what was happening.

"Police have just arrested Mary Inglewood for the murder of Herman Deroulard, CEO of Marigny's Miracle Tonics," a woman reporter said into the camera. "Reasons are still unknown why she did this . . . here she comes right now!"

They saw two policemen dragged out a cuffed frantic-looking woman. Mary dug in her heels and looked back.

"Did you see it, Marcus? I did it! You see, I love you! I love you more than the others! Now you know how much I love you!" Mary cried out to the man stepping out of the building.

The policemen then escorted her to their car as the media swarm around the man.

"Marcus Deroulard, are the rumors true? Did Mary kill your father because you asked her too?" a reporter asked.

"Sadly, one night I was so frustrated and was venting about my dad; Mary must have misunderstood me . . . I didn't know she was capable of doing this . . ." Marcus said.

"I can't tell if he's a Corrupt from this distance, but I can you he's a rich spoiled loser," Duke said, grinning at his own joke.

Nathan almost rolled his eyes, but stopped and looked at Marcus again.

"Marcus Deroulard . . ." Nathan thought out loud. "Wasn't that the name of the man from the article about a lover's quarrel?"

"Yes, it was," Audrey said. "We need to—" she trailed off, watching a delivery truck driving by. DELIVERY DRIVERS WANTED, it said on a square paper that had been pasted onto the truck.

"Looks like you two just found your next jobs," she gestured at the sign, and both Duke and Nathan nodded.

"What about you and Jennifer?" Duke said.

"Well, Jennifer can continue her research and maybe I could find an office job here," Audrey replied. "But I think her book is right; wherever our next encounter with The Corrupt will be, it's going to involve this place."

They walked past the front of the bottling company, where the reporter was finishing up her story as Marcus made his way back into the building.

"So there you have it, the latest developments in the murder of Herman Deroulard," she was saying. "Mary Inglewood, former personal assistant to Marcus Deroulard, guns down the CEO, allegedly to give his son leadership of the company out of her love for him. We will continue to follow this story as more of this strange tale unfolds." She gestured to the camera, and he lowered it.

"So this Mary was Deroulard's assistant," Nathan muttered. "There's _your_ next job, Audrey."

"I guess it is," Audrey said. "Let's go."

As they walked further up toward the library, a grey vintage Rolls-Royce came rolling past them, and Duke stopped to watch it, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. As it rolled by, the license plate DLRLRD-1 could be seen on it.

"That's a nice piece of change for one of those," Nathan remarked.

"I get the feeling they can afford it," Duke replied, watching the Rolls turn into the driveway of a mansion that took up almost the entire block, and even through the smoky lenses of his sunglasses, Nathan could see the gleam of the silver of Duke's eyes.

* * *

Jennifer looked up from her research from the library to see Audrey sitting next to her.

"How did it go?" Jennifer asked.

"I think I have my job," Audrey said with a small smile.

"Have you heard from Nathan and Duke?" Jennifer asked.

Audrey nodded. "They have to learn the routes; they'll be here in about 15 minutes. Do you need any help?"

"Maybe you can find these books," Jennifer said and jotted down a small list of books on a scrap of paper, then gave it to Audrey, who smiled back.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Deroulard; may I help you?" a librarian asked as Marcus walked passed the front desk.

"No, but thank you; I'll let you know if I have any trouble finding anything," Marcus said and walked into an area.

Jennifer, who was half-hidden behind a stack of books, nudged Audrey.

"There's your soon-to-be new boss," she whispered.

"I wish Nathan and Duke would hurry up and get here, so they can see if he's the one," Audrey whispered back. She departed to go and find Jennifer's books, and ran straight into Marcus as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smiled, bending down to retrieve the book Audrey had dropped. "Why, it's Miss . . .Parker, isn't it?" he asked politely, turning on the charm. "THE ORIGINS OF VOODOO IN NEW ORLEANS," he read the title aloud. "Taking up voodoo, Miss Parker?" he teased. "New Orleans must be growing on you."

"Oh, no, I was getting it for a . . . friend, Mr. Deroulard," Audrey said.

"Call me Marcus, please," he answered smoothly. "I was most impressed with you at your interview today."

"Thank you . . . but I don't think your sister much cared for me, however," Audrey said, thinking on her interview with the three Deroulard children. There was Isabella, the sister who'd regarded Audrey with cold disdain; Killian, the oldest, who spent most of his time undressing her with his eyes, and Marcus, who'd been all charm and smiles. "But in light of your family's bereavement, it's understandable that her nerves are frayed."

"I think that frayed is my sister Izzy's natural state of being," Marcus said. "And before you think that we're tearing out hair out in grief over my father's death, please bear in mind that we were fighting him in court for control of the factory. He wasn't making sound decisions any longer, and just refused to give up the reins." He shook his head. "But never in a hundred thousand years did I think that Mary would just lose her reason and do such a thing."

He regarded Audrey. "You must think me a monster to speak so callously about my father."

"Family is family, but business is business," Audrey answered evenly, and Marcus smiled, nodding.

"My sentiments exactly," he smiled. "I'll tell you what, Miss Parker-"

"Audrey."

"Audrey," he corrected himself. "Why don't you report to my office at nine am tomorrow, and we'll go over your duties," he told her, and extended his hand. "Welcome to our little family."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled, shaking his hand. Was it her, or were his eyes really so green that they resembled twin emeralds?

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, Mr. Del - I mean, Marcus," she hastily amended, seeing his look of protest.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Marcus smiled once more. "Have a good evening, Audrey."

"You too," Audrey answered, watching him disappear around the corner.

Once he was out of sight, Audrey shook it off, and made her way back to Jennifer, to find that Nathan and Duke had joined her by now.

"So how'd your interview go?" Nathan asked softly, as they were in a library.

"I just ran into Marcus here . . . he just hired me," Audrey said, and they smiled.

"Great," Duke stated, drawing Jennifer's book closed. "Now how about we get out of here and go celebrate being newly employed."

"But not too late - I have to be in at nine am," Audrey replied.

"Lucky you - we have to be in at six," Nathan grumbled. "But it leaves us the afternoon and evenings free."

* * *

Marcus departed the library, and made his way back home to the sprawling mansion where he found his sister Isabella pacing, waiting anxiously for him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I went to the library," he told her. "I ran into Miss Parker while I was there. I hired her."

"I don't like her," she sniffed.

"You don't like any pretty woman," Marcus stated.

"There's something about her," Isabella said. "I don't know what, but there's something about her that doesn't sit well with me."

"Well, no matter," Marcus replied, smoothing his hair in the mirror's reflection. "I think she'll prove to be our most valuable asset - once she gets with our program."

* * *

"So how did ya'lls day go?" Adele asked as she served them dinner.

"We made some progress," Nathan said after he thanked Adele for the meal.

"Well, ya'll let me know if you need some help," Adele said.

"Perhaps have breakfast early," Nathan said. "Duke and I need to be at work at six."

"Can do," Adele said, nodding. "Now ya'll eat up, but not too much; I want each of you to try my cake for dessert."

Duke nodded his thanks, then noticed Jennifer, who was sitting next to him, looking a little disappointed.

"What's the matter, Little Flower?" Duke asked, making her look at him.

"I . . . want to help out more," Jennifer said. "I know I can research for my book, but there has to be something else I can do."

"Well, if we need a spy who can make herself tiny, we know just the girl to ask," Nathan smiled.

"Hmph," Jennifer snorted.

"So what happened with ya'll today?" Adele asked, bringing out a two-layer cake that was decorated with tiny icing flowers.

"Well, Duke and I both got hired on as delivery drivers with Marigny's Miracle Tonics," Nathan said. "And Audrey got a job as Marcus Deroulard's new assistant."

Adele's smile faded.

"You please be careful 'round him, Miss Audrey," she warned gently. "There's somethin' 'bout him that ain't natural," she went on. "Women just seem to lose their reason with him. They say that his last assistant killed his daddy 'cause he asked her to. And he's had two other women kill themselves over him when he dumped them and another one shot and killed another woman 'cause she was jealous of her. Please be careful with him, Miss Audrey," Adele pleaded.

"What can you tell us about the other two Deroulard children?" Duke said. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Isabella, she's a real piece of work, that one," Adele told them. "I'm friends with a spirit in their house. She practice voodoo, Miss Isabella does, an' supposedly, she pretty good at it too. Mister Killian - he likes building puzzles and traps. He got a spirit trap in the house, that's why none of the spirits I know go 'round there. They're an evil lot - ya'll do best to keep ya distance from them."

"Is their mother still living?" Audrey questioned.

"She is; but they got her locked up in her own wing in the house. Supposedly, she lost her mind. Ain't nobody seen Miz Elizabeth in person in about ten years now."

"Haven't the police ever investigated?"

Adele hooted with laughter. "Them people, answer to the law? "Y'all can tell you ain't from around here," she chided them. "The Deroulards do what they want, when they want, where they want and to who they want, and never lose a minute of sleep worrying about the consequences. Somehow, they always seem to slip out of trouble like a greased-up eel."

"For instance?" Nathan prodded. They hadn't expected their ghostly housekeeper to be such a font of information.

"For instance like that little gal that up and vanished when Mr. Killian was in college," Adele said. "Rumor had it she had evidence against them. She tried to unionize the factory workers, and then poof, overnight she was gone, never to seen again. And like I said, nobody's seen their Mama in years, and yet nobody's ever investigated to see if she was still alive. Every now and again, the police will ask about her, the Deroulards will tell them she's just fine, and they take their word for it."

"Money talks," Duke muttered.

"Oh, they rich, that's for sure - but I think it's more than just that," Adele replied. "I think they got a juju man or woman workin' for 'em. Whoever or whatever they got, it's powerful stuff." She brightened again. "So how do y'all like my cake?"

"It's amazing," Jennifer answered, devouring another forkful of the moist cake. "What is it?"

"It's called hummingbird cake," Adele said.

"The most amazing cake I've ever had," Audrey declared, and Adele smiled bigger.

"It's Mr. Baudelaire's favorite cake," she told them.

"Will we get to meet Mr. Baudelaire?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know when he'll be in again, but I'm sure he'd be delighted to make your acquaintances," Adele answered. "Well, I'm off to wash up and then I will see y'all in the morning," she finished, and vanished once again.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Duke said, and heard faint laughter echoing down the hallway.

Before she went to bed, Jennifer checked her book to see if there was any new information and there was.

TO UNDO BEING BLINDED BY LOVE, SEE A TRUTH she read from the book.

Jennifer didn't know what it meant, but she soon put it out of her mind as she fell asleep and dreamt of Duke in his human form and her cuddling together as they rested on a giant leaf in a field of flowers and she was making him purr.

* * *

The next day, Duke and Nathan took their break together after they finished their morning deliveries.

"Have you noticed something strange with half of the drivers?" Nathan asked, as they watched a group of them walk off.

"You mean besides they don't take breaks and their skin is sort of greyish?" Duke said.

"They smell . . . not quite alive," Nathan said.

"Yes, I noticed," Duke answered. "It's...weird. I know New Orleans is a strange place, but _they're_ really strange."

"We need to find out what goes on behind closed doors around here," Nathan muttered. "So I think maybe we need to get Jennifer to come back after-hours tonight."

"I don't think-"

"Duke, she can transform herself. She can shrink herself down small enough and she won't be seen on the surveillance system," Nathan pointed out. "And maybe she can help keep an eye on Audrey too. Something's the matter with her."

"Yeah, that was a little odd," Duke grumbled. "I know she's trying to keep up a facade, but she was a little too harsh on you in the meeting this morning. All right, I'll ask Jennifer if she'll do it."

"Thanks. Well, we better get back to work," Nathan said, tossing his burger wrapper into a trash receptacle. "I'll see you at the house afterwards."

Duke waved goodbye, and climbed back into the truck. He made his next two deliveries without incident, but when he came to the last stop at a small grocery story set further back in the French Quarter, he encountered an older woman as he unloaded the three cases of Marigny's Miracle Tonics.

"Shouldn' be sellin' dat poison," she told the owner.

"Now, Miss Maisie, it's all natural ingredients, there's nothing bad about it," the store owner told her, but the elderly woman shook her head. She glanced at Duke, and his brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"You know it too, doncha boy?" she asked him.

Even from where he was, Duke could feel the aura radiating from her. Whoever she was, she had control of some very powerful magic. But it wouldn't look very good if the store owner were to phone up the company and complain that one of their drivers was badmouthing the company, so he gave her his most disarming smile.

"I think it's fine," he fibbed. "Like the lady says, it's all natural, ma'am."

"You drink it?" the old woman demanded.

_'I wouldn't drink this stuff on a bet,'_ Duke thought, but aloud he said, "On occasion, yes, I do."

The old woman's side-eye almost made him laugh, but hearing her voice in his mind nipped that in the bud.

_'That stuff evil. You know it too or you wouldn' be here,'_ she radiated at him. _'I know what you are. You ain' no human man.'_

_'Who are you?'_ Duke asked.

_'Come see me tonight: 464 St. Ann. I tell you what you wanna know,'_ she told him mentally, and then gathered up her little grocery bag.

"If you say so, boy," she said aloud. "If you say so," she finished, making her way out of the store.

"Don't let her bother you," the store owner said. "Miss Maisie thinks most everything is evil and bad for you," she chuckled. "You should hear her theories on Hubig's Pies sometime."

"I'll take your word for it," Duke grinned, and got her to sign his paperwork so he could turn in his truck for the day and go home.

* * *

Audrey was gathering her things to head for home, when she was stopped by Marcus.

"Oh, Audrey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," he began.

"Of course," Audrey smiled. She liked him; he was charming and pleasant, greeting most everyone he encountered with a smile or a kind word, those green eyes of his sparkling, full of life.

Even Isabella had begun to warm up to her, and Killian was still giving her covert looks, but he was polite and maintained his distance.

"I was wondering, would you mind dropping some forms by our other office on your way home? They need them first thing in the morning," Marcus said. "That is, if it's not out of your way."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Audrey replied. Marcus smiled, and touched her arm, making her skin tingle. His eyes lingered on her face, and she felt her skin warming under his gaze.

"Thank you, Audrey," Marcus smiled again. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," she answered, feeling her heart quicken at the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

On their return home, Duke and Nathan laid out their plan for Jennifer to investigate the Deroulards.

"I just feel like I'm spying on Audrey," Jennifer protested.

"You're not spying," Nathan told her. "There's - something strange going on with Audrey. She acted very out of character this morning at the driver's meeting. And she spends nearly every moment at work practically glued to Marcus' side."

"She _is_ his personal assistant," Jennifer replied. "And we did say that we were supposed to pretend that we don't know each other."

"I know we all agreed to act like we don't know one another, but it was a bit overboard," Duke admitted, seeing the concern on Jennifer's face.

"All right," Jennifer grudged. "I still feel like I'm spying though."

On the way to the office, Duke remembered his encounter with Miss Maisie and told the others. Nathan's reaction was to slam on the brakes.

"Could you have told us _before_ we left?" Nathan asked and sighed. ""Okay, after Jennifer takes a look around, we'll _all_ visit this Miss Maisie."

Nathan soon parked the Bronco and they all got out. Duke gave Jennifer a kiss for good luck and she transformed and shrank herself. She then flew off and scanned the building. She found a window partially opened and flew inside. Jennifer was now in Isabella's office. She saw Isabella at her desk looking through a jewelry catalogue. Soon Killian entered, looking annoyed.

"Isabella, can you please move your zombies somewhere else? I can't get any work done hearing them constantly bumping into each other," Killian said.

"Fine, fine," Isabella said, putting down the catalogue, then got up and left the room.

Killian was about to follow her, when he noticed something small and sparkly on the windowsill. He took out a special bottle and carefully walked closer.

Jennifer saw him coming closer and flew off before Killian could nab her.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked from the doorway.

"There was a fairy here," Killian said, glancing out the window before he looked back at Isabella. "Do you know how much power you can harvest from a fairy?"

"What would a fairy be doing here?" she said skeptically.

"I don't know – but I'm going to definitely be keeping a close eye out for it again," he told her.

Jennifer flew down to where Nathan and Duke were waiting for her.

"There's definitely something weird there," she said, going back to her full size.

"You're shaking," Duke said, putting his arms around her. "What happened?"

"I almost got caught! That Killian has eyes like a hawk - he saw me and he almost caught me with one of his trap things, but I got away," Jennifer began. "But what's really weird is he came into her office and told her that she needed do something with her zombies!"

"I knew there was something weird with those drivers," Nathan muttered.

They saw Audrey approaching, and Nathan smiled, stretching his arms out to her.

"How was your day?" he asked, after she gave him a perfunctory hug and kiss.

"Fine, it was fine," she replied.

Nathan, Duke and Jennifer exchanged worried looks.

"So . . . how do you like working for Marcus?" Jennifer asked.

Audrey's face lit up at the mention of his name.

"He's wonderful!" she enthused. "He's the best boss I ever worked for."

Nathan's expression grew even more serious.

"Audrey . . . I don't think you should work for him anymore," he said cautiously. "I think he's . . . affecting you."

"Why? Nathan, you're just being jealous, and you don't have any reason to be," Audrey told him sternly. "He's my boss, and that's all, and really, you need to just stop acting like a schoolboy already," she fumed and stormed off, climbing into the Bronco and slamming the passenger door.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Then Nathan cleared his throat, avoiding Duke's gaze.

"We need to go see this Miss Maisie," he uttered, and got behind the wheel.

_'I see what you mean,'_ Jennifer thought to Duke.

_'Yeah,'_ he answered, and they got into the back of the Bronco.

"Nathan, I need to drop some papers off at the other office, so could you swing by there first, please?" Audrey said as Nathan started the vehicle.

"Audrey, we need to go see this woman that Duke met today," he answered. "She-"

"It won't take but a minute," Audrey said politely, but Nathan could see her temper building, and he relented.

"All right," Nathan answered. "Whatever you say, Audrey."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Audrey, we're just worried about you," Duke said tenderly. "We think you're just . . . working too hard. Why don't you take a couple of days off, and we'll get out of New Orleans for a day or so."

"Thank you for your concern, Duke, but I can't right now. Marcus needs me," Audrey replied, and Duke and Jennifer exchanged very worried looks, while Nathan merely tightening his grip on the steering wheel till his knuckles were white with tension.

They pulled up to the building, and Nathan noted the gray Rolls-Royce parked outside, and sure enough, Marcus Deroulard could be seen inside the building.

"Now why would he want you to bring the paperwork here if he was going to come here himself?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Maybe he got called over here for an emergency," Audrey said. "He _does_ run the factory now, you know."

She got out, and went into the building. Nathan watched with narrowed eyes as he noticed how animated she was with him, the way he touched her arm as they talked, and after a few moments, they both emerged from the building.

"Guys, something's come up at the office," Audrey told them. "I have to go back to work for a little while."

"I'll be glad to give Audrey a ride back home, fellas," Marcus said. "I promise not to keep her too long."

Nathan fought down the urge to punch Marcus Deroulard in his smug face, and Duke practically had to hide himself behind one of Jennifer's notebooks to prevent Marcus from seeing his silvery eyes.

"No problem," Nathan ground out, willing himself not to change into his true form and rip Marcus's throat out in front of Audrey.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Audrey smiled at him, and Nathan's frost melted.

"All right; don't be too late," he answered, and started the Bronco up again, watching as Audrey climbed into the Rolls with Marcus.

"I'm gonna kill that guy before this is all over," he said, as his fangs appeared and his face briefly took on canine proportions.

"Well, before you do that, let's go and see Miss Maisie and see what she has to say. Maybe she knows a way to defeat them," Duke answered. "Cause I'll tell you, Nate - that guy's Corrupt is intense. And then there's the other two. We have to find a way to stop them."

"We have to find a way to save Audrey before it's too late," Nathan said. "If it isn't already."

"Maybe Miss Maisie knows what's happening to her," Duke said as Nathan followed Duke's directions.

"Actually, last night, I checked the book, and there was something," Jennifer said, and the guys looked at her. "'To undo being blinded by love, see a truth.'"

* * *

Nathan drove up to 464 St. Ann. It was rather dilapidated, and not in the best part of the Quarter, but they summoned their courage and knocked on the door.

A man answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Is - Miss Maisie here?" Duke asked cautiously.

"Who wanna know?"

"Tell her the guy she talked to at the grocery store today. She asked me to come and see her."

"Hold on a minute," the man answered, and shut the door. A few moments later, he returned.

"Miss Maisie will see you now," he said, ushering them inside.

Inside, the house was a hodgepodge of décor - they could see that much of the furnishings were genuine antiques, and large swirling designs decorated the walls.

"Protection veves," the man said, seeing what they were looking at.

"Vee-Vees?" Nathan questioned.

"Vee-Vays," Jennifer replied. "They're used in voodoo rituals to invoke various spirits."

They entered a larger room, where they found Miss Maisie sitting on an elaborately carved wooden chair.

"Visitors, Miss Maisie," the man told her.

Miss Maisie turned, seeing them, and gave Duke a small smile.

"I figured you'd bring the others 'long," she said.

"How did you know there would be others?" Duke asked.

"Always are," Miss Maisie chuckled. "Hunters travel in packs. But you ain' one a' dem, tho', are ya, girlie?" she grinned at Jennifer.

"Ya got powers, but ya ain' like dem two." She glanced around them, as though she were expecting someone else. "Where's de other one?"

"Other who?" Duke asked, and then quickly realized she meant Audrey.

"That's part of why we wanted to come and talk to you," Nathan put in quickly.

"Well, don' jus' clutter up ma doorway, come an' sit down, be comfortable," Miss Maisie gestured to the loveseat and chair opposite her.

Nathan seated himself in the chair, and Duke and Jennifer settled on the loveseat.

"You're right, Miss Maisie, there is one other person in our group. Her name is Audrey," Nathan began. "But she's recently gone to work for Marcus Deroulard."

"Oh, boy, ya need ta get her away from him, or ya lose her for sure," Miss Maisie warned.

"We think we may already have," Duke replied, seeing Nathan's dirty look. "He asked her to run an errand for him tonight, and when we got to where he wanted her to go, he just so happened to be conveniently there, that 'something had come up at work' and she needed to go back with him."

"Every time she looks at him, she looks like a lovesick calf," Nathan told her. "It gets worse every minute."

Miss Maisie looked grim, and shook her head.

"Dem Deroulards ain' nothin' but trouble," she said. "He possessin' her - dat's how he do it, little by little, ever' hour, he draws 'em in a little bit more 'til dey do anything he tell 'em to do."

"So he really did tell his last assistant to kill his father," Nathan stated flatly.

Miss Maisie nodded solemnly. "Daddy wouldn' hand over de reins, so he hadda go."

"Why did he want control of the company so bad?" Duke asked.

"So dey can keep doin' what dey doin', boy!" Miss Maisie said. "When I tol' ya dat stuff was poison t'day, I meant it. People dat drink dat stuff, it make 'em - change, somehow," she went on.

Duke, Nathan and Jennifer all looked at one another.

* * *

Marcus and Audrey were just pulling up to the front door of the house.

"Thank you for staying and helping me tonight," Marcus said as he walked her to the door.

"You're welcome," Audrey replied.

Marcus glanced at the house. "Looks like your boyfriend and his buddies haven't made it home yet," he remarked.

"They're probably still out at dinner," Audrey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marcus apologized profusely. "I didn't realize you hadn't eaten yet. Let me take you out to dinner."

"No, it's okay," Audrey smiled, but Marcus stepped closer.

"I would appreciate it if you'd accept my invitation. I feel terrible making you miss dinner," he told her softly. He studied her a moment, his green eyes locked on hers.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I was just realizing what a truly beautiful woman you are, Audrey," Marcus replied quietly. He slid his arms around her waist, and drew her closer to him. "Very beautiful indeed," he finished, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Audrey started to push back, but found she didn't have the strength to do it. Too late, she realized that Nathan had been right, that Marcus had been wearing down her resistance little by little, she had to fight him, she HAD to do SOMETHING - but...

_'No, I-'_ she thought, but it was swept away in a moment as she pressed herself against him, feeling her heart pounding in her body as their kiss deepened. She never wanted it to end, this feeling of euphoric ecstasy of being in Marcus' arms, and all thought of Nathan, Duke and Jennifer abandoned her completely. There was only Marcus Deroulard now.

Marcus broke away, and nuzzled her face.

"Now then," he said a little more conversationally.

"Yes, Marcus?" Audrey asked, her eyes fixed on his face, and he gave her a little smile.

"I think you're definitely with our program now," he noted, and Audrey gave him a gentle smile. "Now then, I want you to come to dinner with me," he told her, taking her arm in his, Audrey following along like a lovesick puppy. "And you can tell me all about you - and your friends."

* * *

"How do you know so much about the Deroulards?" Nathan asked. "Do you use a crystal ball or something?"

Miss Maisie politely laughed at Nathan's naïveté and nodded to the man, who left. A short time later, he came back with an old photo album. Miss Maisie opened to a particular page and showed the others black and white photographs of two young girls.

"Dis here is Daisy," Miss Maisie said indicating one of the girls. "My twin sister; we always knew we were different – dat's why we both became Mamalois."

"Mama . . . lois?" Nathan questioned.

"Mamalois," Jennifer explained. "Voodoo priestesses."

Miss Maisie smiled proudly at Jennifer. "Ya'll got a wise woman with your group. Isabella invited Daisy over ta stay at her big fancy mansion afta she lost her house ta Katrina, offered her de guesthouse, an' made her a prisoner. Dey treat her well 'nough, but she can't leave. Dat's how I know dey secrets; Daisy and I share a psychic link."

"What do they want with Daisy?" Duke asked as Miss Maisie put away the album.

"Daisy told me Isabella wants her ta strength her power," Miss Maisie said. "But dey magic ain't nothin' she's seen or heard before. She can't escape; she doesn't have dat kind of power . . . not like ya'll . . . I know if I told Daisy help is coming, she's help ya'll."

"Wait, what does their water do?" Jennifer asked.

"As I said, dat water dey bottlin' makes people change," Miss Maisie told them. "Makes a good man go bad, make a bad one worse. An' dat water's like liquor - more dey drink, de more dey want it."

"They could be using some form of The Corrupt," Nathan said, thinking of The Infect that had made them all ill. "We know that some are so small they can't be seen with the naked eye."

Duke and Jennifer nodded agreement.

"But what can we do about our friend in the meantime?" Nathan questioned.

Maisie took a small medallion from around her neck, and placed it around Duke's, Duke lowering his head.

"You show dat ta Daisy," she told him. "An' she'll-" Maisie paused in mid-sentence, as though she were listening to something. She reached out, clutching Duke's arm, and he could hear a voice that sounded remarkably like Maisie's talking inside his head.

"Marcus brought a woman home. He got her under his spell," he could hear the woman saying. "He making her tell him all about her and some other folk."

"Is that Daisy?" he whispered.

"Sh," Maisie hissed. "What she do?" she asked aloud.

"She changed herself! She magic!" Duke heard, and he gasped.

"Audrey," he got out.

"What about Audrey?" Nathan pounced.

Maisie let go his arm, and walked into the next room, where they could hear her rummaging through drawers.

"What did you hear?" Nathan pressed.

"Daisy - I guess that was Daisy . . . I . . . heard - said Marcus came home with a woman that he'd dragged under his spell. She said she transformed herself - that she was a magic woman," Duke said lamely. "I'm guessing she means Audrey."

"We gotta go," Nathan blurted.

"Go where, Nathan? If Audrey's told them about us, we'll just be walking right into their hands!" Duke argued. "Audrey's right on one point, Nate - you've got to stop acting like a lovesick kid, or you're going to get us all killed!"

"Guys, stop!" Jennifer cut in, and gestured towards the door, where Maisie was standing.

"If y'all are done arguin', I'm gon' tell ya how ya can defeat 'em," Maisie said. "But ya frien' right on one count, boy - ya got ta _let_ 'em take ya prisoners firs'."

"Wait . . . excuse me . . . let them take us prisoner?" Duke asked incredulously. "Uh . . . no way! I'd rather walk around their mansion naked than be taken prisoner! Besides how's us being taken prisoner help us? How does it help Daisy? How does it help Audrey?"

"I do agree with Duke," Nathan said, however he glared at Duke. "And I am not acting like a lovesick school boy."

Maisie drew them nearer to her.

"As she done told dem all 'bout ya, mos' likely, dey gon' tell her ta call for ya, dat she's in trouble," Maisie said.

"How do you know that?" Duke questioned.

"Because dat is what Daisy tol' 'em ta do in order ta catch ya," Maisie explained. "So go ta her when she call ya. Let dem take ya. Don' make it _too_ easy now," she warned. "Let 'em fight ya, but let dem win. Make dem put dey guard down."

Duke swallowed nervously, and glanced at Nathan, who was looking at his buzzing phone.

"It's Audrey," he said.

"Put it on speaker," Duke told him.

Nathan hit the button. "Hello?"

"Nathan?" Audrey asked over the line. She sounded nervous and upset, and Maisie nodded at him.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Nathan said.

"Nathan, I – I think I'm in trouble," she answered. "Marcus - he's done something to me...I can't fight him anymore. Nathan, I'm scared," she pleaded, her voice breaking. "Please come. I'm being held at the Deroulard mansion, I tried to leave, but I can't."

_'If Maisie hadn't warned us, we'd have bought Audrey's story hook, line and sinker,'_ Jennifer thought to Duke.

_'I know. My problem is I think Nathan still believes her,'_ Duke answered, his face grim _. 'I hate to say this, but right now, we can't trust anything that Audrey may tell us. She's been compromised.'_

He linked his fingers with hers, and Jennifer gazed at him.

_'Just promise me that if that guy tries to sway you too, you'll fight him as hard as you can,'_ Duke told her. _'Stay linked with me.'_ He glanced at Nathan's face, a study in anguish as he reassured Audrey that he would be there as soon as possible, that they were all coming, all the while knowing she was drawing them into a trap.

' _I don't think I could bear it if you looked at me the way Audrey looked at Nathan today,'_ Duke's thought echoed in Jennifer's mind, and Nathan hung up the phone.

"Well, you all heard what I heard," he said. "Is there _anything_ you can do, Miss Maisie?"

"Dey magicked dat place but good," Maisie told them. "I keep tryin' from here. I find a way ta help out, I let him know," she gestured at Duke. "Long as he keeps his connections open ta me."

"I'll do my best," Duke promised solemnly, fingering the pendant Maisie had given him.

"Ya show dat ta Daisy - she'll help ya," Maisie told him. "Good luck an' good huntin' ta ya - 'bout high time somebody brought dem Deroulards down a peg or three."

* * *

Nathan parked the Bronco outside of the Deroulards mansion and they walked up to the locked gate. Jennifer shrank herself and flew inside the mansion and opened the gate for the guys. Nathan and Duke then saw men with grey skin walking over to them . . . zombies.

' _See if you can find Audrey, Jennifer,'_ Duke said as he and Nathan transformed into their true forms. _'We'll take care of them.'_

Duke and Nathan charged at the small zombie army . . . and after five minutes, there were no more zombies. Duke noticed that the pendant Miss Maisie gave him, didn't change. It was then both Nathan and Duke felt something hit them, and Duke pulled out a dart as they collapsed on ground, feeling exhausted.

Isabella and Killian soon came out and saw them.

"Oh! Look, Killian! A werewolf! Can we keep him? Mommy never let me have a dog; she said I wasn't responsible enough for one," Isabella said.

"Yes, I wonder what power you can harvest from a werewolf," Killian said, eyeing Nathan. Isabella pouted.

"No fair! You have your fairy! Marcus has one; I want one too!" Isabella exclaimed.

"How about a cat then?" Marcus said, indicating Duke. "I have a feeling you can teach that one lots of tricks."

As Isabella cheered, Duke noticed Killian taking out a glass bottle out of his jacket, and inside the bottle was Jennifer, trying to escape.

"Let her go!" He wanted to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was a small mew.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan whispered.

"I just feel . . . weak," Duke finally got out. He then tried their empathic conjoining. ' _Jennifer . . .'_

' _Duke? Oh, Duke!'_ Jennifer said when she saw them. _'You don't look good, neither does Nathan . . . you look vulnerable.'_

' _I feel vulnerable,'_ Duke said. _'They shot us with something . . . well, at least we're prisoners now . . . yay . . . .'_

Marcus soon entered with Audrey hanging off his arm, wearing an expensive looking revealing gown. Nathan looked up when he saw her.

"Audrey . . ." he meant to say, but it came out as a whimper, which made her look at him.

"Audrey, do you still want to be with your friends or become part of my family?" Marcus asked her. Audrey scanned them.

"You, Marcus," Audrey said and kissed him. Nathan wanted to rip Marcus apart, but he could only whine and whimper now.

"Nice catch, bro," Killian commented. "You should marry her; she's the best one so far."

"Isabella?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah . . . I'm starting to like her," Isabella said.

"Well . . . marriage is a serious subject; I think Audrey and I need some private time to discuss this," Marcus said. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Marcus," Audrey said, as Nathan whined.

"Then let's take a walk through the gardens," Marcus said, and looked at his siblings. "Killian, have fun with your fairy . . . as for those two . . . take them to Daisy . . . she's always wanted some company."

Killian left into the mansion, while Isabella ordered her zombies to put leashes on Nathan and Duke. To make this even more undignified for Nathan and Duke, they didn't have the strength to stand upright, so they had to walk on all four as Isabella and her zombies led them to the guesthouse.

The zombies led Nathan and Duke into a caged enclosure in the back yard that connected to a small house.

Nathan was suddenly so tired he could no longer hold himself upright; and he collapsed to the ground, noticing that the same had occurred with Duke. He fought to keep his eyes open, but whatever he and Duke had been tranquilized with was too much for him, and the last thing he saw was a pair of feet approaching them before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

In the mansion, Killian set the jar with Jennifer trapped inside on his desk.

"Now, little miss, what is your name?" he asked.

Jennifer merely glared at him, doing her best to regain her size, but the bottle wouldn't let her.

"I had a feeling that you were able to alter your size," he told her. "That bottle will ensure that you will stay your tiny self. I don't need you larger in order to drain off your power."

"I don't have that much power!" Jennifer tried to tell him. "I'm not a real fairy, I'm a human!"

"Do I look like a fool to you?" Killian questioned. "Fairies are notorious liars. You are no human," he chuckled.

Jennifer did her best to not be scared, and tried to focus on Duke.

_'Duke? Duke, are you there?'_ she radiated, but received no answer. She pondered for a moment, and then tried _'Maisie?'_

_'I ain' Maisie, my name Daisy,'_ came an answer. _'I heard ya callin' fa ya friend.'_

_'Is he-?'_ she thought, tears filling her eyes.

_'No, he safe, but asleep; dey drugged him an' de other one. Dey sleep awhile, but he safe; rest yaself.'_

_'Can you help us, Daisy?'_ Jennifer thought.

_'I try. But firs' we got ta cure ya friend. Marcus got her wrapped pretty tight 'round his little finger. But I think we can still help her,'_ came Daisy's reply. _'But rest ya mind; ya friend is safe fa now.'_

* * *

Out in the garden, Marcus and Audrey walked, hand in hand.

"So will you help me then?" he asked, caressing her hand in his own.

"You know I will," Audrey smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

"All right," Marcus beamed. "You help me strip the three of their power, and then-" he leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately.

"And then?" Audrey asked when the kiss ended.

"And then you just might find yourself being Mrs. Marcus Deroulard," he promised. He'd thought it over; and he'd decided that for once, Killian might be onto something when he'd suggested that he marry Audrey.

Audrey gasped as he slid a massive rock onto her finger.

"Oh, Marcus," she smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I think you and I would be very good together. But first, we relieve those three of the last drop of their power," he finished. "You think you could do that for me, my angel?"

"I could," Audrey said. "It shouldn't be too difficult at all."

"I knew it wouldn't be for a special lady like you," Marcus smiled, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Nathan shook his head, groaning. He tried to transition back into his human form; but found he could not. He also felt a large heavy collar fastened around his neck, and could see one around Duke's neck as well.

He stretched, yawning, and batted Duke with one paw, who grunted, opening his eyes.

"Dey won' let y'all change back. Get ya power from ya easier in ya true forms," a voice told them.

"You are Maisie's sister, Daisy," Nathan said, seeing the woman who was an exact match for the woman they'd spoken to a few hours earlier, and she nodded.

Duke sat up, shaking his own head to clear the cobwebs. He still felt weak, but at least he was conscious.

"Daisy," he rasped. "Maisie gave me this to give to you," he began, feeling for the pendant, but it was gone.

Daisy held up the pendant.

"I took it off yuh before dey showed up an' put dem collars on ya, or dey'da took it from ya," she said.

Duke tugged violently at the collar, but it refused to budge. It was on too tightly to get his head through, and he couldn't claw his way through it.

"Dat won' come off less dey want it to," Daisy sighed. "I done tried ta get 'em off."

"Then how do we get out of this? Maisie told us to let ourselves be taken prisoner, although I have to say they didn't have to try exceptionally hard," Nathan said.

"Dat's 'cause ya friend tol' 'em what to do to defeat ya," Daisy answered solemnly. "But don' be too hard on her; Marcus got her all wrapped up in dat love spell he works, he's got her ta where all she think 'bout is him. She'da tol' him de combination ta Fort Knox if he'd asked her for it."

Nathan's face fell, and he blinked hard a few times; and Daisy seemed to understand.

"Ya love her, doncha?" she asked.

Nathan hesitated, and then: "Yes, I do; very much so."

Daisy smiled, and patted his paw.

"Den dat's gon' be all our salvation," she smiled.

"Wait! Where's Jennifer?" Duke asked, looking around.

"Is she the one who tried to contact ya?" Daisy asked, as she poured water into two wide bowls, then placed them in front of the guys. "I heard her tryin' to; callin' out for 'Duke.'"

"That's me," Duke said with a feline smile. "He's Nathan; is Jennifer okay?"

"Killian has her, tryin' to unlock her power, but she's safe for now," Daisy said. "Now drink up, I know dat drug in your body makes ya'll thirsty."

Duke and Nathan had to agree and began lapping up the water.

"How are we going to escape?" Nathan asked once he and Duke were through.

"I am cookin' a special stew for ya'll; it should undo what dey did to ya, maybe even stronger for a bit," Daisy said and left to check her stew.

"We need to save Audrey," Nathan said.

"Plus Jennifer," Duke said. "And stop acting like a lovesick school boy."

"I am not," Nathan said, defensively.

The guys looked up to see that Daisy had entered the room, chuckling.

"Are you sure about dat? Check yaself," Daisy said.

Nathan looked at the water in the basin and to his surprise his reflection changed into what he could describe as a young werewolf pup.

Duke snickered. "Told you."

"Wha-? Why did I change like that?" Nathan asked.

"Because that's how you're acting," Duke told him, pacing on all fours.

Daisy looked out her window, and saw Audrey and Marcus approaching.

"Dey coming," she hissed at them. "Ya friend an' Marcus! Now you lissen ta me," she told Nathan, pulling his head so he would face her.

"She gon' ask ya if ya love her. Tell her 'no.' Tell her dat de woman ya loves would NEVER do what she done ta her friends."

"I don't know if I can," Nathan protested.

"Ya don' an' we all at dey mercy fa de rest a' our days," Maisie said. "Ya tell her dat."

"'To undo being blinded by love, see a truth,'" Duke said, remembering what Jennifer's book had said.

"Dat's exactly so," Daisy agreed. She heard the key in the lock.

"It's okay, Nathan," Duke whispered.

Marcus swung open the door, taking in the scene.

"Well now, Daisy, how are you enjoying your company?" he asked.

"Dey a little groggy," she told him.

"Well, it'll wear off in a while," Marcus said dismissively. "But Audrey here needed to speak to them before the ceremony takes place."

"Duke," Audrey began, stretching a hand out to him, but Duke snarled and swatted at her, missing by a mile, but his message was clear, his eyes narrowed as his ears flattened back.

"Traitor," he hissed at her.

A look of hurt crossed her face for a split second before she smirked at him.

"Naughty kitty," she scolded. "You could've scratched me. Now Nathan, on the other hand," she went on, coming over to him, "wouldn't greet me in that fashion, would you, Nathan?"

Duke didn't know where Nathan had found it, but Nathan issued a low growl in his throat and snapped at them.

"Nathan loves me - don't you, Nathan?" she asked tenderly, a hand on his head. "Like a puppy," she smiled. "A faithful and loyal friend to the end."

Nathan wanted so badly to believe her words; but he recalled what Duke said of what Jen's book had told her: 'To undo being blinded by love, see a truth,' and he growled low in his throat.

"No, I do not love YOU," Nathan uttered. "The woman I love would have never betrayed her friends for a cheap love affair."

This time, the look of hurt on Audrey's face lingered a few moments more, and she withdrew her hand.

"Come, my dear," Marcus said hastily, grabbing Audrey's arm. "We have a lot to do before the ceremony. We do have a WEDDING to plan also," he added, and Nathan felt like someone had stuck a knife in his heart.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Nathan threw in as they departed and this time the look of hurt was unmistakable on Audrey's face as they closed the door. Nathan sank down, his heart aching, hoping he hadn't just screwed up the one thing in his life . . . well, afterlife . . . that he cherished. He also noted that his paws had returned to his normal size.

"Ya done good - REAL good," Daisy told him. She was ladling something from a stockpot into two large bowls. "Now I think I got de timin' on dis stuff jus' right," she continued, setting the bowls before them. "It should kick in right 'round de time dey get goin' on dat ceremony, if all go right."

"Nathan, it's okay," Duke assured him, a pand on his shoulder. "I know you still love her - and it may not look it right now, but deep down inside, Audrey does too - or she wouldn't have looked hurt. You _reached_ her, Nathan - the real Audrey, not this love-struck version of her."

"I hope you're right," Nathan said gruffly as he began to eat his stew. "Or they might as well go ahead and kill me."

"I passed de message on ta ya little friend as well," Daisy told them, and pressed a button on an intercom.

"Yes?" they heard Isabella's voice.

"I was wonderin' if we could see Mr. Killian's fairy he got," Daisy said. "Dey worried 'bout her - dey wanna see her."

"I'll ask him," Isabella said, and a few moments later, she came back on. "He's on his way out with her."

"Let him know if I can perhaps see the fairy," Daisy said. "I never saw a fairy before."

"I'll let him know before he leaves," Isabella said and hung up.

After a couple of minutes, Daisy looked out the window and saw Killian walking towards the house.

"Pretend to be still sleepin'; Killian loves to brag when he sees his inventions works," Daisy said as she hid the half-finished bowls of stew. "An' when he brags, he lets secrets slip."

Nathan and Duke lay down and closed their eyes as they heard the door unlock and Killian walked in.

"Isabella said they were asking about my fairy," Killian said when he saw Nathan and Duke.

"Den dey felt sleepy again an' now dey in dreamland. Ya made dat drug of your'n very strong," Daisy said.

"Yes, I did," Killian said, his voice full for of pride, and took out the bottle. "So you want to see my fairy before she's gone?"

' _Try to bring him close to me,'_ Duke said to Daisy and Jennifer hid her smile, relieved to see Duke was all right. _'I promise I'll not rip his eyes out.'_

"Um . . . could ya bright her closer to this light? My eyesight is not what it was," Daisy asked.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Killian said before he put the bottle in his back pocket. "Too bad I cannot keep her, but I will be happy with power the ceremony will grant me."

"What's dis ceremony ya'll are talking about?" Daisy asked, trying to distract Killian, as she saw Duke trying to reach for the bottle with his prehensile tail.

"Well . . . you should be aware of the changes . . ." Killian said. "Marcus is going to ask his elf fiancée to strip these three of their powers and give them to us."

"She could do dat?" Daisy asked, as Duke's tail wrapped around the bottle.

"She can . . . we already agreed on who's power to have," Killian said. "Isabella is going to take the fairy's power, I'm going to have the cat's, and Marcus is to be given the werewolf's."

"I . . . see."

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have some new plans I would like to draw out," Killian said and with that, he left.

When Killian was gone, Nathan and Duke stood up, and Duke handed Daisy the bottle. Daisy opened it and Jennifer flew out and returned to her human form. Duke circled her legs, rubbing her, purring loudly. Daisy just chuckled and got of the bowls of stew so the guys could finish them.

"Now who's acting like a lovesick school boy? Maybe we should check your reflection," Nathan said, and noticed his reflection returned to his regular werewolf self.

"What are you talking about? Why aren't you both human? What's with the collars?" Jennifer asked, as Duke rubbed her more, happy to hear Jennifer's questions again.

"The collars are to keep us like this," Duke answered. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Well, not for long," Jennifer said nervously. "You heard what they plan on doing. Audrey - she's flipped out."

"Maybe not," Duke replied. "Marcus brought her by here a while ago to brag, basically," he went on, casting a glance at Nathan's stormy countenance. "I think we might have put a crack in those rose-colored glasses Marcus has her wearing. But you have to keep it up," he told her.

"How can I do that?" Jennifer asked.

"In de house, Isabella's got a secret source a' her power; it's her Mama's power, dat she stole from her. She keeps it in a bottle on her dresser. If'n you can knock dat off an' break it, her Mama's power will return ta her, an' Isabella will be powerless. De other two will try ta counter any attacks from dey Mama, an' when dey do, Marcus is gonna hafta relax his hold on ya friend. Dat is where you _show_ her what she has wit' him," she gestured at Nathan. "Remind her dat her bein' wit' him is real love, not what she got wit' Marcus. An' Maisie an' I will side up wit' Miz Elizabeth. We git ya'll free," she smiled, cupping Jennifer's cheek. "Now, get y'self back in dat bottle 'fore Killian gets back," she finished. "An' de boys an' I will be along shortly."

Duke nodded his assurance at her, and Nathan put a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"We're going to get her back," he told her. "One way or another."

Jennifer bobbed her head, signaling she understood, and shrank herself down once more, flying back inside the bottle.

Daisy had just finished securing the cork back in it, and Nathan and Duke were sleepily rubbing their eyes, when Killian opened the door.

"I see they've finally started coming around," he commented and saw Daisy holding the bottle. "It must have dropped out of my pocket; I'm glad you were smart enough not to open it. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"My hands aren't strong enough," she said. "She is very pretty; she's so tiny, but _very_ powerful."

"How do you mean?" Killian asked.

"If I was you," Daisy said slowly, handing Jennifer back to Killian. "I don't know as I'd want Isabella to have all that power. Maybe it should be in better hands dan hers."

"Mm," Killian answered, narrowing his eyes. "We'll see."

He went back out of the door, and Duke and Nathan rose to their feet once more.

"Jennifer doesn't have all that power," Duke said.

"I think Daisy's sown the seeds of discord," Nathan put in, getting a wink from Daisy.

"You're buying us time," Duke said. "Something we could really use."

* * *

"That voodoo witch doesn't know what she's talking about," Killian said as he looked at Jennifer. "You're magical, not _powerful_."

' _Oh, yes I am!'_ Jennifer said, making Killian stop in his tracks.

"You're . . . telepathic?" Killian asked, staring at Jennifer.

' _Yes! I can do a lot more!'_ Jennifer said. _'Daisy is right! You're getting a bad deal! All you'll do is change into a cat, and that's all! If Isabella gets my power, she'll be stronger than you and even Marcus!'_

"I knew she wasn't telling us everything!" Killian said and marched into the mansion. He pushed opened the door to Isabella's room when he got there.

"Killian! I told you to knock if you want to come in!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh, you tell me how to behave, but not the whole truth of what _she_ can do!" Killian shot back and practically slammed the bottle down on a nearby nightstand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to have another conversation with your brothers," Killian said, grabbing Isabella's arm and pulled her out, and she closed the door behind her.

Jennifer couldn't believe her luck; she could see the bottle Daisy described on the dresser . . . except there was one problem.

She was still trapped in the bottle.

Jennifer pushed against the bottle, hoping to tip it over. It wobbled, but she couldn't gain enough momentum to knock it completely over.

She wanted to cry; but Nathan and Duke were depending on her, and she tried just once more, and this time, she managed to push the bottle off onto its side.

Feeling like a hamster in a wheel, she rolled it towards the edge of the nightstand, and it wasn't until it was about to fall over the edge that she realized that she was in for quite a drop in her tiny form if she didn't do something, so she quickly transformed herself into air as the bottle fell, hitting the stone floor and breaking.

Jennifer reformed herself, returning to her real form, acting swiftly, and reached for the bottle on the dresser, seizing it. She tugged in vain at the stopper, and finally in desperation, threw it at the floor, where it broke, releasing a sort of blackish-blue swirling cloud that formed itself into the shape of a woman in front of her. The cloud seemed to smile its thanks at her, and then vanished as Jennifer heard rapid footsteps approaching the room.

The door opened, and the four of them entered the room, their eyes sweeping over Jennifer in her full size.

"The fairy - catch her!" Killian shouted, and Audrey transformed as she extended her hand, readying a sphere to recapture Jennifer.

' _Audrey,'_ Jennifer called, reconnecting with her mentally. _'Marcus is lying to you; you don't love him, and he doesn't love you,'_ Jennifer told her.

_'Marcus loves me. He promised to marry me,'_ Audrey answered.

_'It's a lie. If he thought he could take your power too, he would. NATHAN loves you, Audrey,'_ Jennifer stated. _'Nathan's love is real; remember it,'_ she continued, sending a barrage of memories that they'd shared to Audrey: Nathan holding the door for her; Nathan trying to save her from Lester Gaunt; Nathan, who beside her for hours keeping her warm when she was freezing to death because of The Infect, and Marcus' spell over her weakened.

"Jennifer!" Audrey gasped, seeing things clearly now.

_'Duke, Daisy, now!'_ Jennifer radiated, and suddenly the whole house seemed to shake under their feet.

"What's happening?" Isabella screeched.

At the end of the hallway, the double doors that led to the locked part of the house seemed to stretch outwards, as though something very powerful were trying to break through.

"Mama," Marcus gasped, his face white. "We need to get out of here! NOW!"

The three turned to run down the stairs, to find Nathan and Duke, back to their full strengths, coming through the front door and Daisy was behind them.

"We still have control over them," Marcus said. "They can't attack so long as those collars are on!"

For answer, Duke reached up and ripped his collar off, Nathan doing the same with his.

"You were saying?" Isabella answered, clinging to her brothers as the double doors finally buckled under the strain, and an older woman, her long gray hair trailing down past her shoulders emerged.

Isabella and Killian ran downstairs, but Marcus ran back upstairs.

"I always knew you were the stupid one!" Isabella shouted and she and Killian reached the ground floor.

Marcus grabbed Audrey, and before she could react, kissed her.

"Please help me," he begged.

"Of course," Audrey said and reached for Jennifer, but she shrank and flew to Duke.

"Audrey!" Nathan called out and ran upstairs.

Zombies then entered the main floor, and Isabella smiled. However, Daisy raised her hand and the zombies stopped. They then grabbed Isabella.

"What's going on?" Isabella demanded as the zombies restrained her.

"Dey recognized real power," Daisy said as the remainder of the zombies knelt down, bowing to her.

Killian attempted to capture Jennifer, but Duke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You and I need to have a little talk on how to treat women," Duke said. He then looked at Daisy. "If it's okay . . ."

"But of course . . ." Daisy said, smiling, and the zombies parted so Duke could have access to the other room as Jennifer returned to her real form.

"Thank you," Duke said and nuzzled Jennifer's face. "Be right back."

Duke dragged Killian into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Now ya found yaself a good man," Daisy said, as she and Jennifer heard the sounds coming from the room and Jennifer proudly smiled.

Meanwhile, Nathan reached the top of the stairs to see Marcus using Audrey as a human shield to protect himself from his mother.

"Audrey!" Nathan exclaimed, making them look at him.

"Does she still matter to you? I thought you had given up on her," Marcus said.

"Just . . . let her go . . . and take my power instead," Nathan said. Marcus stared at Nathan and released Audrey.

"You're serious," Marcus said as he walked closer to Nathan. "You do realize if I strip your powers, you will be no longer be alive . . . just a wandering spirit."

"I rather be that than to see Audrey under your control," Nathan said.

"Then . . . sit, boy," Marcus said and Nathan obeyed.

Marcus was about to lay his hand on Nathan's head when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to be punched in the face by Audrey. She then threw Marcus's ring on the floor. Nathan got up and hugged Audrey, knowing that she was truly free of Marcus's power.

"Excuse me," a polite female voice said.

Audrey and Nathan stepped aside so Elizabeth could speak with her son.

"You have been extremely naughty," Elizabeth said to him. "And your new friends are even naughtier."

Elizabeth gestured, and the curtain cords came alive, tearing themselves from the heavy draperies in the living room and parlor, and snaked their way towards Elizabeth, where she gestured at her children, securing them tightly in the drapery cords.

"Mother!" Isabella cried. "How could you do this to us? We're your children!"

"YOU have the nerve to ask ME how I could do this to YOU!? Who's been a virtual prisoner in her own home for ten years while you lot plundered the coffers and ran amuck!?" Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips.

"Mother, please," Marcus pleaded, but Elizabeth gestured again, and Marcus' head snapped back as though he'd been slapped.

The front doors blew open suddenly, and Maisie walked in. She smiled when she saw her sister, and they hugged; reunited after ten years apart.

Behind them came a very tall, pale gentleman dressed all in black, with a large broad-brimmed black hat.

"Mrs. Deroulard," he said in a soft voice. "I am glad to see you are well."

"Mr. Baudelaire - Edmund," Elizabeth answered, coming down the stairs to greet him, taking his hands in hers. "You cannot imagine how truly happy I am to see you. I'm afraid that things are in quite a state of disaster around here," she finished ruefully.

"So I have been told," he replied. He glanced towards the three. "I came to see to my house guests."

"We're all right now," Nathan replied, his arms around Audrey, who clung to him tightly as they came down the stairs.

"So I see. Well, now that Maisie and Daisy have been reunited, I think it time that we deal with the children," he stated, glancing over pince-nez glasses at them. "You've been very, _very_ naughty," he toned. "If you would be so kind as to bring them into the parlor, we'll get rid of the little...pest problem Mrs. Deroulard has been having."

"Wait, where is Killian?" Elizabeth asked looking around. "Did he escape?"

"Um, no . . . Duke is . . . lecturing him in the other room," Jennifer said, indicating the crashes sounds behind the locked doors.

A minute later, Duke opened the doors, dragging an unconscious Killian behind him by his ankle.

"Sorry for making you wait," Duke said to Jennifer, then noticed Elizabeth and Mr. Baudelaire. "Um . . . hi . . . I don't think we've met."

"Duke, this is Mr. Baudelaire – he owns the house we're staying at," Jennifer introduced. "And this is Elizabeth Deroulard – the . . . matriarch of the house."

"A pleasure to meet you," Elizabeth said. "Could you please take my son into the parlor? I don't think I need to restrain him thanks to you."

"No problem," Duke said with a polite smile as Nathan came back downstairs carrying Marcus and Audrey escorted Isabella into the parlor.

Audrey, Duke and Nathan deposited the Deroulard children in front of their mother, Maisie, Daisy and Mr. Baudelaire.

"If Audrey would be so good as to join us, we'll send The Corrupt that inhabits them packing," Mrs. Deroulard said. "And then we can decide what to do from there."

"Mummy, please don't do this," Isabella pleaded, even managing to squeeze out a few tears, but Elizabeth seemed unmoved.

"You may sound like my daughter - but you're not," she told her. "Unfortunately, I did not figure that out until it was too late to stop you."

Instantly, Isabella's face changed, her eyes black, a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth as she hissed at her mother.

"Foolish mortal," she growled, Marcus and Killian following suit.

"Our plan is already in motion - you cannot stop it - none of you can stop it," The Corrupt controlling Marcus taunted.

"If you are referring to that strain of The Infect that you've been bottling, I hate to disappoint you," Mr. Baudelaire answered smoothly. "I made a slight detour on the way here. Marigny's Miracle Tonics is now nothing more than plain old flavored seltzer water."

"An' I done started on a cure fa de people ya turned," Maisie said.

"Doesn't matter," The Corrupt in Killian answered in a deep hoarse voice. "You will all find yourselves in a whole new world very soon."

"Blah, blah, blah," Duke interrupted in a bored tone. "Get rid of 'em already."

The five around the three raised their hands, and a circle of white flame surrounded the Deroulard children, who shrieked and screamed, yet were untouched by the fire.

"To the next world, we sentence you," Nathan said, and the flame swept upward over the three, pulling The Corrupt free of them, leaving three unconscious people in the center of the circle, as Audrey handed Nathan the sphere, her hand staying his arm, her hand resting on his, her eyes lingering on his face.

"I'll be back soon," Nathan whispered.

"I'll be waiting," Audrey smiled. "We have a lot to talk about."

Nathan smiled, and nodded, vanishing into the portal opened behind him. Duke, Audrey, and Jennifer left the parlor before the Deroulard children woke up. After Duke and Audrey changed back into their human forms, Jennifer indicated that the Deroulard siblings had woken up and they too had transformed.

"M-Mom?" Marcus asked. He looked vastly different than the Marcus of before - this version was pale and rather pudgy, with a receding hairline, while Isabella had stringy hair and a skinny body, and Killian wore thick glasses, his red curls so tight on his head they resembled mattress coils. "Mom? Where've you been?" he asked. "Who are all these people?" He looked down at himself. "And why are we all tied up?"

"One question at a time, Marcus," Elizabeth sighed. "Suffice it to say, we have both been . . . away . . . for a very long time."

Nathan then returned in the same room his friends were in and also changed back into his human form.

"Um, can we go home now?" Jennifer asked. "I haven't eaten yet."

Duke chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Good idea; I don't think they need us anymore."

"Sorry; I'm not going anywhere in this ridiculous outfit," Audrey said. "I need to change."

"If you allow me, I believe I could help," Mr. Baudelaire said, entering with the reunited sisters. Mr. Baudelaire made a small gesture with his hand and the dress Audrey was wearing changed into clothes she usually wore. Audrey checked her outfit and thanked Mr. Baudelaire.

"Um . . . does anyone know what to do with an unemployed zombie army?" Jennifer asked, seeing the zombies just standing in the hallway.

"We shall take care of dem," Maisie said and she and sister raised their hands and chanted. The zombies marched out of the mansion and they then exited the mansion.

When they were outside, Maisie and Daisy hugged the four.

"Thank ya for saving my sister," Maisie said.

"Thank ya for rescuing me," Daisy said. "If Mr. Baudelaire says it's okay, well drop by later."

They thanked the sisters for their help, then entered the Bronco and drove home.

* * *

They arrived back at the Baudelaire mansion, where Adele had put on a spread fit for royalty.

Everyone eagerly sat down.

"Where's Mr. Baudelaire?" Nathan asked. "It'd be rude not to wait for our host."

"I heard from him," Adele told them. "He says he had to take 'The Missys' home, and then he'd be here, but for y'all to go on and dig in."

Duke, Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer wasted no time in taking her up on her offer, and eagerly dug into the meal.

About halfway through, Mr. Baudelaire arrived.

"My apologies for being late," he smiled. "I had to take the sisters Dupree back home again, and then there was the matter of the zombies."

"What'd you do with them?" Duke asked.

"We put them back where they belonged," Mr. Baudelaire smiled. "So, how have you been enjoying New Orleans so far?"

"Well, it's had its moments," Audrey said.

"I thought that might be the case," Mr. Baudelaire said. "So I have arranged for the four of you to have a night on the town, and see the hospitality that we're so famous for here. The ladies will find suitable garments in their rooms, as will the fellows," he went on, glancing at an antique pocket watch. "Your carriage should be here in about an hour, so you don't have a lot of time to get ready."

"A carriage ride around the city?" Jennifer smiled.

"To wherever the four of you would like to go," Mr. Baudelaire smiled. "I think you've earned a night out after the few days you've experienced." He studied them. "Still feeling well? No ill effects from The Infect Corrupt?" he questioned gently.

"Now how did you know about that?" Duke asked. Was it him, or did Mr. Baudelaire appear to be . . . changing?

"No, we've felt fine," Audrey grinned, shaking her head, "Mr. Baudelaire . . . or should we say, Professor Steel?"

"You know, for an old guy, you sure get around," Duke remarked as Edmund Baudelaire fully changed himself into Professor Eric Steel. "How are Gloria and the vineyard doing?"

"Both are doing quite well," Steel told him. "Now, finish up, and get ready. I would recommend The Blue Room tonight," he confided to Duke. "There's a young lady performing there this evening by the name of Keiko Lee."

"Are you kidding me?" Jennifer gasped. "Oh, Duke, please, please can we go?"

"How can I resist you?" Duke said, and kissed her nose gently. "Little Flower."

* * *

After they ate and bathed, they each found the outfits laid out for them on their beds. Nathan and Duke waited downstairs as the woman got themselves prepared. Nathan wore a dress shirt and vest in different shades of light blue, black pants and shoes. Duke decided to go with a more traditional route and wore a black three-piece suit and tie with a purple handkerchief with silver Fleur-di-Lys on it tucked neatly into his breast pocket.

Audrey and Jennifer soon came downstairs, making both Nathan and Duke gasp with surprise.

Audrey had put her hair into a swept-up style, her pale complexion set off to perfection by the deep blue dress she was wearing, her smoky eyes and red lips smiling at Nathan.

Duke's heart melted at the sight of Jennifer, her swingy dark bob brushed to a high sheen, her Kohl-rimmed eyes shining as he smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked, modeling her dark purple dress. It was in an off-the-shoulder style, and Duke kissed one exposed shoulder tenderly.

"Love it," he answered, smiling.

"Audrey, you look so amazing tonight," Nathan finally said after he'd stopped gawking at her.

"You guys clean up pretty good too," Audrey replied. "Are we ready?"

"Ladies, you look enchanting," Professor Steel said, bowing elegantly to them. "Your carriage awaits."

They went to the front door, finding a white carriage drawn by a gray horse parked out front.

Nathan and Duke helped Audrey and Jennifer into the carriage and then climbed aboard themselves.

"Where to, folks?" the driver asked.

"The Blue Room," Nathan answered.

The driver nodded. He clucked at the horse, and they set off into the night.

A short ride later, they arrived at The Blue Room, where they were shown to a table.

Just as they sat down, the MC came on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Keiko Lee," he said.

The audience clapped as she entered. She then signaled to the band and they started playing. Duke then got up and offered his hand to Jennifer, who smile and took his hand, and they walked to the dance floor. Audrey and Nathan looked at each other, smiled, and they also walked to the dance floor.

Keiko Lee started singing, as the two couples began dancing.

_Wind chimes whispers, soft and sweet_  
_Thought there's not a hint of a breeze_  
_Moonlight dancing on the garden wall  
_ _As it gently drifts through the trees_

_Romance takes flight, on this perfect night_  
_While all of the world lays sleeping  
_ _Find this heat as we feel the Moment of Love_

_Drowning_

_Drift asleep with your hand in mine_  
_Underneath the blanket of stars_  
_Some bird singing in a distant place  
_ _As we share the world of the dawn_

During the instrumental break, Duke threw in a few fancy dips and spins, making Jennifer softly laugh as she smiled.

' _Having fun?'_ Duke asked as they danced.

' _Wonderful!'_ Jennifer said as when they dancing closer. _'Evi was right; you are a great dancer!'_

' _So are you,'_ Duke said, making Jennifer smile again, and they kissed.

Even though Audrey said she and Nathan had a lot to talk about, they just spend their time being close to each other, and perhaps that was all that was needed to be said. Soon, they kissed.

Keiko Lee began singing again.

_Romance takes flight, on this perfect night_  
_While all of the world lays sleeping  
_ _Find this heat as we feel the Moment of Love_

_Drowning_

_Drift asleep with your hand in mine_  
_Underneath the blanket of stars  
_ _Some bird singing in a distant place  
_ _As we share the world of the dawn . . ._

* * *

The next morning, they bade their goodbyes to Adele and Professor Steel.

"Y'all take care now," Adele smiled. "I packed a basket for y'all, in case you get hungry."

"You've spoiled us with your cooking," Nathan said. "We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Jennifer smiled. "I don't think my _waistline_ will, though," she frowned, and Duke grinned.

"More of you to love," he chuckled, putting his arms around her.

"Take care, and remember, if you need us-" Professor Steel began.

"We just have to call," Duke finished. "Thanks for everything."

They set off, and Jennifer opened her book.

The words COME TO THE CIRCUS appeared in the book before her.

"What's it say?" Duke questioned.

"Come to the circus," Jennifer puzzled.

"I like circuses," Duke grinned.

"I don't," Audrey shuddered.

"Why not?" Nathan asked, surprised. "I thought everybody loved the circus."

"I . . . it's stupid," Audrey trailed off.

"No, what?" Duke asked, concerned. "Were you almost kidnapped from one as a kid?"

"No, nothing like that," Audrey muttered. "It's just - I'm afraid of clowns, okay?" she blurted. "Like really, really afraid."

"That's not uncommon," Nathan said kindly. "I knew a guy who just absolutely freaked out once when one ran up to him in a St. Patrick's Day parade; tried to kill the poor guy."

"I'm not _quite_ that bad, but it's a - thing I have," Audrey replied. "But I'm willing to face my fear if that's the next place we have to go."


	9. The Strangest Show on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain adult themes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to our show! Now sit back and enjoy yourselves and prepare to witness the weird, the wack, to the totally abstract! We promise you, you'll be amazed at what you see!"

Ch.9: The Strangest Show on Earth

Nathan stopped the Bronco in Gruyere, Wyoming. It was certainly a change from the balmy climes of New Orleans; the weather had definitely begun turning cooler here, and Audrey had secured lodgings and work for them in a ranch run by a young widow named Vanessa Stanley, who'd inherited the ranch after her husband had been killed in a freak accident.

"So you and Nathan are gonna punch cows, huh?" Jennifer grinned as they shopped in the little general store.

"I don't know about _punching_ them, but we're going to be ranch hands," Duke replied, securing a shearling jacket for himself. Fortunately, he'd had experience with riding horses in his previous existence, but he had to admit that watching a 'city boy' like Nathan learn to rope and ride was going to be fun.

"Audrey said she's going to cast a spell so that both you and Nathan look like you've done cowboy stuff for years," Jennifer told him.

Toward the front of the store, they heard the bell ding and the store owner's enthusiastic greeting of "Hello, Reverend! I just wanted to tell you Henry and I enjoyed your sermon so much last evening!"

"Well, thank you, Estelle," Duke heard the deep rumble of a man's voice, and Jennifer saw the faint flicker of silver around the edges of Duke's eyes. "My little group and I came to try some of that chicken pot pie you have on special today. I hear you're quite famous for it."

Duke and Jennifer peered out around the corner of the shelving, taking in the sight of this Reverend.

He was older, maybe in his late fifties to mid-sixties, with mussed dark brown hair, a stubbly chin, a hard face, but it was his eyes that really caught one's attention - a sharp, piercing blue that seemed to bore straight into you. Even when he smiled at the shopkeeper, his face didn't seem to register warmth or humor.

"You folks back there doing okay?" Estelle called out to Duke and Jennifer.

"Oh, yes, fine," Jennifer answered back, seeing Duke's eyes still registering faint traces of silver.

"Is he Corrupt?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," he answered. "But he's had exposure to them."

The door dinged again, and a feminine voice greeted Estelle. "Good morning, Mrs. Sorenson."

"Oh, hello, Miss Cogan," Estelle answered. "I have to say, we enjoying your singing so much."

"Well, thank you," the woman replied, and Jennifer gasped, getting a strange look from Duke.

"She's the lady I saw in the swamp!" she whispered. "The one that knew what The Infect were!"

"Well, we can't stand back here and hide all day," Duke replied, gathering the last of their supplies, and stepped out into the aisle. "Time we met the second string, don't you think?"

"You're sure about that?" Jennifer asked, a little nervous. "What if they try to attack us, like Jordan and Kirk did?"

"I don't think they want to ruin their 'public image'," Duke said, and held Jennifer's hand protectively.

Duke then walked into their line of sight.

"Reverend Driscoll," the blonde woman said, getting the older man's attention. Driscoll turned to see Duke and Jennifer.

"Well, it seems we have met the prodigal son," Driscoll said. "And the harlot that led him astray."

"What did you say?" Duke said, as his fangs grew. The blonde woman stepped in-between them.

"I'm sure people are going to take your side attacking a reverend," she said.

"Thank you for being the voice of reason, Arla," Driscoll said. "I see why we were chosen to do this righteous mission."

Jennifer wanted to protest, but she had a feeling Driscoll and Arla were not going to believe her.

"I will turn the other cheek, but do not interfere with our mission," Driscoll said. "I can defeat you without lifting a finger."

Arla and Driscoll made their purchases and left.

"I need a drink," Duke said as they finished their shopping and went into a check-out line.

"I may join you," Jennifer said as they walked out of the store. "By the way, why did your eyes change colors with them? I mean, if they're the replacements . . . and your eyes never changed color when Audrey or Nathan were close . . . why now?"

Duke was about to answer when they saw a small crowd forming around a group of performers. There were about ten people in this group, ages ranging from 14-16. Half of them were performing while the other half were handing out flyers and advertising.

"Come one, come all, to the most amazing show on earth!" a teenage boy with brown eyes called out as he passed out flyers. His hair was long and pulled back, like Duke's was; except his hair was a lighter shade of brown and he also had bangs.

"We promise you will have fun and forget all your troubles," a teenager girl with blue eyes said as she danced, and her streamer trailed behind her. Her blonde hair was done in two braids.

"We invite you all to witness wonders you never seen before," a teenage boy said with blue-green eyes and light blonde hair said, as he juggled knives.

"You won't be disappointed or your money back, guaranteed," a teenage girl with black eyes and dark red hair pulled into a ponytail said, giving the crowd a wink as she worked several Hula-Hoops around her body, swirling them gracefully.

A teenage boy with black hair pulled back in a rat's tail and black eyes stepped forward, carrying a thin torch. He then swallowed the fire, giving the crowd a deadpan look when he was done.

"Oh, a circus!" Jennifer smiled, seeing the performance.

Duke was still fuming over his encounter with the reverend, and he could see him and Arla coming out of the store, and he spotted Jordan and Kirk as well. Even with his super-hearing, he couldn't hear the conversation, but he guessed that he and Jennifer were the topic of conversation, judging by the expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he and Audrey exited another store and joined them at the Bronco.

"We met the rest of our replacements," Jennifer said.

"Yes; I tried out a spell so we now we have names to go with faces," Audrey spoke. "The blonde is named Arla Cogan, the dark-haired guy is Kirk Bauer, Jordan McKee, Nathan's old - friend," she went on, indicating the raven-haired woman, "and the preacher is Reverend Edmund Driscoll."

"What's he like?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, he's such a sweetheart," Duke deadpanned. "He called Jennifer a harlot."

"What?" Audrey protested. "Jennifer's about as much of a harlot as June Cleaver."

"Thanks, I guess," Jennifer grinned.

"Time and place for everything," Duke winked, putting his arm around her.

"Won't you come to the circus?" the red-haired girl asked, handing Jennifer a flyer, and Duke turned his back quickly, shielding his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by the four just up the street.

* * *

"So the circus is our target," Jordan said coolly, observing the teenage performers as they did tricks and handed out flyers to their circus. "Should be fun."

"But what do we do about them?" Arla asked the Rev.

"So long as they stay out of our way, we keep our distance," he answered.

"I don't think that's-" Jordan began angrily, but the Rev lifted his hand, and she fell silent.

"Now is not the time to pursue personal vendettas," he placated her. "First, we deal with these - creatures," he gestured at the performing troupe. "And then we'll send those four to the other side to be dealt with."

* * *

While the others were loading their purchases, Jennifer was having a discussion about the circus with the blonde hair boy, who was still juggling his knives.

"You must spend hours practicing that," Jennifer said, amazed.

"Yes . . . I spend time honing my craft," the boy said, blushing a little. "Our matinee is tomorrow! Half-price off!"

"Hey, Quill, time to get packing! 'Nanny' wants us back for rehearsals!" the boy with the long hair called out, as the rest of the troupe began packing up.

"Be right there, Dexter!" the blonde boy said as he stopped judging as caught each of his knives perfectly, without cutting himself. He then looked at Jennifer. "Oh . . . Yes . . . my name is Quillon, but my friends call me Quill for short."

"Hurry up! Or else I'm telling Cassandra you're flirting with an older woman!" Dexter teased, indicating the blonde girl in braids. Jennifer then noticed the troupe entering a large van and there was a harsh-looking heavy-built woman standing next to the driver's side.

"Hey! No fair!" Quill exclaimed. He quickly said good-bye to Jennifer and ran to the van. Jennifer then got into the Bronco.

"Didn't your book say something about a circus?" Audrey asked as they drove.

"It did," Jennifer remembered, feeling embarrassed that she forgot and she was so friendly to the troupe. "Could The Corrupt control someone that young?"

"The weird thing was I didn't sense any Corrupt with them," Duke said. "It was coming from that woman next to the van."

"Do you think the kids are being...held captive or something?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Duke replied. "But maybe we should go to the circus and check it out."

"Well, first we have to get settled in at the ranch," Audrey said. "We're supposed to meet Vanessa in an hour, so let's go."

They finished loading their purchases into the Bronco, and set out towards the edge of town for the Evenstar Ranch.

They began seeing the fencing before they actually saw the ranch, dotted here and there with red cattle.

"Akaushi beef," Duke explained.

"What's the difference between regular cows and these?" Nathan asked.

"Akaushi beef is the about the best beef you can eat," Duke explained. "It has a richer fat marbling and it's the good fat, the kind your doctors want you to eat. And very, very tender _and_ expensive," he went on. "No wonder she has such high fences."

They pulled up to a rambling ranch-style house, and a lovely red-haired woman in glasses emerged from the front, along with an older man.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Stanley," Audrey smiled, shaking hands with her. "I'm Audrey Parker, your new office manager."

"Oh, just call me Vanessa. We're not big on formalities around here," Vanessa smiled.

"Vanessa," Audrey answered. "This is Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker," she introduced the pair, who both shook hands politely. "Nathan grew up on a ranch, and Duke's retired from the rodeo circuit, so these guys know their way around. And this is Jennifer Mason, one of the best cooks you can find," she finished.

"Pleased to meet y'all," the man answered, extending his hand. "I'm Hank Grayson, I'm the foreman," he told them. "So you were a rodeo rider, huh?" he asked Duke. "What'd you do?"

"Steer wrestling," Duke replied, hoping it sounded macho enough.

Hank nodded approval. "You'll be a good hand to have around when it's branding time then," he commented. "What'd y'all raise on your ranch?" he questioned Nathan.

"Oh, we raised Jersey cows . . . it wasn't a ranch, it was a dairy farm," he got out. "But I was around cattle since I was knee-high to a grasshopper," he finished, and Duke suppressed a smile. It was going to be fun indeed watching Philadelphia Nate try to work his way around a ranch.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," Hank said. "Just tells me that you'll know what to look for when one of the cows gets sick. An' believe me, with as much as these cows are worth, we need to know when one of 'em's ailin', so we can get the vet, stat. You fellers grab your gear and I'll get you situated in the bunkhouse. Ray's out on the range right now, but he should be back before sundown. He's quiet, but he's a good man."

"Audrey, Jennifer, I'll show you guys your rooms," Vanessa answered, and they set out.

Nathan watched them go into the house, and Duke prodded him.

"Hey, c'mon - Hank's waiting for us," he whispered.

They walked a short distance from the house to a long, low building with smoke coming out of the chimney atop it.

"I take it y'all are a couple, you and Audrey," Hank commented to Nathan.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"Jennifer and I are also dating," Duke put in.

"Not so unusual, ranch help datin' each other. I had a wife, but she's passed on, God rest her. Ray's got a woman back in his village on the reservation, so your gals are safe enough here. Now in the summer, I don't know as I could make that promise, we take on some extra hands, and it's hard to get good help these days."

"Don't we know it," Nathan muttered.

There were six sets of bunk beds in the bunkhouse, so Duke and Nathan both got to pick top bunks, and stashed their gear into the wardrobes.

"Well, now that y'all are settled, we can head on out to the corral," Hank said.

"Oh?" Duke asked. "What's going on there?"

"You didn't think I was just gonna take your word for it that you know what you're doing, did you?" Hank asked, laughing. "I wanna see it fer myself just what kinda cowboys you two are."

"Um . . . sure . . . let us get changed first," Nathan said.

"Of course; met me by the corral next to the stable," Hank said and left them.

After the guys changed into more appropriate riding attire, they headed to the corral next to the stable. Inside the corral was Hank with two horses, tied to a fence post. Vanessa, Audrey, and Jennifer were watching from under a tree.

"Okay, let's see you tact up these horses and ride them once around," Hank said, once the guys entered the corral.

"Sure," Duke said, as he gathered the equipment. Nathan looked at the items with a confused expression and Duke noticed.

"What's wrong, Nathan? The only horse you're familiar with is your Bronco?" Duke whispered.

* * *

"Man, it was sure nice to go out and stretch our legs," Dexter said, as he entered the 'lounge tent,' where his friends were at. He then found a duvet and plopped himself on it.

"I was going to sit there," the boy with the rat tail said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Logan?" Dexter said.

"I can set your hair on fire," Logan said in a serious tone.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Dexter! Come sit by me, Logan," the girl with the red hair said, patting a seat on the couch. "I can make it smell like incense just in case Dexter takes off his shoes."

"Very funny, Victoria," Dexter said, closing his eyes.

"Do you think we'll have a packed audience tomorrow?" a girl with dyed green hair clipped back and green eyes asked as she contorted her body into an impossible shape.

"Well, we drew quite a crowd in town, Juno," a girl with light brown hair done in half braid and blue eyes said as she made a pack of cards appear in her hand.

"We'll just have to see, Lena," Quill said, as he made his knives float around his hand. "I just hope we can help a lot of people."

"Have you ever wonder about the people _they_ helped?" a boy with hazel-green eyes and dark brown hair with long bangs asked as he picked up a book and climb up a pole as if he walking down the sidewalk. "All we hear is that they helped them, and nothing else."

"It's not our place to question them, Trent, remember?" a girl with black hair done up in a bun and black eyes said, looking up as Trent, who seated himself comfortably on the top of the pole. She then cleared her throat and sounded exactly like Nanny. "Your job is to gather the masses; our job is to help people remember to be happy: no questions asked."

"You're getting good, Pamela!" Cassandra said as she levitated a foot in the air.

"Besides," a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes said as he entered the tent. "We owe them, if not for them, each of us would have remained in the gutter."

"It's just an observation, Harlan," Trent said, looking up from his reading. "Nothing more."

"Yeah, so calm down," Dexter said, seeing objects fly around Harlan. "O, fearless leader."

* * *

"Shut up," Nathan muttered.

Audrey, who was watching from where she was situated atop the fence around the corral, made a surreptitious gesture with her hand, and whispered a few words.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked, spotting her actions.

"I was just making a wager with Jennifer about which one's the better rider," Audrey answered.

"Well, my money's on Duke," Vanessa observed, watching him tighten the cinch on the saddle before putting the stirrup down and swinging into the saddle effortlessly.

After a second, Nathan suddenly went from Greenhorn Tenderfoot to Clint Eastwood in the blink of an eye, quickly following suit with Duke's actions and he too was up in the saddle, doing his best to hide his amazement, and he shot Audrey a grateful look as he cantered past her on the fence.

Hank put them through their paces, even to herding a couple head of cattle, and Duke found that he actually could put a steer down on the ground.

"Well, you boys sure know your stuff," Hank said at the end of it. "Welcome to the Evenstar Ranch; we hope y'all will stay awhile."

"Thanks," Duke puffed, walking his horse around to cool it down, limping slightly.

"You all right?" Nathan grinned at him.

"Yeah. Just been a while since I've been in the saddle," Duke grimaced, and Vanessa laughed.

"I know that feeling," she said meaningfully. "If I don't ride for two, three days, I hurt so bad the next day after I do; it's all I can do to stand the next day." She leaned toward him. "You did very well," she smiled.

"Thanks," Duke answered, seeing her smile.

"You remind me a lot of my late husband, Terry," she told him.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking," Duke said.

"He got killed in a flash flood last year."

"I'm sorry," Duke replied sincerely, and Vanessa smiled again, touching his shoulder gently.

"Thank you," she answered, gazing back at him directly, and Duke felt his face warm.

_'Is she hitting on me?'_ he wondered, and then saw the gathering storm clouds in Jennifer's face.

_'Yes, she is,'_ Jennifer thought back at him.

Hank nodded. "All right, I'm gonna let you boys put the horses away and then get washed up for supper."

"Oh - I haven't even had a chance to see the kitchen yet," Jennifer blurted, and Vanessa laughed.

"It's all right. For today, I put on a big pot of chili this morning, so it should be ready now," she reassured her. "But tomorrow morning, breakfast has to be on the table by six; ranch days start early."

_'Didn't realize they started_ that _early,'_ Duke radiated at Jennifer, and she smiled.

"No problem," she replied. "I like early starts."

About then Nathan noticed a tall slender man riding towards them.

"Oh, there's Ray," Vanessa said. "Ray! Come and meet our new ranch hands!"

Ray rode closer, and dismounted his horse.

"Beautiful Paint," Duke told him, admiring the horse Ray was riding.

Ray nodded, gauging him, and like he had with Miss Maisie, Duke could sense a great power lurking behind the calm facade of the man in front of him.

"Ray Littlecloud, this is Duke Crocker, Nathan Wuornos, Audrey Parker and Jennifer Mason," Vanessa introduced all round. "They came to help us out."

"Pleased to meet you all," Ray replied in a low voice, his eyes darting towards Audrey. "I look forward to working with you all," he said politely, but Duke heard a different reply in his own head.

_'You are all in terrible danger,'_ he heard Ray tell him mentally.

_'Can you tell me why?'_

_'I cannot. But I can help you to discover the answer. We will speak again.'_

"Duke," Nathan called, and Duke snapped out of his trance.

"What?"

"We need to put the horses up."

"Oh – sorry; sure thing," he brightened.

"I will show them where," Ray offered. "We will be along shortly."

"Mind if we come along too?" Audrey asked suddenly. "I'd like to see the barn and the horses."

"Sure thing," Vanessa said. "See y'all in a bit."

Once Vanessa and Hank were out of earshot, Ray turned to them.

"You told me we were in danger here," Duke said. Ray nodded.

"Yes."

"You said that _you_ couldn't help, but you would show us how to help ourselves," Duke said. "How?"

Ray glanced at Duke, and Duke understood.

"He's going to take us on a medicine walk," Duke replied.

"What's a medicine walk?" Jennifer asked then looked at Duke. "And how do you what it is?"

"I know what it is, because I went on one once, when I was alive," Duke told her. "It's a spiritual journey."

"What's that going to entail?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"It's different for everyone," Duke said. "What works for one person might be completely wrong for someone else."

"What are we supposed to discover?" Audrey questioned.

"You are all in grave danger here," Ray told them.

"So you know what we are," Nathan replied. "Like the women we met in New Orleans."

"Yes. Beings like yourselves are sacred guardians to my people," Ray explained as he helped them put the saddle tack away. "You've each been given a great power - on this walk, you will truly learn how to use them."

"We're aware of what our powers are," Nathan said.

"But there is a great deal more than what you know," Ray replied. "These other – beings – like you know their full power. They were not sent here for the same purpose as you. They were sent here for evil."

"We were like them, once," Duke muttered. "We believed we were averting a war between good and evil, but we weren't."

Ray nodded. "But your true guardians helped you to see through the deception. On your medicine walk, you will gain full understanding of your powers."

"Well, when do you want to do this?" Audrey asked.

"The next full moon would be best."

"When's that?" Jennifer inquired.

"In four days," Nathan said. "Until then, let's work on the circus assignment."

"I wish you good luck," Ray said, and headed for the house.

Before dinner, Nathan gathered the others into another room, and asked Jennifer if her book had written anything new.

"It says 'indebted, uninformed, children,'" Jennifer read from her book. "I guess the book is saying the kids aren't Corrupt."

"But why are the kids with them?" Audrey asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Jennifer said and took out the flyer advertising the circus. "Their opening day is tomorrow."

They made their way back to the house, and after feasting on Vanessa's incredible chili, they felt full to bursting.

"Oh, I could hurt myself on this chili," Duke groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Are you the state champion at all the chili cook-offs?"

"No," Vanessa laughed. "But I have placed a few times."

"So, Vanessa," Jennifer began. "You ever hear of any good ghost stories around here?"

"Oh, Hank tells a doozy of one," Vanessa replied.

"That needs a campfire to be told around," Hank shrugged. "But I reckon I could make do with the fire pit out on the patio."

"I can make us cocoa," Jennifer offered.

Vanessa and Hank agreed, and went out to go start the fire while Nathan and Audrey chatted for a bit, and Duke helped Jennifer with the cocoa. He could see that something was weighing on her mind, and after a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"Why did the reverend call me a harlot?" Jennifer asked him. "Was there someone before me?"

"No," Duke said. "You know my story with Evi. That was all over with when I met you. There wasn't anything or anyone after."

This time, it was his turn to ponder for a few moments. "When I was - recruited, I guess that's what you would call that - Howard told me - told _us_ \- that we would be a sort of avenging angel, taking out The Corrupt that were causing harm. But the longer it went on, the more we began to have misgivings about what we were doing. And then we met you," he smiled, touching her nose gently. "And I saw that there was more to my existence than just fighting The Corrupt," he told her, drawing her to him. "You made me feel alive again, Jennifer," he whispered, nuzzling noses with her. "You've made me see that I'm not a monster - or anyone's puppet."

He exhaled and let out a long sigh. "But I'm sure William and Howard's probably given the new bunch this whole we-gave-them-the-best-years-of-our-lives-and-this-is-how-they-repaid-us spiel," he cracked wryly. "So don't listen to anything they say. You're no harlot," he lectured sternly, but was smiling.

"Well, not here, anyway," Jennifer grinned wickedly.

Duke didn't answer, he merely scooped up the mugs of cocoa and headed out to the patio, but even in the dim light of the house, Jennifer could see he was smiling.

* * *

Vanessa and Hank were impressed with all the hard work they did, so Vanessa told the four to take the afternoon off, once the cattle had been attended to, and Jennifer had the brisket slow-roasting in the oven for dinner. The four thanked Vanessa and Hank and then set off for the circus.

They brought their tickets and looked for good places to sit. Jennifer then saw Quill talking to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Quill soon saw Jennifer and gave her a small wave. Jennifer waved back and smiled. The other boy turned around and saw her, then studied her a bit before he left. Quill waved again before he exited.

The spotlights began to sway over the arena, and the band began to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, welcome to The Circus Nocturne," the ringmaster boomed. He looked like the stereotypical ringmaster from days of old, the top hat, the frock coat, jodhpurs, knee boots, oiled-down black hair and a thin waxed mustache that turned into two perfect curls on either side of his lips. "We have bone-chilling thrills, death-defying stunts, serendipitous delights and mysterious marvels that will dazzle the young and bewitch and befuddle even the most cynical curmudgeons," he toned on through his old-fashioned megaphone, yet everyone in the audience could hear him quite well. "And now, without further ado, allow me the privilege of introducing our performers!" he gestured grandly, the red curtains drawing back, revealing the kids who had come into town dancing, whirling and twirling, playing to the audience, who was clapping and whistling wildly.

"Presenting Harlan the Amazing," the ringmaster called. "The king of telekinesis, able to lift objects with his mind," he continued as Harlan passed by the crowd, bowing, and paused to show a grouping of candy apples in his hand. He tossed them into the air, the apples spinning around him slowly before sailing out into the audience to land gently in the hands of the amazed children.

"Trent, the Earl of Equilibrium - he can balance himself on almost any object! And Quillon, Master of Magnetism," he gestured as the boy who had been friendly with Jennifer came around the edge of the arena.

"And Logan, the Fire-Eater!" the ringmaster said grandly, as the dark-haired boy came round with flaming torches, and put each one into his mouth, extinguishing them for a moment, and then opened his mouth and spit fire at each torch, relighting them, making the audience gasp.

"These are not regular circus people," Nathan whispered. "Nobody can do this stuff - not even Cirque du Soleil."

"I notice," Audrey answered back.

"Presenting Juno, the Human Pretzel!" the ringmaster called, and the green-haired twirled her way into the center of the ring, and launched herself into a backbend, placing her feet atop her head before she untwisted herself and trotted out of the arena.

"And Cassandra and Lena, Mistresses of Magic!" the ringmaster said, the two girls coming out and bowing deeply.

"And all other acts sure to thrill, chill and amaze you! We guarantee it or your money back, no questions asked!" the ringmaster boomed. "I am Winston DeVille, your humble ringmaster, and I and my troupe sincerely hope that you will enjoy our show!" he finished as the band blared up again, all the kids passing around the arena once more before exiting through the curtains.

"No clowns so far," Nathan smiled, and Audrey seemed to relax.

"And now, our Masters of Mirth, Doogal and Dudley!" the ringmaster called and two rather creepy-looking clown emerged, pushing a large wooden box between them.

"I don't get it: kids with powers, a circus . . . what's their goal?" Jennifer asked.

"We now present out protégé acrobats! Dexter, Pamela, and Victoria!" the ringmaster announced, as two girls and a boy entered the arena. "After their performance, we will have a slight intermission. Just to let you know, after to show, some members of our troupe will be around to answer questions and sign autographs; no extra cost! We hope we will help you forget your problems."

"Well, we can ask them ourselves," Duke said.

The circus proved to be dazzling indeed, the crowd oohing and aahing at each spectacular stunt the performers did, impossible feats that would mean serious injury or death to a 'normal' performer, but the four of them knew by now that these were not ordinary kids.

Audrey had since calmed down from the experience of Doogal the clown running into the audience to gather up a 'pretty lady' and had chosen the woman right next to Audrey; it had been all she could do to keep from shrieking in terror. And now, throughout the circus performance, she had quietly been observing the crowd. They all seemed to be in some sort of trance, she noticed. The teenage performers could have been playing hopscotch and the crowd would have roared with approval.

The show was ending now, and the kids all gathered in the center ring, holding hands in a circle, facing outward as they bowed deeply, their faces a mix of fatigue and euphoria as the audience applauded them wildly.

"Thank you for taking us into your hearts and making your day brighter," Winston beamed. "You have certainly made ours brighter. Good evening and safe journeys to you all, and we hope to see you again next year!" he finished, the band continuing to play as the crowd thinned out of the tent, chattering excitedly among themselves until only a few people remained in the tent, and the four rose to their feet, heading not for the exit, but for the performers' tents.

"I think it's time we found out what goes on around here," Audrey whispered. "Jennifer, would you mind taking a look around? But make sure you're in your air form," she warned. "We don't want what happened with Killian to happen here."

"No, we don't," Duke agreed, giving Jennifer a kiss for luck before she evaporated into thin air.

Ahead, they could hear the excited chatter of the kids' voices, the clattering of plates and realized that it must be their mess tent.

The three made their way into the tent, finding all the kids either eating or getting food.

Nathan glanced around, and saw neither the woman they'd been with in town or the ringmaster, and he spoke.

"You guys were really amazing," he said.

"Oh, thanks," came a chorus of voices.

"Did you want to get an autograph or pictures?" the boy, Harlan, questioned.

"No, actually," Audrey said. "We wanted to talk to you - about your guardians."

"Um, you want us to find Nanny?" Dexter asked, after scooping a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"No, we just want to talk to you," Nathan said.

"Are you from child services?" Logan asked. "I can tell you up front you will find nothing incriminating here."

"Right! Like that lady from . . . where we were . . . Texas? Yes, Texas," Pamela said. "In fact, she looked much happier after she talked to Mr. Deville."

"Okay . . . let's try a more direct approach," Nathan said and nodded to Duke, who checked the outside of the tent.

"All clear," Duke said.

The kids were getting a little suspicious and nervous, until Nathan created a small illusion of a flower in his hand. They then gathered around the adults.

"You're . . . you're like us . . ." Lena finally said.

"What can you do?" Juno excitedly asked them.

"We all have - different abilities," Audrey replied. She created a sphere, and tossed it up, creating a miniature fireworks display within the tent to the amazement of the gathered children.

"Can you do other illusions too?" Lena asked Nathan, blushing when Nathan looked at her.

"I can do other things as well," Nathan said.

"How about you, Slim?" Cassandra asked, with a flirtatious wink at Duke.

"My powers are a little different," Duke dodged evasively.

"Aw, you probably don't have _any_ powers," Dexter said.

"Well, what have we here?" Winston the ringmaster spoke from behind Duke, and Duke's eyes flared, turning intensely silver.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Quill said, delighted as Duke averted his face. "Do it again!"

"Sorry, only one show a day," Duke muttered, willing himself to stay human in the presence of such an intense evil.

"What's this? New friends?" Winston smiled, moving into the tent. "And such charming company as well," he directed to Audrey, and kissed her hand delicately. "Winston DeVille, at your service, milady."

He spotted Nathan glaring at him, and dropped her hand gently.

"Audrey - Parker," Audrey answered. "We were just coming to tell you all how much we enjoyed the show today. They're all so very talented. We were surprised - and enchanted," she finished.

"We think so," Winston beamed, looking around the tent at the cluster of children. "But why were you surprised?"

"They're all so very young to be performing professionally," Nathan said. "Are you their father?"

"A guardian, after a fashion," Winston said urbanely. "Nanny . . . or rather Elizabeth Van Der Vere and I . . . have custodial guardianship of the children. I could show you the papers, if you would like to see them," he gestured toward the tent flap.

"No, no," Audrey put in quickly, remembering Pamela's reference to the social worker who was 'happy' when she left.

_'Magicked, more than likely,'_ she thought. _'We will have to question them without Winston or this 'Nanny' person around.'_ But aloud she said: "We only wanted to stop by and say how much we enjoyed the show. And it's very good of you to look after the kids," she added to Winston, who smiled broader.

"We're so glad you enjoyed it," he answered, and gestured, with tickets appearing in his hand.

"Tomorrow night's performance is invitation-only," he told them. "We would deem it an honor if you would join us again."

"We'll . . . be glad to attend," Nathan said, taking the tickets. "Thank you."

"Oh! You should see—" Victoria began, but Nathan had a feeling what she was going to say next, and created an illusion of crash which got Winston's attention. Winston politely excused himself to check on the sound.

' _Jennifer?'_ Duke asked through his link.

' _Yes, Duke?'_ she responded.

' _Did you find anything?"'_

' _I believe so.'_

' _Meet us at the mess tent; I think we're going to need all the help we have to explain The Corrupt to the kids.'_

Jennifer soon flew in, a tiny bright spark, and quickly became full-size.

"I KNEW there was something special about you!" Quill smiled. "You guys should join us!"

Jennifer resumed her human form, smoothing her skirts.

"No, we can't join you," Audrey began. "We showed ourselves to you because we're concerned about you. This Nanny and Winston people aren't human at all."

"We know that," Harlan interrupted.

"You do?" Audrey asked, startled.

"Yes - they're like us, with unique powers."

"Oh. Well, not quite like you," Audrey replied. "We believe them to be creatures called The Corrupt - they're - well, there's no other way to explain it, and you're not babies, they're evil. They are not here for good. We don't believe that they're using you to make people 'happy' either," she went on.

"How do we know you are who _you_ say you are?" Harlan demanded, the others nodding. "You've showed us a few little tricks that several of us could do - how do _we_ know you're not the evil people?"

Audrey glanced at Nathan, who nodded.

"They have a valid point," he said, and looked at the little group. "Then we'll show you," he finished, and transformed himself, Audrey and Duke following suit, the wide eyes and open mouths telling them they had just made true believers out of the kids.

"These are our true forms," Audrey told them. "We were once alive, and then resurrected for what we thought was for the right reasons, but they weren't. Fortunately, we found out in time." They returned to normal.

"How come you didn't change?" Quill asked Jennifer.

"Because I am an actual human," Jennifer replied. "I have powers, but not quite like theirs." She came closer to the kids. "Are Winston and Nannie keeping you prisoner? Don't you want to go back home?"

"You seem to be operating under the impression that we _have_ homes," Harlan spoke. "There's where you're wrong!"

"NO! I don't want to go back! Don't make me leave!" Pamela screamed and burst out crying. Victoria rushed over to her and held her tightly.

"Don't worry, Pamela; nobody is going to force you to leave," Victoria said in a comforting tone, as she patted Pamela's back.

The four adults looked at each other a little confused.

"Did it ever cross your mind _why_ we joined them?" Harlan asked. "They gave a better life, a safer life."

The four looked shocked.

"Tell them, Pamela," Victoria said, frowning at Nathan and Audrey. "Tell them what happened."

Pamela wiped her eyes and stepped forward. "M-m-my Dad made me sleep with him; I didn't like it. H-he told me he'll kill me i-if I told anyone. Then one day when I was coming home from school . . . a circus van pulled up in front of my house. They told me they'll free me from Dad, and I accepted. Dad came out screaming, b-but the Low Men in Yellow Coats, t-took him away and . . . punished him . . . I think . . . now I'm surrounded by friends and my new family."

"Want more proof? I was a victim of bullying. No matter what, the bullies kept after me, until one day I discovered my power; I threw a trophy against his skull, leaving him comatose. I thought people will look at me as a hero, but instead they looked at me in fear," Harlan said. "I was ostracized, almost lynched, until the circus van came."

"I was just living with my father; I never knew my mother," Trent said. "He was addicted to gambling and couldn't pay off his debts. To survive, I stole. I was almost arrested until the circus rescued me."

"I had to survive by going into prostitution," Juno said.

"I . . . was part of a human trafficking ring," Cassandra said. "I was so terrified when then circus brought me, but soon I was grateful they saved me."

Quill took Cassandra's hand and smiled at her and she gave him a tiny smile in returned. He then looked at the adults. "I . . . grew up in a cult. I thought everything was normal, until I heard my parents talking about my marriage to four wives later that month and being part of the 'master race' . . . that's when I decided to run away and ran into the circus."

"I was in the foster care system, and somehow always ended up in an abusive family," Victoria said. "I protective those younger than me, and that just made my foster parents angrier; one time I was sent to the hospital. However, the circus came to pick me up."

"I was raised in a church orphanage," Dexter said. "My favorite nun was Sister Hester; she was a mother to me. One day, some gunmen stormed the church to steal their valuables. They took Sister Hester hostage. I tried to stop the man . . . and that's when I found out my power . . . sucked the life right out of him. You can probably guess the church wasn't pleased when they heard what happened." Dexter paused and fiddled with the rosary beads tied around his wrist. "Sister Hester said it was a godsend that the circus found me and took me in."

Dexter then looked at Logan. "Hey, Logan, tell them your story."

"No."

"Come on, it will make you feel better."

"No."

"Then I will tell them."

"Fine; my mom was what you called a 'tiger mom,' however she was . . . extreme with her methods," Logan said. "When I got a 'C,' she refused to feed me. Luckily, one of my teachers called child services; however the circus came to my house instead and took me."

"Oh, yes . . . I actually came from a rich family," Lena said. "However, my parents lost their wealth to a Wall Street scam. They . . . threw me out into the streets, saying they couldn't afford me. Just when I was about to enter a homeless shelter, the circus van came and gave me a home."

"So tell us," Harlan said, looking at the four adults. "Why should we leave the home that saved us?"

Audrey and Nathan looked aghast at one another. They had been operating under the assumption that the children had been kidnapped or were being coerced into performing, not that their home environment might be ten times worse than the conditions at the circus.

Duke seemed to be thinking something over, and then Jennifer spoke up.

"I think I can convince you that Nathan and Audrey are right," she told the kids.

"Even _if_ we left, where would we go?" Logan said. "And that is a _very_ big IF."

"Duke, anything to put in here, or are we boring you?" Nathan asked snappishly, seeing Duke's facial expression.

"Maybe; Audrey, may I borrow that compass that Professor Steel gave you?" Duke asked.

Puzzled, Audrey took it from around her neck, and handed it to Duke, who fiddled with it and promptly disappeared.

"When the going gets tough," Nathan grumbled, and Audrey surreptitiously pinched him.

"He must have had a reason to leave," she whispered. "Jennifer, did you find anything you want to show us?"

Jennifer nodded motioned for them all to be quiet, and Nathan cast an illusion to hide them, including the kids, as they followed Jennifer as she made her way to a tent, where they could hear voices.

"But the children are so happy here, and they are well-cared for," they could hear Winston say.

"The question is not whether the children are happy or not, it is the environment that we must consider," they heard Jordan say. "They are not in school; they're not being monitored properly."

"At the orphanage, we offer many fine programs for at-risk and disadvantaged youth," they heard Reverend Driscoll speak up. "But either way, the children cannot remain in your charge."

Lena began to protest, but Audrey and Nathan hustled them all back to the mess tent on the double.

"Winston can take care of those do-gooders in nothing flat," Juno told them.

"Not _these_ so-called do-gooders he won't," Audrey answered. "These beings are like us too - only we're not quite on the same side."

Duke reappeared at that moment.

"Okay, I'm back," he said brightly. "Sorry to have kept you-" he trailed off, seeing stormy faces. "What'd I miss?"

"The Rev and his gang are here too," Nathan said.

"Then I guess we should go then," Duke answered briskly. He took out a larger compass. "Now, everybody hold hands - we don't want anyone getting lost in the ether, now do we?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, as the kids all began to gather together.

"Nathan, they're coming," Audrey urged. "Whatever we're going to do, do it now!"

"Everybody hold on tight," Duke said, and pressed the button, taking everyone in the tent with him just as the Rev and Arla reached it.

"They're gone," Arla spoke, looking around the tent.

"So I see," the Rev replied. "Fan out, find them. They can't have gone far."

* * *

Audrey felt a bump, and opened her eyes, finding herself standing in the middle of what was once Duke's home when he was alive.

"Well, that was quick," she heard Gloria say.

"We had to get a move on - bad people were coming," Duke answered.

"Where are we?" Quill said, looking around. "Who lives here?"

"Well...after today, you all do, if you like," Duke replied. "I came out here to have a chat with Gloria and Professor Steel."

"Hi, kids," Gloria answered dryly. "Thought they'd be younger; thank God you're not," she went on in her acerbic tone. "They're all housebroken, right?" she asked Duke, getting a giggle from Dexter and Juno.

"I believe so, yes," Duke answered. "Group, this is Gloria Verano, and somewhere or other is Professor Eric Steel," he introduced. "This is Harlan, Trent, Dexter, Quillon, but he likes to go by Quill, Logan, Juno, Pamela, Cassandra, Victoria and Lena," he finished, pointing to each teen as he went around the room.

"Why did you bring us here?" Trent demanded.

"Because the people coming to the tent weren't there for a social visit; I would imagine they've gathered Nanny and Winston by now. If we'd left you there, they would have gathered you too," Duke said sternly. "Because they don't care if you're kids - they will see you just like they see Nanny and Winston - as Corrupt."

"We're not Corrupt," Cassandra said.

"No, you're not," Audrey put in. "But we thought you were at first too - until we could feel that you weren't. Because Gloria and Professor Steel gave us the ability to see when someone is just being used by a Corrupt, not controlled by it. But Reverend Driscoll and the others don't have that ability."

"You've heard the phrase 'Kill 'em all, let God sort 'em out?'" Duke asked. "That's how they operate. So I thought, 'why couldn't we turn you over to two people who will _really_ look out for your best interests?' So I came here to talk to Gloria and Professor Steel about it."

"And what did you come up with?" Audrey asked, smiling.

"We came up with this is a six-bedroom house, big enough to house a group of rather specially talented teenagers," Duke gestured around them. "Plus room enough to convert a couple of unused spaces into bedrooms as well."

"You mean - we'd each have our own room, if we wanted?" Victoria asked, walking around, looking at the house.

"I thought you gave Gloria and Evi the vineyard," Nathan said.

"I did. But this was our house, we didn't press the grapes in the cellar," Duke grinned.

"Professor Steel can home-school you," Gloria spoke. "But here, you wouldn't have to perform, and we won't make you work for nothing. You'll have household chores, but nothing extreme."

"And we can help you to hone your abilities as well," Duke's father said from the painting over the fireplace, seeming to climb out of it and turning into Professor Steel in front of the awestruck children.

"Like something out of Harry Potter," Victoria, a huge Potter-head, said.

"Greetings, everyone," Professor Steel said. "I am Professor Steel, if you follow me, I have some questions for you."

The kids look at each, then at Harlan. Harlan soon nodded and they followed Professor Steel into another room.

"So, besides finding a circus run by The Corrupt how are you doing?" Gloria asked them.

"We're working on a ranch," Audrey said.

"Oh, and in two nights we're going on a medicine walk," Jennifer said.

"Really? Who's your tour guide?" Gloria asked.

"Ray Littlecloud," Jennifer answered and Gloria smiled.

"Ray's working on a ranch? Great!" Gloria said, pleased.

"Wait, how do you know him, unless . . ." Duke started to say, but Gloria waved a finger in front of his face, however she smiled.

"I'll tell you want happened, later," Gloria whispered to Duke, making him smile.

A minute later, Professor Steel returned.

"I left the children to explore the place; don't worry I sealed the areas they shouldn't enter yet," Professor Steel said.

"What did you find out?" Gloria asked, as Professor Steel took out a small notepad.

"First, each child's talent," Professor Steel said, going over his notes. "Then, what kind of Corrupt are we dealing with; quite interesting . . . never heard of these two kinds working together before . . ."

"So . . . what are they?" Audrey asked.

"Nanny is a Farmer," Professor Steel said. "They grow supernatural seeds; their favorite 'crop' are seeds of discord . . . hence, where humans came up with the phrase. Seeds of discord can only grow in the bodies of 'special' children. The sad thing is the children are unaware that the seeds are maturing inside of them. When the time is right, the seeds bloom, spreading paranoia and mistrust among the population, while the host child is unaware the whole time."

"What happens to the children?" Jennifer asked.

"The seeds use the child's life-force as . . . I don't know how to say this politely . . . fertilizer to grow," Professor Steel said. "A child who has a seed if discord planted into their body lives for about 10 months after the seeds bloom."

"Oh . . . what about the other one?" Nathan asked, seeing Jennifer's worried face.

"Ah, yes; the ringmaster is a Speaker," Professor Steel said. "Speakers are incredible hypnotists. It appears the ringmaster hypnotizes people to forget about their problems and they do. The major side-effect of being hypnotizes by a Speaker, is decreased awareness which could lead to accidents."

"So what do we do?" Audrey asked.

"Well . . . no one is going to like this idea, but I need to say it," Duke said. "Can we leave our 'rivals' to deal with The Corrupt, fight each other and hope they both lose?"

"Um, excuse me," Pamela asked, as she and her friends walked into the room. "Ah . . . I have a question for . . . Mrs. Verano."

"Call me Gloria," Gloria said. "So, what's your question?"

"May I . . . May I call you Aunt Gloria?" Pamela shyly asked.

"Of course, Pammy. Any more questions?" Gloria said.

"Can we get our stuff from the circus? I-I know we don't have much, but-" Cassandra began.

"We'll get it for you," Audrey told her. "We were just about to head back there. But you guys stay here. You'll be safe enough," she finished, glancing at Professor Steel.

"I'll see you off - on the patio," Professor Steel directed. "And since we interrupted your lunch, if you children will all follow Gloria, she can fix you right up."

"Of course," Gloria answered, baring her teeth at Professor Steel, who shrugged at her, trying to look innocent as the kids all crowded into the kitchen.

The professor accompanied the four out to the patio.

"We must try to figure a way to destroy the seeds of discord in the children without destroying them as well," Professor Steel said. "It will not be an easy task - I will need both you and Jennifer's help, Audrey. And you boys as well - once the seeds come out, sometimes they have activated, and will, well, defend themselves."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Ever see _Little Shop of Horrors_?" Professor Steel asked and Duke blanched.

"They're like an Audrey Two?" he questioned.

"Sometimes . . . so I will need you both at the ready should that occur."

"We'll be ready," Nathan said. "But right now, we need to get back to the circus."

"Good luck to you all," Professor Steel replied, and then was gone in an instant, the canvas walls of the circus tent reappearing around them.

Jennifer immediately changed herself into air and drifted around the grounds. The circus seemed deserted; there was no one around anywhere, and the eerie silence was making her nervous.

She went back to the tent where she'd heard Winston talking with Reverend Driscoll and Jordan. The tent was a shambles, and showed evidence that a huge fight must have taken place there.

Quickly, she flew back to the mess tent to find the others and reformed.

"There's nobody here," she said.

"Any sign of our replacements?" Nathan questioned.

Jennifer shook her head. "There's nobody here. It's like they all just - vanished."

Audrey took a sphere out, finding a blank stretch of canvas in front of them.

"Turn back the hands of time," she chanted. "Show us the events that occurred in this place half an hour ago."

The sphere lit up, and they witnessed exactly what had happened an hour ago. They saw the Rev and Arla capturing Winston and Nanny as they had figured, While Kirk and Jordan rounded up the rest of the performers in the circus.

"They sent them all over," Audrey gasped as she watched. "Even the humans."

"What happens to living humans when they get sent over to the other side?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"I don't know - that's why I want to make sure they never get their hands on you, Little Flower," Duke said, putting his arms around her.

Audrey found the sleeping quarters, and quickly cast a spell, drawing the kids' possessions into a sphere.

"I can't transport their things and us too," Audrey said. "I'll be back in a second," she told them, and vanished.

Nathan was about to say something when his ear twitched. He could hear voices - and they were approaching this tent.

"You don't think they'd be stupid enough to come back here, do you?" they heard Kirk say.

"Nathan Wuornos is a human Dudley Do-Right," Jordan answered. "He doesn't like loose ends. They'll be back."

Nathan, Duke and Jennifer looked at one another. Since Audrey had returned with the kids' belongings, they were effectively stranded - with no backup plan.

"Now what?" Jennifer asked as the footsteps got closer.

Soon Kirk and Jordan entered the tent and saw them.

"Told you; now pay up," Jordan said. "Once again, we cleaned up your mess."

"Well, not all of it," Kirk reminded as he placed 10 dollars in Jordan's hand. "There are still the missing kids."

"We're not going to let you hurt them!" Jennifer suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid; Driscoll was going to make sure those kids were properly cared for," Jordan said and rolled her eyes.

"You have to forgive Jennifer; she didn't want the same thing happen to the kids after we saw what you did to the ordinary humans," Duke said.

"What are you taking about?" Kirk asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you that there were regular humans in the circus as well?" Nathan said. "Or were you having too much fun watching them panic?"

"Shut your mouth!" Kirk said, pointing accusingly at Nathan. "No one was innocent!"

"Wait," Jordan said, seeing that Kirk was about to suck out the oxygen around their 'rivals.' "Nathan never lied."

"Don't get soft on me!" Kirk said.

Jordan glared at Kirk and dragged him out of the tent. Nathan went after them, but when he went outside, they had disappeared.

Audrey reappeared, much to the relief of the others.

"Talk about good timing," Duke said. "Come on; let's get out of here before they come back yet again."

"Who comes back?" Audrey asked as Nathan returned.

"Kirk and Jordan were here. Thought we were done for a second there - but Jordan backed off," Duke told her.

"Why?"

"Because of Dudley Do-Right there," Duke grinned at Nathan. "Apparently, he never tells lies."

"I suppose you're a paragon of virtue," Nathan grumbled.

"I'm truthful - as much as the next person, unless it's you, apparently," Duke shot back.

"Look, the kids are situated, they're safe. We need to get back to the ranch," Audrey told them. "Let's get out of here before they decide to come back again."

As they reached the Bronco, there was a sort of POP! noise, and the entire circus was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What if we'd been in there still?" Jennifer gasped.

"I don't want to think about it," Duke answered. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

No one slept very much that night, and they knew their faces must have shown it as they reported for work the next day.

"You guys must've stayed all day at that circus," Hank noted Duke and Nathan's drawn expressions.

"It was . . . fun," Nathan replied, stifling a yawn.

Ray cast a look at the pair that said he clearly didn't believe a word of it, but said nothing as they headed out to feeding and herding duties.

The day passed uneventfully, and the dinner table was lively enough, with Vanessa telling them of her experience in town with this mysterious new reverend that was running the revival tent outside town.

"He's got something, that's for sure," she was telling them. "He seemed to just almost be able to read my mind," she gushed. "He spoke so eloquently about love and loss, it was as though he _knew_ how I was feeling about losing my husband," she went on. "Anyway, I was so impressed that I invited him and his workers to dinner tomorrow night."

Duke barely restrained himself from doing a classic spit-take in Nathan's face, and Jennifer got choked on her forkful of potatoes.

"Did you say you invited him _here_?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," Vanessa answered, puzzled. "I didn't think you would mind."

"No, no, it's fine," Nathan said quickly.

"Actually, Mrs. Stanley, we were going to check fence lines out towards the Bluffs. We were planning on camping out there, and bring the herd back the next day," Ray spoke.

"Oh," Vanessa said, a little crestfallen.

"But there's no reason that you and Hank can't entertain the Reverend and his followers," Audrey soothed, grateful that Ray had just saved their bacon. "He's your guest - by all means, invite him to dinner."

"I'll fix up everything - the dining room, the meal, all you'll have to do is set it out," Jennifer promised. She bit her lip. "Audrey and I wanted to go along too, if that was all right. I've never gotten to see a prairie at night."

Vanessa smiled. "Of course it's all right. And you guys are going to love it - once you get away from the lights of town, there is nothing like a prairie sky. It's like - black velvet, smothered with diamonds, as far as you can see," she told them, a wistful expression on her face. "Go ahead and go - it'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Audrey replied, putting up the best pretext she could.

"It's fine. Just make sure you don't let any of the herd fall off the bluffs while you're stargazing," she warned, smiling.

"We won't," they all chorused, and the conversation relaxed after that.

* * *

A little later, Audrey and Nathan were saying goodnight out by the barn.

"Dodged yet another bullet today," he said meaningfully. "I can't believe she invited him out here."

"He probably sought her out in town," Audrey replied. "It's not exactly a secret that we're out here working for her."

"You don't think they'd hurt her and Hank to get to us, do you?"

"No. They don't want to draw any more attention to themselves other than they're a church group," Audrey said. "When Jennifer and I go into town tomorrow, I will make sure to tell Shirley at the bakery that he's coming out here for dinner."

"Telegraph, telephone, tell Shirley," Nathan grinned, and kissed Audrey tenderly. "The whole town will know by the end of the day."

"That's the idea," Audrey whispered, and kissed Nathan once more.

* * *

"And you're fine that Driscoll altered your orders?" Howard asked as William read the report.

"Hey, at least they got the job done." William casually said. "Don't tell me you care what happened to the humans."

"I do not," Howard stated. "I do not want a repeat of the last group."

"I have the feeling we picked the right ones," William said. "None of them can sense The Corrupt like Duke. Come to think of it, Duke is the only one who could sense The Corrupt . . . we should look into that . . . make a note."

Howard nodded. "And the humans?"

"Take them to R & D," William calmly said. "How are they doing, by the way?"

"They have finished the prototype," Howard said and placed a small black sphere on William's desk. "We call it Aether . . ."

"Cool," William marveled, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, squinting at it closely. "You tried it out yet?"

"Not yet. We needed a test subject first."

"Well, you've got yourself six humans to choose from," William grinned at him. "So pick one and get started."

"I already have - the human called Dudley," Howard answered. "It seems he had a rather interesting piece of information concerning our former spellcaster."

"Oh? Which is-" William prodded.

"She has an unreasoning fear of jesters."

"Audrey's afraid of clowns?" William chuckled. "That could prove to be interesting indeed."

* * *

The next morning, while on their morning errands run, Audrey made sure to mention to Shirley while they picked up the Italian cream cake that Reverend Driscoll and his entourage were coming to dinner out at 'the Widow Stanley's' place that evening.

They didn't see any of them in town, until they were ready to leave for the ranch.

Jennifer had gone into the post office to mail her latest batch of souvenirs for Vince and Dave when she felt someone behind her, and turned to see Kirk. She felt her heart beat faster, but kept her calm.

"All alone?" Kirk asked softly.

"Go away," Jennifer ordered him. Kirk just laughed, and grabbed her arm, reeling her in to him.

"Oh, the big bad little human," he mocked. "You're out of your depth here, girlie. Maybe I should show you," he told her.

Jennifer felt it getting harder to breathe, glancing toward the counter, where the postman seemed to be having a hard time breathing also, and converted herself to air, slipping his grasp.

Kirk snarled and made to turn his power up, and jerked in pain as Audrey nailed him in the kidneys with an electrical charge, dropping him to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size," she told him, seeing the elderly postman beginning to breathe again. "Jennifer, you okay?"

"Yes," Jennifer replied, returning to normal, feeling proud of herself for resisting the urge to kick Kirk in the ribs. She stepped over him and exited the post office quickly as they heard the man who'd come past them say, "Hey, are you okay, buddy?"

"There's going to come a time when we're going to run out of lucky breaks when it comes to them," Audrey commented as they drove back to the ranch. "And then we're going to _have_ to stand and fight."

"How can we fight against someone who can pull the air away from you?" Jennifer questioned. "And Duke said Jordan's touch hurt, like really, really bad. We don't even know what that Arla girl or the Reverend Driscoll can do either."

"Maybe Ray has some answers for us tonight," Audrey said.

"Maybe," Jennifer repeated softly, watching out of the window. _'You're out of your depth here, girlie,'_ Kirk had said to her. And Jennifer knew, deep in her heart, in some ways, he was absolutely right. As Barbossa had said to Jack Sparrow in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , "You're off the map, mate – here, there be monsters."

_'If he only knew how right he was,'_ she thought grimly.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Duke asked when he saw Audrey's and Jennifer's expressions as they walked up to Nathan and him.

"I ran into Kirk in the post office," Jennifer said. "He almost killed a postman just to be rid of me."

"He did what?!" Duke exclaimed as his fangs and claws briefly appeared.

"Luckily, Audrey saved me," Jennifer said, giving Audrey an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Duke went over to Jennifer and pulled her into a hug.

"Duke, what are we going to do?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him.

"We'll get back to that later," Nathan said after he checked his phone. "Professor Steel somehow contacted me and said they're ready to remove the seeds of discord from the kids."

"Well, Ray's ready to leave with the herd," Duke said. "So, we'll let him know what's going on. Maybe he can give us some advice on how to be two places at once."

"Maybe I can cast a spell on the cattle, so they don't run off," Audrey thought aloud. "But yes, we'll talk to Ray about it."

* * *

A short time later, Duke and Nathan were on horseback, and Jennifer and Audrey were in the Bronco with the camping supplies.

"All set?" Vanessa asked.

"Let's move 'em out!" Duke called out in his best John Wayne imitation, and Nathan shook his head.

"Good luck, fellers!" Hank waved back as they got the herd moving forward.

Once out of sight of the ranch, Audrey cast her spell - she connected with the lead bull, instructing him to lead the herd safely, and they would follow him obediently, giving Nathan and Duke instructions to talk to Ray.

"Ray," Nathan began. "Can you drive them - by yourself? Gloria kind of needs us right now."

He explained the situation, Ray's face intent and listening, and at the end of Nathan's narration, he spoke.

"Go, if she needs you," he said. "Audrey's spell has ensured that there will be no stragglers or runaways." He glanced at the herd. "The children are more important. Tell Gloria I said hello - and to call me sometime," he grinned. "Stargazing is more fun with two people rather than one."

"So you and Gloria-" Duke prodded.

"Is between him and Gloria," Nathan finished. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I will have everything ready when you return," Ray told them.

They left the horses with Ray, gathered together in a circle as Audrey withdrew the compass pendant, and in an instant, found themselves in Gloria's kitchen.

Professor Steel met them, his face grave.

"What's the matter?" Audrey asked.

"The children have all fallen ill," he said. "Gloria is tending them, but the seeds have reached maturity. This will be a long, hard fight."

"Oh, dear," Audrey sighed. "Then we'd better get to it then."

They followed the professor into a long room that had been Built to house the kids. Each lay in bed, their faces drawn and haggard.

"When did this start? They were fine last evening!" Nathan blurted.

"First Trent, then Lena, and then the rest quickly followed," Professor Steel told them. "I think after you took them, The Corrupt must have pushed harder to force the Seedlings to blossom quicker."

Gloria came into the room, dressed in a long flowing robe, and carrying a large book beneath her arm.

"All right, kids," she began wearily as she handed the book to Jennifer. "Audrey, we will need ten spheres - one for each kid. I think Pamela, Quill, Cassandra and Logan will be the easiest, their seeds aren't that mature. Then we'll do Juno, Victoria, and Dexter, they're the next worse, and then we'll have to get out the big guns for Harlan, Trent and Lena. There's a force field around them, so their Corrupt seedlings can't spread," she finished. "So - let's get ready."

Audrey changed into her true form while Jennifer changed into her Sylph form then they joined Gloria in the circle, while Duke and Nathan transformed into their true forms joined Professor Steel, watching as the three women successfully removed the first four seeds successfully, with little effort. They moved on to the next three, and this time, Professor Steel joined in with the ladies, while Nathan corralled the one they extracted from Juno.

"Okay," Gloria said, catching her breath. "You guys ready?"

"Gloria, you should rest," Professor Steel warned gently.

"I can't. These things are draining these kids dry," Gloria protested. This time, she cast a force field over the cured children.

"To make sure these things don't jump ship for a new host," she told them. "All right - Trent first, then Lena, and then Harlan."

Audrey raised her sphere, and Gloria began the incantation again, Jennifer holding the book tightly.

The Seed attached to Trent came loose, snapping and biting, and in fact, did resemble an Audrey Two, shooting out tentacle-like tendrils, trying to grasp hold of anyone or anything before it was pulled screeching into the sphere.

"One down, two to go," Gloria said, and moved on to Lena. This Seed was larger, and more violent, and Nathan mentally cringed at the thought of what they were going to pull out of Harlan in a few minutes.

The Seed snapped at them, a giant Venus Flytrap with long, sharp teeth that glistened with some sort of oily substance, and almost bit Nathan before it too was finally subdued.

"One more," Audrey got out. She too looked exhausted, and Nathan worried if they would be able to pull the last Seed from Harlan. The kid looked as though he were near death, his face pale, his eyes sunken, but once more Gloria stepped up to the book, and Audrey readied the last sphere.

The Seed broke loose from Harlan once freed, and bolted out. Nathan could see what appeared to be seeds, like those of a sunflower in large clusters under its pod-like head, and it seemed to be puffing itself up.

"Don't let it exhale!" Professor Steel warned. "It's trying to expel its seeds!"

Duke ran swiftly, landing on the Seedling's back like he was riding a bucking bronco, digging his claws in, wrapping his tail around; the pair thrashing around as he ripped at the plant-like creature with his claws.

The Seedling finally succeeded in throwing him off, and began to charge at Duke, but stopped, as though it were thinking something over, then leaned in closer to Duke, its tendrils touching his face, and he jerked away.

"I know of you," it hissed, and then screeched as Nathan grabbed hold of it, he and Professor Steel successfully wrangling it as Audrey brought the sphere up once more.

"To the next world, we sentence you!" she intoned and the Seedling vanished in a flash, the group sagging to the ground with exhaustion.

"Mm-Gloria?" they heard a faint voice.

"What is it, Pammy?" Gloria asked, going over to the girl. "You're looking better," she smiled wearily.

"I feel better," she replied. "I'm hungry."

Gloria smiled faintly. "Thought as much - chow will be around shortly. Try to get some rest, okay?"

"'Kay," Pam answered, sinking back into the bed and closing her eyes as the four adults changed back.

Duke, however, looked puzzled.

"What did that thing mean?" he asked.

"What thing?" Nathan questioned.

"That Seedling - it told me it knew of me," Duke said. "Why would it say that?"

"It probably was just trying psychological warfare," Professor Steel told him, but there was something in his answer that Nathan felt didn't ring quite true. There _was_ something different about Duke. Nathan didn't think he'd been infected with a Corrupt - but there was some faint underlying _something_ about him that was different from himself and Audrey and Jennifer.

* * *

After a short rest, the group gathered to return to Wyoming.

"Thank you for your help," Gloria said, hugging each of them.

"Let us know if you need any more of it," Audrey told her. "I imagine ten teenagers keep you jumping."

"They do at that," Gloria chuckled. "But they're a breath of fresh air in these oldster's lives. Evi likes them too. She said she thinks that Duke would have liked his house being used as a safe haven for kids."

"Will the kids be all right now?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, I think so," Professor Steel said. "Some rest and some TLC should put them as right as rain. Well, good luck to you, and I will try to find out some more about the people you say have replaced you. This Driscoll fellow sounds familiar - I'll telephone Vincent and David later on, to see what they can find out."

"Thank you," Audrey answered, and then found themselves back at a campsite with a large tent that Ray had set up. But they soon realized that it wasn't exactly a tent; it was a sweat lodge.

Ray emerged from the lodge, bare-chested, his face and body painted with black, white and red markings.

"I see you were successful," he said.

"Yes," Nathan replied. "The children are safe from harm now."

Ray nodded, smiling slightly. "That is good. That will please the spirits, to know that you have vanquished evil and aided the innocent. They will be circulating among you tonight as you take your spirit walk."

"So what do we have to do?" Nathan asked.

"First, we strip," Duke said.

"I don't think so," Nathan grumbled.

"Believe me, you'll want to once you get in there," Duke gestured at the sweat lodge. "We can all leave our underwear on, since you're so uncomfortable being _au naturel_."

"It will be best unclothed," Ray advised.

"It's okay, Nathan," Audrey told him. "I'm not afraid," she smiled slyly, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Me either," Jennifer piped up, feeling emboldened by Audrey's actions, and followed suit, stripping down to her underwear, glad she'd worn her matching bra and panties set.

Nathan exhaled heavily, and unbuckled his jeans, stripping his undershirt and flannel shirt off in one swoop, and then noticed that Duke hadn't undressed.

"What's your problem? Usually you're the first to get naked," he growled.

"Well, that's just it," Duke grinned. "I'm kind of . . . commando-ing it today."

"Dammit, Duke, you knew we were doing this today," Nathan said.

"I know, I know -I just didn't expect we were going to have to rush off to Gloria's either," Duke protested. "But I'll rig up a loincloth or something so I won't offend your delicate sensibilities."

"Duke is unafraid to be as The Great Spirit made him," Ray commented. "I think his walk will be of the most beneficial."

"Well, whenever you're ready, let's get the show on the road," Nathan said, and ducked inside.

* * *

When Duke's situation was taken care of, they all sat in a circle, while Ray chanted and beat a drum.

Soon Jennifer felt someone or something else had entered the tent, and she saw she was right. Semi-transparent spirit creatures began appearing around them. A flock of birds circled around Audrey as shadows of elf people surrounded her. A pack of wolves sat around Nathan, looking at him as if he was part of their pack. A puma walked up to Duke while a pronghorn antelope came closer. A ferret made itself comfortable in Jennifer's lap as small balls of light floated around her. She then thought she heard laughing from them.

' _These are real Sylphs!'_ she realized.

Nathan noticed a large wolf in the pack get up and come toward him, and then nudged him with its nose.

_'He wants me to follow him,'_ he thought, and they walked toward the exit of the lodge.

When he folded the blanket back, he found he was not at the campsite, but instead he was back in Duke's house...but it was different. The furniture, the decor looked to be either late 1970's-early 1980's, and he saw Marie Crocker emerge from a bedroom, and cross over to a concerned Simon. Nathan could hear her crying as Simon caressed her back.

"He's just not getting better," she sniffled.

"The doctors are doing everything they can for him," he heard Simon say.

Curious, Nathan came up to them.

"Hello," he said. Neither of them acknowledged he was there, so he soon realized he was seeing a past event. He then walked into the room he'd seen Marie exit, and found a boy, around ten or eleven years old, lying in bed, his leg in a cast, his face pale, an IV in his arm.

_'I'm seeing Duke as a kid,'_ he thought. _'Why?'_

Almost as if in answer to his question, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. There appeared to be something crawling out of the mirror on Duke's bureau, and it made its way across to the bed.

"Noo," he heard kid Duke mumble as the thing crawled onto the bed, and Nathan watched, horrified as the thing began to withdraw a bluish light from him.

"That's why Duke was so sick as a kid," he said to no one. He noticed the thing seemed to have sated itself, and it crawled back to the mirror.

Outside the room, he heard Simon and Marie talking to someone, and he went to investigate.

"I don't know what you can do for him, Gloria," he heard Marie telling her. "We've had specialists take a look at him; they don't know what's going on." She put her arms around Gloria. "But I'm glad that you're here."

"I'm sorry I've been away so long," Gloria told them. "I'm just going to go and see how he's doing." She put a sympathetic hand on Marie's cheek. "Why don't you try to rest for a while? I'll stay with him."

"Yes, try to get a little sleep," Simon urged his wife. "You're not doing Duke any favors by exhausting yourself."

"Gloria, stop talking and help Duke," Nathan said.

Simon walked Marie down the hall to a room, and Gloria went inside the room with Duke.

"I know you're in here, you little monster," she said aloud. She gave Duke a cursory glance. He looked worse than before, and Nathan worried that she might be too late. She looked into his eyes, a hand on his face.

"Poor little kid," she muttered. "He's all but drained the life out of you. Well, we're going to put a stop to that tonight." She set her bag down, opening it. She poured a liquid that seemed to melt into the wood around the windows, then applying it to the door, the vent on the floor, the closet, and was about to make her way to the bureau when there was a thump from it.

"There you are," she growled, and lunged forward, plunging her hands into the mirror, withdrawing the snarling, screeching Corrupt from it. She slapped it, hard, making it screech again, and then held it down to the floor with one hand and her knee on its chest, materializing a large hypodermic needle with the other.

"You're all done here," she told it, plunging the needle in and withdrawing a blackish substance from it as the thing squealed.

Nathan didn't see how Simon and Marie didn't come running at the commotion, but neither appeared; and he realized that Gloria had probably put them to sleep temporarily so she could work on Duke. He glanced back at the bed. Duke hadn't moved once during all the ruckus, and was so still that Nathan worried that he'd died, but on closer inspection, he could see his chest still rise and fall.

Gloria had finished getting her blood sample from The Corrupt, and flung it back into the mirror, sealing it shut with the oil before she leaned on the bureau, catching her breath.

"Well, that's done," she grunted. "That'll keep that one from coming back." She walked back over to the side of Duke's bed, and sat down on it, holding his hand in hers. "But the problem is, they're just going to keep on seeking you out," she went on. "They know you're a Channeler - they feel that intense energy you can control. So we're going to try a kind of preventive medicine. This is an extreme and dangerous method - if you were anyone else, I would never do this to you," she told him, taking up the hypodermic with the blood she'd withdrawn from The Corrupt, and introduced the needle into the IV port, slowly releasing the plunger.

_'She injected Duke with Corrupt blood!'_ Nathan thought. _'Does he know that?'_ he wondered as the scene in front of him dissolved. _'And why show me?'_

* * *

' _Sister!'_ the Sylphs said, circling around her. _'Come join us!'_

Jennifer smiled and changed; she then flew after the Sylphs. She found herself in an office. She saw a man with brown and grey hair and brown eyes scribbling formals on the walls, mumbling to himself.

"No, no, no . . . NO!" he exclaimed, throwing down his pen, and banged against the walls. Professor Steel soon entered the office.

"Galileo, please rest; you worked so hard today," Professor Steel said, as he came up to the other man. "You must take a break before your knowledge turns into madness."

"There has to be an answer . . . there has to be . . ." Galileo said and indicated the formals. "The first Channeler who has appeared in a millennium in that dimension is going to be killed unless we . . . I do . . . something. . ."

"How about some tea?" Professor Steel kindly offered.

Galileo sighed. "Yes, tea does sound good."

Professor Steel smiled and left. Galileo looked at his formals again.

"Wait . . ." Galileo said. "If a new key is going to be born, then . . ."

Galileo laughed as he worked on a new formal.

"What's a Channeler?" Jennifer asked. "And what does that have to do with a key?"

' _Black and white, day and night, yin and yang,'_ the Sylphs chorused. _'One can't exist without the other.'_

"If I'm a key - then who is a Channeler?" she asked as the scene changed. "No, wait, come back!" she shouted.

* * *

Audrey also found herself back in Duke's home - but this time, she was watching Wade nudge Duke, who was collapsed on the floor, and she realized she was seeing the night of his murder. Duke lay on the floor, lifeless; his eyes open as Wade paced nervously around the room.

She saw another person enter the room and realized it was Howard!

Howard walked over to Duke's body, examining him.

"That was quick," he remarked, looking up at Wade. "Did you _not_ get the memo about making sure he'd still be alive when I got here?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't realize how fast that stuff would work," Wade, or rather his Corrupt, said. "He hasn't been dead very long."

Howard exhaled. "Well, it isn't like we can bring him back now, is it?"

"I'm sorry," Wade quavered, and Howard looked at him, before smiling slightly.

"Well, mistakes happen," he shrugged; taking out a sphere that was eerily similar to those that she herself used, and held it over Duke's chest. "At least I thought enough ahead take precautions against something like this happening - I had our people make sure he'd be body-bound just in case he did die before I arrived. What I want is still there."

He pointed his finger at Wade. "But you _must_ follow my next instructions to the letter."

"Are you gathering him for feeding?" Wade asked.

"Are you insane?" Howard exclaimed. "You lot aren't getting hold of _this_ soul, not by a long shot. I have plans for this one. Big plans," he went on, a silvery-bluish light emerging from Duke's body and entering the sphere.

Howard stood up, holding it out in his hands as the light emanating from within shimmered along the surface of the sphere.

"One of the purest I've ever seen," he remarked. "Turning you will not be an easy task; but in the long run, I think it will be well worth the effort."

"So beautiful," Wade murmured, practically salivating.

"Down, boy," Howard said in a snarky tone. "Now listen _carefully_. Call the paramedics - we have to observe some kind of protocol," he began. "When they get here, make it seem as though you are trying to revive him, make it look good. You will not be able to; neither will they," he went on, pocketing the sphere. " _After_ they pronounce him dead, get on the mortuary and inform the mortuary and tell them that you wish to have him cremated immediately after his viewing, ASAP. After you receive his ashes back, scatter them." He frowned. "His Guardian will do her utmost to try to restore him. I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Try not to screw up any more than you already have," Howard said, and the scene vanished in smoke.

Audrey could feel her heart pounding. _'Were we all done like he was?'_ she thought. _'Or am I seeing this in order to know what may be coming? Is Duke really some kind of sleeper Corrupt?'_

* * *

Duke found himself in a forest, but it was much greener and it felt more . . . natural than any forest he'd ever visited. The tree trucks were thicker and the flowers were much bigger.

He then heard a man singing, and walked to the sound. He then saw a man with brown and grey hair putting on a song-and-dance act for a small audience of child mythical beasts.

' _His performance helps him recover,'_ a kind and wise voice said in Duke's mind.

Duke turned around to see a creature walking up to him that looked like a cross between a stag and a horse. It had black and white fur, a medium-sized tail, about 10 feet tall, and walked on the tips on its golden hooves. Its mane floated around its face and on top of its head were a wide rack of antlers that resembled branches of a tree. Its face was shaped more like human's and had beautiful green eyes.

' _I am Durrell,'_ the creatures said. _'He is Galileo; he was Professor Steel's partner. Galileo had great knowledge, trying to prevent The Corrupt from murdering humans who are special. However, he sacrificed his sanity to gain information. I invited him to my dimension to recover. One century he will be back.'_ Durrell seemed to smile at Duke. _'After all this time, I finally meet a Channeler.'_

"Me?" Duke asked.

' _Follow me, please,'_ Durrell said and lead Duke to the base of a waterfall. _'Look and see.'_

Duke peered into the water and saw Galileo making calculations, Gloria injecting him with The Corrupt's blood, and Howard talking with Wade.

' _Before you begin yelling, ask yourself these questions,'_ Durrell said, sensing Duke's anger, as the scenes vanished. _'When could Gloria have explained her actions to you? Would you have believed her if she had told you when you still lived as a human?'_

Duke opened his mouth and closed it. Durrell softly chuckled, amused at Duke's reaction.

"Gloria did it to protect me," Duke said.

' _You were a child, you could not have fought The Corrupt,'_ Durrell said and a bowl formed beneath him. The bowl floated to the waterfall, then hovered in front of Duke. _'You are a child no longer, have fought The Corrupt, and have friends who fight by your side; friends who care about and for you; who love you,'_ he smiled gently at Duke _. 'If you drink this water, The Corrupt's blood will be expelled. However, I will not force you to drink; this is your choice, Duke. If you have questions, I will answer them. Be warned you may not like my answers or I may answer in a way that will make you think.'_

Duke studied the bowl in his hands.

"Is that why I can sense The Corrupt?" Duke questioned Durrell. "Because it's - they're - part of me also?"

' _I believe so,'_ Durrell replied.

"If I expel the blood, I won't be as useful to our group," Duke explained.

' _That may well be true; however, it is . . . as you humans say . . . a two-edged sword,'_ Durrell told him. _'While your ability is useful to you and your companions, it also means that you are more susceptible to being controlled by The Corrupt.'_

"What do you mean?"

' _You saw what happened the night you died.'_

"You mean they could make me turn into one of them," Duke said.

' _There is that possibility also,'_ Durrell answered. _'But the choice is yours to make.'_

Duke didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want any part of The Corrupt, he'd been through all that with William. But would he still be able to save Jennifer if he surrendered his ability?

Duke drank deeply from the bowl, and fell to the ground, feeling like his insides were being twisted around a spaghetti fork, and he cried out in pain.

' _It will pass soon,'_ Durrell advised.

"W-what if it d-doesn't?" Duke gasped. It felt like it was getting worse. _'Did they have that big a hold on me?'_ he thought wildly, thinking of all the possibilities he'd put his group in danger, and resolved that he was going to have a very, very long talk with Gloria when next he saw her.

The pain passed, and Duke felt something wet on his face, and realized his nose was bleeding, thick blackish blood running out of his nostrils, and he made to stanch it, but Durrell stopped him.

' _Let it run,'_ he said. _'It is The Corrupt blood, not yours. It will stop soon.'_

True to his word, the last of the black blood ran out of his nose, and Duke rinsed his face at the edge of the pool. He drew a few breaths, and then stood up.

"Let's talk," he said to Durrell.

' _Agreed,'_ Durrell said, nodding. _'But first, a test.'_

Reality seemed to tear opened for a moment, and poking out from the rip, were tentacles. Duke eyes flashed silver and transformed into his true self. However, before Duke could make a move, the rip repaired itself.

' _We have our answer,'_ Durrell said and Duke changed back to his human form.

"Wait, you said that the reason I could sense The Corrupt was that they were a part of me," Duke said.

' _I said 'I believe so,''_ Durrell said. _'I did not say 'yes.''_

' _First One!'_ a new voice exclaimed. Duke looked up to see a grey dragon circling the sky. _'The—'_

' _Be at peace, Sagan,'_ Durrell said. _'It was me; I'll explain everything later.'_

The dragon nodded and flew off.

' _Let us walk,'_ Durrell said and Duke followed him. He noticed when they passed other creatures, some of them bowed or nodded as acknowledgement to Durrell.

"You seem to have a fan club," Duke had to comment.

Durrell softly chuckled in response. _'They know I try to bring peace and understanding to our world; I also try to protect our world from invasive forces.'_

"Like The Corrupt," Duke said as they reached a clearing.

' _I have shielded our dimension from them; as long as I live, they shall not enter,'_ Durrell said. _'Yes, we could fight, but we could lose. If The Corrupt ever conquered our dimension, they could use our power to completely destroy your universe, even the dimension where Gloria comes from.'_

Duke nodded as they stopped onto a small grassy hill. Durrell knelt down.

' _Sit with me, Duke,'_ Durrell said. _'Ask your questions.'_

Duke sat down on a small hill, crossing his legs beneath him.

"What dimension does Gloria come from?" he asked.

' _Gloria, Galileo, Professor Steel, and the Teague brothers are from a race of very scientifically advanced beings,'_ Durrell explained. _'Some are issued as Guardians to special beings, such as yourself.'_

"Next question - why am I so special? Nathan and Audrey's powers are greater than mine," Duke protested. "I can't create illusions or capture Corrupt - I _can_ , technically, but I can only hold onto them while Audrey subdues them." He frowned. "Best I can do is fly, fight, and try to make sure we keep Jennifer out of their hands."

' _You are so much more than that,'_ Durrell told him. ' _You simply haven't realized your full power yet. To paraphrase a movie from your realm: Energy makes up everything. It flows around all of us; we are part of it, and it is part of us. The entire universe is made of energy.'_

"You're going to get all Yoda on me now?" Duke grinned, and Durrell smiled back, before he looked serious.

_"You are an extremely rare creature, in that you can control the flow of this energy. Every so often, a Channeler is born. When you were a child, you were injured,'_ Durrell said as he gestured with his hooves.

"I broke my leg," Duke said.

' _The break was severe, was it not?'_

"Yeah, it was a compound fracture - my shin bone was sticking out. It was gross."

' _When that happened, a Corrupt detected your scent. A minor cut or scrape would not have drawn its attention, but with the exposure of your marrow, the deepest tissue in your body—'_

"I rang the dinner bell, so to speak," Duke finished. "That's why I stayed so sick? They were _feeding_ on me?"

' _Yes. A Reflector Corrupt was using the mirror on your bureau that your mother bought as a portal to enter your realm. Once it had tasted of your life force, it made sure not to kill you, in order to keep you alive.'_

Duke shuddered involuntarily, thinking back on the 'nightmares' he would have when he was sick of a grayish goblin thing that would come out of his mirror and sit on his chest; and the fact that it was not a nightmare but had been a very real monster made him feel sick to his stomach.

' _Fortunately, Gloria intervened,'_ Durrell said. _'By injecting The Corrupt's blood into your veins, it put them off your scent. If she had not, even if she had gotten rid the Reflector Corrupt, it would only have been a matter of time before another would seek you out.'_

"She vaccinated me against The Corrupt," Duke answered dubiously.

' _In a manner of speaking, yes, I suppose she did,'_ Durrell said. _'Do you have a final question?'_

"A final question? I have about a half million _more_ questions!" Duke protested.

' _Time grows short, and you will have to return,'_ Durrell told him kindly _. 'Ask your question.'_

"Will I be able to keep Jennifer safe from The Corrupt?" Duke asked, point-blank.

' _No,'_ Durrell said. _'Nathan, Audrey and the others will help keep her safe. Do not think protecting Jennifer is your duty alone; trust in others to protect Jennifer too. She will protect you as well, Duke.'_

"Me?" Duke asked.

' _Though you are no longer susceptible being changed into a Corrupt, they can now sense you are a Channeler,'_ Durrell said. _'They will either hunt you down themselves or sent others after you.'_

"Why are they interested in me?" Duke asked, hoping Durrell had time to answer that question.

Suddenly, all four of them opened their eyes, and found themselves in the sweat lodge once more.

"You won't believe what I saw," they all chorused.

"Duke, Gloria injected you with Corrupt blood when you were a kid," Nathan blurted. "That's what I keep sensing about you!"

"Wait - Duke, Howard _collected_ you the night you died," Audrey put in.

Duke held his hands up. "Easy - one at a time," he smiled. "One, yes, I know what Gloria did. There was a reason for it."

"You're a Channeler," Nathan said.

"Yes, apparently, I am."

"The Sylphs told me that a Key and a Channeler were like yin and yang - that one needed the other," she said, putting her hand in his, and he smiled, nuzzling her ear.

"But what about The Corrupt blood thing?" Nathan questioned. "Do you think it's possible that they could be controlling you?"

"If they were, they're not anymore," Duke told them. "My Corrupt blood has been expelled - or at least it was in my vision."

"Do we need to do that in real life too?" Nathan asked.

"No," Ray spoke. "As it was in the vision, so it is in life also. Duke no longer has ties to The Corrupt. They cannot control him now."

"Unfortunately, it also means that my cover is blown. They'll know I'm one of these Channeler things now," Duke said. "They're going to come crawling out of the woodwork."

"Great," Nathan groaned. "That's just what we need."

"No, what we need is for Duke to learn how to use this power he has," Audrey pointed out. "So we are all going to try to help him learn - and to protect him - and each other," she finished, looking at Nathan. "With these – rivals - of ours, we're going to have to circle the wagons until we either deal with them once and for all, or manage to convince them they're on the wrong side."

"So - now what happens?" Jennifer asked Ray.

"Now - you go on to your next task," Ray told them.

* * *

The following morning, they finished packing, and they made their goodbyes to Vanessa and Hank.

"Thanks so much for covering until our guys could get back to watch the herd," Vanessa said, huddled up in her coat as the wind whistled and nipped at their cheeks and noses, the first snowfall imminent.

"It was our pleasure," Audrey smiled. "You take care of yourself. And you take care of her," she directed at Hank.

Vanessa and Hank looked at one another, and Hank shyly held her hand in his.

Jennifer hugged Vanessa goodbye.

"He's a good catch - don't let him get away," she whispered in her ear, and gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Vanessa winked back, and smiled, she and Hank waving goodbye as they climbed into the Bronco and set out for their next destination.

They'd been on the road for two hours, when the snow began to fall heavier, making the roads treacherous.

"We need to stop and get snow chains on," Nathan told them.

"Stop where? There's nothing around here," Duke replied.

"Hey, there's a house, or hotel or something just ahead," Audrey pointed through the windshield. "Maybe we can ask to use their garage for an hour or so."

Nathan pulled in, and found that it was indeed, a very small bed-and-breakfast. He climbed out, going up to the door and rang the bell, which was soon answered by a kindly-looking older woman.

"Oh, come in out of the cold," she exclaimed. "You poor people must be nearly frozen solid out there in that blizzard."

"Thank you," Nathan said, Audrey, Jennifer and Duke coming in behind him. "We don't mean to put you out, but I was wondering if I could use your garage to get our snow chains on."

"Oh, of course; but why not wait until it lets up a little? I just made a fresh pot of coffee, and there's stew for dinner," the woman wheedled.

"Stew sounds wonderful," Jennifer smiled, sniffing the delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen, and she spied a little girl, perched on the landing, watching them somberly.

"Annie - come say hello to our guests," the woman said. "Oh, I'm Helena Campbell, and this is my little granddaughter, Annie," she introduced the solemn little girl. "Say hello, Annie."

"Hi," Annie said. She was clutching a rather ugly doll that was giving Audrey the creeps. It seemed to be glaring at them, she noted, and she felt the slightest trace of unease around it.

"Well, I'm going to go check on my stew, and Annie, you entertain our guests," Helena said, and bustled off down the hall.

"So, Annie," Audrey began brightly. "How old are you?"

"Eight," came Annie's reply, and she glanced at Jennifer. "Are you a fairy?"

Jennifer looked startled at the others, who were now closely paying attention to Annie.

"Why would you ask that?" Jennifer smiled.

"My friend said you were."

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"His name's Mr. Glob. He says you're all special," Annie told them. "He says that you should stay and play with me."

"Well, we would - but we have to be somewhere else," Duke said as gently as he could. Annie's doll was giving him the serious heebie-jeebies, and he would be glad when they were back on the road again.

Annie's face clouded, and she looked angry when Duke's eyes flashed silver.

"No! Mr. Glob says you have to stay and play with me!" she shouted. "So stay!" she finished, and suddenly the room around them changed, and Nathan and Duke disappeared.

Helena came back up the hallway, and smiled at Annie.

"Are your new friends going to stay?" she asked.

"Yes," Annie beamed. "Forever and always."

 


	10. Welcome to the Dollhouse

_Three days ago . . ._

Annie Campbell walked down the sidewalk, pulling her little red wagon full of toys behind her. She almost made it home, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she politely apologized, looking up. To her horror, it was Seymour, the fat boy who liked to bully her, and his two lackeys, Baxter and Mervin.

"Look, it's the girl whose head is always in the clouds," Seymour said and cruelly smiled at her as he pushed her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go," Annie pleaded as Baxter and Mervin grabbed her. "You're going to make Mr. Glob angry!"

"Oh, right, your so-called 'friend,' Seymour said as his friends laughed. "If Mr. Glob is your 'friend,' where is he?"

" _ **Right here,"**_ a new voice said as a huge shadow covered the children.

All the boys screamed as Baxter and Mervin released Annie. The shadow descended upon them and the boys ran.

" _ **Two of them escaped. Do you wish for me to go after them?"**_

"No," Annie said. "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Glob."

" _ **Of course, Annie,"**_ Mr. Glob said and looked in the direction where the boys ran. _**"Yes, we shall leave them be so they shall spread the word. Then no one will hurt you again."**_

Annie nodded and picked up the jester doll where Seymour once stood. She then sighed.

" _ **What's the matter, Annie?"**_ Mr. Glob asked. _**"Why are you sad?"**_

"Sometimes I wish I had friends, like the other girls do," Annie said and placed the doll into the wagon.

" _ **Is that all?"**_ Mr. Glob said and looked up at the sky. _**"Then I have good news for you. Three days from now, you will have new friends; very special friends."**_

"Really?" Annie asked, as her face brightened up.

" _ **Oh, yes. When the snow falls, they will come to your grandmother's bed-and-breakfast,"**_ Mr. Glob said, smiling at Annie. _**"Would you like to know more?"**_

"Yes, please!" Annie said, smiling as she started walking again, listening to Mr. Glob.

" _ **Well, one of them is a fairy princess . . ."**_

Ch. 10: Welcome to the Dollhouse

_Present day, present time . . ._

Audrey was stunned for a few moments, and then came to her senses. There was a doll with wings like a fairy, wearing a stereotypical fairy princess dress, that looked remarkably like Jennifer, and then in horror, she realized the doll _was_ Jennifer! She glanced down at herself, seeing that she herself was now doll-sized, also wearing a girly princess dress; the hotel furniture towering over them.

"A-Audrey? What happened?" Jennifer asked, staring at her.

"She's turned us into toys," Audrey said. "Duke? Nathan?" she called out, her voice not carrying very far. The women glanced towards where the pair had stood, and saw a pile of clothing that both had been wearing, seeing movement beneath the piles.

Nathan's jacket lifted up, and a small wolf puppy crawled from beneath the clothing, black with silvery gray tips on its fur, its blue eyes looking around wildly. Audrey noted its front paws, curved similarly to hands, and knew that he and Duke had been converted too, as a silvery-gray kitten with white spots, silver eyes, black tufted ears, tiny pands, and a black-tipped tail, emerged from the pile of Duke's clothing.

"A kitten and a puppy!" they heard Annie exclaim with delight, gathering the pair up.

_'Audrey, what's happening to us?'_ she heard Nathan's mental call as he was picked up. _'Help!'_

"Annie changed us," she said. She tried to raise her arms, but found that her movements were extremely limited. "And I can't . . . she's turned Jennifer and I into dolls," she gasped. "I-" she struggled to say something else, but the world went dark.

* * *

The first thing Jennifer saw when she regained consciousness was Nathan and Duke, still . . . smaller, sitting in front of a toy table. Both of them were wearing bow ties; Nathan was wearing a small fedora, while Duke was wearing a small top hat. Nathan looked uncertain while Duke looked frustrated. Jennifer scanned around; it appeared they were in some sort of play room. Annie soon came in, carrying her toy tea set and cookies.

"Now since we're all dressed up, let's invite the princesses for the tea party!" Annie happily said.

Audrey tried to move, and found that she couldn't, as Annie bounced over to the toy shelf and picked up Jennifer and Audrey, setting them down in doll chairs.

_'Audrey, are you all right?'_ Nathan asked. Or at least Audrey THOUGHT it was Nathan; his voice now sounded like that of a child.

_'Well, he is a pup just now,'_ Audrey thought then radiated to Nathan. _'Yes, I'm all right for now.'_

"Will you take sugar in your tea, Princess Rosehannah?" Annie asked Audrey, who tried to answer.

"I'm sorry," Annie apologized. "You may speak now, Princess."

Audrey found herself suddenly demobilized and she addressed Annie.

"Annie, we can't stay and play with you here," she began. "Your friend, Mr. Glob-"

"Mr. Glob says that you like to make up stories," Annie told her. "So until you behave, no tea for you," she finished, and Audrey was once again rendered immobile.

Nathan whined, and Annie patted his head. She gave him a cookie on his plate, and then turned her attention to Jennifer.

"Now, Princess Esmeralda," Annie addressed Jennifer, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Jennifer squeaked, playing along, trying to assess the situation. It wasn't good, that much she could tell - there was some gargantuan pink confection of a dollhouse that she and Audrey were probably going to be housed in, and she noted other toys around the nursery table, all with unhappy expressions, and she guessed that they probably used to be people too.

"Will Mr. Glob be joining us for tea also?" Jennifer questioned in her squeaky doll's voice.

"No, he's shy," Annie chatted happily, pouring out the tea in cups, and then put a cookie on Duke's plate. "Now, now, Mr. Whiskers, you have to leave your hat ON," she scolded Duke, who was trying to nudge the top hat from his head. "And you and Roveroo are just going to have to learn to get along," she continued. "They had a _fight,_ " she confided to Jennifer.

"No," Jennifer exclaimed. "How very naughty of them!"

"Yes, it was," Annie replied.

"If . . . if Audrey - I mean, Princess Rosehannah promises to behave, will you unfreeze her? Please?" Jennifer asked sweetly. "She's my friend. She'd like to be your friend too."

"She didn't act like she wanted to be friends," Annie pouted.

"But she does! She's just scared - we're all scared," Jennifer told her.

Annie looked sad. "Why are you scared, Esmeralda?"

"Because we're afraid of your friend, Mr. Glob."

"Mr. Glob? He wouldn't hurt you, not even a little teensy bit!" Annie told her.

Suddenly, Jennifer saw a shadow creep across the floor, stretching over Annie, and suddenly the little girl's whole demeanor shifted, her face growing darker, and her eyes turned black.

"You'll not escape this prison," Mr. Glob said through Annie, and gave her an evil smile. "Welcome to the dollhouse."

Mr. Glob then whispered something to Annie and slid away.

"Mr. Glob says after we have our tea party, we should play School next, so that's what we'll do!" Annie said. "I'll go get the school supplies ready!"

"Wait," Jennifer said as Annie stood up. "Can you unfreeze Aud . . . Princess Rosehannah, please?"

Annie looked at Audrey, who gasped, able to move once more. "Princess Rosehannah, would stop making up stories?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I did that," Audrey apologized.

Annie smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Audrey got up and walked next to the wolf puppy.

"Nathan, is that really you?" Audrey asked.

The pup nodded. _'I don't know what happened! As soon as Duke and I got into this room, we both sounded like we kids again! We can't even speak! Duke, show them!'_

Duke opened his mouth and softly meowed as the top hat slid over his eyes. Nathan let out a gentle bark.

' _When Annie left to get you, Duke and I tried to change back to our humans forms, but we couldn't! We couldn't even change into our true forms!'_ Nathan exclaimed, then looked sad and whined. _"What happened to us, Audrey? I don't want to grow up again.'_

Audrey just patted Nathan's face, hiding her concern. For a moment, Nathan didn't sound like himself, more like . . . a scared little boy.

' _Would someone take this stupid hat off of me?'_

"Who said that?" Jennifer said, looking around. Whoever spoke sounded like a young boy.

' _It's me, Jennifer! Duke!'_

"Duke?" Jennifer said. He too sounded like a little kid.

Jennifer reached over and managed to push the hat back up over Duke's eyes.

"I'm not strong enough to knock it off," she apologized.

' _It's okay,'_ Duke answered. _'I don't imagine it's very easy for you to move.'_

"It isn't," Audrey spoke for her.

_'Are you all right?'_ he asked Jennifer.

"For now," she answered.

"Why were you two fighting?" Audrey asked.

_'For the record, Duke and I did_ not _have a fight, she made that up,'_ Nathan stated.

_'You bit my tail,'_ Duke pouted.

_'You were trying to scratch her! Who knows what she'd do to us if you'd done that?'_ Nathan argued.

_'Any ideas on how to get out of here?'_ Duke asked.

"You don't," came a reply from the end of the tea table. There sat a rather bedraggled doll dressed as Bo-Peep, and it turned its head toward them. "I've been trying to find a way out of here for six months. If this Glob character tells her to make you her new friend, she turns you into a toy. I would've never believed this could happen," the doll went on.

"What's your name?" Audrey questioned.

"Marian Caldwell," the doll replied. " _She_ calls me Bo-Peep. I guess she was really into nursery rhymes at that time," she shrugged. "Glob tells her to lock the dollies in the dollhouse every night, otherwise, we'd escape. The only real chance you'd have of getting out of here would be if she left you out in the dollhouse at night. You can move on your own at night, when she's asleep or out of the room."

_'Glob must not be able to control her as well when she isn't here in the room, so he's using something in here as a portal between worlds,'_ Nathan observed, looking around them carefully.

"Marian, have you ever seen where Glob comes from?" Audrey inquired, then quickly sat back into her place as Annie came back with books and papers, with a pair of pretend glasses on her face.

"Now then, class, school's in session," she stated, putting down pencils and notebooks. "Today, we're going to draw pictures of your favorite things. What do you like, Princess Esmeralda?"

_'Duke, normal and human-sized,'_ she thought, hearing Duke's chuckle in her head. But aloud she said, "I like ice cream sundaes."

"Ooh, me too!" Annie enthused. "Would you like me to show you how to draw one?"

"Yes, please," Jennifer answered.

Annie gently put Jennifer on her lap, and held her hand in hers. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as bad as Jennifer thought it was going to, judging from the way Marian had cringed. But from the looks of things, it appeared as though Annie had gained plenty of practice, playing with dolls who used to be people.

Seeing Annie was busy teaching Jennifer how to draw, Nathan jumped down to the floor. He was disappointed to find out he couldn't stand upright, but he didn't let that stop him and he examined Annie's play room. He was busy studying a doll dressed as Jack Be Nimble, looking longingly at Marian, when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Duke, holding their cookies.

' _What are you doing?'_ Nathan asked.

' _Thought I could help,'_ Duke said and offered a cookie to Nathan, who looked at it incredulously. _'They're just plain butter cookies. Come on, Nathan, we have to keep our strength up to get out of here.'_

' _If we do get out of here, we can't leave in this weather,'_ Nathan said, as he accepted the cookie and looked at the falling snow through the window. ' _We'd be able to survive if we were in our true forms . . . as adults, but not like this.'_

Duke nodded. _'Why we weren't changed into dolls . . . I mean, I'm glad we didn't, but why did we . . . regress . . . instead?'_

' _We have to figure out what kind of Corrupt Glob is,'_ Nathan said, his detective's mind actively working. Duke briefly left and returned with the 'tea,' which was actually water in toy tea cups. _'He knew we're not regular people_ _and he has to be powerful to change people like . . . us.'_

"Very good, Princess Esmeralda," they heard Annie say.

"Thank you, I had a very good teacher," Jennifer said.

"What do you like, Princess Rosehannah?" Annie asked.

"Oh . . . I like flowers," Audrey quickly said. "I like how they're all . . . different."

' _I think Jennifer's on the right path,'_ Duke said after he drank some water. _'We have to be nice to Annie and gain her trust; maybe she'll tell us more about Glob. And let's not placate her, I have a feeling she knows the difference.'_

' _Agreed,_ ' Nathan said, and quickly glanced at Annie, who was teaching Audrey how to draw different types of flowers before he finished his cookie. _'There are so many unanswered questions: Where are Annie's parents? What about her grandmother? Doesn't she wonder where Annie's dolls come from? I mean, how's she going to explain_ us _to Helena? Wouldn't Helena find it suspicious finding two piles of men's clothing in the hallway?'_

"Mr. Whiskers? Roveroo? Where are you?" Annie called out.

Nathan and Duke immediately ran towards Annie and put on their best 'innocent animals' faces when she saw them and smiled.

"There you are; where did you go?" Annie asked them and put away her pretend glasses. Duke gave Jennifer a quick message.

"Mr. Whiskers' and Roveroo's feelings are hurt," Jennifer explained

"Really? How come?" Annie asked, looking over the animals.

"I think they wanted to draw as well, and felt left out," Jennifer said. Duke wanted to kiss Jennifer right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annie said and took off the hats and bow ties to give them proper pats on their heads. "Next time you should tell me if you want to play as well."

Nathan sat down and gave a small howl. In other circumstances, Audrey would have found baby Nathan werewolf howling adorable, but he'd told her what he and Duke had been discussing.

"Aww, Roveroo, what's the matter?" Annie asked. "Do you want another cookie?"

"No," Audrey said. "He and Mr. Whiskers miss their mommy and daddy. Do you miss your mommy and daddy? Where are they?"

"My Mommy went away," Annie replied. "My Daddy's someplace else too."

"Well, you have your grandma," Jennifer answered kindly. "She seems like a nice lady."

"Oh, she's not real-" Annie began, and then covered her mouth. "I'm not s'posed to tell," she whispered. "It's a secret."

"We won't tell," Audrey said, and drew a cross on her chest with her finger. "Cross our hearts and hope to die."

Jennifer leaned in closer. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one."

"What kind of secret?" Annie asked

"A really, really, _really,_ super-secret-y secret," Audrey said in hushed tones, catching on. "It's so secret, you couldn't even tell Mr. Glob."

"But Mr. Glob's my friend. I have to tell him," Annie told her, hurt. "He says I have to tell him everything my friends tell me."

"Oh," Audrey replied sadly. "Then, I'm sorry, Annie, but I can't tell you our secret then."

Annie bit her lip, thinking it over, and then nodded her head.

"Okay. I promise not to tell - not even Mr. Glob."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Annie repeated. Audrey and Jennifer motioned for Annie to come closer, and they crept up to her ears.

"You want to know our secret?" Audrey asked again.

"Yes," Annie whispered. "Please tell me."

"The secret is-" she dragged it out for maximum effect. "Mr. Whiskers is a magic cat."

"A magic cat?" Annie asked, wide-eyed, and Jennifer made shushing motions. "A magic cat?" she stage-whispered.

"Uh-huh," Jennifer put in, glancing at him. "He can talk."

"No, he can't," Annie giggled. "Mr. Whiskers just says 'miaow'."

"If you listen, very, very carefully, you can hear him - in here," Audrey told her, touching Annie's temple, hoping that she had enough magic in her smaller form to be able to allow them to 'tap' Annie's brain to be able to hear Glob when he came to the little girl.

"So be very quiet and still, and listen really hard, okay?" Audrey asked, and Annie situated herself in her little chair, her eyes screwed tightly shut, listening intently.

Audrey nodded at Duke, who focused his attention all on Annie.

_'Hello, Annie,'_ he called. _'Can you hear me? This is Du - Mr. Whiskers,'_ he got out, glaring at Jennifer.

Annie's eyes flew open in surprise. "I heard him!" she said. "He said 'hello,' didn't you, Mr. Whiskers?"

Duke meowed an affirmative, and rubbed against her leg.

Annie bent down and scooped Duke up, rubbing her nose against his.

"You're the most amazing, most magical kitty ever!" Annie enthused, cradling Duke against her, who looked at Audrey and Jennifer, giving them a wink.

Audrey summoned all her energy, and cast the spell that would temporally psychically join Duke and Annie. Now they would know when Glob came calling again, and maybe, just maybe, find a way out of their predicament.

"What else can you do, Mr. Whiskers?" Annie excitingly asked when she put him down.

' _Well . . . um, I'm not the only magical one,'_ Duke said. _'Do you want to know another secret?'_ Annie eagerly nodded. _'Nat – Roveroo is a magical puppy.'_

"Really?" Annie asked. Annie was about to burst with joy. Mr. Glob was right; she now had really special friends!

' _Yup. He can talk, just like me,'_ Duke said.

Annie repeated the same actions she did with Duke, and Nathan cleared his throat.

' _Hi, Annie; I'm . . . Roveroo,'_ Nathan begrudgingly said.

Once again, Annie happily opened her eyes and picked up Nathan, dancing.

"What do you want to play next?" Annie asked, once she put Nathan down.

' _We were . . . hoping to draw as well,'_ Nathan said.

"Can you draw?" Annie asked.

' _Yes; remember_ we're _magic,'_ Duke said. _'Look at Roveroo's and my paws; don't they look a little like hands?'_

Annie carefully inspected their front paws and agreed, nodding. She then handed Nathan and Duke drawing equipment. Once Nathan and Duke were settled in front of the desk, they began to sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Annie asked, watching them work.

' _My favorite car,'_ Nathan said. _'See? It's blue.'_

"Yes, it is," Annie said and looked at Duke. "What are you drawing, Mr. Whiskers?"

' _My . . . fairy godmother; her name is Gloria,'_ Duke said, and covered his drawing. _'Don't peek, it's a surprise.'_

"Aw," Annie said, disappointed.

' _I have an idea,'_ Duke said. _'Since we're friends now; let's exchange drawings. I'll share my picture of Gloria and you can show me a picture of . . . Mr. Glob.'_

"Okay!" Annie happily agreed and began drawing.

"There, I'm finished," Annie said proudly. "Now you have to show me your picture, Mr. Whiskers."

Duke slid the paper across the desk and received Annie's rendering of Mr. Glob as his friends gathered around to see. He resembled a rather large white lop-eared rabbit, with big pink eyes and buck teeth, with a long coat and appeared to be wearing yellow rain boots. Instead of a fluffy cotton tail, Mr. Glob had a dragon-like tail. She'd drawn him smiling, but Jennifer could still see through the silly clothes as to what really lay beneath.

"An Orator," Jennifer gasped, using her power on the catalog of The Corrupt that had been given her. "They work through children to gain control over the adults in their lives. They can also give the child immense powers of their own."

"That must be what this one's done with Annie," Audrey whispered.

"What are you two princesses whispering about?" Annie questioned. "It's very naughty to whisper at the table."

"We're sorry - we were just saying how cute Mr. Glob is," Jennifer said brightly. "He looks like a big cuddly bunny rabbit."

"Oh, he is - he's my best friend," Annie enthused. "He sings to me and he tells me stories, and he tells Gramma Helena to make me anything I want for dinner."

"Does your grandma see Mr. Glob too?" Jennifer questioned. Annie nodded.

"Mm-hmm; she likes him a lot too. She says that he brings the people to the hotel so that I can have new friends to play with."

Nathan thought about how the snowstorm had seemed to worsen the closer they'd gotten to the hotel; that it was the only place to stop for miles and miles, and he wondered just how many other poor souls were now trapped here as well.

Duke felt a sudden chill pass over him, and he realized that it meant one thing - Mr. Glob was coming.

"Why are your eyes glowing, Mr. Whiskers?" Annie asked. "And why is your tail all puffy as well?"

' _I . . . uh . . . thought I saw a cockroach,'_ Duke said. _'And you know cats' eyes glow in a certain light, right?'_

"Oh, yeah," Annie said.

" _ **Annie, are you still in there? I have a message for you,"**_ Mr. Glob said, from the other side of the door.

"Sure, Mr. Glob! Come in!" Annie happily said.

Mr. Glob opened the door, appearing in his physical manifestation. His head almost hit the ceiling.

" _ **Are you having fun, Annie?"**_ Mr. Glob asked.

"Uh-huh. You were right, Mr. Glob! They're great! They're so sweet and kind! Thank you!" Annie said and hugged Mr. Glob.

" _ **I'm happy you're happy,"**_ Mr. Glob said, after the hug. _**"Your grandma has dinner prepared. Are you ready to eat?"**_

Annie nodded. "Can Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo join us?"

Mr. Glob blinked his eyes, as if he was caught off guard.

" _ **Um, not yet, Annie,"**_ Mr. Glob said. _**"They're too little and may get lost; for now, they'll have to stay in here. After you eat, you can bring them dinner."**_

"Okay," Annie said. "Maybe they can join us for dessert!"

" _ **Yes, maybe,"**_ Mr. Glob said. _**"Now let's go, we don't want to keep your grandma waiting."**_

Annie nodded and took Mr. Glob's hand as they exited the room. Mr. Glob looked back at the group and glared at them; Nathan and Duke gulped, feeling very inadequate in their current forms, as Mr. Glob closed the door behind him.

' _Could someone tell me how we're going to defeat_ THAT?! _'_ Duke exclaimed.

"Well, Orators are easy to defeat . . . kind of . . ." Jennifer said as they looked at her. "Orators thrive on belief; the more someone believes in them, the more powerful and stronger they become. If that person loses faith in the Orator, they lose power."

' _How are we going to explain to Annie that Mr. Glob is a big, fat, liar?'_ Duke asked. He then noticed the pensive expression on Nathan's face. _'Anything you would like to add, Nathan?'_

' _Why does Mr. Glob want Helena to see him?'_ Nathan asked.

' _Maybe he looks like Robert Redford to Helena,'_ Duke guessed.

' _No, no,'_ Nathan said, mulling things over. ' _Any normal adult would have noticed four people disappearing; two of them leaving their clothes in a pile on the floor, and yet she hasn't been up here once to ask Annie anything about it.'_

"That is strange," Audrey murmured. "Helena did seem a little too - chipper when we met her. We just asked to borrow her garage and she offers us coffee and dinner. I wonder . . ." she mused.

' _Wonder what, Audrey?_ ' Nathan asked.

"I wonder if Helena is actually a real person. Remember Annie's slip? She said she's not real . . . something. I thought at first she was going to say she's not really her grandma, like she was a babysitter or something. But I don't think that was the case. I don't believe Helena is a real person."

"You mean she's like Adele?" Jennifer questioned.

"No, Adele was a spirit. Helena's real enough, but she's like - a shell - a puppet."

"Or a Drone," Jennifer said as the knowledge came to her.

' _What's a Drone?'_ Duke spoke.

"Drones are entities created by Corrupt to do menial work. They don't think for themselves, they're given their orders, and they carry them out. Helena may a Drone supplied by this Glob character to help keep Annie fed and cared for, and curious adults away - a little girl who parents are gone, but lives with her grandmother, no one would look twice."

' _Where's the kid's parents, I want to know,'_ Nathan groused.

"I know," said a male voice from the shelf, and they turned to see Jack Be Nimble, sit up a little straighter.

"This is Conrad Brauer," Marian introduced. "He's been here the longest, I think."

"How long have you been here, Conrad?" Audrey asked as they gathered underneath him.

"I don't know," he said. "I came out here to do some work on this place; Annie's parents were here then. And then they just up and disappeared the next day I came out, and this Helena woman was here instead. I thought it was strange, because Annie's parents aren't the type to just up and go on vacation without their daughter," he went on.

' _How did you get trapped?'_ Nathan asked.

"I liked to carve with wood, and I made her a little wooden dancing figure. She asked me if I would be her friend, and the next thing I knew, here I was," he gestured at himself. "I don't know how long ago that was. But anyone that either crosses her path or she likes, she makes you like we are."

He studied Nathan and Duke. "But you're the first people I've ever seen that's she's turned into animals," he commented. "Why's that?"

' _We're trying to figure that one out ourselves,'_ Duke remarked.

' _Conrad, do you have any idea what happened to Annie's parents?'_ Nathan asked.

Conrad paused to think before he spoke. "I was checking the flooring in the room which was converted into Helena's bedroom, when I noticed a strange glass case. Before I could take a closer look, Helena came in and said she didn't need my assistance anymore. However, I did catch a quick glance what was inside: there were two dolls; they vaguely looked like Annie's parents."

The four looked at each other and ran to the door.

"We have to see that glass case for ourselves," Audrey said.

"How?" Jennifer asked, as they looked up at the closed door.

"Do you think you can fly that far up, Jennifer?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer answered and looked back at her wings. "Even if I could, I don't think I have the strength to open it."

_'Let me try,'_ Duke said and concentrated on his wings. It took a little longer than usual for them to appear, but when they did, his wings looked . . . underdeveloped.

_'What's wrong with your wings?'_ Nathan asked and sniffed them.

_'Nothing,'_ Duke said, feeling insulted, and took a step back.

He then flapped his wings, finding it harder to lift himself up. Duke made it about two feet off the ground until his wings gave out and he dropped to the floor.

"Duke!" Jennifer exclaimed, rushing up to his side and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Duke just nodded, then looked back at his wings and sighed.

' _Well, that's not going to work,'_ Nathan said.

' _No, it isn't,'_ Duke replied, sighing heavily as his wings retracted. He sat down in front of the closet door, and shivered. He thought a moment, and then turned to face the door.

' _There's a draft here,'_ he remarked.

' _So move away from the door,'_ Nathan answered.

' _No, I mean, it's a pretty big draft, Nathan,'_ Duke argued, sticking his pands under the door and tugging on it.

Curious, Nathan joined him, and after a while, Conrad, climbed down from the shelf to help them. After a little effort, they managed to get the door open enough for them to slip inside.

' _Hey, there's a piece of plaster missing in the ceiling in here,'_ Duke told them.

' _How do we get there? You can't fly that high,'_ Nathan pointed out.

' _No, I can't; but I'm a cat, I can climb,'_ Duke grinned, and latched onto the long heavy coat hanging in the closet.

' _I'll come too,'_ Nathan said, but was unable to climb even with his small furry hands.

"I'll go," Conrad put in. "Can you carry me on your back? I know the house pretty well; I was helping Annie's dad restore the place."

Duke slid back down the coat, and Audrey and Jennifer quickly made a harness for Conrad out of a pair of shoestrings so that he could hold on as Duke climbed.

' _Ready?'_ Duke asked.

"All set," Conrad answered.

"Good luck, guys," Audrey said as Marian smiled at Conrad.

"Stay connected to me, Duke," Jennifer spoke, looking anxious.

"Duke?" Conrad said. "That's your human name?"

' _My human name's Duke Crocker, not Mr. Whiskers,_ ' Duke replied. _'And Roveroo's real name is Nathan Wuornos.'_

' _Introductions later,'_ Nathan said. _'Just get up there and see if you can find a way out of here.'_

Duke scampered back up the coat and then clawed his way onto the shelf over the clothes rack. The hole was still a few feet out of reach, but Conrad spied a toy xylophone, and they wedged it into a corner, using it as a ladder to climb to the hole.

"Wish we had a light," Conrad whispered.

' _I see very well in the dark_ ,' Duke replied. They were in a small space between the second floor and the first, and they crept along, peering down through the various cracks in the plaster, or where the light fixtures were wired into the ceiling.

"House was built in the 1860's," Conrad murmured. "Jeff- Annie's father - and I were friends; we were working on his and Susan's 'dream home' here. It was a real fixer-upper, he said," he grinned. "I remember coming out here with them when they were looking to buy this place. Told 'em it needed a LOT of work - but the bones were good," he remembered. "Annie was just a little thing back then, two, maybe three years old."

' _So you've known her most of her life,'_ Duke said. _'Has she always had . . . special powers?'_

"Annie . . . I guess you could say she's a sensitive. She sees spirits," Conrad replied. "But last winter, she began talking to her imaginary friend, Mr. Glob. Jeff and Susan didn't think anything of it; little girl, all alone in a big house, they put it down to an active imagination. But then - I came out the day of Annie's birthday with her present, and they were nowhere to be seen, and this Helena woman was here," he finished. "I asked Annie where they went, and she said she'd always lived with her grandma. I wanted to question Helena, but - this happened," he gestured at himself. "I've always-"

' _Sh,'_ Duke interrupted, peering intently down through where the chandelier was wired into the ceiling. _'Is that them?'_

They were looking into a bedroom, nicely furnished in a Victorian style. There was a big four-poster bed, a fire going in the fireplace, and on the mantel sat a glass case, just as Conrad had described it.

Inside, Duke could indeed see two dolls, a man and a woman, standing side by side. But they didn't appear to be like the toys in the nursery; the pair stood motionless, frozen in place.

Conrad slid down from Duke's back and gazed through the hole.

"Yes," he said quietly. "That's Jeff and Susan. That's Annie's parents."

"Mr. Whiskers?" they heard Annie's call from the playroom. "Where are you?"

Duke and Conrad looked at each other, then Conrad quickly got on Duke's back, and he ran back to the play room.

"Maybe I should get Mr. Glob; he said to call him if I can't find Mr. Whiskers or Roveroo," Annie said.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, Annie; we're playing hide-and-go-seek," Jennifer said. "I'm 'it,' Mr. Whiskers is still hiding."

"Okay, I'll help you look," Annie said.

Duke soon slid down the coat and Conrad got off his back. He looked out to see Jennifer was leading Annie to the opposite side of the room. Duke walked out and meowed, getting Annie's attention.

"Look, Princess Esmeralda! There he is!" Annie said. "He was hiding in the closet!"

"Who would have thought?" Jennifer said.

Annie then picked up two small bowls of stew and gave them to Duke and Nathan.

Duke and Nathan ate the stew with good appetite. The butter cookies hadn't been very filling, and it had been hours since they'd had breakfast.

There was a knock, and Helena came into the nursery.

"Did they like the stew?" she smiled.

"Oh, yes, Gramma, they ate it all up," Annie beamed. "Cause you're such a good cook."

"Aw, I try," Helena smiled. "Just a little more playtime, and then it's time for bed."

"Can Roveroo and Mr. Whiskers sleep in my room?" Annie asked.

"No - I made them a nice warm place in the laundry room," Helena replied. "Mr. Glob said they would be very comfortable there on that old baby blanket of yours."

_'But we want to stay with you, Annie,'_ Duke said, and Nathan did his best puppy dog eyes expression, as Duke made himself cute.

"Please, oh, please, can't they sleep in my room? They'll be all alone - and afraid," Annie pouted, but Helena shook her head.

"No. They'll be just fine - and waiting for you in the morning when you get up," Helena smiled. She bent down, and picked up Nathan, who struggled a bit. She stroked his head, but he could feel her fingers tightening on his body, and he stopped fighting.

"I'll tell you what," Helena told Annie. "Why don't you come downstairs with Mr. Whiskers and you can help me put them to bed. And then bath time and bed; all right?" she smiled benignly.

"Okay," Annie sighed. "Come on, Mr. Whiskers - time to go nighty-night."

Duke reached out, catching his claws in Jennifer's princess dress, hoping to bring her along, but Helena took Jennifer and placed her on a couch in the doll house. Duke looked after her sadly, but kept silent as Annie carried him in her arms downstairs.

Helena opened the door to the laundry room. It was warm and cozy inside, but Nathan and Duke eyed the large kennel cage that was situated in the middle of the room, and Helena opened the door.

"There, see?" she told Annie. "They'll be as safe as houses in there. Mr. Glob didn't want them to run off or get lost or hurt."

_'I bet he didn't,'_ Duke thought bitterly as Annie kissed his head and put him inside the kennel.

"Good night, Roveroo," Annie said, kissing Nathan's head.

_'Good night, Annie. Sweet dreams,'_ came Nathan's answer.

Helena closed the kennel door, locking it, and then gently shooed Annie out off to her bath, turning out the light.

' _Well - now what?'_ Nathan asked. _'What did you and Conrad see on your excursion?'_

' _We saw Annie's folks, just like he described,'_ Duke answered. _'But they're not animated, they're just dolls. I think it may be the case they're in keeping them that way.'_ He thought. ' _He also said that Annie doesn't remember them. I think it's part of Glob's powers - removing those that truly love her and that she loves from her memories, so she's dependent on him and Helena.'_

' _How do you know that? Did Jennifer tell you?'_ Nathan questioned.

' _No, I . . . I FELT it, Nathan,'_ Duke said slowly. ' _I've been experiencing - I don't know what I'd call it ... impressions, feelings - whatever,'_ he shrugged. _'I can feel the energy of things past in a room.'_

' _Do you think your Channeler's powers are starting?'_ Nathan grunted, struggling to work the latch on the kennel.

' _I don't know,'_ Duke replied. _'I can't make it happen - it just does.'_

' _Well, we're not going to get out of here tonight,'_ Nathan sighed, giving up on the latch. _'It's just out of reach, and it's got one of those twist and turn latches.'_

Duke yawned, feeling incredibly sleepy, and he noticed Nathan yawning as well.

' _I think Helena might have slipped us something in that stew,'_ Nathan muttered, collapsing to the blanket on the floor of the kennel, and Duke lay down next to him, curling up into a silvery-gray ball.

' _I think you're right,'_ Duke said. He was going to say something else, but he fell asleep instead.

* * *

Upstairs, Mr. Glob had joined Annie in the playroom.

"And now it's time for all good little dollies to be in bed," he told her. "I'll help you round them up."

Annie picked up Marian, and then Conrad, and Mr. Glob picked up Audrey.

_'In case you were thinking of escape, the dollhouse is sealed against you being able to leave it when it's closed,'_ she heard Glob's taunt in her head.

_'Why are you doing this?'_ Audrey fired back mentally.

_'Because Annie's belief in me has energized me,'_ Glob said. _'I was half dead, sick and starving when she and her family moved in here. Once I found out she could see and hear me, I wasted no time in becoming her new best friend. Now I supply her with all the friends she could ever want; and they in turn supply me with their life-force,'_ he finished _. 'You and your little friends should give me more than enough to sustain me for years.'_

_'We'll beat you,'_ Audrey answered fiercely, and she could hear Glob's harsh laughter in her head.

_'I severely doubt it. Annie's faith in me is unshakable. Good night, PRINCESS Rosehannah,'_ he finished, and placed her roughly down on a dolly bed.

Annie tucked a satin handkerchief over her, and kissed her finger, putting it on Audrey's face.

"Good night, Princess Rosehannah. Good night, Princess Esmeralda," she said.

"Oh, Annie?" Audrey asked. "Would you put Mari - I mean Bo-Peep over with Jack-Be-Nimble?"

"Why?" Annie questioned.

"He's her boyfriend," Audrey smiled. "But it's a secret."

Annie giggled, and moved Bo-Peep next to Jack-Be-Nimble on the opposite sofa from Jennifer, and for the first time, she saw a faint smile cross his expression.

* * *

A few minutes after she was tucked into bed, Annie decided to sneak back downstairs to set up a night light for Roveroo and Mr. Whiskers. She smiled seeing how ADORABLE Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo were cuddled up, sleeping together. However, she tripped a little when she reached the bottom step, waking the two animals up.

' _Annie?'_ Duke groggily said and saw he was next to Nathan. _'Why am I sleeping with you?'_

' _Never mind,'_ Nathan said and yawned, trying to fight whatever Helena drugged them with. _'Annie . . . we need . . . the princesses . . .'_

"Why?" Annie asked, curious.

' _Sleeping Spell . . . they know how to cure us . . .'_ Nathan said as Duke fell asleep again. _'Hurry . . .'_

Annie ran upstairs, and crept back into the playroom.

Audrey was still lying on the bed, trying to will herself to move. Glob had been right about the fact that the dollhouse was sealed; once Annie had closed it up, they had all been rendered fully immobile.

There was a click, and Audrey sighed with relief when Annie opened the house again, her face worried.

"Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo are sick," she whispered.

"Please take Jen - Princess Esmeralda and I to see them, please," Audrey pleaded. "We won't try to run away, promise."

Annie tucked Audrey and Jennifer into her robe and she hurried them downstairs to the laundry room.

"Na – Roveroo - Mr. Whiskers," Audrey called to the two sleeping forms in the kennel.

_'Audrey,'_ Nathan sent mentally as lifted his head up a little. _'Helena's given us some high-powered drug. Can't...stay awake,'_ he got out, falling over.

"Roveroo," Annie gasped. "What's the matter with my puppy? And my kitty?"

She set Audrey and Jennifer down, and wrestled with the kennel door, finally managing to get it open.

"Take us all upstairs again," Audrey told her. "We're going to do a magic spell to help them."

"Just like in the fairy tales?" Annie gasped. She felt as though she were living in a Disney movie.

"Just like the fairy tales," Audrey promised. "But we have to hurry. They're getting sicker."

Annie gathered Duke and Nathan, their little bodies lolling limp in her arms, and Audrey and Jennifer held onto them as she sneaked past the dining room and back up the stairs to the playroom.

She laid them down on the little rug near the fireplace.

"Roveroo, Mr. Whiskers, wake up," she said tearfully, shaking each of them gently. "Help them, Princess Rosehannah!"

"'I will, Annie. But I'm going to need some help from you . . . and from Mr. Whiskers' fairy godmother," she said. "I need you to call her. You're very special, Annie. You have magical powers too."

"Do you want me to call her on the phone?"

"No. You and I and Princess Esmeralda are going to call her together. Now, take the picture that Mr. Whiskers drew," she directed, Annie quickly retrieving the picture and setting in on her artist's easel. "Close your eyes, and picture her in your mind."

Annie did as she was told, and soon a soft blue light filled the room.

"What's that?" Annie gasped. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Jennifer soothed. "That's just Gloria coming."

The blue light got brighter, and Audrey quickly telegraphed the situation to Gloria, who reluctantly agreed, and materialized dressed as a fairy godmother might be, all flowing robes and sparkling wings.

Annie gasped again. "You're a real fairy godmother!"

"Yes, I am," Gloria managed a smile. "I'm here to help you and your friends. Can you bring me a mixing bowl? We have to make a potion to help your little friends."

"I know where they are! I'll get one!" Annie blurted, and dashed from the room.

Gloria looked down at herself, and then down at the doll-sized Audrey and Jennifer, and baby-animals Duke and Nathan.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to hear this one," she cracked.

"Later; Duke and Nathan are drugged," Audrey said.

That got Gloria's attention and she went over to Duke and Nathan. She picked up Duke, who blinked his eyes open.

' _Gloria. . .? Why are you wearing that silly outfit?'_ Duke said then yawned and went back to sleep. Gloria chuckled.

"Never thought I'd hear that voice from him again," Gloria said and placed him down next to Nathan. She looked at Jennifer and Audrey. "Don't worry, I've hidden our presence from The Corrupt; they believe the kid is in her room sleeping."

"Her name is Annie. She calls Duke Mr. Whiskers and Nathan's Roveroo," Jennifer said. "And I'm Princess Esmeralda and Audrey's Princess Rosehannah."

Gloria was still laughing when Annie returned with a mixing bowl.

Gloria and Annie set to work, while Audrey and Jennifer stayed with Nathan and Duke. Audrey was terribly worried - Nathan had fallen so deeply asleep, even violent shaking couldn't rouse him.

Duke was a little better off, his immunity to Corrupt poisons and potions at least letting him wake when they asked him to.

_'How's Nate?'_ he asked Audrey, yawning.

"Not good," she answered.

Duke heard the distress in her voice, and roused himself enough to go over to her, and lay down next to Nathan, as Jennifer was busy informing Gloria what happened to them.

_'We'll make him okay,'_ he told her. _'I promise. Nathan's tough, you know that.'_

"I know," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes to hide her tears from Annie. "But what are we going to do about Annie?"

_'Well, we've already made headway with her. She likes and trusts you and Jennifer. She likes us, that's for sure,'_ Duke remarked. _'But Conrad and I discovered that Annie's parents are being held in a glass case in Helena's bedroom. Glob must have put them into kind of a state of suspended animation - - the case is keeping them that way.'_

"How do you know that?" Audrey gasped.

_'Nathan thinks my Channeler powers are beginning to surface,'_ Duke replied. _'I can't control it, though.'_

"We have to get out of here, soon," Audrey murmured. "If your powers take hold, Glob will never, ever let us out of here. I think if he did find out about you, he'd get rid of the rest of us and just keep you."

"All right, Annie," they heard Gloria say. "Now we say the magic words, and then we're going to give to potion to Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo."

"But Roveroo's asleep, how are we going to give the potion to him?" Annie asked.

Gloria gestured, and a long glass eyedropper appeared in her hand. She touched it to the surface of the potion, and carefully filled it.

"Now hold Roveroo's head still for me, okay?" Gloria told her.

Annie cradled Nathan in her arms, keeping his head perfectly still as Gloria gently opened his mouth, inserting the eyedropper, and squeezed its contents into Nathan's mouth. She tilted his head back, rubbing his throat until she felt him swallow.

Almost immediately, Nathan's eyes flew open.

' _Huh? Where am I?'_ he asked, and then spotted Gloria. _'Why are you dressed-'_ he stopped, seeing Audrey's warning expression.

"Nightwanderer's powerful stuff," Gloria told them, refilling her eyedropper so she could dose Duke with it.

"How'd you know what it was? And what is Nightwanderer anyway?" Jennifer asked.

"Nightwanderer's an herb that grows in another dimension. A little ensures a peaceful night's sleep. They were given enough to put them out for the winter," Gloria told her. "And I knew what it was because I could smell it on their breath - it smells a little like anise," she finished, deftly administering a dose of the antidote to Duke, who sputtered and coughed.

"Roveroo, Mr. Whiskers, you're okay again," Annie smiled, hugging them both to her.

_'Thank you for saving us, Annie,'_ Duke told her, and gave her nose a sandpapery lick. _'Would it be okay if I talked to my fairy godmother for a few minutes?'_

"Sure," Annie said, handing him to Gloria.

"What's up - Kitten?" she asked, smiling at him, when they found a place to talk privately. "Why don't you guys fight back against her?"

_'It's not so much her as this character, Mr. Glob. He's an Orator and has a Drone acting as her grandmother,'_ Duke began, his mind connected with Gloria's.

_'A Drone? What happened to her folks, or dare I ask,'_ Gloria replied.

_'They're alive - they've been changed into dolls too, they're imprisoned in a glass case in the Drone's room. I . . . felt what happened to them, Gloria. I think-I think my Channeler's abilities are beginning to appear.'_

_'I think you're right. When you guys get out of here; go to New York, to Vince and Dave. Vincent's one of the best teachers I know - he can help you get a handle on things.'_

She stroked his head, making Duke purr.

_'You guys need some help?'_

_'No, we've got this. If we don't break this Glob's hold on Annie, she's just going to go on and on doing this to people,'_ he gestured at himself. _'She's a sweet kid - but she's so terribly lonely.'_

_'Kid's massively psychic,_ ' Gloria told him. _'I don't know if her folks know that or not. See if you can't get Annie to free them from the case. If they can speak to her, she may restore everyone to their human forms.'_

_'That's another thing - why didn't Nate and I turn into dolls? Why . . . baby animals?'_ Duke questioned.

' _Most children love puppies and kittens. Annie has probably always longed for both, so when she met you two, and you two being what you are, she changed you two into a puppy and a kitten. But I agree with you - handle Annie gently; however, you have to break Glob's hold on her. You break her belief in him, and you'll beat him. But above all, I would_ not _let him know that you're a Channeler. I can sense it in you a little, because I know. But he's going to start taking an interest in you real soon if you don't get out of here.'_

' _I understand that, Gloria; thanks for everything,'_ Duke said, and looked at himself. _'Hopefully, next time we meet, I'll grow up.'_

Gloria softly chuckled and she placed Duke down. Then she motioned for the others to gather around her while Annie was busy checking her dolls.

"As soon as I leave, Mr. Glob is going to know Annie's not in her room; you better act quickly," Gloria said. The others agreed and thanked Gloria.

"Thank you for saving Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo," Annie said, hugging Gloria. "Can you stay to meet Mr. Glob?"

"I'm afraid I can't, kiddo," Gloria said. "There's a fairy godmother's union meeting in a few minutes."

"Oh," Annie said. "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Then in a flash of light, Gloria was gone.

"Annie, we need to show you something in your grandma's room," Audrey's said, taking a step forward.

Just then, Duke's eyes flashed silver.

_'Glob's coming,'_ he told the others. _'Hide!'_

Duke and Nathan scurried behind the bookshelf, and Annie quickly tucked Audrey and Jennifer back into the dollhouse just as Mr. Glob opened the playroom door.

_**"Why, Annie,"**_ he said. _**"I thought that you were asleep. What are you doing in here?"**_

Annie began to speak, until she saw Audrey raise her finger to her lips.

"The princesses had a nightmare," she said. "I told them there were no monsters under their bed."

_**"I see,"**_ Glob said, his smile a little forced _ **. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Annie? We're friends, right? Best friends."**_

"Of course you're my friend, Mr. Glob," Annie said.

_**"So then - what were you doing up and out of bed?"**_ Mr. Glob asked, still smiling, but Audrey could sense the growing undercurrent of anger. She didn't want to see Annie hurt, and she glanced toward the bookshelf.

Suddenly, Duke darted out, hissing and spitting at Mr. Glob.

_**"Why, Annie!"**_ Glob said, more than a little surprised to see Duke was still awake. _**"You brought Mr. Whiskers up here!"**_

"I just wanted to sleep with him on my bed," Annie said sadly. "He's my friend too."

_**"Well, I understand how you feel, Annie - but your grandma wants Mr. Whiskers and Roveroo to sleep in the laundry room,"**_ Mr. Glob told her unctuously _ **. "So, I'll tell you what - why don't we take them back downstairs, and then you can go and get them first thing in the morning, okay?"**_ he went on, reaching for Duke, but Duke was too quick for him, and lashed out, scratching Glob's outstretched hand.

"Mr. Whiskers, no! Bad kitty!" Annie cried, gathering him up in her arms.

_**"Little monst-"**_ Glob began, and then stopped, realizing Annie was watching.

_**"It's all right, Annie,"**_ Glob assured her, a forced smile on his rabbity face. _**"Mr. Whiskers is just trying to protect you. Don't worry, little kitty,"**_ he went on, stroking Duke's head. _**"I won't hurt you,"**_ he said, a surprised look on his face as he made contact with the silvery-gray kitten _ **. "I wouldn't hurt you for all the world."**_

While Duke carried on with Glob's little charade, Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer stealthily made their escape from the playroom.

"Maybe I should stay, in case Duke needs help," Audrey said. "You and Jennifer try to find Helena's bedroom. If you can, find a way to get Annie's parents out of that case. We need their help."

"We should have asked Duke for directions," Jennifer said, looking back at him.

" _ **Now, Annie, you go to bed, while I'll take Mr. Whiskers into the laundry room and tuck him in,"**_ Mr. Glob said, reaching for Duke.

' _I want you to take me there, Annie,'_ Duke said.

"Can I take Mr. Whiskers to the laundry room?" Annie politely asked.

" _ **You should go to bed, Annie; I promise your kitty will be safe with me,"**_ Mr. Glob said, reaching for Duke again.

' _Duke is going to owe me for this,'_ Nathan said and told the women to meet him further down the hall. Nathan then jumped in the doorway, barking, getting their attention.

' _Annie, follow us!'_ Nathan said and ran down the hall.

Before Glob could react, Annie ran outside, still carrying Duke. When they reached Audrey and Jennifer, Duke jumped out of her arms.

' _Get the princesses and follow me!'_ Duke said and ran to Helena's bedroom, with the others behind him.

' _I hope you know where you're going, Duke,'_ Nathan said, catching up to the kitten.

"Mr. Whiskers! Roveroo! Wait for me!" Annie called.

Duke and Nathan ran at the door on the hallway, running into it, and the door pushed open. Inside, was the four-poster bed, and on the mantel, Nathan could see the glass case with the two dolls inside it.

_'Annie, look!'_ Duke called to her. _'Your grandma has dolls just like yours!'_

Annie put Audrey and Jennifer down before she walked over to the mantel, looking up at the glass case. She picked Duke up, and held him in her arms.

_**"Those dolls aren't for playing with, Annie - they're just look-at dollies,"**_ Mr. Glob said, as he came into the room _ **. "You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."**_

"They're your mommy and daddy, Annie," Audrey said, and Mr. Glob lashed out, knocking Audrey against the wall.

Annie squealed. "You're hurting Princess Rosehannah!" she cried, and ran to gather her up, as Nathan stood protectively in front of them, growling at Mr. Glob.

Audrey was stunned, but managed to gather her senses enough so that when Annie picked her up, she could communicate with her.

"Annie, they are your mother and father. Mr. Glob turned them into dolls and made you forget them. Lift the case off them, and you'll see for yourself."

"I just want to look at them," Annie told Mr. Glob, and headed for the case.

_**"Annie, NO!"**_ Mr. Glob said in a firmer tone, and Annie turned an angry expression on him.

"You're not the boss of me, Mr. Glob," she told him.

Was it his imagination, or did Glob actually shrink a little? Nathan wondered as he watched.

At that moment, Duke began to shake, and in front of him, he saw the scene unfolding. There was Jeff and Susan Campbell, life-sized, showing Helena to a room. Helena seemed to be struggling with opening a suitcase, and Jeff offering to open it. When he did, there had been a blinding flash, and suddenly, there were two dolls where the couple had once stood.

Helena had removed the glass case from the suitcase, and set it on the mantel, then gathered the terrified doll-couple and put them on the floor of the display case. Instantly, they stopped moving, and Helena placed the glass top over them. She had then sought out Annie in her playroom, and given her a cookie, after which Annie had never asked for her parents again.

Duke's trance broke, and he shook his head, not realizing that he'd somehow mentally connected with Annie when he'd experienced it!

Annie stared at the glass case, tears standing in her eyes.

"Mommy?" she croaked. "Daddy?"

_'Yes, Annie - that's your mommy and daddy,'_ Nathan told her. _'Mr. Glob and Helena made you forget them! But they haven't forgotten you - they love you for real, Annie! Glob is just using you!'_

_**"Don't listen to them, Annie,"**_ Glob told her, eyeing Duke. He couldn't believe his luck; a real, live Channeler, and he was all his. Provided he ever got this bratty child to let go of him. " _ **They're just ordinary dollies. You can see it for yourself,"**_ he went on smoothly. _**"I'll hold Mr. Whiskers for you, and you can take the glass top off the dolls and you'll see, they're just regular dollies."**_

Annie looked uncertain; her eyes glancing from Duke to the glass case and back again.

" _ **I'm just trying to help, Annie,"**_ Glob said. _**"There's no way you could hold Mr. Whiskers and the dolls at the same time."**_

' _Yes, there is,'_ Duke said to Annie, and climbed onto her shoulders.

As Annie put Audrey down, Glob summoned Helena for back up.

"I see you found my surprise for you, Annie," Helena said, getting Annie's attention. "Yes, those are new dolls for you to play with; I'll just throw some of your old dolls away to make more room."

' _Let them go!'_ Nathan exclaimed, biting Helena on her leg as she picked up Audrey and Jennifer.

Duke launched himself from Annie's shoulder and bit Helena's wrist, making her release the women. Helena flung around, and soon shook Nathan and Duke off, however, they both took a chuck of artificial flesh from her, exposing the metallic skeleton underneath.

' _Great; now we have to deal with an Orator_ and _a T-1000,'_ Duke sarcastically said.

Suddenly, Glob picked Duke up by the scruff of his neck, keeping the kitten at arm's length away from him as Duke struggled.

"Why are you doing this Mr. Glob?! Why?!" Annie exclaimed as she cried. "Why are you hurting my friends?! You're acting like a bully!"

' _Put me down, NOW!'_ Duke exclaimed, surprising both Mr. Glob and himself, because Duke's voice began maturing.

_**"Annie, you don't understand,"**_ Mr. Glob told her. _**"Mr. Whiskers is being a very bad kitty - I'm going to take him home with me and when he can behave better, he can come back."**_

"Annie, don't let him," Audrey said. She was getting larger, and noted Jennifer was also gaining size, both of them almost two feet tall now. "He wants to keep Mr. Whiskers because he's magic! He won't give him back, ever!"

"No, Mr. Glob, you can't take Mr. Whiskers!" Annie cried as big tears formed in her eyes. "Why are you being so mean?"

_'He's weakening!'_ Nathan radiated to Audrey, and she was relieved to hear his voice was also deepening.

_**"Now, Annie, be reasonable,"**_ Mr. Glob said. He'd shrunk almost a foot in height, but he still had more than enough power to transport himself and Duke back into his realm if they didn't stop him, and Nathan noted that Mr. Glob was steadily inching backwards towards an old wardrobe that stood out in the hallway.

"That's it, that's the portal!" Nathan was finally able to say aloud, making Annie gasp.

"You really can talk!" she said and Nathan grew to the size of a terrier dog.

"Annie, make him give Mr. Whiskers back! If Mr. Glob goes in that closet, we'll never see him again!" Jennifer cried out.

"Give me back my kitty! Now!" Annie yelled at Glob.

Glob, however, sneered at her.

_**"I don't need you anymore, you stupid little brat,"**_ he snarled. _**"This-"**_ he held a struggling Duke aloft. _**"This has more power than you could EVER hope to give me!"**_ he told her.

Duke knew that even with Glob's powers weakening, he had only managed to grow to the size of a large housecat - still not enough to defeat him, but he finally managed to swing around and take a good bite of his hand, and Glob dropped him.

Glob roared his anger, transforming into his true form: a large rabid-looking rabbit, all sharp fangs and dirty, matted fur.

Annie screamed in terror, and Jennifer, realizing that if she were larger, her real wings must be back. She happily sprouted them and flew to the mantel, swiftly knocking the glass case over.

Audrey summoned her powers, and launched a force shield at Glob.

Glob laughed, a hollow sound.

_**"She still believes in me,"**_ he mocked them. _**"That's right, Annie - I'm the boogeyman under your bed,"**_ he taunted.

Annie was so terrified she couldn't move at the sight of this monster in front of her, and Audrey spoke.

"Annie - remember, you have magical powers too. You can beat him," she told her, getting in front of her and looking her in the eyes.

"Now Annie, mind your manners or you won't be allowed to have friends over anymore," Helena said, bobbing around uncertainly.

_**"Oh, shut up!"**_ Glob uttered, knocking her against the wall, where there was a shower of sparks and Helena grew still.

Annie began to cry all the harder, and Glob advanced on Duke once more.

_**"Here, Kitty-kitty,"**_ he leered.

"Annie, you can beat him," Audrey urged. "All you have to do is say: 'I don't believe in you to him,' and he will go away, I promise."

"H-he hurt my grandma," Annie sobbed.

' _She's not really your grandma,'_ Duke told her, shielding Annie with his body, happy his real voice was back, as the white spots faded from his fur. _'You have your mommy and daddy.'_

"W-where?"

"Right here," Susan Campbell said behind her, and Annie flung herself into her arms, Susan and Jeff clutching their little girl tightly.

The four were momentarily distracted by the touching sight, and Glob clutched Duke in long, bony fingers.

_**"Now you're mine!"**_ Glob cheered, heading for the wardrobe once more.

"I don't believe in you anymore, Mr. Glob!" Annie shouted. "You're mean and evil!"

Glob staggered, losing another three feet in height, as Duke and Nathan gained it.

"Tell him again, Annie!" Audrey yelled, now nearly full-sized, and she summoned her force shield again, this time knocking Glob down, but still had a firm hold on Duke.

Annie's little body quivered with her energy and she took a deep breath.

"I HATE YOU, MR. GLOB!" she shouted, the house seeming to vibrate with it, and Glob shrieked as his spell over Annie was broken.

Everywhere in the house, dolls were rapidly regaining their human forms, and suddenly two-foot tall Glob found himself trying to hold on to a six-foot-plus silver-eyed cougar with long horns and a snarling werewolf at his back.

Glob yelped, and tried to beat a retreat into his wardrobe, but Audrey summoned her sphere.

"To the next world, we sentence you," she answered, and Glob vanished in a flash.

There was a noise in the hall, and Conrad and Marian appeared.

"Is he stopped?" Conrad asked. He then spied Helena, sagging down against the wall, a spring sticking out of her ear.

"She was a _robot_?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"It's over," Susan smiled, cradling Annie in her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told us about Mr. Glob, baby."

"It's okay, Mommy," Annie said, wiping Susan's tears away. "I missed you, Mommy."

"We missed you too, baby girl, so, so much," Jeff assured her, holding her tightly.

Annie glanced back at the two women, who had resumed their human form - still wearing their princess dresses.

"W-where's Roveroo? And Mr. Whiskers?" Annie asked.

Jennifer looked around, seeing neither Nathan nor Duke. "Yes - where did they go?" she questioned.

"I think they went to get their clothes," Audrey chuckled, and indeed, she could see Nathan and Duke at the top of the stairs, running into the room in a state of semi-undress, shoes in hand, belts undone, Nathan had one sock on, Duke's shirt was unbuttoned, but neither cared as they held their girls in their arms.

"Are you all right?" Nathan whispered in Audrey's ear.

"I am now," Audrey smiled. Nathan smiled back and kissed her.

Duke planted a long, lingering kiss on Jennifer's mouth.

"Glad to see you're full-sized again, Little Flower," he softly said to her. "I missed this."

"Me too," Jennifer replied.

"Um . . . while this reunion is touching, would you mind telling me who you people are and what's been going _on_ around here?" Jeff asked. "And what is that - thing?" he gestured at Helena, who had begun moving, making a ticking sort of sound as she began to recite a poem in a gibberish tone of voice.

"The Crimson King and The Yellow King  
Wanted to have a war.  
But neither King could do it  
'Cause they couldn't find the Door.

But now the rules have changed  
The Kings have found the Door  
And when the Key turns the lock  
They shall all reign forevermore."

Annie drew back against her mother as Helena continued to jabber, 'Forevermore, forevermore,' like a needle skipping on a record, before there was a pop, and Helena too vanished in a puff of smoke.

Marian soon stepped forward to Audrey and Jennifer, and smiled at them.

"Thank you. I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Marian said. She then looked around the room. "But where are your nephews?"

"Nephews?" Jennifer asked.

"Sorry; were they your sons instead?" Conrad asked, and took Marian's hand. "We'll not judge you if they are, right?"

Marian smiled grew as she squeezed Conrad's hand. "Right."

"Uh . . . no," Audrey confessed and looked at Nathan, smiling. "They are actually our boyfriends. For some reason, they were turned into a puppy and a kitten."

"Huh. Why's that?" Conrad questioned.

"We were thinking maybe subconsciously Annie wanted a kitten and a puppy and Glob made it happen," Audrey dodged evasively, but the answer seemed to satisfy Conrad, and he nodded.

She then turned her attention to the Campbells, who were still embracing their daughter.

"I'm sure you must have a ton of questions," she told them. "We'll try and answer them as best we can. But first," she said, looking down at froufrou dress she and Jennifer were wearing. "We're going to go change out of clothes."

* * *

The next day, while Audrey set to work restoring the various people who had been dolls, Jennifer and Marian helped Susan with coffee, and Nathan and Jeff talked.

Duke and Conrad were just finishing with the snow chains when Duke felt a tug on his jacket. He turned, and saw Annie standing there, with a regular teddy bear clutched in her arms.

"You were really Mr. Whiskers?" she asked.

Duke looked at Conrad, who nodded.

"I'll finish up here. You two talk," he said simply.

Duke shot him a grateful look, and took Annie by the hand, leading her inside to the mudroom.

"Yes, I was your kitten," Duke told her. "But I can't be Mr. Whiskers anymore."

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned, her eyes filled with tears.

For answer, Duke leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"No, we're not angry, Annie. None of us are mad at you," he began gently. "We know it was Mr. Glob who was making you do those things. I'm sure he promised you lots of fun and good times, but turning people into toys, it hurt them," he went on. "It wasn't all your fault; you didn't know he was really hurting them. He lied and pretended to be your friend, but he was just using you. You're very special, Annie," he smiled, touching her nose. "In fact, you're so special that I talked with my fairy godmother, and she's going to be your fairy godmother too."

"Really?" Annie asked, a tremulous smile at her lips.

"Yes, really," Duke replied warmly. "But, fairy godmothers have to travel incognito - that means so people don't know they're really fairy godmothers - so the next time you see her, she's going to look like a nice old lady. You can't tell people who she really is," he warned in a friendly tone. "Just tell them she's your Great-Aunt Gloria."

He patted her hand. "Now, dry your eyes, and let's go see the others. I think your mommy and daddy have a surprise for you," he told her mysteriously. "I know _we_ have one for you too."

"Okay," Annie sniffled, scrubbing her eyes dry. They went back inside, to find everyone gathered in the living room.

"There's my big girl," Jeff beamed as Annie ran to him. "Annie - Mommy and I have something to tell you. We were going to tell you the day . . . well, that's past now," he muttered. "But we wanted to tell you that something wonderful's going to happen next summer. Mommy's going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister, Annie."

"Me? A big sister?" Annie gasped. "Really, Mommy, really?"

"Yes, really," Susan chuckled. "Although this may be the longest pregnancy on record," she grinned, Audrey joining her. "But yes, come next June, you're going to have a brother or a sister."

Annie hugged both her parents tight, and Jennifer smiled widely, glad that they'd been able to reunite Annie's family again.

"And now we have a surprise too," Duke told Annie.

Nathan drew a box from around the corner of the sofa, and Annie lifted off the lid. Inside, sat a gray kitten with two white paws. It looked up at her with blue baby-eyes and mewed.

"Ohh," Annie said, reaching down to hold it in her arms, stroking the little head gently.

"He can be Mr. Whiskers the Second," Audrey told her. "He's not magic, but he does need someone to love him. Your mom and dad said they thought you'd be just the girl for the job."

"Thank you," Annie answered, still holding the kitten.

"And we can't thank you enough either," Susan spoke. She grew pensive, looking out the window at the snowy landscape. "You don't know what torture it was for us, being imprisoned like that. Not knowing what was happening to Annie, watching those – things - roam around the house with our daughter and she didn't even know who we were," she wept. "And we were right here helplessly watching, and aware the whole time."

Audrey gasped. "But you didn't move. We thought you were in suspended animation."

"We were," Jeff answered. "But we could still hear and see everything - we just couldn't do anything about it."

"Glob probably fed on your suffering," Nathan grumbled. "The others who were turned have all said the same thing.

"Will – he - come back again?" Susan asked in a strained voice.

"No, he won't," Audrey replied firmly. "We'll see to it neither he nor any other type of Cor. . . supernatural beings - come in, save for the ones we spoke about earlier."

"Oh, yes, this Gloria person," Jeff put in.

"She's very nice, daddy," Annie said, still cradling her kitten. "She's really a fairy godmother, but we're not s'posed to tell, 'cause she has to travel incoherent."

Nathan sputtered in his coffee, and Duke chuckled.

"It's incognito," he corrected gently.

"She had it right the first time," Nathan cracked.

"Sh," Audrey reprimanded, smiling in spite of herself. She glanced out at the sky; it looked as if more snow were imminent, and it was well past time they were on their way.

They all said their goodbyes, getting hugs from Annie. Duke gave her an extra-long hug, and then climbed into the back of the Bronco next to Jennifer.

"Good luck to you," Susan smiled. "And thank you again."

"Same to you," Audrey replied, and then they were on their way to New York.

* * *

In William's office, a runty, mangy-looking Corrupt that had once been a seven-foot rabbit was recounting his tale of woe at being captured.

"I fought against them with all I had," he whined.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," William said in a bored tone of voice.

"But that one . . . the silver-eyed one . . . I've _never_ felt anything like that before."

"Like what?" William mumbled, rolling an Aether sphere around on the desk with his hand.

"Not that I've ever had previous experience with one, but I know of an Overlord who once had dealings with one, and his description fit precisely what I experienced-"

"Is there a point coming my way this millennium?" William asked.

"I think he's a Channeler," Glob finished.

William stopped rolling the sphere and looked up at Glob.

"WHAT did you say?"

"I said I think the silver-eyed one is a Channeler."

"Hol-lee crap," William breathed. He glanced back at Howard, who was now also listening closely to Glob. "You know about this?"

Howard nodded.

"Yes, I knew. Or rather, I suspected that Duke was a Channeler. I've known for some time, when his Guardian vanquished that Reflector that was feeding on him, it had said that the boy was a Channeler. That's why I made arrangements to Collect him."

William looked hurt.

"Were you planning on letting ME in on your little scheme?" he snarked.

Howard remained nonplussed, and looked back to Glob.

"You're absolutely sure about that?" he questioned, and formed a sphere, which radiated a holographic-like image of Duke. "This is the man?"

"That's him," Glob stated. "I'd stake my life on it."

"If it isn't, you will be doing just that," Howard stated, and Glob looked nervous. "You can go."

"Why didn't you tell me what Duke was _before_ we let him slip through our fingers?" William asked when Glob left.

"Because Duke wasn't ready before," Howard said. "Without his Channeler's powers, he was of no use. Without the Key, neither of them would work."

"You said Jennifer was the Key," William replied, puzzled.

"Correct. Miss Mason is the Key to open the Doorway."

"So what does Duke have to do with that?"

"Miss Mason is the Key to open the door," Howard spelled it out. "But HE'S the Door. We get him to Channel his powers and we can sweep over the earth before they even know we're coming. And not just your realm - ALL realms."

William smiled.

"So what do we need to do to make that happen?" he asked.

"I think it's time we brought out our big guns," Howard answered. "The tougher their adversaries, the more his Channeler powers will emerge. And then we ask our new friends to bring him home again."

"Can you make Duke open the door?"

Howard reached down, and picked up the Aether sphere that William had been playing with.

"With this," he said, looking at it as it glinted darkly in his palm. "He'll have no choice but to obey."

* * *

Nathan looked at the reflection in the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

"Can you please stop making out like a high school couple?" Nathan asked Duke.

Duke and Jennifer broke part, still smiling, and chuckled.

"Maybe we should stop," Jennifer said in a soft voice and Duke gave her a confused look. She grinned and whispered to him. "We can continue when we get to my apartment."

Duke grinned back and nodded.

"How about after the next rest stop, I'll drive?" Duke offered. "Then you can make out with Princess Rosehannah . . . Roveroo."

Nathan pulled over, and Duke laughed as Nathan chased him, trying to pelt him with snowballs.


	11. Beneath the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hurrah and Hoopla! The story got a review! Thank you very much!

Craig Staub paced nervously on the platform and checked his watch as he waited for the subway. His phone rang and saw it was his boss as he answered it.

"Yes, Mr. Rainey, I know the meeting started 10 minutes ago and I know I'm late," Craig said. "It's not my fault the subway's late . . . yes, I know this is an important deal . . . look, the subway's here . . . I'll be there in . . . YYYYAAAAHHHH!"

More people joined Craig in screaming when they saw the dried up human corpses scattered around the subway car.

Ch. 11: Beneath the Surface

"Nathan - Nathan, if you'll take East 42nd, you'll avoid all this and we won't end up in Schenectady," Jennifer said from the back seat.

"Whoa, Nathan, watch where you're going!" Duke exclaimed as they narrowly missed being taken out by a taxi, the driver honking and yelling obscenities in what sounded like Pashto.

"I thought driving in Philly was bad," Nathan grumbled.

"There's my building!" Jennifer pointed out the window at a large apartment structure.

Nathan barely had time to signal before he whipped the Bronco around the corner, and mercifully came to a stop a few places away.

"You can't park here after seven pm, so make sure you move it to the other side of the street then," Jennifer told him.

"How do you live here?" Nathan asked. "Everyone runs out and moves their car to the other side of the street?"

"Yep," Jennifer answered, peering up at the top floor, where she resided. "It's gonna be good to sleep in my own bed again."

The three followed her in, going past the doorman. Jennifer quickly made the introductions and told them she would be having them as guests for the weekend. They then proceeded up to the twentieth floor, where Jennifer's apartment was located.

"Beautiful building," Audrey remarked as the doors opened.

"Thanks. I was so lucky to get this place," Jennifer replied.

"It looks familiar, somehow," Nathan said, trying to remember where he'd seen it before.

"It should - this building was featured in one of your all-time-favorite Bill Murray movies," Duke grinned, and Nathan gasped.

"That's right! This was the building where Dana Barrett's apartment was located in _Ghostbusters_!" he marveled.

"You don't live where she lived, do you?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to save you from Zuul," Duke grinned. "Much less a 50-foot marshmallow man."

"We have enough monsters to fight," Nathan cracked, and Audrey smiled, putting her arm around his waist.

"No, I don't have the penthouse. I'm not _that_ rich," Jennifer laughed. "Just a regular apartment," she finished, and stopped at Apartment 2014. "Here we are," she said, opening the door. "Chez Mason."

"I see someone's a big reader," Duke said, seeing the shelves of books, the cozy sofas and chairs.

Jennifer turned on the switch, and the lamps by the sofas and chairs lit.

"I like it this way - it's cozier than the harshness of overhead lights," she said.

"I think so too, Jennifer," Duke replied.

"It's beautiful, Jennifer," Audrey smiled. She walked over to the window, admiring the view. "I see why you bought this place," she commented. "The view's amazing."

"Well, sit down, make yourselves at home," Jennifer told them. "Audrey, you and Nathan can have the bedroom next to the kitchen," she directed. "Um . . . that is, if you're, um . . . " she mumbled, suddenly unsure.

"We are; and it's fine, thank you," Audrey finished her sentence.

Nathan flushed a bright red under Duke's scrutiny, and instead turned his attention to the view outside the window.

Jennifer switched on the television, just in time to catch the lead story on the six o' clock news.

"And in other news, authorities are still baffled by the horrific discovery of six mummified bodies on the 14th Street Subway," the newscaster said. "We take you now to our field reporter, Bill McShaw."

The picture then changed to a youngish man standing on a subway platform.

"Reporting live from the scene, I'm Bill McShaw," he began. "At around 8:10 am this morning, the 14th Street Subway pulled into this stop, and when the doors opened, people who were waiting on the platform were shocked to discover that the subway car held six mummified bodies, all of whom apparently died at the same time," he went on.

"You get a lot of this here?" Nathan asked Jennifer, who shook her head.

"I heard of an old woman found mummified in her apartment a few years back," she said. "But this is a first."

Jennifer's cell phone rang and she saw it was the Teague brothers.

"Hello?" Jennifer asked, as she answered her phone.

"Hello, Jennifer; where are you?" Vince asked.

"In my apartment," Jennifer said.

"Good, good, good," Vince said. "Gloria updated us on what happened with Duke, and we're ready to teach him."

"Not now!" Dave said.

"Of course not now! It's too late! Can all of you meet us a little after breakfast tomorrow?" Vince asked.

"It doesn't have to be all of them!" Dave said.

"Ignore Dave; he's in one of his moods," Vince said, and Jennifer softly laughed. "So how about it?"

"I think so. Where do you want to meet?" Jennifer asked.

"How about you bring him around to Mrs. Dobrev's place?" Vince suggested.

"You mean _she's_ \- one of you?" Jennifer gasped, getting a strange look from Duke.

"No, a little more like you; an ally, in times of need. And believe me, those times are coming rapidly," Vince replied. "We'll meet there, say around 10, hmm?"

"Ten is good," Jennifer said. "We'll see you then."

"Til then," Vince answered, and hung up.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"It was Vince; he wants to start Duke's lessons tomorrow at ten," Jennifer said, looking at Duke.

"Sure," Duke said, smiling.

"What was that you were saying about this woman?" Audrey asked.

"Mrs. Irina Dobrev," Jennifer replied. "She's a fellow author they've published. She's also a medium," she went on. "Vince said that she was kind of like me - an ally."

"Meaning she's not a supernatural being, like we are," Nathan said. "You're not - and you've been a great ally, Jennifer."

"I'll say," Duke put in, kissing her temple.

Jennifer's stomach grumbled then, and she inspected her barren refrigerator, finding some shriveled vegetables and a rather fuzzy block of Gouda.

"That jug of milk might be about as old as I am," Duke remarked, picking up and quickly dropping the gallon jug with a solid clump in the bottom that had once been milk, but now seemed to be working towards becoming a new life form.

"Ugh," Jennifer said, and closed the door. "How about takeout? You guys like Greek food? Mr. Mataxis' Olympus Cafe is just down the street. We can walk." She glanced at the clock. "Nathan needs to move the Bronco anyway," she grinned.

"Sounds great," Duke enthused. "I haven't had souvlaki and dolmades in ages."

"Is there anything you haven't tried?" Nathan questioned critically.

"You should educate two things, Wuornos; your mind and your palate," Duke advised. "Does he have Galaktoboureko too?"

"His wife Lyda makes the BEST in New York," Jennifer smiled. "Jason wouldn't-" she broke off, frowning.

"Jason who?" Duke asked, curious.

Jennifer sighed; she knew she couldn't keep this from Duke forever, and now was a good a time as any.

"I was engaged to be married to a stockbroker named Jason Morton. However, during our engagement party, he announced he was in love with another woman, and it went . . . extremely downhill from there."

Duke blinked. "So besides being an idiot, anything else you want to tell us about him?"

Jennifer was very relieved that Duke was taking the information so well and didn't overreact like he did when he found out she ran into his ex-wife.

"Not much worth saying," Jennifer muttered. "It's just that he doesn't live far from the cafe. I hope we don't run into him."

"If we do, the only thing he'd better say to you is 'I'm sorry' and 'Good luck with your new life,'" Duke remarked.

"He's-" Jennifer mumbled, and Duke's face darkened.

"He's what? Did he hit you? If he did, he's a dead man," Duke said hotly.

"No, nothing like that. It was more subtle than that," Jennifer said, and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Audrey asked, sitting down next to her.

"I want to know," Duke argued, but Audrey shushed him.

"No, he never hit me or anything," Jennifer sighed. "He's just a jerk; intimidates people, always throwing his weight around. He's studied kickboxing, and he's pretty good too," she admitted. "That's where he met Ranya Wilkes - the girl he threw me over for."

"I'm not afraid of your douchey kickboxing stockbroker ex-fiancé," Duke told her, and lifted her chin. "You HAVE seen what I can do, right?" he winked, and Jennifer smiled.

"Yes, I've seen it," she grinned. "Let's go eat."

* * *

After a delicious dinner and dessert, Duke was helping Jennifer clean out her refrigerator, while Audrey stayed with Nathan while he found a new place to park the Bronco. Jennifer was taking out a garbage bag full of rotten food when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jennifer?"

Jennifer turned around and smiled when she saw her across the hall neighbor, Claire Callahan.

"Hi, Claire," Jennifer said and hugged her. "Sorry; I should have washed my hands before; I must smell."

"I told you it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to take care of your apartment when you were gone," Claire said with a tiny smile.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Yes, yes; I understand now. You don't need to get all psychological on me. When I leave again, you can watch over my apartment."

"So, have you completed your book?" Claire asked.

"Oh . . . um, not yet," Jennifer admitted.

"Really? I thought you'll be done by now," Claire said. "Was there an interruption?"

"Hey, Jennifer, what's taking you so lo—" Duke said, sticking his head out and saw the women. "Oh, hi."

"Um, Claire, this is Duke Crocker; Duke, Claire Callahan, she's lives across the hall from me," Jennifer said.

"Nice to meet you," Duke said, shaking Claire's hand. "So, are you a writer as well?"

"Just research papers and petitions," Claire said with a smile. "I'm a psychologist."

"I see," Duke said and smiled. He then looked at Jennifer. "I'll . . . be waiting inside."

"Okay," Jennifer said, nodding, and the women watched Duke walk back into the apartment.

"Now I see what happened with your research," Claire said with a tiny smirk.

"Yes . . . well . . ." Jennifer stammered, clearing her throat.

"So, spill! Where'd you meet him, what's he like, all that good stuff," Claire said. "He's very handsome."

"I met him in Maine," Jennifer said truthfully. "And then I ran into him again in Ohio, and . . . we hit it off."

"What does he do for a living?" Claire questioned.

_'Fights off evil monsters and predatory females,'_ Jennifer thought, hearing Duke's chuckle at the back of her mind. But instead she said "He's a . . . botanist," she got out.

"Well, he's a big improvement over Jason," Claire smiled. "Speaking of which, I saw him the other day with Miss Russian Hotpants."

"What's he like?"

"As big of a pain as he ever was," Claire said. "He got promoted at his job, so now he's twice as insufferable. He got a new apartment, so he's about to move, so you won't have to worry about seeing him around anymore."

She reached out and touched Jennifer's arm. "I'm happy you found someone else," she said sincerely. "Maybe you two can spend an afternoon with Keith and me while you're here. I'd like to get to know him - he seems like a nice guy."

"He is," Jennifer smiled. "How about tomorrow afternoon? And you can meet my new friends: Nathan and Audrey."

"Well, look at you, Miss Social Butterfly," Claire beamed. "You know, I had worried that your book idea was going to be really hard for you, since you're so shy. But you blossomed instead. I'm glad for you, Jennifer, really glad," she finished, hugging her close.

"Thanks, Claire," Jennifer replied, smiling. She hadn't really thought about it; but Claire was right. Duke, Nathan and Audrey had really brought her out of her shell, treating her not as a socially awkward writer, but as a friend, a valuable part of a team, and if it all came to a stop tomorrow, she'd always be grateful for that.

The two parted, promising to be in touch later to talk about details, and she headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Down on Platform 12, a group of teenage boys were harassing a middle-aged woman as she stood waiting for the subway.

"Hey, lady, you got any money or anything?" one said.

"Go away, please," the woman replied. "I don't have anything."

"Yeah, I bet you don't," one boy said, pushing at her. She could see they were all high on something, and she glanced around, hoping to see Subway Security, but there was no one else on the platform, save for a couple who were doing their best to avoid making eye contact with either her or the boys.

"Gimme your money!" the first boy with multiple piercings in his face and a Mohawk told her, grabbing at her purse.

The woman reached for her can of Mace but he was too fast, and laughed at her, then roughly shoved her, knocking her off the platform and onto the tracks below. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her. She could feel the vibration in the metal rails which could only mean one thing - the train was coming.

She scrambled to her feet, hearing the boys laughing.

"Better run, lady, the train's coming," the boy who had shoved her taunted. "You-" he broke off, and then all she heard was the sounds of the boys screaming, and then a dreadful, eerie silence pervaded the subway platform.

The woman made her way to a small ladder that was fastened to the platform wall, and climbed up and back onto the platform, and then began to scream herself at the sight that greeted her.

* * *

The four found a nice café for breakfast, and Jennifer told them about spending the afternoon with Claire, and they were fine with the idea.

"I hope you don't mind that I told Claire that you were a botanist," Jennifer said as they paid their bill.

"I think I can manage," Duke said, grinning. "Just as long if she doesn't have any friends who are really botanists, then I'm done for."

Jennifer laughed and she and Duke headed for Irina Dobrev's place, while Nathan and Audrey decided to tour the city.

As they walked, Jennifer noticed the pensive expression on Duke's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I guess . . . I'm kind of . . . scared of what my power can really do," Duke finally admitted and sighed. "There has to be a lot more than seeing events, sharing them, and knowing things; The Corrupt wouldn't be after me just for that. Even Durrell hinted there was something really special about a Channeler."

"Who's Durrell?" Jennifer asked.

Duke winced. "I forgot to tell you about him, didn't I?"

"Well . . . you were busy being a cute little magic kitten, so I forgive you," Jennifer said and gave Duke a quick kiss. "I'm sure Vince and Dave will have answers for you."

"They're better at _evading_ answers," Duke said and Jennifer laughed. He then stopped and looked at her. "Jennifer, what if this power . . . _hurts_ you?"

"I know we haven't know each other for long," Jennifer said and touched his cheek. "But I know, no matter, you will never hurt me; nothing in the . . . universe could force you to hurt me. I know . . . I feel it's true."

"I hope you're right," Duke answered, and shook his head. "No. I KNOW it. I could never hurt you, Little Flower," he smiled, getting another kiss, before they headed up the steps to an apartment building. They stopped in front of an apartment which had a sign out front that read Madam Dobrev - Psychic Readings and knocked on the door.

Duke was surprised to see that Mrs. Dobrev was not as old as he'd figured, the stereotypical Gypsy fortune-teller look. She looked to be maybe late forties or early fifties, with salt-and-pepper hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Jennifer," she greeted, with a slight Russian accent. She kissed Jennifer's cheek, and turned her attention to Duke.

"Irina Dobrev," she introduced herself. "And you are Duke Crocker, my new pupil."

"Yes," Duke replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Please, come inside," she told them.

* * *

Nathan and Audrey were heading toward the subway, only to find it closed.

"What's going on?"

"It's a crime scene," the uniformed officer told him.

"Mugging?"

"More of those subway murders," came the reply.

"Hey, don't be scarin' the tourists, man," an African-American man with a small goatee and a hat set at a jaunty angle said from behind him.

"Sorry, Detective Bolan," the cop muttered.

"Detective?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, Tommy Bolan. I'm sorry; I don't have time to talk to the press-"

"I'm not press. I'm a detective also, or I used to be," Nathan informed him, and stuck his hand out. "Nathan Wuornos."

"Tommy Bolan. Nice to meet you," Tommy said, and made to brush by, by Audrey put a hand on his arm.

"We want to help," she told him.

"If you have information about these murders, now would be the time to say so," Tommy said mildly.

"Not about the murders, but what might be causing them," she told him, and glanced around. "But this isn't the place to discuss it."

The detective regarded them suspiciously; but there was something about them that made him want to believe they could help.

"All right," he said at length. "Meet me at O'Donnelly's around noon. It's a cop hangout, you'll be safe enough there. If you have a theory on who's responsible for these crimes, I'd love to hear it."

A uniformed officer signaled to Tommy and he left them.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Nathan said to Audrey, as he watched Tommy.

* * *

Irina Dobrev lead them inside her apartment and into a room where the Teague brothers sat, looking over some books. They smiled when they saw Jennifer and they hugged each other.

"Have a seat," Vince said and they all sat down. "Now, any questions before we start?"

"A really important one," Duke said. "What's a Channeler?"

"A Channeler, Duke, is able to not only able to see events past, but sometimes, to a degree, events into the future," Vince began. "However, the future is always in motion; sometimes, what you will see is not necessarily something that WILL happen, but something that COULD or MIGHT happen," he continued. "You can control energy, and that is where we will begin today," he finished.

He took a sphere out, and set it down on the table in between them. It was glowing, and Duke eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, there's no Corrupt in this one," Dave reassured Duke and Jennifer. "This sphere holds, well, I guess you'd call it good vibrations, to quote a term that you might use where you come from, Duke."

Duke relaxed a little.

"So...what do you want me to do with it?" Duke asked.

"I want you to withdraw the energy from this sphere, and then you are going to take it and direct it into someone. I-It won't hurt them a bit," he soothed, seeing Duke's startled expression. "In fact, they'll feel great afterwards."

Duke cautiously picked up the sphere.

"Who do you want me to whammy?" he asked.

"Well, you could choose Jennifer, or whoever you like," Vince said. "But you must withdraw the energy first. It won't stay with the person permanently, but they will be in a very good mood for several hours after you transfer the energy to them."

"How do I do that?"

"Just focus on the sphere," Vince instructed. "It is much the same as summoning your wings - you will be summoning your power. Close your eyes; focus on the sphere."

Duke did as he was instructed, stretching his hand out over the sphere, willing the energy to come into his body.

At first, there was nothing; and then he began to feel it flowing into him. Vince was right, the energy felt positive and happy, almost as though he were being hugged by someone he loved and who loved him. He opened his eyes, revealing they were silver.

"That will happen when you draw energy," Vince said. "Very good. Very, very good indeed," he enthused. "Now for the second part - you must choose someone to channel that energy into."

"Anyone?" Duke asked.

"It's easier if you know the person to some degree," Vince said. "Choosing a random person is . . . more advanced."

Duke grinned, glancing at Jennifer.

"I have just the guy in mind," he said, closing his eyes, and focused on pushing the energy out of him.

* * *

"I thought we could lead the police in a different direction so there won't be any more casualties," Audrey explained as she and Nathan walked next to the park.

"Have you thought—" Nathan began, when a wave a tranquility swept through him, making him stop.

"Nathan?" Audrey asked, a little concerned. Nathan then smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be questioning your plan. I trust you," Nathan said, smiling and looked around. "It such a nice day; let's go for a walk."

"Are you okay, Nathan?" Audrey asked. Nathan kissed her.

"I just realized I should spend more time enjoying being with you, than worrying," Nathan said a kissed her again. "Unless you want to plan."

"I think a nice walk would be fun," Audrey said and smiled.

Nathan smiled back and they held each other close while they walked through the park.

* * *

Duke opened his eyes and they were brown again.

"Did it work?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, it did," Duke said, grinning.

"Next time, try to do it in our line of sight, so we can confirm it worked," Vince said, then looked at Dave. "Cross 'long distance practice' off the lesson plan."

"Is that why The Corrupt want Duke? Because he can see events and make people happy?" Jennifer asked. "Also, where did you get . . . good vibrations?"

The Teague brothers, Irina, and Duke smiled at Jennifer's curiosity.

"The Corrupt want Duke because he can control the flow of energy, even affect the polarity of it," Vince explained. "And in answer to your other question, good vibrations are easy to gather - my favorite is from children - they have such a natural joy to them, it can be infectious, if you still have a child-like heart. Much like yours, Jennifer," he nodded at her, and she smiled.

"I still wish we had a way to confirm it worked," Dave grumbled. "Who'd you zap, anyway?"

"Well, let's call him," Duke said, taking his phone out then dialing Nathan and put the call on speakerphone.

"Hi, Duke!" Nathan greeted enthusiastically. "How's your practice going?"

"It's going good," Duke answered, glancing at the surprised expression on Jennifer's face. "How do you feel, Nathan?"

"That's great! And I feel fantastic, thanks for asking," Nathan beamed on the other end of the phone. "I know you can get a handle on your powers, Duke! You can do almost anything!"

"He's high," Duke mouthed at Vince and Dave, who suppressed their laughter. "Um, thanks, Nate," Duke replied. "Do you think I could talk to Audrey, please?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Nathan said, and then Audrey came on the phone. "Duke? Do you have anything to do what happened to Nathan?" she whispered.

"It'll wear off," Duke told her. "I had to learn to direct energy. It's good energy, and Nathan always looks like he could use a good dose of happy."

"Well, it worked," Audrey answered. "Oh, thank you, Nathan," she said, as he presented her with an ice cream cone. "Well, I hope it'll wear off before we have to meet with Detective Bolan later today," she went on, as Nathan kissed her cheek, smiling.

"How long will it last?" Duke questioned Vince.

"I would say around 12 hours," Vince answered, and Audrey groaned.

"Great - so I'm going to be there with Mr. Sunshine and a New York city cop," she protested. "That should be fun."

"Can . . . can I draw it back off of Nathan?" Duke asked the Teagues, and this time, it was their turn to look surprised.

"Duke, you have to learn how to walk before you can run," Vince told him. "Audrey, he will be fine. Being out and about in the city will also tend to wear down Nathan's extra good vibes a little more quickly. Give us a call before your meeting with this detective, and we will see what we can do."

"So until then, Audrey, enjoy the day with - Happy Nate," Duke said.

"Truth be told . . . I am," Audrey confessed and found herself smiling. "But in the future, be a little more careful with your practice."

"Will do," Duke answered, and hung up.

"I almost wish I could be there to see that," Duke remarked, grinning. "Nathan Wuornos, smiling."

"Well, we are meeting with Claire and her friends this afternoon, so maybe you will," Jennifer said, grinning. "Maybe Audrey and Nathan could meet us for a late lunch."

"I like that," Duke said with a wide smile, then looked at the Teague brothers and Irina. "So, what's next?"

"You can not only affect the energies of living beings, but living things as well," Irina put in, setting down a rather sad and wilted African violet in front of Duke.

"Poor little guy," Duke said, looking over the plant. "Somebody didn't look after you too well, did they?"

"I got this one from my neighbor," Irina smiled. "She's something of a serial plant killer, I fear. She loves plants, but she seems to have a brown thumb when it comes to them."

"My Aunt Glenda was the same way," Jennifer smiled. "My Uncle Albert used to say she could kill a silk plant."

"Some people have it, some people don't," Duke grinned, and then turned his attention to the plant.

"Just focus and concentrate on giving it energy," Vince instructed. "Push energy into it gently - too much, and we'll have a six-foot African violet on hand."

"Already fought a round with killer plants, thanks," Duke muttered, and focused on the plant, its wilted leaves beneath his fingers, and he caressed them gently, feeling the plant responding to his touch, the leaves turning lush and green, their soft fuzz like kitten's fur.

Vince and Dave oohed and aahed as first one, then two, and then four buds appeared, growing larger before they finally burst open, stretching their pink and purple petals wide, fully restored to its former glory.

"Duke, you're a natural," Dave grinned.

"Thanks," Duke answered.

"But this is just practice," Vince warned. "There is a Corrupt here in New York - a very dangerous variety that must be stopped. And it is here that your powers will truly be put to the test."

"Oh, no," Jennifer gasped. "What is it?"

"This Corrupt is migratory," Vince said. "The last time they were here, it was during the Korean War."

"No, it was the Vietnam War," Dave corrected.

"No, it – oh, yes, you're right," Vince said, after thinking it over. "The usually stay in their dimension, but they travel to our reality to feast and reproduce."

Jennifer unconsciously shivered, and Duke placed a comforting hand on hers.

"How are my Channeler's powers be useful?" Duke asked the Teague brothers.

"Your Channeler's powers are useful in that you can use it to track them down," Dave told him.

"This particular type of Corrupt thrives on life-force it consumes from its victims," Vince said. "As you can well imagine, the amount of energy it takes to perform this is immense - a young person's life-force is substantial, and it seems to hunt down the young, because they have more life to give."

"Does this Corrupt have a name?" Duke asked.

"Professor Steel categorized them as Subterrestrials, because they stay underground. Daylight kills them, so they never come to the surface world," Vince explained.

"Those subway killings," Jennifer gasped.

"New York is honeycombed with subway tunnels, levels upon levels of them," Duke said. "This thing could hide forever down there and we'd never find it."

"That is why you must learn to focus your powers," Dave replied. "Once you can feel the disturbances a Subterrestrial creates, you can find it as easily as though it were across the street."

"There is a down side to that, however," Vince frowned, and Duke understood.

"They can sense _me_ too when I do it," Duke stated, and the Teagues nodded agreement.

Duke sighed. "Well, maybe it's a good thing for this situation. Maybe we can find an abandon tunnel and lure them out."

This time, Jennifer placed her hand on top of Duke's. "And you won't be alone fighting them."

"Just continue to be careful; just because your Channeler's powers are beginning to surface, don't get overconfident," Vince said.

"We won't, right?" Jennifer said, looking at Duke, who agreed. "Plus, we should wait until Nathan's . . . back."

Irina smiled. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Duke replied, returning Jennifer's gentle squeeze.

"Good," Irina said. She reached out, and touched Duke's arm, smiling.

"Tag, you're It," she said, and vanished.

"Well, what-" Duke blurted.

"Find me," Irina's voice came from nowhere. "I can project myself from one locale to another. I am somewhere within this building. It is now your task to find me."

"You have one hour," Vince said, setting a stopwatch. "Beginning - now."

Duke got up from the couch, peering around the corners of the house.

"You're so, so cold," Irina's voice teased. "Try harder."

"All right," Duke answered. He tried to remember what exactly he'd done when he'd experienced the flashback with Annie's parents, and he closed his eyes, listening to what the building had to tell him.

Slowly, images began to come to him. There was an elderly lady in Apartment 405 listening to the Rosary on her television set, praying along with it. In another apartment, was a young mother, trying to feed her noisy toddler who was banging on is tray while his parents laughed. In the stairwell, Duke saw a furtive gesture between two teenage boys as one slipped a pack of cigarettes to the other, and then, in the basement, he saw something that looked like a mutant lemur, with huge yellow-orange eyes and rows of sharp teeth, and his eyes turned to silver.

"It's in the basement of this building!" he cried.

"No, I'm not," Irina answered. "I'm on the rooftop."

"No, The Corrupt! It's in the basement!" Duke said, transforming himself instantly, but Vince put up a force field in front of him before he could bolt out of the door.

"Do not go," he ordered Duke sternly. "It's too powerful for you to take on alone!"

"Then help me!" Duke answered, changing back to his human form. "We can take it in the daytime, it's weaker!"

Vince closed his eyes, as if listening to something.

"See it again," he whispered to Duke. "Cautiously."

Duke looked at him suspiciously, and then closed his eyes again, seeing the basement in his mind, and he saw what Vince had been talking about; the Corrupt was not alone. There had to be a good half dozen of other assorted Corrupt along with it.

"They're a hunting party," Vince told him.

"What're they hunting for?" Jennifer asked.

Dave pointed at Duke.

"Him."

"Then we have to stop them before they literally tear this place apart looking for him!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Irina, you need to come back now; we have a situation," Dave said out loud.

"Hold on," Jennifer said, looking at Vince as Duke called Audrey and Nathan. "How could they find Duke so quickly? Wait, is it the Subterrestrials?" She then studied Vince. "And how come you knew there was more than one?"

"You _did_ dispatch that Orator Gloria told us about to the other side, did you not?" Vince asked.

"Yes, we did," Jennifer said, smacking her head. "He probably ran straight to William and Howard and told them what Duke was."

"Undoubtedly," Vince replied.

"How did you know that the hunting party was there?" Jennifer repeated.

"I knew they were there because we've been setting alarms for them. We've expected hunting parties to begin surfacing. But I'd hoped to get Duke a bit more trained before then," he sighed.

Duke hung up his phone.

"Audrey said that they're on their way here," he said.

* * *

"Nathan, we have to go, come on," Audrey tugged at Nathan's sleeve as he fed the seals at the zoo.

"One more," he smiled, tossing the last herring to the seal flapping its flippers together. "What's the hurry?"

"Duke says there's a hunting party of Corrupt in the basement of Mrs. Dobrev's building. They're looking for him, Nathan, we have to go!" she urged. She had been enjoying the kinder, gentler Nathan, but now she needed Detective Nathan...and he didn't appear to be in any great hurry to arrive. She hoped Vince and Dave could restore him to normalcy.

Audrey's words however, seemed to be sinking in.

"Duke's in trouble?" Nathan asked, his face getting concerned. "Hang on, buddy, we're coming!" he called, heading out at a fast trot to the Bronco. He turned to look back at a stunned Audrey. "Well, hurry, Audrey, we gotta help Duke!" he said, his face full of emotion for his beloved best friend.

Audrey hurried her pace, joining Nathan at the Bronco.

"I hope they can fix you back," she muttered. "And save Duke."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan meet the Teague brothers, Jennifer, Duke, and a woman outside of the building.

"This is Irina Dobrev," Vince introduced. "She'll lead you to the basement."

Irina nodded and escorted them to the door of the basement.

"Make sure no one enters," Audrey said.

"And if you can't, let us know," Jennifer added.

"We will," Dave said. "Good luck."

As the four walked down the staircase, they transformed, and saw the hunting party of The Corrupt, before they even reached the final step.

Soon, the hunting party became the _hunted_ party, as Duke and Nathan rounded up The Corrupt, while Jennifer spotted hidden Corrupt.

"To the next world, we sentence you," Audrey said, removing The Corrupt that was placed in front of her by others.

"Is that all of them?" Jennifer asked, looking around.

"Hey, Duke, after we're done, let's all have a picnic at lunchtime!" Nathan said, as he wagged his tail. He then went into a play bow, like a regular canine. "We can play Frisbee! We can also play fetch if I'm in this form!"

Audrey and Jennifer did their best to suppress their smiles as they all changed back.

"Remind me not to zap him so hard next time," Duke remarked as Nathan put his arms around him and hugged him. "H-hey Nate, that sounds great, but first I gotta finish my lessons, okay?"

"Okay," Nathan sighed.

* * *

In William's office, the would-be hunting party was getting a massive dressing-down from William.

"EIGHT of you, and you can't take one guy down," he was raving. "I thought you were master hunters."

Howard, who had been listening, spoke up.

"It is not entirely their fault," he said. "It has been a long time since they've had to hunt down one like Duke. Channelers aren't born very often, and those that are, are usually done away with once we've found out about them."

"Then how come you kill 'em if you need one so bad?" William asked, the little group of Corrupt at his desk forgotten.

"Channelers can find the entrances to our realm," Howard said. "And we weren't ready for one before now."

"We can still go back and kill him," one of The Corrupt spoke.

"No, you will most certainly NOT kill him!" Howard raged, glaring at The Corrupt, and it disintegrated. "I need him alive and unharmed. But brute force isn't going to get us what we want; their Guardians are too smart for that, and our former employees too strong." He thought a moment, the germ on an idea growing. "So long as they are all together . . . Separated, I think we will be able to achieve what we want."

"Do you have a plan to go with that?" William asked. Howard opened his mouth to answer, but William signaled him to wait. "Hold on for a moment." William pressed a button on his intercom as he looked at the pile of ash and dust of The Corrupt that Howard disintegrated. "Clean up on Aisle 6."

* * *

"Well, that Corrupt hunting party did bring some good results," Jennifer said to Duke, when they were all back in Irina's house.

"Which are?" Duke asked with a slight smile.

"Vince and Dave wanted to see the results of your first lesson, and now they can," Jennifer said as she and Duke glanced at the Teague brothers who were taking notes as they observed Nathan. "And you wanted to see Nathan smiling, and now you have."

"You're right," Duke said, smiling himself as he gave Jennifer a quick peck on her cheek. Afterwards she heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned.

"I'm wondering if I should continue these lessons or we should go after Subterrestrials while it's still daylight," Duke said, then looked Nathan, and smiled. "I'm also really, _really,_ temped to see Nathan play fetch."

"I know the temptation to chase after these creatures is overwhelming, and they do need to be stopped," Vince told Duke, as though he'd been reading his thoughts. "But it is vitally important that you continue with your lessons. You need to learn to conceal your Channeler's powers, how to use them - under the radar of the Corrupt, so to speak," he continued. "If you do not, you might as well hold up a neon sign over your head that says 'Here I Am!' to them every time you use them."

"Yes, you have to learn, Duke," Nathan urged, his eyes fixed on Duke's face with a sincere look. "You'll be in terrible danger otherwise." He hugged Duke tightly. "You're my best friend - we gotta keep you safe."

"Okay, now it's just annoying," Duke said. "As much fun as it would be to see Nathan fetch, it's almost time for them to meet up with this police detective, and Happy Nate isn't going to cut it if we want his help. Vince, would you?"

Vince made a small gesture, and Nathan's expression changed to bewilderment as he let go of Duke.

"Audrey - what are we doing here?" he asked. "Last thing I remember we were talking about that detective, and-" he caught sight of Duke. "And what are you doing here?"

"You came here to me," Duke said, a little relieved to see that Nathan was back to his normal, slightly grouchy self. "You don't remember the last hour or so?"

"No. Why should I?" Nathan growled.

"Because we just rounded up a Corrupt hunting party," Audrey said, a little concerned.

"What were they hunting?"

"They were here for Duke," Audrey replied. "So I think from now on we all need to stick together."

"There is safety in numbers," Dave advised kindly.

* * *

What Audrey didn't know was that the Second Chance Diner was not deserted, and it was here, where Reverend Driscoll came in through the front door, spotting Howard in his corner booth.

"You wished to see me, Mr. Howard?" he spoke.

"Yes, Reverend, I did. Please, sit down," Howard gestured. "Coffee?"

"Thank you," the Rev answered.

"First of all, I wanted to tell you what a stellar job you and your people are doing," Howard began, and Driscoll nodded.

"They are an exceptional group of young people," he spoke. "But I am concerned about the others like us."

"Well, see, that's why I wanted to meet with you privately," Howard told him. "It's about Duke."

"What of him?"

"Duke's . . . special. I know that he's with Nathan and Audrey and Jennifer, but I think that he can still be saved from their clutches," Howard said, building to his pitch. "Which is where you come in, Reverend Driscoll."

Driscoll smiled tightly.

"How can I help you, Mr. Howard?"

* * *

"So you want us to stay here and baby-sit Duke?" Nathan asked.

"No . . . unless you want to," Dave said. "We'll be here."

"Let's go to O'Donnelly's, Audrey," Nathan said. "I hope you know what you're going to say."

Duke noticed Vince holding back a chuckle when Nathan and Audrey left.

"What's so funny?" Duke asked.

"At first, from the way Nathan was behaving, you might think he was 'brainwashed' to be happy," Vince said, smiling. "When all in truth, all you did was let his happiness fully, truly, express itself."

"In other words, Nathan really does see you as his best friend, Duke," Dave added.

"So Nathan really does like Duke?" Jennifer smiled.

"As much as it would pain him to admit it, yes, he does," Vince replied.

"He's got a funny way of showing it," Duke grumbled. "Okay," he exhaled. "Let's get on with it."

"For this, we're going to turn you over to Irina," Vince told him, and took Jennifer's arm in his. "Meanwhile, we are going to go out to the rooftop gardens."

* * *

Nathan and Audrey got to O'Donnelly's, where they found a lively gang of men gathered at the bar. A few uniformed officers were there, but the majority of the people there, they suspected, were either off-duty or detectives.

They spotted Tommy seated over in a booth, talking with a blonde-haired man. He noticed Audrey looking at him, and excused himself from the table, coming over to them.

"Detective Wuornos," Tommy greeted.

"Nathan, please," Nathan answered. "This is my - partner, Audrey Parker."

"Pleased to meet you," Tommy answered. "Let's grab a spot in the back room, it's a little quieter there," he said over the din in the bar. "It's McCullough's bachelor party," he gestured at the rowdy group by the bar. "He's getting hitched day after tomorrow."

They followed Tommy into the back room, where there were a few people, and they found a spot not far from the pool tables.

"You shoot, Nathan?" Tommy asked, taking up a cue stick.

"Sure," Nathan replied, choosing a cue stick. "You can break."

"Thanks," Tommy said, and drew back his cue stick, the cue ball cracking soundly against the cluster of balls, and sank the 6 ball.

"Nice," Nathan remarked. "Now - what can you tell us about these subway murders?"

"Well," Tommy began, lining up his next shot. "Started almost a week ago; then yesterday morning a guy was waiting on the platform down in the subway. The train pulls up, the doors open, he gets in, and the car's full of dead people."

"Shot? Stabbed?" Nathan prodded.

"No, none of that," Tommy said. "Weird thing is, the bodies were all . . . shriveled up, like they'd been dried out. Like they'd been mummified, the coroner said," he went on. "There were six of them then. And then we had a case last night, lady was being harassed by a group of teenage gang wannabees. They pushed her off the platform, laughing at her, and then she said they all started screaming."

"What happened?" Audrey asked.

"By the time she managed to get up there, they were all dead, all shriveled up like those other bodies," Tommy informed her. "So my question is, do you know who or what is committing these crimes, and how do we stop him?"

* * *

When Jennifer reached the rooftop gardens, she saw the Teague brothers had already set up a table and a few chairs for lunch. She smiled as she sat down and noticed they also brought her favorite sandwiches.

"Can you share a secret with me?" Jennifer asked, as Dave poured out juice from the crystal pitcher into her glass.

"Depends on the subject," Vince answered, making Jennifer chuckled.

"How do you think Duke is doing?" Jennifer asked, and got herself a sandwich as Dave sat down.

"In all honesty . . . he's making good progress," Vince said and Dave nodded in agreement. "He really shouldn't rush himself; it would do more harm than good."

"Unfortunately the Subterrestrials will still be there when he 'graduates,'" Dave said.

Jennifer nodded and admired the view. She then saw a couple walking down the sidewalk and Jennifer recognized them as her heart fell into her stomach.

* * *

Irina smiled at Duke as she set down a cup of tea for Duke and one for herself.

"So, what's next?" Duke asked, as she down across from him. "Drawing back energy, concealing myself, or what?"

"First, drink your tea," Irina instructed.

Duke did so, and began to feel odd.

"What was in that?" he asked.

"Something to help relax your outer consciousness. It won't make you sleep," she soothed. "But you must connect with my mind for the next part. I am going to teach you how to travel astrally."

"You're going to teach me astral projection?" Duke asked and grinned. "I tried for years to be able to do that in meditation. Never could achieve it, though."

"Well, this time, you should be able to," Irina promised. "It is one of the best ways for you to use energy without The Corrupt sensing your presence. Take a deep breath, and exhale slowly. Close your eyes; match your breathing with mine," she went on softly, placing Duke's hand against her rib cage, her own hand resting on his chest. "Good, very good," she whispered, feeling Duke match his rhythm with her own respiration. "Now I want you to focus on the rooftop of this building. There's a garden up there, along with Vincent, David and Jennifer. We are going to join them. One...two...three . . ."

* * *

"What's the matter, Jennifer?" Dave asked, seeing her expression.

"That's Jason down there, with his new girlfriend," Jennifer pointed to the couple strolling up the street, arms around one another.

"I know that must be painful for you," Vince commiserated. "But you have a new love in your life - Duke."

"I don't know that he feels that way toward me," she said.

A sudden wind picked up around them, and Jennifer had the overwhelming sensation that Duke was near her; but on turning, he wasn't there.

"Something the matter?" Vince smiled mysteriously.

"I thought . . . I thought Duke had come up here . . . but he's not here."

"Are you sure about that?" Dave asked. "He's not strong enough yet to answer you or show himself, but he's there."

"Focus, Jennifer, and watch by the topiaries," Vince told her, taking her hand in his.

Jennifer drew a deep breath, and looked really hard, and found that she could see Irina, standing there smiling at them, and just the faintest outline of a tall figure that she presumed to be Duke.

"You did it!" Irina smiled, and it faded almost immediately.

"What happened?" she asked.

"As I told you, he isn't strong enough yet. Give him a little time and practice - and he will be able to not only travel astrally, but should be able to manifest himself wherever he chooses," Vince told her. "They'll be up shortly, so while we wait, why don't you tell us some of the stories you've collected for your new book?"

Jennifer smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"Thank you, Vince for spoiling my surprise," Irina said as she and Duke watched Jennifer talked to the Teague brothers. "I was going to tell him that."

"I can manifest myself wherever I want?" Duke asked.

"Well, there are limitations, like you cannot manifest on another continent or dimension," Irina explained and saw Duke's smile. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I thought of visiting Nathan and Audrey . . ."

"Well, try it," Irina said, smiling. "But your time there will be limited."

Duke closed his eyes once more, focusing intently on the bar that Audrey had mentioned, O'Donnelly's. He saw the bachelor party taking place out front, and as he passed through the crowd, he saw Nathan and Audrey, talking with who he presumed to be Detective Bolan, and he drew closer.

"I think what you have down there . . . isn't human," Audrey was saying.

"You think it's some kind of animal, like a giant spider or something?" Bolan chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "Like a bad Science Fiction movie. This is real life . . . there's no monsters."

_'Oh, yes, there are,'_ Duke thought. He then had an idea and tried it. _'Audrey,'_ he directed at her.

Audrey looked around. "Duke?"

Nathan craned his neck, looking around the room. "Where do you see Duke?" he asked.

"Who's Duke?" Tommy asked.

"A-a friend of ours. I thought I heard him call," Audrey replied.

_'You did,'_ Duke answered. _'But I can only talk to you just now. I'm not here physically, but psychically.'_

_'Where are you?'_ she asked.

_'By the pool table. I can't stay long - not strong enough yet.'_

_'Can you manifest physical action?'_

_'How do you mean?'_

_'She means can you make something move,'_ Irina spoke, joining him. She saw Nathan's beer bottle empty, and gestured at it. _'Like this; watch me.'_

Instantly, Nathan's bottle began to sway in front of the three startled people sitting at the table, and he reached out to steady it, but it deliberately rolled out of his reach, dancing in lazy circles before falling on its side.

Tommy stared with his mouth hanging open.

"If you're a street magician, that's one of the best tricks I've ever seen," he gasped.

"Detective . . . there are things in this world that can't be explained away," Audrey told him. "We can't explain exactly, but we want to help you. Our help isn't – regular - police help. We're a bit more . . . specialized. But we ask you to have trust in us," she went on, scribbling a number. "If you want to talk further, then come to this address tonight. Bring your case files, and we'll see if we can't catch the killer."

Tommy looked at the beer bottle, even picking up to see that it was in fact just an ordinary brown beer bottle before he set it back down.

"All right," he grudged. "I'll come by tonight." He chuckled to himself. "My grandmama always used to tell me there were things in this world that couldn't be explained away by logic. Just never thought there was any truth to it."

"We believe in magic when we're children," Audrey smiled. "You just have to remember that."

"You need to return now, or you'll put a strain on your body," Irina said.

Duke nodded and followed Irina out, going past Nathan on the way. As Duke walked past Nathan, he gasped, as memories came to him.

He remembered: _being happy, kissing Audrey, getting ice cream for them, walking together, visiting the zoo, fighting the hunting party of The Corrupt, wagging his tail and volunteering to play fetch, hugging Duke . . ._

"Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked, as he caught Nathan, who stumbled a little.

"I . . . I think so," Nathan answered, but gave Audrey a look. _'We're going to talk about what happened later.'_

* * *

Duke opened his eyes and saw Irina smiling at him.

"Very good for your first time," Irina said.

"Can we join Vince, Dave, and Jennifer now?" Duke asked. "Astral projection gives me an appetite."

"But of course," Irina said, as they got up and she wondered if she should tell Duke what she saw and heard with Jennifer before Duke joined her.

She decided against it, and they soon made their way to the rooftop.

"How did it go?" Vince asked.

"Very, very well," Irina smiled. "He's a quick study."

"He'll have to be," Dave grumbled. "Subterrestrials hunt every two or three days."

"So you think it's going to hunt tonight," Duke said, and Dave nodded.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and soon the door to the roof opened, and Nathan and Audrey came in.

"Well, we talked to Detective Bolan," Audrey began. "He's coming over to Jennifer's tonight with the case files. He noticed that the murders seem to be happening every 48 to 72 hours-"

"Feeding," Duke finished. "Vince and Dave were just saying they think it's going to be hunting tonight."

"So tonight we're going to go hunting for it," Nathan said firmly. "But before then, Duke, you and I need to have a talk about what happened this morning," he added pointedly.

"What happened this morning?" Duke asked, the picture of innocence.

"You tell me," Nathan growled. "That funny to you, make me want to play fetch like I'm a dog?"

"YOU volunteered to play fetch, I had nothing to do with that," Duke protested. "All I did was give you good vibes. You did the rest."

"It's true, Nathan," Dave put in. "He's been here with us all day."

"And that's another thing," Nathan said. "Audrey said you put in an appearance at O'Donnelly's. That whole beer bottle thing."

"That was me, actually," Irina told him. "Duke is not strong enough to cause physical manifestations in his astral form just yet."

"You mean he can now project himself out of his body?" Nathan groaned, seeing a future of any time trying to spend time with Audrey would now hold the possibility of Duke astrally projecting himself into the room.

"A skill that will be useful tonight," Irina informed them. "In that form, Duke does not use nearly as much of his Channeler's powers. Using them in his physical form, he's a searchlight in the darkness, until he learns to better conceal himself. Astrally, he's a pinpoint of light."

"It'll be better for all of us, if he can find these things like that," Audrey noted, and Nathan nodded grudgingly.

"So long as that's the only reason he's projecting himself," he grumbled.

Duke half-grinned to himself, thinking on what Vince and Dave had told him; that underneath all of Nathan's gruff exterior, he really did like him. It was tempting to zap him once more; but Detective Nathan would be very necessary tonight, if the Subterrestrial was going to be on the prowl.

"Don't worry Nathan, I won't spy on you; you're not _that_ interesting," Duke said, earning a glare from him.

"Do you know what kind of Corrupt we're going against?" Audrey asked.

"They're called Subterrestrials," Jennifer said. "They—"

"Wait," Duke politely interrupted Jennifer realizing something, and looked at Nathan. "You _remembered_ what happened when I zapped you?"

"Kind of," Nathan said. "Just . . . little bits and pieces."

"Well, I didn't really do anything to you - I just put your guard down a little. There's a nice guy in there somewhere, Nate," Duke said, poking Nathan's chest. "You just have to let him out once in a while."

Nathan glowered. He hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed the day with Audrey. He'd often wished he could 'loosen up' enough to enjoy himself like he'd seen other couples do - and it had felt pretty good when he had . . . Not that he'd ever tell Duke that.

"Well, next time, ask, okay?" Nathan snapped.

"Okay, okay," Duke replied. "I get it, hands off."

"Well, how are we going to track this thing?" Jennifer asked.

"We're going to ride the subway," Audrey said. "And, if Duke is willing, I'd like him to use a little of his Channeler's abilities when he does."

"You want to use me for BAIT?" Duke asked.

"We'll all be there, Duke," Nathan told him. "If you're so desirable to these things, it's going to sniff you out pretty quick."

"That is a rather dangerous option," Vince said gravely. "However, it would be the swiftest way to find this Subterrestrial. As Duke said before, it's going to feed tonight."

"We need to get back to Jennifer's," Audrey told them. "Detective Bolan will be coming by, and we'll tell him the plan then."

They all bid their goodbyes to Vince, Dave and Irina and headed out.

The rest of the afternoon, they spent with Claire and her friends, and they watched a movie.

When evening came, they ordered Chinese takeout, which was delivered just as Detective Bolan rang the doorbell.

"Just in time for dinner," Audrey greeted him. "Detective Bolan, these are our friends, Jennifer Mason and Duke Crocker," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Tommy spoke, shaking hands with the pair. He held up a thick folder. "You promised me some answers," he said meaningfully.

"And you'll get them," Audrey replied slowly. "But you must keep an open mind about what you may see and hear tonight."

"Be open to magic," Tommy grinned. "Right; so why do you need the case file?"

"We're looking for a pattern," Nathan said as Tommy handed him the folder. "Try to narrow down where . . . the killer is located."

"So," Jennifer said, scooting closer to Duke, as Tommy, Nathan, and Audrey looked over the information. "Tell me about Durrell."

"Durrell is . . . a mythical creature I met on my vision quest," Duke said. "He helped me expelled The Corrupt blood. He's . . . enlightened. Other creatures I saw, respect him, and I now I see why. He's powerful, but he protects his world from The Corrupt, and . . . the kindest being I've encountered in a long time."

"Wow," Jennifer said, amazed.

"Nathan, look," Audrey said, pointing out two of the sites. "It seems to favor this subway line."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that," Tommy remarked. "Right along Hell's Kitchen. And you said 'it' - don't you mean he or them?"

"What this killer is . . . isn't human," Audrey answered. "And I don't say that in describing them as a figurative monster-I mean it literally. This is not a human being that's committing these murders."

"Then what is it? Like some kinda demon or something?" Tommy grinned.

Audrey shot him a look, and Tommy put his hands up. "I know, I know - be open to magic," he protested. "It just seems like this stuff doesn't happen in real life though."

"If we showed you - would you believe us?" Nathan asked.

Duke looked nervous, and Audrey frowned.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Nate," Duke spoke.

"No, we need his help, and he needs ours. But we have to learn to trust each other," Nathan told them. "So don't freak out," Nathan said to Tommy. "You've mentioned your grandmother a couple of times. Is she still alive?"

"No, she passed on last winter," Tommy said.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

Tommy looked sad. "Yeah, I do. I didn't make it to the hospital before she passed, I was on duty."

Nathan gazed at Audrey, who nodded, and conjured a sphere.

"I can't bring her back for good," she told him. "But I can give you that chance you missed."

Nathan gestured to Duke and Jennifer, and they went out onto the balcony, so that Audrey could perform her spell.

After a few moments, she joined them on the balcony, and they watched as Tommy knelt down by an older woman seated in a chair, his shoulders shaking with sobs as she caressed his head, or would have, had she been solid.

"That was taking a big chance, Nathan," she said.

"I thought it was the best way to get through to him - seeing is believing," Nathan answered quietly, as Tommy's grandmother gave him a smile, a hand on his cheek before she faded from sight.

They gave him a few moments to pull himself together before they came back into the house. Tommy seemed subdued, his eyes red. One last tear fell down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"What do y'all want me to do?" he said.

"Close down that subway station tonight," Audrey replied. "We'll be the riders tonight. We'll get this thing."

Tommy nodded.

"You got it."

* * *

Everyone was anxious as they waited for the subway to arrive. Jennifer noticed Duke looking a little tense and placed her hand on top of his. Duke smiled at her.

"So, what did Tommy say to close this route?" Duke asked Nathan and Audrey.

"What do you mean this route is closed?" a new voice asked and they stared at the unexpected couple.

"Jason?!" Jennifer exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"There was some cop up there saying it was shut and some other guy was arguing with him, so we slipped past," Jason bragged. He eyed Duke, who returned his gaze with a stoic look on his face.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Someone who knows a good thing when he's got one," Duke replied.

"Yeah, well, I've got a pretty good thing here, too," Jason retorted, his hand around Rayna's waist.

They could hear the subway coming, and they all faced the track.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Audrey told them. "So the next stop, get off, please."

"What makes you so special that you can ride the subways when everyone else can't?" Jason demanded.

"Can you not be a pompous snob for once in your life?" Jennifer shot back. "It's dangerous - we're trying to catch that subway killer!"

Jason laughed out loud. "And they picked YOU? That's a laugh. If you need help, just ask - I've got a brown belt in karate."

Duke drew closer to him.

"I'd sooner have her watching my back than ten guys like you," he snarled.

The subway doors opened, and a few people straggled out. They spotted Tommy, who gave them a nod.

"All quiet so far," he said. "There are a few more people in the next car, and they're all supposed to get out at the next stop. Along with you folks, right?" he asked Jason, showing his badge as the doors closed and the train started moving again.

Jason scowled, seeing that Jennifer was right; she was helping the police.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he ground out. "Didn't know NYPD was so hard up they have to ask neurotic writers for help."

"Say one more thing," Duke said flatly, stepping closer, Nathan barring his arm across Duke's chest.

"C'mon, Stretch, let's go," Jason answered, stripping off his jacket.

"You can take him, baby," Rayna urged.

"Look, folks, let's stop all this," Tommy protested, when suddenly a train slowed to a stop, the lights flickering.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Duke," Audrey whispered. "Search for it - carefully."

Duke closed his eyes, summoning his energy as Irina had shown him to do earlier in the day. Immediately, he felt the presence of The Corrupt - and it was coming from the next car.

He opened his eyes, their silvery color making Tommy, Jason and Rayna jump.

"What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked.

"Shut up," Duke said, watching as a homeless man was pushing his way through the doors that connected to the next car. He was filthy and bedraggled, his bushy beard and hair matted together.

He looked up at the group before him, and hissed at them, brown stubbly teeth on display.

"That's it!" Duke cried out, and Audrey summoned a force field, pushing Jason, his fiancé and Tommy back against the far wall.

"Fresh lives!" the homeless man screeched, transforming itself into the lemur-like creature Duke had seen in the basement earlier even as they transformed themselves.

Jason and Rayna screamed as Tommy winced at the noise.

"How could it come back so quickly?" Nathan asked as he and Duke surround The Corrupt.

"We'll ask Vince and Dave later," Jennifer said, as she hovered above them.

"I can't believe this is the Subterrestrial," Audrey said, stepping forward.

The lemur-Corrupt laughed. "Oh, no; I'm not the Subterrestrial."

The ground shook, as they heard a deep rumbling sound from the tunnel.

" _She_ is," the lemur-Corrupt said.

A giant grub-like creature, about the same size as a subway, shot out and reared up in front of them. The Subterrestrial roared, showing four tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth.

"What is that thing?" Rayna screeched.

"Something I never want to see again," Tommy commented as Rayna hid behind Jason.

The Subterrestrial shot at them. Nathan and Duke leapt at her, but found themselves going _through_ her instead. The Subterrestrial then went after Jennifer, but she shrunk herself and flew out of the way.

At this point, Jason and Rayna both fainted. Tommy breathed out a sigh a relief.

"Finally, some peace," he commented.

"It makes sense now!" Audrey exclaimed as they dodged the Subterrestrial. "She has the ability to make herself or parts of her body intangible! That's why there has been no physical evidence!"

"See? See? I told you there was a Channeler!" the lemur-Corrupt said, pointing at Duke.

The Subterrestrial attempted to corner Duke.

" **So much power,"** the Subterrestrial boomed. **"He will be the feast my eggs shall nourish on when they hatch."**

"I don't think so," Duke snarled, adjusting his energies. It was happening so naturally, he wasn't even aware he'd done it until she charged him again, and Duke dodged her, sideswiping her with his claws, ripping long gashes in her side which oozed a horrible foul-smelling black substance.

The Subterrestrial shrieked in a mix of rage and agony, and wheeled back around.

Audrey raised her hands to launch a secondary strike, as Nathan followed Duke's cue, using his own claws. But the Subterrestrial was a little more ready for him, and became intangible when Nathan came at her.

"How could you do that?" Nathan gasped as he joined Audrey and Duke.

"I-I don't know," Duke said. "I just did."

"Here it comes again, look out!" Tommy cried, hoping that whatever invisible wall was keeping him from that thing would continue to hold.

At that moment, the doors opened behind them, and Jordan and Arla came striding through.

"Get outta here ladies, that thing'll kill you!" Tommy ordered.

"Already died once, but thank you for your concern," Jordan said flatly, and reached down, catching the Subterrestrial by its tail.

The beast shrieked at Jordan's touch.

**"Hurts!"** it raged, wheeling back on the pair.

"What are they doing here?" Audrey asked.

"Same thing we are, no doubt," Nathan answered. "But I'm glad they are."

Kirk followed through the doors next, and Audrey quickly widened her force field, ensuring that they'd still be able to breathe.

The Subterrestrial wheezed, roiling wildly around on the floor as it struggled to gain air. It was weakening, but still had plenty of fight left in it.

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Arla cried. "It's too large for me to capture it!"

Audrey realized Arla was right; the creature's dimensions were simply too big for her to wrangle into a sphere.

Jennifer, however, had the answer.

"It's like an earthworm," she called as she grew to her regular height. "Split it in half, and you each take an end before it has a chance to grow again!"

Kirk nodded, and drew out a large flat-bladed weapon seemingly from nowhere; and then Nathan remembered seeing that Kirk had a tattoo of an absurdly large sword on his left forearm. He could manifest weaponry from his tattoos!

"That's a useful talent," Nathan remarked, as Kirk smirked at him and swung the blade, slicing the Subterrestrial in half.

The over-sized grub shrieked anew, both halves shriveling to half their size, writhing on the subway train floor, the surface slick with black goo, but Arla and Audrey both moved forward, spheres at the ready.

"To the next world, we sentence you!" they chorused, and the two halves of the Subterrestrial vanished in a blinding flash.

Tommy exhaled a sigh of relief, sagging, as Jason and Rayna began to wake up. Jason looked up blearily, seeing Jennifer in her Sylph form, hovering near him, and she flew a little closer to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Jason looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, and promptly got smacked by Rayna.

The cougar-thing that was Duke also came nearer, and Jason shrank back as Jennifer landed.

"Your loss, dude," Duke said, and put his arm around Jennifer's waist.

Tommy looked from one to another of the gathered beings in the subway car, his face full of wonderment.

"You did it," Tommy said, awed. "You really did get that thing."

"That's only half the battle," Audrey replied. "She said she had eggs - we have to find them and get rid of them too."

"We can either fight about it or do it together," Nathan said to Kirk, who nodded curtly.

"Truce," he spoke. "For now. Any ideas on how to find them?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Duke saw the lemur-like Corrupt trying to make a break for it, and he pounced on it, the little monster squealing in protest as he collared it.

"I think he knows where they are, don't you?" he said.

"What is that thing?" Jason asked, his eyes wide.

"It's a Crawler," Jennifer said as the knowledge came to her. "Their name suits them; they're subservient to larger Corrupt, who in turn use them as watchdogs, helpers-"

"Boot-lickers," Kirk added. "Run across a few of these already."

"Don't hurt me," the lemur-thing begged, looking to the women.

"It's so cute," Rayna said, and the little Corrupt looked longingly at her with its large eyes.

"Don't be fooled," Arla told her, flicking its ear. "These little monsters are vicious fighters and would stab their own mothers in the back if they thought it'd get them anywhere."

"Show us where the eggs are!" Duke ordered it sternly.

"I'll show you! Just don't hurt me!" the little Corrupt squealed. "You're so big and brave, and I'm so small! Don't hurt me!"

"We'll see," Nathan grumbled.

"D-Down the east tunnel, where the line doesn't go run anymore," the Crawler told them. "You'll see, that's where they are! You'll see!"

"Let's go," Kirk told Jordan and Arla, and they began to leave.

"Wait," Duke spoke. He looked at the Crawler intently. There was something that wasn't quite right.

"What?" Kirk argued. "Every minute we stand here arguing about this is another minute closer to those things hatching!"

Duke ignored Kirk's outburst, and turned his full attention onto the Crawler.

"Gave up your buddies awful quick," he remarked. "Makes me wonder why you want us to go into that part of the line."

"T-That's where the eggs are, I swear!" the Crawler protested.

Duke tightened his grip on The Corrupt, and it squealed pitiably.

"Stop it - you're hurting it!" Rayna told him.

"And you can drop the 'I'm so cute and cuddly' routine too," Duke said sternly, as his Channeler's powers showed him the truth. "Why don't you show the lady what you really look like?"

He shook it once more, and The Corrupt squealed again, only this time it deepened to a growl and morphed into a goblin-like creature with baleful yellowy eyes, and Rayna screamed.

"Now then," Duke went on. "What's really in that tunnel?"

"The eggs really are there. But there's a-an ambush too," The Corrupt said. "They're waiting for you there."

"To kill us all, no doubt," Jordan put in angrily.

"No, no, not all," the Crawler protested. "Not him," he gestured at Duke. "He's important."

"What makes him so special?" Nathan asked. "Why do The Corrupt want Duke so bad?"

"Ours is not to reason why," the Crawler sniped, and Duke gripped it tighter by the scruff of its neck, making it screech. "Those are our orders - kill them, but not you. You're important."

"Why?" Kirk asked, looking to Duke.

"We can ask them when we get there," Duke replied. "So you've outlived your usefulness," he told The Corrupt, and Audrey quickly confined it to a sphere.

"Hey - I know that line," Tommy spoke. "There's a back way to that tunnel from the 67th Street station. I can show you."

"Tommy, it could be really dangerous - we don't know how many there are," Audrey protested. "I think here's where we need to say goodbye."

Audrey dismissed the force field and Tommy drew closer to this beautiful blue elf creature.

"Thank you - for everything," he told her. "For that second chance."

Audrey smiled.

"My pleasure," she said. "And thank you for your help."

She suddenly turned, and gestured to Jason, who had his phone out, recording them. He and Rayna seemed to freeze, and Nathan went over, deleting the video from Jason's phone and putting it back in his hands.

"You will not remember—" Audrey began, but Duke stopped her.

"No, let them remember," Duke said. "He needs to remember this lesson."

Duke looked at Jennifer, who smiled and blushed back.

Audrey smiled and nodded, understanding. She then lowered her hand. "They'll be back to normal in a few minutes, so we have to go," Audrey told Tommy.

"Thanks again on behalf of the city," Tommy smiled. "I'd give you a key to the city, but I don't have one on me."

Audrey smiled, and then they were gone.

* * *

The group found the little service tunnel, just as Tommy had described, and they crept silently down the tunnel. A quick discussion, and they split off into two groups, Nathan, Duke, Jordan and Kirk; and Audrey, Jennifer and Arla.

Ahead, they could large grayish-white objects that seemed to pulse, the larvae within the eggs moving. Already, they could see some of the eggs were beginning to hatch, green goo leaking from the sides as the infant Subterrestrials tried to squirm out.

Audrey and Arla both summoned a sphere, launching them into the air, flooding the tunnel with brilliant light.

Everywhere the eggs began to burst, the ultraviolet rays of the spheres causing them to shrivel and wither, The Corrupt ambush that had been waiting for them, too blinded to attack, and Nathan, Duke, Jennifer, Kirk and Jordan soon made short work of them.

The blinding light faded, and the group took an assessment of the situation.

"Did we get them all?" Duke gasped.

"I think so," Audrey replied, gazing at their replacements as they all changed back.

Jordan looked back at her.

"You helped us," she said. "You didn't try to defend them."

"Why would we?" Nathan asked. "We told you - we're here to fight these things, not help them."

Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice from the darkness.

"Yes indeed," Reverend Driscoll spoke, moving forward towards them. "Why indeed would they be helping us? There is an old saying, Miss McKee," he went on, reaching for his jacket pocket. "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts."

Kirk glanced at Driscoll, who nodded at him. Immediately, the four began to gasp for air.

The Rev took out something that looked like a plumb, and it unfolded several rings around itself which began to spin rapidly as Kirk stopped.

"What is that thing?" Nathan had time to ask just before he vanished.

"Nathan!" Audrey cried, just before she also disappeared.

"Separate, Describant, Alienare, Dominari," the Rev toned.

Duke grabbed Jennifer's hand tightly, but she too disappeared.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at the four.

"What needs to be done for your own good, son," the Rev told him, and Duke too disappeared.


	12. Brand New Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Supernatural belongs to the people who created the show, not TRDowden1 or I.
> 
> Pogo and his friends of Okefenokee Swamp were created by the talented Walt Kelly.

Audrey woke up hearing the crashing waves against the shore. She sat up to see a strange colored sky and she was on a beach. She knew something was wrong; last thing she remembered she was in a subway tunnel.

Audrey stood up and looked around; she couldn't see any of her friends. She got out her phone, but the screen displayed 'No Signal;' where was she?

She then saw movement closer to the ocean. Curious, she took a step forward and saw . . . creatures that looked like a cross between a scorpion and a giant lobster. They were about four feet long with sharp serrated beaks and their eyes were on top of long stalks.

"Dad-a-chum? Dum-a-chum? Ded-a-chek? Did-a-chick?" the creatures seemed to murmured. They then noticed Audrey and moved towards her. "Dad-a-chum? Dum-a-chum? Ded-a-chek? Did-a-chick?"

* * *

Nathan woke up hearing a car screeching by and a police siren following it. He sat up and saw he was in an alley and he knew he was in the wrong place when he saw the sun shining in the sky. He couldn't see any of his friends. He checked his phone as he and saw the words 'No Signal,' written on the screen. Where was he? He then saw a newspaper tumbling down the street and grabbed it.

May 5th, 19—

Nathan knew something was definitely wrong when he read the rest of the date.

* * *

Duke woke up in the forest, but he didn't recognize the area. He tried his empathic conjoining as he stood up, but Jennifer didn't response. He was about to get his phone when a young man almost ran into him.

"Hey, could you—" Duke started to say, but suddenly the young man's eyes turned completely black and attempted to attack him.

Duke dodged his blows, but was confused. He didn't sense any Corrupt, so . . . what was he? Seeing that the man wasn't going to give up, Duke transformed into his true form and the man instantly stopped, actually looking scared. He then turn around and ran off. Duke was about to change back, when he heard two gunshots coming from the direction that . . . man ran. Curious, he dropped to four paws and trotted to the sound.

He soon saw two young men with guns, aiming at the body of the 'man', as they stood in front of a black Chevy Impala. One of the guys then spotted Duke.

"Dean," the taller one said, getting the other guy's attention. Dean looked up and saw Duke.

"What is that, Sam?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said and both men aimed their guns at Duke.

* * *

Jennifer woke up in a swamp, however, it didn't feel like a swamp; it felt . . . quite pleasant. She found out the ground was quite sturdy as she stood up and looked around, finding it was daytime. She tried her empathic conjoining with Duke and got worried when he didn't answer. She became even more worried when she got out her phone and the screen said 'No Signal.' Where was she?

She then heard voices. Maybe there were some people nearby and she could find out where she was . . . or it could be a trap set up by The Corrupt. Either way, she knew she wouldn't get answers just staying where she was, so she headed to the voices.

As she came closer, the voices sounded more like children. She then peeked around a tree and couldn't believe her eyes.

Dancing around a small flowering bush were an anthropomorphic young raccoon and alligator. The two circled around the plant as they held hands and happily chanted:

See the TURTLE of enormous girth!  
On his shell he holds the Earth,  
His thought is slow, but always kind;  
He holds us all within his mind.

On his back all vows are made;  
He sees the truth but mayn't aid.  
He loves earth and he loves the sea,  
And even loves a child like me.

The children? . . . animals? . . . then let go of each other and joyfully laughed. Seeing that they were the only signs of intelligent life, Jennifer took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Um, hi," she greeted, walking up to them. The two stopped and stared at her in wonder and awe. They looked at each, then stared at her again.

"What is you?" the raccoon asked.

"Well . . . my name is Jennifer Mason . . ." Jennifer began.

"No, no, no," the alligator said. "Rackety Coon Childe didn't ask who is you, but what is you."

"Alabaster's right," Rackety Coon Childe said. "So what is you?"

"I'm human," Jennifer said. The two young animals' eyes grew wide, amazed.

"Really?" Alabaster asked.

"Yes," Jennifer asked, starting to get worried.

"We ain't tryin' to sound rude, Miz Jennifer," Rackety Coon Childe said. "But you see here, well . . . we were taught that humans ain't nothin' but legendary beasts."

* * *

Ch. 12: Brand New Worlds

Audrey looked around her. She definitely wasn't in any place that could be called normal, at least her world's version of normal.

The sky seemed to be an orangey color; as though it were stuck between sunrise and sunset. There were dark clouds gathering on the horizon, and the crustacean things seemed to be coming closer, and she hurried away, rapidly climbing a hillside until she was lost to their sight, and they went back to clattering their claws together, making those strange sounds.

"Good thing you got away from 'em," she heard a voice say. "They ain't mean, but they'll kill you just from curiosity."

Audrey turned to see who was talking to her. He appeared to be a tall, lean gentleman, with reddish hair and a beard to match. Any other time, this would have been normal. Except for the fact that this man was on a billboard. Not standing on the billboard - PART of the billboard itself.

"Who are you?" she gasped. "And where am I?"

"You're just outside of Serenity," the man said. "My name is Roland Holloway."

"My name is Audrey," she said. "I'm from . . . another place. Why . . . why are you - like that?"

The man smiled slightly at her.

"I guess wherever you came from, signs don't talk," he answered.

"Not as a rule, no," Audrey replied. "I'm not from around here. I don't think where I am now is anywhere near where I'm from."

"I would say that is a safe bet," Roland said. "I saw you just appear in a flash down there on the beach. Someone sent you here, I would imagine."

"How do I get back?"

"Why ask me?"

"You seem to be fairly well informed," Audrey told him. "You must see everything from up there."

"Ah, now you're playing to my vanity. Good ploy," the man in the sign remarked. "Well, Audrey From Another Place, I cannot help you. But I can tell you might could. But it will be a long and I'm afraid, perilous journey."

"I don't care," Audrey said. "I have to get back to my friends."

Roland gauged her carefully.

"Your Ka-Tet, you mean," he replied.

"My WHAT?"

"Your Ka-Tet - the people whom fate or destiny has bound you with. You really AREN'T from around here, are you?" he questioned, his tone softening.

Audrey shook her head. "No, I'm not. And it's important that I find my . . . Ka-Tet again. There's a grave danger coming, and we're trying to stop it."

"Yes, I have heard The Crimson King is strengthening his forces for an assault. I've seen the convoys. I've heard the drums at the Dogan. They are readying for the charge. But they still lack what they need."

"A Channeler and a key," Audrey said. "We're trying to prevent them from getting them. But they've separated us, and I have to find a way to get back to stop them from taking over."

"You ARE well-informed for an other-worlder, aren't you?" Roland smiled. "Yes, your Channeler and key is part of it. But they will also need a few other things as well. One of which is The Warlock's Eye."

"What's The Warlock's Eye?"

"An orb of great power. It's rather malevolent, so you must be careful with it when you find it, lest it turn you that way also," Roland warned. "But it will point you the way to the Aurora Tree - it is a portal into other realms. You cannot find it without The Warlock's Eye, however."

"Where would I find this Warlock's Eye?"

"For that, you must ask The Dodge," Roland finished, straightening up again, peering at the horizon. "I would get thee yon down the road. There is a starkblast heading in this direction, and it will not do to be out-of-doors when it hits."

"Starkblast?" Audrey asked. She glanced towards the clouds, feeling the wind picking up, and she realized that it must this world's term for a powerful storm, as lightning laced itself through the heavy black clouds.

"A farthing up the road, there is a ferry," Roland pointed. "The ferryman will give you shelter and a way across the river."

"Thank you - Roland," Audrey said. "Wish me luck to get home again."

"Bonne Chance, Dan-Tete," Roland replied.

Audrey looked quizzically at him, and Roland smiled once more, as rain droplets began to fall from the sky.

"Little Savior," he finished, and then faded back into the billboard.

Audrey turned toward the direction Roland had indicated, and set out in the rain.

* * *

Jennifer felt her legs began to buckle under her as the impact of Rackety Coon Childe's words hit her. Rackety Coon Childe and Alabaster noticed this and grabbed her hands, then escorted her to log so they could sit down.

"Is you fine, Miz Jennifer?" Rackety Coon Childe asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you with my words."

"Oh, no . . . you didn't hurt me," Jennifer said. "I just realize I'm extremely . . . lost."

"Hey, Rackety Coon Childe, I just realized somethin' myself," Alabaster said. "We just discovered the first doc-u-mented human in 64 years!"

"You is right, Alabaster!" Rackety Coon Childe said. "What is we soppose to do next?"

"I didn't remembered," Alabaster confessed.

"Me too," Rackety Coon Childe said.

"Wait," Jennifer said, thinking over what the animals said. "Another human came here before me?"

"Oh, yes, Miz Jennifer!" Rackety Coon Childe said. "64 years ago, a human came here an' gave us Christmas!"

"What was this human's name?" Jennifer asked. Maybe with more information, she'll find a way to reunite with her friends.

"His name is . . ." Rackety Coon Childe paused, trying to remember. "Alabaster, what is the name of the first human who came to Okefenokee Swamp?"

"W. K. . . . Somebody?" Alabaster guessed.

Jennifer sighed, disappointed; there goes her only lead. Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe noticed her disappointment.

"Don't be sad, Miz Jennifer. We don't knows the name of the first human who came to Okefenokee Swamp, but we knows folks who do," Rackety Coon Childe said.

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

"Why, my Uncle Albert an' Beauregard Bugleboy that's whos!" Alabaster said as the kids got up. "I got myself a brilliant idea! We takes Miz Jennifer for Show an' Tell for Uncle Albert's an' Beauregard's Christmas Lesson!"

"That is a brilliant idea, Alabaster!" Rackety Coon Childe agreed and each of them took Jennifer's hand.

"It's Christmas here?" Jennifer asked, even _more_ confused, as she stood up.

"Nah. It's Arbor Day," Alabaster said, as he and Rackety Coon Childe lead Jennifer through the swamp. "But Uncle Albert says it's never too early learnin' about Christmas."

"Do you think they could help me?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, yes," Rackety Coon Childe said. "Uncle Albert once explained to me how the first seegar was invented!"

The children lead Jennifer to a clearing, framed by large trees, with thick roots jutting out from the ground. Jennifer could see an anthropomorphic alligator, placing down a weary-looking Christmas tree that looked like it was related to the one Charlie Brown picked out. The alligator had a cigar in his mouth and wore a Santa hat and a red turtleneck with fluffy white trims.

Joining the alligator, carrying a box full of Christmas decorations was an anthropomorphic brown hound dog with floppy ears and a long tail. He wore the same outfit the alligator had on. The children and Jennifer stopped behind one of the large trees.

"Now you waits here, Miz Jennifer," Alabaster said. "When it's time for Show an' Tell, we'll brings you out!"

"Well, okay," Jennifer reluctantly agreed and she sat down.

The children smiled at her and walked forward. They sat down in front of the other animals, leaning against the roots. The adults soon saw them and smiled.

"Now, now, settle down, chilluns," Albert said. He took a drag from his cigar before he spoke again. "Whats you see here is a Christmas Tree."

"And these are Christmas decorations," Beauregard said, and began to take some out. "An' Christmas Trees is always trimmed to the immortal words of:"

"Bark us all bow-wow of folly,  
Polly wolly cracker 'N' too-da-loo!  
Hunky Dory's pop is lolly  
Gaggin' on the wagon, Willy, folly-go-through!"

Before Beauregard could continue, Albert grabbed the star and used it to cover Beauregard's mouth.

"Now, actually boys, us other folks sing it thusly," Albert said.

"Deck us all with Boston Charlie,  
Walla Walla, Wash., an' Kalamazoo!  
Nora's freezin' on the trolley,  
Swaller dollar cauliflower alley-go-roo!"

Before Albert could continue, Beauregard took out a string of Christmas lights and tied a bow around Albert's mouth. Albert and Beauregard glared at each other and began fighting; creating a cloud of dust that covered them.

Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe looked at each other, shrugged, and walked back to Jennifer.

"Well, it looks like Uncle Albert's an' Beauregard's Christmas Lesson is canceled," Alabaster said to her, then they both noticed Jennifer's disappointed expression.

"Oh, no! We made Miz Jennifer sad again!" Rackety Coon Childe exclaimed. "Quick, Alabaster! We got to think of somethin'!"

The two children pondered what to do.

"I got myself another brilliant idea!" Alabaster soon said. "We invite Miz Jennifer to our picnic with Pogo, Porky Pine, an' Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah! She'll be our sur-prize to them!"

"That is another brilliant idea, Alabaster!" Rackety Coon Childe said, and once again, they each took Jennifer's hand. "Let's go, Miz Jennifer! If anyone knows the name of the first human who came to Okefenokee Swamp, it's Pogo, Porky Pine, an' Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah! They is really smart!"

"Um, how smart are they?" Jennifer asked, as she found herself being dragged along.

"They taught us how to swim, how to fish," Alabaster listed.

"An' they taught us how to read," Rackety Coon Childe said, and Alabaster nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they're smarter than . . . Albert and Beauregard?" Jennifer asked.

The children paused and looked at each other, unsure. They then motioned Jennifer to come closer to them.

"Now, don't be sayin' this to everyone," Alabaster whispered. "But, yes."

"We knows this because their cookin' is better than Uncle Albert's chicken foot soup," Rackety Coon Childe whispered, "with sugar."

Jennifer found herself smiling and chuckled a bit, making the children smile a little.

"Don't worry; your secret's safe with me," Jennifer promised. Rackety Coon Childe and Alabaster looked at each other as their smiles grew.

"Alabaster, I think we made our first human friend," Rackety Coon Childe said.

"We sure did," Alabaster said. "Pogo, Porky Pine, an' Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah is sure going to be her friends as well."

' _I hope so,'_ Jennifer thought as the children led her through the swamp while singing "God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen."

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe the date: May 5th, 1923. Did Reverend Driscoll send him back in time? He peeked around the corner, and saw people wearing clothes and driving cars from the 1920's. He then looked down at his own clothes. He knew he better change his clothes before he drew too much attention to himself. Yes, he could cast an illusion on his clothes, but he didn't want to take a chance if somehow he couldn't maintain the illusion.

Nathan hurried into a store that said Lucassi's Haberdashery, remembering his father telling him that it was the old-fashioned term for a men's clothing store.

The bell dinged as he opened the door, and he went inside.

"I'll be with you in just a moment, sir," a man's voice called.

"You'll finish tending to Mr. Hansen, and then you can worry about some other bum," he heard another man say sharply.

"Now, boys," yet another man spoke. "Rudy's got a business to run. Go see about your customer."

Nathan saw a worried little man in glasses appear around the coat rack.

"Yes, may I help you?" he questioned.

"I-I'm in need of some new clothes," Nathan said.

"So I see," Lucassi remarked. "I don't believe I've ever seen clothing like that before."

"I-I came from out west," Nathan fibbed, thinking on Duke. He had to find out what had happened to everyone.

"Well, take a look around while I finish up with Ma - Mr. Hansen," Rudy answered, and soon scurried back around the clothing rack.

Curious, Nathan peered around the rack. On the small pedestal in front of a three-way mirror stood a rather beefy man, his hair cut so close he was nearly bald. He had piercing blue eyes, and an accompaniment of three other men, all of whom wore the air of a gangster.

"Can I help you, sir?" another voice whispered at his elbow.

Nathan turned to see a youngish kid, dressed in knickers, shirtsleeves, and a bow tie with a long apron.

"I'm Bobby, Mr. Lucassi's assistant," the kid introduced himself. "Can I help you find something?"

"Sure," Nathan replied, and they headed over to another clothing rack. Once they were out of earshot, Nathan gestured with his head toward the fitting area. "Who is that guy? He sure seems to have your boss on edge."

"You kidding me? That's Mad Max Hansen," Bobby whispered back. "He's the crime king of Chicago."

"I always thought Al Capone was," Nathan remarked.

"Who?" Bobby questioned, and Nathan shook his head.

"Nobody. Must've been misinformed," he muttered.

"Well, I guess so, "Bobby replied. "He always comes here to Mr. Lucassi's shop. He buys a new suit every week. Wears them for a few days, and then he throws them out."

"Must be nice to have that kind of money," Nathan said. He felt for his wallet, hoping that the spells ensuring they'd always have money had transitioned across with them.

The bell dinged again, and another man entered the shop. He was glancing around, and nodded to Nathan, but his attention was fixed on the group of men in the back of the store.

"That's Agent Brody," Bobby whispered. "He's been trying to nail Mad Max for ages. But he's too slippery."

It rankled Nathan, watching as Max finished buttoning up his jacket, telling Lucassi to send his suit over to his hotel suite when it was finished. He could see this guy was a sleazeball, and it set his teeth on edge.

"Wish he would catch him," Bobby muttered. "He doesn't pay for his suits - says it's part of the 'protection' Mr. Lucassi pays him for."

"Why doesn't he tell that to Agent Brody?"

"Cause he wants to stay alive," Bobby told him, as though it were the dumbest question in the world.

Nathan determined that once Mad Max Hansen left, he was going to have a chat with Agent Brody.

* * *

"Stop," a voice said behind Sam and Dean. The men turned around to see a new man walking up to them. Duke was sure he wasn't there before.

"Middle of something important, Cas," Dean said, indicating Duke.

"Which is why I am here," the new man said and calmly walked forward to Duke, studying him. "He is new."

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," Dean said.

"What is he?" Sam asked.

"I . . . do not know," the new man admitted and looked at Duke again. "But he . . . is not from here."

"Where then? Legoland?" Dean said.

"No, I mean he's not from your reality," the new man said and studied Duke again. "It's like . . . looking at an Andy Warhol piece and seeing a piece of Van Gogh's artwork within it."

"Sam, did he just compare us to Andy Warhol?" Dean asked the other guy, as the new man looked over Duke.

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said. "Who are you?"

* * *

Audrey made her way down the road. She was relieved to find that she still retained some of her magic, enough that she could form a protective shield around herself to help her be somewhat dry.

Ahead, she could see a wooden structure that looked like a boathouse, and went inside, finding a short older man with a thick white bushy beard that reminded her of Santa Claus.

"Well, where in the world did you come from? Come outta that starkblast 'fore she get any worse," the man exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir," Audrey said, and he peered at her curiously.

"Funny way ta say 'Thankee, Sai,'" he muttered. "But you must be from further north than here, your accent's sorta funny-sounding."

"I was wondering if you could ferry me across the river," Audrey began.

"Well, not in dis weather," the little man said. "When the eye of the starkblast passes over, I can take ya across. Meantime, you're welcome to shelter here. Are ya hungry?"

"Starved," Audrey admitted. It'd been ages since they'd eaten. "Um - I don't suppose you're the Dodge, are you?"

"Who, me, the Dodge? That's a hoot," the little man chortled into his bushy beard. "I'm just a ferryman. They call me Red Harry - once 'pon a time, dis was all red," he gestured to his hair and beard. "An' what your name be, Missy?"

"Audrey," Audrey said, holding her hand out, and he looked at it.

"T'aint nuffin' in it," he said.

"I-it's a greeting, where I'm from," Audrey quickly explained. "We shake hands when we meet someone new."

Red glanced at her doubtfully.

"Takes all kinds ta make a world, I reckon," he grumbled. He ladled some stew out of a pot, and he gave Audrey the bowl. "Here ya go," he brightened. "Get some a' that chowder down ya."

Audrey smiled and nodded, and took a spoonful of it. It sort of tasted like lobster, but she couldn't be certain.

"What is it?" she asked after swallowing.

"Lobstrosities chowder," Red told her.

"What are they?"

"You might see 'em on the beach - they're always outta the water, with their clicking and dada noises," Red said dismissively. "They might be bottom feeders, but they do make for some tasty eating."

"So it is like lobster chowder," Audrey remarked.

"What's a lob-star?" Red asked.

"An animal where I come from."

"I'm gettin' kinda curious as to where you come from," Red commented. "I been all over here - and I ain't never heard of no place with lob-stars and shakin' hands and all that. You're a funny little missy."

"Yes, well, I'm like that," Audrey sighed.

Red started a fire in the fireplace, and Audrey made herself comfortable in a chair next to it. A second later, there was a scratching sound coming from the back door.

"Please excuse me, Audrey-sai," Red said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Red went over to the back door and opened it.

"Now hold on a minute! Don't ya shake! Let me get a towel . . . what did I just say?" Audrey heard Red say.

Walking up to the fireplace was a strange creature that looked like a cross between a dog, a badger, and a raccoon. It had black and grey striped fur, a furry corkscrew tail, and gold-ringed eyes. It looked at Audrey and began to sniff her.

"I take it that billy-bumblers are not common where you're from," Red said as he walked back into the room.

"Um, no," Audrey said and looked at the billy-bumbler, who studied her.

"Dis one started hangin' around here a few months ago; always took shelter here when starkblasts came," Red said, and placed a bowl of stew in front of the billy-bumbler. "Thought I got myself a new pet, but when the starkblast is over, he always leaves. Still, he warns me when the starkblasts are coming."

Curious, Audrey placed her hand out. The billy-bumbler sniffed her hand, then licked it.

"Oh, I see! You're only friendly to the ladies, are ya?" Red said.

"Ya," the billy-bumbler said and began eating the stew. Red chuckled when he saw Audrey's expression when she heard the billy-bumbler spoke.

"They also have limited speaking abilities, but they mostly mimic what they hear," Red explained.

Audrey cautiously petted the billy-bumbler as he ate. The billy-bumbler paused in his eating and looked at Audrey.

"Hi there," Audrey said.

"'Hare," the billy-bumbler said and continue eating.

* * *

"Cas, why are you talking to that - thing?" the one named Dean demanded. "It's a - demon animal."

"This is not a demon - or an animal," the man he'd called Cas said, and then turned back to Duke. "Perhaps if you showed them," he advised politely.

Duke stood up on his back legs and changed into his human form.

The two men with pistols gaped for a few moments before the taller one named Sam spoke.

"Well, that's new," he said.

"You got a name?" the other one demanded.

"Duke," Duke answered. "Duke Crocker."

"Where exactly are you from?" Sam questioned.

"Earth," Duke replied, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, I _gathered_ that much," Dean snapped. "So _what_ are you then?"

"I'm - different," Duke got out.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Dean growled.

"Maybe if you stopped pointing guns at me, we might," Duke retorted.

"Till we figure this thing out, I'm more comfortable with this arrangement," Dean replied, keeping his pistol on Duke.

"Dean, put the gun down," the other man who'd identified himself as an angel said. "He means us no harm."

"You said you're an _angel_?" Duke asked him.

"I did."

"Wings and all that?"

"Yes."

"Will you show me?" Duke asked. "I-I wanta believe you guys, but this one's got a gun on me, and you're standing here telling me you're an angel from Heaven, and I-I'm just trying to come to grips with all this."

"We're kind of wigged out about you too," Sam put in. "You come outta the woods looking like a horned cougar- _thing_ , and then you turn into a human-"

"And what was with that guy with the black eyes in the woods?" Duke asked, looking around for the body, but it had gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Back to Hell," the angel answered calmly.

"Ask a stupid question," Duke got out lamely. Was it his imagination, or did the one with the gun actually crack half a smile?

The angel stepped back, and suddenly the air was filled with thunder and lightning, and Duke could indeed see the outline of two large wings silhouetted against the treeline, before it faded away.

"Do you believe me now?" Castiel asked.

Duke nodded. "As much as I can. I can kinda do that too," he went on, materializing his own wings, and Sam and Dean stood gaping at him.

"What _are_ you, man?" Dean demanded.

"I'm a resurrected soul. Upon my resurrection, I was given the powers that you've seen me use," Duke told them as he retracted his wings.

"How'd you die?" from Dean.

"I was murdered in my realm by a Corrupt that possessed my brother."

"What's a Corrupt?" asked Sam.

"I believe in his realm, they are like demons. Is that correct?" Castiel asked.

Duke nodded. "They're massing for an invasion. We - my partners and I - have been fighting them. But there is another group that is like us, and they think we're the cause of The Corrupt."

"Are you?" Sam asked.

"No, we are NOT," Duke stated firmly. "At any rate, the other group got the drop on us, and they separated us. I guess I landed in your reality. I don't know where my friends are, and one of them-" he broke off, thinking of Jennifer, and how scared she must be right now.

"So you're like us," Sam noted. "You're fighting evil."

"Trying to, yes," Duke sighed. "I have to get back to my own reality, but I don't have any notion on how to do that."

Castiel moved a bit closer.

"Then perhaps we can help one another," he said.

* * *

Rackety Coon Chide and Alabaster lead Jennifer to another clearing.

"Now, since is you a sur-prize, hide behind that tree," Rackety Coon Chide said, indicating the tree. "Alabaster an' I is going to get you when we is ready."

Once again, Jennifer reluctantly agreed, and waited behind the tree.

Soon, walking into the clearing, were three anthropomorphic animals. The first one was an opossum, wearing a red and black striped shirt, a crushed yellow fishing hat, and carrying a picnic basket. The second was a porcupine with a round nose, wearing a green hat with an incongruously tall crown and upturned brim, and carried a jug. The last one was a skunk, wearing a yellow skirt, and carried a box. Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe ran up to them.

"Hiya, Pogo, Porky Pine, an' Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah!" they cheerfully greeted the adults.

"'Allo, Alabaster an' Rackety Coon Childe," Hepzibah said with a heavy burlesque French dialect.

"We got a sur-prize for you!" Rackety Coon Childe said.

"Waits here an' we'll be back with the sur-prize!" Alabaster said and they went to get Jennifer.

"Probably some weird pebble," Porky guessed.

"It could be a large feather," Pogo suggested.

"Or a beautiful flower!" Hepzibah said.

The children returned with Jennifer and the three adults looked astonished.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Hepzibah finally asked.

"No, we discovered the first human in 64 years!" Rackety Coon Childe proudly said. "She's Miz Jennifer Mason!"

"Miz Jennifer, this here is Pogo Possum, Porky Pine, and Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah," Alabaster introduced.

"Uh, hi," Jennifer finally said.

Pogo gulped, then bravely took a step forward. He then shook Jennifer's hand.

"Gosh, meeting a real-live human! I thought I never see the day!" Pogo said as he shook her hand. When he was done, Porky stepped forward.

"Well . . . you is much prettier than what's depicted," Porky said as he shook her hand. Jennifer could see Porky's cheeks turn pink.

"That is because she is lady, Porky," Hepzibah said, and she hugged Jennifer and she gave each of Jennifer's cheeks a quick kiss. "Welcome to the Swamp, Miz Jennifer!"

"I was wondering if you could help me," Jennifer said. "I'm lost."

"How did you gets lost?" Pogo asked, as he laid down the picnic blanket.

"It's a very long story," Jennifer said. "A very complicated and long story."

"Well, nothin' like a good picnic that goes with a very long and complicated story," Pogo said, as he took out food, while Porky got out the silverware and cups, and Hepzibah opened her box, reveling a cake. "We have here a mess of black eyes peas, an' greens an' bacon. Porky made the lemonade, an' Hepzibah made her famous strawberry shortcake."

Jennifer looked at the food and realized she was hungry. She sat down on the picnic blanket and Pogo smiled while he handed her a plate. Jennifer smiled back and began explaining what happened.

* * *

Once Sam and Dean had searched Duke and satisfied himself that he had no weapons, they gestured him towards a black Impala.

"My dad had one of these when I was a kid," Duke said as he got into the back with Castiel.

Both men in the front exchanged glances, saying nothing, and Dean started the engine.

"Now you said you were resurrected after you died," Sam began, turning around in his seat.

Duke nodded. "I was. Myself, and my partners, Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos. We didn't know one another before we died."

"You were placed together," Castiel observed.

"Yes, we were. But we found out that we were being lied to by the beings that resurrected us, and we rebelled against them. We found they were using us to capture Corrupt - but were actually their leaders."

"Why did they wish for you to capture them?" Castiel asked.

"We haven't figured that part out yet," Duke admitted. "But after we split, they resurrected another four people, and they're doing their dirty work now."

"Rebellion sounds kinda familiar," Dean remarked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Then what happened?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Well, I was stripped of my powers, but was resurrected again by the Virtue Guardians - the good guys," Duke explained. He glanced from one to another. "You believe me, don't you?"

All three nodded.

"Our own . . . situation . . . is not so much different than your own," Castiel told him. "What of the other of your party - the fourth person?"

"Jennifer," Duke answered, wondering how he knew that, since he hadn't said how many of them there were in the first place. "She's - not like us. She's still among the living. Or she was. I don't know what happened to her."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Duke questioned.

"We're gonna go consult somebody who might know something about your so-called Corrupt thingies," Dean said. "But there's only certain places we can reach him."

* * *

Seeing that Agent Brody was busy talking to Max, Lucassi went to see how Bobby was doing with their other customer.

"Is everything okay?" Lucassi asked.

"I think so," Bobby said as he gave Nathan a shirt.

Nathan took his newer clothing into the fitting room, as Max Hansen and his goons swept out the front door.

"See you next week, Rudy," Max said cheerily. "Unless Agent Brody has other plans," he said. "But I don't think he will," he finished, chuckling, his bodyguards joining him as they exited the store.

Brody scowled at him, watching as the door closed and the three men climbed into a very expensive-looking automobile.

"How much he take you for this time, Mr. Lucassi?" Brody asked.

"Mr. Hansen has an account," Lucassi answered nervously.

"Yeah, that my informers tell me he never pays for," Brody retorted. "I know he's shaking you down, just like he is every other business owner in this part of the city."

"And we all saw what happens when you don't pay up too," Lucassi argued, going back behind his counter. "Poor Mr. Fitzgerald, his butcher shop firebombed and him gunned down in front of his wife and kids too. All because he refused to pay up because you told him not to."

"I told him to put him off until I was there," Brody shot back. "I have to be able to prove he's extorting you."

"Well, no one around here's going to help you. I'd rather lose the cost of a suit than to lose my livelihood," Lucassi stated.

"I'll help," Nathan spoke, stepping out of the fitting room in his new clothes.

The three men looked at him, surprised.

"Who're you?" Brody asked.

"My name's Nathan Wuornos," Nathan said. "I'm a cop, or rather, I used to be one in Philadelphia."

"Agent Chris Brody, FBI, Chicago branch," Brody replied, shaking hands with him. "Why'd you leave the force?"

"I can't be a corrupt cop," Nathan answered. That much was true; there was a corruption investigation back in the 20's in Philly. "That's not how my old man raised me to be."

"I'm afraid you're kind of in the minority around here," Brody said ruefully. "Most of the cops on the force are on the take from Hansen."

"I'm not," Nathan told him. "I want to help."

"Well, if you see anything, please report it," Brody replied, and tipped his hat. "Thanks for your time, gents."

He headed for the door, and Lucassi touched Nathan's arm.

"Go after him - you can help him," he whispered.

"He doesn't want my help," Nathan grumbled.

"He doesn't realize he needs it," Lucassi answered softly. "But you can give him the help he needs to put an end of Max - he's not human!" he urged. "He's one of THEM."

"Hansen's a Corrupt?" Nathan asked, his eyes searching Lucassi's face. His demeanor had shifted from a mousy, nervous tailor to a more confident stance, his eyes sharp and clear behind his glasses. "Who are you? Can you help me?"

"I think that I can," Lucassi said. "But first, you must help me defeat this Corrupt. Tell Brody you'll go to work for Hansen and then inform on him to them. You can succeed where everyone else has failed. Go after him, talk to him - then meet me back here at seven. We'll talk then. Now go!"

Nathan looked back to the front door, where he saw Brody exiting.

"Hey - wait up!" he called after him.

* * *

Jennifer had finished telling her story when it was time for dessert and Hepzibah was severing everyone cake. Even she was wide-eyed as the others when Jennifer was finished talking.

"Well, I have to be honest, Miz Jennifer, half of what you said went over my head," Pogo said. Jennifer was about to sigh, disheartened, but Pogo spoke again. "But whats I do understands is that you is separated from your friends, an' you misses them terribly, an' right now, all you wants to do is to go home."

"Which means, we will help you find you way home," Hepzibah said, and the kids nodded in agreement. "Right, Pogo?"

"Right!" Pogo said, smiling.

"Don't you agree, Porky?" Hepzibah asked, looking at Porky, but he wasn't there. "Porky? Porky?"

"Now where did he run off to?" Pogo asked, looking around, then spotted Porky. "Oh, boy!"

Jennifer turned around to seeing Porky standing there, and he put on a white shirt collar and a ridiculously long yellow tie. In one hand he held a small cactus in a gardening pot, with a white bow tied around it. Porky cleared his throat.

"Bahya-da-dum-dum-do!" Porky sang and did a little dance. "A Valentine's Poem, by Porky Pine:"

"Though the day be Arbor Day, the night is Valentine's  
My heart is yours, my love is yours,  
Yes, them, and all my spines"

"Bahya-da-dum-dum-do!" Porky did his little dance again. "Second verse:"

"So dear Miz Jennifer Mason  
With just a little practice,  
You maybe care about Porky Pine, and loudly love his cactus."

Porky offered the cactus to Jennifer.

"Thank you, Porky . . . but, I already have a boyfriend," Jennifer said, and Porky's face fell. She then took the cactus. "But that doesn't mean I can't be your Valentine; the cactus is a very thoughtful gift."

Jennifer carefully hugged Porky and gave him a small kiss on his nose. Porky turned completely pink and red and looked like lightning struck him.

"Hey, Porky! Is you okay?" Pogo asked, getting up to check on his best friend.

"Leave me be," Porky whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to leaves this moment."

"Oh, okay," Pogo said and went back to finish his cake.

"So, you have a lover, no?" Hepzibah asked Jennifer with a small smile. "Do you have la photographie of him?"

Jennifer smiled back and got out her phone and went through her pictures. The animals gathered around her, amazed at her cell phone.

"How incredible!" Hepzibah exclaimed. "Humans made a portable photo album!"

Jennifer wanted to explain it was a cell phone to them, but decided it may be too much information for them to handle for now. She soon stopped at a picture of her and Duke together, smiling, and showed it to everyone.

"He is tres beau!" Hepzibah said when she saw Duke.

"Looks like a capable-looking fellow," Pogo commented.

"He looks happy with you," Rackety Coon Childe said.

"An' you look happy with him," Alabaster said.

Porky then recovered and looked over Jennifer's shoulder to see Duke's photo. He then looked at Pogo.

"His nose reminds me of yours, Pogo," Porky said, as Jennifer put her phone away.

"Miz Jennifer, please tell me his name," Hepzibah said.

"Duke Crocker," Jennifer said.

"Alas! Miz Jennifer, I am envious of your luck! For you not only have a tres beau lover, he is also royalty!" Hepzibah said. "However, 'Crocker' is not a name fitting such a fine featured man . . ."

"No, he's not a real duke!" Jennifer said, through her laughter. "His first name is Duke!"

"Then . . . what happens if he becomes a real duke?" Pogo asked. "Would he be Duke Duke?"

"That does not matter now, Pogo!" Hepzibah said. "We have a mission . . . no, a duty . . . to reunite the separated lovers!"

"We . . . do?" Porky asked, confused.

"Oui, Porky! No door will hold back our rightful quest!" Hepzibah said as she stood up with a determined look in her eye.

When Hepzibah said 'door,' Jennifer flashbacked to what Professor Steel said about her powers:

" _. . . but most importantly she can also travel between worlds."_

"Wait," she said, getting the animals' attention. "Professor Steel said I now have the power to travel between worlds!"

"That's great, Miz Jennifer!" Pogo said, smiling at her. "How do you do that?"

Jennifer sighed in defeat. "I don't know how."

"Do not worry, Miz Jennifer," Hepzibah said. "We will help you! Vive La Amour!"

Pogo and Porky looked at each other, then back at Jennifer.

"What she said," Porky said.

* * *

"So how long do these starkblasts last?" Audrey asked Red once she had finished her stew. The billy-bumbler had also finished his stew and was now sleeping next to Audrey's feet.

"A day or so," Red said offhandedly. "So - why doncha make yourself comfortable in that chair there, and I will be right here if you need me. I'll wake you when the eye passes over."

"All right," Audrey sighed. It had been a long and tiring night.

Red fetched her a blanket, and draped it around her. The chair was oversized, and very comfortable, and before she knew it, Audrey had drifted off.

_She was dreaming, and in her dream, she was outside of the boathouse._

_The billy-bumbler appeared from inside, and approached her._

_"Are you going?" she found herself asking the billy-bumbler._

_"No," the billy-bumbler spoke. "I will be traveling with you. You need me."_

_"That doesn't sound like mimicry to me," Audrey said. "You can actually talk."_

_"Yes," the billy-bumbler replied. "We . . . pretend we can only mimic. If the Dogan knew we were capable of intelligent conversation, they would round us all up for use in their research. I would not like that."_

_"Why do you think I need you?" Audrey asked._

_"Because I can find the Dodge," the billy-bumbler said._

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"We do not name ourselves, like your kind does. Things just are what they are."_

_"Well, I don't want to just call you 'Hey You'," Audrey told him. "So would it be all right if I just called you Billy?"_

_"Billy is acceptable," the billy-bumbler said. He actually reminded her a little of Nathan, and she felt a pang in her heart. Heaven only knew where he'd ended up._

* * *

They pulled up to an old cemetery, and got out.

"What are we doing here?" Duke asked politely.

"I told ya," Dean said. "There's only a few places we can meet up together."

"Who are we seeing, exactly?"

"The King of Hell," Sam said, taking a box of salt from a bag he was carrying.

"The WHAT?" Duke goggled. It might LOOK like his world, but the people in it were certainly strange.

He watched as Sam poured the salt out into a large circle, and gestured at Duke.

"Stand there in that circle. DO. NOT. MOVE. From that spot. No matter what," he said.

"You guys are nuts," Duke argued, but did as he was asked.

"We're nuts, says the winged cougar guy," Dean grumbled. "Just shut up and observe."

"Do not fear - it will be well," Castiel told Duke. "We will not allow Crowley to hurt you."

"W-Who's Crowley?" Duke asked, as a thick roiling black fog seemed to appear from nowhere, and Duke's eyes lit up silver.

"I am Crowley," said a voice, and a shortish, slightly pudgy man dressed all in black emerged from the fog. He peered over Duke with an interested expression on his face. "Well, well," he said. "Seems you boys have picked up an interesting new toy. What's it do?"

Duke gave him an annoyed look, but Crowley took no notice.

He peered closer. "What did you do, make it from spare parts, Castiel?"

"You know I cannot create life," Castiel said dourly, the jibe clearly missing him. "He is not of this reality."

Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Leave him be, Crowley," Sam warned.

"I would, but he's like a train wreck, you can't look away," Crowley said, his brown eyes fixed on Duke's face, and Duke suddenly understood.

"You see me as I really am," Duke said, his eyes returning to their normal color.

Crowley nodded. "That human shell you're wearing, that's so you can walk around the meatbags. But I see what you are. You are rather gloriously put together, now that I've gotten a better look," he went on. He began to move closer, but both brothers put their hands on their pistols.

"Look, don't touch," Dean snapped. "He says he's from a realm where they're fighting something called a Corrupt. Know anything about that?"

"Who, me? Noo," Crowley answered.

"You are lying," Castiel spoke.

"Am I now?" Crowley retorted. "Then suppose YOU tell us what he is."

"I...do not know. He is not of this realm."

"And he is right here, if you don't mind," Duke remarked. "If you do know something of them, and I presume you do, please say so."

"How do you know if I know about Corrupt?" Crowley asked him.

"Because I wouldn't have reacted to you if you didn't. You've either been exposed to them or you are one."

"I am not a Corrupt, boyo," Crowley informed him loftily. "They're selfish bastards; a disgusting, snootier form of life. I wouldn't dirty my hands with them."

"Well, if they find what they're looking for, they'll be the _only_ form of life," Duke said. "Not only in my realm - in _all_ realms."

"Even here?" Sam questioned.

"He did say _every_ realm," Crowley answered briskly. "Hmm. Competition. I don't like that," he said, more to himself than the people present, and he looked back to Duke, a faint smile on his lips. "I don't play well with others," he grinned. "Ask them."

Duke could see he didn't need to ask judging by the expressions on the other three.

* * *

While Jennifer was helping the others clean up, she saw two new anthropomorphic animals walking towards Pogo. One of them was a turtle and the other one was an owl with brown feathers and wore dark grey round glasses.

"Hi, there, Pogo!" the turtle greeted when he saw Pogo.

"Hey, Churchy, Howland!" Pogo greeted back.

"We were just wonderin'—" Howland started to say, but paused when he and Churchy saw Jennifer walking into their view. Their eyes grew big and their jaws dropped.

"GAH!" the turtle and owl screamed and they fainted. The others stared at the passed out animals.

"Does anyone knows the C, P, & R?" Hepzibah asked.

"No, but Alabaster an' I knows what to do in an ee-mergency," Rackety Coon Childe said and saluted to Alabaster. "Right, Alabaster?"

"Right!" Alabaster said, saluting back.

The kids ran off and a second later they returned with water guns. They then shot water at Churchy and Howland, waking them up.

"Bah! What happened?" Churchy asked as he and Howland sat up.

"You screamed: 'GAH!' and fainted when you saws Miz Jennifer," Pogo said as Churchy and Howland stood up, drying themselves. "That what happened."

Churchy and Howland did a double take when they saw Jennifer.

"Is that a . . . human?" Howland cautiously asked.

"Yep! Alabaster an' I discovered her!" Rackety Coon Childe proudly said and Alabaster nodded.

Churchy glared at Howland and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! You told me that humans don't exist, an' they're make-believe!" Churchy said, frowning. "Like fairies an' sea monsters, an' Republicans an' Democrats!"

"Well, it appears I am proven wrong!" Howland shot back, then studied Jennifer and smiled. "But look on the bright side Churchy; we got here the first human in 64 years! Ooh! Think of the fame and fortune we gets when we publish our findings!"

"Yeah! We'll be on TVs, magazines, an' all that fancy stuff!" Churchy said.

"You will certainly will not!" Hepzibah exclaimed, standing protectively in front of Jennifer. "How dare you, curs, stealin' from li'l' innocent enfants! I am ashamed of you!"

Churchy and Howland looked like Hepzibah slapped them.

"Now, now, Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah, we ain't tryin' to steal from nobodies," Churchy said, sounding sincere. "Howland an' I just got caught up in the excitement. Isn't that right, Howland?"

"Oh, yes! Quite correct!" Howland quickly agreed. "We will helps the chillun with their scientific research. Where to start? There's experimentin', questionin', testin' . . ."

"I got it!" Churchy said. "A door-to-door survey!"

"Holds it right there!" Pogo said. "You can't do a door-to-door survey!"

"Huh? Why not?" Churchy asked.

"'Cause we ain't got no door!" Pogo said.

"I is prepared," Churchy said. "Step over here."

Jennifer, Pogo, and his friends, gathered their stuff and followed Churchy and Howland. The turtle and the owl lead them to a prop door like the one Jennifer saw in junior high school plays.

"See? Now we can do a door-to-door survey," Churchy said, as they gathered around the door.

"But why does it have mystic symbols carved into it?" Jennifer asked.

The animals gave Jennifer confused looks.

"What mystic symbols, Miz Jennifer?" Alabaster asked.

"You don't see them?" Jennifer asked, as she walked closer to the door to inspect the symbols.

"All I sees is an ordinary door," Pogo said.

Churchy looked at Jennifer, then at Howland. He then grabbed Howland's glasses.

"Get your own, sir!" Howland exclaimed, snatching his glasses back.

"They ain't for me, they for Miz Jennifer!" Churchy said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I always lend my stuff to a lady," Howland said. "Would you like to borrow my glasses, Miz Jennifer?"

Jennifer didn't respond and seemed entranced by the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and heard voices. It sounded like four men were talking.

_"And he is right here, if you don't mind."_

"Duke!" Jennifer exclaimed, causing the others to jump in surprise.

She opened the door and found it lead to an old cemetery at night. The animals stared at the scene in awe.

"Hey, Pogo, if a door does that, do you thinks I overpaid or underpaid for it?" Churchy asked the opossum.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Hepzibah asked, scanning the cemetery.

"I think . . . I found my way back home," Jennifer finally said as she looked around.

"Why, that is wonderful, Miz Jennifer!" Pogo said.

"Does that mean you leavin' us now?" Alabaster asked as Rackety Coon Childe's and his eyes began to fill with tears. "I thoughts we could have more fun together, Miz Jennifer. Like playin' games, findin' out the name of the first human who came here, an' you could teach us how to properly sing Christmas Carols. (Sniffle, sniffle) This ain't right! It's impolite to break the hearts of li'l' innocent chillun!"

"Now, Alabaster, it's also impolite to keep Miz Jennifer here, away from her loved ones. Miz Jennifer is human an' has to go back to her natural habitat. She has to return to wild an' (sob, sob) be free," Rackety Coon Childe said through his tears and handed Jennifer the cactus. "Don't you forget Porky's cactus, Miz Jennifer."

"Come here," Jennifer said, smiling, as she knelt down. Rackety Coon Childe and Alabaster ran into her arms, and they hugged. "Thank you for helping me."

The others adults watched them . . . well, Churchy and Howland were busy bawling, clinging to each other, clearly moved by the children's touching speeches.

"Now, boys, maybe when Miz Jennifer got things straighten out, she'll come an' visit," Pogo told the kids, but he gave Jennifer an unsure look. "Um, you can come an' visit, right?"

* * *

Agent Brody stopped and turned around to see Nathan running towards him.

"What is it, Wuornos?" Brody asked.

"I can help you take down Hansen," Nathan said.

"How are you going to do that?" Brody asked.

"I can do that because, one, he doesn't know me from Adam, two, I wanta help Mr. Lucassi and the others, and three, I just want to help you get rid of this public menace," Nathan told him. "I can get on with his people, and then report back to you."

Brody nodded. The idea had merit, but he had his doubts - he didn't know Nathan from Adam either.

"How do I know you're not already working for him?" he asked Nathan.

"Ask Mr. Lucassi," Nathan said. "He'll tell you I'm on the level. I'm meeting with him tonight after the store closes. He's going to help me."

"Why's he helping you?"

"I . . . can't explain that," Nathan replied apologetically. "But trust me - I want to bust this guy as bad as you do."

Brody mulled it over, and then nodded.

"I'll talk with Lucassi tomorrow. If he tells me you're on the level, we'll see what we can do to get you in Max's good graces. Best way to do that would be to get arrested along with one of his boys."

"Or escape being arrested with him," Nathan grinned slyly.

"That too," Brody said. "I'll see you tomorrow," he finished, and he turned and headed for the streetcar.

* * *

Audrey woke when she felt a prod on her shoulder.

"The eye of the starkblast is passin' overhead," Red told her. "It'll only hold off for an hour or two, so we need to get goin' if you're gonna get to the other side."

Audrey looked down at her feet, to see Billy was still sleeping by the fireplace. She shook off her strange dream as just that - a dream, and followed Red out to his ferry. He cast off the rope, and was just about to push off, when the billy-bumbler came to the dock.

"Boo," he said, and jumped from the dock.

"Well, I'll be a dagbar's uncle!" Red exclaimed, watching as Billy went and sat down next to Audrey. "Seems you've made yourself a friend."

"End," Billy answered.

"Now I've seen everything," Red chuckled, and the three of them pushed off to the other side of the river.

Audrey smiled at Red and stroked Billy's fur.

"I guess it wasn't a dream, was it?" Audrey whispered to Billy.

Was it her imagination or did Billy give her a knowing wink?

* * *

"Wait," Nathan said, stopping Brody from entering the streetcar. "Can you give me more information about Hansen? The more I know, the easier it could be for me to fit in."

Brody looked at the clock on top of the library and saw it a minute till noon.

"Just the basics . . . maybe," Brody said. "And you're also buying lunch."

Nathan nodded and followed Brody.

Over lunch, Agent Brody filled Nathan in.

"Hansen operates out of a speakeasy on 34th Street," he said. "Now, my boys and I were planning on a little visit to that establishment tonight. We never catch Hansen, he's too smart for that," he muttered. "But we usually get one or two of his boys in the raid. Make sure you've got a little something-or-other besides tea in your teacup, so you'll end up in the paddy wagon with 'em. I'll arrest you myself, thinking you're one of his boys. Stick with whoever it is, and Max will bail you out in a few hours. He usually does."

"What if he doesn't?" Nathan asked.

"Make sure he does," Brody stated. "You'll get a chance to prove yourself in the cells, believe me. Hansen's always looking for smart. Tough's a dime a dozen, but smart's hard to come by in a criminal." He looked Nathan over. "And you strike me as being on the sharp side, Wuornos."

"Thanks," Nathan answered. "I think."

* * *

The river current was moving swiftly, but Red expertly poled the ferry across, and before she knew it, he was pulling into the dock.

Audrey reached into her pocket, hoping that the gold coin she conjured would be enough.

"Thankee, Sai," Red said, marveling at it. "But far too much for just a simple ride."

"Well, you fed me, and gave me shelter also," Audrey protested. "Not to mention my new pet."

"He'll be good company for you," Red said. He cast an eye to the clouds gathering overhead. "Need ta get back - starkblast will be starting up again."

"Be careful," Audrey replied.

"You also, Missy. Road ahead's dangerous. Watch out for the Dogan," Red warned, and pushed the ferry away from the dock, leaving Audrey and Billy as they watched him go.

"Goodbye, billy-bumbler," Red called to him. "See you next starkblast!"

"Last," Billy answered.

Audrey turned, observing the road ahead.

"We'll need to take shelter from the storm," she said. "Do you know of a place?"

"House near here - no one live there," Billy told her.

"One abandoned house coming up," Audrey sighed. "I guess I'll following you."

"This way, please," Billy said and lead her to the house.

* * *

"So, are we going to get to the real reason why we're here, unless he's your thank you present for me," Crowley said, eyeing Duke. "If so, you didn't need to gift wrap him."

Duke rolled his eyes; this was getting him nowhere. How would this . . . demon help him find the others?

" _Thank you for helping me."_

"Jennifer?" Duke said out loud, and looked around the cemetery.

Jennifer stepped forward, seemingly from nowhere, a cactus in a pot clutched in her arms. She took in the scene in front of her: Duke was standing in the center of a ring that appeared to be made from salt, with two men both with pistols, one man in a rumpled trenchcoat, and one man dressed head-to-toe in black who was suddenly in her face, and she stepped back.

"Hello, darling," he greeted.

"Leave her alone," Duke warned, shifting back into his true form, and stepped out of the salt ring.

"Ah, the cougar's girlfriend," Crowley said, delighted.

Jennifer darted around Crowley, landing in Duke's arms.

"Where did you come from?" Duke asked.

"Where _are_ we, and who are these people?" Jennifer asked.

"We're in our time, just not the right dimension," Duke answered. "The two gun-happy guys are Sam and Dean Winchester, that's Castiel, he's an Angel of the Lord, and that-" he nodded at Crowley.

"Crowley, King of Hell," Crowley said, stepping forward. "Pleased to meet you - Miss Mason."

"You know me?" Jennifer got out.

"I know everyone, darling," he grinned. "Don't worry, boys," he called to Sam and Dean. "This one's human enough."

"Let's get out of here, Duke," Jennifer said.

"I-I'm working on it, Jennifer," Duke soothed. "I just don't know how."

"I do-" Jennifer said, and the pair vanished.

Crowley blinked and frowned at the Winchester brothers.

"Thank you for wasting my time," Crowley said. "Expect my bill."

With that, Crowley vanished.

"Well, I chalk that up to the most random thing that happened," Dean said as he, Sam, and Castiel walked back to the Impala.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sam asked, when they reached they reached the car.

"You can ask them yourselves," Castiel said, and Jennifer and Duke, now back in his human form, walked out from behind the Impala. The Winchester brothers looked at Castiel. "An Enochian transport spell; only useful for short distances."

"Duke, are you okay?" Jennifer asked, as she placed her cactus on the trunk on the Impala. "I mean, you were in a ring of salt—"

"I'm fine, Jennifer; just weirded out from all of . . . this," Duke said, as they wrapped their arms around each other, and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jennifer smiled back and Duke deeply kissed her. The other three men watched on.

"So, um, Duke, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sam asked, but Duke and Jennifer kept on kissing.

"Oh, come on, people! Breathe!" Dean exclaimed.

* * *

Audrey and Billy arrived at the house. It was a little run-down and overgrown, but she found the door unlocked, and she and Billy went inside just as the second half of the starkblast hit.

She conjured a sphere, its soft light illuminating the room.

"You can do magic," Billy said.

"Some," Audrey sighed. "But not enough to get back to my own realm."

"You were wise not to reveal it to Red."

"Why?"

"He is good man, but talks too much. The Dogan have spies everywhere."

"So we're kind of in the same boat," Audrey smiled.

The thunder clapped loudly, lightning flashing so brilliantly Audrey was momentarily blinded, and then she noticed that she and Billy weren't alone, seeing a shadow streak across the wall.

"Billy," Audrey asked. "What should I look out for?"

"Many creatures, who will wish you harm," Billy said. "Vampires, slow mutants, demons, the vagrant dead, Not Men, and of course, wolves."

"I don't suppose you could narrow down the list," Audrey said.

Billy appeared to smile at her and sniffed the air.

* * *

After lunch, Nathan meandered around the city, still trying to get used to the more 'primitive' life. No cell phones, no television, movies barely had sound. He took in a movie, shocked at the price (five cents!) and watched Charlie Chaplin's latest movie, _The Circus_ , smiling at the comedian's antics, and he wished that Audrey could be with him.

When the movie ended, he noticed that the bank clock said it was five to seven, so he headed back up the street to Lucassi's Haberdashery, where he could see Bobby closing the drapes in the window. He motioned to Nathan, and Nathan slipped inside.

"Oh, there you are," Lucassi said, closing the cash register drawer. "How did it go with Agent Brody?"

"Pretty well. He wants me to put in an appearance at a speakeasy that Hansen owns," Nathan replied.

"The Gilded Lily," Lucassi replied. "In that case, we'll need to fix you up for formal wear. So, step up on the podium there, and we'll see what we can do for you."

"You said you knew that Hansen wasn't human," Nathan began as Lucassi measured the circumference of his chest. "So what are you?"

"I'm an Apparator and Cartomancer. Bobby here is my apprentice."

"Which is . . . what?"

"Apparators can make magic-infused garments, such as your clothing you were wearing when you showed up here," Lucassi said, glancing over his glasses at Nathan. "They accommodate you in your - other form, do they not?"

"If I remember to focus on them, yes," Nathan answered, blushing slightly remembering the times he _hadn't_ focused on them. "And the other thing, a Car-to-mancer?"

"Cartographers of the realms," Lucassi explained. "I can help you to find how to return to your world. Unfortunately, Hansen has all portals closely guarded. If he knew what Bobby and I really were . . . what you are . . . I shouldn't like to think of the consequences, which would be dire, I assure you."

He stood up. "Now then," he finished, and tapped Nathan's shoulder.

Instantly, Nathan's jacket turned to black, his shirt becoming blindingly white, and he felt something around his neck, and could see in his reflection that he was now attired in a tuxedo, his hair slicked down tightly in the style he had seen men wearing.

"There," Lucassi smiled.

"Feel like Cinderella off to the ball," Nathan said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Unfortunately, you have to get past Max as the evil stepmother," Lucassi answered dryly. "But, if all goes well, you'll get the last laugh. Good luck to you."

"Thanks," Nathan answered, and after getting what looked to be a very expensive cashmere coat, he went out into the night, bound for The Gilded Lily.

* * *

Duke and Jennifer broke apart, still smiling at each other.

"Jennifer, where were you?" Duke asked.

"Well," Jennifer said. "I found myself in the Okefenokee Swamp, only in that reality was filled with anthropomorphic animals. There I met Alabaster Alligator and Rackety Coon Childe, who told me that humans were considered legendary beasts, except for the one who visited there 64 years ago and gave them Christmas . . . we never figured out his name . . . anyway, Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe escorted me to Albert Alligator and Beauregard Bugleboy to help me . . . but they were too busy fighting over what were the right lyrics to "Deck the Halls." So Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe invited me to their picnic with Pogo Possum, Porky Pine, and Miz Ma'm'selle Hepzibah. I explained what happened and they wanted to help me . . . oh, Hepzibah said you were 'tres beau' . . . meanwhile, Porky wanted me to be his Valentine and gave me that cactus as a gift. So after the picnic I meet Churchy, a turtle, and Howland, an owl. Churchy wanted me to do a door-to-door survey and lead me to a prop door. I noticed there were mystic symbols craved into the door, but no one else could see them. When I touched the doorknob, I could hear you. So I opened the door . . . and well, here I am. Do you think I could go back to that reality? I did promise Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe that I will visit them; they were heartbroken that I had to leave."

The four men just stared at her.

"Um, yeah . . . could you repeat that again in Ecochian?" Dean asked.

"You don't know Ecochian," Castiel said.

"No, but it would probably make more sense," Dean said.

* * *

"It is one of the Not Men," Billy told Audrey.

"Will it hurt us?"

"If it can."

Audrey conjured another sphere, and tossed it the corner of the room where she saw the shadow moving.

"What can you tell me about the Not Men?" Audrey asked as she kept her eyes peeled.

"Not Men are criminals, known to rape, plunder, and pillage," Billy said. "The spend most of their time invisible."

"How wonderful," Audrey sarcastically commented. "But they do have a scent, right?"

Billy nodded. "They can be killed like a normal man, but they escape capture easily. What do you wish to do, Audrey?"

"Show him that he should find another place to stay," Audrey said and conjured a sphere.

Billy nodded again and guided Audrey.

* * *

"You said you went through a door to get here?" Duke reviewed.

Jennifer nodded. "Yes. Professor Steel was right; I can travel between worlds."

"Can you do it again?" Duke asked.

"I'm not sure," Jennifer admitted. "I'm not even sure how I activated that power in the first place."

Castiel peered closer at Jennifer.

"You are human," he said. "But she has been enhanced."

"Enhanced? Like she takes steroids?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam put in. "Magic-enhanced. You didn't sign a deal with Crowley or anyone with him, did you?"

"Who?"

"The English gent you met," Duke said.

"Scottish," the Winchesters chorused.

"Whichever," Duke replied. He looked to Castiel. "If you're an angel, can you travel between realms?"

"I could," Castiel answered slowly.

"If you can, you need to find our Guardians," Duke told him. "They can help us to straighten all this out."

"Well - wouldn't Gloria exist in this realm too?" Jennifer asked.

"She would - but I don't know if she would know about us in this one. It needs to be our own realm . . . we don't want to create a paradox effect."

Castiel nodded agreement. "It could be most disastrous."

"Can you do that?" Dean asked.

"I can try," Castiel answered. "If Miss - Mason can also travel between realms and worlds, perhaps she could guide me to where I need to go."

Duke put his arms around Jennifer.

"You think you could - if you had someone along to help guide you back to here?" he questioned tenderly. "Maybe he can help you learn to develop your own power."

"What about your own powers?" Jennifer asked.

"As long as he stays looking like a human, we shouldn't have any other problems. Crowley's not likely to surface again," Sam pointed out.

"No, he's-" Jennifer fell silent. She didn't know whose side these guys were really on, and the less said about Duke's Channeler powers, the better.

"He's what?" Dean demanded.

"He is a Channeler, in their world," Castiel said. "In terms of our world, he would be nearly the equivalent of a Seraphim. But he has not attained his full powers yet."

The Winchesters stared at Duke, their mouths gaping.

"Whoa," Sam said.

"No wonder Crowley was so interested," Dean remarked.

"So let's focus on developing your powers first," Duke said, looking at Jennifer. "Do you remember anything special happening when you traveled here? What were you thinking? What were you feeling?"

Jennifer thought over the events. "I felt pretty relaxed."

"Okay; we'll find someplace quiet and start meditating," Duke said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Meditation? Please! That's going to take till next Thursday!"

"You got a better idea?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and got out his keys. "As matter of fact, I do. Get your cactus and get in."

* * *

Inside a bar, four men cheered as Jennifer successfully toss her coin and it landed in the pitcher. Well, actually, three men were cheering; Castiel was slumped over the table, drunk.

"Drink up, guys!" Dean said.

"Not before we toast Jennifer," Duke commented.

The Winchester brothers nodded, and toasted before they drank.

"All right, who's next?" Sam asked.

"It's Castiel's turn," Duke said.

"Cas, man, wake up," Dean said, shaking the angel.

"Huh? What?" Castiel asked, looking around, bringing his head up. Jennifer couldn't remember when Castiel wrapped his tie around his forehead.

"It's your turn," Dean said.

"Oh . . . um, let Duke take my turn . . . I need to rest," Castiel said, and laid his head back down.

"I didn't know angels could get drunk so quickly," Jennifer said, looking at Castiel.

"I didn't know Cas sucked at this game," Dean said, then looked at Duke. "Okay, Duke, your turn."

As Duke prepared himself, Jennifer could hear jazz music, playing in the background. She stood up and headed for the source of the music. Duke noticed this and quickly followed her, as the Winchester brothers paid their bill.

Duke followed Jennifer to the back of the bar. She then saw a door, like the one she saw when she was in the Okefenokee Swamp, expect there were no mystic symbols carved into this one; there seemed to be bullet holes. Jennifer jumped a bit when she felt Duke's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Duke asked, as the Winchester brothers joined them.

"I found the door," Jennifer said.

"What door?" Sam asked.

"You don't see it?" Jennifer asked, and the men shook their heads.

"I believe her," Duke said.

"Do not forget this," Castiel said, appearing next to them, and now had sobered up, and gave Jennifer her cactus.

Duke took Jennifer's hand and they smiled at each other. They then took a step forward.

* * *

Just as Nathan exited the building, he bumped into someone and he couldn't believe who it was.

"Nathan?" Duke and Jennifer exclaimed.

Nathan grabbed them and lead them back inside to Lucassi's Haberdashery, much to Lucassi's and Bobby's surprise.

"How did you get here?" Nathan asked and did a double take when he looked at Jennifer. "Why do you have a cactus?"

"A porcupine gave it to her as a Valentine," Duke said.

Nathan opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"At this point, I'm done being surprised by anything that happens to us," he remarked. He looked at Duke. "And you didn't get one?"

"No, I got to meet a couple of interesting fellows and an Angel of the Lord," Duke told him.

"An angel? Really? What was her name?" Nathan grinned.

"His name," Castiel spoke from behind them. "And my name is Castiel."

The three turned to see that they had been joined by Castiel, Sam and Dean.

"Nathan, you certainly seem to have your own traveling entourage," Lucassi spoke.

"Mr. Lucassi, this is two of my partners, Miss Jennifer Mason and Duke Crocker, and this is . . . Castiel, was it?" Nathan asked, getting a solemn nod.

"And this is Sam and Dean Winchester," Duke finished. "They're demon hunters in their realm. They're like us, Nate . . . minus the whole changing into true forms thing. They're humans."

"Why did you bring them along? We can't babysit a group of amateur would-be demon hunters," Nathan snapped at Duke.

"I didn't 'bring them along,'" Duke shot back. "They just . . . just . . ."

"I believe Duke's powers accidently pulled us in," Castiel said.

"Plus, we ain't exactly amateurs here, pal," Dean responded. "Our family's been in this business a long time."

"We aren't fighting demons," Nathan argued.

"No, you're fighting Corrupt - which a demon we're acquainted with knows about," Sam informed Nathan. "Your friend here had something of a reaction when they met. And Crowley was awfully interested in him too. He didn't say anything - but we could tell that Crowley knew something about what Duke can do," he went on, looking from one to another. "So if he's in, we're in. You need us."

"Great - so now we have Corrupt _and_ demons to worry about," Nathan grumbled.

"Demons do not have the powers to cross dimensions," Castiel said. "Except one . . ."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: it's him."

Castiel reluctantly nodded back.

As the men talked, Jennifer placed her cactus down next to the cash register, then looked at Luassci and Bobby.

"Hi," she said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mason," Lucassi said, shaking her hand. "This is my assistant, Bobby."

"So, why are you dressed up like that?" Duke asked Nathan, trying to suppress a grin.

"Here, it's May 5th, 1923," Nathan explained. "Al Capone isn't in charge here, a Corrupt calling himself Mad Max Hansen is the crime boss of Chicago. He also has all the portals closely guarded; I guess you can enter, but you can't leave."

Duke sighed. "So the only way for Jennifer to locate the door to find Audrey, we need to stop this Corrupt."

Nathan nodded. "I was going to Hansen's speakeasy, the Glided Lily, to help Agent Brody take him down."

"Well, you're definitely not facing that Corrupt alone," Duke said.

"I know, Duke, but we don't have Audrey. How are we going to get rid of him without her?" Nathan asked.

"First, I think if you want to help Nathan, you should wear something a little more appropriate," Lucassi said as he helped Jenifer onto to the podium. "Now, ladies first."

* * *

The shadow seemed to solidify, and then darted back around the corner, a faint wailing noise issuing from it. After a few moments, it began to try to return again, but another lighted sphere in its direction, sent it rushing out of a window.

"You chased it away," said Billy.

"For now," Audrey replied.

"You should rest," Billy told her. "I will keep first watch."

"Thanks, Billy," Audrey sighed, more than ready to finish the nap she'd started at Red's. She examined the fireplace, determining it sound enough to light a fire in, and after using a broken chair for fuel, lay down, wrapping her shawl she'd conjured around herself. She felt Billy kneel down alongside her, his head resting on her hip. Audrey moved a little so he would be more comfortable, and then dozed off, listening to sound of the mournful wind and the pelting rain outside.

* * *

When next she woke, the starkblast had passed.

"We should go," Billy said.

"Don't you want to sleep for a while, Billy?" Audrey yawned.

"I may sleep on the way to Serenity. There is a tanktrain that will pass by within the hour, and we may ride it there," Billy informed her.

"How long until we get there?" Audrey asked.

"It will be sunset when we get there, and then we must seek out a Scryseer named Dom Novelli - he can tell us where The Dodge is. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Audrey replied. She gathered her coat she'd wadded up as her pillow, and they went outside.

In the distance, Audrey and Billy could hear a faint mechanical sound like vrum-vrum-der-drum-drum coming, and at the top of the hill, she could indeed see a train approaching, but instead of using rails, it had tank treads. She also noted a cluster of soldierly-looking beings clustered along the outsides of the train cars.

"Dogan soldiers," Billy muttered. "Why are _they_ going into Serenity?"

"Maybe they're stopping somewhere else along the way," Audrey replied.

"There is nowhere else to stop," Billy told her. "This is the last one until Serenity. Normally, they are not allowed into the city. They must be looking for something."

"Hopefully, it isn't what we're looking for," Audrey exhaled as the tanktrain began to rumble to a stop.

"It will be wise to not draw attention to ourselves," Billy said, lowering his voice. "Until they are gone, I will act like an 'ordinary' billy-bumbler."

Audrey nodded back, understanding, as she watched the people leave the tanktrain. "I hope I don't need a ticket."

* * *

Lucassi quickly set to redressing Jennifer while Bobby helped the others with formal wear.

"I feel like a trained monkey in this getup," Dean grumbled.

"Look like one too," his brother grinned, prompting Dean to smack Sam up the back of his head.

Castiel tugged uncomfortably at the stiff shirt collar around his neck.

"Why do humans have to dress in these garments?" he asked.

"Because it's formal attire only at The Gilded Lily," Lucassi said, finishing pinning the hem on a black dress dripping with spangles for Jennifer, and handed her a diamante headband with a long, slender black ostrich feather on the side.

Jennifer placed it on her head, and instantly, her hair restyled itself into careful Marcel waves.

Duke gave an appreciative whistle, and Jennifer pirouetted on the pedestal.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"You look great," Duke and Sam chorused. Sam gave her an admiring look, and Duke narrowed an eye at him.

"You look very nice, Jennifer," Nathan agreed.

"Now you're all set," Lucassi told them. "I've been thinking, Nathan, and I believe your best bet is to locate a gentleman named Percival Monahan - he's better known as Nudge," he went on. "If one of your acquaintances would start an argument with him-"

"Wait a minute . . . Nudge?" Dean questioned incredulously.

"He was known as Nudge Monahan," Lucassi said. "He's a former boxer, but he's had one too many punches. He's a nice enough fellow, but-"

"The elevator doesn't go all the way to the top floor," Duke finished, and Lucassi nodded.

"At any rate, he's Max's pet goon. Nudge once threw a championship fight for him, and the champ hit him from behind after the bell, left Nudge with diminished capacity, so now Max looks after him," Lucassi told them. "If Nudge likes you, Max will like you."

"So what do we do?"

"Pick a fight with this Nudge person, and let Nathan step in to help," Castiel put in, and the Winchester brothers stared at him. "That is a human trick, correct, Mr. Lucassi?"

"Exactly so," Lucassi agreed.

Dean looked at Sam and Duke. "Okay - so which one of us gets the short straw to start a fight with a boxer?"

"He is," Sam and Duke chorused, indicating each other.

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. "I guess we'll figure that part out when we get there."

* * *

Jennifer couldn't help but smile when she entered the Gilded Lily; she felt like she was in a movie when she saw the clothes and heard the music.

"I told you what Hansen looks like, so keep a look out," Nathan said, then looked at Duke. "I know you could easily find Hansen, but if he finds out you're a Channeler—"

"I know; he'll kill anyone who gets in his way to grab me," Duke finished.

"Good; I'll start over there," Nathan said, indicating the area where richer-looking patrons were eating, and left them.

The band then began to play a new song, and Duke smiled.

"Care for a dance?" Duke asked, offering his hand to Jennifer.

"Sure!" Jennifer answered, smiling back, and Duke lead her to the dance floor.

For a minute, the Winchester brothers and Castiel watched them dance, then they headed for the bar.

"What would you have?" the bartender asked them.

"Um, three very small cocktails," Sam answered. The bartender gave him an odd look. "We're pacing ourselves."

The bartender just smiled and nodded, then left to get their drinks.

"Hey, Mister, do you have a light?" a female voice asked next to Dean.

Dean turned to see a platinum blonde woman with a bob haircut and blue eyes. She wore the same type of headband Jennifer was wearing, except hers was silver and her feather was white. She wore a long silver thin dress and showed her long cigarette holder to Dean.

"Well . . . um . . . I seem to have left it in my coat," Dean said. "I'll go get it."

"How do I know you're not going to run away?" the woman asked, with a seductive smile.

"You can come with me," Dean said.

"Now I like that idea," the woman said, and linked her arm with Dean's. "Let's go."

"Um, excuse me, I have to escort the lady for a light," Dean said, looking back at Sam and Castiel, before he walked off with the woman.

Castiel looked confused, while Sam just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Duke and Jennifer were having fun dancing, when Duke felt a rather heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Scuse me, pal," he heard a slightly slurry voice say. "Wouldja mind if I cut in wit yer date?"

Duke turned to look at who was talking. The guy was such a caricature of the classic punch-drunk boxer that Duke could only assume that this was Nudge Monahan.

"That depends on the lady, friend," Duke replied.

Nudge looked at her. "How 'bout it, Toots?" he asked. "You wanna cut a rug?"

_'This would be your opportunity to pick a fight with him',_ Jennifer radiated at Duke.

_'I know, but I feel like it'd be kicking an injured dog,'_ he answered back. Nudge had a childlike quality about him, and Duke looked to Jennifer for an answer.

"Sure, I'd love to," Jennifer answered, and Nudge swept her into his arms, clumsily wheeling her out onto the crowded dance floor - and promptly slammed into Dean and the lady, who had talked Dean into dancing.

"Ah, 'scuse us," Nudge answered offhandedly.

"Watch where you're going, you goon!" the lady retorted.

"I said sorry lady, geez, whaddya want, flowers?" Nudge answered.

"Well, be more careful," Dean put in, and Nudge got an angry look on his face.

"You wanna make somethin' out of it?" he demanded, pushing Dean, as Sam and Castiel joined Duke.

" _That_ was the wrong thing to do," Sam whispered to Duke.

Dean shoved Nudge back. "Watch it, pal!" he said, getting angry.

"That would be your cue, Nathan," Jennifer told Nathan, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

Nudge and Dean pushed one another again, and then suddenly, there were the shrills sounds of police whistles, and people began screaming and shoving one another.

"RAID!" the barkeep bellowed, and the place went into pandemonium.

"Cas, get Jennifer out of here!" Sam said, and Castiel swiftly escorted Jennifer through the back door as hordes of uniformed policemen and several men in fedoras and trench coats appeared, among them Agent Brody.

Nudge and Dean had already exchanged a few blows, when Nathan jumped on Dean from behind.

"Leave my pal alone!" he told him, as policemen corralled the three of them, dragging them out to a paddy wagon.

Duke and Sam were making their way to the back, when they were also grabbed.

"What do we do?" Jennifer asked Castiel, as they watched the others being loaded into the paddy wagons.

"According to Nathan, Hansen will come for his men in a few hours," Castiel told her. "We will get them out then. Sam and Dean will make sure they are safe."

"I hope so," Jennifer sighed. She then had an idea. She hailed a cab.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked, once Castiel and Jennifer were seated.

"Follow them," Jennifer said, indicating the police driving away.

"You sure?" the driver asked.

"Um . . . early tip!" Jennifer said, giving the driver $20, who looked at the money as if it was gold.

"How the . . .? Are you related to the Dodge Brothers? Ah, you don't have to tell me; just give me the same amount when we're done, deal?"

Jennifer agreed and the driver followed the police.

* * *

Nathan sighed as he watched the police through the bars of the jail. He was in the same jail cell as Duke, the Winchester brothers, Nudge, and a couple other men.

_'This wasn't the plan,'_ Nathan thought glumly. _'Duke wasn't supposed to be arrested. Hansen will find out for sure he's a Channeler.'_

He looked at the others and saw a tiny smile on Duke's face as he glanced up.

' _Look,'_ Duke radiated when he saw Nathan watching him.

Nathan quickly glanced up and saw something small and sparkly flying circling around the ceiling. He had to smile: Jennifer.

* * *

Audrey soon saw that Billy was right; there was literally nothing between the abandoned house they'd stayed in and Serenity, only endless vistas of flatland, dotted here and there with scrubby dead trees. She also noted that here, the sky seemed to always be in some sort of haze. She realized that she had yet to see the sun or the moon and stars.

A Dogan soldier noticed her looking up at the sky, and turned his gaze up towards it.

"What are you observing, Citizen?" he questioned. They all wore what looked to be respirators and goggles, making their voices sound unnaturally deep.

"Nothing," Audrey answered quickly. "I was just wondering if the sun ever comes out."

"Sun?" the Dogan asked. "Whose son?"

Billy nudged his head against her leg. Audrey glanced down, and he gave his head an imperceptible shake.

"I-I mean, do _you_ have a son, sir?" Audrey said, giving him her best smile, but it was wasted on the Dogan.

"No. My Dogan brethren are my family - my mother, my father, my sisters, my brothers," he told her.

"All Dogan are brethren," the others chorused.

Audrey noticed that this particular Dogan now seemed interested in her, and she swallowed nervously.

"Serenity," the driver announced.

Seemingly from nowhere, there was a city appearing on the horizon, tall, majestic buildings soaring into the hazy skyline, obscuring the tops of the tallest structures.

The Dogan that had been watching Audrey turned back to the others, directing them to gather their gear as the tanktrain pulled into the station.

"This way," Billy spoke, finally breaking his silence.

Audrey draped her shawl over her head, and she and Billy quickly ducked out of the station, and away from the Dogan soldiers.

"In this world, we do not see whatever hides in the skies," Billy told her.

"You mean you've never seen the sun or the moon and stars?" Audrey asked, and Billy shook his head.

"I do not know what those things are," Billy told her. "There has always been Light or Dark. Starkblasts or stormfalls."

"Stormfalls?"

"When the water freezes."

"Oh, snow," Audrey replied, and Billy looked at her curiously.

"Things are certainly different where you are from," he said. "I should like to see a sun or moon or stars someday."

"Maybe someday you will," she smiled. "Now - which way to the Dodge?"

"Follow me," Billy said, and they walked away from the station. Audrey found herself smiling as she watched Billy and wondered if there was some way to take the billy-bumbler with her when she gets home.

Well . . . _if_ she gets home.

Billy soon stopped to look a statue. In the middle was a tall tower, encircled with roses. Surrounding the tower and roses were twelve animals: a bear, a lion, a bat, a horse, a rat, a wolf, a rabbit, an eagle, a turtle, a dog, a fish, and an elephant. Audrey stopped next to Billy and looked at the statue.

"What is it?" Audrey asked.

"It will help us," Billy said. "It will also help the Dodge."

* * *

_'Duke! Castiel and I are here to get you and Sam and Dean out of jail!'_ Duke heard Jennifer's voice in his head, as she landed in his hand and Duke looked relieved.

"What is that?" Sam asked, squinting at the small sparkling thing that Duke carefully cupped in his hand.

"This," Duke said softly, "is Jennifer."

"She can do that?" Dean questioned. "For angelic-type beings, you guys have some crazy powers."

"They come in handy at times," Duke replied. "She tells me that your friend Castiel is here to bail us out."

"What about Nathan?" Sam asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I stay here. I'm trying to get in good with Nudge there," he nodded at the boxer who was currently being fleeced by a street hustler. "You guys go - I'll contact Duke when I can."

"Cell phones don't work here," Dean pointed out, as Jennifer flew out of a nearby window. "I know, I've tried."

"We can communicate telepathically, when we focus on it," Nathan told him. "Now get Duke and get out of here before this Mad Max finds out what Duke really is. He captures him, we're all sunk."

"Hope you know what you're doing, man," Dean whispered as a policeman came to the bars.

"Crocker, Duke and Samuel and Dean Winchester," he called. "Your bail's been posted - you're outta here."

"Be careful," Duke whispered to Nathan, and he nodded.

"You too."

Nathan watched them go, and then turned his attention back to Nudge and the hustler.

"Hey," he called out loudly. The two men looked up.

"That funny to you, taking advantage of the guy?" Nathan demanded of the hustler.

"I ain't doin' nothin," the guy said.

"You've dealt him those same five cards about four times now," Nathan told him.

Two other men looked up, interested. Nathan recognized one of them from Lucassi's Haberdashery - he'd been in there with Max that afternoon.

"That true, Nero?" he asked, his voice soft but menacing. "You fleecin' Nudgie here? You know how Mr. Hansen feels about that kinda stuff."

Nero grew very nervous looking, a fine sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Nah, nah," he protested, trying to smile. "We're just having a bit of fun, aren't we, Nudge?"

Nudge looked at him skeptically. "You trying ta pull a fast one on me, Nero?"

"No, not at all, Nudgie," Nero blurted wildly. "Here . . . here, we'll let your friends join in with us," he said, looking to Nathan.

"Yeah, c'mon, buddy, it's more fun to play with three or four guys," Nudge beamed at him, and Nathan nodded agreement.

"Sure, why not," he said, and sidled over with Nudge, keeping a careful eye on Nero.

"Here, Nero," the man who'd spoken up said. "I'LL deal the cards this time. Take a breather."

"S-sure, Artie, anything you say," Nero answered.

Artie expertly shuffled the deck thoroughly, and glanced at Nathan.

"Name's Artie Whiteshaw," he said.

"Nathan Wuornos," Nathan answered.

"Pleased to meetcha," Artie mumbled through his cigarette, and peered closer at Nathan. "Didn't I see you somewheres earlier today?" he asked, and then snapped his fingers. "Yeah, at Lucassi's joint! You came in wearing them funny-lookin' clothes."

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled. "I needed some new clothes . . . I just got here. I gotta find a job."

"Whaddya do?"

"Whatever needs doing," Nathan replied evenly, and Artie gazed at him, interested.

Nathan felt Nudge, well, nudge him.

"What do I got?" he asked in a stage whisper, discreetly showing Nathan his cards.

"Keep the queen - ditch those two fours," he said softly. "Tell Nero to give you two more."

"Whatcha gonna do, Nudgie?" Artie questioned.

"I'm gonna discard them fours an' gimme two more cards," Nudge answered proudly.

Artie gave Nathan a caustic look, but did as Nudge asked.

"How 'bout now?" Nudge whispered to Nathan.

"Now you're getting somewhere," Nathan told him. He'd managed to cast the illusion that the next two cards would be a king and an ace of the same suit as the queen Nudge held, ensuring he'd get a straight flush.

"Nero, whatcha got?" Artie asked.

"I got nothing," Nero said lamely, showing he had small-numbered cards of no value whatsoever.

"I got three ladies," Artie asserted, grinning, laying down his cards. "How 'bout you, Wee-ir-nose?"

"Two pair, "Nathan said, laying down two fours and two eights.

"I got this," Nudge spoke, laying down his straight flush.

"Well, whaddya know, Nudge! You beat us all!" Artie exclaimed. Nudge looked fit to burst with pride, and put his beefy arm around Nathan's shoulders. Artie narrowed an eye in silent thanks to Nathan, and he gave him a slight nod.

"All thanks to my new pal," he beamed.

The same policeman that had come for Duke and the Winchesters reappeared.

"All right, Artie, Nudge, you're sprung," he called.

"Hey, what about my pal here?" Nudge asked.

"Lemme talk to Mr. Hansen, Nudge," Artie told him. "We'll see what we can do to get your buddy sprung."

"Don't worry, pal, you're too good to be stuck in there," Nudge said to Nathan, before Artie escorted him out.

A minute later, Hansen appeared, with a couple of his bodyguards. He walked over to Nathan and looked him over.

"You're Nathan Wuornos?" Hansen asked and Nathan nodded in response. "Artie and Nudge told me about you; says you're a good man."

"Sometimes," Nathan said. "But not all the time."

"Sometimes, my good guys ain't always good either," Max grinned. "But, c'mon, I paid your bail. You're outta here for now."

"C'mon, pal," Nudge enthused, putting his arm over Nathan's shoulders, once he was let out. "Man, goin' ta jail always makes me hungry!" he exclaimed. "I could eat a horse!"

"How 'bout you, Wuornos?" Artie asked.

"I could eat," Nathan said. "But make it someplace cheap - all I got is a couple bucks."

Max threw his head back and laughed, Nudge, Artie and another man joining him.

"I think we can do a little better than a cheap hamburger joint," Max grinned. "We'll go to Charlie Daugherty's Steakhouse. Best T-Bone you ever put in your mouth," he went on. "Besides," he continued, a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I got a little piece of business to discuss with you."

"Anything you say, Mr. Hansen," Nathan replied.

* * *

Duke, Jennifer, Castiel, Lucassi, Sam and Dean all watched from the rooftop of the nearby building as Max, Nathan, Artie, Nudge and the others emerged from the jail and got into two luxurious cars, Nathan climbing in with Max.

"Well, that's done," Lucassi exhaled. "Step One - get Nathan in with Max. Step Two - gain Max's trust."

"How easy is that gonna be?" Dean asked.

Lucassi sighed. "Not very."

"Jennifer, can you follow them and let us know what's going on?" Duke asked. Jennifer nodded and Duke kissed her. "For good luck."

Jennifer smiled and shrank into her smaller form. She then flew after Max's car as the men watched her.

"Freaky powers," Dean commented.

"Yes, I have never seen such a diversity in abilities before," Castiel added.

"No, Cas, I mean . . . never mind."

* * *

When Artie returned with Hansen's order (because Max asked him), he could see Hansen was done talking with Nathan, and Nudge was asking Nathan if he could sit next to him while they eat.

"What do you think, boss?" Artie asked, when he set the food down.

"I think he could be useful," Hansen said, as he looked over Nathan. "I thought having a guard dog by my side could improve my image."

"What?" Artie found himself asking.

Hansen quickly got out a pen and wrote a note a napkin.

"Give this to Mugsy. Tell him to go to my storage locker and get the item that matches this number, then bring here immediately," Hansen said, giving Artie the napkin. "It's my . . . welcoming present for Nathan."

Artie nodded and left. Hansen enjoyed his meal, occasionally glancing at Nathan and smiled.

Jennifer perched herself on a chandelier, her own sparkle hidden among the crystals. She was almost directly above Max's table, and she watched intently as Max gave the napkin to Artie, who swiftly departed.

She wondered briefly if she should follow him; but was determined to stay and keep an eye on Nathan. She'd promised she would, after all. He didn't appear to be in immediate danger, outside of Nudge's affectionate ministrations. She could see how he'd gained his nickname; he always appeared to be poking at people. She felt sorry for the poor man, being used by Max and his goons, and she wondered what would happen to him when they defeated Max.

* * *

Audrey and Billy made their way through the city. People here seemed much like they did in her realm, save for some of the shops they passed. POTIONS, read one. DISCOUNT DISENCHANTMENTS was another shop. Audrey realized that must be why her magic still worked in this realm, because it was so prevalent here.

"This way," said Billy, and they turned down a narrow little alley where at the end of the it, sat a little shop with a sign over that said DOM NOVELLI - FORTUNES AND NECROMANCY.

"He communicates with the dead?" Audrey asked.

Billy nodded.

"He must be able to," he told her. "If we are to find The Dodge."

' _Maybe I should have asked before_ who _or_ what _is The Dodge,'_ Audrey thought as she and Billy entered the shop.

The shop was decorated like a cross between a typical fortune teller's place and a New Age store. Audrey saw there was a bell on the counter and rang it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there; hold your horses!" a grumpy voice answered from the back of the shop.

While she waited, Audrey looked around the store. She then saw miniature replicas of the statue that stood in the town square. She examined them closely, feeling it represent something important.

"Like them? For you, how about—" Audrey looked up when Dom Novelli spoke. He appeared to be around the same age as the Teague brothers. He had short white and grey hair, black eyes, large ears and nose, and wore black-rimmed glasses. Dom looked deeply into her eyes. "Well, you're definitely not from around here, are you?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I can feel it about you," he said, and gestured to a room behind a curtain. "Please, enter."

Audrey and Billy followed him in.

"He brought you to me, eh?" Dom questioned.

"Yes, he did. You're right; I'm not from this realm. We have to find The Dodge in order for me to return to my home."

"How did you get here?" Dom asked, picking up various objects and setting them around a large circle that had been painted on the floor.

"We were sent here by beings similar to us - they think that we're Corrupt, but in reality, The Corrupt are controlling them."

"That's how they work," Dom commented. "But you were smarter than your successors, though, weren't you? You saw through their little schemes. That's why you're dangerous to them."

"There's more," Audrey said. "But I don't know if I should tell you."

"You know where the Channeler and the key are," Dom said, and Audrey's jaw dropped. She quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, and Dom gave her a grin.

"Yes, you do," he told her. "That's why The Dogan soldiers are out and about here, you know. They're looking for this Channeler and key - they know that such beings would be an immeasurably valuable resource." He looked at her. "Not you, is it?"

"No, it isn't me," Audrey said. "And I don't know where h - they went."

"So one of them is a man, then," Dom spoke. "My dear, you may trust me. Can't she, Billy?"

"Yes," Billy answered. "Dom is a friend to The Dodge and to all lesser creatures."

Audrey began to see the light. The statue in the town square wasn't just a statue - it was a statue of The Dodge!

"These figures - THAT'S The Dodge, isn't it?" she asked. "You do know where he is, don't you?"

"I do," Dom answered solemnly, and gestured, the candles surround the circle bursting into flames. "But where he is, we cannot follow in these forms. Lie down, my dear," he went on. "Make yourself comfortable. We will be journeying on from here in our spirit forms."

"I-I don't know if I can," Audrey said hesitantly. "I'm a spirit being to start with."

"Perfect; then it will be a very simple matter for you to slip this cumbersome form you drag about as a body," Dom smiled. He stretched out inside the circle, Billy lying down outside the circle. Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was Billy . . . _changing_? Billy grew larger, his fur shrank under his skin, and his muzzle shrank, and before her eyes, Billy became a rather unusual-looking man, with those same gold-ringed eyes and black-and-white-and-brown hair, who slightly resembled Nathan.

"You're a man!" she gasped.

"No. Still Billy-bumbler," Billy answered. "But can guard you better in this form."

"Some billy-bumblers have the rare ability to take on humanoid shape," Dom informed her. "Billy here is one such creature. Until that Apparator came, you won't believe how many customers he scared off when he changed. Now then," he finished, lying back down beside Audrey, and took her hand in his.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "Focus your energy and magic with me."

* * *

' _How is it going, Jennifer?'_ Duke asked through their empathic conjoining.

' _Okay . . . I think,'_ Jennifer replied. _'It seems Hansen wants his men to get something . . . I don't know what yet. How are things on your end?'_

' _Well, Lucassi changed our clothes from formal to everyday; still same time period; Sam and Dean are complaining,'_ Duke said, causing Jennifer to softly chuckle. She then noticed movement below her.

' _Hansen's man returned . . . it's a small box . . . he's showing Max what's inside . . . it looks like . . . a leash and a collar?'_ Jennifer said. _'Hansen looks pleased . . . he has the box with him now . . . he's asking Nathan to meet him in the back alley.'_

_'Lucassi says Max must know what Nathan is,'_ Duke told her. _'We have to stop him before he gets a chance to put that on Nathan. Jen, what color is that leash and collar?'_

_'Black,'_ came her answer. _'With studs on it.'_

"Castiel can you go into that pet store over there and get a black studded collar and leash for a large dog?" Duke requested.

"For whatever reason?" Castiel asked, mystified.

"We're going to pull a gypsy switch on Max."

_'Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it now,'_ Jennifer answered, anxious. _'Nathan's following him outside!'_

_'I've got it,'_ Duke answered. _'Nathan! Max knows what you are! Follow him outside, but don't let him put that collar and leash on you!'_

"What?" Nathan blurted aloud. Max paused with his hand on the door.

"Something the matter, Nate?" he asked pleasantly.

Nathan put a hand against his chest. "Indigestion," he said. "Pardon my belch."

Max grinned.

"Have to tell Charlie to cut back on the bell peppers next time," he commented. He opened the door, allowing Nathan to pass in front on him. Nathan sidled past him, one eye on Max, who merely held the door, smiling, and then in one swift movement, slid the choke collar over Nathan's head, pulling it tight.

Nathan fought back, but found his strength against Max rapidly flagging as his body began to shift and change.

_'Duke . . . Max . . . '_ he got out, but lost contact.

"NO!" Duke cried aloud.

"What? What? Remember, the rest of us can't hear what someone else is thinking," Dean pointed out.

"Max trapped Nathan," Duke said. "Apparently, he knows the enchanted collar spell too."

Lucassi looked grim.

"If we can get it back off Nathan soon, he should be fine," he said. "With Max, the way that collar works is, if the sun rises on whoever has that collar around their neck in dog form - they stay one. Forever."

"So that means that Max _doesn't_ know what Nathan is," Duke answered, his mind ticking.

"No, not likely. He's done this to a few of his guys before. No one's more loyal than a dog," he cracked dryly.

"Wait . . . what is Nathan, exactly?" Dean said.

"He's like me," Duke replied.

"You mean . . . Nathan changes . . . like you do," Sam put in.

Duke nodded. "Yeah. Only he's not a cougar like me."

"What is he, then?"

"A werewolf."

The Winchesters just blinked their eyes when they heard this.

"Good thing we didn't run into him before you," Dean told him. "We'd have just shot first and asked questions later. In our world, werewolves are dangerous monsters."

"Nathan retains his human thought process as one, so do not shoot him," Duke said absently. "Not to mention he can do magic. But right now, we have to figure out how to restore him before the sun rises."

* * *

Max grinned down at the rather large wolf-looking dog at his feet.

"Well, you're a big one," he grinned. "I think you'll do just fine."

Nathan looked up at him, blue eyes full of intent. He was trying to remember . . . something...but it seemed to be rapidly fading from his memory. Max tugged at the leash, and Nathan followed him back inside.

"Hey, boss; where did you get the dog?" Nudge asked, when he saw Hansen come back inside with a dog. "Where's Nathan?"

"I already have a job for him," Hansen said. "He'll be rather busy . . . I'm afraid you won't see much of him. He gave me this dog as a thank you present."

"Aw," Nudge complained.

Nathan sniffed Nudge's hand; there was something familiar about him. Nudge felt Nathan's nose, and patted his head; Nathan slowly wagged his tail.

"Hey, look, he likes me!" Nudge said and Nathan's tail wagged faster. "I always wanted a dog, but pops says dogs were a waste of time. You're a good dog, aren't you?"

"Tell you what, Nudge," Hansen said. "If I'm busy, you can take care of my dog."

"Really, boss? That's great! Thanks!" Nudge said with a big grin on his face. "You hear that, boy? I'm going to take care of you if boss is busy! We're going to have fun! We'll go on walks, play ball . . . hey! I bet you're hungry! Here, have the rest of my sandwich!"

"Would you like to start right now?" Hansen asked, as he watched Nathan eat. "When he's done, take him for a walk."

"Sure thing, boss!" Nudge said and smiled at Nathan. "We're going be the best of buddies . . . uh . . . hey, boss . . . what's your dog's name?"

"I haven't had a chance to name him," Hansen said. "Would you like the honors?"

Jennifer quickly told Duke what Max had said, while Nudge thought over Nathan's new name carefully.

"How about Bowser?" he suggested.

"Bowser is good," Max said, patting Nathan's head.

* * *

Outside, Castiel returned with the leash and collar.

"Afraid it's too late for that, Cas," Dean said. "They got Nathan."

"Oh dear," Castiel answered.

"Maybe not," Duke replied. "Jen tells me Max told Nudge to take Nate for a walk. We just have to waylay him long enough to switch out the collar and leash."

"How do we do that?" Sam questioned.

"You leave that to me," Duke said mysteriously. He looked to Lucassi.

"Can you do an enchanted collar spell?" he questioned.

"I believe I can. Why?" he asked, and then gasped, realizing what Duke had in mind. "You want to change yourself!"

"Yeah - as much as I hate it, I'm going to change myself into a cat," Duke ground out.

"You're gonna turn yourself into a cat," Dean repeated dubiously.

"I think it's the best way to get Nathan to break loose and run after me. If we're both animals, I think I can reach him mentally. When we reach the alley, Dean, you and Castiel will switch collars. Sam, you're going to be the Good Samaritan who retrieves Nathan."

"Won't Nathan change back when we take the collar off?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm hoping," Duke replied. "But Nathan's magical skills are illusion. He can change into his true form, but still give the appearance that he's just a dog. Max thinks he's got him. But he'll be wrong."

"We'll have to go back to my shop to do this," Lucassi told them.

_'Jennifer, stay with Nudge and Nathan. Castiel is going to cover it from outside. They leave, you let him know,'_ Duke radiated. _'I'm counting on you, Little Flower. So is Nathan.'_

_'I won't let you down,'_ Jennifer replied firmly.

"Nor will I," spoke Castiel. It still spooked Duke a little that Castiel could tune into his thoughts so easily, but he nodded approval.

"Thank you," Duke said, and headed back to Lucassi's with him, Sam and Dean.

* * *

Jennifer flew above Nudge and Nathan as they walked around the park. She had to try something to help bring Nathan back.

' _Nathan,'_ she mentally called out. Nathan looked around.

' _Who said that? My name is Bowser; not Nathan,'_ Nathan replied, then blinked and focused on Jennifer. _'Jennifer . . .? Help . . . me . . . I'm . . . shiny sparkling flying thing!'_

"What are you looking at, Bowser?" Nudge asked as he followed Nathan's gaze. "Oh, you see fireflies! They're sure are pretty! We'll go catch fireflies one night! That'll be fun!"

Nathan barked in agreement and wagged his tail.

"You sure are a smart dog! It's like you can understand what I'm saying!" Nudge said. "Boy! Having the boss let me take care of you is one of the greatest things he ever did!"

Jennifer sighed, in disappointment, and continued watching Nudge and Nathan.

* * *

In Lucassi's Haberdashery, Duke and the Winchester brothers watched Lucassi and Bobby work on the enchanted collar.

"Very good, Bobby," Lucassi said, as Bobby finished up. He then looked at Duke. "We're ready to add your fur."

Duke nodded and transformed.

"Never going to get used to that," Dean commented as Bobby brushed out the loose fur from Duke, then added it to the collar.

"There, it's finished," Lucassi said.

' _Then do it,'_ Duke said.

Bobby went up to Duke and placed the collar around his neck. A few seconds later, Duke shrank, his pands shifted into paws, his horns disappeared, and his ears shortened. Soon, Lucassi, Bobby, Sam and Dean gathered around a silver-gray cat with silver-blue eyes, black-tipped ears and tail.

"Wow," Dean said, and Sam started at him.

"That impressed you?" Sam incredulously asked.

"No; 'wow' as in I can't believe I'm not allergic to him," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just save Nathan."

' _Hey!'_ Duke called out as the brothers began to leave. _'A little help here?'_

Sam gave Duke an apologetic look as he came back for Duke and carried him out.

* * *

Audrey did as Dom Novelli asked, and soon began to feel herself drifting off. She opened her eyes, and looked down, surprised to see herself and Dom stretched out below her.

Billy looked up at them.

"Be careful," he said. "I will keep watch until you return."

Dom gestured at the large oval mirror that hung on the opposite wall, and the mirror seemed to ripple before turning into a sort of liquid, and she realized that it was a portal.

"Hold tight," Dom told her, and they stepped through it.

Audrey felt as though she were being pulled down a long, dark tunnel at a very high speed, and she felt a little scared, but Dom's reassuring hand on hers told her they were in no immediate danger.

They began to slow down, and ahead, Audrey could see an ancient, primeval forest, with a large deer-creature waiting to greet them.

"Greetings, Durrell," Dom said.

' _Greetings, Necromancer Novelli,'_ Durrell answered, and gazed at Audrey _. 'You are Duke's friend,'_ he told her. _'I am Durrell, Guardian of this realm.'_

"Pleased to meet you," Audrey replied. "We've come to ask The Dodge for help."

' _Why do you seek The Dodge?'_

"Duke, Nathan, Jennifer, and myself have all been separated - thrown into other realms," Audrey explained. "I don't know where they landed - or how to reach them."

' _Duke can do that,'_ Durrell replied, his tone patient.

"He's still learning his powers," Audrey said. "He's trying, but it's taking some time."

' _I fear that time is not on your side,'_ Durrell spoke. _'But we shall summon The Dodge for you.'_

Durrell lifted his head and made a call that was somewhere between an elk and a horn, the sound echoing through the forest until it faded away, the forest dead silent.

At first there was nothing; and then suddenly, there was a rumbling sound, and a tower began to appear from beneath the earth, rapidly gaining height until it towered nearly as high as the trees.

Out of the woods, animals began to appear. A bear that looked to be seven feet tall, ambled out of the forest ahead of them. A crashing sound, and an elephant with tusks three feet long walked out.

Audrey felt something brush her legs as a rabbit, gray wolf and a dog trotted past them, and noticed a turtle creeping out of the hollow log that lay by the pond, a rat scurrying over the top of it, and there was a sound of leathery wings as a bat flew past them, settling on a tree branch. An eagle soared overhead, circling lower until it too came to rest on a tree.

A silvery-gray horse that looked to be a Gypsy Vanner appeared, its luxurious mane and tail nearly trailing the ground, and a lion strolled proudly out of the glen.

"Everything but the fish," Audrey smiled, and Dom nudged her, pointing to the pond, where a very large koi had surfaced.

The animals gathered in front of the tower, facing Dom and Audrey.

' _A traveler from a far-flung realm seeks The Dodge,'_ Durrell said.

"Is she worthy?" the lion asked.

' _She is a friend of The Channeler,'_ Durrell replied _. 'They must be returned to their own realm before he is taken prisoner by The Corrupt.'_

"Then we shall summon The Dodge," the lion answered.

"This is going to be good," Dom said, grinning at Audrey.

Thousands of roses bloomed at once and surrounded the tower, causing Audrey to smile in wonder.

' _Now we must find what floor The Dodge is located,'_ Durrell said, looking at Audrey. _'He changes floors to hide his presence . . . in a way, you are lucky. Years ago, the Beams were being destroyed, and this could not be possible.'_

"Beams?" Audrey asked.

' _Them,'_ Durrell said, indicating the animals.

* * *

_'Duke, hurry up!'_ Jennifer radiated _. 'Nathan recognized me at first, but then it's like he-'_

_'He's losing his humanity,'_ Duke answered. _'We're on our way there. Just hang tight.'_

Towards the street, Nudge was escorting Nathan when a silvery-gray cat jumped out at Nathan, and hissed.

_'NATHAN!'_ Duke radiated at him.

_'My name's Bow - D-Duke? Is that YOU?'_ Nathan answered. _'You're a cat!'_

_'Yeah, I'm a cat. I'm here to help you. Max is turning you into a dog.'_

_'Max is my master,'_ Nathan told him.

_'NO, he's NOT! He's a Corrupt, and we have to help Mr. Lucassi, remember? We have to take him down so he can open the portals so we can find Audrey! Remember Audrey?_ _You_ have _to remember, Nate -so REMEMBER!'_ Duke finished, and swatted Nathan's nose with his claws, making him yelp.

"Hey! Get away from Bowser, you stupid old cat!" Nudge yelled, and would have kicked Duke, but Dean bumped him from behind, making him drop Nathan's leash, who promptly lit out after Duke, barking.

_'I'll get you, you stupid cat!'_ Nathan thought.

_'I doubt it, Fleabag,'_ Duke shot back. If he could make Nathan angry enough, he'd chase him all the way to the alley where Sam and Castiel were waiting.

_'He's gaining on you, Duke!'_ Jennifer told him.

Duke doubled his speed, and darted down the alley, running between Sam's legs as Nathan pounded after him.

"Hey, easy, fella," Sam said, grabbing hold of Nathan's leash as he barked steadily at Duke who was perched on the fire escape.

Sam and Castiel wrestled with the collar, finally getting it off of him. Instantly, Nathan changed back, blinking.

"What happened?" he asked Sam. "Last I remember was feeling Max put something around my neck."

"He's got a collar that can change men into dogs," Sam told him. "Your friend Duke-" he looked around. "Duke?"

"Ah, his collar," Castiel said, as Duke jumped down, went up to him and Castiel removed Duke's cat collar. Duke quickly reverted to his human form, still breathing hard.

"Took you long enough to remember," he gasped. "Nathan, are you okay?"

Nathan dabbed at his face, where two fresh scratches had appeared.

"No thanks to you," he glared.

"I wanted you to chase me, I'm sorry," Duke protested. "Nathan, Max wants to turn you into a dog. My guess is he knows about you and Brody's little plans to rat on him. He doesn't know what you are, though. At least I don't think so."

"So what do we do?" Nathan asked.

"Change back into your true form. Wear _this_ collar," Duke said, taking the collar and leash from Castiel. "And when you and Max are alone, you show him that you're no ordinary dog. You'll be stuck by his side day and night after that."

"How do you know that?" Nathan goggled.

"I don't know," Duke admitted. "It's like I can see several different outcomes all at once, and I just try to go with the one that seems like the best plan."

"Visions of Variables," Castiel said.

"What?"

"I-It's a celestial being's ability - being able to see several different outcomes at once. Humans call it strategic planning. But Duke can choose which variable he wants to achieve, and make it happen."

"It does sound like the best plan," Nathan said, surprising Duke.

Outside the alley they could hear Nudge calling "Bow-ser! Bowser, come back!"

Nathan shifted into his true form, and both Winchesters involuntarily reached for their pistols, but Castiel stopped them.

"Remember - he is not of our realm," he reassured them. "Nathan is not harmful."

"I do not have a werewolf's consciousness," Nathan spoke, surprising them further.

"Talking werewolves," Dean gasped. "Now I really have seen everything."

Nathan gestured, and once again, appeared to take on the wolf-looking dog appearance, and Duke fastened the regular collar around his neck, giving the leash to Sam.

"Showtime," he told him.

Sam and Nathan walked out of the alley, finding Nudge just up the street, looking as though he were almost in tears, and his face lit up at the sight of Sam and Nathan.

"Hey, mister - this your dog?" Sam asked.

"You found him! Oh, Bowser!" Nudge enthused, putting his arms around Nathan's neck, nearly strangling him. "Thanks a lot, mister, thanks a whole lot! Where'd you find him?"

"He ran into me in the alley. Looks like he got away from you, huh?"

"Yeah, he was chasing some mangy old alley cat," Nudge told him.

_'I am_ not _mangy,'_ Duke said stiffly in Nathan's head.

"Well, you were a very naughty doggie, Bowser," Nudge scolded, but he was smiling. "Time we were getting back - sun's comin' up."

Just as Nudge got out the word up, Duke could hear a nearby clock chiming the hour - seven am, and he felt his knees sag with relief. Another few minutes, and Nate would have remained a dog forever.

Jennifer flew into the alley, and landed on Duke's shoulder.

_'Is he going to be okay?'_ she asked.

_'Yeah,'_ Duke exhaled. _'He's fully Nathan again. Now maybe we can start to get somewhere with this Max character.'_

Jennifer returned to her human form and sat next to Duke.

"I'm tired," she said as she rested her head on Duke's shoulder. "And hungry."

Duke chuckled and kissed Jennifer on top of her head.

"Maybe Lucassi has a place where we could rest," Duke said.

"Dean and I could get some breakfast," Sam offered.

"Was the breakfast burrito invented in this era?" Dean asked, causing Sam to smile.

"Thank you," Duke said, and looked at Castiel, who was examining the collars. "Castiel, could you—"

"I will follow and keep an eye on Nathan," Castiel said and gave Duke the collars. "I will also inform you of any developments."

With that, Castiel vanished.

The Winchester brothers left to find breakfast and Jennifer and Duke got up and headed to Lucassi's Haberdashery. On the way, they passed Nudge and Nathan, and Duke couldn't help but smile when he heard Nudge.

"Time to go back to the boss, Bowser! He'll buy you the best dog food for breakfast!" Nudge said.

* * *

Once the Beams located the Dodge, Durrell told Dom. Dom then led Audrey to a floor high in the Tower; Dom paused outside a large room.

"Here," he whispered. They stepped into the room, revealing a large throne-like chair in the middle of the room. There was no other furniture, and on this throne sat a gray speckled owl, its great yellow eyes blinking at them.

"Who are you?" the owl spoke, the 'who' sounding more like 'whoo'.

Dom drew nearer, and bowed lowed.

"O Great and Illustrious Dodge," he said. "We come to seek your help." He nudged Audrey, and Audrey dropped a quick curtsy.

"The owl can talk?" she whispered.

"The Dodge is human; however, he chooses to remain in animal form. All the animals you saw gathered outside were also once humans. They are The Council, the Dodge's aides and advisors."

"Why be an animal?"

"It enables us to hide ourselves from The Dogan and The Corrupt," the owl spoke kindly, overhearing Audrey. "However, if you wish, I will appear in a more human form."

The owl ruffled up its feathers, and began to grow larger. Wings became hands, and they reached up, pushing the owl's face back as though it were a hood, and a kindly older face emerged from beneath the feathers. He reminded Audrey of someone she had known during her lifetime - an older gentleman who had been a family friend named Vaughn Carpenter.

"Greetings, Audrey Parker," he told her, smiling. "I am The Dodge Mysteriosa."

Audrey couldn't help but smile. In her world, a dodge was a car, or an evasive technique.

"That is why I am called The Dodge - for my ability to slip The Corrupt and Dogan," he told her, reading her thoughts. "Durrell allows me to reside in his realm under his protection. Only a select few are allowed here. Your Duke was one such being."

"He told us about Durrell," Audrey replied. "That he'd helped him expel The Corrupt blood he'd been given as a child."

"Yes. That was important that was done before he gained further in his powers," The Dodge explained. "It would have given them a direct link to him, and a greater chance of gaining control over him. How are his powers progressing?"

"By leaps and bounds," Audrey said. "But now, we've been separated by opposing forces. I don't know how to get back to my realm, much less find which realm they've each landed in, and I'm sure there must be many."

"There are an infinite number of realms they could have landed in," The Dodge said, and Audrey looked crestfallen. "However, I can attempt to locate them. And then we shall see about getting you home again, Audrey Parker."

"I . . . I . . . thank you," Audrey said, and the Dodge smiled, then studied her.

"You and Dom are here in spirit, correct?" The Dodge asked, and Dom and Audrey nodded back. "You need to be back in your physical body to properly return to your world, Audrey, but we will deal with part later."

A pack of cards appeared in his hand, and he shuffled them. He then cut the cards in thirds, handing them out to Audrey and Dom.

"I have narrowed down the possibilities where your world, The Warlock's Eye, or your friends are located. We will search the cards until something feels familiar to you," The Dodge said.

Audrey nodded and The Dodge led them to a table which appeared out of nowhere, to deal out the cards. After a while, Audrey looked at The Dodge.

"So, you're human," Audrey finally spoke. "Do you have a human name?"

"I did," The Dodge said. "My name was Roland Deschain."

* * *

Nudge walked Nathan up the steps, and handed the leash to Max.

"Was he a good dog?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, Boss - good as gold," Nudge beamed. "See you later, Bowser," he finished, giving Nathan's head a good pat. Nathan wagged his tail and panted at him. He felt rather bad for Nudge; he wasn't Corrupt - they just kept him around for their own amusement and to use his muscle.

"Glad to hear it," Max said. "Good night, Nudge."

"G'night, Boss," Nudge yawned, and headed upstairs to bed.

Max unclipped the leash from Nathan's neck.

"So much for Brody's little plans," he grinned. "Y'know, I thought that guy was a little odd at first, telling me he'd spotted you having lunch with that G-Man. Kinda hated to do this to ya, but better safe than sorry," he told the dog.

Max had just crossed over to the bar to pour himself a glass of champagne when he heard Nathan speak.

"You know, I don't appreciate that, Max," Nathan said coldly, and transformed back to his human form. He then cast the illusion he had a pistol in hand.

Max whirled, the shock on his face apparent.

"How did you-" he choked. "NOBODY'S ever-"

"You said that you'd heard I was a good man," Nathan began. "And I said that I wasn't _always_ a good man," he went on, gesturing Max to a chair. "I meant what I said. My mistake was, I thought you did too. I'm not your average criminal here, Maxie."

"I can tell," Max replied, mystified as to how his enchanted collar hadn't worked on Nathan.

"Who told you I was working for Brody?"

"Some guy."

"Aw, c'mon, Max, you're going to have to do better than 'some guy," Nathan told him sharply. "I'm angry, Max! Very angry. Nudge tells me you're a good guy, I come to you, I trust you, and you try to turn me into a MUTT? I'm no average schmo off the street. I got powers, Max. Big, scary powers."

"Like what?" Max questioned, apprehensive but wildly curious.

"Like this," Nathan told him, and fully transformed.

Max all but screamed at the sight of the almost seven-foot werewolf standing in his study.

"Y-You ain't real! You're just an illusion!" Max blurted, trying to maintain his bravado.

Nathan lunged forward, slashing the chair's upholstery to ribbons, narrowly missing taking Max's face off before he returned to his human form.

"Real enough for you?" Nathan grinned slyly.

Max nodded.

"Now then," Nathan stated. "Who was it that told you I was working for Agent Brody?"

"I never saw him before," Max answered. "About your height, blonde, blue-eyed, always grinning. Like an evil choirboy. _He_ told me you were in it with Brody."

_'Why does that description sound so familiar?'_ Nathan thought. _'Only one guy I know of that fits it - William.'_

While Nathan was busy thinking, Max lunged at him, throwing Nathan to the ground. Hansen was about to choke him, when an unknown force pushed Max off of Nathan and against the wall. Nathan got up and saw Castiel. Just then, the door burst open and Hansen's men poured in seeing Max and Nathan; Castiel had vanished. Hansen grinned as his men surrounded Nathan, their guns aimed at him.

"Looks like your friend is a coward," Hansen said.

"I am not a coward," Castiel said, defensively, as he reappeared, surprising both Hansen and his men. "I just needed to get them."

Hansen then saw more of his men being escorted into the room by Dean and Sam, guns drawn and ready. Behind them was Duke in his true form, causing the rest of the men to drop their guns when they saw him.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sam asked.

"How about the basement?" Lucassi suggested as he, Bobby, and Jennifer entered the room.

"That's so cliché," Dean said and rolled his eyes. "But since we're in the past, it will work."

Nathan then transformed and assisted Duke herding Hansen's men into the basement. Castiel drew his angelic blade and pressed it against Hansen's neck.

"What do you want?" Hansen asked, as Duke and Nathan returned and changed back into their human forms.

"Unlock the portals," Duke said.

Hansen then snickered. "I had a feeling you weren't from around here. So you want to return home, huh?" Max gestured, and doors filled the house. "Take your pick."

Dean groaned, then placed his gun against Hansen's forehead. "Not funny."

"Don't worry; Jennifer's got it," Duke said, and gave her a reassuring smile, making her smile back.

Jennifer inspected each door, as the men followed her, taking Hansen along so he wouldn't escape. She soon stopped at a particular door.

"This one," she said. "This one leads back to Dean's, Sam's, and Castiel's world."

She then went back examining the doors. She paused in front of two identical door with a rose engraved on them.

"What is it, Jennifer?" Duke asked.

"Audrey's behind these doors," Jennifer said. "Both of them."

"WHAT?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Jennifer said, frustrated.

"Let me help," Duke said, and held her hands and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Jennifer joined him, as Duke Channeler's powers focused on the doors and Audrey.

"Audrey's physical body is behind one door, while her spirit is behind the other," Duke said as they both opened their eyes.

"Is Audrey-" Nathan asked, barely audible.

"No," Duke replied. "She's trying to find us too."

He reached out, and opened one door, the others crowding around, and there was a long silence before Dean spoke.

"There's a forest in that room," Dean said. "You see it too, right, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah - I see it."

"Wait - I've been here before," Duke remarked. "Stay put - be back in a minute."

* * *

Audrey was getting frustrated. None of the cards were feeling the least bit familiar to her, and it must have shown in her face, because The Dodge and Dom laid down their cards, and Dom put a reassuring hand on hers.

"Relax, my dear," Dom soothed. "We'll find it."

"Or they shall find you," The Dodge said, and gestured out the window. "Look."

Audrey looked up, and could see Duke walking along up the path to the tower with Durrell, talking to him.

"Duke!" she cried out, and he looked up, seeing her.

"There you are," he answered, grinning. "Well, part of you, anyway. Where's the rest of you?"

"In Serenity," Audrey replied.

"Well, get back there - we'll find you," Duke finished, and after speaking with Durrell again, and turned and headed back up the path.

"Duke, wait!" Audrey called, but The Dodge stopped her.

"You must return to your physical form first, my dear," he smiled. "But be assured - he and the others will arrive in Mid-World shortly."

"How?" Audrey asked.

"Durrell has told him how to fully open his Channeler's powers - he will find you. Now go."

"Thank you for help - Roland," Audrey smiled shyly, and he returned it.

"It's been a long time since someone has called me by that name," he smiled. "Good luck to you, Audrey."

"Come," Dom told her, taking her hand in his, and then next thing Audrey knew, she was lying on the floor in the back of Dom Novelli's shop, vaguely aware of someone taking her in their arms, and felt someone nuzzle her face. She opened her eyes, and looked into the china-blue eyes of her werewolf.

"Nathan," she breathed, and he returned to normal, holding her close.

"C'mon people, we gotta go," she heard a strange voice say. "You guys got visitors, closin' in fast and they don't look friendly."

Audrey could see a squadron of Dogan soldiers heading for the shop, and she got to her feet, unsure just how much magic she could conjure to fight in this realm.

Duke, however, moved calmly toward the door, and waited until the Dogan had let themselves in, crowding into the front of the small store.

"You will come with us, Citizens," the Dogan soldier who had spoken to her on the tanktrain ordered. "You are from the Outside Realm, and must answer for your trespasses."

"I don't think so," Duke told him as his eyes turned silver.

The Dogan soldier leveled what looked to be a wicked-looking rifle at him and Duke stretched a hand out, grasping the barrel in his fist, when a blinding light issued forth, and the Dogan squadron vanished, leaving no trace they'd ever been there.

"They're gone," Sam gasped.

"He evaporated them," Nathan got out. Duke shook his head.

"No, I didn't," he replied. His eyes returned to their normal color, and he put his hand down again.

"W-what did you do with them?" Audrey said.

"Sent them back where they came from," Duke replied. He looked to Nathan, Sam and Audrey. "We should go," he said quickly. "Jen, Dean and Castiel are back guarding Max. He needs to be dealt with."

Nathan nodded agreement. He wasn't quite sure what Duke had just done, but whatever it was, it was going to be sure to attract the attention of The Corrupt.

"Wait - what about Mr. Novelli?" Audrey asked, looking at the older man.

Dom Novelli shrugged. "I am long used to dodging the Dogan, my dear. I shall be fine. By the time they return here, I shall be long gone."

Audrey turned her gaze to Billy, back to his billy-bumbler form, who'd been both her friend and protector.

"Would you like to come with us, Billy?" she asked, but Billy shook his head.

"No billy-bumblers in your world," he told her. "Will remain here with Dom Novelli."

"And Red - so he'll know when the starkblasts come?" she asked, smiling, and kissed his head gently.

"Yes," Billy promised. "Also Red."

"Nathan, the dog-badger-thing talks," Sam pointed out.

"I noticed," Nathan grinned.

_'Jennifer, open the door,'_ Duke radiated, and suddenly a door appeared from nowhere on Dom Novelli's wall.

"Get ready, Audrey," Duke grinned. "You're about to go back in time."

* * *

Jennifer felt relieved when Duke, Sam, Nathan, and Audrey returned. As Audrey and Jennifer hugged, Nathan noticed Dean had his gun aimed as Nudge, who apparently had woken up while they were gone. He gave Nathan a confused look.

"What's going on, Nathan? I thought we were pals," Nudge said.

Before Nathan could speak, Hansen punched Castiel, who was shocked to see blood on his shirt, and saw Hansen's fist covered with spikey rocks. Max then changed into a golem made of jagged rocks and ran.

"He must not escape!" Lucassi exclaimed.

"Nathan - wait a minute!" Nudge yelled, running after him.

Castiel whirled around, but Nate stopped him.

"Don't hurt him," he uttered. "He's not Corrupt."

"I know he is not evil. I will not harm him," Castiel answered, and touched Nudge gently on his forehead. The big man's eyes closed, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Don't worry - when Cas puts 'em out, they stay out," Dean assured him. "He'll be fine," he went on, firing a shot at Max's disappearing form, the bullet bouncing off harmlessly.

"Castiel, are you okay?" Jennifer asked, fetching a clean towel from the nearby bathroom.

"I am fine," Castiel replied. "It will heal soon. But now, we must capture Hansen."

* * *

Sam and Duke were pelting down the hallway after Max, who ducked into a set of double doors, the boys following closely behind.

"It's a movie theater," Sam said, looking around them.

"Correct," Max leered. "Tonight's feature is _Massacre on Twenty-Eighth Street._ Guess who's starring in it?" he growled, the doors slamming shut behind them.

Sam tried the doors, but found them stuck tight.

Duke reverted into his true form, standing quietly, his tail twitching at its tip ever so slightly.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Max taunted, gesturing at Duke with sharp spiky hands.

Duke growled, a low, faint sound, but still did not move.

"If you're waiting for your friends, you needn't bother," Max jeered. "Nothin's gettin' through that door!"

On the other side, Sam could hear Dean and Nathan trying their best to open the door, with no success.

Castiel then appeared next to Sam.

"How did you get in here?" Max demanded.

"I am not from your realm," Castiel said sternly. "I am from no earthly realm."

"What are you then?"

"An angel."

"He's an angel," Max grinned. "Always figured they'd be bigger or something. No matter - can still take him. AND you," he gestured at Duke. "So come on!"

"No," Duke replied.

"Are you a little scaredy-cat?" Max teased.

"No," Duke answered. "But I know that you have a realm trap directly in front of you."

"How do you know that?" Max demanded.

"What's a realm trap?" Sam asked. "I don't see anything."

"It's a portal that leads directly into The Corrupt realm," Duke said calmly. _'Durrell was right-I_ can _feel it,'_ he thought.

Max grew angry. "Come forward!" he directed, pointing at the trio.

Castiel stiffened for a moment, and then shrugged it off. Sam however, began to lurch forward, straining mightily to keep himself from doing so.

"I can't stop," he groaned, moving closer to the center of the trap.

Castiel pushed at Sam, trying to hold him back, but was being dragged along with him.

"Stop it," Duke said.

"Make me," Max uttered.

"Fair enough," Duke answered, and gestured at Max.

Max dug himself into the floor, but Duke summoned his energy, his eyes glowing brighter.

"You're a Channeler!" Max cried as Duke dragged him toward the floor, where he could see the bottomless void that led into the Corrupt realm. "No – no - stop! I can't go back there! I-"

"Should have thought of that before," Duke finished. "To the next world, we sentence you," he concluded, and dropped Max's stone bulk through the portal, the energy beams knocking Sam and Castiel down as Duke dismantled the realm trap.

The doors bucked, and Nathan, Audrey, Dean and Jennifer came into the room.

"Where'd he go?" Audrey asked, looking around.

"Back to Corrupt World," Duke replied, returning to his human form. He turned back to them, and they could see that Duke was indeed a changed man. His eyes had lightened to a sort of amber color with silver flecks in them, and Jennifer stepped forward shyly, and put her hand in his. Duke smiled, and closed it in his own.

"I'm still me," he whispered. "Just a little more me than I was before, that's all."

From somewhere in the house, they could hear the sounds of police whistles and Agent Brody shouting "FBI! NOBODY MOVE!"

"Time we left," Duke said. "Castiel, you think you could pull your little Aiolian sleight-of-hand again?"

"Enochian," Castiel corrected, ignoring Dean's grin at Duke's mispronunciation. "And yes, I could." He gestured, and the group found themselves standing once again in Lucassi's Haberdashery.

Lucassi came forward to greet them, a large smile on his face.

"You did it, you really did it," he enthused. "Max's hold over the portals is broken. Is he gone for good?"

"For now, anyway," Nathan said. "Sure was convenient that Agent Brody showed up when he did."

"Well, I phoned him," Lucassi admitted. "Max might have slipped him, but I'm sure he's got enough evidence to run him out of business." He studied Audrey. "You must be the famous Audrey everyone's been looking for," he smiled.

"I am," she answered, Nathan's arm slipping around her waist. "Well, we're all together again," she exhaled. "Now we just have to return-" she trailed off as she looked at the Winchester brothers and Castiel. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"Audrey Parker, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They are demon hunters in their realm," Nathan introduced. "And quite good at it too," he admitted. "And this is Castiel - he's an angel."

"An _angel_ angel?" Audrey asked. "The kind that comes from -"

"Yeah, that kind," Duke replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Audrey," Castiel nodded, Sam and Dean doing the same.

"You should have no difficulty in returning to your respective realms now," Lucassi told them. He moved a heavy curtain by the mirror, revealing a small door.

"This door will take you to wherever you want to go," he told them. "Again, thank you for your help. I'll be sure to tell Agent Brody you said farewell."

Nathan frowned.

"Something the matter?" Lucassi asked.

"I was just thinking on Nudge," Nathan said. "He's just like a big overgrown kid. Max might've been Corrupt, but he did watch out for him. What'll happen to him now?"

"I think Bobby and I could use some help around here," Lucassi said. "And there's a flat upstairs he can live in. We'll look after him."

Nathan nodded, and Dean held his hand out.

"Well, here's where we say goodbye, Fellas. Ladies," he tipped his hat to them. "Let's go see what mischief Crowley's been up to while we were gone."

"In your realm, it has only been a few moments since you left it," Lucassi called as the three made their way to the door.

"Buddy, a few moments is all it takes for him to create havoc," Dean answered. He then paused and gestured at his, Sam's and Castiel's clothes. "Um, do you mind?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Lucassi said and he and Bobby changed their attire.

"Thanks. Come on, Sam, time to get back to the world of internet porn and triple cheeseburgers," Dean said.

Sam smiled at the four, then, he, Dean, and Castiel slipped through the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

William and Howard heard a commotion outside William's office, and then a sudden crash and a screech as the Recorder Corrupt banged into the wall hard enough to knock the pictures off of it.

"What's going on out there?" William asked, and then his office door swung open, revealing a relatively short man all in black, who casually strolled into the office.

"Right," he said briskly. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am," William answered just as sharply. "What's it to you?"

Crowley gave him a smile that was more of a sneer.

"I did not come all this way to talk to bloody middle management," he told William. "I want your boss."

"Why, you-" William started, instantly angry. He picked up an Aether sphere, rising up from his seat, and found himself slammed back into his chair and against the wall, sliding up it, choking for air.

"I will speak on behalf of my kind," Howard stated, moving forward. He glanced at William. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Crowley said, and released William.

"I am _not_ middle management," William growled, furious that some outsider had that kind of power over him. Crowley merely glanced him over as though he were a bug, an amused smirk on his face.

"Who are you, sir?" Howard questioned.

"See, that's class," Crowley told William. "Polite questions, he calls me sir. That's how you get ahead, not threatening people with your little black marbles," he continued, picking an Aether sphere up to examine it.

"These aren't marbles, as you call them," William snapped. "It's Aether."

It was Crowley's turn to look surprised. "You've learned to weaponize it here? Well, well. Perhaps I won't have to kill you all then. We may be able to come to an understanding after all."

He turned his attention back to Howard. "Name's Crowley," he said to Howard. "And you are?"

"Here, I am Mr. Howard. In my true form—" Howard spoke then showed Crowley a being that would drive a normal man insane before he returned to his human form. "William, you need to work on your manners. Mr. Crowley here is obviously a man with a lot on the ball. We can use people like him here."

"Oh, no," Crowley said. "I'm self-employed, thank you. I enjoy being my own boss."

"I see," Howard replied. "Then what brings you here today, Mr. Crowley?"

"I came across something I think you've been looking for."

"I seriously doubt it," William retorted.

"Let's see - he's a little over six feet tall, dark hair, dark eyes, perfect butt, Roman nose, well, that's his shell's description. Underneath-" he went on, warming to the tale. "Underneath, he's bloody marvelous, never seen one like him before." He looked to Howard. "I want him."

"I'm sorry - Duke is too valuable to let go," Howard answered.

"Duke, is that his name? I wasn't properly introduced," Crowley remarked, more to himself. "Hard to get a word in edgewise with the Winchesters and their pet angel standing there breathing down my neck."

"What's a Winchester?" William questioned, and Crowley shot him a surprised look.

"You mean there's a realm that _hasn't_ heard of them?" he asked. "Must be magic living here then." He looked back to Howard. "So the question is - what will it take for us to come to some sort of understanding. Just how badly do you want this Duke of yours?"

"You know where he is?"

"He's so bloody valuable, and you _don't_ know where he is?" Crowley asked. "I keep _excellent_ tabs on my employees."

"Former employee," Howard said tersely. "We needed to scatter him and his partners. Unfortunately, it was the first time my agent had used that particular skill, and he focused on separating them as far as he could, and did not bother to check and see which realms they landed in."

"See, that's why you don't leave big jobs to amateurs," Crowley advised. "Now, if you had someone competent-"

William's face darkened almost to a shade of plum.

"-someone who knew what they were doing, you'd know exactly where they all were," Crowley finished.

"I suppose you have someone in mind," Howard said.

"Oh, I do," Crowley answered. "I do indeed."

* * *

After Lucassi changed Nathan's, Duke's, and Jennifer's clothes, Jennifer remembered her cactus and got it, and returned to Duke. She smiled at him.

"Your eyes changed back," she commented. He smiled.

"Must happens when I use too much of my Channeler's powers," Duke said and picked up the cactus, which bloomed in his hands. Jennifer smile grew, but then she noticed Duke was frowning a little.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Driscoll said he separated us for my own good," Duke remembered. "What was he hoping to accomplish by doing that?"

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "I just remember that harlot crack he made."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Duke questioned gently. "I can see you itching to ask me something. What is it?"

"Would you like to go back with me - to the Swamp?" she asked. "Nathan and Audrey could come too, but you don't have to if you don't want to," she babbled. "It's just that I promised Pogo and the others."

Audrey started to answer, when she felt something poking at her in her pocket. It was a card from Dom Novelli's shop, and she turned it over.

TO FIND THE CARCOSA GATE, SEEK OUT THE WARLOCK'S EYE, it read.

"Mr. Lucassi - what's the Carcosa Gate?" she asked, and he blanched.

"Somewhere you don't want to go," he replied. "It's a direct path into The Corrupt realm."

"Then I suggest we avoid it at all costs," Nathan said.

"I wonder who gave this to me," Audrey thought out loud, examining the card.

"We'll figure that part out later," Nathan said. "Let's go back before The Corrupt decides to invade during our absence."

"You're right," Jennifer said and sighed. Duke put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll visit your new friends later," Duke said. "Let's go home."

Jennifer nodded, agreeing and smiled back. "Vince is probably so worried that he pulled his hair out to resemble Dave."

Jennifer focused on the door, and opened it, and found themselves exiting her coat closet back in New York.

"We're home again," Audrey said, noting that the sun was just coming up over the city skyline.

Duke yawned, and then Jennifer yawned, and soon they were all yawning.

Jennifer took the time long enough to phone Vince and Dave, to let them know that they were all right, and what had happened. She promised that they would meet with them later in the day, but now, they had to rest.

"Of course, my dear," Vince assured her. "You go and rest. We haven't heard anything from these other beings you've told us about. Perhaps they've moved on to other Corrupt."

"I hope so," Jennifer yawned and looked around. Duke was already in bed, fast asleep, and Nathan and Audrey had turned in half an hour earlier.

"Get some rest," Vince said. "And we'll see you later on today."

"All right," Jennifer answered, stifling yet another yawn. She hung up and padded into the bedroom, sliding in next to Duke's sleeping form, and he curled his arms around her.

"Everything okay?" he murmured.

"Mm-hmm," she breathed. "Thought you were asleep."

"Was just playing possum," he mumbled.

"I thought you were a cougar, not a possum," she smiled, getting a sleepy kiss from said cougar before she nestled deeper into bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of the ocean and him.

* * *

When Duke woke up, Jennifer was entering the room, with a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"I always sleep well with you," Duke said, making Jennifer smile.

Before Jennifer could speak, there was rapid knocking at her door, and Nathan answered it. The Teague brothers came rushing in.

"Jennifer! You'll never believe what's on the news!" Vince said, and took her to the family room, where Dave turned on the television.

"What?" Jennifer asked, as she dragged out. Duke followed them. Everyone gathered around the TV where Dave put on a news segment.

"Major discovery in the comic strip world today: lost stories of Walt Kelly have been found," the newscaster reported. "Walt Kelly was best known for . . ."

"Come on, get to the important part!" Dave grumbled.

". . . the plot of these stories are reminisce of _Alice in Wonderland,_ in which a young woman finds herself in a strange unusual world. Historians are still puzzled on how Walt Kelly incorporated technology ahead of his time in the comic strip. Here, the young woman, Jennifer Mason, finds herself in Okefenokee Swamp and meets . . ."

Jennifer almost dropped her coffee as she solved the mystery: W. K. . . .

"What?" Audrey asked, still on her first cup of coffee.

"W.K. - Walt Kelly! The animals of Okefenokee Swamp were trying to figure out the name of the human who visited them 64 years ago– it was Walt Kelly, their creator!"

"Jennifer, what _are_ you babbling about?" Nathan asked not unkindly, then did a double take when he saw the screen. "You mean this is _you_ they're talking about?"

"It must be - look, that one panel!" Jennifer pointed as they showed a panel of the human and the animals having a picnic, and the next showed Miz Ma'm'zelle Hepzibah saying "Vive La Amour!" when Jennifer talked about Duke.

"Look at that, Little Flower," Duke smiled. "You're famous."

"You too," Jennifer pointed out, seeing the panel that showed her hand holding her phone with she and Duke's picture on it.

"You look like Flynn Ryder from _Tangled_ , Duke," Audrey chuckled.

"I don't know why everyone says that," Duke replied and grinned. "I don't see it."

The news story changed to sports then, and Dave shut it off.

"Hey, I wanna see how the Eagles did last night against the Patriots," Nathan protested.

"They lost," Dave muttered.

"Aw," Nathan griped.

"We have bigger issues than your team's football loss at the moment," Vince told them. "A couple of cases have come up requiring your attention."

"What is it?" Audrey asked, growing serious.

"There's a new housing development in Cockatiel Springs, Florida. Like many new neighborhoods, it has a Homeowner's Association."

"Most HA's can be pretty strict, but that's no reason to send us," Duke smiled.

"Well, this one is feeding on families," Dave said. "Five families have vanished in this neighborhood in the last six months. It's being run by The Corrupt. They mostly target families with one child. Plus there been reports of a biker gang terrorizing the neighborhood, led by an Overlord. We need you to investigate."

Jennifer fetched her book from her bag, and opened it.

CAT'S EYE, it read.

"What does it say?" Audrey questioned.

"Cat's Eye," Jennifer replied. "I guess that is the way we're supposed to go next."

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"We'll figure it out," Audrey said and took another sip of her coffee. "I'm sorry, but I need to rest a little more before we go back stopping The Corrupt."

"That's fine," Jennifer said, and glanced at the blooming cactus she placed on her coffee table, and the two collars encircled it. Then she looked at Duke. "In fact, there's something I would like your help with later."

"Sure. What is it?" Duke asked.

Jennifer smiled and escorted him to another room.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Rackety Coon Childe and Alabaster sighed as they rested their head in hand and they looked out at the swamp water.

"We can't be like this, Rackety Coon Childe; sittin' 'round mopin,'" Alabaster finally said. "Maybe Miz Jennifer can't finds her way back here."

"I knows that, Alabaster," Rackety Coon Childe said. "Just not knowin' is worse than knowin' she can't come back."

"Too true," Alabaster said and the children sighed again.

"Not knowin' makes everything borin,'" Rackety Coon Childe said. "Even skippin' stones."

"Then how about we play Poohsticks?" a familiar voice said behind them.

Rackety Coon Childe and Alabaster turned around and their faces immediately brightened up.

"MIZ JENNIFER!"

Jennifer laughed as the children ran into her arms and they hugged. They were so happy, that they didn't even notice the man standing next to her.

"Miz Jennifer! You came back!" Rackety Coon Childe said after their hug.

"Well, I had help," Jennifer said, looking at Duke, and the kids followed her gaze. "Rackety Coon Childe, Alabaster, meet Duke Crocker."

"Hey," Duke said with a friendly smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Mister!" Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe said together as they each took Duke's hand and shook it.

"So, you're ready to learn how to play Poohsticks?" Jennifer asked the kids, who eagerly nodded back. "Great! First thing we need are some sticks . . ."

"Miz Beaver has plenty of sticks!" Rackety Coon Childe happily said.

"Let's see if she can spare some!" Alabaster added.

"Yeah!"

Alabaster and Rackety Coon Childe cheerfully ran ahead to Miz Beaver's house as Jennifer and Duke walked after them, holding hands and smiling.


	13. Cat's Eye

Once transformed, the four surrounded the abandoned hunting cabin where the Overlord and his biker gang stayed. They weren't surprised it was the same biker Overlord they encountered on their way to Philadelphia who was the one leading the terrorizing.

Once they were close enough, Audrey gave Duke the signal, and he used his Channeler's powers, making his eyes glow a little. A second later, the glow faded from his eyes.

' _How many in there?'_ Audrey asked.

' _None.'_

' _None?_ ' Nathan asked.

' _I think someone beat us to them,'_ Duke said and headed to the cabin; the others followed him.

Once they got inside, they saw the bloody, horrid mess of the aftermath of a massacre. Jennifer landed on Duke's shoulder and buried her face into his fur. Nathan got down on four paws and sniffed the ground.

"They were here," Nathan said. "Arla . . . Jordan . . . Driscoll . . . Kirk . . ."

"They beat us again," Audrey said, frustrated, and walked back outside.

Duke looked at Nathan and gave him a nod, while he put a comforting pand around Jennifer and they left in a different direction.

Nathan went up to Audrey and held her close, as she buried her face in his fur.

"We will get ahead of them," Nathan said.

Ch. 13: Cat's Eye

It was silent in the Bronco as Nathan drove to the neighborhood where Vince and Dave said to investigate. Jennifer looked out at the raindrops hitting the windows and sighed.

Duke reached across, and took her hand in his.

"What's on your mind, Little Flower?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm just worried," she muttered as she looked at him. "All the book said was 'Cat's Eye'. What does that even mean?"

"Well, let's see," Duke said thoughtfully. "Cats have excellent vision, they hunt by sight, where dogs hunt by scent," he went on, glancing at Nathan. "It's said that they see things outside the spectrum of human eyesight."

"Do you see outside the spectrum of human eyesight?" Jennifer smiled.

"Somewhat," Duke replied. "But remember, Nate and Audrey and I aren't exactly human anymore. And with my Channeler's powers getting stronger, it's become more pronounced."

"Like what, Duke?" Audrey asked. She'd been helping him as much as she could, but she could tell that it wasn't going to be too much longer before Duke was able to outmatch she and Nathan's own magical abilities. She and Nathan both were doing their best to help cloak Duke against The Corrupt's hunting parties, but the stronger his powers became, the more difficult it was. As Nathan had told her, "It's like trying to put out a forest fire with a toy shovel and a paper cup of water." "What do you mean when you say 'more pronounced?'"

Duke frowned. "It's . . . it's kind of hard to describe," he told her. "It's like-" he snapped his fingers. "Have you ever been to the desert?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes."

"When you look out over the desert landscape, you see the heat radiating from the land and the asphalt, how it kind of shimmers?"

"Yes," Audrey answered.

"Well, that's what I'm seeing," Duke finished. He thought a moment. "But sometimes though-" he trailed off.

"But sometimes what, Duke?" Nathan questioned.

"Sometimes . . . it's like there's something _in_ the shimmer. Like something trying to push through, but it can't."

"Sounds like we need to give Vince and Dave a call," Nathan replied.

"Or Professor Steel and Gloria," Audrey murmured. "There's the house, Nathan," she gestured out the window, and the Bronco pulled to a stop.

"Do you see this everywhere?" Jennifer asked Duke as they got out.

Duke shook his head. "No . . . and they're not that big . . . about the size a door to the size of a truck."

"Like the doors I see?" Jennifer asked.

"I . . . guess?" Duke said. "Maybe . . . it's new . . . I'm not really sure . . ."

"Well, if you start seeing them more or what's in the shimmer, let us know, okay?" Audrey asked as they made their way up the path.

She let herself in with the key she'd gotten from the realtor, and they surveyed the interior. It was nicely redone, with large windows and a staircase leading to the second floor.

"Are we alone?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," Nathan and Duke chorused. "We're all alone - no one here, human or otherwise."

They soon seated themselves on the step that led down into the sunken living room, and Audrey began to speak.

"As these Corrupt seem to be targeting single families, Nathan and I need to look like a married couple," she began and Nathan's face lit up.

"Do you want Jen and I to pose as a married couple too?" Duke asked with a grin.

"Not exactly," Audrey admitted. "We need to be married with a child. There's where you come in, Jennifer."

"Me? I know I'm short, but I can't pass for a little kid - not even a teenager," she protested.

"Well, I received a spell from Professor Steel," Audrey told her. "With it, I can turn you into a child about seven or eight years old. However, you will still have your adult mind," she assured her. "Since you don't really resemble Nathan or myself, our story is that we adopted you."

"So what do I do? Pose as your adopted son?" Duke asked.

"Not exactly," Audrey hedged. Duke's face furrowed.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"You'll still be a member of our family," Audrey protested. "Just . . . not . . . a human member."

Duke looked shocked, and then annoyed as a slow smirk slowly spread across Nathan's face as they both realized what Audrey was dancing around saying.

"You want me to be the family pet," Duke ground out. "Why can't Nathan do that?"

"Because the pet needs to appear non-threatening. We have to look defenseless, and you saw what Nathan was like - even as a dog, he was still very large and intimidating," she went on. "I-I wouldn't ask it of you if it wasn't crucial to this working, you know that."

"Not to mention it'll help to muffle that Here-I-Am-Corrupt-Come-And-Get-Me signal you seem to be broadcasting these days," Nathan pointed out. "They'll be looking for YOU - not a cat."

"IF I do this," Duke growled. "There are conditions to it."

"Which are?" Audrey asked.

"One, a collar with a breakaway catch," Duke began.

"You already HAVE a collar, Duke," Nathan pointed out with a grin. "Just - slip it on, and we're in business."

"I need to be able to change back in a hurry if I have to," Duke shot back. "And I don't think I could get them to stop killing you long enough to take my collar off for me." He looked to Jennifer. "And I want to be able to protect her if I have to," he finished, lacing his fingers with hers, and Jennifer gave him a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Agreed," Audrey replied.

"However, that does NOT mean you get to slip it whenever you want," Nathan argued. "That collar only comes off in case of emergency or imminent bodily harm to us or yourself. The less you're around as a human, the better our chances are of getting these things to notice us."

Duke exhaled heavily. He didn't like it, but his Visions of Variables told him that it was the most viable plan.

"So when do we do this?" he sighed.

"Sooner the better," Audrey told him, as someone knocked at the door. "That'll be the realtor," she added, going toward it. "So you two make yourselves scarce for now."

* * *

Duke and Jennifer watched Nathan and Audrey talk to the realtor from the second floor. Jennifer then looked at Duke.

"I know you don't like the idea of being the pet, but we need to stop this Corrupt before Driscoll and his group does," she said.

Jennifer put her hand in Duke's, and he squeezed it affectionately.

"I know that," Duke said. "I just don't like the idea of Nathan towering over me."

Jennifer smiled a little. "Well, look at the positives," Jennifer said, and Duke gave her a curious look. Jennifer then looked coy. "You could sleep on my bed with me."

Duke kissed the top of her head. "Okay - for you, anything, Little Flower," he smiled, and then exhaled heavily again.

* * *

Once the relator left, the group gathered in a circle. Audrey changed into her true form.

"Turn back the hands of time," Audrey chanted, putting her hands over the top of Jennifer's head. "Conceal Jennifer within the guise of a child, but not of a child's mind," she went on, and touched Jennifer's head.

A bluish glow surrounded Jennifer, and immediately she felt her body growing smaller, her fingers shortening, her hair lengthing. She looked down, seeing her figure turning back to how it had been when she was seven. Her blouse bagged on her, and after a few moments, a little girl sat where once a grown woman did.

The three stared at her open-mouthed a moment, and then Audrey spoke. "How do you feel, Jennifer?"

"Okay," Jennifer answered, surprised at the childlike voice issuing from her throat. "I'm a kid again," she marveled, looking at herself.

"Your clothes should be changed in your suitcase to accommodate your new form," Audrey told her. "But first, we need to do the next part."

"Duke, you're up," Nathan smiled.

Duke glowered at Nathan, and then assumed his true form.

"I have made it so that you can still communicate with us telepathically," Audrey told him. "And we will be able to understand your meows. It will sound like meowing to others, but Nathan, Jennifer and I will be able to hear you."

"Do we have to?" Nathan teased.

"You know, I can take liberties with YOUR shoes too," Duke said nastily.

"All right, fellas, enough," Audrey lectured. "We're here to work."

"Just get it over with already," Duke groused.

Audrey transformed the old-fashioned collar into a more modern one with a breakaway tab, and she held it out.

"So long as you are concealed within the guise of a cat, you will retain your human mind," Audrey began. "We three will be able to hear your true voice, but others will not. And in times of danger, you will be able to slip this collar," she finished, and fastened it around Duke's neck.

Immediately, Duke began to shrink down, his pands becoming paws, his tail changing to an ordinary cat's tail, his horns disappearing, and in only a few moments, there sat a silvery-gray cat with silver-blue eyes, with black tipped ears and tail. He looked up at the three and yowled pitifully.

"Stop complaining," Nathan told him, trying not to laugh as Audrey changed into her human form. "You look fine."

"I'll change my clothes now," Jennifer said, and left the room, carrying the clothes that fell off her. She only wore her blouse, which now looked like a nightgown on her. Duke trotted after her and followed her to the room where they left their suitcases.

Jennifer noticed Duke when he jumped onto his suitcase and she softly laughed.

"You don't need to watch me all the time," Jennifer said.

' _I know, but I wanted to leave the room before Nathan laughed,'_ Duke said and his ear twitched when he heard Nathan laughing from the other room and rolled his eyes.

Jennifer just smiled and opened her suitcase. Her smile grew as she saw somehow Audrey changed her clothes into her favorite style when she was a little girl and even updated it.

' _I won't be needing this for a while,'_ Duke said as he laid on his suitcase, tucking his paws in.

"I'll put it in the closet for safekeeping," Jennifer said and began choosing a new outfit. "I'll also make sure Nathan doesn't give you a hard time."

' _How?'_ Duke asked, giving her a curious look.

"Well . . . I'll make sure you'll be called Duke, instead of . . . Mr. Whiskers," Jennifer said, causing Duke to smile a little. "Oh, do you know what Nathan would like me to call him? Dad? Papa? Nathan?"

' _You can ask him,'_ Duke said.

Jennifer nodded and took out her new clothes and headed into the bathroom to change, closing the door behind her.

After a few moments, Jennifer emerged, dressed in her new clothes.

' _You look cute,'_ Duke told her.

"Thanks - so do you, whether you want to admit it or not," Jennifer replied, kissing his head. Duke nuzzled her face.

The front doorbell rang, and they heard Audrey answer it.

"Hell-Lo, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," they heard a woman's enthusiastic greeting, and Duke's eyes flashed silver.

"Uh-oh," Jennifer whispered, and they both peered down the hallway at the woman standing outside.

She was middle-aged, dressed in a bismuth pink suit, with thick curly blonde hair.

"I'm Marielle Dunsmore," she greeted Nathan and Audrey. "I'm your next-door neighbor - I'm also the president of our Homeowner's Association."

"Nathan Wuornos," Nathan greeted. "This is my wife, Audrey."

"We were just getting in, but won't you come in for a moment?" Audrey asked politely. "I'll see if I can find the coffeemaker."

"Oh, no, no, I don't want to put you out," Marielle replied, lifting a large square baking dish. "In fact, I came over to bring you something for your first meal in your new home," she went on, handing it to Audrey.

"It smells wonderful," Audrey smiled. "What is it?"

"My famous twice-baked cheeseburger macaroni," Marielle informed her. "My kids adore it - they were disappointed that it wasn't for them, so now I guess I'll have to go home and make it again," she chuckled.

"Well, why don't you and your husband and kids join us for dinner?" Audrey suggested. "That way, our daughter Jennifer can get to know some of the kids in the neighborhood."

"That's a good idea," Nathan said. "Jennifer!" he called. "Come down and meet Mrs. Dunsmore from next door."

_'Duke says she's a Corrupt, or has contact with one - be careful,'_ Jennifer warned mentally. _'And what do I call you - Daddy, Papa, or just Nathan?'_

_'Since we just adopted you, Nathan is fine,'_ he answered.

"Oh, we don't want to impose," Marielle half-heartedly fussed. "If you're SURE you don't mind-"

"Not at all," Audrey beamed, getting the low-down from Duke on what Jennifer had told Nathan. "We'd love to get to know you."

"Jennifer, this is our new next-door neighbor, Mrs. Dunsmore," Nathan said as Jennifer stepped forward, and stood behind Nathan, who looked back at Mrs. Dunsmore. "We recently adopted her; she's still a little shy, but we love her."

"Well, aren't you adorable?" Mrs. Dunsmore said as she bent down a little to get a better look at Jennifer. "I could eat you right up."

' _And you probably could,'_ Jennifer thought, but she smiled.

"Um, let me put this away, and I'll be right back," Audrey said and walked into the kitchen. Duke jumped onto the counter and looked at the baking dish in Audrey's hands.

' _Better have Nathan or I examine that,'_ Duke said. _'We don't know how this Corrupt gets the families; it could have some weird poison in it.'_

"Why would she feed poison to her family . . . oh, wait," Audrey muttered, frowning at herself. "She's very believable, isn't she?"

' _I just reacted to her. I'd have to get closer to tell if she's really a Corrupt or if she's a Corrupt-controlled human,'_ Duke said.

As if on cue, Nathan, Jennifer and Marielle came into the kitchen. Nathan looked annoyed.

"Audrey, get Mr. Whiskers off the counter, he's going to be in the casserole," he said.

' _MY name is Duke,'_ Duke shot back, frowning at Nathan.

"What a beautiful kitty," Marielle admired. "Such unusual eyes."

"He's a cross between a Siamese and a Russian Blue," Audrey said, thinking quickly.

"His name is Duke," Jennifer spoke up.

"Isn't Duke more a doggie's name than a kitty's?" Marielle asked.

"Papa Nathan and Mama Audrey said I could name him whatever I wanted, and I named him Duke," Jennifer replied, picking Duke up and cuddling him in her arms.

While Jennifer was distracting Marielle, Nathan surreptitiously sniffed the casserole, and nodded to Audrey.

_'It's just a casserole,'_ he radiated to everyone. _'Pretty good one too.'_

Marielle drew out a tissue, and sneezed, her eyes looking watery, and a faint smirk crossed Duke's kitty face.

"I think I'm allergic to your kitty, Jennifer," Marielle said.

"Jennifer, why don't you take Duke upstairs to your room so Mrs. Dunsmore will be more comfortable," Audrey suggested.

"Okay, Mama Audrey," Jennifer answered, and carried Duke out of the kitchen.

"Is she a Corrupt?" she whispered to him as they climbed the stairs.

' _No, she's a human. All I sense so far is that she's being controlled by a Corrupt, that's for sure,'_ Duke grumbled as they entered her new bedroom and she let go of him. _'So - be careful. Don't go over to their house without either Nathan, Audrey, or myself. I'm going to prowl around the neighborhood tonight, and see what I can find out around here.'_

"I'll come with you," she offered.

' _No, it'll look strange, a little kid wandering around a neighborhood at night. Nobody will give a cat a second look,'_ Duke told her. _'I'll come back as quickly as I can and tell you what I find out. Now get back down there.'_

Jennifer stroked his head.

"I wish you could be human," she murmured.

' _I do too. But this is the best way to catch this Corrupt. Now go eat dinner - you can bring me up some later.'_

"All right," Jennifer said reluctantly, and opened her bedroom window so that Duke could make his escape.

Unfortunately for Duke, he only made it around the corner when he ran into trouble.

"No! Cookie! Stay! Come back!"

Duke turned around and saw a dog charging after him. Feline instinct overtook him and he ran back to the house and climbed up the nearest tree in the front yard. He looked down at the barking dog and the young boy and his father running up to get him.

' _Um, help?'_ Duke asked. Nathan opened the front door and Audrey and Jennifer came out and saw Duke.

* * *

Later that night, Nathan opened the door for Duke to let him out.

"Be careful," he grinned slyly at him.

' _Cookie was only a threat because my Channeler's powers don't work in this form,'_ Duke told him _. 'Which has its advantages in that The Corrupt can't see me - but the disadvantage is I can't fight out of a normal cat's range.'_

"I know," Nathan told him. "Now go on," he nudged him with his foot.

' _You could come with me.'_

"Yeah, me taking the family CAT out for a walk at night, that won't look odd in the least," Nathan said derisively.

Duke flicked his tail, and trotted off down the street.

It was just past eleven pm. The neighborhood had settled down for the night, quiet, most homes dark, a few lights burning here and there as Duke made his way down the street. Passing Cookie's yard, the dog lifted his head, but Duke could see that Cookie was in his fenced-in kennel yard, and no longer a threat.

He headed for the playground area, and was surprised to see someone there. As he got closer, he saw an older man sitting on a bench, drawing in a sketchbook underneath the street lights, and he recognized him.

' _Professor Steel?'_ Duke asked as he walked over, then jumped onto the bench and sat down next to him. Professor Steel looked up from his work and smiled at the cat.

"Ah, hello, Duke. Gloria and I wanted to catch you before you left; we wanted to hear more about your travels to other dimensions, but we were too late," Professor Steel said and looked Duke over. "I see the cat form conceals your Channeler's powers."

' _Yeah, it also blocks them,'_ Duke said.

"No, it doesn't," Professor Steel calmly said. "Why do you say that?"

' _I . . . uh . . . had trouble accessing them earlier,'_ Duke said, hoping he didn't have to go into detail on _why_ they didn't work.

"Hmm . . . whatever happened, perhaps the feline instincts override your access to your Channeler's powers," Professor Steel hypothesized. "Vince and Dave informed me you had a lesson in astral projecting, correct? You should try that now as a cat; cats are masters of astral projections."

' _They are?'_ Duke asked and Professor Steel smiled.

"Or course. Why do you think they look like they're sleeping for half the day?" Professor Steel said. He pulled out a manila envelope. "I do have some good news for you. I have finished my investigation on your 'rivals.' My findings are in here."

' _Great! Thanks,'_ Duke said, as Professor Steel placed the envelope in front of him. _'Um, are you expecting me to carry it back?'_

Professor Steel politely chuckled. "Surely you can ask someone."

' _You're right,' Duke_ said and sighed. _'Being a cat sucks.'_

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, Duke. Being a cat might be quite an advantage later on," Professor Steel said and checked his watch. "If you excuse me, it's poker night at Gloria's, and I'm supposed to bring the refreshments."

Professor Steel got up and gathered his things. He said his farewell to Duke and walked out into the night. Duke then mentally signaled Nathan to come.

Duke became aware of Nathan as he approached.

"Lost?" he asked.

' _No,'_ Duke replied. _'Professor Steel was here.'_

"He was?" Nathan answered, surprised. "Why didn't he come by the house then?"

' _Maybe he doesn't want to arouse The Corrupt's suspicions,'_ Duke replied, surprised himself, as it was a Vision of Variables.

_'I guess my powers_ do _work somewhat in this form,'_ he thought. But aloud he said, _'He said he finished his investigation of our competition,'_ he went on, putting his paw on the envelope.

Nathan bent down and picked it up.

"Audrey and Jennifer will want to see this too," he muttered. "You coming back with me?"

' _No, I have something I want to look into,'_ Duke murmured. He was thinking over what Professor Steel had told him; that his Channeler's powers would still work - and he would be invisible to The Corrupt.

_'Maybe I should stay a cat,'_ he thought.

"You sure?" Nathan asked. "Jennifer's getting worried, and it would look suspicious if we let our 'kid' stay up until midnight."

' _Okay,'_ Duke said and followed him back into the house. Duke then trotted upstairs and entered Jennifer's bedroom. He saw her sitting up in bed, looking out her window. Duke jumped onto her bed and she smiled.

"Missed you," Jennifer said, as Duke walked up to her and she stroked him.

Duke then noticed a nightlight as Jennifer laid down.

' _What's with the nightlight?'_ Duke asked as he made himself comfortable on the pillow.

"Audrey casted a spell on in, just in case a Corrupt comes while you're out; it will warn Nathan and Audrey," Jennifer explained, then closed her eyes.

Duke nodded and rested next to Jennifer, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

After a while, Duke awoke. Seeing Jennifer sleeping so peacefully, he nuzzled her with his head, and she murmured, turning over in her sleep. He jumped down from the bed, padding silently through the house past Nathan and Audrey's bedroom, and glanced in, seeing them both asleep before he headed downstairs.

On the kitchen table, he could see the envelope that Professor Steel had left for them, and he jumped up on the table, pawing the papers, wishing he'd thought ahead enough to ask Audrey let him be human when they were alone.

The first paper he read concerned Jordan McKee, Nathan's ex-girlfriend. He could see that what she'd told them there at Mackinaw Island had been somewhat true; that she'd been killed during a jewelry store heist. But what she'd left out of that equation was that she was in on it with the guy committing the robbery, and he'd shot her not just for interfering with his tormenting the elderly owner, but because he was in love with another woman.

Duke scattered the papers around, getting aggravated that he didn't have fingers to hold onto them with, when he heard a noise, and saw Audrey descending the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, yawning, as she turned on a light.

' _Did I wake you? I'm sorry,'_ Duke apologized _. 'I'm nocturnal, in this form,'_ he went on _. 'So I came down to look over the dossier on our friends, but I'm having a little trouble with the papers.'_

"So I see," Audrey smiled. She sat down at the table, and smoothed the papers out. "Where did you leave off?" she asked.

' _I made it as far as Jordan,'_ Duke replied. _'It makes me feel a little sorry for her, that she was done like that.'_

"Don't be too sorry for her, she helped plan that robbery," Audrey said briskly and sighed. "Guess we have to tell Nathan what she left out." She then read some of the papers. "Wait till you read about Arla Cogan," she told him, setting a paper down in front of him.

Duke scanned the report. Arla Jean Cogan was almost preternaturally beautiful, with her long blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, she could have almost any man - save the one she wanted to the point of obsession. He'd been married, and she'd pursued him relentlessly, despite his repeated rejection of her affection, restraining orders, the poor man even going as far as giving up his job and moving away. She'd crept into the family's new house, intent of murdering his wife and his son so that she could finally have him, and was shot dead in a violent confrontation with the wife.

"Well, she's a piece of work," Duke said, reading aloud Arla's report.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Audrey answered wryly. "Try our old pal Reverend Driscoll on for size."

' _How bad is it?'_ Duke asked as Audrey set the paper in front of him.

"Since he was a reverend, he believed he was always right, and no one questioned him," Audrey said as Duke read.

' _Until that incident,'_ Duke said, looking over the paper.

Duke read over the report on Edmund Driscoll. Once a respected minister in his community, he had become more and more hard-nosed with his beliefs until his church had gone from congregation to cult. He became fanatical about 'sinners' and demons, performing exorcisms to 'cleanse the sins' of wrongdoers that lasted for hours, or even days.

The last straw had come when a young girl that Professor Steel believed had powers, much like their own, had been caught healing an injured animal. Her exorcism had lasted for three days, never allowing her to eat, drink or sleep despite the repeated pleas of her family that she wasn't possessed, merely 'special.' The girl had died, and the congregation, fearing the repercussions of federal investigations, took it on themselves to punish Reverend Driscoll, and killed him.

"Professor Steel and Gloria believe that William and Howard have told Driscoll what you are," Audrey said, looking over the paper and Duke glanced up at her.

"We think that they've told him that you were chosen, but that we've turned you away from your true purpose," she told him. "But that he can save you from us," Audrey went on. "So I want you to be extra careful when it comes to him."

' _The most dangerous man in the world is the one who believes he's right, no matter the cost,'_ Duke muttered. _'What about Mr. Suffocation, Kirk Bauer?'_

"Kirk was a white-collar criminal, fleecing people in a Ponzi scheme until he got caught by a guy he was ripping off," Audrey read.

' _Turned him in?'_

"Not exactly," Audrey answered. "The guy's brother-in-law was a Don. Kirk was smothered to death in his bed."

' _Not too bright on Kirk's part,'_ Duke observed.

"They were all damaged people, mentally, emotionally," Audrey noted. "I think William and Howard chose them specifically because of that."

' _Because they could control them better,'_ Duke replied. _'We died because our murderers were Corrupt-controlled. What if our rivals were ALREADY Corrupt-controlled before they died and didn't realize it?'_

Audrey thought it over and frowned. "I'm not sure; their behavior is not consistent from people who were controlled by The Corrupt before. We should ask the Teague brothers, Gloria or Professor Steel."

' _Agreed,'_ Duke said.

Audrey smiled at Duke and stroked him.

"Try to sleep, Duke; there's a lot of work we need to do tomorrow," Audrey said.

Duke nodded and Audrey got up and turned off the light. He then followed Audrey back upstairs, thinking over how to present the information to Jennifer and Nathan tomorrow.

Duke jumped up onto the bed, curling up at Jennifer's feet. He thought about what Professor Steel had told him - that cats were masters of astral projections. He situated himself so that he was comfortable, and began to let himself drift off, as Irina had taught him to do.

Within a few moments, he found himself standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at himself. Alarmed, he looked closer, and could see that he was breathing normally.

_'At least I don't have to worry about someone thinking I died,'_ he thought. He could see that he was in his human form in his incorporeal state, but could not see himself in the mirror, and was pretty sure that no one else could either.

He passed through the door and went down the hall, peering in on Audrey and Nathan. Audrey had fallen back asleep, and Duke let himself pass through the floor and drift down to the first floor before he went outside.

He could not utilize his wings in a spirit state, but he knew he could make himself levitate using the energies that surrounded him, and was soon airborne, drifting quietly through the air.

He felt them before he saw them - two Corrupt down below that resembled gophers. He drew closer to see what they were doing; being careful to maintain his distance in case they could sense his presence.

He followed them into a house, and found that the house had a magic-concealed door built into it.

_'Are_ all _the houses in this neighborhood like that?'_ he wondered, making a note to tell Audrey the second he returned so that they could find the door and deal with it.

"Remember, not too much tonight," he heard one Corrupt say.

"But I'm so hungry," the other whined.

"We cannot take them too soon - people are becoming suspicious," the other warned. "Besides," it went on, glancing out the window. "A new family moved into the neighborhood today - they should feed us well for weeks."

Duke didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know exactly which house they were looking at.

It was THEIRS.

"Looks good! Let's go!" the second Corrupt said and started to leave, but the other one stopped it.

"I told you we should wait; tonight we shall return to ones we have feasted on before. We shall know when this family is ready to be harvest," the first Corrupt said.

"I don't like leaving leftovers," the second Corrupt complained. "This was so much easier when the Overlord was around."

"We cannot dwell in the past, we must feed to survive," the first Corrupt said. "I shall choose where to feed tonight."

Duke watched a few moments more. He hated to leave this poor family at The Corrupt's mercy, but he saw that they weren't intent on killing them, merely on sating their hunger.

_'We're going to put an end to this tomorrow night,'_ he thought, and fled back to his body, landing in it so abruptly he jerked himself awake with a sharp meow, rousing Jennifer.

"What's the matter?" she asked sleepily.

' _I have to get Audrey and Nathan up, right now!'_ he told her. _'Nathan! Audrey!'_ he called, running out into the hallway and into their room, jumping up on the bed.

"Duke, I told you to go back to sleep," Audrey said crossly.

' _There's two Corrupt feeding on the family across the street,'_ Duke said breathlessly.

"What?" Nathan grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Audrey got out of bed, fully awake, and transformed herself immediately.

"We're going to find out right now," she replied sternly.

"Jennifer, take Duke's collar off, we're going to go deal with those two Corrupt," Nathan told her, and Jennifer reached for Duke, but he pulled away.

' _No, they're not killing them tonight,'_ Duke began. _'Listen - yes, we do need to find the door, and they do need to be dealt with. But I don't think they're the only ones. I think we might have a hive of them, because they were talking about their Overlord being absent. Why would only two Corrupt care about that?'_

Nathan and Audrey looked at him and then at each other.

"He's right," Nathan said at length. "If we deal with those two tonight, we'll have who knows how many more on our hands."

"They might decide to wipe out the entire neighborhood in retaliation," Audrey spoke, as she changed back, and gazed back at Duke. "So what do your visions tell you we should do?"

' _The next time they go on the prowl, I'm going to follow them back to their hive,'_ Duke said.

"Are you crazy? They'll smell you out in an instant," Nathan protested.

' _Not if I do it in my astral state,'_ Duke pointed out _. 'I was practically on top of them and they never knew I was there.'_

"They may not have been paying attention. The next time, they might," Nathan told him.

' _Well, then that leaves one other option,'_ Duke replied.

"Which is?"

Duke gazed up at him.

' _We let them come here,'_ he said. _'They've already targeted this house next.'_

"Did you know when they're going to attack?" Audrey asked.

' _Not tonight; they said we weren't ready, whatever that means,'_ Duke said.

Jennifer yawned. "Can we talk about this in the morning? My seven-year-old self is not used staying up this late."

Nathan sighed. "I guess . . . there's nothing more we can do tonight . . . everyone go back to sleep . . . if they can."

The others agreed, and Duke got off of the bed and followed Jennifer back into her bedroom. After he jumped onto her bed, he noticed Jennifer giving him concern looks as she went under the sheets.

' _What's wrong?'_ Duke asked, looking at her.

"I just . . . want you back as a human as soon as possible," Jennifer said and shook her head. "It's probably nothing . . . I just get this . . . weird feeling that you prefer being a cat than a human."

' _Don't be silly, Jen,'_ Duke reassured her, but he had to admit, it had been on his mind this evening. He curled up and laid down, nestling his head on Jennifer's shoulder, purring as she stroked his fur.

The next thing Duke knew, Audrey was in there waking them up.

"Time for school," she told Jennifer.

"Are you kidding?" Jennifer blurted. "I have to go to _school_?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Audrey grinned. "We have to put up the front that we're a family, so that means you have to go to school."

' _Just think, Jen - you'll be the smartest seven-year-old there,'_ Duke chimed in.

Jennifer shot him a dirty look, but climbed out of bed.

"Come on, Duke," Audrey told him. She bent down, and removed his collar. "I need you in your human form to find that door."

Duke quickly resumed his human form, and bent down and gave Jennifer a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled up at him.

"There's my favorite face," she beamed, and he smiled at her.

"Hurry up and get ready," he scolded gently, and followed Audrey out into the house.

"Where was the door in the other house?" Audrey questioned as they descended the stairs. "It stands to reason that it's likely the door here will be in or near the same location."

"It was in the fireplace," Duke answered.

"All right," Audrey replied. She gestured, and built a force field around she and Duke.

"To help muffle your Channeler's powers," she told him, seeing Duke's questioning look. "Now - carefully search, and see if there's a door there."

"It's there," Duke said, his eyes bright silver. "I can feel it."

"How can you tell?"

"They were near it earlier," Duke muttered as his eyes changed back. "They tried to come in. No wonder Jennifer's night light wouldn't shut off." He looked at her. "Good thing you thought ahead, Audrey."

"Okay," Audrey exhaled, and lowered the force field.

"Well, you'd better get the collar back on me before I'm spotted," Duke said.

"Well, if you want to stay human for a little while, we should be all right this early in the morning. Just stay out of sight of the windows," Audrey told him. She looked puzzled at his expression. "Duke, you hated this thing yesterday," she remarked, turning the collar over in her hands. "Now you can't wait to be a cat again? What gives?"

"Nothing," Duke answered mildly.

"Did you and Jennifer have an argument?"

"No," Duke blurted.

Audrey looked compassionate, and drew him off into the breakfast nook, sitting them both down at the table.

"Talk to me, Duke," she said gently. "I know you're going through a lot right now; you're trying to learn to control a power we can barely comprehend, and on top of it, every time you try to learn to use it, you're sending out a here-I-am signal to the enemy," she went on.

She put a hand on his. "Is that what's wrong? Do you feel like you're endangering us?"

"Partly," Duke muttered. "I-I can't really say what's wrong, Audrey. It's just - everything, I guess."

Audrey smiled tenderly, and pecked his cheek.

"I know it must be difficult for you right now," she murmured. "But Duke - hiding out in an animal form won't make things any easier for you," she continued. "Eventually, The Corrupt will realize that's what you're doing - and you'll be a lot easier to capture as a cat than you would be as a cougar."

"But while I'm a cat, I can learn to control my power better," Duke answered. "So, for now, I think it'll be better if I stay a cat for a while."

"All right," Audrey hedged. "But I still think you should talk to Jennifer about it. It's not fair to her - to us - -or to yourself," she finished, and held the collar open.

Duke lowered his head, and she fastened it around his neck, watching as Duke resumed his cat form once more.

Jennifer and Nathan soon came downstairs, ready and dressed. Jennifer looked somewhat disappointed seeing Duke was a cat again and then noticed the manila envelope on the table.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat down.

"Professor Steel got us information on our rivals," Nathan said as he got himself some coffee and took out the pancake mix. Audrey fed Duke the leftover casserole.

Jennifer perused the file.

"I knew I didn't like that guy Driscoll," she muttered, slapping down his dossier.

' _Me either,'_ Duke replied, when he was through eating. He jumped onto the table and nuzzled against her.

"Get off the table, Duke, breakfast is ready," Nathan told him, setting down a plate in front of Jennifer. "You're getting fur all over everything."

' _You know, if something ever happened to me, Nate, who would you have to pick on?'_ Duke retorted, jumping down.

"Don't say that," Jennifer scolded him. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you. I sure don't."

"None of us do," Audrey put in.

' _He coulda fooled me,'_ Duke shot back, and disappeared through the opened window.

Audrey and Jennifer glared at Nathan.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"You really do tend to take it out on him," Audrey lectured sternly.

"What's he ever done to you anyway?" Jennifer said, and went out of the door. "Duke? Where are you?"

Nathan exhaled heavily, and sat down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"This constant bickering between you and Duke has to STOP, Nathan," Audrey directed at him.

"He starts it," Nathan argued. "He picks on me just as much as I do him, if not more so."

"Because that's his nature, Nathan - did you ever think that he may just be trying to get you to loosen up a little?" Audrey asked. "You walk around wound so tightly, sometimes, I'm surprised you haven't had a breakdown. No wonder Duke decided to zap you into a happy mood when he was practicing his powers. Duke honestly likes you, and you push him away at every turn."

"He needs to see things more realistically," Nathan answered. "I don't think he realizes how serious-"

"I think Duke realizes how serious our situation is more than you know," Audrey interrupted. "Did you know he's thinking of remaining a cat?"

"He hates being a cat," Nathan grouched, but Audrey shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. Because he thinks it's the best way to keep us safe," she replied.

"To keep Jennifer safe, maybe."

"No - to keep US safe," Audrey said. "He thinks it'll keep us from getting hurt."

"Do you think it's that collar affecting his mind somehow? Then all we'll have to do is take that collar off, and he'll be back to himself, right?" Nathan questioned, seeing that Audrey was serious as he recalled what happened to him with Max's collar.

Audrey was quiet a moment, and then spoke again.

"I - talked with Gloria a few days back," she began softly. "Once Duke gains his full power as a Channeler, he can choose the form he wants to remain in. He could renounce his human form, as the Beams in the dimension I was sent to did. Once he does that-" she trailed off.

"There's no going back," Nathan finished. "He'd be a cat forever."

Audrey nodded, and took Nathan's hands in hers.

"So you need to be a little easier on him," she told him. "It's not just for Jennifer - it's for all of us."

* * *

"Duke, please come back!" Jennifer called out as she searched the front yard for Duke. To her surprise, she then felt tears well up in her eyes, and wondered her child body was somehow affecting her. "I don't want you to leave! I love you!"

"Jennifer? Are you okay?"

Jennifer turned around to see Liam Magnusson, the young boy who owned Cookie, walking his dog.

"Oh, hi, Liam," Jennifer said, trying to put on a friendly face. "Papa Nathan scared off Duke and I can't find him."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wish I could help, but my dad's in a hurry," Liam said, indicating his father a few steps ahead. "But I want to give you this."

Liam took out a small cloth ball from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Jennifer.

"I felt bad that Cookie chased your cat, so Dad and I made this for Duke," Liam explained. "It's a cat toy; Dad said it's filled with something cats like; maybe it will help you find Duke."

"Thank you, Liam," Jennifer said, smiling.

Liam's father then called him, and Liam nodded to Jennifer and he led Cookie to his dad.

* * *

Duke heard Jennifer calling, and watched her from his perch in the tree as she finally came back inside to the house. He could see she was crying. It made his heart hurt to see it, but he strengthened his resolve.

_'Better to hurt her now than later,'_ he thought. _'I can't give her any kind of life. She deserves to be with someone who isn't hunted every minute of his existence. I'm only putting her in danger,'_ he reflected.

He saw Audrey and Nathan emerge from the house and begin to call for him.

"Duke! Kitty, kitty!" Audrey called aloud, but he could hear her mentally as well. _'Duke, come back! We want to talk to you!'_

"Duke!" Nathan shouted as Audrey went back inside to get Jennifer ready for school. _'Duke, I didn't mean it,'_ he called mentally. _'It's just...'_

_'It's just what?'_ Duke radiated. _'You hate me. You have disliked me from the moment we met.'_

_'That's not true,'_ Nathan answered. _'Come back-we need you.'_

_'You NEED me,'_ came Duke's answer. _'But you don't WANT me here.'_

_'Jennifer does. Audrey does.'_

_'Do you?'_

There was a long pause, and then: _'Yes, Duke. I want you to stay too.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because you're not just a member of the team; you're my friend too.'_

_'Audrey making you say that?'_

_'No, this is just us, and somewhere you know that's true. Come back, Duke, and we'll talk; just you and I.'_

Duke meowed, and Nathan peered up at the tree.

"There you are," he said. "Come on down."

At that point, Marielle walked up.

"Good morning," she called. "Uh-oh, looks like kitty's found out how to climb. Can he get down?"

"I think so," Nathan replied. "The casserole was wonderful, Mrs. Dunsmore. Audrey's got your dish all washed, let me grab it for you," he offered, but Marielle waved him off.

"I've no time right now. But I wanted to invite you and Audrey and Jennifer to Family Night at the Community Center tonight," she went on. "The kids have activities and the adults have a potluck and wine tasting and play games, and really, it's a fun time. We hope you'll come."

_'Accept the invite,'_ Duke called, experiencing a Vision. _"I think that's how they get The Corrupt to access the houses."_

"Sounds great," Nathan replied, and Marielle smiled.

"It's at six pm," she beamed. "Can't keep the kids out TOO late on a school night, can we?"

"No, I suppose not," Nathan admitted, and she smiled and headed back to her house.

Nathan turned back to look up at the tree, but Duke was gone.

"Duke?" he called, and there was a meow from the bushes, and Duke walked out, and over to Nathan, looking up at him. Nathan gazed back down at him.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk," Nathan said, then looked around. "But perhaps we should do it inside so people won't think I've gone nuts having a conversation with a cat."

Duke nodded and mentally laughed, as Nathan let them inside. When they reached the kitchen, Jennifer was wiping her eyes, while Audrey was making lunch for her. Jennifer soon saw Duke and quickly went to him. She hugged Duke as she picked him up and kissed his forehead, while Audrey smiled at them, relieved.

"I'm glad you came back," Jennifer said as she placed Duke down. "I hope you'll be home when I get back. Liam made you a gift and I'll give it to you after school."

' _I promise I'll be here,'_ Duke said, smiling.

Jennifer smiled back and got her backpack and lunchbox. Audrey got the car keys, and they both said good-bye as they left. Once the women were gone, Nathan sat down at the kitchen table, and Duke sat across from him. For a minute, they just stared at each other.

"Can I take the collar off? It's just . . . too ridiculous having a serious conversation with a cat," Nathan said.

Duke shrugged, and Nathan reached across, and undid the collar, waiting while Duke resumed his human form. He made himself a cup of tea and sat back down across from Nathan, his arms folded across his chest.

"I know I'm...kind of hard on you," Nathan began slowly.

"Kind of," Duke retorted, but there was no malice in it.

"Dwight . . . wasn't my first partner," Nathan went on, getting Duke's attention. "I was just out of the academy, and Danny was too. You remind me a lot of Danny," he continued. "We were young, inexperienced, and Danny loved a good joke as much as the next person."

"He got killed, didn't he?" Duke questioned softly. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah - gave the wrong guy the benefit of the doubt," Nathan replied. "Chief told me that Danny was dead because we were too lax, that if we'd been a bit more serious-" he broke off. "That he wouldn't have died."

"You don't know that, Nathan," Duke told him. "You and Dwight weren't goofing around when you died, were you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, we were definitely not goofing. But you know that."

"I do know that," Duke said. "And you can't keep punishing yourself for a mistake you made years ago. And I'm not trying to antagonize you, Nate," he went on. "I'm trying to get you to loosen up a little. The Happy Nathan we saw in New York showed me that you're not all doom and gloom. And I didn't do that to be mean to you - I picked you because Vince and Dave wanted me to pick someone that I thought needed it, and buddy, you need some happy in your life," he finished.

"You make it sound like I walk around scowling all the time," Nathan groused.

"You're doing it now," Duke smiled over his tea cup.

"Audrey says that you're thinking of staying a cat," Nathan said.

"Don't change the subject," Duke admonished in a friendly tone. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"All right," Nathan conceded. "I will try not to be such a stick in the mud all the time."

"You're not a stick in the mud," Duke sighed. "You're just too uptight. Loosen up - meditate. Laugh, it's good for you, as my mom used to say," he smiled.

"I'll do my best," Nathan said. "Now, if we're all done talking about me, let's talk about you. The question still stands, Duke; are you considering remaining a cat?"

"Why do you care?" Duke shot back. "You might like if I stayed a cat. You'll be the real man of the group."

"What about us? What about Jennifer? Are you willing to stay a cat just to protect her?" Nathan said. "That's selfish of you, Duke."

"It's not—"

"Have you thought what Jennifer would do if you stayed a cat? Do you think she'll adopted you and be happy with the situation?" Nathan asked, causing Duke to look pensive. Nathan sighed. "Look, Audrey said Durrell knew others who gave up their human form . . . maybe you need to find out more before you want to have fur and a tail for the rest of your life."

Duke pushed his already slicked-down hair back from his face, sighing heavily.

"I promise not to be so hard on you anymore," Nathan said sincerely. "I don't even think I realized I was being as hard as I was."

"Your dad seems like he's kind of a stickler for rules and regs," Duke replied, getting a nod from Nathan. "You saw my house when I was a kid, you even met my mom, briefly," he smiled wistfully, remembering how she out-bargained Linoge. "They were both free spirits - maybe that's why Wade turned out the way he did, he didn't want to be like them."

"I was an only child," Nathan answered.

"I think Wade would have preferred it," Duke half-smiled. "He was ten when I was born, so I was always the little pest. Maybe I do that to you too," he confessed.

"You'd do it so Wade would pay attention to you," Nathan figured. "Did it work?"

"Sometimes," Duke answered. He thought a moment. "Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had? You're quite a chatterbox when you get going, Wuornos," he grinned.

"And you're the polar opposite," Nathan grumbled.

"Both my parents were exceedingly talkative," Duke answered. "The acorn didn't fall far from the trees." He stretched, and eyed the collar. Nathan saw it and frowned.

"Maybe we could say you were my brother-in-law or something," he hedged. "That way, you could remain a human."

"No, it's better this way. I think those Corrupt are going to target this house tonight while you're all out at the Community Center shindig," he went on. "So I will stay here and keep watch, and let you know what they do."

"All right," Nathan said. "And what about the other thing we talked about? I'm not going to let this go, Duke."

"I promise I will think it over. And I will talk with Durrell," Duke stated. "So - we good?"

"We're good," Nathan said, picking up the collar. "Need some help with it?"

"No, I got this," Duke grunted, placing it around his neck, and looked at Nathan. "See you on the flip side," he finished, and fastened the catch back into place, changing once more into a silvery-gray cat.

' _I'm going to scout out the neighborhood some more,'_ Duke said. _'I'll be back when Jennifer comes home.'_

"Yeah, you don't want to miss out on a new toy," Nathan said, smirking. Duke gave him a look as Nathan opened the front door for him. Just as Duke was walking out, Audrey came back from dropping off Jennifer at school.

"Is everything all right?" Audrey asked as Nathan closed the door and they both walked into the family room.

"We talked; we're not injured and nothing's broken," Nathan said, making Audrey smile a little as they both sat down on the sofa. "So what do we do while Jennifer's at school and Duke's exploring?"

Before Audrey could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Probably Mrs. Dunsmore for her casserole dish," Nathan muttered as he went to open the door, and instead found Gloria, dressed in a pink business suit, holding a large portfolio under her arm.

"Gloria! What are you doing here, and what are you doing in that getup?" Nathan asked.

"I'm your interior decorator, lemme in," Gloria quipped, and Nathan let her inside. "Figured it'd be a good disguise."

"I'm actually glad you're here," Audrey said, putting on a pot of coffee. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Duke while you're here."

"I've heard," Gloria sighed. "Eric said Duke thinks almost as loudly as he speaks. He's thinkin' about staying a cat."

"Well, I talked to him some. I guess I've - been a little hard on him," Nathan ceded.

"A little," Gloria toned, glancing over her glasses at him. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Out exploring," Audrey replied. "He said he'd be back when Jennifer got home from school."

"I told him to talk to Durrell before he made any permanent decisions," Nathan said helpfully.

Gloria exhaled. "Well, that's probably best."

"You don't think he'd want to stay a cat, do you?" Audrey asked anxiously.

"Oh, I don't think so," she replied. "But I would like to hear about the events that led up to Duke's sudden desire for felinedom."

Nathan blanched, and Audrey swallowed nervously.

"Well . . . you know about The Corrupt we're investigating here," Audrey said. "So . . . I decided it would best if we disguise ourselves as a family: Nathan and I as a married couple, Jennifer as our adopted daughter, and Duke as the pet."

"What about the Overlord Vince and Dave told you about?" Gloria asked.

"We found him and his gang . . . our . . . rivals got to them first," Nathan said.

Gloria groaned and looked at the clock. "Is it too early to start drinking?"

"We've been treating Duke the same," Audrey said. "It came to a shock to me as well that Duke prefers being a cat. You should have seen him protest about it yesterday."

"I take it Jennifer is not taking the news well," Gloria said, then looked at Nathan. "Anything you want to add, blue eyes, or do I need to get out the gin before you talk?"

"We talked - I thought we had patched it up between us," Nathan protested.

"What's gotten into Duke lately?" Audrey asked. "He's . . . different."

"Yes, he is different," Gloria answered. "Duke is about to break through - it's also part of why I'm here."

"What do you mean, 'break through?'" Nathan questioned.

"He's about to achieve his full powers," Gloria explained. "I imagine he's probably feeling a little scared and nervous right about now. He knows that it's going to leave him wide open to The Corrupt; and anyone he's with in imminent danger," she went on. "And you lot keep pooh-poohing his worries like it's nothing. It's not nothing!" Gloria lectured sternly, banging her hand on the table for emphasis. "He has a right to be scared for you! When he breaks through, you won't have to travel to hunt The Corrupt - they'll be coming to hunt you! The fact that he's entertaining this notion of remaining an animal forever isn't because he wants that. He wants to keep you and Jennifer safe; because being with him will become a highly dangerous proposition. You need to band together, and stop tearing each other down."

Nathan and Audrey both looked down at the table.

"He always seemed like he wasn't too worried about it before," Audrey murmured.

"That's Duke, he puts on a good act, but he's scared. Take it from someone who's known him all his life," Gloria advised, her tone relenting. "He's going to need you three more than ever."

"When do you think he'll . . . break through?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Gloria answered. "But it's going to be soon - real soon. So for the duration, kids, say howdy to your new mother-in-law," she continued, pouring herself a healthy shot into her coffee from a flask she fished out of her purse. "I'll let you two decide whose mother I am."

* * *

In the afternoon, Duke returned to his house and he was really surprise to see Audrey, Nathan, _and_ Gloria sitting around the kitchen table, finishing up lunch. Gloria gave him a small smile as he came inside.

"Hello . . . Kitten," Gloria said with an ironic smile, as _Nathan_ got up to get Duke some food. "Guess who's playing the part of Nathan's mother-in-law?"

' _Gloria? Why are you here?'_ Duke asked as Nathan set a small plate down for him. _'Aren't you worried like Professor Steel about The Corrupt being suspicious about your presence here?'_

"Eric's a kind of a worry-wart," Gloria confided. "And I am using a deflector spell, and shunted myself down to about half power, so I won't be so easy to detect," she assured him. "So, soon as you're finished with your lunch there, what say you and I have a little chat in the guest room while we wait for Jennifer to come home from school."

' _All right,'_ Duke replied. _'But first, I think I should tell you - I think I found The Corrupt hive.'_

"You did? Where?" Audrey asked.

"How did you find that out so quickly?" Nathan goggled.

' _I'll explain. You know, it's amazing the stuff you find out when you're a cat,'_ Duke answered, taking another bite of his piece of salmon. _'Nobody really pays attention to you. And other cats talk too.'_

"You can understand them?" Audrey smiled.

' _Well, why wouldn't I? I'm one of them,'_ Duke told her. _'Well, for now.'_

Gloria's brow furrowed, and she glanced at Audrey and Nathan.

"What did the other cats have to say?" Nathan said, his face serious.

' _Let's see . . . Snowball, that's the big white Persian, says that Mittens' family just up and disappeared about a month ago. Mittens is that scrawny cat that's always digging in the trash,'_ he continued. _'Tom-Tom, the ginger cat, says that the Big Rats - that's what they call these Corrupt, because they look like rodents, took Mittens' family away. They look like gophers, actually,'_ he added. _'They're master tunnelers; this whole neighborhood's honeycombed with their hidey-holes and tunnels, but they all connect in one place.'_

"Where's that?" Gloria asked.

' _Right up under Marielle's house.'_

"Holy crap," Audrey breathed. "We knew she was Corrupt-controlled, but-"

' _She's a Drone; with my Channeler's power I can sense it now,'_ Duke interrupted. _'The whole family is, like Helena was.'_

"Well, that's something," Nathan said. "At least we don't have to worry about the kids getting hurt if they're not real."

"How do we defeat them?" Audrey asked the group. "We want to make sure we wipe out the whole nest."

"With this," Gloria answered, setting a vial of golden-colored liquid on the table.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Golden Dragon Fire," Gloria said. "Burns everything it comes into contact with, spreads like wildfire, especially in enclosed spaces."

"Is it - explosive?" Audrey put in, eyeing the vial. "And how much do we need?"

"Honey, you could level ten blocks with just this bottle," Gloria said. "I think this'll be more than enough to take care of your current pest problem."

Audrey smiled. "Thanks, Gloria."

Gloria nodded back, then looked at Duke. "Time for us to talk."

Duke nodded back and led Gloria to the guestroom. After Gloria shut the door behind them, she reached down and removed Duke's collar, instantly changing him back into his human form.

"Gloria, why—" Duke started to ask, as he stood up.

"Don't worry; I can cast the deflector spell to cover the both of us for a while," Gloria said, then glared at Duke. "I should slap you silly for what you putting your friends through, and don't start 'I'm protecting them' speech, or else I _will_ hurt you."

Duke sat down looked down at the floor for a long moment, and then spoke.

"I had a vision," he said, barely audible.

Gloria sat down next to him, understanding.

"You saw them all dead, didn't you?" she asked tenderly.

Duke nodded.

"Kitten, those are variations, you KNOW that," she told him. "Just because you experienced a vision, doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"I don't want it to happen," Duke protested. "I couldn't bear seeing-" he broke off.

"Show me it," Gloria said. She tilted his head to hers, their foreheads touching, and placed her hands against his temples.

In an instant, Gloria saw why Duke was hesitant to place his friends in danger; before them, there was nothing but scorched earth and the ruins of buildings. On the ground lay Audrey and Nathan, bloodied and battered, quite dead, and in Duke's arms was clutched Jennifer, blood coming from her nose and mouth, her eyes open, staring sightlessly ahead.

"Stop . . . stop," Duke begged, and the vision broke.

Gloria tenderly kissed his forehead, and put her arms around him.

"No wonder you're being so squirrelly," she soothed. "Duke, it was one variation on a vision. You're going to have those - they're not all going to be pleasant." She frowned, thinking.

"And that vision could be a plant," she added.

"What?" Duke asked. "What do you mean, a plant?"

"Meaning, that vision could be a plant," Gloria replied. "The Corrupt know your power is strengthening. It's not unlikely that your old pals Willie and Howie have found some way to manipulate your visions."

"How? I thought I broke all their control over me when I expelled The Corrupt blood," Duke said.

"Then they've found some kind of way that we haven't found out about," Gloria told him. "But you leave the worrying to me - I'll find it out. So now - no more nonsense about wanting to be a cat, okay?" she said, looking over her glasses at him.

"Okay," Duke smiled faintly. "I promise."

"Good," Gloria replied, as they heard the front door and Jennifer's call of "Duke? Where are you?"

Duke looked at Gloria, who began placing the collar on his neck.

"Go ahead; I need to call Vince and Dave and see if any of them heard of something like this before," Gloria said.

Duke smiled and changed back into a cat. Gloria opened the door for him and Duke soon found Jennifer in the family room taking off her backpack and handing Nathan her lunchbox. She smiled when she saw Duke.

"I'm glad you're here," Jennifer said and stroked Duke.

' _How was school?_ ' Duke asked as he circled her and purred for a bit.

"Um . . . okay . . . oh," Jennifer said took out the cat toy Liam made and placed it in front of Duke. "This is for you."

Duke sniffed it.

' _By the why, Gloria's here. So what did—'_ Suddenly, the question didn't seemed important to Duke anymore as he began to relax. He sniffed the toy again and purred, as he rubbed his head against the toy.

"Um, Duke," Nathan said, as Duke rolled on his back on top of the toy. "Are you okay?"

' _I'm great, Nathan,'_ Duke said in distant voice and laughed. _'Everything's great . . .'_

He then battled the toy around with his paws as he laughed and purred.

' _This is a fun toy! Thanks, Jennifer!'_ Duke said, as he rubbed his back into it again.

"What's wrong, Duke? You're acting strange," Jennifer said, taking a step forward to Duke.

' _I just so happy! Relax; everything's purr-fect,'_ Duke said and laughed. _'Funny, right?'_

Jennifer looked up at Nathan and Audrey.

"What's going on with Duke?" she asked, concerned.

Gloria came out from the bedroom, seeing Duke.

"Well, that's one way to get him to relax," she cracked. "And it won't arouse the local law enforcement's suspicions."

"What's in that toy?" Nathan asked, watching Duke roll around on the floor.

"Catnip," Gloria told him, chuckling at the feline stretched out. "Do him good to unwind."

"Did you find out what's been bugging him? Why does he want to stay a cat?" Jennifer asked.

"Duke wanted to remain a cat because he had a vision," Gloria began. "In it, you were all dead."

"Those are just variations on what could happen, right?" Nathan questioned, unconsciously reaching for Audrey's hand.

"Yes, they are. But he showed it to me, and it was pretty disturbing," Gloria replied. "I think your ex-bosses may have found a way to trigger false visions."

"I thought they couldn't touch him anymore," Audrey protested.

"I thought so too - but apparently, they've found some sort of way. I'll do my best to help shield him, but when he breaks through, I can't guarantee anything. He'll actually be stronger than me. Than all of us, actually."

"Then we have to do our best to make sure he doesn't fall into their hands," Audrey stated. She smiled, watching Jennifer pick Duke up, who was sprawled out over her lap as she sat down in a nearby chair, his paws patting gently at her face.

"When do you think we should bomb out The Corrupt hive?" Nathan questioned.

"Do you know where's their main entrance is?" Gloria asked and Nathan and Audrey nodded back. "Well, I say the sooner the better, but I think you should wait until Duke . . . comes back."

* * *

"So - did it work?" Howard questioned.

"Course it did."

"When can we expect to see results?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day. These things take time."

"You're certain the visions will worsen."

"Absolutely. That was just a taste of things to come. He'll beg you to make them stop before it's over with."

* * *

Duke woke up from a nice dream of him, as cat, running alongside Jennifer, still a little girl, in a sunny field, as they played. He found himself stretched out on his back, his paws hanging in the air, as he laid in the sunshine. His memory was a little fuzzy.

"Hey," Duke felt Nathan nudge him with his foot.

Duke finally focused his eyes, staring up at the behemoth that was Nathan. Or at least looked that way to him, considering he was only around a foot tall as a cat.

' _Unhh - what happened?'_ Duke groaned.

"You tell me," Nathan replied. "You were all over that cat toy Jennifer gave you. Gloria says there's catnip in there."

' _Catnip? Really?'_ Duke answered, woozily rolling over and brought himself to stand upright, stretching his limbs. _'I didn't think it'd affect me like that.'_

"Well, it did," Nathan grinned.

' _Did I do anything . . . dumb?'_

"You were very . . . entertaining," Nathan answered, and Duke groaned inwardly. "I didn't think you could catch that much air in that form."

Duke had a hazy recollection of something about how important it was that he catch a red dot, and he looked up at Nathan.

' _Did you use a laser pointer on me?'_ he accused.

"Not me," Nathan chuckled. "That one was all Gloria's idea."

"Oh, lighten up, kiddo, you had the time of your life chasing that dot," Gloria cracked, coming into the room. "But fun time's over for now. Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer are going to that shindig at the community center, and you and I are going to get ready for those Corrupt while they're gone." She looked at him, her face softening. "Feel a little better?"

' _Yes,'_ Duke replied, and rubbed his head on her leg. _'Thanks, Gloria.'_

"Do what I can, Kitten," she said, and stroked his head before giving him a nudge with her foot. "Now go on - I need you to make sure that Corrupt door is operational."

Audrey and Jennifer then entered the room, and Jennifer smiled at Duke when she saw him.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked them.

Audrey nodded and looked at Duke and Gloria. "There's some leftover food in the fridge for you for dinner."

' _Thanks, Audrey,'_ Duke said. Jennifer bent down and kissed him on top of his head.

"Be careful," Jennifer said and Duke licked her cheek.

' _I will; you too,'_ Duke said, and with that, Nathan and the women left.

When they were gone, Duke looked at Gloria.

' _I still can't believe I was affected by catnip,'_ Duke asked.

"Well, believe it," Gloria said. "Makes you give second thoughts on staying a cat, huh?"

Duke rolled his eyes at her.

"I would like you human when we do this. I don't think any Corrupt will attack you with me around, and if they do, I'll rip their face off," Gloria said.

Gloria reached down and once again removed Duke's collar, Duke transforming immediately back into a human. He turned around to ask Gloria something - and the world was gone. He was standing next to Howard and William, thick chains around his neck and wrists as he looked out over an endless sea of a Corrupt army and he was raising his arms, reaching out for Jennifer who was chained in front of him, and she was crying, begging him not to . . . and it faded.

Duke staggered visibly, and Gloria caught his arm.

"Another one?" she asked. "The same vision as before?"

"No," Duke got out. "This one was different - but just as horrible."

Gloria's expression looked grim.

"I see Eric and I are going to have our work cut out for us finding out who's behind these so-called 'visions' of yours,'" she said.

"You don't think I'm actually experiencing what's going to happen?" Duke asked.

"You might see a variation on a less-than-happy outcome, but not with every one," Gloria told him. "That tells me these visions are being implanted in your mind. Now we just need to find out who's got a direct feed into your head like that."

"It's either William or Howard," Duke muttered, but Gloria shook her head.

"I don't think so," she puzzled. "I'm a little like you - I can smell a Corrupt at 100 paces, but this isn't their handiwork. But whoever's doing it, is likely working with them, however."

Gloria's phone then rang and she grinned when she saw who it was.

"Finally, they made it in time," Gloria said, seeing it was the Teague brothers. She answered it and put her phone on speaker.

"Hello, Gloria; how is everything?" Vince asked.

"Just fine, if you don't count Duke had another fake vision," Gloria sarcastically said.

"Oh, it's getting worse," Dave said.

"If you are going to state the obvious, I'm hanging up now," Gloria said.

"We do have something important!" Vince protested. "We found another psychic, who displayed the same symptoms as Duke, around the turn of the 20th century."

"Poor fellow lived in a time where society didn't have the comprehension to fully understand and help him," Dave added. "People just locked him up an insane asylum, and by then, it was too late. The fake visions drove him crazy. No wonder he committed suicide."

"Dave! We agreed to leave that part out!"

"No, we didn't."

"Yes! I remembered just as I was about to call . . ."

"Back to the subject at hand . . ." Gloria reminded the brothers.

"We did find out what happened," Dave said. "It was one of Galileo's assignments. The poor psychic's brain was mistuned."

"Come again?" Duke asked.

"It's like . . . picture an old fashion TV with an antenna, only the antenna isn't picking up local signals, it's picking up signals from . . . Austria," Vince said.

"In other words, the psychic was a victim of a malevolent mythic being," Dave said.

"Are you saying Duke is still tuned in The Corrupt's realm?" Gloria said.

"It's more like someone hacked into Duke's brain and just torturing him," Vince said. "Only the hacker is located in another dimension."

"We haven't found the realm yet," Dave said.

"Is this any way to stop these fake visions before . . . I end up like the other guy?" Duke asked.

"Gloria said you were going to talk to Durrell and we think he could help block the fake visions," Vince said and Duke remembered something.

"There's one more thing," Duke said and told the Teague brothers about the shimmers he seen.

"Thinnies," Gloria marveled.

"What?" Duke questioned.

"Thinnies, that shimmer you're seeing - they're thinnies," Gloria said.

"They're thin places in between dimensions," Vince said over the speakerphone. "Those could be beneficial, should you ever need to escape from danger."

"You mean I could go into a shimmery spot and come out in another dimension?"

"Or exit and then re-enter this one away from danger," Gloria said. "But I would advise not trying it alone."

"Do you think it would be okay if Jen and I tried it together?" Duke asked shyly, and Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do - provided she knows how to travel between worlds now," she told him. "We'll contact Durrell after we finish with these Corrupt," she went on. "Now examine their portal and tell us what you see."

Duke turned toward the wall, where he could see the Tunnelers had made their plans. Once the family of a targeted house went to bed, The Corrupt came through their portal they'd dug and would siphon off the family's life-force.

* * *

At the community center, Audrey and Nathan were talking with a few of the other families.

"It's just so strange, Tom and Nikki vanishing like they did," Brenda Rothcote was telling Audrey. "I thought they were really happy here, but they just up and moved away. It just seems like we got up one morning and they were gone, no forwarding address, nothing."

Audrey nodded, stifling a yawn. Marielle had been ladling out the punch all evening, everyone complimenting her on how delicious it was. And it was sweet, but not overly so.

She glanced toward Jennifer, who was playing dolls with another neighborhood girl. She looked tired, and Audrey realized that she was feeling tired herself, and stole a look toward Nathan, who was talking with the realtor. He glanced up, seeing her watching him, and gave her a faint smile.

_'I'm tired tonight,'_ Audrey radiated.

_'I feel you there,'_ Nathan answered back. He yawned, and Audrey felt a faint prickling of fear. It would be one thing if it were just herself that was tired - it was quite another that Nathan and Jennifer were also looking as though they were about to fall over.

_'I think she's drugged us,'_ Audrey told him mentally. _'We need to go home so I can try to counteract the potion.'_

Nathan gave her an imperceptible nod, and excused himself, gathering up Jennifer.

"Well, I'm beat," Audrey told Brenda, forcing herself to sound cheerful. "And a certain young lady has school in the morning, so we'll see you later."

"She looks like she's about to fall out," Brenda smiled. "You guys get some rest, and don't forget, Charlie and I are having a barbecue this weekend."

"We'll try to make it," Audrey answered, and made their goodbyes quickly, heading home. The drug was taking effect quickly, and Nathan had to focus intensely to make sure they made it home safely.

"Come on, Jennifer, try to stay awake if you can," Audrey told her.

"I'm trying," Jennifer protested. "But it's so hard."

"I know it is, but just try, okay?" Audrey pleaded as Nathan pulled to a stop in front of the house.

They managed to drag themselves inside, Gloria and Duke coming to meet them.

"You're human again," Jennifer yawned.

"I think Marielle Mickey Finned us," Audrey told them, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Need to find an antidote before..." she sank to her knees. "Before it's too late," she murmured as Jennifer, no longer able to stay awake, collapsed in a small heap at Duke's feet.

Audrey slumped over, Gloria helping her to the ground, and Nathan staggered a bit before Duke caught his arm, guiding him down.

"I'm sorry," he rasped.

"It's okay, Nate," Duke reassured him. "I'll look out for you."

Nathan nodded and closed his eyes, sinking into drug-induced sleep.

Gloria looked down at the three of them, and then back up at Duke.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kitten," she said.

Gloria then looked closely at the sleeping three examined them.

"Nightwanderer again; typical to be unoriginal," Gloria said, then looked at Duke. "Think you can multi-task and protect them and me while I'll work on the antidote?"

Duke nodded and carried Jennifer up to her bed, then Audrey, while Gloria went into the kitchen. He changed into his true form to get Nathan to bed.

He then patrolled the house silently, still in his true form, only hearing the faint clink as Gloria mixed and measured the antidote to help bring Audrey, Nathan and Jennifer out from under the spell of the Nightwanderer, when his extra-sharp hearing picked up a faint rasping sound near the fireplace.

"Gloria!" Duke hissed. "Company's coming!"

Gloria shut out the light in the kitchen, readying a sphere, as Duke fastened the collar around his neck, changing himself once more into a cat, deliberately leaving the catch loose.

He saw the door concealed in the back of the fireplace swing open, and the gopher-like countenance of a Tunneler appear through it. First one, then two, then three made their way into the house, sniffing the air.

"Asleep, asleep," Duke heard one say to another. "They are all sleeping."

"Someone is awake," hissed another, and Duke made his appearance, growling low in his throat, spitting angrily.

"Kitty, kitty," leered the other Tunneler. "Nice kitty...TASTY kitty," he finished, making a grab for Duke, but he was far too quick for them, dodging away from its grasp, before he disappeared into the pantry.

The Tunneler swiftly followed, and the others made for the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Gloria asked, moving forward into the dim light.

The pair screeched, and brandished wicked-looking knives, when an ear-piercing shriek shattered the dark, and the body of their companion landed at their feet before it disintegrated into dust.

A long, low growl issued from the darkness, and the Tunnelers began to look apprehensive.

"What's the matter, boys? Afraid of a little bitty kitty-cat?" Gloria mocked.

"We do not fear YOU, old woman," one of the Tunnelers hissed.

' _Maybe you should,'_ Duke answered from the darkness of the open pantry.

One of the Tunnelers raised an object that resembled a flashlight, and it dimly lit the room - and Duke, charging out of the darkness at them in his true form.

The Tunnelers shrieked and made for the fireplace, but Gloria threw the sphere she had, landing it through the door before the Tunnelers could get it closed. There was a burst of golden flame, and ear-piercing shrieks filled the room. The flames licked across the carpet, igniting it swiftly, spreading rapidly to the furniture.

"The antidote's ready!" Gloria yelled. "Grab them and meet me outside by the cars!"

Duke nodded, bounding up the stairs in three steps, corralling Nathan and Audrey across his shoulders, gathering Jennifer's small form into his arms. He went back out into the hallway, finding the stairs engulfed in flames.

Realizing he had one option, he dashed back into Jennifer's bedroom, which overlooked the driveway. Placing the three on the floor, he grabbed Jennifer's desk threw it through the window. It crashed through, landing on the hood of the Bronco, before he dragged Nathan up.

"Audrey'll fix it," he reassured the unconscious Nathan, dragging him to the window.

Gloria quickly cast a spell, creating a soft cushion of air for him to land on as Duke tipped Nathan out of the window, landing successfully on the cushion. He quickly followed suit with Audrey.

"Duke, hurry!" Gloria cried. The flames were beginning to consume the wood around the bedroom door, and Duke picked Jennifer up in his arms, and jumped just as the fire reached the window, landing on his feet.

Gloria and Duke could hear the sounds of the fire engines approaching as the house was engulfed in flames, and she quickly administered the antidote as Duke changed once more into his cat form, prancing anxiously around Jennifer.

Audrey woke first, looking startled at Gloria, and then at the house.

"What happened?" she gasped as Jennifer awoke.

"A small mishap," Gloria quipped. "But Duke got everyone out."

Jennifer picked Duke up, and rubbed his head, surreptitiously slipping his collar off.

"We're all done with this thing," she told him firmly, and tossed it at the flaming house. "Right?"

"Right," Duke answered as he slipped out her arms as he changed into his human form.

Nathan soon woke up and stood up as he looked around.

"What—" Nathan then noticed his damaged Bronco and his jaw dropped.

"We'll repair it," Gloria said, patting his shoulder, seeing his shocked expression.

"Did The Corrupt came while we were out?" Audrey asked.

"Do I still have to stay a kid?" Jennifer asked.

"No," Audrey replied. "You don't. Are they all done for, Duke?"

"If they're not dead, they certainly wish they were," Duke answered dryly. "I can't feel them here anymore." He looked back at the house, engulfed in flames, and could see the fire starting beneath Marielle's house. "But how do we cover this up?"

"Gas explosion," Gloria said. "Audrey, you and I will work it so that people believe these two houses were empty. People won't remember you guys. Since The Corrupt are gone, the Drones automatically shut down."

Audrey exhaled a sigh of relief. "I was kind of worried about that. But at least the people here won't have to worry about being snacked on anymore."

She turned her attention back to Jennifer, and put a hand on her head.

"So as the woman became a child, let her return to womanhood once more," she intoned, and Jennifer shot back up to her normal size.

"Good thing I had my sundress on," she quipped, Duke ripping her out of the too-small dress she was encased in, and got a kiss as a reward.

"Glad you decided to be human," Jennifer said, smiling.

"I'm glad too," Duke responded, grinning, and they kissed again.

"Well, if we're all done with that," Nathan said. "Would you mind fixing our ride, please?"

"You and that Bronco," Gloria remarked. "We could trade you guys up to something else," she suggested, but Nathan shook his head.

"No thanks," he answered. "I like this one."

"Takes a fossil to know a fossil," Duke whispered to Jennifer, and she giggled.

* * *

They found a motel to stay in for the night before they finished their assignment.

"Anything else I can straighten out before I leave?" Gloria asked.

"Perhaps," Audrey said and stood up. "We all read Professor Steel's report on our rivals. Do you think they were Corrupt controlled before they died?"

Gloria frowned, thinking.

"I'm not really sure," she said thoughtfully.

"I'd like to think that Jordan wasn't," Nathan answered. "But she was prone to violent outburst. We've seen that before in Corrupt-controlled people."

"But not always," Audrey pointed out.

"They all had such severe problems, though," Jennifer remarked.

"How about we say a firm maybe and expect the unexpected?" Gloria told them, standing up. "I would advise the next time you meet up with them, treat them as though they are Corrupt. They're dangerous and unpredictable. We've got enough of that coming," she finished. "But in the meantime, I have your next assignment." She handed Audrey an envelope before she left.

"What about fixing the Bronco?" Nathan called after her.

"You can't drive it to where you're going next," Gloria cracked. "It'll be as good as new by the time you lot return." She stepped outside the hotel room door, and gestured at the battered vehicle, which vanished in the blink of an eye.

Nathan looked as though he might cry for a moment, and then resolutely lifted his chin.

"So where are we going next?" he asked gruffly.

Audrey opened the envelope, and glanced over the airline tickets contained inside.

"Micronesia," she said.

* * *

William stepped inside Howard's office, seeing him looking out of the window.

"Well, so much for the Tunnelers and your new boy's big master plan," he snarked bitterly.

"He did say it would take a few tries," Howard answered calmly. He glanced back at William. "I've been checking on our new friend - he has quite the reputation in his dimension. I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Huh," William snorted derisively. "What about the replacements? We sending them along too?"

"No," Howard replied. "I have need for them elsewhere. Besides, he said that he'd prefer they stop interfering. He's got a clear channel into Duke's mind. It will only get worse for him from here. Duke is going to break through soon, very soon, and when he does," he turned, looking full-on at William. "That is when we'll take it from there."


	14. Dark Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos from the characters from Supernatural. Disclaimers are in Chapter 12.

"Okay, folks, on your left, you will see a pod of Blainville's beak whales," the guide said as the tour boat moved through the ocean. "We're about to enter Chuuk Lagoon, but it is more famously known as Truk Lagoon. During War World II, the United States Navy launched Operation Hailstone which . . . yes?"

 "Are there a lot of sunken ships down there?" a kid asked.

"That's correct . . . did you know that U. S. Marine Crops ace pilot Gregory "Pappy" Boyington was held prisoner and survived the raid?" the tour guide said. "Now in 1944 . . . yes?"

"Are they planning to remove the ships?" the same kid asked.

"Um . . . no . . . all the ships are now home to marine life," the tour guide said, getting a little agitated with the kid's questions. "So the Japanese . . . sir? . . . could you please return to your seat? You can ask your questions later . . ."

The tall, thin, bearded, ginger-haired man just stopped in front of the tour guide, and turned him around, showing him the sight of a large wrecked warship moving away from them, manned by a crew with dead eyes.

Ch. 14: Dark Water

The small plane touched down, and taxied to a stop outside the rather rural-looking airport, and dislodged its passengers, among them Nathan, Audrey, Jennifer and Duke.

Duke stretched his long frame, trying to work out the kinks of being crammed into a too-small seat for several hours out. He eyed the surf longingly, itching to hit the waves - and to teach Jennifer how to surf and snorkel. He'd read about this place, that the marine life was spectacular, blooming among the midst of the man-made carnage that lay on the bottom on the ocean in the lagoon.

He'd also heard it was haunted, but brushed it off as 'tourist hokum'. Or he would have normally; but Audrey had told them that something had happened here. According to Vince, one of the Japanese warships, _The Hoki Maru,_ had resurfaced after seventy years of lying sunken in Truk Lagoon, replete with a zombie crew. Their job was to figure out why the battleship was sailing once more.

Nathan breathed in the heady fragrance of the tropics, filling his lungs with the fresh salt air.

"Any other time, this would be a great vacation spot," he remarked, taking in the bearded guy at the bar who was telling his tale to his awestruck friends.

"Mm," Duke answered absently. He hadn't slept much on the trip here; his visions were steadily worsening, happening every time he closed his eyes, and he wished that Gloria and Vince would hurry up and find out the culprit behind them already. He tried to block them, but it only seemed to make them worse when he tried to fight back, waking up shouting, drenched with sweat.

"You look so tired," Jennifer murmured, kissing his face. "Why don't we lie down and take a rest when we get to the hotel?"

"Falling asleep isn't my problem," Duke muttered. "It's what happens once I am asleep."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I don't know, Little Flower," he sighed. "But being with you seems to help."

"Then let's try that," Jennifer suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Audrey did our guided meditations? You could rest that way, couldn't you?" Jennifer questioned. "And I'd be right there with you," she went on. "I won't let anything hurt you, Duke."

Duke gave her a small smile, and a peck on her nose.

"At this point, I'm willing to give almost anything a try," he admitted.

Jennifer smiled back and hugged him. She then sighed.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to what we were before," she said.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"Before we found out you were a Channeler, remember how The Corrupt went after me because I was the key?" Jennifer said. "Now all they want is you. Sometimes I wish they would chase me again and give you a break . . . and . . ."

"And what?" Duke asked and Jennifer sighed again.

". . . okay . . . I'm little jealous that you're so important right now," Jennifer finally admitted.

"Well, you're pretty important to ME," Duke told her, putting his arms around her. "I'd rather they chase me down than you. And you're still an important part of the team," he assured her. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be WRITING a book about ghost stories?"

"I am," Jennifer hedged. "But it's set in the States. We're not there right now," she grinned.

"I'll make a deal with you," Duke said. "You work on your next few chapters, and I'll take a nap. I always sleep better with you nearby," he yawned.

Meanwhile, Nathan had drifted closer to where he heard the man telling his tale. Or rather, his friend telling his tale, as the man seemed to be hearing impaired.

"And then, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone," the guy was saying.

"Where'd it go? Did it just vanish into thin air?" asked a woman.

The man gestured, indicating that the battleship had gone back beneath the water.

"It just went back under the water," his interpreter said.

"What went back under the water?" Nathan asked.

The guy turned and looked at him.

" _The Hoki Maru_. She's set sail once more."

"You saw it?" Nathan asked.

"We both did," the interpreter said. The bearded man looked at Nathan and began rapidly signing to him.

"Wait, what are you—" Nathan began, but then Audrey stepped forward, smiling, and signed back. The bearded man smiled back at her.

"You know sign language?" Nathan whispered to her. "When did you learn that?"

* * *

"Okay then," Jennifer smiled, as Duke changed into shorts and a tank top and stretched out on top of the bed, and Jennifer settled in next to him with her laptop. "I will be right here beside you," she told him. "So if you start having a nightmare, just reach out and you'll feel me safe beside you. Now, remember what Audrey said - visualize that you are somewhere beautiful and safe as you are falling asleep."

"I hope this works," Duke murmured, closing his eyes. He was asleep within a few moments, and Jennifer plugged in her headphones and began writing.

In his dream, Duke was walking through a tall forest, and he recognized it as being Durrell's forest. He turned toward a noise, and saw Durrell emerging from the woods, along with Gloria.

"Hello, Kitten," she said. "I'm glad to see you're following our advice."

' _Come along, Duke,'_ Durrell told him. _'Your final barrier awaits you.'_

"My final barrier?" Duke questioned.

"It's time for you to break through," Gloria said.

From the woods, Duke could see Professor Steel, Irina, Vince and Dave all moving forward towards them.

"What do I have to do?" Duke asked as they walked a short distance to where they could hear the roar of the waterfall.

They came to a stop along the edge of the cliff overlooking the fall. It seemed a long way down to the foaming water, and Duke instinctively stepped back from the edge; and yet he felt an overwhelming urge to dive in.

' _That is precisely what you must do,'_ Durrell said, reading his thoughts. ' _You must plunge into the pool below. There is a cavern there - you must swim into it. There you will find what you need.'_

"Good luck, Duke," Vince said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Duke stepped forward, looking down to what felt like a twenty-story drop. He felt a little afraid, but then remembered how he'd felt when he'd jumped from a cliff with Evi, when he'd first met her on vacation, how exhilarating it had been, and drawing a deep breath, he prepared himself diving from the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned around as a disheveled-looking man emerged from the forest, and walked up to them. Duke recognized Galileo, Professor Steel's colleague, who sacrificed his sanity for knowledge to protect special humans from The Corrupt.

"I don't want to miss this . . . the break through . . ." Galileo said. His friends gave him sympathetic looks as Galileo joined them. "I should have . . . should have brought popcorn . . . I couldn't find any . . ."

"It's fine, Galileo," Professor Steel said in a kind voice.

Durrell looked at Duke and nodded. Duke once again took in a deep breath and then dove off the cliff.

It was actually quite refreshing when he landed in the pool, and found he could see clearly underwater. He began looking for the cavern, then realized he hadn't been up for air for a long time.

Duke noticed a slight tug against his skin as the water current seemed to change near a large flat rock, and on closer inspection, he noticed an opening that ran under the shelf of the rock. He followed the current, and squeezed himself beneath the rock, feeling the water pull him along. The tunnel was dark, but ahead he could see a faint light as the current picked up speed, and then suddenly he was falling out into nothingness as he tumbled through the air, following down the waterfall into the pool below, sputtering to the surface.

He came back up, gasping for air, and took in his surroundings, finding himself in a large cavern unlike any he had ever seen before.

Drawing closer to shore, his feet made contact with the sandy bottom, and he stood upright.

Duke looked up, seeing what appeared to be phosphorescent jellyfish swimming above, their dim blue light dimly lighting the chamber. He emerged from the water, stepping onto the small sandy spit of beach that surrounded the pool he'd just come from, and the jellyfish seemed to glow brighter, illuminating the chamber.

"Wow," Duke breathed, looking around. The walls seemed to be embedded with huge clear white crystals that began to echo the glow from the jellyfish. He gazed around the room, and gasped when he saw a figure standing by the wall, and soon realized that he was looking at Audrey. Only this Audrey had long white hair and wore a white floor-length dress. He was fairly sure she hadn't been there a moment before. She turned her eyes to him, and gave him a small smile.

"Welcome, Duke Crocker," she called.

"Audrey, is that YOU?" he asked.

"No," came the woman's reply. "I have taken on a form that is familiar to you, of someone you trust - I chose the form of your spellcaster."

"Who are you?" Duke questioned.

"I am the Keeper of this chamber," she explained. "Come," she gestured to a small set of step that were hewn into the rock, and Duke climbed them, seeing the thick dust that coated them.

"There has not been a Channeler here in almost a millennium," she told him.

"Yes, I've heard potential Channelers don't have a long lifespan," Duke muttered. "Even I'm not technically alive."

"You are alive, Duke," the Keeper told him. "Your mortal body was destroyed, yes, but the Guardians restored you to life - you are as alive as they are."

"Are they . . . am I . . . immortal now?"

"No, not immortal - very long-lived indeed, but not immortal, just as you are."

She gestured, and the room grew brighter, and not far from where they stood, Duke saw what appeared to be four chairs arranged in a circle facing one another, circling a small area of floor. In each chair sat a skeletal hooded figure, each holding a crystal orb in bony hands.

The Keeper touched his arm, drawing him over to the chairs, and motioned for him to stand in the center.

"Looks like we're a little late," he joked nervously.

"They are still here," the Keeper replied. "Close your eyes - use your power - they will come to you. Do not fear - The Corrupt cannot enter here, nor will they know where you are. Draw the Elders to you."

Duke closed his eyes, and began to summon his Channeler energy, cautiously at first, and then feeling the urge to intensify it, doing so.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Jennifer reached over, and patted Duke's face.

"Hey," she smiled. "You've slept a good long while. Want to go get something to eat?" Her smile faded when Duke didn't respond. "Duke? Duke," she shook him, getting no response. "Duke, wake up! Audrey!" she shouted, going to the connecting door.

"What's the matter?" Audrey asked, as she and Nathan entered the room.

"Duke isn't waking up," she told her, and they all rushed over to the bed.

"Duke? Duke," Audrey called to him, still getting no response. She put her hand to his head, and then let go, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, an anxious note in his voice.

"Duke has begun to break through," Audrey told them.

"What?" Nathan gasped. "I thought it'd be - different, somehow."

"Duke is not here right now," Audrey explained.

"Well, of course he's here, he's right there," Nathan answered.

"Spiritually, he's not," Audrey told them. "Duke has left his body. He can't be woken up until he returns to it."

"So what does that mean?" Jennifer questioned.

"That means until Duke breaks through, he's going to remain in this state."

"What can we do?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Audrey replied, looking down at the slumbering form on the bed. "Duke's on his own from here - and so are we."

"We're going to have to deal with the zombies without him?" Nathan asked.

"We-we can't just LEAVE him here alone and unguarded!" Jennifer protested. "What if somebody tries to hurt him?"

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't," Audrey said firmly.

"How?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

"I'll cast a protection spell around his body; it will also warn us about intruders," Audrey said.

"Jennifer, how about you check your book on how to defeat this Corrupt?" Nathan suggested as Audrey casted her spell.

Jennifer nodded and summoned her book, then opened it.

PULL THE PLUG she read from the book.

* * *

Audrey, Jennifer and Nathan got Duke situated in bed, making sure he was comfortable, propping his head and chest up a little more, smoothing the blanket over him.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Nathan asked. He was relieved to see that Duke's chest rose and fell rhythmically, his pulse was steady, although it felt a little slow.

"I don't know," Audrey replied. "His heart rate's slowed down, which means he's in REM state, the deepest part of sleep."

"What if it's days, or weeks, even?" Jennifer asked, her voice cracking. "We need to-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Nathan went to open, somehow not terribly surprised to see Professor Steel there.

"Duke's-" Nathan began, but Professor Steel nodded.

"I know - I was there when he began the journey," he answered. He crossed over to the bed, checking Duke's vital signs, and examined his eyes, gently running his hands along Duke's body, before he straightened up again.

"He's all right," he murmured. He put a gentle hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "I know it seems dire, my dear, but he is well," he reassured her.

"What were you checking him for?" Nathan questioned.

"I was making sure that Duke had fully entered his stasis, and he has," Professor Steel replied. "He will not need to be nourished intravenously while he is in this state; his body has slowed down enough to maintain itself."

"Well, that's a relief," Audrey replied. "I was worried we'd have to take him to a hospital or something."

"I would not recommend moving him from this location unless absolutely necessary," Steel told them. "It could make it more difficult for him to find his way back."

"So Duke really has left his body," Nathan stated, and Professor Steel nodded.

"For how long?" Jennifer questioned.

"I'm afraid there's not an answer for that," the elder man said gently.

Duke's eyes opened suddenly, and Jennifer saw the blaze of silver. His body tensed, and his three anxious friends crowded around. Nathan transformed himself, sniffing the air, and shook his head.

"No Corrupt in the area," he said as he changed back.

"Duke? What's the matter?" Jennifer asked.

"He doesn't hear us," Professor Steel said. "He must be reacting to something in his tasks; he may do this from time to time."

After a few moments, Duke's eyes closed and his body relaxed once more.

"There, you see? He's fine," Professor Steel soothed, but Jennifer was deeply upset, and he put his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Jen, it's okay," Audrey said softly, caressing her hair. "He's not dying, he's just asleep."

"I don't think it's just this that's worrying her," Professor Steel said.

"D-Duke's been having visions - terrible nightmarish things, he said," Jennifer hiccupped.

Steel bobbed his head, understanding.

"So Gloria has told me," he said. "And you're worried that's what he's seeing, aren't you?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Jennifer, look at me," Professor Steel said rather sternly. Jennifer raised her eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then believe when I tell you honestly that he is fine," he reassured her. "He will learn to beat whoever is torturing him mentally - he must, if he is to gain his full power. Now, Audrey and I are going to cast another spell of protection that even an Overlord couldn't break," he went on gently. He will be as safe as we can make him, so that in turn you can figure out a way to stop these Corrupt here on the island."

"The book said 'Pull the Plug,'" Jennifer said.

"So set your mind to solving that, and let me worry about Duke," Professor Steel replied. "I will stay here with him while you three are gone. He is safe, believe me."

Jennifer nodded, and bent down and kissed Duke's forehead.

"Come back soon," she whispered, cradling his face next to hers, before she, Nathan, and Audrey slipped out of the room.

When they were gone, Professor Steel looked at Duke.

"Please don't make me look like a liar to the poor girl," Professor Steel said. "I didn't want to worry her more with the information that if you fail any of your tasks, you will cease to be."

* * *

William burst into Howard's office.

"Just got back - he says he can't reach Duke," he told him.

"Then this means Duke has begun to break through," Howard said calmly. "Even he can't reach him where he is - for the time being."

"What's happening to Duke anyway?" William questioned. "I'm curious as to how this whole Channeler-getting-their-powers thing goes down."

"For a Channeler to attain their full powers, they must perform three tasks: to learn to defend themselves from all attack - including mental," Howard began, "to choose the form he will take on from that point on-"

"Like those Beams I read about?" William spoke.

"Yes. And the third is the most crucial - Duke must face what he fears most in this world. There, he will be vulnerable, and that is when our new compatriot is going to strike."

"Think he can do it?"

"I believe he can."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Howard looked up at him. "We make his fears come to realization. The thing Duke fears more than anything-"

"Is losing Jennifer," William finished. "So we get her."

"Yes. It's time we gathered Miss Mason. I'm sure she must feel we've forgotten all about her importance. Remind her that we haven't."

"This is going to be fun," William said with a wicked grin, and started to leave. However, he then stopped, and turned around. "By the way, how do you know how a Channeler gets their powers?"

"I devoured the last one," Howard calmly stated.

"Okay."

* * *

After checking on Duke one final time, the three set out in search of the hearing-impaired gentleman. Nathan had found out his name was Grayson, and they went back to the bar, to find that he had gone.

"Do you know where he lives?" Jennifer asked.

"What's it to you?" the barkeep asked suspiciously.

"I-I'm a writer, and it sounded like a great story," she replied. "I just heard the tail end of it - I'd like to hear from the start."

"Oh, well, I could tell you that," the bartender said. "He was working-"

Nathan nudged her.

"I got his scent," he said in her ear.

"Thanks anyway," Jennifer smiled apologetically and moved away before the bartender could say anything else.

"You got his scent?" Jennifer questioned Nathan.

"I'm a really good tracker in my own right," Nathan said mildly. "We don't have to depend on Duke and his Channeler's powers for everything, you know."

Seeing her stricken expression, he softened, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he told her gently. "I know you're worried about him. I guess I am too. I just . . . I just thought Gloria or Professor Steel would cast a spell and 'Presto, you're now a Channeler', or at least we'd have some kind of warning." He exhaled. "I didn't realize it was going to cause him to go into a coma."

"Duke's not in a coma," Jennifer murmured. "Well . . . I guess he is, Nathan. We can't wake him, and he won't wake up until he's done his tasks, whatever they are."

"Well, like Audrey said, he's just asleep, so that's how we'll think of it. Duke's just taking a really, really long, deep nap," he half-smiled. "Now come on - Grayson lives down along the water, and Audrey's already there." He shook his head and smiled again. "I had no idea she knew sign language. Good thing she does."

* * *

The light surrounding Duke grew brighter, and when it faded, he found himself in what appeared to be a massive library. The shelves towered to the ceiling, endless corridors of leather-bound books, rows upon rows of wood tables, their green-glassed lamps casting golden pools of light on the wood.

"Hello?" Duke called, his voice echoing in the corridor. "Keeper Lady that looks like Audrey?" Silence answered him.

"Shhhhh," said a voice behind him. "Don't you REALIZE that you're in a LIBRARY?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Duke began, turning around to address whoever was speaking, and froze in his tracks.

He found himself facing what looked to be a six-foot worm that had a pair round wire-rimmed glasses perched on the end of its nose. It regarded him with large green insect-like eyes, and he was reminded of the hookah-smoking caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Well? What do you want?" the worm asked.

"Which way to Alice's Tea Party?" Duke goggled.

' _I apologize; I didn't know you would have appeared on Galileo's side,'_ Durrell said behind him and Duke turned around to face him. _'Follow me, please.'_

Duke followed Durrell and the scene instantly changed to the ancient forest he first appeared in. The two walked to a sunny field and saw Galileo sitting down, watching the clouds go by.

"What's going on? Is this my first task?" Duke asked and Durrell knelt down.

' _A task and a lesson,'_ Durrell said and motioned for Duke to sit next to him. _'I've been told you've been experiencing horrific visions_ _and they could be false.'_

Duke nodded as he made himself comfortable.

' _Please show me,'_ Durrell said and closed his eyes. A minute later, he opened them and shook his head. _'They are fake. Duke, your first task is to learn to shield yourself from these attacks. If you do not properly shield yourself—'_

"He'll end up like me," Galileo said and laughed.

' _Unfortunately, he is correct,'_ Durrell said.

"So what do I do first?" Duke asked.

' _First you must wait until I return,'_ Durrell said and stood up and left.

Duke looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" Duke asked, Galileo.

"Durrell doesn't work alone," Galileo said.

"What does that—" Duke then remembered the gray dragon he briefly met. "There are others like Durrell?"

Galileo nodded. "He needs to talk to them."

"Why?"

"For permission."

"Permission for what?"

Galileo just blinked at Duke. "You really don't know, do you? Do you know Durrell protects this dimension?"

"Yes, he said he shields his dimension from The Corrupt," Duke said.

"Well, what he wants to do, might . . . no, will . . . briefly . . . reveal ourselves."

"Wait . . . what? . . . How?"

"He wants to give a warning."

"A warning?"

"If he does so, it means it will briefly reveal this dimension to The Corrupt," Galileo said and looked around. "Others . . . they don't want to take the risk . . . of being noticed . . ."

"What happens if Durrell doesn't give a warning?" Duke asked.

"Then whoever is tormenting you will continue to do so, like a squirrel gnawing on a walnut, until like a nut, you will crack open," Galileo said, then paused to think. "I wonder if your head will explode."

"Gee, I hope not," Duke muttered, making Galileo chuckle.

Durrell returned.

' _The others have agreed,'_ he said. _'But after the warning, you must leave here immediately, Duke.'_ He looked sad. ' _And you can never return. The danger would be too great to my dimension. If you and your companions succeed in defeating The Corrupt, perhaps...someday, you could return here.'_

Duke looked sad, but nodded his head.

"I understand," he replied. "I'm ready when you are, Durrell."

' _Then let us begin,'_ Durrell answered.

Durrell looked behind him and soon a small number of mythical beasts of different shapes, sizes, and color came forward and gathered around them.

' _They are here to assist,'_ Durrell said, as the smaller creatures sat around or hovered around them, while larger ones flew around or watched from a distance. Durrell knelt across from Duke. _'Open your mind to me; to all of us.'_

"What should I do?" Duke asked.

' _Relax; do not be afraid of what we see,'_ Durrell said. _'First we will teach you to prevent this from happening again, then will we trace the source of these nightmares.'_

* * *

Nathan and Jennifer walked up to where they saw Audrey and Grayson seated on the porch.

"Grayson, these are my friends Nathan and Jennifer," Audrey said, signing along with her words.

'Pleased to meet you,' Grayson signed.

"Grayson has been telling me about what he saw. He says _The Hoki Maru_ was a Japanese warship that was sunk in 1944 during one of the biggest battles of World War Two," Audrey began. "She's lain on the bottom of Truk Lagoon for 70 years. There have always been stories about her being haunted - that if you swim into the hold where there are vehicles, you can hear the sound of a truck engine running," she went on. "But there's never been anything like this before."

"You said the ship's crew is SAILING the ship?" Nathan asked, and Audrey translated.

"He says yes - but they look dead, like zombies," Audrey replied. "He also said he saw strange beings that looked like-" she looked to Grayson, who signed, and then wiggled his fingers as though they were tentacles.

"He - he says they looked like an octopus, or a squid, I'm not really sure," Audrey said, her brow furrowed. "I would guess that is The Corrupt powering _The Hoki Maru_ and the zombies."

"They sound like Tentatares," Jennifer spoke as the knowledge came to her. "More commonly known as Tentacle Men, because well, they have tentacles they can expand and contract. They're kind of unique."

"Unique how?" Nathan asked.

"Unique in that they have to open a portal from their realm in order to have power in this one . . . their specialty is reconstructing and reanimating the dead . . . I guess the analogy would be like a really, really long extension cord. That must be why the book said Pull the Plug!" she and Nathan chorused.

"So we pull their plug," Audrey spoke. "So how do we go about doing that?"

"We have to find their . . . outlet . . . let me check . . ." Jennifer said and summoned her book without Grayson seeing her. Nathan then pulled Audrey aside just in case he was very good at reading lips.

"Corrupt usually hide themselves," Nathan said. "Unless . . ."

"Unless the person is special," Audrey said, glancing at Grayson.

"Lost of sound, improved sight," Nathan said.

"Got it!" Jennifer cheered. "Maybe the Tentatares are using a thinny . . . I'll explain them later . . . as a portal between the dimension. All we need to do is local the thinny and close it . . . but the book doesn't state how . . . yet."

* * *

"Well, we learned about thinnies," Nathan said after they'd thanked Grayson and began to head back to the hotel. "That they're thin spots between dimensions. But the only one of us who can see them-"

"Is currently lying in stasis-sleep in the hotel," Audrey sighed. "So . . . Plan B."

* * *

Gloria had joined Professor Steel by now, and conducted her own examination of Duke, satisfying herself that he was stable before she smoothed his hair, and gratefully accepted the drink Professor Steel offered.

"I was hoping we'd have had more time to get him more mentally prepared for this," she sighed. "I kind of wish Durrell hadn't rid him of that Corrupt blood so soon."

"They would have compromised him by now if we hadn't removed it," Professor Steel replied.

* * *

Duke closed his eyes, feeling himself connecting with Durrell and the other beings assembled. The visions started again, and Duke felt afraid, but could hear Durrell's voice inside his head.

' _It is false - the visions are not real,'_ he soothed. ' _Imagine yourself in armor - thick, impenetrable, yet flexible. No one can hurt you inside it."_

Duke visualized himself in armor; instantly his tank top and shorts transformed into a future form-fitting suit of armor and the horrific visions of his friends suffering changed into a fearsome gigantic demon, snapping and snarling at him.

* * *

In the hotel room, Duke's eyes opened once more and he began to shake violently, his silvery eyes glowing.

"The first task has started," Professor Steel said as he and Gloria helped to hold his thrashing body as Duke convulsed in the throes of his seizure.

"I'm glad Little Flower isn't here for this, she'd be hysterical," Gloria gasped. "I'm half tempted to be hysterical myself."

"It'll pass soon," Professor Steel grunted, struggling to help keep Duke still.

"If it doesn't kill him," Gloria muttered.

* * *

Duke visualized a sword, making it materialize instantly, and swung it at the demon, which reared back, readying to unleash a torrent of fire at him.

' _Defend yourself,'_ he heard Durrell direct, and Duke materialized a shield, blocking the flame. As the demon readied for another attack, Duke saw a chip in the thick scales that covered its body, and realized that was where he needed to strike.

_'Use your power,'_ he heard another of the beings instruct who looked like a flower fairy, and Duke summoned his energy, fully expanding it for the first time and thrust his sword through the chip in the demon's scales, hearing an anguished scream in his head as the demon evaporated and the scene changed back to the forest. Duke sagged to the ground, his energy spent.

' _Well done,'_ Durrell told him as he smiled proudly at Duke.

* * *

Duke's body relaxed, and his eyes closed once more. Gloria and Professor Steel tucked him back into bed, both of them sitting down heavily.

"He passed his first task," Professor Steel said, hearing a key in the hotel room door.

"We're back . . . what happened?" Audrey blurted, seeing their faces and Gloria's mussed hair. "What's going on?"

"Duke has made it past the first task," Professor Steel told them. "It was . . . arduous for him."

"Kind of looks like it was arduous for you two as well," Nathan remarked. "What happened?"

"Duke is reacting physically whenever he is facing his tasks. He had a . . . seizure, of sorts."

"A seizure?" Jennifer gasped, rushing over to him. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's all right," the elder man reassured her. "He's back in stasis."

Jennifer shook her head. "Wake him up - you must know some way," she pleaded. "Wake him up, please."

"We can't, honey," Gloria told her. "Duke's beyond our reach now."

Audrey looked grave.

"What happens if Duke dies during one of his tasks while he's in dream stasis?" she questioned. "He'll die here too, won't he?"

Neither Professor Steel nor Gloria responded, but the answer was evident on their faces.

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears, and she knelt down alongside Duke, cradling his head against her, and kissed his face tenderly.

"Come back safely to us - to me," she whispered. "I love you, Duke."

* * *

_'I love you, Duke,'_ Duke heard, and he lifted his head.

"Jennifer?" he called. He looked around, seeing the forest had vanished, and that he was back in the underwater chamber once more.

The Keeper walked forward to face him.

"You have passed the first task," she said. "Now ready yourself to face the second," she finished, and the chamber vanished. Duke now found himself facing two large doors, intricately carved with a bas-relief of multitudes of animals, and pushed them open, stepping forward into a room with only a massive mirror facing him. A being that looked like a cross between a goose and a mythical bird floated into his sight. It was around four feet tall and it's feathers glowed with pastel colors.

' _Who are you?'_ the being asked in a kind, wise, feminine voice. _'What do you admit? What are your desires? What are your choices?'_

* * *

The door to Howard's office swung opened and Crowley marched in, extremely furious.

"Is something the matter?" Howard calmly asked as Crowley stopped in front of his desk.

"Oh, yes; I tried again to reach Duke, and _this_ happened!" Crowley said and reached forward and grabbed Howard's arm.

_Howard saw Duke, with his wings, and a group of fantastic beasts charging at him. Howard found himself unable to move as Duke changed into his true form and swoop down. Duke then went_ through _Howard, but Howard felt pain, as if Duke had torn off a chunk of his body. The other creatures shouted their own battle cries as they each attacked William the same way Duke did. The final creature had hooves, antlers, and human green eyes._

Crowley let go of Howard as he finished screaming. He then stood up, staring at Crowley with a shocked expression.

"You experienced the same thing?" Howard questioned.

"Worst headache in centuries; my head is still banging," Crowley said. "How could Duke do that?"

"That wasn't Duke," Howard said and looked out the window. "So the legends are true."

"Out of the loop, mate," Crowley complained. "You know who's behind that?"

"I do not _know_ him," Howard said. "I know _of_ him."

"Would you like to share his name and address? I like to keep the file of beings I want to kill in the future properly organized and updated," Crowley said.

"His name is Durrell - he's a higher form of celestial being than Duke," Howard growled, still smarting from the vision. "He's always been more folklore than fact. So he really _does_ exist," he mused.

"Again, out of the loop," Crowley snapped.

"There's a dimension we've never been able to conquer of this race of beings," Howard told him. "They've always kept themselves concealed. They must be really desperate for a new Channeler if they've shown themselves like this. Which means we have the advantage."

"How so?" Crowley asked, his headache forgotten momentarily. "I'm not so keen to try to tackle Duke's psyche again after that little incident."

"They've shown him how to block you now - it wouldn't do any good even if you did try, you'll just get more of the same," Howard told him matter-of-fact. "No, we have another plan."

"Which is?"

"Miss Mason is a valued asset-where Duke is a Channeler, she happens to be the key to that door he can open," Howard said, seeing William's alarmed expression at telling an outsider this information as he entered the room. "We plan on taking her into our custody very soon."

"And I suppose your little helpers are going to assist with that," Crowley remarked. "Let me ask you something, mate - why send them out to chase down your own kind? What do you gain by that?"

"Intelligence - The Corrupt they send us back tell us of the beings that help the four defeat them, mortal and otherwise," William said.

"So you have a registry of sorts - so when you do storm the fort, so to speak, you know exactly who you're looking for," Crowley replied, his mind ticking. "Rather clever of you."

"It was MY idea," William bragged.

"Was it now," Crowley answered, clearly unimpressed and he knew William's explanation was a lie.

"So I don't think we'll be needing your assistance anymore," William began, but Howard cut him off.

"Actually, I will have another task for you," Howard began. "But that idea I will discuss with you when I have thought it through."

"You're always welcome to drop round my neck of the woods," Crowley said politely.

"I may well take you up on that," Howard replied. "For now, there's little we can do until Duke reaches his final task."

"You know how to reach me," Crowley finished, and vanished in a black oily haze.

"I don't like that guy," William snarled.

"I am not overly fond of Mr. Crowley either. But he is most useful," Howard replied. "Are the Tentatares ready to strike?"

"Say the word, and she's all yours," William told him, and Howard nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Gloria and Professor Steel suggested Audrey, Nathan, and Jennifer do a little recon while they waited for Duke to wake up. Jennifer sighed as she looked out into the ocean. She wished Duke was here enjoying the beach with her. She then looked at Audrey and Nathan, who were walking and in front of her, and talking about the Tentatares.

"Why do you think The Corrupt wanted zombies?" she asked them.

"Zombies are mindless - they don't think for themselves," Audrey said.

"I haven't sensed our old friends Reverend Driscoll and company for a while now," Nathan noted. "Seems wherever we are, they show up."

"Maybe they just haven't gotten here yet," Audrey sighed.

Jennifer didn't answer, instead turning back to look toward the hotel, thinking of Duke. She turned back, and walked further down the beach, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Jennifer-" Audrey called after her.

"I-I'd just like to be alone for a while, if that's okay," Jennifer said. "I won't go too far."

"Jen-" Audrey began, but Nathan put a hand to her shoulder.

"Let her have some alone time," he said softly. "She knows we'll be here if she wants to talk."

Jennifer strolled into the shadows of the jungle.

"Hello, darling," she heard from the crumbling remains of a wall. Startled, she looked up, seeing a man who looked familiar, and she realized it was the man she'd met in the cemetery with Duke and the Winchesters - Crowley.

He surveyed her. "You seem a little down, love," he said. "I'm an outstandingly good listener."

"Go away," Jennifer muttered, and made to walk past him.

"Duke's begun to break through, hasn't he?" he said, and Jennifer stopped in her tracks. "Oh, The Corrupt know about it, believe me," he continued. "You're worried for him - and you should be."

"Duke will succeed," she said fiercely.

"I don't doubt that he will - he seems very determined," Crowley replied. "But what of you?"

"What about me?"

"When Duke becomes a full-fledged Channeler, he'll be immortal, or damned close to it," Crowley told her. "But what of Jennifer Mason? You'll still be human." He cocked his head. "A very mortal human."

"So?" Jennifer questioned. It wasn't the first time the subject had occurred to her; the fact that Duke, Audrey and Nathan would never age or do so slowly they lived to be centuries old, while she still had a very much human lifespan.

"In fifty years, Duke will still look the same," Crowley continued. "I'm afraid you won't, love. But I could do something about that, if you so wished."

Jennifer didn't answer.

"But we can discuss that later," Crowley said offhandedly, changing the subject now that he knew he'd planted the thought in her mind. "Actually, I've come to do you a favor."

"Why would you do that?" Jennifer said, suspicious. "From what I've heard about you, you don't do anything for nothing."

"I'm doing it because I don't want YOUR Corrupt in MY realm," Crowley answered coldly. "So I came to warn you - they're going to attack tomorrow night. They want you - you're important to them, somehow," he went on. "They plan to grab you while Duke is out of commission. And if they can take him as well while he's still in his stasis, so much the better."

Jennifer glanced back to see if she could spot Audrey and Nathan.

"No need to signal for reinforcements," Crowley answered, putting his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you, love - just to warn you. They will attack tomorrow night," Crowley said, getting up from the wall. "So don't say I didn't warn you."

"Jennifer?" she heard Audrey call, and she turned toward it, and looked back to where Crowley had been standing, but he was gone. She gathered her shawl around her shoulders, and hurried back towards Audrey.

* * *

Duke looked at the being before him.

"My choices?" he asked.

' _Choose . . . choose the form you will take as a Channeler,'_ the bird told him.

"I have my true form - don't I?" Duke asked.

' _If that is the form you wish to have, then choose it. But as a Channeler, you will no longer need to transform yourself to be able to use your powers. Your wings will grow no matter what form you chose, however, you will remain in the form you choose, so choose wisely.'_

"What about-" he trailed off, thinking of Jennifer. "What about my friends . . . and Jennifer?"

' _Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer have their own paths to travel. You have yours,'_ the bird said not unkindly. _'So choose your path.'_

Duke turned his gaze to the mirror, his face determined.

' _The choice is made . . . so be it.'_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked, seeing Jennifer's face when she returned to them. "You look like you've seen a Corrupt or a zombie."

' _Probably something even worse,'_ Jennifer thought, as she thinking if she should tell Audrey and Nathan about Crowley and what he said, but she also remembered what the Winchesters brothers and Castiel said during their drinking game, how Crowley loved to mix the truth and lies, and that you never know for sure which is which. Jennifer wished she could see Duke right now to know he would be all right.

* * *

Duke drew a deeper breath on the bed, and Gloria and Professor Steel turned toward him.

"The second task," Gloria murmured. Duke's face and body tensed, and for a moment, they thought he would awaken; but he relaxed and he once again went limp on the bed.

"He chose to stay human," Gloria said softly, and smiled at Professor Steel, but he didn't return it.

"Now for his last task," he told her. "He has to make it, Gloria."

"He will," she answered, a fierce note in her voice. "He hasn't come this far to die at the end."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan paused outside the hotel room.

"What's taking Jen so long?" Nathan asked. "I'm going to head back to find her."

"I called her," Audrey answered, her face concerned. "I thought she was right behind me."

* * *

Jennifer was headed up the path. She could hear SOMETHING behind her, and she slipped her shawl off, preparing to transform herself when she felt as though she were being attacked by an octopus. She tried to scream, her air cut off by a multitude of writhing tentacles as two Tentatares ensnared her. They pulled something over her head and they submerged into the water.

She tried to scream, her voice echoing in the slimy satchel they'd pulled over her head as the water closed over them. She soon realized that it was allowing her to breathe underwater, as the Tentacle Men pulled her along with them.

* * *

Duke looked around, finding the bird had gone, along with the mirror, leaving only the doors he'd come into the room through. He swung the doors open, and found he was looking at a movie screen. Only this movie was a horror movie starring Jennifer, who was wrapped tightly in the clutches of two Tentacle Men as they took her to _The Hoki Maru_.

"It isn't real," Duke said to himself.

"Oh, but it is, mate," Crowley said as he walked forward.

"So it WAS you," Duke answered, narrowing his eyes. "It's been you who's been tormenting me with these visions."

"This is no vision, mate, it's happening right now," Crowley told him. "I even tried to warn her this would happen."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want your Corrupt in my realm; how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Crowley snapped. "They've already been trying to make headway. However, Moose, Squirrel and Feathers are VERY good at what they do," he smirked.

"And you weren't going to help them out," Duke observed.

"Why should I?" Crowley retorted. "Perhaps I'll get lucky and The Corrupt will kill off those pains in my ass. But I doubt it," he finished. "Give 'em their due, those boys don't go down without a fight, and I should know."

"What can I do to stop them?" Duke asked, watching as the Tentacle Men dragged Jennifer out of the water and onto the deck of _The Hoki Maru_ , where the zombies took her below to a brig.

Crowley gave him a small smile.

"Let's talk," he said.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan retraced their steps, but still no sign of Jennifer. It became more unnerving when Jennifer didn't answer her phone.

"Cover me," Nathan whispered.

Audrey nodded and Nathan transformed into his true form. He then casted an illusion to make him look more like a dog, and began sniffing the ground.

' _I got Jennifer's scent, plus something else . . .'_ Nathan said as he followed the trail and Audrey walked behind him. _'The ocean . . . metal . . . rot . . . decay. . .'_

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other, worried, knowing what it meant: The Tentatraes caught Jennifer.

Nathan and Audrey soon reached an overlooked cove and saw _The Hoki Maru_ docked there.

' _Why can't Jennifer use her power to shrink and escape?'_ Nathan asked.

"I think first we better find a way to free Jennifer," Audrey said as she watched the zombies. "It looks like they're about to depart."

* * *

"I have to stop them," Duke said, casting about on how to find a way to save Jennifer.

"How?" Crowley asked. "You're still in stasis, you know. And until you finish your last task, the only thing you can do is stay here and watch."

Duke closed his eyes, trying to will himself to wake up, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Professor Steel glanced at Duke, and then drew closer, his face pale.

"What is it?" Gloria asked, rousing slightly on the sofa where she was huddled under a blanket.

"His breathing's gotten shallower," Professor Steel said.

Gloria grabbed for the medical bag she'd brought with her, swiftly extracting a small oxygen tank and mask, which she placed over Duke's face.

"His pulse is erratic," Professor Steel noted.

"Help me put him on the floor," Gloria told him.

"Why?"

"If we have to start chest compression, it's better if he's on a hard surface than a soft one," Gloria grunted, helping to wrest Duke onto the floor.

* * *

Nathan and Audrey crept toward _The Hoki Maru_ , doing their best to stay out of the sight of the zombie crew, in case The Corrupt could see through their eyes, as William had done with them before they'd been freed from his grasp.

* * *

Below decks, Jennifer tried and tried to change herself, to no avail.

"No magic can penetrate your prison," the Tentatare guarding her said in a watery voice.

"What are you going to do with me?" she demanded.

"Give you over to the Master," it answered. "He has need of you."

* * *

"Afraid the road's closed, boyo," Crowley said, seeing Duke was trying to leave to save Jennifer. "Just you and me now."

Duke was about to ask Crowley what he want, but suddenly he remembered something the flower fairy said after his first task.

' _You will not remember this until it is necessary,'_ the flower fairy said. _'Always know we will be by your side, no matter what. You are never alone, Duke; call us if you wish to see us.'_

Duke thought on it; and decided he didn't want to endanger Durrell's realm further. He'd had about enough of this interfering demon, and turned to face him.

Crowley gave him another smile.

"Oh, you want to fight, do you?" he said and took out a knife. "You're way out of your league, mate."

Duke made to transform himself; and then remembered he'd surrendered that ability.

"So you can't turn into Cougar Man anymore," Crowley taunted.

"No, but I can do this," Duke said, materializing his wings and flying out of Crowley's way as he lunged at him with the knife.

"Party tricks," Crowley snapped. "What else can you do?"

"I can do this," Duke replied, and gestured. Directly behind Crowley, he materialized an opening, and Crowley teetered on the edge, flailing his arms to catch his balance. Directly below them, he could see what looked to be someone's living room - and Sam and Dean looking up at them with an amazed look on their faces.

"Your friends are missing you," Duke told him, and nudged Crowley into the portal with a shout.

_'You have passed the first part of this task,'_ he heard Durrell say. _'Now you can save Jennifer.'_

Duke closed his eyes, finding the way to himself once more.

* * *

Duke opened his eyes, seeing Professor Steel and Gloria's worried faces bending over him.

"Welcome back, kiddo," Gloria said proudly.

"What all happened in there?" Professor Steel asked. "Is it finished?"

"No, it isn't - I'll explain later," Duke said. "The Corrupt have Jennifer, I have to go," he finished, and scrambling to his feet, vaulted over the railing on the porch outside.

"What happened?" Gloria asked, trying to follow Duke, but Professor Steel held her back as he got out his phone.

"I think this is a more pressing matter," Professor Steel said and slightly smiled. "Durrell finally learned how to text . . . anyways, he and his friends believe they have a way to teach Duke how do conceal his Channeler's powers from The Corrupt, but they need our help."

* * *

Nathan and Audrey were huddled behind the palm fronds, watching The Corrupt ready to cast off, barking orders at their zombie crew, who shuffled slowly around.

"We can ambush them," Nathan whispered to Audrey.

"But we don't know where Jennifer is on the ship," Audrey answered. "By the time we find her, they could have killed her, or opened a thinny to shunt her to the other side."

"She's in the hold," Duke said behind them, and Audrey and Nathan whirled around. Audrey threw her arms around his neck. Nathan couldn't help but wag his tail a little when he saw Duke.

"You're all right," she said, relieved. Duke patted her back, then gently pushed himself out of her grasp.

"Partly," he replied. "I'm still not out of the woods yet - I think these Corrupt are my final test. I have to prevent them from accessing their thinny."

"Where is it?" Nathan asked, secretly relieved that Duke was at least conscious now.

"Just past the reef," Duke said, glancing at the shimmering space out on the water.

Nathan and Audrey peered out at the ocean, seeing nothing but the moonlight on the water. Nathan then noticed two zombies wrestling a large wooden crate, and he nudged Duke and Audrey.

"That's how we get on board," he said in a low voice. "I can conceal us long enough to get on the boat. Duke, you find Jennifer, and Audrey and I will hold them at bay till you get back."

"That works," Duke agreed, and Nathan looked surprised at him. Whatever had happened to Duke while he was in his stasis-sleep, it had certainly had some effect on him.

"Let's go," Nathan urged, and the three of them slipped down to the dock.

While they sneaked to the dock, Duke could see with his Channeler's powers thin energy cords attached to the backs of the zombies that lead to the thinny. On closer inspection, Duke could see the thinny wasn't _on_ the water.

The thinny was actually located on the _bottom_ of the ocean floor.

Duke was about to tell Audrey and Nathan when a new, different, vision came to him. He was back in Durrell's realm and Durrell was finished explaining something, when Jennifer came up to them, looking heavily pregnant. Following her was a unicorn and on its back was a happy child who called Jennifer 'Mommy.' Duke then saw Audrey and Nathan walking towards him, and in Nathan's arms was a baby who he was cooing over, as multi-colored birds flew around them.

Duke blinked as when the vision was over.

"Problem," Duke muttered, getting Audrey's and Nathan's attention. "The thinny is actually on the ocean floor."

"You said it was out on the water," Nathan protested.

"Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of being able to see stuff nobody else can," Duke retorted.

"Now he sounds like himself again," Nathan mumbled.

"Thanks, I love you too," Duke replied, glancing at him, and Audrey suppressed a smile. "I can go down to close it, but it'll take a few minutes," he continued. He looked to Audrey. "Can you cast a spell to make me be able to breathe underwater once I get Jennifer back?"

The Tentatare on shore cast off the lines, and the boat began to move away from shore.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, now's the time," Nathan muttered.

The crew still hadn't loaded the large wooden crate on broad. A line seemed to be stuck and the two zombies walked away from the crate to help the others free the line. Audrey, Nathan, and Duke, dashed behind the wooden crate.

"Duke, use your claws to open the crate," Nathan said, then saw Duke's expression. "Why haven't you changed?"

"Yeah . . . about that . . ." Duke began.

"What do you mean 'about that'?" Nathan questioned.

"I...can't...anymore," Duke confessed.

"What do you mean, you can't anymore?" Nathan parroted, incredulous, but Audrey seemed to understand, and put a hand on Duke's arm.

"You chose to stay human," she smiled. Duke nodded.

"I did. When I did, I surrendered my ability to change into a cougar. I did get to keep my wings, however," he added helpfully.

Nathan exhaled. "I'm glad you decided not to be a housecat, Duke, but-" he broke off. "Okay then - Plan C," he finished, and jumped up, and howled loudly, causing all the Tentatares and the zombies to swivel their heads, looking at him.

"A Virtue Warrior," one of the Tentatares shouted. "Seize him!"

"Ah, bite me," Nathan snarled, and dove into the midst of the zombies while Audrey and Duke fled below deck.

Duke turned his head, feeling along the walls. Around the corner, he saw two Tentatares standing guard outside a metal door, their faces turned towards the commotion on deck.

"There," he whispered. "Think you can take them?"

"I suppose so," Audrey replied. "But what are you going to do?"

Duke merely smiled at her, and melted into the wall, making her gasp with surprise.

"Well, that's new," she muttered, and transformed herself, stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey there," she greeted them, and conjured two spheres.

* * *

Jennifer listened to the racket above her head, when she felt something touch her hair, and she jumped a foot. Coming from the wall behind her was a human hand, which was soon followed by its owner -Duke.

"Duke!" she cried, putting her arms around him. "You're awake - you're all right!"

"Happy to see you too, Little Flower," he answered. "But we gotta get out of here - change yourself."

"I can't, the cell won't let me. How did you do that?" she gasped, feeling the wall.

"I'll explain it all when we're safe. Audrey's outside, she'll get you out of here. Audrey, you ready?" he called as the door to the cell opened, and Audrey entered.

"Yes," she spoke. "Jennifer, you all right?"

"I'm okay. Duke-"

"I know. I think we all have a lot of questions for Duke when we get out of here," Audrey smiled. "But right now, Duke has a job to do," she went on, and lifted the sphere at him. "Till the Tentatare are vanquished, you will only be able to breathe water, not air," she gestured at Duke, who bent over, gasping.

"Did it work?" she asked. Duke nodded, unable to speak, and melted himself through the hull of the ship.

Audrey placed her hand on Jennifer.

"We need to help Nathan," Audrey said.

Jennifer nodded back and followed Audrey out and above deck. She was still worried about Duke, so she tried her empathic conjoining.

' _Duke?'_

' _I'm here; underneath the ship. Have Audrey cast the same spell on you,'_ Duke replied.

' _Why?'_

' _I need your help to close the thinny.'_

' _How do you know about thinnies?'_ Jennifer asked.

' _I guess that's another thing I have to explain later.'_

Jennifer mentally rolled her eyes at Duke and he psychically chuckled.

She then relayed the information to Audrey, who swiftly performed the same spell once they'd reached the deck, and Jennifer dove over the side, swimming down to Duke, who seemed to be dealing with a couple of Tentatares himself.

_'Fight them! Change into a cougar!'_ Jennifer radiated.

_'I can't anymore,'_ he told her. _'You see the thinny?'_ he nodded toward the opening, where a Tentatare was looking into it, signaling undoubtedly to others to join in the fight.

_'Yes, I see it.'_

_'Focus on closing it,'_ he instructed. _'Don't worry about the Tentatares; don't worry about me - the only thing I want you to focus on is that thinny, okay?'_

_'All right,'_ she answered. She closed her eyes, intently focusing on making the opening smaller.

Duke pushed himself away from the two Tentatares trying to ensnare him in a net, and summoned his Channeler's energy, the first time he'd done so in his physical form, and Jennifer felt as though every hair on her body stood on end as Duke drew on the natural energy in the water, the ground, the marine life, gathering it, before he channeled it on the Tentatares, pulling them off the deck of the ship.

On deck, Audrey and Nathan watched open-mouthed as the Tentatares were dragged, squealing and thrashing over the railings of the decrepit warship and over the side, plunging beneath the water. The zombies disintegrated, leaving in their place the spirits of the crew whose bodies were being used. One spirit stepped forward in front of Audrey and Nathan, and they realized it was the captain. He smiled, grateful, and saluted; his crew followed suit.

' _Thank you,'_ he thought, as he and his crew drifted away, finally able to rest in peace once more.

The ship lurched, and they realized they were beginning to sink. They couldn't see what was happening, but the water below the ship was bubbling, almost as though it were boiling.

"The lifeboat," Nathan pointed, and managed to get it loose from its moorings, Audrey pushing them far enough away so they wouldn't be caught in the undertow as the ship sank.

The thinny was almost closed, and Duke swam over to join her, the Tentatares caught in a sort of energy net that he had cast over them.

_'We'll finish together,'_ he told her, taking her hand in his. His eyes glowed silver, and he gestured, the Tentatares shrieking as he converted them to energy as well, sending it streaking through the thinny, closing it behind them.

Jennifer cradled Duke's face in her hands, and they kissed.

_'I'm glad you're okay,'_ she thought.

_'I couldn't let them take you away, now could I?'_ he smiled. _'Come on, Nathan and Audrey are waiting for us.'_

_'I almost wish we could stay this way,'_ she thought, pushing his hair back.

_'Remind me to tell you about a vision I had,'_ Duke smiled.

_'Was it a good one?'_ Jennifer questioned.

_'Surprising,'_ Duke answered.

Above them, Audrey and Nathan soon found out the lifeboat was also affected since The Corrupt were gone, and slowly began sinking.

"Grab on," Nathan said and jumped in the water. Audrey soon followed him and grabbed onto the fur on his back as he began to doggy paddle.

"Duke better not make any wet dog jokes," Nathan said and smiled when he heard Audrey chuckled.

After what felt like a half an hour of swimming, Nathan climbed out of the water, and Audrey slipped off his back, then squealed a protest as he shook himself dry.

Audrey looked up, and saw Duke and Jennifer coming ashore, both gasping.

"Oh, sorry, guys," she said, and quickly reversed the spell, Duke and Jennifer both choking up seawater before drawing in a strangled breath of air.

"You okay, Jennifer?" Nathan asked as they changed back into their human forms.

"I'm fine too, thanks," Duke retorted. He wrinkled his nose. "What smells?"

"I'm warning you, Crocker," Nathan growled, and Duke grinned.

* * *

Crowley finally arrived back in his office, so furious he was barely coherent. His clothing was tattered, his face bloody, but he'd managed to slip Sam and Dean by the skin of his teeth.

"What's the matter?" Hailie, his new secretary, asked.

"I hate dealing with outside people!" Crowley shouted, his voice reverberating against the walls. "And the Winchesters, and The Corrupt and that – that – CHANNELER - RAAAUGH!" he shrieked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this mad. Did the Winchesters-"

"This has nothing to do with the Winchesters," Crowley snarled. He stomped into his office, slamming the door, but Hailie followed, phasing easily through the doors.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Don't suck up, darling, it's unbecoming," Crowley answered.

"No, I want to help," Hailie said, and bit her lip. Crowley turned back to look at her, an idea brewing in his head.

"You really do, don't you?" he asked, interested.

"Of course, Mr. Crowley," she replied.

"Then draw up a chair, love," he told her, seating himself behind his desk and propping his feet up. "I think I have a plan that will not net me one of the biggest sources of raw power I've ever seen, but maybe, FINALLY - help me in getting rid of the Winchesters as well," he smiled. "But first I need you find information on a certain being."

"Who?" Hailie asked.

"His name is Durrell," Crowley said. "And to paraphrase the song: we're going to pave over his paradise and put up a parking lot."

* * *

Gloria and Professor Steel looked up from their work to see Audrey, Nathan, Duke, and Jennifer enter the room, all soaking wet. Duke and Nathan eyed the shower, then looked at each over before racing to the bathroom. To Nathan's surprise, Duke grabbed Jennifer's hand, and they both reached the shower first; they laughed as Duke closed the door. Nathan cursed under his breath.

"You know there is a shower in the _other_ room," Audrey whispered to him. Nathan smiled and took Audrey's hand as he led her to the adjacent room.

Gloria rolled her eyes and went to get her flask and found it empty.

"Do not fret; I had a feeling you might need it later today, so I brought something local," Professor Steel said and a bottle of liquor floated into the room and landed in Gloria's hands.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Gloria said with a small smile.

* * *

After everyone was showered and redressed, the group made themselves comfortable out on the patio. Gloria and Professor Steel sat on the chairs around the fire pit. Audrey and Nathan took the settee, and Jennifer and Duke sat on cushions on the ground.

There was a small silence, and then Nathan spoke.

"So what happened to you, Duke?" he asked.

"Well, first off, I didn't expect everything to start so soon," Duke began.

"Neither did we, Kitten. I just wish we'd have more time before - your transition," Gloria interrupted. She was more than a little toasty due to the events of the day, and Professor Steel patted her arm.

"We're finding our way with training a young Channeler the same as Duke is learning how to be one," he soothed.

"Neither of you have ever trained a Channeler before?" Audrey asked, startled.

"The Keeper said there hasn't been a Channeler in almost a thousand years," Duke answered.

"Wait, what keeper?" Nathan questioned.

Duke smiled slightly. "The Keeper of the cavern. In Durrell's forest, there's a waterfall with a big pond. In the pond, there's a big underwater cavern, and when I came up in the lagoon, she met me at the shore. She looked like you, Audrey, only her hair was all white," he nodded at her.

"She did? Why would she look like me?" Audrey asked him.

"She told me she had chosen to take on the form of someone I trusted," Duke told her, and Audrey put an affectionate hand on his as Nathan looked somewhat annoyed. "She also told me that I was the first Channeler to set foot in there in almost a thousand years."

"We're old, but we're not quite that old," Professor Steel put in. "And then what happened, Duke?"

"There was a group of skeletons arranged in a circle, each holding a crystal - and there were crystals all in the walls, huge ones."

"That is where your power is the strongest," Professor Steel said. "The crystals draw the energy from the universe, giving it a focal point for its Channeler."

Duke nodded. "That makes sense. So I did as she told me to do, and I could actually _see_ these Elders."

"What did they look like?" Jennifer put in.

"They don't really have bodies or faces, they're forms."

"That is because they are pure energy. They moved on past needing physical form," Gloria said. "That must have been the first time you reacted."

"Reacted?" Duke asked.

"You opened your eyes, and you tensed up, here in the hotel room," Jennifer told him. "We tried to talk to you, but Professor Steel said that you couldn't hear us."

"He's right, I didn't," Duke replied. "What about the second?"

"That was a little scarier," Gloria cracked, taking a sip from her glass. "You had a seizure - a bad one."

"That must have been when Durrell and the others were teaching me how to block who was giving me those nightmarish visions," Duke muttered.

"William or Howard, no doubt," Audrey said, poking at the fire that was burning brightly in the pit.

"No, it wasn't either one of them."

"Who was it then?" Nathan inquired.

Duke looked up across the fire at him.

"Crowley."

"Crowley?" the others chorused.

"Who is Crowley, precisely?" Professor Steel asked, materializing a notepad and pen as Audrey nodded, curious as well.

"He's the King of Hell, in another reality," Duke said.

"I saw him here too," Jennifer admitted. "I saw him down on that stone wall down by the water. He told me The Corrupt were going to attack _tomorrow_ night, to try and take me. But it happened tonight instead."

"Maybe they saw their opportunity when they found you alone, and took it," Audrey mused.

"Or maybe Crowley set the whole thing up in the first place," Nathan growled. "We need to get hold of the Winchesters - they're better experienced at handling him than we are."

"Crowley said that The Corrupt have been trying to infiltrate into his reality, and that Sam and Dean have been dealing with them," Duke answered. "But the Winchesters also said Crowley lies so much you're never really sure when he's telling the truth."

"That is what demons do," Gloria remarked. "What'd you do to get rid of him?"

"I opened a portal and dropped him off in Sam and Dean's living room," Duke grinned. "Boy, were they surprised."

"I'll just bet they were," Audrey chuckled.

"So he can't make you have nightmares anymore?" Jennifer questioned.

Duke shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm curious as to why you can't change into your true form anymore," Nathan said, giving Duke a meaningful look.

"Because this is my true form now," Duke replied. "After we'd sent Crowley packing out of my head, my next task was to choose the form I wished to inhabit. And that's when I heard you, Jennifer."

"You heard me?" Jennifer asked. "What did I say?"

Duke leaned forward, and kissed her cheek.

"You told me you loved me," he whispered. "And that's when I knew the form I would take - the one that would let me stay with you."

"I hope it's the right form," Nathan said.

"And since when can you walk through walls?" Audrey asked.

Nathan stared at him. "You can walk through walls?"

"That's new," Duke admitted. "Everything has energy, and not only can I control it, but I can alter mine in order to be able to pass through solid matter. I can't go through everything . . . not yet, anyway," he continued. "I'm still not finished with my tasks."

"We defeated The Corrupt, you closed the thinny, what else is there?" Audrey asked. "You passed all three with flying colors."

Duke shook his head.

"I don't FEEL different," he said in a low voice. "I feel somewhat changed, I know some things have changed, it's just...I can't put it into words. I'm not all the way there yet. Not really sure when I will be."

Jennifer thought on her conversation with Crowley. _'In fifty years, he'll still look the same,'_ he'd said. _'I'm afraid you won't, love.'_

She hoped that she hadn't cost Duke his ability to be able to use his power properly, and she blinked back tears.

_'Hey,'_ she heard Duke's voice in her head. _'Crowley was lying to you. You didn't cost me anything. I would not still be here if not for you.'_

_'Yes, you would,'_ she replied.

"No, I would not," Duke said aloud.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Jennifer's thinking that she's compromised me somehow, when I chose to stay human," Duke told them. "Which is NOT true. She's the reason I'm still here. That night we fought Wade, I was ready to let go," he continued, looking into her eyes. "Even with Audrey and Gloria and Professor Steel's combined magic, it would have been very easy for me to have just given up and slipped away. The door was open for me to go. But I stayed - because someone WANTED me to stay - not because I was magic. Not because I was a future Channeler. They wanted me to stay because they wanted me," he finished. "So no - you haven't cost me anything. I owe YOU everything, Little Flower," he soothed, folding her in his arms. "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Good," Jennifer smiled through her tears, and Gloria wiped her eyes.

"Love is the strongest energy there is," Professor Steel advised. "You will need it in the coming days and weeks. Now that you've learned to achieve your power - it will only get worse from here."

"Good news is we can help," Gloria said as she stood up, then briefly left and returned with wine glasses and a good bottle of wine. "Durrell found a way to conceal your Channeler's powers from The Corrupt so they won't be hunting you 24/7. We need to get some stuff back in the States to get prepared."

"Is the Bronco . . ." Nathan began.

"Your vehicle is fully repaired," Professor Steel answered as he opened the bottle. Nathan looked like he was about to faint in happiness.

"So . . . does this mean we have to return soon?" Duke asked as Professor Steel poured everyone a drink. "I mean . . . this is a good vacation spot."

"Of course you can stay for a while," Gloria said.

"Well, whatever happens, we're all in it together," Audrey said firmly, raising her glass, and the other toasted.

"All in it together," they chorused.


	15. Interlude: Tales from the Darkside Seekers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Rubii no Tsuki, Hisui no Umi" ("Ruby Moon, Jade Sea") is owned by Arai Akino, and whoever did the translation owns it. The song "Niji" ("Rainbow") is owned by Denki Groove, and whoever did the translation owns it.

"Camera rolling, and action!"

"Greeting, Seekers. As always, I'm Seth Byrne, joined by my steady hand behind the camera, Anderson Harris. And we are The Darkside Seekers."

"Got the logo, now coming around the van, and cue title sequence."

Interlude: Tales from the Darkside Seekers

After their vacation in Micronesia, the group returned to Duke's old home, both to check on Gloria and to see how the kids were doing. They were amazed; the kids seemed almost completely different now, smiling and happy. They were even attending public schools; two were doing so well in school they had been offered scholarships, and the younger ones were lively, working with Evi in helping around the vineyard.

Duke worried briefly about what if he encountered Evi here, but Gloria told him that Evi was currently back in San Diego, and they would be gone before she returned.

"Well, remember what Howard . . . well, I don't know if that would be true now," Audrey fretted, and looked to Professor Steel. "If we encounter anyone from our previous lives, will they recognize us or would we still look different?"

"I think we could assure that you would look somewhat different," Professor Steel assured her.

The sound of the kids laughing drifted into the kitchen, and Victoria came into the kitchen, still chuckling, to get a soda.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, these two guys who post these 'paranormal' videos on the internet," she giggled. "They call themselves The Darkside Seekers."

"One of those guys that hears a noise in a supposedly haunted house and then runs?" Nathan questioned.

"No, these guys obtained a video of what they said was a Japanese warship that had risen from the bottom of the ocean," she grinned. "That it was sailed by zombies, and then these 'magic people' showed up and sank it again."

Audrey, Nathan, Duke and Jennifer all looked at one another, and Jennifer scribbled the name down on her notepad.

"Do they have other videos?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, they go around the country chasing down paranormal events," Victoria told them. "There was a killer twister in Kansas, and something about a demonic shop owner in Ohio. All kinds of goofy stuff, but they're so serious about it all, it's hysteric."

"I bet," Duke said dubiously. That was all they needed - amateur ghost hunters panicking the public.

"Don't worry; the public believes these events are caused by ghosts or some other supernatural force," Quill said, seeing the expressions of the adults' faces as he gathered snacks.

"Hey, do you remember the one where they interviewed a guy who said aliens were responsible?" Cassandra said, as she got drinks. "That was so hilarious!"

"Gather around! The show's about to start!" Dexter said, running into the room, carrying laptops and tablets. Logan was chasing after him; complaining how Dexter 'borrowed' his laptop.

As Quill, Victoria, and Cassandra came into the room with snacks and drinks, the adults looked at each other. They weren't truly worried about amateur ghost hunters panicking the public; they were more worried what would happen if the _real truth_ wasdiscovered.

Gloria gestured, and a TV screen appeared in the kitchen. On it, there appeared a young man with dark curly hair that seemed to stand on end, and he was giving it his best Rod Serling imitation.

"What happens after we die? That has been the age-old question that man has been asking since the beginning of time," the man began. "Is there a Heaven? Is there a Hell? Or are we reincarnated to live again? Or is there another answer entirely?" he went on. "Case in point - a young woman dies. A tragedy, to be sure. But we've uncovered someone who said they've seen her walking around, alive and well," he went on. "Did she fake her own death? Is she a reanimated zombie? Or is there another answer? That is what we will be looking into when The Darkside Seekers returns: the mysterious life and afterlife . . . of Arla Cogan."

Audrey nearly spit her coffee out at the mention of the name.

"Leave it to them to get spotted by a couple of paranormal yahoos," Duke cracked.

"Well, if they get found out, it won't take much to find _us_ out," Nathan pointed out to him. "We need to find these guys."

"And do what?" Duke questioned. "Wipe their memories?" he winked at Jennifer, who smiled into her teacup.

Nathan stared at him stoically. "Maybe cast a spell to wipe out any potential footage they might have," he snapped. "We don't need the publicity."

"Amen to that," Gloria answered.

"So are we going to look for them and say we're . . . fans?" Audrey asked.

"I'm afraid the . . . paparazzi will have to wait," Professor Steel said as he handed Jennifer a file. "We think there could be Corrupt activity in an abandoned mansion in Delaware."

Duke pulled Gloria aside as Jennifer looked through the information.

"Do you think I . . . broke through?" Duke asked. "Am I truly finished with my tasks?"

"You've learned to access your powers as a Channeler," Gloria answered. "But no, you haven't broken through completely."

"How will I know when I have?" Duke questioned. He saw a pensive look cross Gloria's face. "I saw that," he accused.

"Saw what?" Gloria asked, the picture of innocence.

"I saw that I The-Truth-Is-Something-Awful look on your face."

"It is awful, Duke," she told him. "Here," she gestured. "Let's go out here and talk."

She led him out to the patio, and closed the doors behind her.

"Duke, in order for you to achieve a complete breakthrough, it means that you have to go into The Corrupt realm," she began, seeing Duke's shocked expression. "As a Channeler, you have to learn to control both positive energy and negative energy. The Corrupt know this; and are usually waiting for them. There have been others, the ones that weren't killed before they began their transition; but they all perished when they reached this part."

She put a hand on his face, tears in her eyes.

"And I just don't want to lose you again," she said. "If I could, I'd strip you of this ability. But I can't."

Duke was silent for a moment, processing all he'd just learned, and the germ of an idea occurred to him.

"What if we Trojan Horsed ourselves?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gloria asked blankly.

"There might be a way," Duke told her, his Visions of Variables kicking in. He remembered Audrey talking about The Warlock's Eye and the Carcosa Gate. He told Gloria of his plan, and she nodded.

"Well, we've gone from Certain Death to Almost Certain Death, and I'll just have to take what I can get," she replied, blinking hard, and Duke hugged her close.

"We're not licked yet," he said.

"Damn right," Gloria retorted. "But it's gonna take us some time to develop concealment spells, so I would suggest that you lot go and deal with these Corrupt in Delaware while Eric and I work on that."

"Sounds like a plan," Duke smiled. They made to return inside, and Duke caught her arm.

"But please don't say anything about what the last task is until we get closer to it," he said in a low voice. "Jennifer is still thinking she cost me my ability to fully access my power because I chose to stay human."

"She didn't," Gloria protested. "Slowed it down, yes, but not fully blocked it."

"You mean I can still change?" Duke asked.

Gloria shrugged. "That's Durrell's field; talk to him about it."

"Um, actually . . . in exchange to stop the false visions, Durrell's . . . friends said I could no longer visit their dimension," Duke said. "At least . . . until The Corrupt is stopped."

Gloria rolled her eyes. "You know you can still contact him through meditation? Come on; time for you to get briefed and packed."

Gloria and Duke came back inside, and Duke saw Nathan studying him.

"What were you two discussing so intensely out there that Gloria was about in tears?" Nathan asked in a low voice as he caught Duke's arm.

Duke hesitated, and Nathan tightened his grip on Duke's arm, and Duke looked down at Nathan's hand and then back up to his friend, and Nathan let go.

"We said no more secrets, Duke - remember?" Nathan urged in a softer tone. "What is it?"

"I still haven't achieved my full breakthrough - the last part will involve a very dangerous step. It's also the step that most potential Channelers tend not to survive," he went on. "But I don't want to get into that just yet. We have these Corrupt in Delaware to deal with. When it gets closer to that, I'll tell you, I promise." He glanced toward the kitchen. "I don't want to upset Jennifer any more than she already is."

"All right," Nathan grudged. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Duke nodded, and saw Jennifer chatting with the kids. Duke thought about that vision he'd had of he and Jennifer having a family, of Nathan and Audrey having one _. 'Maybe Durrell sent that one to give me something positive to focus on,'_ he thought. _'It's a nice dream - but right now, I just don't see that one coming true.'_

"All right, boys and girls, gather round," Professor Steel said, at the same time shooing the teenagers out of the kitchen. "The _older_ boys and girls," he amended, drawing protests, but they did as asked.

Once everyone was settled, Professor Steel turned to face them.

"Let's began our tale . . ." he said.

* * *

Nathan parked the Bronco in front of massive mansion, and everyone stared at it. The mansion was called Snow White, due to the original owners' love of flowers and fairy tales. It was built at the beginning of the 20th century. Even though the land was sold, and there were plans to have Snow White torn down and built over, no one had ever succeeded due to the mysterious deaths and disappearances associated with Snow White. Professor Steel believed some kind of Corrupt was responsible for this and it was their job to stop this Corrupt and figure out why they were here.

Jennifer looked over the wide front yard, now unkempt and wilting as she and the others walked towards the front doors.

"I bet it was beautiful in the past," Jennifer said as Nathan took out the keys Professor Steel gave him. Duke smiled at her and took her hand in his.

Nathan was about to unlock the doors, when he paused and sniffed the air.

"Someone else is here," he said in a low voice. Nathan sniffed cautiously, proceeding slowly. "It's human, whoever it is," he whispered. "You getting any vibes from them?" he asked Duke.

"No," Duke muttered. "No sign of Corrupt either - at least not on this floor."

They observed the house as they entered and moved through - much of the furniture was still in place; and even though there was a good deal of dust and cobwebs could be seen here and there, the house was in impressively good condition. There was no sign of mold or mildew, no sagging floors or broken windows could be seen.

"They're in there," Nathan gestured at a room where muffled voices could be heard. He motioned for Duke to take one panel of the pocket door, and he took the other.

"One . . . two . . . THREE!" Nathan shouted as they jerked the doors open, making the two men inside squeal in fright.

"Don't DO that!" the guy with the camera scolded. "I almost dropped the camera!"

"What are you-" Nathan began and then trailed off when he realized he recognized the two men as being the ones the kids had shown them on the webcast - The Darkside Seekers!

' _Just what we need,'_ Audrey radiated to the other three. _'Amateur Hour.'_

"Just who are you guys?" the curly-haired one that was the show's host said.

"You're Seth," Duke said.

"I know you, friend?" Seth asked.

"No," Duke replied. "But I've seen your videos."

"Ah, fans," Seth grinned, looking at his cameraman.

"Not exactly," Nathan put in. "We're here for restoration and maintenance."

"Here, let me videotape all of you," Anderson said.

"For what?" Duke demanded.

"So that we can show the footage to the cops when you come up missing," came the retort. "Last two or three cleaning crews that's come out here have all disappeared somewhere in this house."

"This house - is CURSED," Seth said dramatically.

"Yeah, okay, Shatner," Duke cracked.

"No, seriously. This house isn't just some overblown millionaire's plaything that they want to unload," Seth argued, going over to a card table and rummaged around, taking out a manila folder that was crammed with newspaper clippings.

"Gather around, people," he said briskly. "While I tell you a tale of intrigue, mystery, murder, suicide, and disappearances by the boatload."

"Wait, Seth, don't they need to sign the papers first?" Anderson said.

"Oh, right," Seth said and handed out papers to the four.

"What is this?" Audrey asked as she skimmed through the pages.

"This form states that we, the Darkside Seekers, are not responsible to any injures, deaths, or possessions that may occur," Seth said. "It also states you will not distribute any media without—"

Nathan and Duke simultaneously ripped apart the forms while Jennifer and Audrey just set them aside.

"Hey, don't oppress our right to be here," Seth said. "How about you clean and restore the other side, while we film here?"

"Hey, hey; calm down, okay?" Duke said, stopping Nathan. "Look, there's no need for confrontation because that camera looks broken to me."

"Oh, are you playing bad cop today, goatee?" Anderson taunted.

"Just keep rolling, they can't arrest us," Seth said.

"Yeah, I know they can't arrest us, which is why I'm going to keep exercising my First Amendment right of free speech, and ask you, Mr. Goatee, don't you feel the Emo look died in the last decade?" Anderson said as he attempted to zoom in on Duke.

"Really? I'm trying to be nice to you," Duke said.

"'I'm just trying to be nice to you,'" Anderson mocked back.

Nathan and Duke looked at each incredulously.

"Okay, I'm going to kick his ass now," Duke said and Nathan nodded back.

"Give me that camera!" Nathan said as he and Duke came up to Seth and Anderson.

The tussle continued for a moment, and then Audrey stepped in.

"Look," she said as she separated them. "We can all learn to get along here. You obviously seem to know something about this house," she said to Seth, who looked pleased at her statement. "I for one would like to learn about it," she finished, glancing at Nathan and Duke.

"However," Nathan added. "If things start happening, you guys have to get out of here, pronto."

"Like what things?" Anderson demanded.

"Like whatever's going on around here," Duke put in. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Someone was in the room with them - someone not necessarily still alive. It didn't seem harmful; just interested in them.

_'Don't be afraid,'_ he radiated, and what or whoever was in the room with them darted away.

"Well, let's see," Seth said, flipping through the folder. "Snow White was built in 1909, by a local lumber baron named Arthur Fielding for his bride, Serafina. The land he purchased to build his house on was considered sacred by the local Native Americans, and they put a curse on the property."

"What about all the . . . disappearances?" Jennifer asked, mentally taking notes.

"The first was a city councilman - Fielding claims he was standing by the fireplace one moment and the next, he was gone," Seth replied. "They searched and searched, but they never could find any trace of him. The next was Sadie McCoy, a kitchen maid that Arthur was allegedly having an affair with. She went into the pantry to get a jar of pickles and she never came out again."

"Are there hidden passages in the house?" Audrey questioned.

"Oh yes," Seth said, excited, going over to the wall. "This is just one of four that was discovered here," he went on, turning a candle sconce to reveal a narrow passageway. "It comes out in the solarium."

"Were they bootleggers or something?" Duke grinned.

"Actually, no - Serafina was a notorious teetotaler, one of the leaders of the Prohibition movement in this area," Anderson spoke. "But she was also something of a cast-iron bitch; most of the servants were minorities. They weren't allowed to walk through the house with laundry or when they did the cleaning, so they built all these secret passages. Their butler, Wainsworth, Sadie the maid, and Estelle the cook were the only ones who could walk through the house, and Estelle wasn't allowed past the dining room."

"What happened to all the servants?" Nathan asked.

"Nobody knows," Anderson said. "Over the course of fifteen years, every single one of them disappeared somewhere within this house."

"You're leaving out Danka," Seth scolded.

"I hadn't gotten that far," Anderson shot back.

"Boys," Audrey said. "Who is Danka?"

"Danka was Serafina's personal mystic," Seth said. "In fact, there's a painting of her over in the next room, if you'll all follow me," he called. "It's imperative that we all stay together."

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Stragglers disappear," Anderson toned. "One of the main reasons they stopped giving tours of this place."

The group walked into an adjoining room, furnished with heavy blue velvet draperies around the room. A heavy Baccarat crystal chandelier hung suspended from the ceiling which had been painted to resemble the night sky. Rows upon rows of books dealing with the occult lined the walls, and in the center of the room was a mahogany table surrounded with eight chairs. Situated in the center of the table was a large crystal ball, and they noticed strange markings had been painted onto the table. A well-worn deck of Tarot cards sat by the head of the table, as though awaiting their owner's return.

They all studied the painting of the woman on the wall. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare out of the painting.

"Yeah, she watches you, doesn't she?" Anderson grinned, watching Nathan move to one side as he filmed. "It's said that the painting changes expression - on occasion, she smiles, and other times like she's glaring at you."

"Danka Vandergelding was a medium and psychic. After Arthur died under . . . shall we say . . . mysterious circumstances . . . Danka had a vision, and told Serafina that she had to keep building on the house; or Arthur was going to come back from the dead and kill her. And that is what she did, until she too disappeared, back in 1967."

"Construction went on in this house for fifty-eight YEARS?" Jennifer goggled, and Anderson and Seth nodded.

"And some say it's going on still today," Anderson toned. "House had 43 rooms in 1967; the last official count was 65, and that was five years ago. Nobody's really sure just how many rooms and secret passages there really are."

Duke felt that presence again behind him, and this time it spoke.

_'Seventy-four,'_ he heard, and he turned, looking behind him, seeing nothing.

"Something's here," he whispered, and Audrey went over by him, feeling the cold breeze.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Are they talking to you?" she asked Duke.

"A-Are you . . . is he - a medium?" Seth asked, his eyes wide as Anderson focused in on them.

"Kind of," Duke hedged.

"Are you all psychics, is that what this is? When you said you were here to clean the place, I didn't know you meant . . . CLEAN!"

"This is going to be an awesome investigation!" Anderson cheered. "Four psychics here to charge this place up, who knows what could happen!"

"What indeed," Nathan said dourly.

Another painting caught Jennifer's attention. It was a teenage boy with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Who's he?" Jennifer asked as the others gathered around her.

"He's Brett, Arthur's and Serafina's son," Seth said. "He was actually quite sensible despite his messed-up parents. He thought the Occult was cool, but he didn't practice, though," he went on. "He wanted to be in a band with his friends rather than live his life as a rich snob. Serafina wanted to thank Danka for her help and Danka said a marriage between Brett and her own daughter would be beneficial."

"Didn't Brett have a crush on a servant girl?" Anderson asked. "What was her name? . . . Keely?"

Once again, Duke felt some presence watching them from one of the hallways.

' _Distract them,'_ Duke told Jennifer as he relayed the information to Audrey and Nathan.

"Uh . . . I sense Brett's presence . . . over there!" Jennifer said and ran into another room. Seth and Anderson eagerly followed her, while Nathan trailed behind them.

Duke had to smile before he went into the hallway and Audrey followed him. There, sitting on the floor, resting her head on her knees, crying, was a teenage ghost girl. She wore a simple indigo dress and plain shoes. Her brown hair was short, but it was cut at an uneven length. Duke could see on the floor locks of hair.

"Hey," Duke said in a kind voice, getting the girl's attention. The girl looked up at Duke with sad brown eyes. "What happened?"

"She wanted revenge," the girl sobbed. "So she took a knife to my hair."

"Who did?" Duke asked.

"Danka," the girl said. "She wanted Brett to marry her daughter, Sabina. But he said no."

"Are you Keely?" Audrey asked, and the girl nodded. Suddenly, she stood up as she glanced over her shoulder fearfully, and looked back at them.

"She's coming," she warned. "She knows who you are and why you're here. Especially you," she nodded at Duke. "Be careful," she finished, and vanished into the woodwork.

"Wait, who's coming?" Duke called.

"What's going on out here?" Seth asked, running over with Anderson, Jennifer, and Nathan in tow. "Man, it's not even dark yet and the spooks are jumping," he grinned.

"Don't call them spooks. Ghosts used to be people too, you know," Duke admonished him.

"Gee, so sensitive," Seth answered. "You'd think you were a ghost or something."

"Or something," Nathan muttered.

Duke started to say something else, when he felt an ominous presence closing in on them. He couldn't see who or what it was, but from the vibes he was getting from it, he turned his back on Seth and Anderson so they couldn't see his silvery eyes.

"Who is it? Or should I ask what is it?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know for sure," Duke whispered, trying to figure out what was coming to get them.

"What are you talking about back there?" Seth asked, as he and Anderson moved closer.

Suddenly, hands erupted from the walls, trying to grab them. Large cockroach-like faces then emerged, causing Seth and Anderson to scream. The mansion shook and it seemed to be rearranging itself, trying to separate them.

A wall slammed in front of Jennifer, causing her to fall back on the floor. She looked up to see a ghostly woman charging at her. Before Jennifer could react, strong arms scoop her up and carried her away. Jennifer looked up at her rescuer, expecting Duke; but instead found herself looking at a handsome spirit of a young man. He had been tall and slim, with black hair and brown eyes and appeared to be wearing a butler's uniform.

"Are you all right, madam?" the butler asked, when he stopped and put Jennifer down.

"Um . . . um . . . I think so . . . thank you," Jennifer said as she looked over the ghost. "Are you . . . Wainsworth . . .?"

"At your service, madam," Wainsworth said, bowing. "Might I inquire who you are?"

"M-my name's Jennifer Mason," she said. "Who WAS that?"

"That was Danka, madam," Wainsworth sighed. "She is quite the terror."

"How can I get back to my friends?" she asked him.

"This way," Wainsworth gestured, leading her to a door, where she found she was back in the living room.

"Jennifer!" Duke exclaimed, going to her and closing her in his arms.

"Are you okay? What happened? Were you assaulted in any way?" Seth questioned, and Duke pushed him away.

"Wait your turn," he said, smoothing Jennifer's hair and bending down to look her in the eyes. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Wain-" she turned, seeing the butler was gone.

"What the hell were those things that-that came outta the wall, I'd like to know," Anderson was asking Audrey.

"We're working on finding that out," Audrey told them. Seth and Anderson trailed after her, giving Duke and Jennifer a moment alone.

"I'd have come through the wall to find you, but couldn't shake our audience there," he muttered. "Were you really attacked? Did she try to hurt you?"

"She did, but Wainsworth saved me," Jennifer said. "And she's Danka, the fortune-teller."

"Well, Danka must be the one with The Corrupt ties," Duke told her.

Nathan approached them. "Well, this is a first," he grumbled. "Ghosts working with The Corrupt." He glanced at Duke. "Is it just me or do our cases seem to be getting harder?"

"They are getting harder," Duke said. "I suspect a lot of that has to do with me." He sighed, looking out of the window towards the setting sun. "Sometimes, I think it'd be better if we separated."

"We've been over that," Nathan answered sharply. "We're all in this together, Duke. We need to find a way to deal with this." He glanced over his shoulder at Audrey, who shot them a dirty look while Seth and Anderson regaled her with questions. "We need to find out why The Corrupt are here - provided we can shake our Blair Witch Project wannabees."

"I hate to say this, but they have more information on Snow White than Professor Steel," Jennifer said. "Maybe with their information we can find out The Corrupt's plans . . . with . . . you know . . . without telling them about The Corrupt."

"She's right," Nathan said and sighed. He then looked at Jennifer. "Maybe you can text the information, and they can help us solve this mystery."

Jennifer nodded and took out her phone. "Who do you want me to text?"

"All of them," Nathan said.

"Ask them if they know why The Corrupt would want to keep this mansion growing," Duke said, looking over Jennifer's phone as Nathan joined Audrey and gave her an update when Seth and Anderson weren't paying attention.

"When should we ask them?" Audrey questioned Nathan softly.

"Um, hi, um, Seth?" Jennifer asked.

Seth brightened, and smoothed his hair, walking over to Jennifer, causing Duke to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Mason?" he said. "Oh, your friend told me all your names. What can I do you for?"

"You were going to tell us more about Snow White," Jennifer prodded, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, yes, I was," Seth answered. He strolled over to the table, digging through the file folders, and flapped down on an open roll of blueprints.

"Okay, I gave you the lowdown on the original story. Here's where it starts getting really nutty," he began. "After Serafina's disappearance, the house began pickin' people off left and right. A housemaid here, a utility worker who went looking for the fuse box literally disappeared into the mudroom. One way in, one way out, no secret passage, just here one second, gone the next."

"How did the stories Snow White was haunted get started? I mean, other than all the disappearances," Jennifer asked.

"It's said if you listen, you can hear hammering and sawing going on, particularly in the upstairs of the house," Seth said. "Come on," he gestured. "Stick TOGETHER," he said. "The house has already tried to separate us once - it'll do it again in a heartbeat."

Duke felt the cold tickle the back of his neck that told him Danka was about to make another try, and he summoned his energy and pushed her back, hard, mentally hearing her angry shriek as he sent her sprawling.

"Did you hear something?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah," Seth puzzled. "Like a . . . distant scream. Were we rolling then?"

"No, dammit," Anderson growled.

"Well, START rolling," Seth retorted.

They entered a room that was lined floor to ceiling with crystalline objects. Some were elaborately carved; others were simply large stones, and Duke felt his energy respond with the room. It was dimly lit, the light coming not from overhead, but from beneath the display shelves.

"Welcome to the Crystal Grotto," Seth gestured. "In this room is every known type of crystal in the world," he went on. "Some are exceedingly rare, like this red one," he pointed out.

Duke staggered a bit, and Seth saw it.

"What do you feel?" he asked, Anderson pointing the camera at him. "Psychics often have a bad reaction to being in this room, due to all the intense energy generated by the crystals."

"Nothing...I'm fine," Duke answered. "Just . . . turned my ankle."

"Uh-huh," Seth said skeptically.

Audrey was peering overhead.

"Why are there no overhead lights?" she asked.

"Oh, but there is," Seth grinned, and walked over to a table. "Watch this," he told them, and pressed a button.

There was a soft whirring sound, and high above their heads the ceiling began to slide open silently, and a massive crystal chandelier came into view, and Duke felt the energy intensify. It was reacting to him, and he feared if he didn't get out of the room soon, there would be another attack. Even now, he could feel Danka coming at them; and now she was joined by another spirit - Serafina.

He felt a spectral touch at his elbow.

"This way," whispered Keely. She touched the wall, and a panel slid open, and Duke ducked inside.

"So now what's your impress-" Seth said, turning back to Duke. "W-where'd he go?"

"Duke? Duke!" Nathan shouted.

"Duke, where are you?" Jennifer said. "He was here just a second ago!"

* * *

Duke found himself walking through a narrow pathway, following Keely.

"Wait, my friends are back there!" Duke protested. Keely stopped and looked back at him.

"They can handle Danka and Serafina, but they would have taken you," Keely said, then looked nervous. "I was wondering . . . if you could give a message . . . Danka and Serafina prevent me from seeing . . . him . . . they will search that floor last . . ."

Duke agreed. "But I would like you to answer some questions later."

Keely nodded and lead him through the pathway. Just as Duke felt his eyes turn silver, they saw a Corrupt that looked like a human-sized cockroach walking around ahead of them. Duke was about to fight it, when Keely placed her hand on top of his arm, signaling him to wait. Keely took a few steps forward and then took in a deep breath; she then sang:

"Ruby  
The red moon crosses the desert  
A sky-colored roof is lined up with the street corner  
The jade-green sea"

As Keely sang, The Corrupt began to stumble, as if it were getting sleepy.

"It won't sense us now," Keely said as she took Duke's hand and they ran pass The Corrupt. They stopped at the base of a small flight of stairs.

"Go up these stairs; I can't follow you," Keely said. "I . . . have to go . . . before Danka and Serafina find out what I did . . . could you . . . could you . . . please tell him I said hello and . . . I miss him? Thank you."

Before Duke could say anything, Keely ran out of sight. As Duke climbed the stairs, he wondered if Keely was a Channeler, like him. At the top of the stairs, there was a closed door. Sensing there were no Corrupt or malevolent ghost behind the door, Duke opened it and walked into a fancy bedroom. As Duke closed the door and looked around, he spotted a teenage boy sitting down, studying a chess set on a table. Duke recognized the boy as Brett, as he looked up and saw Duke.

"Oh, hi," Brett casually greeted. "You play?"

"N-no, not really," Duke replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding out from my mother, Danka, and Sabina," Brett grumbled.

"Sabina? Danka's daughter?" Duke questioned.

"Danka's octopus would be a better description," Brett retorted. "All hands, and about as subtle as a battleship."

"I've run into a couple of those types in my time too," Duke grinned, sitting down. "What about Keely?"

Brett looked up at Duke as though he were a drowning man and Duke had just thrown him a life preserver, and pounced on Duke, peppering him with questions.

"Keely? Have you seen her? How is she? Where is she?"

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time," Duke replied, grinning again. "Yes, I have seen her. She helped my friends and I, her and Wainsworth. What can you tell me about The Corrupt that want you to keep building on this house? Why do they want that?"

Brett looked around nervously.

"Because they're making Snow White into a giant spirit trap," he whispered. "They said they need a-a- someone or something-or-other," he went on. "They tried to make Keely; but she wasn't advanced or powerful enough, they said."

"They tried to make her do what?" Duke asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

"The bug guys tried to make her open some kind of doorway, but she died," he answered, his voice breaking. "I thought - I hoped that after I disappeared into Snow White too, I would see her again – but I haven't. All I ever see is Mother, Danka, and Sabina."

"What about Wainsworth?"

"Mother says he's busy elsewhere, that if I want something, I have to ring Su Toy for it." He made a face. "She's Sabina's personal maid, and tells her everything I do or say."

' _Duke? Duke, where are you?'_ Duke heard Jennifer's call him through their empathic conjoining.

"That you they're calling for?" Brett asked, seeing Duke's expression.

"Yeah," Duke answered. "Well, Keely says to tell you that she loves you and misses you," he continued, seeing Brett's face light up with love and hope. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so close to Jennifer and not be able to see her. That time when William had stripped him of his powers had been bad enough; that had been just a few hours. These poor kids had been this way for nearly a century!

"If you see her again, will you let her know I feel the same way?" Brett asked.

"I will," Duke promised. He looked up to say goodbye, but the kid was gone.

"They do seem to come and go around here," he commented to no one, and headed for the door.

' _Duke?'_ Jennifer asked again.

' _I'm fine and safe, Jennifer; Keely hid me because Danka and Serafina are heading your way,'_ Duke responded. _'Keely says they want me and I think I figured out why now. You, Nathan, and Audrey, have to defeat them; Keely believes you can handle them. Once they're gone, I'll rejoin you.'_

' _What about Seth and Anderson?'_ Jennifer asked.

' _Oh, Serafina and Danka can have them,'_ Duke said and had to smile hearing Jennifer mentally laugh, as he opened the door.

' _Please be careful, Duke,'_ Jennifer said.

' _You too, Little Flower,'_ Duke responded as he entered the hallways. He then used his Channeler's powers to locate his friends.

Duke phased through the wall, and found a secret door that led into the conservatory, where he found Nathan and Audrey.

"Duke! Where did you go?" Audrey scolded.

"I had to get out of the Crystal Grotto," he told them in a low voice, seeing Seth and Anderson hustling over. "Tell you later."

"Wow, man, don't run off in here," Seth reprimanded him. "You guys think I'm kidding when I say people just disappear in here. I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"We believe you," Duke said. "I just ducked out of there - I was getting a massive headache in that room."

"Yeah, yeah, a lot of psychics say they do," Seth replied, his eyes on Duke's face. "Did you hear or see anything?"

"A-A kind of high-pitched whining," Duke fibbed, watching Nathan surreptitiously scoop up the files on Snow White. "But I'm better now, so if you'd like to go on with your tour, I'm all ears. Just - no more Crystal Grotto for a while, okay?"

"Sure," Seth said. "Sure. Okay, we'll start with the music room. That's where the Fieldings' maid, Keely disappeared. As we said, the son, Brett, was infatuated with Keely, and she felt much the same," he went on as they left the conservatory. "Unfortunately, that didn't go over well with Serafina. Or Danka, who wanted him to marry her daughter, Sabina."

"What happened to her?" Jennifer asked, even though they knew full well what had happened to Keely.

"Supposedly, Danka and Sabina attacked Keely with a knife. Keely had very long hair, and they chopped it off, I mean SHORT," Seth answered. "But it didn't change Brett's mind about her," he mused. "One day, Keely went into the music room to dust. There was a sudden scream, and when they went to investigate - there was no Keely. Never found a trace of her."

"How sad," Jennifer murmured, and Duke put his hand in hers.

"We'll find a way to fix it," he whispered. "I promise."

"Can we investigate the music room next?" Audrey asked Seth and Anderson.

"Of course," Seth said, smiling proudly, then looked at Anderson. "Remember to record."

' _What did you find out?'_ Jennifer asked Duke as they followed the Darkside Seekers.

' _I think Keely is . . . was . . . a Channeler,'_ Duke radiated to all his friends.

' _What makes you say that?'_ Nathan asked.

' _Keely and I ran into a Corrupt. Before it could even sense us, Keely sang and somehow her singing affected it,'_ Duke said.

' _I'll ask Vince and Dave and see if they knew if there were any Channelers around when Keely was alive,'_ Jennifer said, taking out her phone.

' _Also ask them if they know about any Corrupt that resembles human-sized cockroaches,'_ Duke said and looked at everyone. _'How did you manage to defeat Danka and Serafina without Seth and Anderson noticing?'_

"I told them I had a vision, and we went off into the dining room while Audrey and Nathan dealt with Danka and Serafina. You really think Keely was a Channeler?"

Duke nodded. "But her abilities aren't quite like mine. Maybe we come in different varieties or something?" he asked Jennifer, who shrugged.

"Maybe," she murmured, leaning into him. "I texted Vince and Dave about those cockroach-looking Corrupt, so I hope we hear something soon."

"You don't have anything in your Supernatural Shadow Guide?" Duke teased gently.

"There's a couple of bug-type Corrupt, but they're very low-level grunts," Jennifer replied. "From your descriptions, these aren't."

"No, these aren't," Duke repeated. "I wish Keely would come back," he went on. "I really need to talk to her - and see if we can't find some way of getting her and Brett back together. For some reason, I think that we could turn the tide here if we could do that."

He cast an eye toward the doors that led to the Crystal Grotto. "Just keep me outta there."

"Why?" she asked.

"That room - I think that's the heart of this house," Duke told her. "It - it was trying to pull me in."

Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind. In it, he saw Keely, going to dust, and Serafina and Danka enter the room also. He saw Danka pick up a large purplish crystal as two giant cockroaches emerged from the wall and followed her. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear the words. Keely looked up from her dusting, seeing them, and screamed at the sight of the five-foot cockroaches. The scene changed with the cockroaches dragging Keely in front of a large glowing diamond, floating off the floor. Danka and Serafina watched from the sidelines as Serafina ordered Keely to do something. There was a brilliant flash, and Keely dropped to the ground, her eyes open, and Duke realized she was dead. Serafina was screaming in frustration while Danka was looking at the crystal in her hands now glowing with Keely's trapped lifeforce. The cockroaches picked up Keely's body, and melded through the wall with it.

The vision broke, and Duke startled.

"That's how they did it," he breathed.

"Did what?" Jennifer questioned.

"The Grotto - they trap people's souls in the crystals in there," Duke said.

"Wh-what happens to their bodies, or do I want to know?" Jennifer answered.

"I don't think I want to know either - but I can imagine," Duke muttered.

Jennifer's phone pinged at that moment, and she scrabbled for it, reading over the text.

"Vince says these are Carotidine Corrupt - they're - cave dwellers," she read, her face puzzled. "He also says that they're carrion feeders. Guess that answers the question on what happens to the bodies of the people they trap."

"We need to find Keely again," Duke whispered as Seth and Anderson came back with Nathan and Audrey.

"There you are," Seth scolded. "Man, don't EVER run off in this house! What happened, what did you see?"

"Nothing," Duke replied. "I - just couldn't be around all those crystals."

"People have complained that there's a kind of - tension in that room," Anderson remarked. "So that means we're going to set some cameras in there tonight and see what we catch. Would you be willing to conduct a séance in there?"

"Absolutely not," Audrey said sternly.

"Actually, it may not be such a bad idea," Duke replied, seeing the Variables of the situation. He could try to get Keely together with Brett, and from somewhere in the house he could feel Keely's happiness, but he also felt something else; Danka's anger. "But we will have to proceed with the utmost caution."

"Hey, if you don't want to do it in the Crystal Grotto, how about in the music room instead? It was where Keely disappeared," Seth offered.

"Yes, that could work," Duke said and Seth lead the way. He had a feeling Danka was more powerful in the Crystal Grotto and if they could do the 'séance' somewhere else, it would greatly helped him. Duke relayed this information to the others.

' _Too bad I can't call Wainsworth; I bet he knows which room Danka is the weakest,'_ Jennifer said.

' _Me too,'_ Duke said as a vision came to him. He saw Wainsworth yelling at Serafina and Danka. Like before, there was no sound, but he had a feeling that Wainsworth knew what the women did to Keely. Wainsworth headed to the front door when Serafina took out a polished piece of jet and pointed it at him and Duke saw that the butler met the same end as Keely.

"Here we are," Seth said, once the vision ended, as they entered the music room and Anderson filmed everything. "Where do you want to set up?"

Suddenly, there was a roll of thunder and lightning flashed in the room as a sudden wind swirled around, causing the painting on the wall to swing side-to-side. After another flash of lightning, a ghost of a teenaged girl appeared floating in the middle of the room. She wore an expensive-looking dress that matched her blue eyes and her blonde hair was perfectly styled. Duke had a feeling this was Sabina. Sabina looked around and saw Anderson with the camera.

"Please, you must help us," Sabina said. Seth and Anderson were in too much in awe seeing this paranormal activity to hear the melodramatic tone in Sabina's voice, which the others noticed, and that Sabina made sure the camera was always on her. "Please free us from this prison. Only the living can help us now. In the Crystal Grotto, there is a purple crystal, it has an indigo shine to it. Destroy it and set us free. Please."

With one last gust of wind, Sabina and the storm disappeared. Seth and Anderson were excitedly chattering about the awards and accolades they were going to get, while the others looked at each other.

"Don't fall for it," Duke said. "I think she's trying to trick us."

"Why would you say that? You saw how pitiful she was, begging us to help set them free," Anderson burst out.

"That crystal she's talking about isn't the one that needs to be destroyed," Duke protested.

"How do you know?" Seth demanded. "You _did_ see something, didn't you?"

"I saw enough to know that the crystal she's talking about isn't the right one," Duke said sternly.

He felt an invisible hand, and realized it was Keely.

_'After being trapped here for years, I think I know how to defeat them,'_ she said to him mentally. _'But it means converging our energies together.'_

_'You mean you'd have to possess me,'_ Duke replied. _'You understand that could be dangerous for both of us.'_

_'I realize you are having to work at keeping your Channeler's powers concealed, and our convergence would only make your energy even stronger,'_ Keely told him _. 'Wainsworth told me Danka plans on doing the same to you during the séance,'_ she warned. _'I can help you to block her; she's very strong.'_

_'I appreciate your offer,'_ Duke said kindly. _'But I have another plan in mind-one in which you will play a most crucial part.'_

_'I'm willing to help in any way; so is Wainsworth,'_ Keely answered.

_'Good,'_ Duke beamed to her. He glanced at Jennifer.

' _Would you be willing to allow Keely to hitch a ride for a little while?'_ he asked. _'You don't have to if you don't want to.'_

_'I want to help,'_ Jennifer answered. _'Keely, I grant you permission.'_

Duke felt Keely move forward, and Jennifer staggered slightly, and looked around.

"Jennifer, are you all right?" Nathan questioned, giving Duke an inquisitive look.

"Nathan," Duke smiled brightly. "Could I have a word in the hallway, please?"

"Sure," Nathan answered, and the pair stepped into the hallway.

"What's up?" Nathan asked once they were alone, stopping at the base of the staircase.

"Nate, would you be willing to help me with something?"

"We're all in it together, Duke," Nathan told him.

"It's a really, _really_ big favor."

"Duke, will you just ask your favor?" Nathan answered.

"I need you to put somebody up for a little while - in there," Duke pointed to Nathan's chest, and Nate got an incredulous look on his face.

"You want me to be possessed by one of the ghosts in this house," he said dubiously. "You're out of your mind!"

"We can break the curse on Snow White if we can get Keely and Brett together," Duke urged. "It's not my energy she needs to converge with - it's his. But they can never be in the same place together - as ghosts."

"But in a living body, they could be," Nathan mused. "This - wouldn't be a permanent arrangement."

"No," Duke smiled. "Just long enough to get them together."

He glanced out the window. "The moon's rising. We need to start setting up for this little floor show we're putting on. I need to know your answer, Nathan."

"Don't make me regret this, Duke," Nathan warned.

"I owe you one," Duke admitted.

"You owe me _several_ for this one," Nathan admonished, but Duke could see the smile that lurked behind it. "Go ahead and do whatever it is you have to do."

"Thank you, Nathan," Duke said relieved. "Brett?"

_'Here,'_ Brett answered from within Nathan's body. _'Thank you so much.'_

"Don't thank us yet," Duke sighed. "As Granddad Crocker used to say, 'There's many a slip twixt the cup and the lip.'"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabina demanded appearing down the hall. Next to her was a small Asian young woman wearing a maid's uniform.

"We're going to stop your mother," Duke plainly said.

"Well, you're not going to do it with _my_ Brett," Sabina said. "We're going to be married; he has no time for this foolishness."

"Let's just go," Nathan whispered. Duke nodded and they began to walk away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Sabina demanded and looked at her maid. "Su Toy, stop them."

"Of course, Miss," Su Toy said, bowing to Sabina. Her maid uniform transformed into a skin-tight black jumpsuit and she cartwheeled over to the men.

"You're cute," Su Toy said to Nathan and smiled at him as she let out a high pitch giggle. She then attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks, throwing Nathan to the ground and knocking Brett out of his body.

"Su Toy, please escort Brett back to his room," Sabina ordered, once Brett landed on the stairs.

"Yes, Miss," Su Toy said and reached for him . . .

. . . Only to blocked by Wainsworth.

"Wainsworth?" Brett said as Nathan and Duke stared at the ghost butler.

"I believe our reunion would have to wait until this intruder is dealt with, Sir," Wainsworth said, dodging Su Toy's attacks.

"Brett, are you okay?" Duke asked, as Nathan transformed and assisted Wainsworth fighting Su Toy.

"Yeah," Brett said and saw the fight. "Should we try again with you?"

Before Duke could answer, Sabina screamed in frustration, seeing that Su Toy was being overpowered by Nathan and Wainsworth. Sabina went over to a cord hanging from the ceiling and pulled on it. Two Carotidines came through the walls and looked at Sabina.

"Why do you summon us?" one Carotidine asked in an annoyed tone. "We do not answer to you."

"Never mind that! Just get rid of them!" Sabina said, indicating Duke, Nathan, and Wainsworth.

"Why should we listen to you?" the other Carotidine asked. "You are not your mother."

"Because they want to stop your plans!" Sabina said. The two Carotidines looked at each other.

"Very well," the Carotidines said together.

One Carotidine headed to Nathan and Wainsworth, while the other rushed at Brett and Duke. Nathan saw the Carotidine rushing at him, and was rammed through the wall. The next thing Nathan knew he was pinned to the floor, trying to fight off the Carotidine.

"What is _that_?!" Nathan heard Seth say.

"Is that a werewolf?!" Anderson added.

"That is a werewolf," Seth got out, staring fearfully at the werewolf that had been Nathan a few moments earlier.

"I'm not going to eat you," Nathan growled. "But we gotta stop these things."

Wainsworth blocked the Carotidine attempting to bum-rush Brett and Duke, and Nathan struck back ferociously at the other one, as Su Toy began to try for a second assault.

But Duke remembered something that Durrell had told him when they were looking for Audrey, and he focused on Su Toy intently, unleashing a bolt of energy so strong that she screamed aloud, and then vanished into nothingness. Duke then joined Wainsworth and Nathan, and Brett followed him.

"MOTHER!" Sabina screamed out, as Wainsworth and Nathan closed ranks, blocking Seth and Anderson in between them as more Carotidines began to appear out of the walls.

"How can we defeat them?" Nathan shouted.

"We need to get Brett and Keely together!" Duke said, using his Visions of Variables. "They can break their hold over this house, but only if we can get them together!"

"How do we do that?" Nathan demanded.

"All we have to do is get to the attic," Duke finished lamely, as Danka appeared on top of the stairs with a squadron of Carotidines massed before her.

"Anybody got any industrial-strength bug spray?" Seth whimpered.

"Audrey!" Nathan said, seeing her, still untransformed. "Get Keely to the attic!" _'She's inside Jennifer.'_

Audrey nodded, understanding. _'But what about you?'_

' _We'll catch up, someone needs to hold back the Carotidines; don't worry about us,'_ Nathan said and picked up a wooden beam and used it as a weapon against The Corrupt. _'I know you can, Audrey.'_

Audrey nodded again, but this time with resolve in her eyes. She looked at Jennifer.

"Keely, how do we get to the attic?"

Jennifer pointed to the stairs where Danka and the Carotidines were battling the others. _'But there is another way.'_ Keely radiated to her.

Danka floated up and landed in front of the Carotidines. She drew herself to her full height, preparing to unleash the full extent of her powers on Audrey, but Audrey transformed herself, and fired a sphere at Danka, knocking her back into the Carotidines, causing a domino effect.

_'I know of another way!'_ Keely cried inside Jennifer's mind, and she took over her body, grabbing at Audrey's hand. _'This way!'_

They ran passed the stairs, flying past Nathan and Duke fending off more of the insectoid Corrupt as Seth and Andersen alternatively ducked and dodged blows and tried their best to videotape the goings-on.

_'Where are you going?'_ Duke radiated at Jennifer.

_'I don't know-Keely's driving!'_ Jennifer shot back at him.

In the hallway, Keely brought Jennifer to a stop and pulled down on a wall sconce, opening a small passageway.

"That's really small," Audrey gasped. "We'll have to go up single-file."

' _It leads to the attic,'_ Keely told her. _'But Danka has it magicked against me. Maybe you can break through her spell.'_

"Maybe I can," Audrey smiled, and ducked inside. "But you stay right behind me. Nathan, Duke! Come on, we've found a way!" she called to them.

Nathan punched a Carotidine that was attempting to stab him with its pincers and hustled Seth and Anderson ahead of them as Duke was pushed back from them by an advancing pair of Corrupt.

"Push him back into the Crystal Grotto," Danka ordered. "I will deal with him there. Get after the others!"

Duke realized that if they got him into the Grotto, he was in very big trouble indeed.

* * *

Inside the passageway, the stairway seemed to go on forever, twisting round and round on itself.

"Is there an ending point to this thing?" Anderson panted, his legs aching from the climb.

"It's this house, that's how it traps people," Seth told him.

"Well, you're partly right-this is part of Danka's spells, a staircase that has no end," Audrey said, and stopped on the next landing they came to. She knew they were in front of the attic, they HAD to be; and yet all they could see was stairs stretching out far above them, seemingly into infinity. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to break them."

Keely exited Jennifer, materializing alongside her, wringing her hands nervously, and began to hum to herself.

As she did so, Audrey noticed a faint shimmer before them, and Nathan's ears twitched. He glanced to Audrey.

"I think maybe Brett can kind of hear her-because I can hear him humming too."

"I can't hear anything," Audrey replied.

"Neither can we," chorused Seth, Anderson, and Jennifer.

"Keely? Can you hear him?" Audrey asked gently, and the ghostly apparition shook her head.

"No," she said tearfully. "I can't hear him either."

"Are you sure you heard him answer, Nathan?" Audrey questioned.

"Sure," Nathan replied, casting an eye to the empty staircase below them. "But what I'm not sure about is why we're not being pursued up these stairs."

"And where's Duke?" Jennifer asked, looking around.

"I thought he was behind me," Nathan blurted. "Duke?" he called, his voice bouncing around the stairwell, and was rewarded with only silence.

"You think the bugs got him?" Seth asked nervously.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "But I need to find out."

"No, what we need to do is stick together for right now," Audrey said. "Duke can handle them. Keely-Nathan said he heard Brett answer your humming. I don't know if he's doing it because maybe he knows you're here, but he can't hear you. And you can't hear him. But maybe-" she mused. "Maybe if you were in a living form-he could."

"Keely, you can use me again," Jennifer told her, but Audrey interrupted.

"No," she stated firmly. "Keely, this time you're going to use me."

Keely took a step towards Audrey, then paused. She seemed to notice the faint shimmer as well and walked over to it. Keely placed her hand in front of the shimmer.

"It's just an illusion; this is the door to the attic," Keely said, and they noticed her eyes were now indigo, like how Duke's were silver. "We just walk forward."

Keely led the way and the others followed. Once they were inside the attic, they hid behind some large boxes. In the middle of the attic was a large diamond, guarded by Carotidines.

"What is that?" Seth asked as Anderson adjusted the camera.

"It's the heart of the house," Keely said, her indigo eyes brighter. "We're right above the Crystal Grotto. The Diamond Heart draws power from the crystals there."

' _Her Channeler's powers are like Duke's now,'_ Jennifer thought, watching Keely. _'Could being within my body somehow gave her a power boost?'_

Audrey placed a hand on Keely when she saw the ghost girl taking a step forward. Keely looked at Audrey and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I know what to do and I know you will not let them stop me," Keely said.

Audrey let go of Keely and she walked into the sight of the Carotidines. Keely closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as the Carotidines charged at her, but then appeared stuck as Keely opened her eyes and sang:

"Changing things for a soul to live  
Recalling feelings so awkward  
Far away, but close, yet I can't grasp it  
This kind of colour you don't understand  
The rainbow we saw slowly vanishes  
It changes so quickly"

The others noticed as Keely sang, cracks began to appear in the Diamond Heart. However, just as Keely was about to sing the next verse, Serafina materialized in front of her.

"You cannot win! You will never get what you want!" Serafina screamed. Keely looked scared and took a step back as her eyes returned to their original color. "You're nothing but a servant. You will never be good enough for Brett! You will never amount to anything! You are insignificant compared to us!"

* * *

The Carotidine lashed out at Duke and he stepped back, crossing the threshold of the Crystal Grotto. He lost sight of Wainsworth and Brett.

Danka was in the room already, her eyes blazing.

"Do you think you and your friends can stop me?" she taunted him. "You might have destroyed Su Toy, but she was nothing compared to me!"

"Well, we can certainly try," Duke said offhandedly, feeling the intensity of the crystals.

Danka pursed her lips into a semblance of a smile. "The crystals feel your energy," she commented.

"I've noticed," Duke told her. He noticed a rather large crystal one of the Carotidine handed her.

"With your energy," she told him. "The spirit trap will be complete-the door will open."

"I'm not opening any door-not for you, not for William, and certainly not for the King of the Cockroaches," Duke said crossly.

Danka raised the crystal at him, and Duke felt like the energy in the room was going to rend him asunder if he didn't do something about it, and he pushed back at it.

Danka staggered, but only slightly, and readied her advance again.

Duke felt a spectral hand on his shoulder, and Brett jerked Duke backwards, Duke remembering to use his ability to pass through walls.

"Wainsworth will hold her off-your friends need you upstairs," Brett urged. "I will join you shortly; I'm going to help Wainsworth."

Duke fled up the stairs. He could hear Danka's angry shouts below, but saw no sign of her as he ascended the staircase to where the little door was.

"Duke!" Jennifer cried with relief when he passed through the door.

"H-he just walked through the door-without opening it," Seth goggled.

"Is there anything you people CAN'T do?" Anderson asked.

"Can't let you tell people about us," Duke replied, and both Seth and Anderson opened their mouths to argue, but Nathan cut them short.

"One fight at a time," he said, gesturing at Serafina, who was guarding the diamond. _'Keely's not strong enough to overpower her,'_ he continued.

"Yes, she is," Duke answered. "Keely, you can beat her!"

"I can't! I've tried and tried!" Keely sobbed, as Serafina looked pleased with herself, and turned her attention to Duke.

"Danka will soon make short work of Wainsworth," she said imperiously. "Then she's coming for you."

At that moment, Brett passed through the door, and saw the situation. He then did the only thing he could do.

"Repeating things for a soul to live," Brett sang, getting everyone's attention.

"Blank, crying without reason  
Far away from a short light  
A drop of water splashes back  
The rainbow we want to see slowly vanishes  
Yet it does so quickly"

Keely smiled when she saw Brett and he smiled back. She then looked at Duke, his own eyes turning silver.

The Darkside Seekers were so enraptured, they simply stared open-mouthed for a moment, and then Anderson smacked his head.

"I forgot to tape it," he muttered, and Seth smacked him across the back of the head.

"I think you'll have plenty to tape yet," Nathan told him, noticing Danka and Sabina appearing behind them.

"We need to keep them away from Keely and Brett!" Audrey said as she summoned a force shield and Jennifer transformed herself.

Duke knew Danka was right that he couldn't destroy her or Serafina the same way he did with Su Toy, but he had a different idea. He unleashed the same bolt of energy, but used it to hold Serafina back, away from Keely and Brett.

Keely looked at Brett and he gently touched her cheek. He then nodded to her and she nodded back, understanding. She turned around and looked at the Diamond Heart.

"Changing things for a soul to live," she sang as her eyes turned indigo.

"Recalling feelings so awkward  
Far away, but close, yet I can't grasp it  
This kind of colour you don't understand  
The rainbow we saw slowly vanishes  
It changes so quickly"

More cracks appeared in the Diamond Heart, and Keely hummed, causing the cracks to spread. Duke and Brett smiled proudly at her.

"Um, I have to ruin this beautiful moment, but can you hurry up?" Seth asked, and they saw Danka and Sabina had summoned more Carotidines.

Brett walked over to Keely and stood next to her. They turned to face each other and smiled. They then held each other's hands.

"Repeating things for a soul to live," they sang together as they closed their eyes.

"Blank, crying without reason  
Far away from a short light  
A drop of water splashes back  
The rainbow we want to see slowly vanishes  
Yet it does so quickly"

Brett and Keely opened their eyes and the Heart Diamond broke apart, a blinding light coming from within.

Danka shrieked, seeing her spell was broken, and this time, Audrey raised her sphere.

"Party's over, boys," she told the Carotidines, aiming her sphere at them. "To the next world, we sentence you!" she finished, and the insectoid Corrupt vanished.

A man dressed in an old-fashioned suit dropped a hammer. Other spirits could be seen, discarding tools as they emerged, their forced enslavement at an end. Another woman in a maid's uniform looking to be crying tears of happiness as she hugged Keely.

Behind the spirits, there was a soft light that grew in intensity as the freed souls went into it before the light faded from view.

"Thank you!" the spirits called before they disappeared.

"Your hold over this house is broken," Audrey called to Danka.

"No, no!" Danka screamed, watching as the souls she'd captured through the decades leaving the house. "They are mine, they are mine!" she shouted.

"No, they're not-they never were yours to begin with," Audrey said sternly.

_'The red crystal is Danka's. Shatter it and her powers are destroyed,'_ Duke heard Keely say to him, and he melded through the floor, reappearing in the Crystal Grotto. Its energy definitely felt different now that the heart of the house was destroyed, and in fact, seemed to be trying to correspond with his own.

_'It is trying to. This time, allow it,'_ he heard Keely direct him.

Duke summoned his energy, singling out Danka's, Sabina's, Serafina's, and Arthur's crystals, and let go a bolt of energy, turning the four into dust.

Upstairs, Danka screamed out, and lunged for Keely, but Audrey brought her sphere up.

"You will pay for this!" Danka shouted. "You will lose a very dear friend! That shall be your punishment!"

"Think I'm scared of your words? You're nothing but cruel selfish woman," Audrey said.

Danka let out a small sinister chuckle. "If only you can see what I have seen. Think I'm cruel? Wait till you meet her, she who is the greatest friend of the Mother of All Demons."

"You're done here. To the next world, we sentence you!" she called, her voice seeming to echo around the attic as they vanished into the sphere. The light faded, and Audrey sagged, Nathan supporting her.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," he murmured.

"Duke needs us downstairs," Keely told them, and she and Brett vanished.

"I'm afraid we'll all have to take the stairs," Audrey said, and they all turned and went down the staircase they'd climbed only a few moments before, but felt like hours.

They re-emerged into the Crystal Grotto, and Keely went over to Duke, and laid her hands on top of his.

"I could not finish my task as a Channeler," she told him softly. "But you can."

"I'm sorry," Duke said in a sympathetic voice.

Keely smiled at him as their eyes returned to their original color. "Us Channelers are like snowflakes; no two are alike, but still the same."

Brett stood next to Duke and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for leading me to Keely."

Keely and Brett looked at each other. Keely's eyes filled up with tears and they hugged.

"Dude, are you crying?" Anderson asked Seth.

"No!" Seth said, wiping his nose. "It's just . . . I got some crystal dust in my eyes."

Suddenly, the whole room shook.

"Great; now what?" Nathan sardonically asked.

The shaking soon ceased and the crystal shards scattered around the Crystal Grotto floated up and spun around, forming an archway. A soft light appeared from within the archway.

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"I think . . . I think that's for us," Keely said.

"Where does it go?" Duke asked.

"I don't know," Keely said, shaking her head.

"We can find out together," Brett said, offering his hand to Keely, and she smiled at him and took it.

"If you don't mind, Sir, I will scout ahead," Wainsworth's voice said, and they all saw a disheveled, limping Wainsworth walking pass Seth and Anderson.

"Wainsworth, you don't need to—" Brett began.

"Please allow me to fulfil my duties that I could not do in life," Wainsworth said, and Brett nodded back understanding. "Thank you, Sir."

Wainsworth limped closer to the glowing archway. He then looked at Nathan, Duke, Audrey, and Jennifer, and bowed his head to them. "Thank you. It was an honor fighting by your side."

Wainsworth then walked through the archway and he was gone. Brett and Keely looked at each other.

"I would like . . ."

"I know, me too!"

They gave each other smiles, then separated, so they could individually thank Audrey, Jennifer, Nathan, and Duke. When Keely reached Duke, she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

When Keely and Brett were done, they stood in front of the archway, and held hands. They then looked at each other.

"I love you, Keely," Brett said.

"I love you, too," Keely said. They then smiled and gently kissed each other. "Let's go."

Brett and Keely dashed through the archway, and afterwards, the glow faded and the archway collapsed.

After it was all over, they transformed back, then Seth and Andersen fell on the four and peppered them with questions.

"Who are you, really?"

"Are you angels or demons or wizards or what?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How are you able to do that-what else can you do?"

"We want to follow you and document you!"

"We're-different," Duke told them, finally getting a word in edgewise.

"So what happens now? Is Snow White ghost-free now?" Anderson asked.

"I believe so," Nathan answered slowly, glancing over the pair.

"Where are we going to now?" Seth asked eagerly. "We want to know all about you guys."

"That I'm afraid we can't allow," Audrey told them gently.

"Y-you can't stop us! You'd be infringing on our First Amend-" Seth began to protest, and then frozen in mid-sentence as Professor Steel stepped forward.

"They can't-but I can," he told Seth, who stood motionless.

Duke paced around them, interested.

"What'd you do to them? Are they in suspended animation or something?" he questioned.

"No, not at all. They're moving slower through time than we are, that's all," Professor Steel explained. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here before now, but Danka had this place sealed up tighter than a drum."

"What about all that garbage she was spouting upstairs about the Mother of All Demons?" Nathan asked.

"Could be just Corrupt blustering-or there may be something to it," Professor Steel replied and then shrugged. "I've been hearing rumors that William and Howard may have someone giving them a hand-outside of just The Corrupt."

"Well, we know they have our replacements snowed into believing that we're the cause of it," Audrey said. "Who else could be helping them?"

"We'll find out. Um, Duke, a moment of your time, please," Professor Steel said, and pulled him aside. "Durrell contacted us. He wants to speak to you immediately, through meditation, of course."

Duke understood, but looked at the Darkside Seekers.

"We'll take care of them; go see Durrell," Professor Steel said.

Duke nodded and sat down in the middle of the remains of the Crystal Grotto. He concentrated on his breathing and remembered how peaceful and serene Durrell's forest was as he meditated.

He then heard laughter and opened his eyes. He was in a flowering field and to his surprised, he saw Brett and Keely playfully chasing each other.

' _I decided to use William's trick, and brought them back to life, the way he did to you,'_ Durrell said, appearing next to Duke as he stood up. _'Unfortunately, it only works in my dimension. If they leave my reality, they shall return to their previous states.'_

"You'll find a way around that," Duke said, grinning at Durrell and he smiled back.

"Cucumber sandwich, my lord?" Wainsworth, now fully healed, asked, presenting a tray of snacks and drinks in front of Durrell.

' _Thank you, Wainsworth,'_ Durrell said after he ate his snack. _'Please let Brett and Keely know they need to get ready for their training with McHugh.'_

"Yes, my lord," Wainsworth said and walked over to the two teenagers playing.

"Professor Steel said you wanted to talk to me?" Duke asked.

' _Yes,'_ Durrell said. _'We have found a way to conceal your power, and perhaps regain your true form for a while.'_

' _Here,'_ Durrell told Duke as Galileo came towards them, carrying a box _. 'We have something that we think will help to conceal you Channeler's powers.'_

Galileo laid the box in Duke's hands, and Duke opened it slowly. Inside, nestled in a soft bed of cloth, was what looked like a silver boat whistle on a long cord. It had intricate markings carved into it, and its top was beset with a crystal that gave off bluish sparks.

' _The crystal came from the chamber beneath the pond, where you began your tasks,'_ Durrell told him, as Duke slid the cord over his neck. _'Try it out.'_

"Okay," Duke answered, and blew the whistle, its note strong and clear, and seemed to echo through the woods and mountains. To his surprise, it reminded him a great deal of when Durrell had summoned the other mythical beasts to help him defeat the false visions.

' _It is very similar to me,'_ Durrell remarked, chuckling at the surprise on Duke's face. _'We are communicating telepathically, you know.'_

"Then how do I take the whistle back with me?" Duke asked.

' _It will be there when you awaken,'_ Durrell assured him. _'So long as you wear this, when you wish to remain hidden from The Corrupt, you have only to think of it, and it will shield you. The sound of the whistle is even strong enough to defeat minor Corrupt,'_ he continued. _'Are you progressing with your abilities?'_

"Some," Duke replied. "I just feel like I'm going too slowly, and we don't exactly have a whole lot of time. You know we have competition-William and Howard replaced us with others."

' _So I have heard,'_ Durrell replied _. 'They will need dealing with eventually, but for now, focus on achieving your full power.'_

"Seems like it was easier when I could change myself," Duke grumbled.

' _You miss having your other form,'_ Durrell noted, tilting his head slightly.

"I didn't think I would, but, yeah, I kinda do," Duke sighed, and Durrell seemed to exchange a smile with Galileo.

' _Then we shall see what we can do about restoring it to you,'_ Galileo promised, and Duke smiled. He started to say something else, but he felt a bump and suddenly he was back in the middle of the Crystal Grotto.

He saw Audrey and Jennifer were updating Professor Steel on their latest adventure, and Nathan was keeping an eye on Seth and Anderson and saw Duke.

"He's back," Nathan said.

When Duke was on his feet, Jennifer, Audrey, Nathan, and Professor Steel gathered around him.

"Professor Steel informed us about Durrell," Audrey said.

"Did he find a way to conceal your Channeler powers?" Jennifer asked.

"Where did you get that?" Nathan asked, indicating the whistle around Duke's neck.

Duke grinned as he ran his fingers over the whistle. "I'll explain everything, but first, what are we going to do with the Darkside Seekers?"

"We could alter their perceptions of you," Professor Steel spoke. "They'll simply remember you as a cleaning crew...and I'm sure that I could come up with a couple of parlor tricks for them to show on their next internet clip."

"Don't make it too hokey," Nathan warned.

"What, and disappoint the children? They love them," Professor Steel told the group and studied them. "You seem as though you're wearing down a bit," he mused. "There's a lovely little fishing village not far from here. Take a day or two and rest. I don't think it would hurt anything; it might even help."

"A rest sounds great," Audrey exhaled. She gazed at Seth and Anderson, who almost seemed to be pleading with them not to erase their memories, or they would be pleading, were they able to move faster.

"Maybe next time around, fellas," she said softly, and pecked each of their cheeks. Was it her imagination, or did Seth manage a smile?

* * *

They found a little cabin out by a quiet pond, and settled in. As they ate dinner, Duke told them about the whistle Durrell and Galileo made for him to conceal his Channeler's powers and how they were looking for a way to restore his other form. Everyone was pleased, especially Jennifer.

_'Maybe now she'll stop blaming herself for what happened,'_ Duke thought.

After dinner, Jennifer was contacted by the Teague brothers and they told her that they bought Snow White and they were going to make sure the land was never to be used again.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two pull it off," Nathan said after Jennifer told them the news.

"I have a feeling if we did know, we don't want to know," Audrey commented, making everyone smile.

Nathan and Audrey were preparing to go for a walk, Jennifer settled in alongside Duke, who was stretching out.

"If you want, we'll stay too," Nathan offered.

"I appreciate the offer, Nate, but it's not going to be much fun for you guys to sit and watch me sleep," Duke half-grinned. "Go spend some couple time with Audrey."

"What about you and Jennifer?" Audrey teased.

Duke leaned in. "I wasn't planning on sleeping ALL night, y'know," he stage-whispered, and Audrey laughed.

"Let us know if you hear from Professor Steel," Audrey told him, and shooed Nathan from the cabin.

Duke settled back into his nest of pillows that Jennifer had made for him, and he made himself comfortable.

"You don't have to stay either," he murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I like being near you," she told him. "I can edit my stories while you-do whatever it is you're going to do."

"I'll try not to be too long," he promised.

"All right," Jennifer smiled, and gave Duke one last kiss before he closed his eyes.


End file.
